The Empire Lahnstein (A MARBECCA fanfic)
by Vizsla Girl
Summary: Fame and fortune has been the cornerstone of the family Lahnstein, but will the resurfacing of family members create difficult and new challenges? (Strictly for entertaining purpose only, no copyright infringement intended).
1. Chapter 1

ONE.

The winds of Königsbrunn

Elisabeth sat at her desk covering the last of the reports from the bank papers Tristan had brought by. "What are your thoughts?" He keenly questioned, Elisabeth removed her reading glasses and with a sigh answered, "The best I've seen in fifteen years," She closed the portfolio handing it back to him. Tristan lit a cigar, "Know when Rebecca will be back from New York?" He quizzed exhaling the smoke in a ring, "Soon," She remarked. "I haven't done the last audit for the persuasion line but I think it's been a great success," Elisabeth smiled, "One of the best yet, with the new talent we have, I can't complain," She versed, Tristan poured them a scotch, "Still giving retirement a thought?" He handed her the glass she sat back in her chair relaxing, "I have and I think with the sell of the forestry business in Canada and Ansgar returning home, it's time," She slowly sipped her drink.

"Ansgar will certainly want to run the family," Tristan surmised, "I think a lot has changed with Ansgar, meeting Monique and remarrying has been a positive thing, returning home with his new bride is all he's talked about and he should be able to live comfortably," Tristan sighed at her comments. "It will be interesting with Carla returning home to help with things at the bank," Elisabeth chuckled, "I've missed Carla dearly, sad about Stella though," Tristan nodded with a grimace, "Haven't heard from my dear cousin in ten years," He thought briefly, "Or longer, what exactly happened with Stella?" He couldn't recall. "Breast cancer, she was diagnosed late and it was very aggressive, Carla took it hard she's been living a simple life in the south of France for the last two years," Elisabeth noted but was eager about her return.

Tristan poured himself another drink, "I heard Marlene had some good news to share," He sat back down crossing his legs and twirling the smooth liquid in his glass, "Professor Schumer is near retiring and Marlene will become department head in the fall," She answered, "That will be a lot more work," Tristan goaded. "True but she's capable, she's taking the summer off the boys are at an age where they're a handful," Elisabeth laughed out loud. Tristan guzzled the last of his drink before responding, "My nephews are well mannered," He teased sitting the glass down, "Emily and I are headed to Zurich for the weekend, it'll be late Monday before we return, Helena is watching Zoey," He relayed getting up and departing from the study.

Marlene and Professor Schumer combed through the work documents that sat on his desk, "I'll have Ann notebook these forms, you'll need them," He told her pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose, "That will be good," She smiled with excitement of her new and upcoming position. "Have you shared the news with Rebecca yet?" He questioned she sat down beside him, "She's been in New York for more than a month, problems with getting the line out on time and then fashion days," Marlene looked sad to him. "Oh, I see, it must be difficult, I mean with the boys and all," He relayed, "Ruth has been a godsend and they think of her as grandma, Matthew wants to play soccer," She giggled, "It's hard to believe he's already eight," She stated. Professor Schumer took in what she was saying, "Are you sure about this position?" He asked meekly. "I am, I'll have the summer with the boys, Ruth and I will line things out and Rebecca will have to do her part," She sternly answered.

Rebecca returned to her flat closing the door and leaning against it, finally a break from all the hustle and bustle, she looked at her watch, "It's not too late to call home," She dialed Marlene, "Hello," She whistled happily in the phone, "I miss you, when will you be home?" Marlene eagerly questioned. "Fashion days is a rap, I have one more meeting this evening, I'm drained," She worded plopping down on the sofa. "So a day or two?" She inquired, "Maybe, after I meet with Sophia I will have a better idea about if this is all going to work out," Marlene groaned on the other end of the phone. "I guess she's a hit in New York?" Her questioning blunt but pensive, "It was the best move for LCL Marlene, she's out of Germany," She became miffed. "You know how she is Rebecca," Rebecca frowned at Marlene's comment. "I have it under control she's not a worry," She reassured her. "I have some news to share when you get home," Her tone changed, Rebecca grinned. "I can't wait to hear it all, I'll see you soon, kiss, kiss," She hung up from her and headed for the shower.

Tanja flipped through the material folder feeling the fabric of each strand of material that was bound in it, a knock came to the door, of her office "Oh, Emily, please come in," She sat the binder down, "It's late, aren't you and Triatan on your way to Zurich?" She questioned laying the folder to the side. "We are, Laura had an issue with the pressing room," Tanja smirked, "I'll take care of Laura, go on, you don't want to keep Tristan waiting," Emily relaxed, "Thank you," She relayed, "Well, I'm in a good mood and what are sister in laws for," She smiled, something the family saw rarely but Tanja liked Emily despite her being a free spirit. "I don't think she likes me," Emily mentioned sadly, Tanja groaned and uttered, "For heaven sakes Emily, this is a working environment not a high school friendship contest," Her blues pierced her as she spoke. Emily was speechless, "Now go on the sooner you get back the less time you'll be behind on your line," She shooed her from her office.

Rebecca made her way down the street to the restaurant where Sophia patiently waited flipping through the menu. "Oh there you are," She had a gleam in her eye, "Sorry I'm late," She hesitated before sitting down to the table, "Red wine please," Rebecca caught the waiter, "About ready to return to Dusseldorf?" Sophia inquired, "Yes, Tanja has hired a new designer and I haven't even put my eyes on her yet," She answered. "Enjoyed fashion days with you, all to myself," She teased still having desires for Rebecca. "Yes fashion days was good but I also miss my wife and boys terribly," She made herself clear, "Still, I think we could be a good team," Rebecca grinned, "We are a good team but from afar," Reverting back to the fact she had transferred her to New York last year.

"Down to brass tacks then," Sophia remarked, they ordered dinner discussing future changes to the whirlwind line. "Well, I've enjoyed it but I have to go pack, I plan a return in July sometime, I hope that all is well with the whirlwind line but I do agree we need to make some changes," Sophia took her cue, "I'm on it first thing," She replied sipping the last drop of wine in her glass. Rebecca stood up as did Sophia, "Take care Rebecca," Her lips brushed her cheek, "You too, goodnight," They parted ways. Rebecca opened the door to her flat and fetched her cell phone from her purse she text Marlene, "I know it's early there but I just wanted you to know I love you and how much I miss you and my boys," She sent it tossing the phone to the bed and pulling out her suitcases.

Elisabeth opened the shades in the dinning room and awaited for everyone to attend breakfast she sat down with the morning newspaper in hand. "Countess," Justus called from the buffet table, "Would you like more coffee?" She nodded, "Thank you," She looked up as he poured her a fresh cup, "Good morning Sebastian," He was the first to enter, "Good morning," He sat next to her, Tanja entered sitting next to him followed by Helena and Zoey, "Good morning," She tapped her water glass with her fork getting everyone's attention. "As you know the sale of the forestry business in Canada has been completed, Ansgar and his new wife will be here on the fifteenth and Carla will arrive on the seventeenth, I propose a Sunday afternoon dinner with all of the family," She rehearsed as they listened, plans for dinner was set into motion.

Marlene prepared Rebecca's favorite for dinner, "Mommy," Brandon clutched her by the leg, "Where's your brothers?" She questioned putting the lamb chops she was braising on simmer, "I think Nicholas skinned his knee and Wolfgang is crying about it," Marlene took him by the hand leading him outside. "Let me see," She grabbed Nicholas up staring sweetly at Wolfgang, "Stop crying now, he's got a cut and I'm sure he'll be just fine," She looked at the broad scrape on Nicholas's knee, "Go inside," She pointed to the door and gently ordered them in, Ruth met them at the door, "Another scraped knee, I see, come," She took Nicholas by the hand leading him to the bathroom, "I'm starved, what are we having for dinner?" Matthew grasped the lid on the skillet smelling the scent of lamb cooking. "Lamb!" He seemed excited, "Your mother is on her way home, go clean up and take Wolfgang, make sure he washes his hands good," She relayed her eyes following them as they began to climb the stairs, "And put that soccer ball back in your closet please," She chuckled with a shake of her head.

Marlene heard the creaking of the front door opening as she set the last plate to the dinning table, "Hello," Rebecca called out, Marlene rushed to her embracing her their lips met in a gentle kiss, "Mommy, mommy," All four boys came down the stairs grabbing their mother around the waist, Rebecca bent down and picked up Wolfgang, "Little man," She teased her other hand brushing the tops of each of the boy's heads, "Mommy you've been gone too long and I've skinned my knee again," Nicholas mentioned they moved into the den sitting around each other. "How's school?" She looked at each of her sons, "I'm no old enough for school," Wolfgang chimed in. "You will be soon," She told him, "I'm going to play soccer this summer," Matthew voiced, "Yes and I'm very proud of you," She smiled touching the side of his face. "Brandon, you're being awfully quiet," He looked at her perplexed, "I'm being quiet because I got into trouble yesterday for getting cookies from the counter without asking," Marlene rolled her eyes in a chuckle. "How I've missed this, you all," Rebecca cried out they sat to the table and ate dinner.

Rebecca tucked in each boy kissing them goodnight and turning out the lights she crept quietly down the hall to the bedroom where Marlene awaited her, "I'm tired," She slipped into the bathroom turning on the shower. Marlene took her reading glasses off and snuggled down under the covers, Rebecca came from out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her, "Hmmm, I thought you said you were tired?" She picked, Rebecca dropped the dampened towel to the floor exposing her nude body, "Come closer," Marlene beckoned with a wriggle of her index finger, "Certainly," Rebecca crawled in next to her, "I've missed you so much, I wish you were there," Marlene put her lips to hers, "I don't want to talk," She added rolling on top of her, "So sexy," Rebecca whispered in her ear. Marlene's lips and tongue made quick work of the side of Rebecca's neck, caressing her and sending her into desired bliss. "Make love to me," She begged Marlene, Marlene's hands covered every curve of Rebecca's body her lips meeting her void in passionate strokes.

Rebecca ran her fingers through the fine blonde strands of Marlene's hair pulling her deeper inside of her until she exploded in orgasm, "You make me feel so alive," Rebecca groaned she pulled Marlene up to meet her in a seductive kiss her fingertips massaging the harden nipples of Marlene's breasts, "I want you," Marlene voiced quietly. Rebecca kissed her breasts gently taking each nipple into her awaiting mouth. Marlene's taut abdomen flinched at the touch of Rebecca. Rebecca lie on top of her pushing her mound against hers, they moaned and groaned, hands and fingers playing on each other's skin, Rebecca slid her tongue between Marlene's opened legs, penetrating her soaked crevice. Marlene came in waves of climaxes finally resting in the clutch of Rebecca's arms. "You wanted to talk?" Rebecca whispered, Marlene stirred, "Not tonight, I'm spent," She giggled they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Good morning," Ruth mumbled, Rebecca could hear the sound of spoons echoing off the bowls of oatmeal the boys were eating, "Rebecca poured a cup of coffee and strolled into the dining room, "Mommy," Wolfgang toyed with his spoon, "Good morning," She sighed deeply watching them, "Mom, are you going to be home for awhile?" Matthew questioned, "A few more days away and I should be here most of the summer," She answered, Marlene entered sitting next to her, "Leaving again so soon?" She had a trifling look, "A couple days in Berlin and Barcelona," She reflected picking up the newspaper and opening it. "Boys the bus will be here in ten," Ruth warned serving Marlene and Rebecca's breakfast. Matthew, Nicholas and Brandon grabbed their backpacks each kissing their mother's on the cheek, "Have a good day," Marlene followed them out making sure they made it to the end of the driveway.

"You had news to share?" Rebecca questioned Marlene, "I do, Professor Schumer has definitely decided to retire and I've been named department head starting the fall semester," She smiled widely. "That is wonderful news Marlene," She leaned over and kissed her lips. "Will this change your schedule? I mean the boys," Marlene interjected, "No, I will be able to make my own hours, I'll have instructors to worry about and not teaching students," She sipped her coffee. "And as long as I get my paperwork done, instructors in order," She shrugged her shoulders, "Well that's a relief," Rebecca noted. "I need to go into LCL today," She got up from the table folding the newspaper neatly back up and laying it on the corner of the table. "I will see you this evening then," Marlene clutched her by both arms drawing her closer and teasing her with a kiss. "Mommy, mommy," Wolfgang called out, "Can I go to the office with you?" He sweetly questioned, Rebecca grinned shaking her head, "Certainly you can, go and put on your jacket and I'll meet you in the kitchen," Marlene slid on her suit jacket picking up her briefcase, "You and Wolfgang have a fun day," She remarked leaving for work.

Rebecca with Wolfgang in hand entered LCL, "Wolfie," Aaron picked him up swinging him around in his arms, "How about you and I go for a Danish," He winked at Rebecca, "Glad your back," He remarked, "I'll be meeting with Tanja, behave little man," She pointed her index finger at Wolfgang. Rebecca opened the door of Tanja's office, Tanja looked up, "Coffee?" She motioned, Rebecca poured herself a cup, "Glad you're home from New York," She stated signing the last document that lie on her desk. "I think Sophia gets it, finally," She sighed. "Rebecca, Sophia does get it she just likes to toy with your emotions," Rebecca rolled her eyes, Tanja gave an impish grin, "We will make those changes to the whirlwind line, however they will be subtle," Tanja seemed distant, "The new designer?" Rebecca questioned. Tanja lightly chuckled, "Giving Emily fits, I don't know if I've made the right choice, I never try to doubt myself but in this case," She stopped talking. "Is she seated next to Emily?" Rebecca asked, "No, Emily's working on summer's heat and away from her, as you know she is out today, she and Tristan should be back late, tonight, they are visiting her ailing mother in Switzerland, Rebecca pursed her lips, "I guess I should go up and meet our newest addition.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO.

Sparks fly

Rebecca entered upstairs to find the designing area quiet and without workers she looked around when a tall, thin dark skinned woman came from the storage room, a roll of material tucked under her arm. "May I help you," She looked Rebecca sternly in the face, "No actually, I'm fine," She commented not giving a hint as to who she was, "Are you part of the new designing team? Emily isn't here and," Rebecca quickly interjected, "No, no not part of the design team," She smiled. Rebecca walked over and viewed the drawing on her sketchpad, "Lovely, I like the thought you have given to the crisscross on the back of the dress," She answered. "Who are you?" She became curt running her hand through her long black hair her almond shaped eyes danced with uncertainty. "We haven't met," Rebecca extended her hand out, "Rebecca, Rebecca Von Lahnstein," She grasped her hand with sudden anxiety, "I feel foolish," She quivered looking her in the eyes, "Laura Navarrone, it's a pleasure," She answered perplexed.

"Not to worry, you didn't know," Rebecca smiled. Laura flipped her sketchpad open showing Rebecca some of the designs she had been working on, "Welcome to the team, I'm sure your designs will become part of our line up," She assured her. "Thank you Rebecca it means the world to me that you like what you see in me," Laura began to smile, "Your welcome," She replied, "Mommy," Wolfgang breeched the top of the stairs with Aaron right behind him, "Oh, how cute," Laura made note looking at Rebecca, "Hi, I'm Wolfgang," He stuck his small hand out to Laura looking up to her with his bright and shiny brown eyes, "Hello, I'm Laura, nice to meet such a handsome lad," Her smile warmed him, "Come Wolfie," Aaron clasped his shoulder, "Let your mom finish with Laura," He winked at her taking him back downstairs, "Handsome," Laura giggled, "Quite the outspoken one," Rebecca chuckled. "Tanja has me working on the Fall evening wear," She sat down to the drawing table, Rebecca moved closer, " Tanja told me that Emily is finishing up the swimwear line," She made mention sitting next to her.

Laura lowered her head, "Yes," She hesitated, "Emily is excellent at swimwear but slow at other things, I know she has the talent but at times she seems distracted," She was honest with Rebecca. "Emily is a wonderful designer but yes, I think she puts too much into things and it causes distraction, I'll talk to her, now that I'm back for a few days I will have a word with her, I support what your doing but Emily has been here for a long time and is a part of the Lahnstein family," Rebecca was truthful. "I understand, I just want to design, make it great in the world," Rebecca looked at her the shape of her face the twinkle in her eye reminder her of Katherine the determination to be the best caught her attention. "You will be," She pursed her lips, "Is something wrong?" Laura asked, "You remind me of someone," She shook her regaining her composure. "I hope that person is a good person," She sounded. "She is, she works for our Berlin store," Rebecca grinned thinking of Katherine. "Well, I have a busy day," She added, Laura stood up with her, "Thank you Rebecca," She relayed, Rebecca nodded leaving her.

"Marlene sighing walked in the front door she laid her keys on the foyer end table. "Ruth," She called out, no answer, "Ruth," She called again looking at her watch. Rebecca entered with Wolfgang, "Hey," She spoke, Marlene turned around, "Mommy," Wolfgang rang out, "Looks like you two had a good day," Rebecca could see the tension in her face, "Rough day?" She asked, Wolfgang turned loose from her running into the den, "Actually, I've a headache, I have to hire an assistant and my mind has been on shuffling through all the paperwork, I didn't get a thing else done," She extended her hand behind Rebecca's neck drawing her closer they kissed, "Where's Ruth and the boys?" Rebecca quizzed they walked to the den looking out of the French doors that led out to the terrace and yard, they both chuckled. "Seems Matthew has Ruth's undivided attention," Rebecca noted crossing her arms as she watched Matthew kick the soccer ball back and forth to her. "Nicholas and Brandon love that play set dad built for them," Marlene added as she watched them playing on it. "You miss him don't you?" Rebecca nudged her with her fist, "Ireland isn't that far but he and Biggie are enjoying travelling and they've found happiness there," She furrowed her brow, "I'll be glad when they visit," She versed.

"I know you're lonely for them and I'm sure Kim too," She tugged at her sleeve, "Spain agrees with them, a real chance for Emilio in his family's business and maybe one day if he's successful enough as a chef they can return here," She surmised rubbing a tear from her eye. "Dana and Hagen returning this summer is a real plus, I know it must be difficult leaving Maxie," Marlene looked at her, "I am excited, June can't get here fast enough, Dana is really excited about the new addition to the barn and I think the adoption of the baby girl from Croatia will take place in May sometime," She told Rebecca. Rebecca gazed at her, "Are you alright?" She embraced her, "I hope the adoption doesn't have any stumbling blocks, Dana can't go through anymore heartbreaks," She answered. "Mommy," Brandon ran into the house not closing the door, "Brandon go and shut the door," Rebecca pointed they had a laugh as Marlene shook her head.

"I'm going up stairs, soak in a hot tub and turn in early, I'm beat and I've had this nagging headache all day," Marlene relayed to Rebecca, "I'll make sure the boys eat dinner and get their baths, you go on up and I'll bring you a little something later," Rebecca told her giving her a wink. Marlene made her way up the stairs to a night of relaxation. "Mom, when are we going to grandma's?" Nicholas chimed, "Yes mommy when?" Wolfgang squealed, Brandon grabbed him by the hand, "Stop talking Wolfie before you get us in trouble," Rebecca grinned looking at her sons, "We will see grandma soon," She answered. "Mommy where's mommy?" Wolfgang questioned, Ruth began to clear the dishes form the table, "She wasn't feeling well," Rebecca told them, "Mom, I start soccer in June," Matthew who had remained quiet spoke up, "Yes, I know and I look forward to watching you," She smiled grabbing the spoon from Nicholas's hand, "Stop hitting the spoon on the bowl Nicholas," She kindly ordered. "Can we go outside and play?" Brandon asked with a hard stare, "It's late, have you done your homework?" Ruth chuckled clearing the rest of the table.

"Mom, uncle Tristan says he can teach me some soccer moves," Matthew added to the conversation, "Uncle Tristan doesn't know a thing about playing soccer," She rolled her eyes in a chuckle telling him, "Let's start getting our baths and homework done," She versed, Brandon frowned, "Can't we play outside some more?" He became fussy, "No, it's a school night and you've already been out long enough, baths and homework," She pointed her index finger to the table tapping it. There was unhappiness, Rebecca could hear the words of dismay under their breaths she followed them upstairs. "Mommy, I don't have any homework," Wolfgang seemed sad as Rebecca buttoned the top of his pajamas, "Little man you will soon enough," She helped him with his tooth brush, "Goodnight mommy," She tucked him in, "Goodnight, I love you," She waved from the door closing it. Rebecca opened the door to the twins room, "Brandon," She got his attention, "Have you finished your assignments?" She crossed her arms leaning against the doorjamb, Nicholas climbed into his bed. "Yes mom," He slipped quickly under the covers, Rebecca tucked them both in pulling the covers up around their chins, "Love you both," She turned the light out.

Matthew sat in his bed with a book opened and tossing his soccer ball in the air, "In the closet," Rebecca ordered, "Is that an assignment from school?" She inquired, "Yes it is, I'm doing a book report and I'm finishing the last page," He picked the book up, "Finish and lights out," Rebecca mildly scolded, "I love you," She added closing the door and heading into the bedroom. "Those boys are a handful," She giggled sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her shoes off, Marlene stirred, "They're at that age," She replied, "Wolfgang is a funny little man and Brandon just likes to be full of dirt, you should've seen his finger nails," She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to shower, I have an early meeting with Elisabeth," She pulled her shirt over her head. Marlene didn't move or speak, Rebecca lay across the bed touching her brow and caressing it with her thumb, "I'm the luckiest person on earth, healthy boys and a beautiful wife," She whispered and then headed to the shower.

"Good morning everyone," Rebecca sat to the dinning table at Königsbrunn and spoke, "New York was a good trip?" Sebastian chirped looking over the top of the newspaper, "Finally, fashion days was fabulous as always and Sophia has started some changes to the whirlwind line," She shifted an eye to Tanja. Emily cleared her throat, "Tanja tells me you stopped by yesterday," She seemed eager to Rebecca, "I did, I met Laura and we visited, I think Tanja has made a good choice, I looked at some of her sketches and I was impressed," She replied honestly. Tristan stumbled into the room he tapped Rebecca's shoulder, "Glad you're back," He sat next to Emily, "Thank you, how is your mother feeling?" She directed her question to Emily. "Not any better but she's holding her own," Her answer solemn. "Rebecca let's meet in the study after breakfast," Elisabeth worded. They finished breakfast. "Emily, can you stop by the house on your way out this morning, I'll meet with Elisabeth and then be along," She smiled, "Fine, I have to get Zoey dressed, it will be a bit," She left the room, Rebecca made her way to the study.

Elisabeth sipped her tea, "Oh, Rebecca please have seat," She motioned with her hand, Rebecca obliged. "It's so good to be home," She placed her hands atop her knees in anticipation of what Elisabeth wanted to talk about. "Marlene and of course the boys have missed you, I'm sure," Elisabeth mentioned continuing, "The persuasion line seems to be a big hit," Rebecca lowered her shoulders relaxing, "It has had a tremendous response, Tristan has been working on the books with Abby," Rebecca cut her an eye, "I'm pleased," She changed her demeanor. "Is something wrong? You were rather quiet at breakfast," Elisabeth noted. "Tired and a little worried about Marlene," She stated openly, "Is there a problem? I know she's thinking about accepting the position at the university has she changed her mind?" Rebecca shook her head, "No, no, I just think with me gone a lot as of late she has a lot to deal with," Rebecca furrowed her brow, "Four boys is a little overwhelming," She solemnly spoke. Elisabeth chuckled, "I can understand, they are at that age, questions, curiosity, dirt," Rebecca put her hand over her mouth laughing.

"Ruth is not enough help?" Elisabeth asked folding her hands together on top of the desk. "I don't think it's that so much as it is, they are growing, Matthew desperately wants to play soccer, Brandon is extremely inquisitive, Wolfgang worries about school, Nicholas is just Nicholas," She smiled. "No one said raising a family would be easy, take the summer off as you planned, work from home," Rebecca stood up and looked out the window, "I'm afraid Marlene won't be satisfied with four boys, I think she'll start talking about trying for a girl," She grasped the curtain pulling it back staring at the sun beaming down on the terrace. "What will you do?" Elisabeth asked walking towards her, "When I agreed to carry Wolfgang, I so hoped he would be a girl, what a surprise when we discovered it would be a boy," She grimaced. "You know Marlene can't carry another child, have you thought about adoption?" Elisabeth touched her sleeve in concern. "I just don't see it," She sighed deeply, "She'll depend on me to carry another child," Rebecca cried out honestly. "Is that what you want?" You just said it, four boys is a lot to deal with and at this young age," There was a brief moment of hesitation, "Having a infant in the house," She stopped talking sitting back down.

Rebecca crossed her arms and turned to face her, "Having another child at this point would be difficult, she's tired and I don't think she's happy with the long excursions I've had in the last year, I have to travel to Berlin and then Barcelona, I'll come home after that and prepare for the summer fashion show," She placed her hand to her forehead, "And with her taking on this new position she will be in the spotlight, a lot of focus, entertaining," Rebecca mused calmly. "Hmmm, you should take some time this summer and think hard about what it is you and of course she wants, Rebecca you've been in the spotlight, don't you think its her time to shine?" Elisabeth pleaded. "It's all I've thought about since my return from New York, Marlene is hard working and deserving," She agreed. "Well on to some other news I haven't been able to share with you," Rebecca sat back down lending her an ear of curiosity.

"The sale of the Canadian forestry services has been completed, Ansgar and his new wife, Monique will return on the fifteenth, your cousin Carla has accepted a position at the bank with Tristan and will be here on the seventeenth," She remarked. "I see, so the castle will be full of family members bickering and arguing amongst each other just like in the past," Rebecca stated strongly. Elisabeth took in a deep breath, "You haven't seen your cousin Carla in years, she's been living in the south of France and the need to come home has been nagging at her, I know that you'll make her feel welcomed, Ansgar seems to have straighten his life out his new wife appears to be simple but very strong willed where Ansgar is concerned, we shall see, I never said the road would be paved with gold, I'm wanting to hand the reins over when Hagen and Dana return this summer, everyone is under consideration," She added, Rebecca grinned, "I assume you are meaning to retire?" Elisabeth nodded her head in a positive way, "It's time and I can't say that I blame you, there will be a lot of strong arming to run the family," She surmised standing up, "I've a meeting with Emily," She embraced Elisabeth, "Dinner next Sunday," She called out, Rebecca nodded leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE.

Tip of the thorn

"I'm on my way out," Marlene met Rebecca at the door as she walked in. "Ok, we will talk later this evening," She smiled their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Marlene picked up her briefcase, "A lot to think about today, an assistant," She sighed. "Wolfgang?" Rebecca looked around questioning, "Ruth took him to market with her," She replied closing the front door, Rebecca felt perplexed at Marlene's demeanor. Rebecca entered her office pulling the mannequin from the corner a black dress rested on it, "Rebecca," Emily called out, "Yes Emily, come in," She motioned with her hand. "Marlene said you were in your office," She sat down, Rebecca moved towards her laying the pincushion on her desk. "How are things?" She started the conversation, "Fine, concerned a great deal about my mother, Zoey's into everything, Tristan is under a lot of stress," She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Seems Tristan will have some help," Rebecca remarked, "I heard your cousin Carla will be returning, Tristan and I need time, Zoey needs further attention from her parents," She became adamant.

Rebecca groaned, "Marlene and I need a vacation also, with me being gone a lot her job," Emily interrupted her. "Marlene has been great and I must add supportive of you, she's proud Rebecca, but even I can see at times that four boys can be daunting," She chuckled. "This summer, when the boys are out of school we should take a trip, maybe Paris or the shores of Spain," She versed. "You wanted to see me?" Emily changed the subject, "Yes, I'm sorry, I know you have work to do, the swimwear line, Tanja tells me its near completion?" She opened her day planner as she asked. "I still have a few things to tidy up," She answered, "It's April Emily," Rebecca attested. "I know, I'm sorry, I have a lot on my plate and I," She stopped talking, "I know its no excuse, did Laura say something?" She questioned wide, eyed. "Actually she did, out of concern she somehow thinks your distracted and lacking in confidence," She relayed. "I don't think she likes me," She rested her face in the palms of her hands. "I don't think it's that, Laura, from what I gathered, seems like a nose to the grindstone sort of person, not to worry, I've spoken with her and I told her we would talk," She reassured Emily.

Marlene began placing notebooks on the shelves of her new office, one Professor Schumer had vacated a few days earlier. "Need help?" Miriam Pesch leaned against the door, "Hey, come in." Marlene smiled sitting the books down on the desk. "How are your classes?" Marlene asked, "Summer, I'm sure will tell," She sighed sitting down in front of her desk. "Thought anymore about the assistant position? I sure could use someone with your talents," She remarked. "I don't know Marlene, I like the classroom scene," She added in a laugh. "Don't give up the thought, I really need someone reliable," She insisted. "I'm still thinking about it, how are things? We haven't had much time to talk as of late," Miriam quizzed. "There's a lot to learn here, Professor Schumer will be back in the fall, thank god, I'm taking the summer off, Rebecca promises to be home a great deal," She sat down lowering her shoulders.

Miriam gazed at her how lucky Marlene was to have Rebecca the one woman she let get away in her life. "Rebecca is Rebecca, Marlene, head strong, I'm sure you've tightened that rein," She sheepishly giggled. "It's been tough lately, four boys is a lot to handle, we nearly have our own soccer team," They both had a good laugh at what she said. Marlene frowned in thought, "Still I would like to have a girl but somehow I don't think Rebecca will go for that, that is unless I consider adopting," She surmised. "Having four children to raise is a handful I'm sure but never experiencing a little girl must be difficult," Miriam added. "Did you ever want children?" Marlene asked plainly, "I thought about it a time or two but I really haven't met the right person and I'm getting up in age, set in my ways if you know what I mean," She grinned and continued, "Once there was a woman and I could've thought about it," She stood up from the chair she was perched in, Marlene knew deep down that she was referring to Rebecca. "I'll let you know about the position in a day or so," She stated leaving out of Marlene's office, Marlene's mind was focused on the thought of having a girl.

Wednesday April fifteenth rolled around and found Rebecca packing a suitcase for Berlin. "How long will you be this time?" Marlene questioned watching her from the doorway, "Late Sunday evening but I promise I'll be home quite a bit after that, summer is getting close and I want to have the fashion show lined up and in order," She replied as she began to load her cosmetics bag. "Mommy," Wolfgang came run to the doorway climbing between Marlene's legs and jumping onto the bed. "Wolfgang," Marlene snapped her fingers, "No jumping in the bed," She warned mildly, Rebecca picked him up, "Little man, you're a mess, go wash your face and hands," She sat him down he shuffled into the bathroom, both Marlene and Rebecca laughed shaking their heads. "Berlin?" Marlene chimed, "Yes, I haven't been there in almost a year, then Barcelona on Saturday they're having a small fashion show I should be in late Sunday," She answered. "You'll miss the family gathering Sunday afternoon," Marlene reminded her, "I'm sure you'll represent our family well," Rebecca walked into the bathroom to find Wolfgang making a mess. "Wolfgang Gregor," Rebecca fussed he began to cry.

Marlene rushed in to find soap and water all over the sink and floor, "Mommy, I couldn't reach it," A large tear drop fell to his cheek, Rebecca cuddled him kissing the top of his head, "It's all right, messes happen and I love you," She smiled brushing back his bangs, "Here's the hand towel, now go on to your room and mommy will be in to bath you in awhile," He threw his arms around Rebecca's neck, "Mommy, I love you too," He squealed loudly running around Marlene and out the door, Rebecca stood up, Marlene put her hands on her shoulders, "You amaze me, I love you," She quipped. "He's special," She giggled. "Let me get started on their baths, you bathe and I'll be back in a while," She winked arching her brow.

Rebecca bathed climbing into the bed nude she put her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling the faint light from the nightstand lamp made circular patterns on the walls, "You awake?" Marlene crept in, "I am," She whispered extending out her hand. Marlene kneeled next to her lowering her head and placing her lips to hers, "We haven't had much time for this lately," She began to unbutton Marlene's shirt, "You are gone a lot," Marlene gently grasped her hand, "I should shower and soothe my aching muscles," She continued getting up from the bed. Rebecca watched her strip and stroll to the bathroom she needed to calm that itch that Marlene had about her being gone all the time. Rebecca closed her eyes in thought but was awakened by a shadow hanging over her. Marlene lay on top of her slinging the covers over them, "Hmmm," She groaned kissing the side of Rebecca's neck, "I've missed the taste of you," She whimpered, Rebecca's tongue probed her mouth in a deep sensual kiss. "Don't talk, just make love to me," She ordered under her breath. Marlene caressed her sides finding her way to her hips and then between her thighs, "Spread your legs," She begged inserting her fingers into Rebecca's awaiting void.

Rebecca wriggled her hips meeting every stroke of Marlene's fingers, "Please," She gasped as Marlene's head lowered itself to her mound taking in the sweet scent Rebecca exuded she teased her with the tip of her tongue until Rebecca was out of control, moaning and begging for more as she exploded in orgasms. "I love you," She interjected loudly, "Shh," Marlene softly giggled, "You don't want to wake the boys," Rebecca rolled Marlene over biting the side of her neck and leaving a small passion mark near her throat she sucked and tongued her hardened nipples causing a frantic stir in Marlene. Marlene's hands pushed Rebecca's shoulders down to her crevice where Rebecca made quick work of her tongue and lips until the need for climax encompassed her. They lay spent in each other's arms, "Quite a send off," Rebecca stated preparing Marlene for the fact that she was about to leave, "Yes but lets not talk about this now, I just want enjoy what we really haven't been able to share lately," She kissed Rebecca's forehead. Two hearts beating wildly for one another finally slowed its pace as they fell asleep, relaxing and dreaming of their next romantic encounter.

"Boy's," Rebecca called everyone's attention to the breakfast table, "I will be gone a few days but not to worry, I will attempt to be home early enough for Sunday's dinner at the castle," Nicholas chirped loudly, "Grandma and uncle Tristan," He shrilled. "Nicholas, shh," Marlene placed her finger to her lips giving him a look. "I expect for you boys to be on your best behavior, we have family members there that you've never met, Brandon clean under your fingernails," He grinned, "Yes mommy," Rebecca couldn't help but giggled, "Matthew no soccer ball in the dinning room, Nicholas please do not interrupt the adults while they are talking and Wolfgang mind your manners," She ordered, "Mommy will Zoey be there? I love her," Marlene bit her tongue staring at Wolfgang and tried not to laugh, Rebecca shifted an eye to Marlene, "I'm sure she will be there, now give me a kiss, Ruth has your backpacks ready for school," She pointed to the doorway as she gestured to them. Each boy filed out of the dinning room, Marlene and Rebecca both laughed loudly. "This is why I love you so much," Rebecca grasped her hand and squeezed it.

The streets of Berlin gave way to an early April fog, Rebecca entered LCL Berlin slowly closing the door and sitting her brief case to the side, "Hello," She called out, Katherine slipped from the back of the store to greet her, "Rebecca, welcome," She smiled. "It's been awhile," She replied extending her hand to Katherine's. Katherine took her by the hand and embraced her, "About a year," She reminded Rebecca, "Dinner tonight?" Rebecca asked Katherine with an eager stare, "I don't think that will be a problem, I'll call Elena and let her know I'm going to be late, if you'll excuse me, I'll make those arrangements, where are you staying?" She asked, "The Berlin Hilton," She told her. Rebecca toured the store meeting with staff and going through the numerous designs that Katherine had drafted. "Like what you see?" Katherine teased walking Rebecca to the front door, "We'll discuss it over dinner," She smiled. "About six?" They agreed, Rebecca flagged a cab heading back to the hotel.

Rebecca was seated at a table in the corner and away from any crowd. "Madam, may I get you a drink,?" The waiter asked, "Yes red wine please," She felt a touch on her shoulder, Katherine sat down, "I'll have the same please," Rebecca picked up her menu, "Glad you could join me, everything's good at home?" The waiter brought them their wine. "Yes, Chloe has had a cold, Elena is so good with her," She answered laying her dinner napkin across her lap. "Married life is good for you?" Rebecca probed, "It's good, how is Marlene? The boys?" She quizzed, "Marlene's accepting a new position at the university and the boys are a handful," She chuckled. "I believe Elisabeth is right when she says the word dirt, is just another name for little boys," They both laughed. "I'm not sure Elena and I will have anymore children," She twirled the wine in her glass watching it. "We are both so career minded that it makes it difficult, Chloe is three now and into everything," She voiced. "After Wolfgang was born it was a real blow that we didn't have a girl, we wouldn't trade our son for the world but we were so hoping for a girl," She finished the wine in her glass they ordered dinner discussing the summer fashion show and the new designs Katherine had come up with.

Rebecca opened her briefcase, "The youth line is still as impressive as it was ten years ago" Rebecca expressed, "I like the changes you've made to the accessories line and I think it's been a great success with the youth of our country," She flipped through her briefcase finding the report from LCL's main office. "Tanja is still pleased?" Rebecca opened the report pointing to it, "Very," She began to say, "We like your designs it's a very important part of LCL and what we are trying to do," She eased Katherine's tensions, "I still think we would've made a great team," She broached, Rebecca took her comment lightly, "We are a great team, you've worked hard to prove yourself at LCL and even though we aren't together we're still a great team," She answered. "What we had, I sometimes think about, I did love you Katherine," She told her, "You loved Marlene more and your happy and I've met the most incredible woman she didn't think twice when I asked her to marry and I'm thankful that she carried our child, made sacrifices just so that I could have a career," She grinned thinking of Elena.

Rebecca's mind now on Marlene, "Check," She flagged the waiter, "I enjoyed our visit and I should return in about six months, I'm going to try and take some of the summer off and spend it with my wife and boys, I miss them being gone a lot," She reflected. "I'm pleased that you all are happy with my work and designs," Katherine added standing up she embraced Rebecca closing her eyes and taking in the scent of her perfume, "I've missed you, please take care," Rebecca pulled back looking at her, "I will, you do the same and I'll see you at the fashion show this summer," They parted ways, Rebecca returned to her room and repacked for Barcelona. "Hey," She phoned Marlene, "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and our boys and I will try to be home as early as I can on Sunday," She relayed to her. Marlene chuckled, "And how was your visit with Katherine?" Rebecca sighed rolling her eyes, "Fine and her work impeccable," There was silence, "I'll see you Sunday," She added hanging up she climbed into bed and laid there her mind reeling there would be tension when she returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR.

Blood and water

Ansgar slowly strolled down the hall to the great room admiring the stately art that still hung on the walls of Königsbrunn. "Good morning," Elisabeth called from behind him he suddenly turned around, "Good morning Elisabeth," He replied perching his hands behind his back, "Coffee, breakfast won't be for a while?" She quizzed. "Yes," He sat down wiping the sleep from his eyes, "Sleep difficulties?" She inquired, Justus brought them coffee, "I guess it will take a few days, Monique was up half the night again and she's sleeping peacefully now, I didn't want to disturb her," He chuckled. "Some anticipation about Carla arriving I would assume?" She further questioned. Ansgar sighed, "I haven't been a very good brother, I wasn't there when Stella passed, we talked by phone and message but I know she struggled and was lonely and in a lot of pain," He grimaced in answer. "It will be good to have her back, her success and knowledge will be put to good use," Elisabeth assured him. "Working again," He spoke, "She hasn't had to in several years," He thought about her dedication to the job she did. "She doesn't now but has decided returning home and taking on a new position is what she needs," She remarked. Ansgar stood and straightened his necktie. "Breakfast should be about ready," He escorted her to the dinning room.

Carla Von Lahnstein existed the cab that brought her to the huge front doors that opened their way to Königsbrunn. She tipped the cab drive after he unloaded her luggage she took in the fresh air of early spring exhaling slowly. "It's so good to be home," She looked to the cab driver, Justus approached her, "Countess, welcome home," They laughed he extended his arms embracing her, "The family is at the breakfast table, surely you're hungry," He began to pick her luggage up. "A hot cup of coffee would do the trick, early flight," She told Justus. Carla entered the castle hearing the sounds of dishes clinking together. Justus rushed passed her setting part of her baggage by the foot of the staircase, "Everyone," He lead Carla into the dinning room. Ansgar laid his napkin on the table quickly getting up and embracing his sister, "So glad you're home," He managed a wide smile, Carla was surrounded by her family, they sat and visited over breakfast, "You must be tired," Elisabeth voiced, "How about some tea in the study?" Carla asked with a wink. Ansgar cleared his throat, "I have a golf date with Martin," He relayed, "I'll go up and check on Monique and change, dinner later?" He asked her, "Absolutely, I can't wait to meet Monique, hear all about your adventures in Canada," He kissed her cheek Elisabeth escorted her to the study.

"It's so good to be home," She looked out the window of the study and down on the grounds, "Things haven't changed much in all these years," She turned back around to face Elisabeth, Justus brought a tray with tea, "Maybe not but the people have," Elisabeth chuckled in answer. "I haven't seen or heard from most of the family," She rubbed her arms as if she were chilled. "Thank you Elisabeth for keeping me updated and I think I'm ready for a challenge again," She giggled pouring tea in her cup, "Well, I'm glad your home, back where you belong," She answered with warmness in her tone. "Tristan has good business sense, retaining Martin to do the books has been a great help and I think you will like working along side the both of them." She worded with frankness. Carla sighed, "Some time to relax first reacquaint myself to this grand old place," She noted, Elisabeth lifted the, teacup from the saucer, "The orangery is available if you'd like," She remarked.

Carla thought briefly, "I think that's perfect," She replied, "I'll have Justus put your things there," She smiled gazing at her, "And if you would like a little later we could walk the grounds, it's going to be a beautiful afternoon," Elisabeth voiced sipping her tea. "Sounds like a plan and I'd love to hear more about the family our dealings, what's going on with LCL," Her mind became cluttered with all kinds of thoughts and wonderment. "I believe we can do that," Elisabeth laughed staring into Carla's light green eyes the tight curls of her blonde hair shined in the sunlight that peeked through the windows. "But for now, I'd like to lie down, get a little rest," She added finishing her tea. "I will see you after while then," Elisabeth replied. Carla strolled down the hall touching the stones in the castle walls with her fingertips, "How, I miss you," She thought back to the time when she first met Stella. The tears began to stream down her face she walked a little further opening the door to the orangery she felt at home once again.

Elisabeth buttoned up her sweater, Carla met her out on the terrace they began their walk, "I miss this old place," Carla worded, "Living in the south of France must have been wonderful," Elisabeth broached. "It was but I was ready for a change, I needed it when I first lost Stella, leaving London," She hesitated briefly, "It just wasn't the same without her," She bowed her head. "Feel like talking about it?" Elisabeth eased herself into the question, "Stella was taken too soon," She started to converse, "I spent a lot of time nursing her, taking care of her, the one person I've met in my life that really made sense," She chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry, I worried for you, being here, not being as supportive as I could have been," She remarked feeling some shame. "It just happened so quickly, Stella denied it but I think she knew for sometime that she was sick and she just couldn't face it, me," She crossed her arms stopping. "I know it was a great loss for you," Elisabeth eased her mind. "Not any worse than the rest of my family, father, uncle Ludwig," She shook her head. "We are past it now and I decided long ago that I wouldn't remarry, I've ran this family for the last ten years but I'm ready now for a more relaxed and restful life," She admonished as they walked through the rose garden.

"I miss the summers here, horseback riding amid the forest," Elisabeth chuckled, "Hagen will return in June an addition to the stables has been planned, you'll enjoy being a part of that, we've talked and he can't wait for his return here, rekindling his life with his family," Carla arched her brow, "I haven't seen Hagen in years and I look forward to working with him, getting reacquainted," She smiled things were beginning to fall into place. They began to walk a little further, "The beautiful gray stone house," Carla spoke pointing to it in the distance, "Elisabeth grinned, "Your cousin, Rebecca," Her cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me, I need to take this in the study, enjoy," She nodded watching Elisabeth walk away from her she headed towards the beautiful house that bordered the creek and stone wall to the side entrance of Königsbrunn. Carla gazed through the tree branches at the stately house when she saw a small boy being followed by an older woman to the play set in the back of the property, "Rebecca," She spoke under her breath, "And with a child," She giggled turning back towards the castle.

Marlene buttoned the top of Wolfgang shirt in preparation for an early evening dinner at Königsbrunn. "Mommy it's too tight," He cried out, "Be still," She kissed his cheek he took his little hand tugging at the top of his shirt. "Wolfgang be still," She told him again as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "All of you need haircuts, Nicholas be sure to tie your shoes," She voiced as he ran in the room, "Where is Brandon and Matthew?" She questioned Nicholas, "Brandon is under the bed and Matthew is bouncing his soccer ball off the wall," Marlene groaned, "Go down stairs with your brother and wait in the den," She shook her index finger. Marlene opened the door to Brandon's bedroom she peered down to the side of the bed seeing two small legs hanging out from under it, "Brandon," She shrilled, "What are you doing?" He inched out from under the bed with a toy in his hand, "I was looking for my dinosaur mom," She rolled her eyes pulling him up, "Downstairs and in the den with your brothers please," She directed firmly, "And leave the dinosaur," He tossed it to the bed running out, "Tuck in your shirt," She followed him down the hallway.

Marlene tapped on the door of Matthew's room, "Are you ready," She waited a second turning the knob, Mathew put his soccer ball in the closet, "Ready mom," She smiled rolling her eyes, "Your brothers are in the den waiting," They walked down the stairs together, "Mommy, is mommy coming?" Wolfgang giggled loudly, "She will try," Marlene looked at her wristwatch, "We should go soon but I want you boys to listen, there will be company, family members, so I want each of you to be on your best behavior, no loud talking, keep your hands and fingers off of things and don't interrupt grandma or uncle Tristan while they're talking," She mildly warned. "Yes mom," They all chimed. Marlene straightened each of them up pulling their bangs out of their eyes and tugging at their shirts until they were straight. The walk up to the castle was swift, "Justus," Marlene grasped his hand, "Countess, everyone is in the great room, boys," He pinched Matthew's cheek. "Mommy can we play with Mr. Justus?" Wolfgang asked with a serious look on his face, Justus chuckled covering his mouth with his fist.

Marlene grabbed Wolfgang, "Maybe later, we have family to meet," She unbuttoned her sweater. Justus took their jackets and sweater nodding his head. Marlene could her the noises of idle talk and drink glasses clinking as she entered the arched doors of the room, "Oh. Marlene," Elisabeth called to her, "Boys," Marlene motioned for them. Matthew found his uncle Tristan tugging at the hem on his jacket, "Drink?" Helena offered, "I could use one," She grimaced, Helena looked at the boys, "I'm sure you could," She left her and Elisabeth to get her a drink. "My grandsons look so handsome, nicely dressed," Elisabeth winked, Ansgar sauntered over, to her "Marlene," He acknowledged her, "Ansgar, welcome home," She uttered unsure of his demeanor. "It's good to be back," He clutched Monique by the elbow, "Monique, Marlene," They shook hands, "And you are from Canada?" She questioned her, Monique brushed her long black hair away from her face exposing her dark brown eyes, "French Quebec," She seemed proud as she answered. Marlene accepted the lukewarm glass of wine from her, "Thank you," She squinted her eyes scanning the room, "You did mention something about Carla," Helena grinned, "She's on her way from the orangery," Marlene looked up to see an attractive woman staring at the crowd from the doorway.

Carla was dressed in a starched black business suit outlined by a satin burgundy shirt that showed off the fine line of her cleavage, "Carla," Ansgar escorted her into the room, "Everyone, my lovely sister Carla Von Lahnstein," She bowed her head taking a drink from the maid's tray, "You look beautiful," Monique offered kissing her cheek in a form of welcome. "Mommy," Wolfgang, Screeched the room became quite catching Carla's attention she looked up to see Marlene standing there, "Hello," She walked towards her extending her hand out, "Carla," Her smile radiated looking into the beautiful blue eyes of Marlene Von Lahnstein, "Marlene, welcome home to Königsbrunn," Her smile charming as she spoke to her. "Mommy," He grabbed her waist, "Boys," She called them over to her "Remember the family I told you about?" All four shook their heads. Marlene gave them the cue to introduce themselves, Matthew stepped out first, "I'm Matthew and I'm eight years old and I'm going to play soccer this summer," Everyone chuckled listening to him, "I'm Brandon and I'm Nicholas and we're the twins," They gathered behind Matthew, "Wolfgang moved himself to the middle of the room, "I'm Wolfgang Gregor," He smiled deeply putting out his little hand and making the number four with his fingers, "And I'm four," He squealed causing everyone to stir. Justus entered the room clearing his throat, "Dinner is about to be served," They followed him into the dining room.

Elisabeth raised her glass in a toast, "May this year bring us, health and prosperity, welcome home, Ansgar and Monique, Carla how fortunate we are to have you back in the fold, let us hope this year will be as good as the last," They all raised their glasses in a toast. Carla swigged her drink giving an artful eye to the blonde that sat across the table from her. "Dinner was as good as Mrs. Lentz has always made it," Carla noted tapping Sebastian's shoulder, "I know she'll retire soon," He added," They entered the great room for coffee and after dinner drinks, "Mommy can we go play with Zoey?" Wolfgang asked while Brandon and Nicholas waited for a word from her, "I'll take them," Emily offered, "Behave, no rowdiness," She ordered, "Thank you Emily," Marlene walked over to Tanja, "You've been awfully quiet tonight," She nudged her with her elbow. "Tired, fashion show woes and Emily needs to finish summer heat," She grimaced swirling the champagne in her glass, "Rebecca spoke with her," Marlene answered shrugging her shoulders, "Hopefully she'll come around," Tanja sighed rudely, "I'll be taking a few days off, I'm going to take Emma to Paris, we are looking at an art school there," She seemed more at ease once she spoke of her daughter.

"So she's decided on an art career?" Tanja gave an impish grin, "She's sixteen and knows everything," She teased, "When will you leave?" Marlene asked. "I have a few things to line out in the morning, so early Tuesday," She groaned answering. Helena approached them, "Helena, its been a while," Marlene touched her sleeve with a grin, "I'm through in Italy, at least for the summer," She replied. "I was hoping to spend some time with the boys," She relayed, "That would be wonderful and they would love to be with you," Marlene, added, "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll find my niece and nephews" She walked away from them. "Tanja," Sebastian called to her, "He calls," Tanja giggled leaving Marlene she leaned against the mantle of the fireplace watching the family as they conversed. "Marlene," Carla approached her, "Four boys," She started to say chuckling, "It must be a handful," She tipped her glass to Marlene, "More than you know" She stated, "Care to join me on the terrace?" She coaxed her. Marlene followed her out, "Are you alright? You look a little piqued," Marlene surmised. "Crowds, sometimes they make me nervous," Carla leaned against the railing, "So how do you manage?" She began her question again, "Manage what?" Marlene resounded. "To raise four boys," She chuckled gazing into her eyes. "We do manage, its not easy and as you can see they're into everything," She replied with an upbeat tone.

Carla took another drink of wine from her glass, "So which one of my handsome cousins are you married to?" Marlene grinned, "I'm not, I'm married to your cousin Rebecca," She answered, "Oh forgive me for assuming, I didn't realize Rebecca was a lesbian," Carla swallowed hard, "I didn't exactly mean it that way," She squinted her eyes in slight embarrassment, "It's quite alright, Rebecca and I aren't much for labels, hard to believe but we've been married for nine years," Marlene added with pride. "Wow," Carla grimaced her heartbeat quicken, "What about you?" Marlene fished, "I was married to my wife Stella, she died two years ago," She lowered her head in grief. "I'm sorry, I remember Elisabeth mentioning something about you a while back and your loss," Carla arched her brow, "I've been living in the south of France for the last couple of years, I had to leave London, life just wasn't the same," Marlene gave her look of sadness. "But you're starting a new career," Marlene perked up changing the subject, "Yes, I am, I'll be working with Tristan," She voiced, "So banking, hmmm" Marlene chuckled, they both laughed, there was pause, "I hope I've found a friend in you," Carla stated. "You have," Marlene answered, "Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I have four boys who have school in the morning," She parted from Carla leaving her on the terrace, "Enchanting," Carla whispered under her breath as she watched her walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE.

Hidden agendas

Carla sat at the breakfast table picking at a croissant, "Didn't sleep well?" Elisabeth asked as she stood in the doorway of the dinning room. "Actually, I did, join me?" Elisabeth took her seat at the head of the table. "I never new how much I missed Mrs. Lentz cooking," They both snickered, "She'll be leaving us soon, I'm afraid," Carla shrugged her shoulders, "She's been a fixture here forever, she might decide to stay after all," She picked up the croissant and bit into it. "Coffee madam?" Justus brought the large silver pot to the table and began pouring. "Thank you Justus," She relayed he bowed his head leaving the dinning room. "Did you enjoy last night?" Elisabeth began again, Carla thought of her encounter with Marlene, "I did, everyone was very friendly and they welcomed me, Tristan seems very happy with Emily and little Zoey, well she's charming," She responded. Ansgar's wife seems sweet," Elisabeth mentioned, "Yes, one in a line of many sister in laws," Carla answered in a chuckle.

Carla paused for a brief moment, "I didn't realize Rebecca was gay," She buttered another croissant as she spoke, "Not always but when she matured she had an awakening, I guess you could say," She answered. "Marlene is a very lovely woman," Her voice quacked a little as she spoke her name, "Yes, Rebecca and her fell in love years ago," Elisabeth arched her brow looking at Carla. "Marlene's from here?" She further inquired, "She's a Wolf, her father Thomas worked at our forestry service, he retired a few years ago and you remember Victoria, his wife?" Elisabeth questioned, "She worked at LCL, didn't she?" She squinted her eyes in thought as she answered. "Yes she had an affair with Ansgar, they have a daughter together, Kim," She remarked opening the newspaper. "So, Marlene's sister Kim is my niece?" She seemed surprised, "Yes Ansgar found out a few years back, they were close until he moved to Vancouver and her to Spain with her husband," Elisabeth relayed. "Interesting, we have something in common," She voiced under her breath, "You said something?" She questioned, Carla shook her head, "Oh, nothing," She smiled excusing herself from the table.

Marlene reached under the covers laying her hand in the curve of Rebecca's waist, "Good morning," Marlene touched her lips to Rebecca's ear as she teased her with a whisper. "Hmmm, I'm tired," She placed the pillow over her head, "Going to sleep the day away?" She probed, "Maybe," Her voice muffled by the pillow. Marlene sat up, "Wolfgang has a dentist appointment at eleven, suppose you could take him?" She stood up tugging at the front of her suit jacket, "Rebecca slightly raised up, "Fine," She mumbled, "I'll be home early this afternoon, I would like to have dinner out tonight if you don't mind, Schneider's, say seven?" Marlene gazed at her wristwatch, Rebecca sat up, "I'll make the reservation," She yawned plopping back down and throwing the covers over her head. Marlene readied herself, "Mommy," Wolfgang bounded from the den, "Little man," She picked him up their lips touched, "Mommy, I love you," His big blue eyes showed through the wispy strands of his brunette bangs, Marlene stared, "You remind me so much of your mother," She kissed his cheek setting him back down. Ruth entered from the dinning room, "I'm going to be late if I don't leave now, Rebecca will take him to the dentist and we have dinner planned out," She told her as she walked towards the door.

"We're going to be late for breakfast," Emily touched Tristan's shoulder, "Mommy," Zoey cling to the side of her, "Go sit at the vanity and pick the bow you want to wear in your hair," She tapped her cheek, "I've an early meeting, I'll have to skip breakfast," He straightened is tie, "You should eat before you leave, I'm not feeling well," She sat back down on the edge of the bed. Tristan smiled, "What's wrong?" He asked and then sat next to her they watched their daughter trying to comb her hair, mildly singing as she gazed in the mirror. "Some dizziness and," She felt her inners about to heave she ran into the bathroom returning momentarily, "I think I'm pregnant," She leaned against the door jamb, "Pregnant!" Tristan exclaimed. Emily's insides shrunk at Tristan's tone of voice. "You aren't happy?" She lowly questioned. Tristan grabbed her, "I couldn't be more happier, I love you Emily," He trembled as he spoke, "Just look at how perfect our little Zoey is, how could you think that?" He stepped away from her pulling her chin up with his index finger. "You just seemed disappointed," She answered quietly. "Mommy, are you alright," Zoey approached them with a green bow in her hand.

They both laughed, "Mommy is fine but mommy needs to rest herself," He crouched down beside her, "Why don't we fix that bow and go down for breakfast," He looked back up to Emily she nodded, Tristan took Zoey's little hand and led her back to the vanity, Emily quickly placed the bow in her hair, "Do you have a test or do I need to go to the pharmacy and pick one up?" He questioned eagerly. "I'm not feeling so good, I know you have a meeting but could you?" She became meek, "I'll take Zoey downstairs and I'll be back in just a bit," He smiled closing the door and leaving her to ponder the possibility that she was really pregnant. Emily quickly text Tanja notifying her she would be late. "Please don't be angry," She spoke under her breath she worried about being pregnant again, remembering the long and tiring labor she had delivering Zoey.

Rebecca entered Dr. Kraft's office tugging an unsure Wolfgang by the hand, "May I help you," The receptionist asked, "Wolfgang Von Lahnstein," She answered. The receptionist gave her a hard stare, "Where is the mother?" She plainly asked, "I am his mother," Rebecca was uncertain of her strange behavior. "You are?" She pulled the chart out slipping it in the slot, "Rebecca Von Lahnstein, Marlene's wife and this is one of our four sons, Wolfgang, he's here for a checkup," The receptionist adjusted her eye glasses, "I must apologize," She thumbed through the chart, "I wasn't sure of who you were as its usually Marlene who has brought in the other boys," She pushed back her greying hair from her face. "Mommy, I'm scared," Wolfgang tugged at her jacket sleeve, "Shh, just a moment," She mildly scolded. "You may have a seat, Dr. Kraft will be with you in a bit," Rebecca sat Wolfgang on her lap he had a tear in his eye, "Will it hurt mommy?" She touched the side of his face with her hand, "Silly boy," She grinned, "I want let you go in there by yourself, I promise," She chuckled, And if you're a good boy, we will stop by the castle, I'll bet Mrs. Lentz has ice cream," He smiled and giggled.

Rebecca entered through the kitchen of the castle, "Oh, Rebecca," Mrs. Lentz spoke and then got the ice cream from the refrigerator, "Have you had lunch yet?" She asked, "Actually we had a late breakfast," She replied, "Wolfgang had a good check up with the dentist and he was such a good boy, I promised ice cream," Mrs. Lentz began to spoon it out, "Little Wolfie," She teased. "Rebecca," She quickly turned her head facing the stairwell, "Carla?" She held her arms out, they embraced, "It's so good to see you again," She sat to the table and next to Wolfgang, "And this young man was a hit last evening," She brushed his chin with her index finger, "Hello," He responded dishing up a spoonful of ice cream. "I heard you were back, welcome," Rebecca started to say, "I'm sorry I was delayed in Barcelona the airport was a disaster so to speak," She frowned. "It was nice to meet your lovely wife," She had Marlene on her mind. "Yes she is lovely and thank you," Rebecca remarked. "We should go, I have a ton of work sitting on my desk," She stated, "When you get a chance, stop by," She brushed her shoulder, Wolfgang finished his ice cream, they departed the castle.

Emily patiently waited for the pregnancy test to read either false or positive the clock on the wall in their bedroom ticked loudly, Tristan entered, "Well?" He stared at her with a furrowed brow. "I haven't had the stomach to look at it yet," Emily replied, "I just don't want you to be disappointed if I'm not," She added. Tristan's deep brown eyes were darkened with sadness, "I could never be disappointed in you, I love you Emily, we have a beautiful daughter," He tightly shook his head. With a sigh she walked into the bathroom and pulled the test stick from the vanity and brought it back into the bedroom, they sat next to each other on the bed and didn't immediately look at it, "Here goes nothing," Emily spoke turning it upright and much to their amazement it read positive, Tristan became elated. "We are going to have a baby," He chuckled embracing her, Emily's thoughts were on her mother and how frail she had become as she rested her head against Tristan's chest. "You're not saying anything," He drew back from her, "I am happy," She hesitated, "I have a swimwear line to finish and Tanja is already watching me," She felt sickened by the thought of it all. "Emily you are pregnant, thank god you aren't sick and chances are you aren't that far along, you'll finish the line," He assured her.

"What shall we do?" Tristan questioned further, "Tell our families now?" He began to pace. "No, I'd rather see the doctor first, we don't want to rush into things," She sounded as she stood up to finish dressing herself. "I need to focus on finishing that line, I need to make a good impression," She surmised, "Emily, I don't need to remind you that you've been there for years, what's the worry?" He clutched her in insistence. "I don't think the new designer likes me, she's spoken to Rebecca and Tanja about me and I love my job," She cried out. "Do you want me to talk to Tanja, Rebecca?" He worded in question, "No, please don't say anything, its afternoon and I'm already way behind schedule, I'm sure they're wondering where I am," She slipped on her jacket, "Make an appointment Emily the sooner we know the sooner we can make plans," She kissed his cheek, "I'll be late," She responded opening the door, "No over doing it and call me when you know something," He twitched his finger as he watched her leave out.

"You're home early," Rebecca greeted Marlene at the door, "I would like to relax a little before our night out," She smiled sitting her briefcase off to the side. Rebecca returned to her office with Marlene on her heels, "I didn't get a chance to phone today, how was Wolfgang's appointment?" She asked, Rebecca began pinning a dress on the mannequin, "Fine, he was a little scared at first but he did fine, I stopped by the castle on the way in and met with Carla," She changed the subject. "Oh, yes, charming," Marlene, replied sitting in the chair in front of her desk. "Do you think there will be problems now that Ansgar has returned? His new wife seems to be very nice, intellectual," She added. Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I asked Elisabeth the same thing, we haven't had any arguing or bickering in years, everyone is more at ease, even Tanja has settled some, however, I still don't trust her as much," Marlene groaned at her words. "I think Tanja has changed a lot, Emma and Hannes are nearly grown and they occupy a lot of her time, she left for Paris today," She noted.

"Yeah, I didn't make it into LCL today, by the time I took Wolfgang to his appointment and sifted through all the paperwork piled on my desk, I didn't find the time," She placed a pin in her mouth turning the mannequin. "It's too quiet," Marlene looked around standing up, "The boy's are outside with Ruth, I needed to finish the hem on this dress," She relayed. "I'll see about them, shower early," She smiled Rebecca nodded. Rebecca finished the hem on her dress pushing it back into the corner her cell phone rang she noticed it was Emily, "What's up?" She quizzed, "I'm about finished with summer heat and I was wondering when you would like to review it," Rebecca looked at her watch, "First thing in the morning, Marlene and I have an evening out planned and I'm afraid if I left she would kill me," She giggled answering her. "Fine then," She voiced, "Are you headed home soon?" Rebecca further asked, "Was planning too, why?" She replied, "Before you leave make sure the straps are tightened and I want those single pieces upright and on hangers," She told her, "Will do," They hung up, Rebecca headed upstairs to shower.

"Drinks at No Limits before our reservation?" Rebecca asked, "I could use a glass of wine and if we hurry, we might catch Ollie before he leaves," Marlene stated. "Boy's," Rebecca called them into the great room, "Mommy," Wolfgang ran past her, "Yes mom," Matthew added, "Mind Ruth, finish your homework and to bed on time," Marlene ordered, "Mommy can't we go?" Brandon shirked. "Not tonight, mom and I have a special evening planned," She brushed her index finger across his nose. "Why can't we play at grandma's?" Nicholas begged, "Later boys, mind your manners," Rebecca told them. "Dinner is ready boys, wash up," Ruth grasped Nicholas's shoulder, "Good night," Ruth told them as they left out. Rebecca started the car clutching the steering wheel she began to snicker, "What's wrong?" Marlene nudged her, "Our sons, they're so," She shook her head tightly, "I don't know, they make me happy," She continued, Marlene laid her head back against the headrest, sighing, "They are the love of my life, having them, planning for them," She smiled staring at the car ceiling.

Rebecca and Marlene entered No Limits taking a seat at a table by the bar, "You look beautiful in that dress," Rebecca told Marlene as she stared, "Thank you," She gazed deeply into her eyes, "What can I get you ladies tonight?" Ollie walked up to the table, "Red wine please," Rebecca chimed, "I'll have the same," Marlene nodded, "I'll be right back," He brought them back a chilled glass, "Jorge and I can pick up the boys around six Friday, if that's convenient?" Ollie offered, "Six is fine, I've asked Ruth to pack them a bag, are you sure about Wolfgang?" Marlene inquired. "It wouldn't be the same without him," He grinned widely, "What are your plans for the weekend?" Rebecca questioned. "Zoo Saturday morning, movie that night," Rebecca smiled and sipped her wine, "Make them mind, they all love dirt," She remarked. Marlene and Rebecca finished their drinks. "We have a reservation at Schneider's soon," Ollie kissed each of their cheeks seeing them out. "Friday, six," He mentioned again with a wave of his hand.

Marlene clutched Rebecca's hand as they entered Schneider's, "Ladies," Charlie greeted them, "I have just the table for you two, I hope the piano bar is romantic enough?" She questioned with a smile, "Ladies, drinks?" The waiter asked, "I'll have a scotch," Rebecca ordered, "White wine please," Marlene motioned with her finger. The piano music played softly in the background relaxing them, "Have you decided what you'll be having?" Marlene asked, "Salmon with pilaf, my favorite," Rebecca mentioned, "I think I'll have the same," She closed her menu, they ordered, "Care to dance," Rebecca took Marlene's hand they stood on the dance floor, "I could make love to you right now," Marlene said pulling Rebecca even closer swaying to the music, "Hmmm, that can be arranged," She responded in a whisper and then looked away, Marlene pulled her face back, "What are you thinking?" She moved her lips closer to hers. "Hmmm, exactly where we should do this," They both giggled. "Our dinner is at the table," Rebecca noted breaking their concentration on things. They finished dinner and quickly escaped. "Where are you taking me?" Marlene begged, "You'll see," Rebecca gave an impish grin driving off from the parking lot of Schneider's.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX.

Diamonds and pearls

"Rebecca, you haven't answered me," Marlene quizzed again Rebecca didn't give the slightest hint, "Rebecca," Her name echoed through the car. She turned down the graveled road to the office of the old barn, a place where they had made love before, Marlene chuckled getting out, "How do you suppose I'll explain straw in my hair, clothing," She crossed her arms as Rebecca fumbled for the key under the door mat, "Shh, do you want to wake the horses," Rebecca fussed, they both snickered entering with caution, Rebecca pulled Marlene into her, she gently kissed her holding her lips in a lock, "I love you Marlene," She whispered releasing her lips from hers. "Make love to me," She took Rebecca's hand and led her to a large stack of hay bales they both began to strip, clothes were strewn about the floor of the office and the hay room, Rebecca fetched a large blanket from the saddle rack preparing it as a cover she lay on top of Marlene caressing every inch of her body with her willing fingertips. They kissed passionately and wildly, moaning and groaning in pent up sexual anxiety. Rebecca entered Marlene's soaked and needful void with the penetration of her tongue and lips. "Oh, Rebecca," Marlene winced not holding it in, begging and arching her body up in steady strokes until she came with great force.

Marlene could hardly catch her breath the sudden movement of a horse in a near by stall caught their attention, "Shh," They lie there being quiet, Marlene's heart pounding from the climax she had just experienced. Rebecca eased up and stood in front of the barn hallway peering down on the row of stalls, things became quiet once again, Marlene watched her gazing at the curves of her nude outline in the faint light of the moon creeping through the windows, "Come here," She smoothly demanded. Rebecca wasted no time allowing Marlene to mount her she kissed her forward chest massaging each breast and then sucking them until her nipples were hard, Rebecca moaned lowly, breathing erratically her body becoming restless as Marlene traced her abdomen with the tip of her tongue, "I want to feel you inside of me," Rebecca implored barely getting the words out. Marlene's fingers entered her in a tease, "Please don't stop," She groaned again flexing herself upward as Marlene further entered her with a rhythm of even strokes, Rebecca uttered and shrieked, "I'm about to," She whispered out of breath, Marlene moved her mouth down between her legs the softness of her tongue finding its way inside of her caused an explosion of orgasms. They lay there not talking but rubbing each other with tender hands.

"This is what I'm talking about," Rebecca finally spoke, Marlene cocked her head slightly, "Making love in place on a whim?" She questioned anxiously. "Yes, I love ravishing you in places that are tight and on the edge of getting caught," She giggled, "Well I thought we were," Marlene added under her breath. "It's late surely nobody would be in the barn," She surmised running her hand along the side of Marlene's face. "Remember the night Tristan sat the barn afire? Bella sleeping in here?" She questioned, "I do, how could I forget, I mean it's become a faint memory, something I've tried very hard to forget, forgive but I can't help thinking about how it affected Bella in the long run," Marlene sighed listening to her, "Bella, haven't seen her in years, Ollie says she's doing fine and has healed though it took a longtime," Rebecca squinted her eyes in the dark trying to focus, "Tristan could have easily had a life with her, Andy surely loved her," She snickered wondering how he was. "Andy, and I remember thinking there was something between you two, I made such of a fool of myself falling in love with you," Marlene reminisced, "That may be true but it is getting late, we should go home," She rolled back on top of Marlene and kissed her tenderly.

"Good morning," Miriam entered Marlene's office, "Good morning," Marlene shuffled some papers back into a neat pile on her desk, "How are things?" Miriam questioned, Marlene scratched the top of her head still perplexed about whom she should hire, "I interviewed two yesterday but I get a sense this people are not," She stopped talking looking for the right words, "Up to the challenge, maybe," Miriam spoke and then grinned, "Yes, I think your right," She admitted, "Coffee?" Marlene pointed to the pot on the credenza, "I could use a cup, preparing for finals is not easy and every year seems to get a little more difficult," She added sitting down in front of Marlene's desk, "How's Rebecca?" She inquired, "Good, we had a night out last night, by ourselves, dinner, drinks," She smiled thinking back to the love they made the night before. "Good, maybe she'll settle on her traveling now," Marlene rolled her eyes, "I hope so but then I never know when she will tell me she has to be somewhere on the next flight," She voiced. Miriam lowered her head and shook it, "I've made a decision," Marlene perked up, "You have, hmmm is that good or bad?" She teased. "I'll take the job," Marlene was elated, "You won't regret it, I promise," They shook hands on it. "I still will teach some of my classes," She noted firmly, "I haven't a problem with that," Marlene suddenly felt at ease.

Rebecca entered LCL her briefcase in hand, "Shall I take that?" Aaron glided up beside her, "Yes, I need coffee," She walked up to the coffee bar, "Espresso and make it a double," She ordered, Aaron awaited her in her office. "How is everything?" She asked closing the door and taking a seat behind her desk, "Good," I've lined up the photographer for the fashion show so you can check that off your list," He noted with a nod, telling her, "Did Tanja get the order from Japan? The silk I mean?" Aaron opened his planner, "Arrived on the thirteenth," He closed it quickly, "Do you plan to go to New York after the show?" She asked sipping the hot espresso she held in her hand, "Yes, Sophia will show me around the town," He chuckled. Rebecca furrowed her brow, "You know you'll never tame her, she has an itch," She grimaced. "Lets just say, we are friends with benefits, I like her she likes me, you get it don't you?" He relayed. "Still you should stay out of harms way, I thought she would retire," Rebecca reflected thinking about their conversation, "But going to New York has invigorated her," She giggled in summation. "It was the right move, things were stale here for her, Tanja was about to axe her, it wasn't good, all that talent tied up in her unhinged whims," Aaron spoke truthfully about her.

"Why haven't you ever settled?" Rebecca questioned opening her briefcase in search of some paperwork. "I would've all those years ago but the one woman I would have settled with is married and in love with someone else," He was honest, Rebecca shook her head, "Still pining for Marlene huh?" She quizzed knowing the answer, "Deep down she was the best for me but I was young and so was she, it wouldn't have worked out, she met you and that wasn't going to happen between us, I respect her and her decisions but there are other fish to fry," He laughed, "I have work to finish up the props have been ordered for the runway and I have a lunch date with Mr. Wilhelm about the lighting scheme," He continued getting up, "Good, Emily here?" She asked, "Yes, I saw her earlier," He opened the door answering her, "I should go upstairs and see how things are going," She inserted getting up from her desk. Rebecca slowly climbed the stairs and into the designing area, "Ladies," She got their attention, "Emily are you ready for me to review the swimwear line?" She asked, "I am, I have it on the rack over here," She seemed upbeat to Rebecca. "I hope you're positive, I spent the last days tweaking and re tweaking it," She offered.

Rebecca helped her with the rack pulling each piece off and checking them, "Well, I think you've hit the mark, did Tanja look at these before her trip to Paris?" Emily nodded, "She did but didn't like the way the straps rested on the neckline, "I've changed that and a few other things," She placed on of the one piece suits in front of her. "Maybe a bikini," Rebecca teased, Emily became quiet. "Did I say something?" Rebecca asked feeling unease towards Emily. Emily looked around, "I have something to tell you," She grasped Rebecca by the sleeve pulling her into an alcove. "Are you alright?" She had concern for her, "I'm fine, really but I just found out I'm pregnant," She whispered, "Pregnant!" Rebecca exclaimed, "Please, no one else knows, Tristan and I have decided to keep it quiet until I see the doctor and we know for sure," She replied. Rebecca agreed with her. "Excuse me Rebecca," Laura approached them, "Laura," She cleared her throat. "I'll leave you two to talk," Emily excused herself. "What can I do for you?" They walked back towards her station, "I just can't seem to get the hem on this dress right," She raised it up twirling it around. Rebecca grabbed it feeling the thread pattern, "Change the thread and lets have it re sown," She encouraged her.

"I've wanted to try this gown on since I started it," She dreamed, "Then try it," She smiled at Rebecca, "Oh I couldn't, I mean it's not my place," She felt awkward. "It will be modeled on the runway by someone," Rebecca stated, "Can I? Really," Laura gasped, "Why don't you try it on and I'll see where we are with the hem," She hurried Laura into the dressing area and picked up a pincushion. Laura strolled from behind the dressing area curtain, one knee bent forward the black gown elegant and nicely fitted Rebecca noted in her mind. "Hmmm, very nice, do you like it?" She quizzed Laura as she twirled around in it. "I do, I can't believe I'm actually wearing it," She giggled in reply. "Come forward," Rebecca motioned to her. Laura moved up next to Rebecca. Rebecca knelt next to her lifting the bottom of the gown up and checking the hem, "It will take a few minuets just hold still," She kindly ordered. Laura began to talk trying not to lose her concentration on standing straight up, "Your little boy is so precious," Rebecca looked up to her, "Yes he is but a real mess," She chuckled. "Do you have any other children?" I mean I haven't worked here very long and I don't know a thing about the people here," She voiced her tone pensive. "Yes, I have four boys," She looked back up to Laura, "Four boys," She stammered, "Are you a Von Lahnstein by marriage?" She asked uncertain of Rebecca's place in the Lahnstein family.

"Von Lahnstein through and through," She smiled rolling a pin around between her lips. "Oh, I see or I think I see," She was confused somewhat. "I'm married to my wonderful and beautiful wife Marlene," She finally told her. "Um, once again I feel embarrassed for asking such silly questions," She covered her face with her opened hands. "Not to worry, you didn't know, we've been married for nine years and we have an eight year old, Matthew, a set of twins, Nicholas and Brandon and of course Wolfgang," She snickered thinking of her sons. "No girls?" She remarked in a tease, Rebecca felt the air leave her lungs, "No, no girls, however hard we tried, we never could conceive a girl," She gave her a bold but sad look. "So they're not adopted?" She felt her out, "No, Marlene carried Matthew and the twins and I Wolfgang, the twins were hard on Marlene and the doctor suggested no more childbirth," She told her, "I'm sorry, sometimes not having a girl makes things difficult, " She chuckled in earnest. "My wife is not satisfied, she will want to try for a girl," Rebecca remarked being truthful with her inner self.

Carla stood in the doorway of Tristan's office he looked up, "Carla, please come in," He stood quickly and pulled the chair out in front of his desk for her, "Thank you," She sat down, "coffee, tea?" He asked, "Yes, please," She murmured straightening the sleeves on her suit jacket, "Would you like cream and sugar," He mentioned, "Both please," She looked up to his assistant taking the cup and saucer from her, "The keys to your office," He pulled them from his desk drawer, "I think you'll like the location, just down the hall, a large picture window looks over downtown," He grinned with pride. Carla thought briefly, "I think any office will suit me fine, I'm ready to dig in," She asserted sipping her coffee. "Shall I show you?" He quizzed getting up from his desk, "I believe I'm ready," He escorted her down the hall and into the spacious office he had just offered her, "Wow," She sounded gazing out the window and down on Düsseldorf, "It's beautiful," She was enlightened running her fingertips along the oak desk she sat in the plush leather chair stretching her legs out, "You can make it your own," He broached watching her from the doorway. Carla looked around the walls, they were blank, "I'm sure I'll find some classy art to fill these lonely walls," She stood back up. "Thank you Tristan," She responded, "What is family for?" He asked, "I'll leave you then, Martin will drop the ledgers off for LCL after lunch," He closed the door leaving her alone.

"What are your plans?" Elisabeth keenly asked Ansgar, he eyed her, "Monique and I would like to travel some, Spain, Paris, London," He named a few places. "Do you plan to return to the family business?" She was firm in her questioning, "Hmmm," He groaned not answering her right away. "After years in the forestry business I can't see me venturing into any other type of work," He poured a scotch relaxing in front of the fire that burned in the great room fireplace. Elisabeth sat across from him, "With Hagen returning soon there will have to be a decision of who will run this family, Sebastian seems to enjoy the law firm he has opened, Rebecca is settled with running the clothing industry, Tristan the bank," She noted pursing her lips. "Still, I'm not sure that I'm up to the task, Monique won't tolerate me being tied up in family mess and indecisions, things seem to be running smoothly, why rock that boat," He swigged his scotch, clearing his throat, "You should consider Carla, she has good business sense and like you she's a woman, staunch in her approach to things," He offered. "It's a thought something I will take into consideration," She added. Monique joined them, "Good afternoon," She smiled, Elisabeth was intrigued with her French Canadian accent, "Trust you've gotten your sleeping habits back in order," She chimed. "I have, finally," She looked around the room her dark eyes fascinated by the paintings and tapestries hanging on the walls of the great room she stood in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," She placed her hands behind her back and walked towards Ansgar. "On the contrary, Elisabeth and I were just discussing family business," He worded leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "Would you care to join us for a drink?" She pointed to the credenza, "Tonic water please," She took a seat on the sofa Ansgar fixed her drink and joined her. "It's beautiful day out," Elisabeth relayed staring out the window to the rose garden. "Yes, I walked the grounds earlier, cool though," She tasted the tartness of her tonic water. "So you're from Montreal?" She began her conversation with Monique again they were quickly interrupted by Justus, "Countess, there's a phone call from Tanja, would you like to take it in the study?" He asked. Elisabeth nodded, "Yes, thank you Justus," She turned back to Ansgar and Monique, "Fashion show worries," She excused herself. "It is beautiful here, I'm glad we've made the move, this place is old and full of secrets, mystifying," Monique affirmed finishing her drink.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN.

Where there's a will there's away

"Is everything ok?" Elisabeth asked Tanja as she sat to her desk in the study, "Yes, still in Paris," She spoke from the other end of the line. "I haven't been able to reach either Rebecca or Marlene, I won't be back until Friday evening," Elisabeth smiled widely, "Emma must have found her peace," There was a small moment of silence between them, "Yes, our little girl is growing up," Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I well get in touch with Rebecca, share the news," She voiced happily. "I will call the office in the morning and leave instructions for both Emily and Laura," She told her and then hung up. Tanja returned to the table, "I took the liberty of ordering," Sebastian remarked, as Tanja sat back to the table, "Is everything alright at home?" He asked grasping the fluted glass that held the champagne he was celebrating with. "Fine," She lowered her head and began to pick at the salad on her plate. "Now, now, Emma's growing up Tanja, you knew one day our little girl would want to make her own way," He clutched her hand softly. "I know," She peered at him, "It's just the hardest thing I've ever had to do," She wept. "Let's enjoy Paris the next few days," He commented, "It's not that far, you can come and visit whenever you want," His comfort aided her.

Carla flipped through the first ledger Martin left for her to review she raised her brow setting it aside and moving to the next one. Ansgar made his way down the hall knocking on the half opened door of her office, "Ansgar," She answered, "Please come in," He entered closing the door behind him, "We haven't had much of a chance to visit," He poured a cup of coffee and sat down, "No we haven't," She answered closing the ledger and placing it on top the others. "I came by to see if you would like to join me for lunch, Henri's is still serving street side," Carla closed her eyes for a brief moment, "How I remember that place, certainly," She replied. "How are you really?" He asked plainly, "I'm living day to day, it's been turbulent but I've mended," She stood up and slipped on her jacket. They walked down the block and secured a table along the street, "It's a nice day out," She opened her menu, Ansgar took in a deep breath, "Too nice for working," He laughed, "I've something to ask you," He continued, Carla became intrigued. "What might that be?" She simply questioned, "Would you have interest in running Königsbrunn and the family holdings?" Carla was somewhat shocked at his comment and demeanor, "Why do you ask?" She became more mystified, "Elisabeth wants to settle, travel and enjoy daily life without its hitches," He remarked, "Hagen will return soon and between him, Tristan and Sebastian," He stopped talking, "You mean you have no interest?" She quizzed in surprise.

Ansgar pushed his graying hair away from his face, "No, I don't, I'm lucky, lucky in the sense that I've met a beautiful woman who fills my days and nights, I want to do things I never had time for in the past," He answered firmly and without conviction. "Hmmm, seems your smitten with your new bride," She teased they ordered lunch. "Things were bad," He started to talk, "I thought we would lose the castle, everything," Carla stared strangely, "Elisabeth moved in and took over, I've never cared for my family, I made fun of them, I hated Tristan, Sebastian, we argued constantly," He became agitated, "You've never had a filter," Carla interjected he grinned impishly, "But I've changed, I've made my fortune and I'm happy for once in my life, a wonderful woman haunts me," He added in a laugh. "Sounds like you've made some life changing decisions," She remarked, their lunch was served. "So back to my question," He finished the last of his lunch, "I'm not sure Ansgar, working, other then the banking business isn't really in my realm, hell I gave up working to live simply with Stella," She explained. "Think about it, you could run the family and do a good job," He tipped his drink towards her, "I'll see, right now I just want to settle myself," She eyed him seriously. Ansgar laid his napkin on the table, "Check," He flagged the waiter, "Think about it," He was adamant standing up he bent over and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you this evening," He left her sitting there contemplating their conversation.

"Your home early," Emily told Tristan as he slipped into the bedroom, "I have a board meeting this evening downtown," He quickly kissed her, "How are you feeling?" He asked noticing she wasn't working late, "Tired, I'm through with the swimwear line, so I left early," She smiled laying back against the pillows, Tristan loosened his necktie. "Zoey?" He looked around. "At Rebecca's, Wolfgang," She mentioned yawning and laying back, "Did you contact the doctor?" He questioned laying out a pressed white shirt, "Next Thursday is the earliest I could get an appointment," She uttered hearing him turn on the shower. "Thursday?" He threw his hands up in the air, "We will know soon enough, not to worry," She scolded him watching him undress. "Since we're alone," He teased with a wriggle of his index finger, "I'm tired," She complained continuing, "Besides Ruth might bring Zoey back at any moment, its getting late you know," She refused to move. Tristan lifted her into his arms, "I love you," He whispered his lips close to hers as he stared into her eyes. They kissed with passion he began to undress her she followed him to the shower and an afternoon tryst.

Rebecca opened the front door tired from her long day at LCL, "Mommy," Wolfgang bolted from the den when he heard the front door closing, "Little man," She lifted him up grunting from tiredness, "Aunt Rebecca," Zoey voiced loudly, "Mommy read us a story, please," He put his hands together gazing up at her. "Ruth didn't read to you?" She picked, "Mommy please read us the story about the princess in the castle," He begged again. Rebecca followed them back into the den and sat to the sofa one child on each side of her, Marlene quietly entered chuckling as she listened to Rebecca weave her tale, "Hey," Rebecca looked up, "Long day?" She further questioned getting up to greet Marlene, "A good day actually," Rebecca followed her into the kitchen, "Miriam took the assistant's job," She finally released her breath, "That's great news, I'm surprised though," Rebecca mentioned, "Yes she dedicated to the classroom but I get a sense that she knew we could run a fantastic department together," Marlene added. "The boys aren't home yet?" She looked to her watch Ruth met them in the kitchen, "School phoned the bus was running a little late today," She pulled dinner from the oven, "I'll be leaving early afternoon," She reminded them, Marlene thought briefly, "Ollie and Jorge will be by around six, I should be home in time for them to pick the boys up," She told Ruth and Rebecca.

"Quiet evening for dinner tonight," Carla voiced finishing the section of the newspaper she didn't get to read earlier. "Ansgar and Monique decided on dinner out and Sebastian and Tanja won't be back from Paris until late tomorrow," Elisabeth answered. "Nothing wrong with quietness," She grinned, "How was your first day," Elisabeth seemed curious, "Wonderful, I had lunch with Ansgar today, we talked about the family," She told her, "More hot tea Countess?" Justus looked to both of them, they both nodded their heads, "I'm surprised at the change in Ansgar, its almost like he's youthful again," She snickered. "He's straightened his life out, hasn't gambled in years and isn't as argumentative as he used to be," Elisabeth sounded. "He told me of the rough times Königsbrunn and the business went through he felt he was to blame for a lot of what went on," She repeated what was said at lunch. Helena entered the dining room, "Good evening," She looked at both of them and took a seat next to Carla. "Helena," Carla grasped her hand, "We were just talking about the family," She smiled, "I've been gone for so long, Cambodia, Laos, Egypt and Italy, I wasn't here after the incident with the auction house," She unfolded her napkin, Justus prepared her plate, Elisabeth side deeply. "I don't understand," Carla stated becoming perplexed.

"Thank god Tristan has gotten his life together," She groaned mildly cutting an eye towards Carla. "Oh, did something happen?" She further delved. Elisabeth set her tea cup back down, "Tristan was engaged to Marlene, they were to be married and she left him at the alter he lost control of his senses and ruined a priceless painting that was about to be auctioned to help pay the debts owed by the family," Helena interjected, "Needless to say it caused scandal and I had to resign my position and leave Germany for the betterment of the family," She lowered her head still feeling some shame. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know but isn't Marlene married to Rebecca," Helena smiled, "Yes," She finished her dinner, "Care for a walk in the garden?" Carla agreed they excused themselves. "It's a beautiful evening," They walked as Helena spoke, "Rebecca was very much in love with Marlene, there was complete turmoil, Marlene felt the same but couldn't get past the fact she wasn't gay, Rebecca wouldn't give up and once Tristan discovered they slept together he made Rebecca's life miserable," She relayed they continued to stroll. "So Tristan lost it, had a bad lapse of judgment," Carla surmised. "Tristan was cruel, he punished Marlene also," Helena answered shrugging her shoulders.

"I tried to make him see and reason but he just wouldn't, I never thought those two would survive his wrath but they did and they had their own set of problems, Rebecca," She hesitated for a moment, "Wasn't always honest with Marlene, they broke up but found their way back to each other and have been married since," Carla listened keenly to her long story. "Marlene is a lovely woman," She noted, "Rebecca is lucky to have her, Marlene sacrificed everything for her, her career but Rebecca was totally out of sorts with the goings on at LCL, I guess you could say," Carla shook her head, "Obviously they've made it work, four boys," She murmured, they had a laugh, "Marlene works doesn't she?" Helena answered her, "Yes the university she's accepted the department head's job and will start it in the fall she's been teaching graphic design for years, Rebecca had no choice but to accept the fact that Marlene was finally going to have a career," Helena frowned, "Really its all she ever wanted for Marlene was to be happy, do the things she wanted to," Carla cleared her throat, "I'm looking forward to riding this summer, I have missed it so much, Stella and I use to take long rides in the English country side, so beautiful, when she fell ill all I could do was care for her," She began to reflect.

"It must have been terribly difficult, the person you've loved taken away," Helena responded bowing her head. "We had our ups and downs and I was angry for a long time, angry because Stella knew something was wrong but she swept it under the rug, there wasn't much of a chance after her diagnosis, we tried, numerous doctors but the sad fact was it had spread and rapidly she was so sick Helena, sick of therapy and radiation she couldn't survive any surgery," Her voice began to tremble and crack, Helena knew she needed to vent, let it all out. "She was a brave soul," Helena finally spoke, "Yes brave, a woman so full of life and eager to give, she loved the outdoors, horses," She chuckled remembering her. "Enough about me, what about you?" She quickly changed the subject, Helena breathed in deeply, "I think I'll always be single, after I left the auction house I accepted a job in Cambodia, then Egypt," She stared briefly away from her, "I did meet a man who I thought was right, I brought him here, I would say the family didn't like him he was coarse and rude, a man's man," She remarked and then continued thinking about him, "We were on and off again for several years, I left Egypt and returned to the human side of archeology landing a job in Laos for several years and then on to Italy, I'm home now and haven't decided what steps I'll take next," They strolled back into the castle, "Enjoy the summer, take time to rest, nothing is like home," Carla grinned kindly warning her.

Marlene sat at the vanity brushing her hair out, "Are the boys tucked in?" She quizzed Rebecca as she reentered the bedroom, "Yes, Nicholas was pulling Brandon's hair over a toy," She rolled her eyes, "I hate scolding them but sometimes they're wild and if we don't keep a firm watch of them," She stopped talking slipping into her nightgown. "Boys will be boys," Marlene offered getting up and moving to her side of the bed, Rebecca lie next to her, "Emily told me something today," Rebecca began, Marlene rolled over to face her, "What? She's somehow messed up the swimwear line?" Marlene was being playfully sarcastic. "No, she's pregnant or at least the test she took says she's pregnant, they're keeping it quiet for now or until they find out for sure," Rebecca voiced calmly, "I'm surprised, given the difficulties she had delivering Zoey" Marlene added, Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, "They obviously want more children or else she wouldn't have gotten pregnant," She surmised moving her lips towards Marlene's they kissed, "I love you," She whispered touching her lips again with hers.

"Do you hear that?" Marlene moved closer to Rebecca, "What?" She whispered teasing her, "There's silence and tomorrow evening we will have the house all to ourselves," She giggled, "Does this mean you'll take advantage of me?" Rebecca groaned and smiled. "It does, I was thinking a romantic, candle lit dinner, soft music," She traced Rebecca's lips with her index finger as she spoke. "Hmmm, I wonder if I'll be in the mood," She rolled away from her, Marlene pulled her back towards her, "And wear that sexy black lacy night gown, you know the satin one," She mildly ordered. "I don't know it's a little too sexy," She snickered, Marlene began to tickle her, "Seriously, alone for the weekend, its not often we get this time," She became adamant in speaking. Rebecca sighed, "That's what makes the sneaking around so much fun, intense," She told her. "Kiss me goodnight, I need some sleep," Rebecca sweetly implored, they kissed goodnight.

Rebecca sat at the desk in her office toying with a drawing Laura sent home with her the day before. "Ma'am, Tristan is here to see you," She looked up to Ruth, "Yes send him in," Tristan entered, "I'll bring coffee," She left him to speak with Rebecca. "Good morning," He smiled widely, "Your awfully chipper this morning," She spoke hastily setting the drawing to the side, Ruth brought them coffee, "Thank you," He took the cup and saucer from her, "Will there be anything else ma'am?" She went to the door, "No, no thank you Ruth," She looked back to Tristan, "So what brings you by this morning?" He pulled a ledger from his briefcase, "The last line you produced and revamped, whirlwind, now I know that line's moved to New York but the books have been completed, Martin and Carla have spent the week studying it and we can now successfully close it," He handed it to her, "My copy?" She pointed to herself in a proud grin. "How's Emily?" She changed the subject, "I assume she told you?" He asked, "She did and ask me to keep it quiet, pregnant, are you sure that's a good idea?" She wondered in question, Tristan leaned forward and set the cup and saucer down on her desk. "I hope so, I only want her and the baby to be safe," He had a worried look.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT.

All in a good night

"What did you think of the drawing?" Laura quietly questioned, Rebecca laid the drawing back on the design table, "I don't know, I sketched it and re sketched it and I don't believe I'd change a thing," She smiled, Laura slipped it back into her sketch pad. "It's a relief," She finally spoke, "It's a beautiful design, I can't argue that," Rebecca voiced easing any frustrations Laura felt. "Tanja hasn't come in?" She asked Rebecca, "Tonight she's still in Paris and I'm sure everyone will work tomorrow, fashion worries," She asserted, "I don't have a life," Laura mentioned getting Rebecca's attention. "You live in the loft, close to the city, bars, restaurants," She crossed her arms telling her. "I really don't know anyone, Aaron and I have been out for a few drinks," She admitted, "Well Aaron is a nice guy, single," She motioned with the flip of her hand, "Has a thing for Sophia," Laura bowed her head saying. "Sophia lives in New York, kind of far don't you think?" She answered her, "Still he's just a friend," She remarked. "Well there you have it, at least you have one friend and there will be others, maybe one evening we could go out for drinks, get to know one another," Rebecca surmised. "I would enjoy that, meeting your wife," She responded happily. "Speaking of wife," Rebecca stated looking at her watch, "She's expecting me home, good evening," She left Laura to ponder a friendship with her.

Marlene set the table breathing in the scent of the candles she had lit. "Hello anyone home?" Rebecca called from the front door, "Dinning room," Marlene looked at her from around the corner of the door, "I haven't heard it this quiet in years," Rebecca giggled, "Dinner will be served soon, why don't you fix yourself a drink and get comfortable," She kindly ordered. Rebecca sat in the great room the fire popped and crackled as she stared up at the portrait of her beautiful wife, suddenly she felt Marlene's hand caressing the top of her shoulder, "I love you," She bent down whispering in her ear. "Its rather cozy in here," She answered petting the top of her hand, "Shall we eat?" She walked around in front of the chair Rebecca was sitting in and looking down on her, "What did you prepare?" She asked in a teasing way. "Salmon, white potatoes and salad," She answered, "I am hungry," Rebecca mentioned swigging the last of the scotch in her glass, "Dinner is served then," They walked hand in hand to the dinning room sitting across from each other as they normally did.

"What kind of day did you have?" Marlene began the conversation. "Busy and as always there will be issues come time to do the summer fashion show," Marlene groaned taking a sip of wine from her glass, "Laura, the new designer seems nice enough," Rebecca took a bite of her salad, "Laura? What's her last name," She squinted her eyes trying to think, "Navarrone," Rebecca recalled, "Spanish?" Marlene quizzed, "Yes, she's a little lonely, I think, she says she knows no one, accept for Aaron and his mind is wrapped around Sophia," Marlene stoically chuckled. "And we all know her mind is wrapped around you," Rebecca eyed her, "Marlene you're being ridiculous she and Aaron have had a good relationship," Marlene interjected, "And you managed to ruin that by moving her to New York," She assured her. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, why ruin a perfect evening alone by arguing over people that aren't involved in our lives," She became miffed. They finished dinner quietly, "I need a shower," Rebecca excused herself from the table, "I'll do the dishes, will you be back down?" She asked trying to ease Rebecca's mood. "Hmmm," She walked away with a grimace heading upstairs.

Marlene placed the last dish in the dishwasher and then scouted the dinning room for lit candles she walked out and looked up to see Rebecca moving slowly down the stairs the black satin nightgown showed off her fashionable legs, "Wow, " Marlene voiced in a sexual tone, Rebecca with a palate tucked under her arm waltzed into the great room and unfurled it, laying it out by the fire, Marlene followed her heart thumped as she could feel her inners burning with desire, "After all these years and you still take my breath away," She spoke moving closer to Rebecca, they kissed in a tease of the lips, Rebecca began to unbutton Marlene's shirt, "I want you," She kissed the side of her neck as she slipped her shirt and then bra off, Marlene unzipped her pants, Rebecca helped her slide them off. Rebecca looked her in the eyes, "I don't want to talk, I just want to make love passionately to you, hold you, laugh with you," Marlene's lips met hers in a fever storm they laid down together Marlene on top of Rebecca she rolled the fine satin of Rebecca's gown between her fingers and moaned as she did. Marlene's hand found its way to the lacy hem of the underwear Rebecca was wearing she toyed with the hem causing Rebecca to flinch.

"Stop teasing me," Rebecca uttered becoming anxious she grabbed Marlene's hand and guided it between her legs she groaned loudly at the steady rhythm of Marlene's foreplay. Marlene stopped suddenly, Rebecca eased the arch in her back, "Please don't stop, please," She was lost in a fog of sexual bliss. Marlene slowly slid her panties off, "Spread your legs," She calmly demanded, Rebecca did as she was told, Marlene tongued her void, Rebecca's fingers rifled through the blond strands of her hair, "I'm about to come," She became squeamish and out of control, Marlene penetrated her deeper she shrilled in a scream locking her legs tightly around Marlene's shoulders, "More," She begged her body quacked the heat from the tiny beads of sweat on her forehead began to roll down her cheeks. "My god," She screamed out again until she finally relaxed imprisoned by the waves of climaxes she was experiencing. Marlene settled herself alongside Rebecca her hand caressing her arm, "I love our time together, making love," She mentioned kissing the side of her face, Rebecca kept her eyes closed. "I do miss the dirt," She answered they both giggled, Rebecca kissed Marlene gently staring at her nudeness in the dim light of the flames that burned in the fireplace. Rebecca mounted Marlene and began to sweetly kiss her neck her hands tightened their grip on her hips as she pushed her mound against Marlene's, "Hmmm," She moaned running her hands the length of Rebecca's backside.

They kissed lips and tongues locked together whispering to each other, flesh on flesh, heat on heat sweat trickled as Rebecca paced herself against Marlene. "Make love to me," She moaned, Rebecca obliged sinking her fingers deep within Marlene there was fire between her thighs as she wriggled moaning and groaning to an erotic rhythm. Marlene's nipples harden as Rebecca's lips grasped them she held them between her teeth stroking her as she did. Marlene laid spent from the sexual encounter they had she swallowed hard arching her head back, "You make me feel so alive, loved," Her hand found its way to the side of Rebecca's face, "I could lay here forever, in your arms," She snuggled close to her throwing the palate up over them they fell asleep cradled within each other's arms.

Rebecca showered and dressed, Marlene rolled over and stretched, "Where are you off to so early?" She questioned raising up, Tanja will be in this morning and we have a meeting about the fashion show," She thought she had told her, "Rebecca it's Saturday, come back to bed, Tanja can handle the meeting," She remarked. "I can't Marlene," She sat beside her, "You can, you give them all of your undivided attention as it is," She was a little angered. "Please don't be that way," She stood up and finished putting her makeup on, "How long will you be? This is our weekend together, alone," She brought the point she was trying to make home, "I don't know but I'll hurry home as fast as I can," She replied sweetly not wanting to anger her wife any further. Marlene grimaced rolling over, "How about you and I go down to the river tonight for some crabs, it will be a beautiful evening out we could walk along the Rhine," There was a quietness that hung in the air, Rebecca awaited Marlene's answer, "Please don't spend all of your day there, we need some time together, I have so much to do before final exams are taken and my time will be short," Marlene voiced in an air of concern she knew that taking the department head position would mean she would be working a lot. Rebecca bent down and kissed the side of her cheek, "I'll be home as soon as I can, not to worry, we will have plenty of time alone," She snickered leaving out.

Tanja sat at her desk the steam from her coffee cup rose up to meet her face, "Hmmm," She picked up the warm mug sipping it she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes the trip to Paris front and center in her mind, "You wanted to see me?" Laura asked from the wide crack in the door, "Yes," Tanja was brought back to her senses. "Coffee perhaps tea?" Her big blue eyes traced the shape of Laura's face as she asked, "No thank you," She sat down feeling a little nervous, Rebecca entered the office, "Good morning," Laura pursed her lips, "As you both know the fashion show will be the third week in June, overtime for preparation will start the middle of next month the pressroom must be up and running, no more breakdowns," She became insistent as she spoke. "The machinist was here Thursday and did the maintenance," Laura chimed in, "Good, I don't need to remind you that breakdowns make the schedule much tougher. Tanja opened up the portfolio Laura had left on her desk the day before, "I think you'll find those to be some very lovely designs," Rebecca added watching the expression on Tanja's face as she flipped through the pages. "So I did make a good choice," She bragged on herself. "These are ready I take it?" She further inquired. "They are just a touch up on the scarlet evening jacket and I should be through," Laura stated. "Rebecca is Emily here?" She thumbed through her phone and text her. "She's on her way down," Rebecca poured a cup of coffee and sat back down.

Marlene dressed pulling her hair back in a tight ponytail she sat to the vanity and put on her makeup. "What shall I do," She became miffed thinking about Rebecca she tapped her fingertips on the top of vanity and then headed downstairs, "A hot cup of coffee," She spoke under her breath, "That's what I need," She poured herself one and moved outside she began her walk along the path to the stone wall encountering Carla. "Oh good morning," She startled Carla, Carla raised her hand up to block the rays of the sun, "It's such a lovely morning I thought I'd take a walk," She told Marlene, "It is beautiful, would you care for coffee or maybe tea?" She asked giving a nod of her head towards Carla. "I'd love some," Her tone filled with enthusiasm. Carla followed Marlene inside, "I'll bring a tray of tea," She walked her into the great room where she sat in front of the fireplace gazing up at the portrait that hung about the mantel. "Did Rebecca sew that dress?" She quizzed Marlene, "Yes she did, I don't think I could have even remotely worn someone else's dress," They both laughed. "Lemon?" Marlene asked, "Yes, thank you," She handed Carla the cup and saucer. "You have a beautiful home," She hesitated briefly, "But quiet," She eyed Marlene, "The boys are with Ollie and Jorge this weekend and our staff of one has gone to spend some time with her son," Marlene added to her comment with a smile. "I rather liked living the simple life," Carla noted sipping her tea.

Marlene began to talk, "Rebecca built me this fine house, though its not the castle, we decided we wanted something not so grand scaled but smaller, I come from a very simple family and I wanted children," She remarked, Carla relaxed a little more, "Rebecca never struck me as that type, I mean having children" She was honest in her speaking, "If she was going to be married to me that was one of the stipulations," Marlene goaded. "I see you all make a very handsome and happy family, boys," She snickered, "I wanted girls," Marlene chimed in, "But as fate would have it," She suddenly stopped talking for a moment. Carla's eyes traced the outline of her face she gazed at the twinkle in Marlene's eyes. "Enough about me, what about you?" She asked kindly, "Looking at this place reminds me of my days in England, Stella and I felt the same, simple, a place in the countryside and while we had servants we spent most of our time, riding, hiking and doing outdoor things that Stella so loved to do," She became perplexed thinking about her, "Makes me wonder why she failed to tell me about her health issues," She swigged her tea pursing her lips, "It must have been difficult, being alone, caring for her," Marlene felt sadness for her loss.

"I've had time to be angry and to heal," She shook her head saying, "So how's things at the bank?" Marlene inquired pouring more tea in their cups, "I love it, actually its not near the stress I experienced when the family and the businesses were in such a strain, we've overcome so much, studying the ledgers for LCL I've discovered that the fashion industry is on its toes," Her smile warmed Marlene's heart she felt proud of Rebecca. "Rebecca and Tanja have made great strides and brought LCL back to its glory," She voiced, "I will agree, so tell me do you enjoy horseback riding?" Carla quickly changed the subject, "I do," Marlene answered setting her cup and saucer down. "I plan to do quite a bit of riding this summer maybe you could join me," She probed. Marlene thought for a moment, "I haven't had much time for riding, well since Wolfgang was born," She worded. "Oh, I thought Rebecca carried Wolfgang," Marlene quickly interjected, "She did but with three small children and an infant outside functions weren't an option," Her statement made sense to Carla. "My sister Dana is the horse whisperer in our family she's been married to Hagen for years and I look forward to their return," She smiled thinking of her sister. "I know a new influx of horses is on the horizon with the both of them returning, I look forward to the challenge of a good steed," She laughed they finished their tea.

"Dana and Hagen are in the midst of adopting a child from Croatia before they return here," Carla locked her hands around her crossed knees, "I assume they are childless?" She felt Marlene out. "Yes, Dana was never able to have a child, this is so important to them," She voiced excited about their impending return. "I'm surprised Hagen left Königsbrunn to begin with, I mean the setup here," She thought about it, "Hagen has a child with another woman and they couldn't live here so they moved to Hannover and have had great success there," She told her the truth about him and his affair. "I should go, by the way where's Rebecca? I was so hoping to visit with her as well," Marlene clinched her jaw tightly, "LCL, fashion show concerns and this is our weekend with no boys," She answered seriously. "Oh, I'm sorry, sore subject?" She prodded. Marlene felt the need to tell her, "Rebecca is a dedicated person, I can't blame the fact that she is devoted to her work but sometimes family is what's important," She could tell Marlene was somewhat angered. "The Lahnstein's have a strangeness about them, as I remember Rebecca and of course she was much younger then was head strong and eager, I can't say that I blame her though because after all she is a Lahnstein," Her comments made Marlene realize that Rebecca would never give up the fight where her family was concerned.


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE.**

 **The essence of glory**

Ansgar and Martin drove the golf cart along the scenic trail to the first tee of the Country club golf course. "How's Carla working out?" Ansgar probed as he watched Martin practice swing is driving iron, "She's only been here a week but so far she's worked out fine," He answered firmly his attitude adjusted to the game he was about to begin. "Why do you ask?" He questioned, Ansgar shrugged his shoulders, "She's my sister," Martin gave him a strange look, "You seem upset, out with it Ansgar, I've known you too many years and Carla was never front and center," He became confused by his demeanor. "I was hoping she would run the family, Elisabeth is about to retire and I feel she's the one who can better run the business," He explained setting his golf ball on the tee. "Hmmm," Martin gurgled, "Once a snake always a snake," He voiced as Ansgar swung his iron driving the ball into the distance. Ansgar gave him a sheepish grin, "On the contrary, I've decided that life with my wife is what's important," He told him. "So you truly have no intentions of working within in the family business? Doesn't seem possible, your gambling debits were hard enough to cover, I can't imagine you not having your finger in the pie" He looked at Ansgar with a sharp stare. "I've made my money, now its time to enjoy it," He remarked. Martin teed up and then looked back at Ansgar. "Lahnstein enterprises is doing very well, this woman of yours must have really changed your interests," He added swinging his club and following the ball with a keen eye.

"Being away all these years has changed me, I realized that gambling and extortion wasn't going to get me anywhere, except, in a prison cell, I've done that and I'm not about to live that kind of life, I've hated my family for far too long and while I'm not fond of the lot, I have to see beyond them and their arrogance, Königsbrunn and its holdings should be managed by someone with clout and intelligence," He commanded. "So your issues lie with Tristan, Hagen and Sebastian?" They climbed back into the golf cart as they talked. "Yes none of them are worthy," Martin quickly interjected, "That's your opinion," He hesitated briefly before speaking, "And one you should keep to yourself, Elisabeth will make her decision but won't be privy to any interference from you," He advised in a warning. Ansgar clinched is jaw tightly, "I won't interfere, Monique won't allow it," He chuckled. "The forestry service deserves to be looked at," Martin urged cutting him an eye. "Elisabeth has mentioned it," He relayed. "Since Thomas Wolf retired its been in limbo, Elisabeth hasn't made a decision on selling it or replacing him, you should think about it," Martin responded giving pause and thought to Ansgar.

Tristan inhaled the smoke from the cigar he was smoking he twirled the scotch in his glass staring at it. "Tristan," Carla entered the great room, "Ah, join me for a drink," He smiled she poured herself a whiskey and sat across from him. "How are things?" He started the conversation between them, "Fine," She took a swig of her drink. "Emily?" She looked around for her, "Resting," He sighed. "Is everything alright?" She had an air of concern. "Yes everything is fine, so how do you like your new job?" He questioned her, "I'm surprised at the lack of stress and of course I'm pleased that the family business is turning such a great profit," She stated. "I know you've reviewed the books for LCL and Rebecca," She interjected, "I have and yes Rebecca and Tanja have made great strides in bringing the fashion industry to its feet," Carla added. "Rebecca taking the administrative position was a godsend for LCL, Tanja is just Tanja," He smirked. Carla chuckled, "I guess everyone still feels the same about her," He gave a sheepish grin, "I visited with Marlene this morning," She changed the subject. "Yes Marlene, Rebecca's greatest love," He chuckled deeply. "Seems you're a little stoic when it comes to your sister and her relationship with Marlene," Tristan shifted her an eye. "Makes sense," He took a drink before continuing, "You've been gone for a long time and your hearing things that makes little if any sense to you," She frowned listening to him.

"That was years ago," He began to tell her the truth, "And yes I loved her but she loved my little sister more, Rebecca and Marlene lied to me over and over when I knew something was wrong but that's the past, they're happy and I've found the most wonderful and charming woman," He took in a deep breath. Carla swallowed hard thinking there must have been real drama between them all, "You've managed to straighten your life out," She spoke in a considerate voice, "I have and I'm thankful that Elisabeth and the family gave me the chance, I wasn't so happy in those days, I had issues and I dealt with some really bad things," A smile crossed his face, "I have Zoey and Emily, what more could a man want, I make a good living and I've helped the family greatly," He gave himself furor. "Well I'm glad to see the family doing so well and I will enjoy the challenge of working with you," She finished her drink, "Now if you will excuse me I believe I'll go rest before dinner," She sat her glass on the end table leaving Tristan to his thoughts.

Rebecca entered the front door quietly closing it she laid her things off and sat her portfolio inside the door of her office. "Marlene," She called out walking into the den where she found Marlene curled up on the sofa a book rested across her lap. Rebecca bent down and gently removed the book closing it and laying it on the coffee table, "Hey," She brushed Marlene's cheek with her fingertips. "Marlene confused, looked around, "What time is it?" She felt for the book she was reading, "It's two thirty and I'm home to spend the rest of the weekend with you," She kindly smiled. "So how about dinner down at the River cafe? We could eat crabs," She asked. Marlene still felt a little miffed. "Sure," She finally relented. "Marlene," Rebecca sat beside her, "Please don't be angry, I have a job to do," She mildly complained. "When you took this job I was so hoping there would be more time at home, you don't work for LCL," She became animated, "Marlene that's not true, LCL has been what's put food on the table and paid most of our bills," She furrowed her brow. "And my job doesn't?" She gave a harsh stare as she crossed her arms in anger. "Your not being fair Marlene," Rebecca groaned, "Fair, I think I've been very fair, when you took this job it was so you could spend more time at home, with us, your family." Rebecca lowered her head, feeling pain from her stabbing words.

"I've been home and a great deal, I carried Wolfgang and took time away from my job to raise him," She cried out. "I know that Rebecca and I'm grateful for that," She spoke, "I don't want you to be grateful Marlene, I want you to be more understanding then you are at this moment," Rebecca's eyes began to water. "The last two years have been a hardship, you've been gone way more then any other time, are you trying to make up for the fact that you gave birth to Wolfgang?" Rebecca raised her hands in the air, "Why would you say that?" She questioned gritting her teeth. "Because it's how it seems," Marlene felt ridiculed. "I don't want to argue anymore, this is ridiculous," She cut Marlene with her words. "Fine," Marlene ran up the stairs as Rebecca followed behind her. "Why do you run away every time we argue," Rebecca grabbed Marlene's arm pulling her back around to her she could see the tears in Marlene's eyes. "I don't want to argue either Rebecca, what's the point, you won't listen to reason," She stammered. "That's not true, I was gone a few hours, I come home and your unhinged," She stated feeling exasperated. Marlene pulled herself away fleeing to the bedroom and closing the door.

Helena flipped through the mail that lay on the sofa table in the study. "Hmmm," She picked up a brightly colored post card from somewhere unknown she turned the card over noticing it had been addressed to her she began to read it, "Helena, it's been awhile and I was wondering how you are, I miss our time together in Laos and I will be in Düsseldorf for a seminar on the fifth of June, I was hoping we could get together for dinner and drinks, my number is listed on the bottom, hope to see you, always, Roger Devon," She snickered thinking about their time spent working the fields in Laos. Helena held the postcard up against her chest, "Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked her entering the study she quickly turned around, "Sebastian, remember the nice young man I met when I went to Laos?" She showed him the postcard, "Um, yes" He looked at it his blue eyes twinkled staring at the card. "Coming for a visit I see," He poured himself a tonic and water, "Seen Elisabeth?" He quizzed her they sat down together, "Not this afternoon, however I'm sure she'll be at dinner," She remarked. Sebastian sighed deeply, "Sebastian what's wrong?" She asked with concern, "Nothing," He hesitated a second, "Ansgar," He shook his head tightly, "Seems he's pitching for Carla to take over when Elisabeth decides to step down," He answered plainly.

"Is Carla really that bad of a decision?" She wondered in question, "When Ansgar is behind it, it is," He confirmed, "I don't think Carla is easily influenced by Ansgar he appears not to want much to do with the family business," She surmised. "Still his track record isn't the greatest," He eyed her, "I think you should give her a chance, besides you are busy in your own law practice," Helena relayed, "True and I'm even more busier than I thought I would be," She reached over and touched her brother's sleeve, "I don't think your interests lie in running the family businesses, you have enough on your plate with the legal part of Lahnstein enterprises, I want to travel more the auction house doesn't interest me," She added, "It's been defunct for quite awhile," He reminded her. "You should think about Hagen when her returns, I know he's been gone for years but it won't take him long to get back into the swing of things, how the family business runs," She spoke honestly. "And our brother Tristan?" Sebastian mentioned, Helena smiled, "Tristan's true gift is in banking, you know he's really come around and appears to be happy and set on the right path," Sebastian listened to what she said. "Elisabeth will make her decision, I just hope it's the right one," He stood up and then bent down kissing Helena's cheek, "I'll see you at dinner," He responded leaving Helena to studied the postcard she clutched in her hand.

"Marlene," Rebecca lightly rapped on the door she opened it a crack finding Marlene curled up in the bed she entered and laid by her side pulling her hair back from her face. "I don't want us to argue, it makes me feel bad inside," Marlene rolled over to face her. Rebecca could tell she had been crying. "I know, it ruins the whole scheme of things," She touched Rebecca's lower lip with her index finger tracing it as she stared at her face. "Lets have dinner out like we planned, we could talk rationally and without argument," She teased the tip of Marlene's nose with hers. Marlene agreed sitting up, "I think I'll shower and change, " Rebecca grinned, "I like that idea," Marlene put her hand against her chest, "Not now, it's still early, you should call Ollie and check on the boys, I haven't heard from them, I guess things are alright," She surmised furrowing her brow. "Ok, you shower and change, I'll check in on the boys," Marlene stepped into the shower as Rebecca phoned Ollie. "Everything is fine with the boys, Nicholas scraped his knee again," She snickered talking to Marlene from the other side of the shower door. Marlene opened the door the mist of the steam from the hot shower shrouded her, "Take your clothes off," Marlene ordered, Rebecca obliged.

Ollie and Jorge gathered the boys up sitting them on the sofa, "Uncle Ollie are we going to the movies?" Wolfgang blurted, "Yeah the Minion's," Brandon added, "If you two don't stop talking uncle Ollie and uncle Jorge won't take us anywhere," Matthew scolded them while Nicholas toyed with the bandage on his knee. "Boy's settle," Ollie shook an index finger at them, "See I told you," Matthew pushed Brandon, Wolfgang began to cry, "Shh now," Jorge picked up Wolfgang, "It's ok," He rocked him in his arms, "Matthew don't push your brother and Nicholas leave your knee alone," Ollie ordered biting his tongue he couldn't help but laugh, "There's a snack for each of you on the table, now go and have it before we leave for the movie and no fighting," The boys single filed into the kitchen, "I love you," Jorge grasped Ollie by the shoulders, you are such a good father," Ollie felt a tightness in his chest, "They've been good but not being able to be outside much has been difficult," He remarked. "I think its time that we look at that house we've always talked about," Jorge relayed, Ollie grinned, "You mean it?" He quizzed, "I do," They embraced and then quickly kissed, "It's too quiet," Ollie noted, "I should check on the boys," Jorge nodded as he watched him quickly escape into the kitchen.

"Hmmm, our favorite table," Rebecca voiced as she and Marlene sat across from each other the waiter lit the candle on the table and took their drink order, "It's a nice evening, Ollie said that he and Jorge were taking the boys out to the movies, I hope they don't fill them with too much junk," Marlene smiled at Rebecca, "Well if they do at least they're staying with them," She snickered looking at the menu, "I can only imagine how wild they'll be," Rebecca noted, they ordered dinner. "Marlene, I know you're not happy with my situation at the moment but I promise that after the fashion show, I'll be home for the summer, I think we should plan a trip away, a vacation with the boys," She tried to ease into the situation with her. "I think a vacation is a good idea our sons need to become worldly," She remarked then continued, "But what about in the fall? My job will be more busier, especially at first," She responded eyeing Rebecca. "But you said you would be able to make your own hours," Rebecca became confused at Marlene's statement, "I will but I have to set some type of schedule, I can't say that I won't be working late hours," She added trying to hold her voice down, "I will try my best Marlene but you have to know I'll be traveling in the fall, New York, the winter fashion show," she voiced, their dinner was served breaking the tension between them, Rebecca felt her stomach knot she didn't want to be angry or argue with her. "Rebecca, I'm not in the mood to argue tonight, it's tiring and stressful," Marlene answered her. "Marlene, I don't want to argue either but we have to resolve this, I don't want to feel as though every time I leave you'll be unhappy," She cried out in a stare.

"Rebecca, we can talk about this over and over, I know you have a job to do and I know you have to be gone at times but not as much as you have the last two years," She explained. They finished dinner without much talking, Rebecca felt Marlene was being insensitive, "You're being quiet," Marlene touched Rebecca on the sleeve, "I'm not talking Marlene because I'm paying attention to the road," She cut an eye to her, Marlene sighed. "When we get home I think we should sit down and talk, honestly the only way we are going to clear the air is to settle this once and for all, we have to make decisions that center around our family Rebecca," She mildly demanded. "I agree, we should plan out for what's about to happen, I have the fashion show this summer and I'll be spending most of my time at home," She eased into the conversation hoping Marlene would be a little more considerate.


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN.**

 **Decisions**

Marlene and Rebecca entered the great room pouring a nightcap they sat down across from one another. "I will have to return to New York the middle of September, I'll be gone a couple of weeks in preparation of the winter fashion show," Rebecca began the conversation, "September will be a busy time for me as well, there will be departmental turmoil, I'm almost sure of it, I'm hoping by taking the summer off I'll be able to spend some time putting together a manifest, a work schedule I mean, one who will have my team prepared for the influx of new students," Marlene grimaced in saying, "You are confident no doubt," Rebecca honored her, "We are both so career minded that sometimes we don't look at the obvious," Rebecca reflected staring at the golden brown scotch in her glass. "Our boys are beginning to grow, Matthew has sprouted in the last few months, its getting to be a time that they need our undivided attention," Marlene calmly warned. Rebecca looked away for a second, "I know you've done your part, I mean being here for them while I worked away," She sighed then sipped her drink. "I love them Rebecca, they're ours," She mildly noted not raising her voice. "I love them too and yes taking two years off to raise Wolfgang put me behind in my work duties, I was fortunate I could work from home," She cried out in explanation.

"You could still work from home, I know you have to travel, I know its part of your job but longer than two weeks in New York?" She questioned her, Rebecca curled her lip, "Does your concern lie with Sophia?" She got up the nerve to ask. "No but I must admit she'll do just about anything to get her hooks in you," She answered honestly. "Nonsense, besides I won't let that happen," Rebecca reassured her, "Why didn't you let Tanja fire her?" Marlene brought that burning question to light again, "Too much talent, she wanted to stay, Tanja wasn't having it, while she realized her talent she also realized that Sophia was quirky, a free spirit, she talked too much while she was here and LCL lineups were being copied elsewhere, Tanja thought she was to blame for most of it," Rebecca firmly answered, "Funny I don't remember most of that," Rebecca grunted, "I wasn't about to burden you with that mess, you were so busy with Matthew and the twins," She relayed. "But was it proven?" She quizzed Rebecca, "Not really, I had to bandage together her collection and her reputation, however Tanja never could really prove it," Rebecca remembered. "Enough about her, I think what we need to discuss is us, what do you want Marlene?" She asked straight forward.

Marlene felt as though she were being put on the spot, "That's an unfair and insensitive question Rebecca," She pled, "We won't resolve this if I don't know what your feeling, I want you to be happy Marlene but at what cost?" She replied boldly. "You've known all along how I feel, stop using it as an excuse to justify things," She laid her face in the palms of her hands as she answered. "Justify? You know this is my job and at any moment I'll have to leave, put out a fire, squelch an argument," She commanded, "When we married, I promised you that I wouldn't spend all of my waking hours, days and nights at LCL, yes I have to go there and yes I still have fashion shows, photo shoots and designers to guide there," Rebecca stood placing her hands on her hips she began to pace. "The last two years have been hard Rebecca, you've been gone for quite some time, way more than the times before." Rebecca quickly interjected, "Why do we keep discussing the last two years? I think you've clarified that I was off from work with Wolfgang for too long and I was eager to catch up, isn't that what you're claiming?" She asked crossing her arms and giving her a look of Lahnstein disapproval. "My career is also moving forward, however I'm here, very rarely do I get to travel, leave, I accepted this position after careful and thoughtful consideration Rebecca, I want to be important and successful," She had a tear form in her eye. "But you are successful and talented and I understand you want your time in the spotlight," Rebecca rushed to her side, "Lets take the summer, think about this, talk rationally and without argument," She bent down and kissed Marlene's forehead, "I'm tired and going up to bed," She left Marlene alone in the great room their discussion clouding her thoughts.

"Good morning," Tristan entered the dinning room, "Carla, Elisabeth," He added, Justus poured his coffee, "Monday already," He chuckled, Elisabeth finally spoke, "I want to have a family meeting Thursday evening after dinner," She told Tristan and Carla, Ansgar, Monique and Helena entered together, "Did I hear a meeting? Good morning everyone," Helena stated sitting next to Tristan. "Emily?" She cut her brother an eye, "Getting Zoey ready for mother's day out, they'll be down shortly," Ansgar looked to Elisabeth, "What is the meeting about?" He asked. "Hagen will be returning soon, work will began on the new stables the end of next month and decisions must be made," She answered him, "I suggest all of the family gather when Hagen returns," Tristan mentioned, Ansgar rolled his eyes. "I will listen to what each and everyone of you have to say, keeping our family business in good running order is of the upmost importance," Elisabeth spoke sincerely, "I agree with Tristan, I think waiting to see what Hagen's feelings are will help to make a determination, don't you think?" Carla turned to face Elisabeth as she spoke. "Well, yes, yes I do agree, Rebecca will need to be present as well," She looked back to Carla answering her.

Carla slipped on her jacket, buttoning it up, "Got a moment," Ansgar caught her by the arm they entered the great room, "What is it? I'm late already," She asked him, "I really want you to reconsider running the family business, I don't think Hagen or Sebastian is the answer," Carla frowned, "Ansgar," She crossed her arms, "I'm not really sure what I'm going to do, I haven't given it anymore thought, I'm trying very hard to get my bearings and settle myself into my new position," He groaned pursing his lips, "Don't disregard it, I know your busy and I know you have a lot on your plate but our family is what's really important, you heard what Elisabeth said," Carla lowered her head, "Ansgar, if your so concerned with the other family members why don't you talk to Elisabeth have her hear you out, I'm going to be late," She mentioned again walking to the doorway, "I'll see you this evening," She added leaving him. "Pressuring your sister won't get her to change her mind so easily," Monique entered the great room, Ansgar turned to face her, "Eavesdropping?" He grinned, "Not really, I was just on my way out for a walk when I overheard your conversation," She remarked her dark eyes piercing his. "I'm sorry," He clinched his jaw, "No need to be, I can only listen but sometimes I think you try to hard," She moved closer to him and embraced him.

Aaron carried a set of props over to the catwalk and set them down, "Eager for this fashion show to be over with," Laura stated walking up behind him and startling him, "I've had many years of experience doing fashion shows," He shook his head, Laura placed her hands behind her back walking closer, "Going to New York after the show?" She asked quietly, "I am, Sophia is going to show me the town, ah, New York by night," He smiled in a daydream. "May I ask you something?" She began gazing at him, "Sure, what is it?" Laura hesitated momentarily, "Are you serious about her, I mean New York is a long way from here," She remarked, "No, we've seen each other off and on over the years but Sophia is a free spirit and I think she sometimes has interests in others, I mean she doesn't always enjoy the company of a man if you get what I mean," He tried to explain without being overbearing. "Oh," Laura frowned, "She's like Rebecca," She spoke under her breath. "Not exactly," He relayed grimacing, "How is Rebecca?" He resounded, "You know, gay," She muttered, "Do you have a problem with a person's sexuality?" Aaron further inquired, Laura felt shamed, "No, no, not at all, I've never dated a women or slept with one but it doesn't mean I'm not opened to it, I guess what I'm trying to say is," She suddenly stopped talking her thoughts confusing.

"I don't know what I'm saying," She eyed Aaron they both laughed. "I think I can answer you, I know it is confusing but you love who you love and you'll be with whomever you want to be with," Aaron summed it up for her. "I'm totally straight," Aaron mentioned and further added, "There's only ever been ladies in my life, do I care about their sexuality when I meet them? No I don't, I can't tell another person whom they should date or be with," Laura listened keenly to him, "When I met Rebecca I found her to be very attractive, friendly, could I date a woman like that?" She questioned out loud, "Yes, I could," Aaron, groaned, "You're not interested in Rebecca, are you?" He asked bluntly, "No, no I'm not, besides she's married and that's taboo," She smiled at him. "Rebecca is beautiful and worldly but Marlene," He hesitated, "Marlene is so attractive, talented and giving, she loves Rebecca, I dated her when were teenagers," He told her, Laura gave him a strange look, "So you have a connection to them?" She questioned under her breath, "I do and I could've married her, had a family, years ago when I came to work for Rebecca, LCL, I told her as much, I thought a tiny spark might remain between us but she made me realize that we were young then, had our whole lives in front of us and that she would never truly love anyone but Rebecca," He reminisced in his thinking. "Have you been single all your adult life?" Laura asked curiously. "I have," He responded quickly.

Marlene sifted through the paperwork left by the teaching pool before final exams were to be given, "Need help?" Miriam knocked and entered, "Sure, here take this stack," She handed her a stack and an ink pen. "Teaching pool woes I see," Marlene looked at her blankly. "Just the start of something more diabolical," Marlene appeared serious furrowing her brow, Miriam laughed loudly, "Just part of the job," She stated as Miriam covered her mouth trying to hold her laughter in. Marlene pushed back from her desk, "Its times like this when I drink too much coffee," She sighed, "And I know Professor Schumer will be missed," Miriam groaned mildly. "Professor Schumer chose the right person, really Marlene, don't be so hard on yourself," She looked around the office, "I mean who else could do this job," Marlene felt at ease as Miriam spoke, "Oh I'm sure there's a person or two, maybe," She responded taking a hard swig of her coffee. "How does Rebecca feel about you taking this position?" She asked as she began to read the stack that was handed to her. "She's happy for me and proud," Marlene picked up a picture of Rebecca and the boys from her desk staring at it. "Are you alright?" Miriam further inquired, "I will be," She sat the picture frame back down and sat to her desk.

Ansgar laid a suitcase across the bed, "Are you ready to pack?" He asked Monique she turned looking at him a nightgown and robe lay in her hand, "Yes, Madrid, I can't wait," She walked over to the bag and began to place her things in it. "Can I ask you something?" She looked at Ansgar, "Yeah, sure," He pulled a suit from the closet, "Are you happy here?" He gazed at her strangely, "Of course, why would you ask such a question?" He seemed perplexed, "The other day, Carla," Ansgar approached her he extended his hands to the sides of her arms, "I know I shouldn't have, I just think she's what best for our family, that's all," Monique bowed her head, "I agreed to come her and live, you are my husband and I love you," She lifted her hand to his rugged jaw and caressed it, "But I will not tolerate interference or unfairness, these people, like it or not are your family," She elaborated firmly. Ansgar set on the side of the bed his face in his hands, "I wouldn't do anything to mess this up Monique, I love you," He pleaded. "Try to be kind, your family has graciously opened the door for us and I won't let spite stand in our way of having a happy life here," She reminded him, "Now, I'm ready for Madrid," She took him by the hand, he smiled looking up to her.

Rebecca slowly climbed the stairs and up to the designing area in LCL, "Good morning, Laura," She turned around, "Oh, Rebecca," She answered and then continued putting the gown she was working on back on the mannequin. "The rest of the evening wear is on the rack in the pressing room are you wanting to look at them?" She asked, Rebecca staring at her planner looked up to her, "I do but Aaron said the silk from Japan came in," Laura stopped working, "Yes it was put in the storage room and left in the packing," She walked towards the door of the storage room and opened it. "You mean know one has opened it and checked the contents?" Rebecca laid her planner down, Laura shrugged her shoulders, "Dammit," Rebecca added. Rebecca helped Laura pull the box out and open it she ran her fingers along the fine cloth smiling, "Please trust me, Tanja would have our heads if she knew this was never checked," Rebecca breathed in a sigh of relief. "What exactly is it for?" Laura asked uncertain, "Lingerie, we will start a new line after the summer fashion show, did Tanja not tell you?" Rebecca found it strange that she didn't know. "No she didn't, I assume she had someone else in mind when she decided on a new line," Laura's heart raced as she spoke. "Not to worry, Angelo is our lingerie designer and it's possible the silk will be shipped to Paris soon," Rebecca answered unsure of Tanja's motives.

Marlene entered the front door and picked up the mail on the foyer table. "Mom," Matthew met her, "Matthew, is everything alright?" She sat the mail back down and touched his shoulder, "I want to play soccer," He seemed serious. "Matthew we've discussed this, good grades means soccer this summer," She smiled in assurance. "I met a new boy at school today, Erik Voss and he plays soccer his father is a coach and plans to start summer tryouts next month," Marlene furrowed her brow, "Well tomorrow at school why don't you get the information from him and we will see," She lifted his chin up with her index finger his grin relaxed her, "Really mom!" He exclaimed, "Yes, really, now where are your brothers?" She quizzed, "Outside," He answered as they walked towards the backdoor, "Mommy," Brandon came running his hand behind his back, "Brandon what do you have?" He quickly pulled his hand from behind his back and presented Marlene with a frog she shrieked loudly catching Ruth's attention, "Brandon," She fussed, "Put that frog down now," He lowered his head and turned away from Marlene. "Mommy," Wolfgang screeched, "It's just a froggy," He teased her running up and clasping her by the legs.

Ruth walked up to Marlene, "I'm sorry he's been playing with that frog for quite awhile and I actually forgot he had it," Marlene still speechless, giggled, Ruth nodded, "Brandon come here," Marlene kindly ordered he approached her with a sad look on his face, "Did you let him go?" She asked, "Yes mommy," He pointed to the back fence where her placed him, "Is he safe now?" She asked but could feel a shiver crawl up her spine as she did, Brandon bowed his head, "Yes mom," She snickered a bit but tried not to laugh out loud, "Boys, go and wash up, I'm sure Ruth has a treat for you before you start your homework and dinner," They all gathered around their mother, "Nicholas why is there mud in your ear?" She pinched his lobe, "Mommy Brandon did it," He told her, "Did not," Brandon uttered and grabbed a lock of Nicholas's hair, "Boys," Marlene separated them, "Go wash up and behave, there will be no treat if you can't mind your manners," She advised shaking a finger at them. Ruth rustled them into the house Marlene watched them shuffle in shaking her head.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN.

For what its worth

"Tanja," Rebecca announced entering her office, "Rebecca," She grinned, "What is it?" She asked in a sly tone, "You didn't share with Laura about the lingerie line?" Tanja looked at her strangely, Rebecca sat in front of her desk. "I have something I want to ask you," Tanja began, "I was hoping that after the fashion show you could work some with Laura, you know guide her in the right direction," She crossed her hands, sitting them on the desk and patiently awaited an answer. "If you wanted her to create a lingerie line you should send her to Paris, Angelo is much better at lingerie then I," Rebecca worded pointing to herself. "I can't spare her in Paris Rebecca, Angelo is finishing his scarlet collection and he has the accessory line to retool before September," She added seriously. "Have you even asked her to sketch some drawings? She was totally in the dark about this when I brought it up," She became miffed at Tanja. "Yes, my fault, I've been so busy with Emma, I haven't found the time to discuss it," She eyed her with contentment. "I don't know that I can Tanja, I'm taking the summer to spend with my family," She sighed deeply continuing, "Marlene is not going to go for this, we need some alone time and," She stopped talking as Tanja interjected, "I could talk to Marlene Rebecca," She stared at her harshly, "I don't think that's a good idea," She felt her throat tighten thinking about the situation she had just been put in.

Marlene tacked the last flyer to the corkboard in the hallway when she was suddenly startled by a meek voice, "Mrs. Von Lahnstein," A thin frail grey haired man tapped her shoulder, "Oh Professor Kramer, I didn't hear you," She voiced, "Have a moment?" He raised his index finger with a smile, "I do, my office?" She motioned in question. "Professor Kramer what brings you by today?" She kindly asked as he situated himself in front of her desk, "I have decided to retire," He announced, "I see, however I'm not surprised," She answered, "Thirty years is long enough don't you think?" He surmised. "Well you will be missed and I assume you won't be returning for the fall semester," She put it out there to him, "I will not, I will mail you a resignation letter," He stood up and gestured with a headshake, "I wish you all the luck, running a department isn't always easy but I have confidence in you," His smile warmed Marlene's heart. Miriam entered the office as Professor Kramer excused himself. "He's leaving isn't he?" She asked with curiosity. Marlene gave her a positive head nod. "I should go ahead and advertise for a replacement," She scratched the top of her head in thought, "You'll have to get some thought to when you want to interview, remember the summer is upon us," She reminded her, Marlene grunted rolling her eyes.

Carla finished the last report early she tidied her desk and then made her way to Tristan's office, "I'm headed out," She broached entering the doorway, "Finished that last ledger?" He asked buttoning his suit coat, "Yes," She answered firmly, "I have a meeting with the board this evening so I won't be home for dinner," He told her. "I'll let Elisabeth know," He nodded picking up his briefcase, "You have an early afternoon, plans?" He inquired walking out with her. "I think I'll stop by no limits, visit with Ollie a bit and then I might take a horseback ride before dinner," She asserted, "The stables is full of perfect mounts I'm sure," He chuckled with a motion of his hand, "I'll see you later," He hurried to his car, Carla paused for a moment thinking about Marlene and the situation that had transpired between them. She opened the car door watching Tristan as he left the parking lot, "Hmmm, a woman over you," She uttered under her breath, "Interesting," She further voiced to herself climbing into her car her thoughts were on Marlene once again.

Ollie wiped the bar down as Josie stacked shot glasses under the counter, "You and Jorge have a big weekend planned, no boys," She snickered, Ollie grinned, "They were good but a handful," He added, Carla walked in surprising him, "I heard you were back in town," He smile widely moving from behind the bar and embracing her, "Ollie its so good to see you," She spoke they sat to the bar, Josie poured them a glass of wine. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to stock the liquor closet," She removed her apron leaving them to talk, "How are things?" Carla asked brushing the side of his face with her hand. "Good, good, I'm in a happy relationship, my business is good, I can't complain," He answered her proudly, Carla sat her glass down, "How about you, I'm surprised you've returned to Düsseldorf," He gathered in speaking to her softly. "I was ready, I really need my family now that I'm alone," She explained, "Yes, my condolences, Stella was a wonderful woman who filled your days with happiness," He answered. "I only wish she would have told me the truth Ollie, I loved her you know," She had a tear well up in her eye. "I know but Stella was strong Carla, I think she thought she could handle it," He surmised. "Never heard it put quite that way," She answered with a chuckle. "So you have met a wonderful man, I assume?" She probed further.

"I have, Jorge is from Spain, a magazine executive, we do a lot of traveling and I have four boys with Rebecca," He added. Carla took in a deep breath, "So you're the father, huh," She giggled, "Well I knew someone had to be," She winked at him, "I think they were disappointed that they didn't have a girl," He grinned, "You're working at the bank, I hear," She didn't immediately answer him she stared at her wine glass tracing the rim with her index finger, "I am," She looked back up at him, "It fills my days until I get myself settled," She remarked finishing her wine. "Its good to have you back," He told her, "Do you ever hear from Christian?" She changed the subject, "It's been quite a few years, he was living outside of London, working," He responded telling her what he knew. "Do you miss him, I mean he was the man of your dreams," Ollie frowned, "He contacted me a few years ago and was planning to visit Düsseldorf, I thought about meeting with him but it was no use, I've moved on with my life and I wasn't about to hurt Jorge," He became pensive thinking of him. "Sad in a way, that things didn't workout for you two," Ollie smiled, "It was great while we had it but Christian struggled with too many demons," He admitted. Carla nodded, "I should go, I'm going to enjoy some horseback riding this afternoon," She tapped his shoulder, "Good to see you and I'll be back around for a visit," He walked her to the door. Ollie gazed at her as she drove away an old wound had been opened.

Marlene walked into the doorway earlier than expected, "Marlene, you're home early," Ruth met her at the door, "Marlene grunted loudly, "Busy today, Professor Kramer retired just as I expected and I've spent most of the day filing through applications," She shook her head, taking her suit jacket off, "Seems you have a lot on your plate these days," Ruth began to walk back to the kitchen. "What's for dinner," She lifted the lid off the pot, "Roast," Ruth answered, "Hmmm, smells wonderful, I fear I won't have much time to cook," She furrowed her brow at Ruth. "Not to worry, I have it under control," She mentioned, "The boys late today?" She questioned Ruth grinned, "It's their late day," She explained, "I know I'm usually not home this early," She responded, "I'm going to go up and change, Rebecca hasn't made it back has she?" Ruth shook her head no, "I'm going to walk over to the castle and visit Emily for a bit, see how's she's fairing," Marlene relayed moving up the stairs and changing into a pair of blue jeans and a printed blouse. Marlene sauntered up the path along the stonewall when she encountered Carla on horseback, "Good afternoon," Marlene called out she trotted up to her, "Afternoon, such a lovely day for a ride, care to join me?" Marlene petted the muzzle of the horse.

"Wish I could but I'm tired from work and I'm on my way over to visit with Emily," She voiced happily. "Shame, I was hoping we could get together soon for a ride," Carla whistled shrugging her shoulders. "I would love to, maybe this weekend if your free?" Marlene asked, "I will definitely be around just choose a day, does Rebecca ride?" She felt her out. "In the past, however the boys and LCL keep her busy these days," She answered her honestly. "I see there's a really nice grey mare in the barn I've been dying to try out," Carla added attempting to keep conversation between her and Marlene. "Grace under fire, I believe is her name, I remember when she was a foal, Dana cared for her, mother became sick after birth," She sounded. "Then she must be special," Carla replied turning her horse around, "I'm going to finish my ride before dinner, I hope to see you this weekend," She parted from Marlene gaiting back down the pathway she got a distance from her and stopped turning back around to watch the slender figure of the blonde she was attracted to make her way into the castle. "You are so beautiful," She remarked under her breath her inners felt flushed thinking about her. Carla bent down to the horse's ear and whispered, "She's quite intriguing don't you think?" She chuckled and rode on enjoying the rest of the evening.

"Marlene, what a surprise," Emily answered the knock on the door of their suite, "Please come in, care for anything? I could ask Justus to bring it up," They moved to the small sofa sitting down, "No, I'm good, Ruth is preparing dinner, I just walked up to see how you were feeling," She smiled. "Rather good, I've had a few bouts with nausea," Marlene shook her head, "Tristan?" She looked around, "Board meeting this evening it's close to budget for LCL and he and Abby Wilkes had to attend the meeting," She replied. Marlene frowned, "Yes, I suppose Rebecca will be chained to that wall all summer, I think Tanja has something up her sleeve," She cocked an eye towards Emily. "Nonsense, Rebecca has said it over and over, no summer work after the fashion show," Marlene felt a little more at ease. "Have you and Tristan told the family yet?" She asked her, "No, we wanted to be sure first and Doctor Dressler did confirm it, I just have to be more careful this time, thank god my line is finished and tweaked, I can't take much more pressure form Tanja and I'm sure she won't be happy when she hears I will have to take it easy," She lowered her shoulders in saying. Marlene grimaced, "Tanja likes you," She added and then continued, "You're lucky not many people can say that," They both had a laugh.

"How's the Professorship going?" Emily changed the subject Marlene rolled her eyes, "A lot to prepare for before the semester ends, I only have a few short weeks to get things in order, my assistant and I are working feverishly hard to get new hires in after finals are completed," She announced. "Plan to spend the summer with the boys? I know Zoey has several dates lined up with Wolfgang," Emily grinned thinking of their close relationship. "Rebecca and I plan to holiday with the boys somewhere," She lowered her head, "That is if she can get away from her job," Emily clutched Marlene's hand, "Stop worrying," She squeezed her hand tighter, "Rebecca will find a way, I know she will," She assured a saddened Marlene. "I hope you're right, we need this time, the boys need their mother she's been gone a lot as of late," She remarked sternly. Marlene stood up, "The boys should be home soon, I need to go but I just wanted to see how you were," Emily walked her to the door, "Thanks for checking on me, your such a good sister in law," She reminded Marlene. "You'll call if you need anything?" Marlene twitched her finger at her.

Rebecca tapped her desktop with her fingertips in thought, "I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Aaron slowly entered closing the door. "No," She quietly answered, "Is everything alright? You seem somewhat miffed," He stated plugging his tablet in to charge. "Tanja and her convoluted ideas," She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "What now?" He took a seat in front of her desk, "She thinks I should help Laura design a lingerie line after the fashion show," She wriggled her nose and rolled her eyes as she spoke. Aaron raised his hand in a motion, "Wait a minute," He chuckled sarcastically, "You haven't really designed in years and you're not into lingerie, why not send her to Paris with Angelo?" Rebecca sighed listening to him ramble. "That's what I said," She pushed back from her desk crossing her hands in her lap, "But Angelo is busy finishing his collection and then he has to do some retooling of the accessory line or so Tanja says," She answered in a groan. "Rebecca what's up? It's not like you not to want a challenge," He had a change of tone as he asked her. "Marlene will kill me she's angry enough that I'm here a lot already," She stood up shrugging her shoulders. Aaron grimaced, "I guess not working from home has taken its toll?" He shifted an eye to her as he asked. "I don't think its that, she's nervous, the new position and all, making decisions she's never had to make before," Rebecca surmised.

"Marlene is confident Rebecca, I don't think its all about that, I think when you married and started your life together it was with the idea you would work from home, I know I'm right, raising four boys and you both having careers can be a little tough and there's always rough patches," He told her. "If I can just get through the fashion show and convince Tanja that I can't be the one to help Laura," Aaron stood up and walked closer to her, "What about Emily?" Rebecca looked at him strangely, "I don't think that's a good idea," She hesitated briefly, "Emily is pregnant," She explained, "And besides she's more hip fashion minded and swimwear is really her specialty," Rebecca advised, "Pregnant huh?" Aaron was caught off guard, "Yes, keep it quiet, I'd rather her tell you," She smiled. "When's the last time you were in Paris?" He interjected changing the subject, "Last August, I should make an impromptu visit, however Tanja was just there and I'm sure she made decisions without consulting me," She lowered her head. "Tanja isn't as scheming as she used to be Rebecca," He mentioned, "Maybe not but I'm almost certain there was something she didn't like about the accessory line and that's what she wants him to focus on this summer, I'll bet you," She squinted her eyes thinking. "Go to Paris, see for yourself, the fashion show isn't for another month," He kindly ordered. "I think I will but it won't change the fact that I can't send Laura there," She added. "Well I should head home before Marlene starts to get agitated, I've been here long enough today," She grinned picking up her purse, "Aaron brushed the top of her shoulder with his hand, "I'll see you tomorrow," He watched her slowly walk out.

Brandon opened his school work book, "Mommy," He pointed to the mathematical numbers on the page, "Huh," Marlene sighed, "It looks good to me," She peered closer at his work. Nicholas raised his head up when he heard the front door open, "Mommy," He tossed his homework to the side and ran to meet Rebecca. Rebecca bent down and embraced him, "Where's mom and your brothers?" She looked around, "The den mommy, we have homework, Wolfgang smeared a crayon all over the coffee table and he's in his room," He told her grabbing her hand and leading her into the den. "Hey," She grinned widely greeting them, "Is the coffee table ruined?" She asked Marlene directly. Marlene shook her head tightly, "Ruth was doing laundry and left him coloring for just a few minutes when it happened," She answered. Ruth entered in an apologetic mode, "I'm sorry, I should've monitored him closer," She whaled upset. "Ruth the coffee table is fine and you do a great job with our sons," Marlene stated, Rebecca agreed. "I'll go up and check on Wolfgang," Rebecca pointed to the stairs Marlene followed her. Rebecca opened the door to find little Wolfgang laying face down on his bed she could hear him sobbing, "Shh now, it will be ok," Rebecca rubbed the small of his back he raised his face up to meet them his lower lip puckered. "Mommy, I didn't mean it, really I didn't," Large tears filled his bright blue eyes. "You've learned your lesson?" She eyed him, "I have mommy, I'll never do it again, I promise," Marlene lifted him up as Rebecca met them in an embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE.**

Hindsight is always 20/20

Marlene drank her coffee sitting to the dining room table, "Marlene, will there be anything else?" Ruth asked she shook her head no. Rebecca joined her, "Your up a little early?" Marlene noted, Rebecca opened the paper, "I have an early meeting with Tanja and Aaron and I have the props to go over," Ruth brought in her breakfast and coffee, "Thanks," She looked up to her, Ruth nodded living them to talk, "The boys have left for school?" Rebecca asked biting into her toast. "They have, Wolfgang has a play date with Zoey later this afternoon," Marlene answered, "He was so sweet last night," Rebecca mentioned, "Yes but he knows better, Ruth feels absolutely terrible," Marlene warned. "I hope it was a lesson well learned, coloring the coffee table isn't exactly like tracking mud in on the carpet," She snickered tearing the corner from her toast, "I have to go, Miriam and I have so many applications to sift through today," She stood up and quickly kissed Rebecca's cheek, "I'll see you this evening," She left Rebecca sitting at the table thinking of her and how proud she was that Marlene had finally made something of herself. "Rebecca," Ruth called to her, "Will you be working from home today?" She asked as she began to clear the dishes, "No actually I have an early meeting with Tanja I should go too, do you have plans for today?" She asked "Yes, I'll be leaving for market soon," She answered her, "Will you be taking Wolfgang with you?" She probed as she sipped her coffee, "I will as soon as I dress him" She relayed.

Rebecca lay her napkin on the table, "I'll dress him before I go," Ruth nodded thanking her. Rebecca made her way upstairs and opened the door to Wolfgang's room, "Hey little man," She spoke catching his attention. "Mommy," He stopped playing with the toy he had in his hands, they embraced. "And are you alright this morning?" She lifted him on the bed sitting by him, "Yes mommy, I was playing with my favorite toy," He replied pointing to it with his index finger, Rebecca snickered. "Well Ruth has asked me to dress you so that you can go to market with her," She gazed into his big blue eyes her hand pushed back the long bangs that was falling in his face. "I love to go with Ruth to market mommy but I like to go to work with you too," He smiled, "I have a very, very busy morning," She crossed her arms. "I know mommy," She stood up pulling out a nice dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans, "This?" She modeled it against herself, "Yes mommy," She dressed him and took him downstairs. Rebecca bent down, "Be a good boy today," She tugged at his shirt and straightened his jeans. Rebecca watched as Ruth and Wolfgang departed.

"Ok this is the last application," Miriam clarified, Marlene groaned. "We should set up interviews for next week," She laid the stack off to the side, "I only want to interview four no more," Marlene added, "I could start calling and setting up the interviews if you wish," Miriam relayed and was happy to do so, "Fine," Marlene checked her cell phone, "Lunch?" It read from Rebecca she grinned, "Where?" She answered, "Schneider's?" A date was made. "Two men and two women?" Miriam questioned eager to get started, "Yes, I think, work on a matrix this afternoon if you don't mind, I'm going to lunch with Rebecca," She stated, "Sure, I'll get started right away," She smiled, Marlene slipped on her jacket, "I'll see you this afternoon," Miriam took the applications and headed to her office. Rebecca, arriving before Marlene secured a table, "Charlie," She stood up and embraced her, It's good to see you, Marlene meeting you or is this a business meeting?" She inquired in a chuckle. "Just Marlene and I, I have to mend a few fences," She eyed Charlie telling her. "Sometimes it's difficult, being married, raising a family and of course you both have very busy careers," She remarked, "True, but I don't ever want to lose sight of what we have," She replied, Marlene walked in, "Charlie," They embraced, "It's good to see you, I'll let you ladies enjoy your lunch," She nodded leaving them.

"Wow a lunch date," Marlene spoke in a teasing way. "It's not often that we get together, I mean just you and I," Rebecca looked at her seriously. "Out with it, you wouldn't be asking me to lunch if you weren't about to approach me with something," Marlene knew Rebecca all to well. "I need to make a quick trip to Paris, Angelo, obviously he's through with his collection but Tanja wasn't happy about the accessory line she's asked him to retool it," Rebecca gasped slightly lowering her shoulders. Marlene eyed her, "Strange Rebecca but wasn't Tanja just in Paris? She must have seen something she didn't like, Tanja is more than capable of telling him to change something," She voiced sipping her water they ordered lunch. "Tanja has approached me about starting a lingerie collection here, she wants Laura to manage it," There was brief hesitation, "But not without me," Rebecca tightly shook her head, Marlene listened, "Lingerie is not really my forte, I asked her to send Laura to Paris with Angelo but we can't spare her, Emily being pregnant and Sophia situated in New York makes it nearly impossible," She moaned feeling a knot in her throat as she told her. "So Tanja wants your undivided attention this summer?" Marlene became short with her words. "I told her I couldn't spend all of my time at LCL that I was going to spend the summer with my family," She was honest in her reply.

Marlene tightened her jaw, "When will you leave for Paris? And I really don't understand your reasons if Tanja has already made a firm decision," She pushed for a truthful answer. "It's my job Marlene, if Tanja was uncomfortable with what she saw and she directed him to change it I need to know why, besides if he's finished with his collection and its ready for the summer fashion show we could bring him here for the summer to work with Laura," She told her the truth. "I see," Marlene was quick to respond, "However Tanja will never go for that," She explained rationally. Rebecca's had a look of dejection, "I at least have to try, we need time alone Marlene and our boys need us, we've already discussed this," She answered her firmly. "It's obvious that we have but still LCL is the center of your worries, working with Laura won't be an easy task because neither of you are lingerie oriented," She sighed deeply biting into her salad. "I don't have a good feeling either Marlene but I have to try to finish it before it starts," She worded, "Again, when will you leave for Paris?" She probed, "Tomorrow, I'll meet with Angelo Saturday and be back Sunday," She answered. "Seems you've already set this plan into motion," Marlene sniped she finished her lunch and left Rebecca at the table.

Rebecca returned to work, Aaron met her at the door, "Didn't go so well?" He questioned patting her on the shoulder, "My wife isn't very happy with me, lunch or not she knew something was up," She remarked sadly. "Rebecca," He grasped her by the shoulders, "You've been married to Marlene for years she knows you all to well, why are you surprised?" He inquired escorting her to her office. "Shit," She pounded her fist on her desk, "I can't afford trouble, Marlene is too angered already and yes we need more time alone, I feel my back's against the wall," She threw her hands up in the air in dismay as she paced. Aaron sat on the corner of Rebecca's desk, "Are you going to tell Laura before you go to Paris about the possibility of a lingerie line?" He quizzed, "No, uh, yes, I should mention it since Tanja is leaving it up to me," She tapped her chest with her index finger. Aaron furrowed his brow, "Tanja is leaving for Paris this evening did she tell you?" He asked, "This morning, we were suppose to meet but were interrupted by a phone call from the Art school in Paris, seems Emma can start the, early summer semester after all," She calmed her tone as she spoke. "I guess you should go and tell Laura, I'll get those other props ready for the catwalk, meet me back downstairs when your through," He relayed. Rebecca made her way upstairs.

"How was lunch?" Miriam met Marlene at her door with a stack of applications neatly tucked in her arms, "Well Rebecca has to go to Paris," She hesitated a brief second, "Tomorrow," Miriam lowered her shoulders, "I guess you weren't expecting that, I mean her taking off again so suddenly," She voiced. "No," Marlene plopped down in her desk chair, "Hopefully this will be the last trip for a while," She responded. "Marlene, I hate to say it but it's her job she has to travel as long as she's working for LCL, I know this must be difficult to hear and we've talked about it before," She told her sitting the stack of applications on her desk. Marlene grumbled, "I know, how can I be so insensitive," She began to think about how she felt, "I knew this when we decided to reproach, marry," Miriam looked at her, "Well there, you have an agreement," Marlene chuckled, "I should be more sympathetic to my wife and her job needs but at times I get disgusted when she's put in situations she has no control over," Marlene uttered placing her chin in the palm of her hand. "May I ask what's up?" Miriam questioned, "Apparently Tanja is not happy with her lingerie designer in Paris, she's decided to make changes without consulting Rebecca, now she want's Rebecca and the new designer at LCL, Laura to scheme for a new lingerie line," Miriam rolled her eyes, "Even I know Rebecca's not a lingerie designer," She became confused but understood Marlene's concerns.

"Tanja has a way of interjecting herself," Marlene began to say, "Tanja has always been cruel to Rebecca, I remember when we dated she would complain and cry just about everyday over her unfair treatment," Miriam added thinking back to her brief but previous time with her. "I think Tanja has changed a lot, when Rebecca became the liaison for LCL and things really began to swing into place she realized that Elisabeth was what was good for the family, her decision to make Rebecca more or less in charge of the designers was a little hard to swallow at first, thank god Sebastian was in agreement there may have been hell to pay," She chuckled loudly. "Still, Rebecca can't help the fact that travel is part of what she must do Marlene, I'm sure it gets lonely night after night of being alone," She surmised in speaking. "The boys keep me occupied, they're growing by leaps and bounds and Rebecca's presence is needed, I hope this summer she realizes just how much she's needed, when I think about it, I really can't complain about her being at LCL working on a lingerie collection, at least she's not halfway across the world," Marlene rationalized crossing her arms.

Elisabeth sat at her desk in the study when a rap came to the door, "Good evening," Carla quietly spoke, "Oh Carla," She took off her reading glasses, "You're home early," She smiled and then strolled to the credenza and poured a scotch. "Care for a before dinner drink?" Carla nodded and joined her. "I'm tired this evening, I've spent most of the day weeding through the ledgers for the forestry service," She commented swigging a small sip of her scotch the warm liquid bathed her throat as she grimaced. "So what do you have to offer?" Elisabeth questioned. "Are we planning to sell it or revisit its potential?" She plainly asked, Elisabeth grinned, "I haven't done much with it since Thomas Wolf retired and as you know Ansgar had his hands full in Canada," She replied firmly. "Yes, true but I don't think he has any interests in running it here," She truthfully answered. "We've discussed it on more than one occasion, you're right he has no real interest," She answered. "I see the rail system is still relying on us for timber," She stated, "I have managed to keep in close contact with Dieter Brock, he's still head of the rail commission and has been a great help," She remarked, "Still I feel there's a need to have a director of forestry, it would be in our best interest to secure one if we plan not to sell at this time," She assured her. Elisabeth stood up from her chair and walked to the window looking out, "It won't be easy, I've actually talked to numerous candidates the last several years but none were a good fit," She responded as she continued to stare out.

"I guess we couldn't talk Thomas Wolf into returning? At least until we can find somebody," Carla mentioned but knew she was grasping at straws. Elisabeth shifted an eye to her, "He's living in Ireland with his wife Bridget, Biggie," She answered continuing, "I'm not sure he would be interested since his retirement he just wanted to get away from here," She surmised. "His daughter is here and another will return next month," She seemed encouraged to Elisabeth. "This is true, I could talk to Marlene," Elisabeth relayed, Carla poured them both another scotch, "We have a riding date Saturday, I could casually bring it up, find out how she feels about a possible return," Elisabeth took the glass of scotch from her, "Making a friend I see," She noticed the expression on Carla's face. "Yes, I hope, Marlene enjoys riding, we've talked about it a couple of times, she doesn't have much time these days but says a ride to relax her would be good, a break from the boys," She smiled telling her. "Yes Marlene and Rebecca have their hands full," She noted. Carla swigged the last of the scotch in her glass, "I think I'll shower before dinner," She left Elisabeth curious about their conversation regarding Marlene.

"Hey," Rebecca approached Marlene, "Hmmm, you're home early," They embraced with a gentle kiss. "I decided I should try to spend a little time with you and the boys before I leave out," She seemed sad, "Did you talk to Tanja?" Marlene inquired, "I started to but she got a call from Paris and had business with Emma's art school," She shrugged her shoulders they sat in the great room. "So you will start a lingerie line with Laura, I assume?" Marlene voiced, Rebecca gave her a strange look, "Actually, I didn't talk to her she was busy in the pressing room when I went upstairs, I got a call from Brussels and got distracted," Marlene sighed deeply, "So she still hasn't a clue about what Tanja has up her sleeve?" Rebecca nodded in confirmation, "I want to meet with Angelo first before we sit down and come up with a plan, at least I'll be home," She pleaded her case. "I know and I'm glad you will be, I don't want to argue about it anymore it's tiresome and stressful, I don't want our sons thinking there are problems between us Rebecca," She was firm in her statement. "I agree and of course I understand, we don't need any friction," Rebecca stated going along with Marlene, "Our son's, are they home?" She further inquired, "Upstairs in their rooms, homework before dinner," She told Rebecca. Rebecca stood up grasping Marlene by the hand she pulled her close to her, "I love you," She placed her lips to hers in a sweet kiss. "We will make this work Marlene, I know you don't want promises from me but this time I promise I'll work out a schedule that benefits the both of us," Marlene grinned, "Stop talking and kiss me," Rebecca did as commanded until the familiar sounded of feet came running down the stairs to greet them.


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRTEEN**

 **Truths and half the truth**

Carla firmly stroked the gray mare she had been anxious to ride before she began to saddle her, "Good morning," Marlene strolled up to her, "Oh, good morning," Her voice cracked as she eyed Marlene, "I'm glad you could join me," She continued to stare at the slender figure that stood before her. Marlene was dressed in a pair of riding pants and a sleeveless shirt, the black boots she was wearing rode up to her knees, "At least I fit the part," Marlene snickered, Carla grinned at her comment. "I hope you don't mind, I had Conrad saddle Midnight for you," Marlene looked further down the corridor of the barn to see the mount she would be riding tied in front of the his stall. "Thank you and he's a good horse, I've ridden him numerous times in the past," She asserted. "Are we ready?" Carla asked they walked their horses out of the barn taking a path into the forest. "I love riding these woods," Marlene voiced as she trotted up alongside of Carla, "I've ridden these woods since I was a child," Carla added, "I could barely mount a horse much less saddle it," She spoke thinking back to her childhood, "Rebecca couldn't join us?" She asked shifting an eye to Marlene. "Rebecca left for Paris last night, collection worries," She furrowed her brow, Carla could tell it was a strain to talk about it. They cantered their horses into an open field in the middle of the forest the flowers of spring bloomed in clusters amid the green grass.

Carla trotted up to a large log and dismounted, "Join me?" She questioned Marlene gazing into her eyes. Marlene dismounted they tied the horses to a large branch and sat next to each other, "I miss the springs here the flowers are beautiful and full of scent," She thought back to her younger days before the everyday tasks of life took over. "So tell me about you," She asked Marlene, "Well, I've lived most of my life here, I have two sisters, Dana and Kim," Carla quickly interjected, "Yes I've learned that Kim is Ansgar's daughter," She frowned continuing, "I'm sorry that you lost your mother," Marlene lowered her head, "Yes, I miss her terribly not only was she my mother she was a good friend and supportive of Rebecca and I," She explained. "Rebecca is a very lucky woman, meeting you, I know about your situation with Tristan," She felt a little strange bringing it up. "Rebecca was my destiny, I loved Tristan and I know how badly I hurt him but my love for Rebecca was greater," She smiled missing her already. "You're teaching at the university, what exactly do you do?" She was curious. "I left Düsseldorf for a period of time living out in California where I worked designing stage settings, I loved it, went to a graphic design school while I was there and returned home after a couple of years of being away, Tanja hired me, Rebecca and reproached and I was offered a position at the university," She rehearsed.

"Elisabeth tells me you're now the department head," She looked at her directly, "I am, Professor Schumer was a wonderful mentor and he thought I'd be perfect for the position, I accepted and now I'll start a new career," She seemed excited. "I'm enjoying my new position, I can work as long as I want, I feel relaxed and I haven't lost a bit of my confidence," She confided. "It must be difficult losing the woman you truly loved," Marlene spoke in a brave tone. Carla took in a deep breath, "Yes, I loved Stella so deeply, she hurt me though and it hasn't been so easy to forgive her for covering up her illness," Marlene gasped slightly, "Why do you think she lied about it?" Carla looked away grasping the log with her hands, "I think Stella waited too long to see a doctor, she wasn't very good about the warning signs and she covered it up keeping it from me," She stood up resting her forehead in her opened palm, Marlene stood by her and embraced her, Carla rested her chin atop her shoulder before pulling back and gazing into her blue eyes, Marlene cleared her throat, "We should finish our ride, I left Ruth with the boys," She walked over untying her horse, "Race you back," Carla teased. They returned to the barn, "Thanks, I had a fun morning," She handed the reins to the horse to the stable help, "I hope we can do it again," She replied. "Yes, if your not busy tomorrow I'm cooking lunch, Ruth has the afternoon off and the boys will be with Ollie and Jorge for the day," Carla's heart skipped a beat her interest in Marlene was peeked.

"I accept should I bring anything?" She smiled as she asked, "No just yourself, we could visit, maybe you could tell me more about your life growing up here," Marlene voiced. "I appreciate the offer, it will be good to get to know you will Rebecca be back?" She inquired her throat tightened with excitement, "Not sure, depends on what she gets done in Paris, I don't look for her until late," She answered. "I visited with Ollie at No Limits the other day, he seems smitten with the boys," She added as she walked Marlene out of the barn, "He's a good father and Jorge is just as fatherly," They began to walk down the path to the stonewall, "Do you ever wish you had a girl," Marlene stopped walking and then looked up to her, "Yes, Rebecca and I so desperately wanted a girl but it just didn't happen and I wouldn't trade my boys for anything," She chuckled thinking about the problems they were most likely giving Ruth, "Well, I look forward to our lunch visit tomorrow," Carla remarked eyeing her, "Good then, about eleven?" She raised her brow to Carla, "Yes," They parted ways, Carla quickly paced back towards the barn turning around to watch Marlene as she strolled towards her home. Tristan stared down at her through the window of his bedroom, "Hmmm, you have an interest in Marlene I see," he chuckled under his breath.

Rebecca ran her fingers over a leather belt that Angelo had designed, "Rebecca," He embraced her, "Angelo, its good to see you again, how are things?" She asked he cleared his throat as he loosened his necktie, "Tanja has been on me to retool these accessories and for the life of me I don't know why?" He seemed pensive and confused to Rebecca, "I'm not sure I know either," She picked up a scarf, "This is the finest material we've ever used," She sat it back down, "Tanja was rather curt the last time she was here," He goaded. "I should've been notified, I'm not happy with the fact she never bothered to tell me," She groaned. "Rebecca while I will enjoy a visit with you, I have to know exactly why you are here?" His question simple his voice cracked as he spoke. "Tanja has it in her head that I and our new designer should work on a lingerie collection to present at the winter fashion show," Angelo clinched his jaw, "You aren't a lingerie designer," He replied running his hand through his hair, "I told her we should send Laura here for training but she's right, we can't spare her, with Sophia in New York," Angelo interjected in a laugh, "Sophia, Tanja really had it out for her," They reminisced about it all. "I'm tired, I arrived late, too many delays, care to have dinner tonight? We could discuss the scarlet line you've completed," She mentioned closing her briefcase, "I'd love to, say, seven?" He asked walking her to the door, "Hotel Paris?" He further quizzed, "Yes, I'll meet you in the restaurant, I'll make us a reservation," She hailed a cab leaving Angelo in the doorway he watched slightly shaking his head in a grin.

Tanja slipped on her nightgown and climbed into bed next to Sebastian, she rolled on her side and stared out of the window, "Are you alright?" He asked in a whisper, "I am, the flight from Paris was a little rough and of course leaving Emma," Sebastian gasped, "Tanja, Emma is almost seventeen she's intelligent and worldly she's not a little girl anymore," He clutched her forearm rolling her over to face him. "Don't cry," Sebastian brushed the blonde strands of hair from her face, "This has been so difficult for me and I don't know why, I worry about her," She puckered her lips in saying, "You know Emma better than I, if something was troubling her, you would be the first to know, stop worrying," He kindly demanded. "Paris isn't that far I know but it's a strange city for her," She answered sadly. "I know she starts school next week but there will be times this summer she has off, go and spend a week or two, you have LCL Paris and Henri is getting up in years you'll have to eventually find someone to replace him," Tanja listened keenly snuggling closer to her husband. "Your right," She smirked with a silly grin. "I have a seminar to attend in Nice the first of August, you could go, it will be fun and it's not that far from Paris," They embraced. "Thank you," She caressed his lower lip with her index finger, "I love you Tanja," His blue eyes twinkled as he said it.

Rebecca and Angelo finished dinner, "Sorry I was running late, a material shipment came in later than expected," Angelo moaned, "No problem nothing that a few glasses of wine didn't take care of," Rebecca relayed, "Nightcap?" He questioned, they moved to the bar, "So we've discussed my line and how things are going," He started the conversation, "How's Marlene?" He asked in continuance. "She's fine she's accepted the department head job at the university so she has a lot going on right now, Marlene is a planner and wants to have things in order before she takes the summer off," She responded. "And you, seems you've been traveling a lot as of late," Rebecca grimaced at his words, "Yes, I have and I haven't found the time to come to Paris, close as it is there's always something going on elsewhere that needs my attention," She remarked firmly. "Your son's?" He inquired sipping his martini, "Growing, curious and dirty," She chuckled. "Four boys," He shook his head, "I wouldn't know what it would be like to raise a daughter," She stated slightly shrugging her shoulders. "Do you want a daughter?" He asked seriously, "I don't see it," She replied, "Being tied down with four boys is enough, besides they make me happy," She sighed briefly, "Even though they make dirt," They laughed finishing their drinks, "I have brunch with Henri Dupree before I leave tomorrow, I should get some sleep," She bid Angelo goodnight returning to her room.

Carla dressed in a summer outfit bounded down the stairs, "Carla," Tristan caught her as she was about to leave for Marlene's, "You weren't at breakfast, is everything alright?" He questioned, "Yes fine thank you," She smiled slipping into her sweater, "Going somewhere?" He inquired. "Actually, I'm having lunch with Marlene," She answered him, "Oh, Marlene and Rebecca," He remarked with a cold stare, "Rebecca is away on business," She told him as she headed towards the front door, he walked along side her, "Well have a nice day, I'm going to play golf with Martin this afternoon, talk about finalizing those last two ledgers for LCL," Carla gave him a strange look, "Emily?" She mentioned in question, "She took Zoey to visit her mother in Switzerland they left yesterday afternoon and won't be back for a few days," He explained, "Oh, how is her mother?" She honestly asked as he opened the front door for her, "The same, I don't think she'll ever get well and seeing Zoey is important," He gazed at her in saying. "It will be good for her mother to learn of her pregnancy," She surmised as they strolled out to the front of the castle, "Yes, well you enjoy your visit with Marlene, I should prepare for that game of golf," He left her turning back to watch her, "I hope she realizes that Marlene will never have feelings for her," He whispered under his breath.

Marlene stirred the stew she was cooking in the Dutch oven on the stove when she heard the doorbell ring. "Come in," She motioned to Carla, "Smells absolutely delicious, thank you again for the invite," Marlene took her sweater hanging it on the coat rack, Carla looked around as they walked into the kitchen, "Your home is beautiful, lived in, different from the castle," She sat to the bar in the kitchen. "As I said before Rebecca and I didn't want something as extravagant as the castle, we love it here, just as it is our sons have grownup here," She answered, "Still it reminds me of England," She echoed, "Would you like a glass of wine?" Marlene interjected, "Yes, please," Marlene opened a bottle, "I hope red is ok," Carla nodded, "Its Rebecca's favorite," She added, Carla raised her glass grasping the stem of the glass between her index finger and thumb she swirled it and let it breathe, "Nothing like a good French red wine," They toasted tapping their glasses together, "I'm glad you're back in Düsseldorf, your family needs you and you them," Marlene noted. "I'm glad I've met you as a friend," Carla helped Marlene set the table they ate and talked about their jobs among other things, they cleared the table retiring to the great room. "So where is your father living now?" Carla broached, "Ireland, north of Belfast with his wife, Biggie," She started to say, "Do you talk much?" She inquired further. "We do, he hasn't visited in awhile, he and Biggie do travel a lot," She remarked sipping her wine.

"Elisabeth tells me he worked in the forestry services for quite a few years," She went on to say staring at Marlene, "Yes, I'm surprised you don't remember him, I assume you knew my mother?" She probed. "I did but I was so preoccupied with my career and the women in my life that I didn't take the time to really know her or befriend her," She honestly answered. "Dad loved his job but towards the end he was ready for retirement, they stayed in Düsseldorf awhile but Biggie had it in her heart she wanted to travel, be adventurous," Marlene remembered grinning. "Do you think he'll ever return here?" Carla prodded at little deeper, "I'm not sure, it's been awhile since he's seen the boys," She offered. "Elisabeth has shared with me that no one was running the forestry service since he left," Marlene could tell she had an air of concern, "I didn't realize there wasn't, dad did an excellent job and I know Elisabeth hated to see him go," She spoke realistically. "I've talked to Elisabeth about speaking with your father about a possible return, I mean until someone can be trained," She uttered watching Marlene's expression. Marlene sighed before speaking, "I couldn't really answer that Carla, returning here may not be what Biggie wants," She resonated, "It would be a good time for them to spend time with their grandchildren, don't you think?" She finished her wine sitting the glass down as she asked. "True, I could contact him, ask them to come for a summer visit," She smiled happily thinking of her father and Biggie. "Seems with Dana and Hagen returning in a few weeks that would be even more incentive to make time for his daughters and of course grandchildren," Carla noted.

"I will contact him, its been a few weeks since we've spoken, they were traveling to Sweden for a hiking tour," She admonished calmly. "Good, I guess I should go, I'm sure Rebecca and the boys will be home soon and I'm sure you would like to rest up a bit," Her eyes gleamed, Marlene remained quiet thinking of her father, Carla whispered under her breath giving lack of thought as to what she was saying, "You are so beautiful," She pursed her lips, "Did you say something?" Marlene snapped from her daydream, "Uh, I said, it was a nice lunch but I should be going," She answered in a lie and felt caught up in an emotional moment. "I'm glad you could visit, it meant a lot that you could take time from your busy schedule to enjoy some fellowship," Carla felt elated, "Why thank you but what are friends for?" She chuckled boldly, "I think I'll walk a little before I go up to the castle, work my good lunch off," She smiled widely, Marlene walked her to the door once again Carla embraced her closing her eyes and imagining in her mind what it would be like to kiss her, "I'll see you soon and please let me know about Thomas," She reminded her, she left leaving Marlene to feel there was something amiss with her.


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN**

 **All in a good night**

Marlene sat to the vanity brushing her hair out she had just tucked in all of the boys the last week of school weighed on her mind, "Hello," Rebecca crept in. Marlene rushed to her and embraced her their lips met in a steamy kiss. "I've missed you," She threw her arms around Rebecca's neck. "Are the boys asleep?" She asked squelching Marlene's desire, "Yes, they're last week of school and I can tell you when Ollie dropped them off they were absolutely wild," Rebecca began to undress as she listened, "Ruth back?" She wondered, "She called and won't be back until tomorrow evening, I hope to be out by then so I'll be here by the time they arrive home," Rebecca took in a deep breath, "If not I could be, I've missed them," She grinned. "Have you missed me?" Marlene traipsed in front of her sliding off her nightgown and standing in front of Rebecca clad only in a pair of panties. Rebecca looked her over the rounded shape of her firm breasts the sleek elegance of her hardened abdomen, "Hmmm, not in the mood," She teased Marlene, "I haven't showered," She further voiced. "Go shower and I'll be in bed," She ordered pointing with her index finger.

Rebecca towel dried her wet flesh and strolled into the bedroom naked, Marlene gazed at her figure through the dimly lit light of the moonbeams that trickled in through the window, "I've missed you," She whispered again. Rebecca eased up next to her slowly kissing her lips, "I love you," She spoke into her mouth, Marlene grasped Rebecca's lower lip between her teeth, "I want you," She begged, "Been in the mood since I've been gone?" Marlene listened to Rebecca speak rolling on top of her, "Yes," She answered, "But I love you and I love having sex with you, makes me feel out of control," Rebecca giggled arching her brow, "Out of control huh?" Marlene opened her mouth sucking the side of Rebecca's neck she groaned relaxing and letting Marlene take complete control. Rebecca's hands found the tops of Marlene's shoulders pushing her downward and into her void, Marlene tasted the sweetness of the juices Rebecca exuded she twitched clutching the bed sheets in orgasm. Rebecca grabbed Marlene tonguing the hard nipples of her breasts her hand caressing its way down the length of her body and then to her abdomen she teased her. Marlene lay back, "You know what I want," She implored loudly. Rebecca guided her tongue down to her crevice penetrating her with great thrust. Marlene wriggled her hips moaning lowly her fingers running through Rebecca's short locks of hair until she came again and again. Rebecca rested her head just above Marlene's mound they were both exhausted from the love they made. The momentary quietness they experienced was broken by the shrilling sounds coming from Wolfgang's room.

"He must be having a nightmare," Marlene noted she wiggled out from under Rebecca and slipped on her robe, "I'll check him," Rebecca clutched her hand, "Let's see if it stops first," Marlene relaxed a little, "Seems he's stopped," She spoke and continued, "I'll just peek my head in and see. Marlene tiptoed across the hall looking in on Wolfgang she leaned over and could see tiny beads of sweat resting on his forehead she breathed a sigh of relief finding him relaxed and sleeping she pulled the covers up around his shoulders she turned out the night light in his room and rejoined Rebecca in bed. "He's just fine, I'm sure it was a bad dream, " Marlene voiced slipping her robe off and curling up next to Rebecca their nude flesh intertwined with each other. "We've been lucky our boys have been such good sleepers, even when they were infants," Rebecca spoke remembering. "Raising those twins wasn't always easy," Marlene added in a snicker, "True but we managed," She stated clutching her hand and locking it around her waist. "I need sleep," Rebecca complained closing her eyes, Marlene's lips met the side of her face with a good night kiss.

Tristan sat in the great room perusing a manifest from the bank, a cigar rested between his teeth a warm shot of scotch sat on the end table, "Tristan," Carla entered the room dressed in her pajama's and robe, "A nightcap to help you sleep?" He asked as she poured a shot of bourbon, "I thought it might help me, yes," She turned around and stared at him, "I assume Ansgar and his wife are still in Spain?" He inquired as she set down next to him, "Yes they've been delayed," She answered relaxing in the coziness of the chair she was resting in, "Emily will be back tomorrow," He smiled inhaling the smooth smoke of the cigar he was enjoying, "You must miss Zoey?" Carla added, "I do, Emily won't be able to travel much longer with the baby coming she'll have to take it easy," He seemed worried to her, "I assume Zoey was a difficult pregnancy?" Tristan raised a brow, "Yes she was and Emily struggle with a long and uncomfortable labor," He reflected. "Well let's hope for the best," She took a sip of her drink, "How was your visit with Marlene?" He had been itching to ask. "A nice visit, I hope I've met a good friend," She spoke. Tristan chuckled, "If you have your sights set on Marlene than you should be cautioned," He eyed her as he spoke.

Carla felt numbed by his words, "What do you mean?" She tried to stave him off, "Marlene is a beautiful and vivacious woman," Carla swallowed hard, "She's nothing more than a friend, yes she's beautiful and friendly," A smile crept across her face, "And she's married to Rebecca," He gripped his drinking glass tightly as he relayed, "Marlene turns a lot of heads and I can tell by your reactions to her that an interest lies there," He was truthful standing up and pouring another drink. "That's not true, she's a friend, I'm not ready for a relationship and I wouldn't do a thing to cheat Rebecca," She answered sternly, feeling uncomfortable. "As I said, you should be more cautious, friendship is one thing but I can see you taking it a step further if a chance to do so opens itself up," He smiled swigging his drink down and grimacing, "Goodnight Carla, I'll see you tomorrow," He left her to ponder his words she stared into the glass she was drinking from her heartbeat rapidly she clutched her robe knotting it closer to her chest, "I can see you taking it a step further," Echoed through her mind over and over like a broken record she pursed her lips in anxiety and then tasted the stiffness of the bourbon that was left. Justus entered the great room, "Countess, will there be anything else, I'll put the fire out and I'm about to turn in for the evening," He turned the key to gas off closing the doors, "No, no goodnight," She followed him out thankful he had startled her from the daydream she was in.

Marlene removed her jacket and hung it in the coatrack behind the door of her office, "Good morning," Miriam entered, "Morning," Marlene flipped open her planner, "Rebecca make it back?" She questioned sitting down with a hot cup of coffee in her hands, "Yes and all is good, we didn't talk much she was late and we were both tired," Marlene jotted a note down as she spoke. "Hmmm, are we ready to get started our first person is here," Miriam opened up her notepad, "Bjorn Petersen, Swedish and has been living and working in Stuttgart for the last ten years," She squinted her eyes in continuance, "A college Professor by profession since he graduated from Oxford," She puckered her lips, "Strange," She added, "Why Düsseldorf?" Miriam further mentioned surprised by his unusual background. "Don't be so surprised, we have a lot to offer, a big beautiful city, teaming with nightlife, there's culture, history, museums, I could go on," Marlene seemed pleased by the applicant's they were interviewing. "I'll go and set up, Professor Petersen might be getting impatient," She smiled at Marlene, "I'm going to phone my father real quick to make some arrangements, I'll be there momentarily," She watched as Miriam left quickly phoning Thomas.

Abby Wilkes picked up the phone on her desk and dialed Tristan, "Abby," He answered, "What can I do for you today?" He asked, "The rest of the ledgers, I'm ready for them," She told him, "I can have Carla bring them over this afternoon," Tristan offered, "That will be fine," She hung up with him. Tristan walked down to Carla's office knocking on the half opened door, "Tristan, please come in," She motioned hanging up the phone. "I hope I wasn't interrupting your conversation," He quietly spoke, "No not at all, actually it was Ansgar they've made it back in, what can I do for you?" She stood up from her desk. "Abby Wilkes our accountant over at LCL is ready for the last ledgers if you are finished," He leaned against the door jamb, "I am, I could take them, I haven't toured LCL in a very long time," She seemed willing, "Great, I told Abby I thought you could drop them by this afternoon," He looked at his wrist watch. "Let me finish up this status report for the loan department and I'll be on my way," She smiled, "I'm going to leave early, I haven't spent much time with Emily and Zoey as of late and I should," He appeared worried to Carla, "Everything alright with the baby?" She inquired, "Yes she's just tired from her trip to Switzerland and of course her mother's health weighs heavy on her," He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll see you at dinner," He voiced leaving her office.

Rebecca and Aaron stared at the props on the sides of the catwalk, "I'm not sure if this will work, Katherine's designs will be featured after Angelo's Scarlett collection," Aaron remained silent his mind focused on the props and their positions, "Are there going to be young models standing on those blocks?" He finally broke his silence, Rebecca walked forward, "Some sitting and some standing, I think the idea is to show hip fashion in different scenarios and not with a straight walk down the runway," She uttered, "So Angelo then Katherine, maybe Laura's evening collection and then the swimwear line?" He looked Rebecca in the eyes," She laughed, "You know this so well," Aaron paused for a second, "I do, it's my job," He stated when Carla entered the front door, "Wow, who is that?" Rebecca quickly turned around. "Carla, my cousin," She walked towards them the ledgers resting in her arms. "Carla, what nice surprise," She smiled Aaron looked her over, "Aaron Strauss," He nodded to her, "Oh hello, Carla Von Lahnstein, it's a pleasure," She gestured back, "I'm here to see Abby Wilkes," She looked around at the first floor foyer, Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Third floor, right off the elevator you'll see her office and when your through, my office is right over there," She pointed to it, "I'll stop by, maybe a tour?" She chuckled, "Certainly," Rebecca grinned, "Let me help you with that," Aaron took a few of the ledgers from her and escorted her to the elevator.

Rebecca sat in her office the door opened, "She's absolutely beautiful and charming," Rebecca had a half grin, "And she's absolutely gay," She crossed her hands placing them on the desk top, Aaron was speechless for a brief moment, "Oh!" He exclaimed loudly, "I hated to burst your bubble but before you made a complete ass out of yourself," She snickered looking at him. "Why don't you ask Laura out?" Rebecca pushed the question to him catching him off guard, Aaron scratched his head not immediately answering, "I like Laura, she's attractive but, I don't know she seems confused about things at times, I know she likes me and we've met for drinks," Rebecca furrowed her brow, "I think she doesn't know how to approach you, yes she's very beautiful and she seems kind, hard to find anyone with those attributes anymore," She stated. "I think I'll have an espresso," Rebecca stood up from her desk, "Care to join me? Carla shouldn't be too much longer," She further questioned him, "No, I have to finish entering those numbers in and book a flight to New York, I haven't exactly done that yet," He mentioned to her. "Suit yourself, I need to get home early, Marlene will be on pins and needles I'm sure, she had interviews today," Rebecca worded, Aaron groaned waving to her with a motion of his hand.

Abby looked at the last book as Carla sat in front of her desk, there was a sigh, "Very thorough," She voiced gazing into Carla's eyes, "I double checked each and everyone," She admitted, "I'm preparing for a strong budget this year, I'm sure Rebecca will want a raise," She smirked closing the last ledger and stacking it off to the side. "Well I've found everything in order, LCL is doing extremely well," Carla relayed and stood up from the chair she was sitting in she looked at Abby with a curious eye, "Yes, I'm sure Lahnstein enterprises is very excited to have you back," She found Carla to be charming and wholesome, Abby stuttered a second, "Would you be interested in drinks one evening? I could fill you in on what's been going on the last few years," She awaited a word from Carla, "Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea," She replied. Carla gave Abby her cell phone number, "I shall be expecting a phone call," She answered with a smile. Carla left the ledgers exiting her office she entered the elevator, "Hmmm," She mildly grunted. Abby closed the door and returned to her desk she stroked the top of the last ledger she had studied, "How attractive," She muttered under her breath she picked up her cell phone and entered Carla's number in it.

Carla found her way over to the coffee bar, "Are you ready for that tour?" Rebecca offered, "Or would you care for some coffee?" She quizzed finishing the last drop in her cup, "No, no thank you but a tour would be nice," She remarked. They headed up the stairs to the designing room, "Nicely laid out, seems you and Tanja have made some fabulous changes, it's apparent," Rebecca smiled, "Thank you, means a lot," They walked towards Laura who was busy cutting out a pattern, "Carla, our head designer, Laura Navarrone," Carla extended her hand they shook, "Laura has just recently started with us and she will have her first collection at the summer fashion show," Laura grinned with excitement. "Nice," Carla mentioned, "Laura I will need to meet with you later, Tanja has something she wants me to discuss with you," Laura arched her brow in wonderment, "Ok, when you get a moment, it was nice to meet you," She added, "Likewise," Carla relayed as they walked away, "You should come for dinner one night, Marlene is an excellent cook and I'm sure our boys would like to get to know you," Rebecca spoke looking at her, "Actually, I had lunch at your house this past Sunday, Marlene is a very talented cook, invite me, I would love to spend time with your boys," Rebecca escorted her to the front doors, "I'll see you soon," She waved goodbye, Rebecca wondered why Marlene didn't tell her about the luncheon date she had with her.

"Rebecca," Laura called out racing down the stairs her belongings in hand, "I'm glad I caught you, I was about to leave and I had forgotten you wanted to talk," Rebecca stopped walking waiting for her to catch up, "Sure," They moved to the bench outside, Rebecca began to tell her, "Tanja wants me to spend some time with you, working on a lingerie line," Rebecca cleared her throat and continued, "I'm not really sure why," Laura frowned, "Lingerie, I've never really designed lingerie, I thought we had a designer in Paris for that?" She questioned in confusion. "Obviously Tanja isn't totally happy with Angelo, my visit to Paris found no discrepancies," She shrugged her shoulders. "I will do what I'm asked but Tanja has to realize that this won't be overnight," She began to worry. "Rebecca remained quiet in thought, "I will handle Tanja but I've promised my summer would be spent with my wife and boys," Her voiced trembled as she spoke, "Oh Rebecca I wouldn't do anything to infringe upon that," She stated loudly, "We will find the time, however I'll need to do the research," She insisted, "I will follow your lead," She stood up from the bench they were sitting on, "I'll see you tomorrow," Rebecca watched as Laura walked into the parking lot her mind reeling on how to put together a lingerie line.


	15. Chapter 15

**FIFTEEN**

 **Keep an open mind**

Rebecca entered the castle making her way to the study, "Elisabeth," She announced, "Rebecca please come in, it's so good to see you," Rebecca joined her on the sofa. "I'm a little perplexed at Tanja's actions," She started to say before she was interrupted by Elisabeth, "I'm sorry has something happened?" She questioned. "Tanja has it in her head that after the fashion show Laura should start working on a lingerie line for LCL and with my help," She had a frown on her face as she explained the situation. "I don't know a thing about it, Angelo is certainly doing a good job for us," She voiced positively. "Tanja and I talked about that very thing, I don't think she's happy with him the scarlet collection is elegant from what I've seen, I flew to Paris this past weekend for that reason, Tanja want's him to retool the accessory line, why, I haven't a clue?" She admonished firmly. "Hmmm," Elisabeth stammered, "Tanja has been on edge the last few months, Emma's situation has certainly got her caught up," She pondered. "Emma's situation is personal not professional, Laura wasn't hired to do lingerie, Angelo has been a staple for years and I just don't get it, Marlene and I have talked about it and I'm suppose to be spending the summer with my family, not at a design table in LCL," She sighed deeply, Elisabeth touched her shoulder, "Let me approach Tanja, don't concern yourself, you could always work from home as you've done in the past," She stated, Rebecca stood up, "Any light on the situation would be helpful Elisabeth, I should get home, it's getting late and I'm sure Marlene is wondering where I am," she left with the feeling Elisabeth would get results.

Tristan buttoned up the dress shirt he had on, "Are we dropping Zoey off at Rebecca's?" He turned from the mirror, as Emily existed the closet. "Yes, Marlene wasn't home yet when I phoned but Ruth said she would be awaiting us," She tossed her purse to the bed and helped Tristan with his necktie. "No heels tonight?" He smirked in a playful manner, "I'm not up for wearing heels tonight, I feel fat and," She hesitated, Tristan grasped her by both arms, "I love you and I don't want you to worry, you're going to be just fine," His brown eyes gazing in to hers. "At least we will be seated," She giggled, "Bank gala's always have good seating," Tristan teased. "So you'll be accepting an award?" She questioned, "Yes, something small nothing to brag about," He told her adjusting the sleeves on his suit coat, "Emily try to enjoy yourself, please," He moaned in speaking, "I'm fine Tristan," She remarked, "Could you get Zoey ready, I need to speak with Sebastian for a moment, I'll be back," He closed the door, "Emily sat down bowing her head her hand on her belly, "Please just let our child be alright," She stood up to retrieve Zoey from the playroom.

Ansgar sat to the dinner table looking around, "Quiet this evening," His hand rested on Monique's forearm. Justus entered the dinning room. "Elisabeth will be in monetarily may I serve you some refreshment while you wait?" He stared at Monique, "Red wine please," She answered, "I'll have a tonic and water," Ansgar ordered, "Ah Carla," He further spoke as she entered the dining room. "Monique, Ansgar," She sat down, "Busy day?" Ansgar began to make conversation, "Yes," She ruffled her dinner napkin laying it across her lap, "I finished the LCL ledgers today and visited there, Rebecca gave me a tour and I met Abby," Ansgar furrowed his brow and mildly grunted, "Is there a problem with this Abby person?" Monique chimed in, Carla listened with intrigue, "You should ask Rebecca," Justus sat his drink in front of him, he took a hard swig," Monique first looked at Carla and then to Ansgar, "I take it this Abby and Rebecca don't get along?" She questioned him, "That's an understatement," He spoke under his breath. "Ansgar," Monique raised her voice elbowing him, "Carla should talk to Rebecca, I have no issues with Abby Wilkes but others in this family do," He remarked taking another drink, Elisabeth entered and the conversation regarding Abby was squelched.

Helena spent the morning filing through the paperwork that had been sent to her from an Archeology firm in Greece, "Hmmm," she read the cover letter again, "Helena," Elisabeth caught her attention, Helena sat the letter down, "Elisabeth," She seemed startled, "Heard from that nice young man from Laos again?" She viewed the letter Helena had sat on the end table. "Actually a letter from Athens Greece," She began to smile widely, "They want to interview me for a position that would be in charge of a team who will be doing some excavations on some of the Islands," She picked the letter back up, holding it tightly to her chest. "Oh Helena, I'm so happy for you," They embraced, "Elisabeth my own team, I could only imagine running a crew of good people," She remarked. "When would you interview?" Elisabeth inquired, "Not until August, I would have to respond to the letter, it's something to think about, I want to spend time with my family this summer so I'm grateful they aren't ready quite yet," She responded putting the letter back in the envelope. "Heard anymore from your gentleman friend?" Elisabeth further delved, "He will be here in three weeks, I have corresponded with him some and I wanted to ask you if you would have a problem with him staying at the castle? That is if I can talk him into staying a few extra days," She grinned, "Not at all, ask him, breakfast?" She motioned to the dinning room.

"Good morning, sleeping in again?" Marlene touched her lips to Rebecca's cheek, "No, I'm getting up, I have a busy day," She groaned and yawned stretching her body, "You were late last night," Rebecca blurted, "Interviews, it took all afternoon to interview those four people, I'm please with the response we've had and some very interesting candidates I might add," She rambled as she finished dressing. "Zoey is asleep in the guest bedroom, Tristan and Emily attended a bank gala downtown, I told them to let her stay the night," Marlene crossed her arms, "Yes Emily text me earlier, I told her Ruth could watch her that I would most likely be late," Rebecca stumbled into the bathroom her toothbrush in hand, "Wolfgang loves her so much, they play well together and surprisingly, they don't fight over toys," Rebecca worded. "Wolfgang is such a sweet boy and smart too, while he likes dirt as much as the others he's a little different," Marlene reflected. "Are you going to talk to Tanja today?" Marlene was curious, "Actually I met with Elisabeth yesterday and she is going to find out what's going on with her, Laura mostly like won't have a choice as we all know how Tanja is," She answered. "Hmmm, hopefully she'll get to the bottom of it all, meet you downstairs," Marlene passed her leaving out of the bedroom.

"Mommy, it's the last day of school," Brandon screamed as Marlene entered the dining room, "Yes, I know, Nicholas your getting syrup on the sleeve of your shirt," She picked up his napkin and began to wipe the cuff of his shirt, "Mommy," Wolfgang spoke smacking the spoon against his cereal bowl, "Wolfgang, enough," She ordered grabbing the spoon from him, "Matthew stop bouncing that ball at the table," Rebecca entered, "Did you hear your mother?" Rebecca sat her coffee cup down and took the soccer ball Matthew held in his hand. "Boy's" Marlene corrected them, "I didn't do anything mommy," Brandon cried out, "Where is Zoey Rebecca?" She looked at Marlene, I'll get her," She raced upstairs to find Zoey attempting to dress herself. "Here let me help you," Rebecca buttoned her shirt, Zoey remained quiet momentarily, "Did you sleep good last night?" She added in question, she shook her head yes. Rebecca retrieved the hairbrush from her overnight bag and brushed her long locks out, "So pretty, are you hungry? You could eat with the boys before school," Zoey blinked her eyes her long lashes caught Rebecca's attention, "Yes aunt Rebecca," She walked her downstairs and into the dining room. "Zoey," Wolfgang screeched hugging her. Ruth brought her in a bowl of cereal she sat next to Wolfgang.

Marlene and Rebecca sat in silence watching the children seated around the table, "Mom can we talk about soccer tryouts?" Matthew conversed looking at both his mothers, "When your grades come in, did you talk to your new school friend?" Marlene asked, Matthew grinned shaking his head, Rebecca frowned, "Tryouts? When?" she appeared lost in the conversation, "You've been gone, Matthew has met a new school friend whose father is a soccer coach for youths and there are tryouts this summer," She cut her pancakes as she spoke, "Excuse me, Mr. Von Lahnstein is here," Ruth showed him into the dining room. "Daddy," Zoey ran to Tristan he picked her up, "How's my girl," He rubbed his nose against hers, "Ruth, could you please fix Tristan a cup of coffee," Marlene asked, Tristan sat down, "Did enjoy your play date and sleepover?" He brushed the hair away from her face, "Uncle Tristan, can we play soccer soon?" Matthew inquired, "Yes this summer," He responded, "I love Zoey uncle Tristan," Wolfgang remarked, Tristan looked around the table, "I know you love her," He pinched her cheek, proud of her. "Boys get your backpacks," Marlene snapped her fingers, "It's the last day of school, behave and make it the best day ever," She smiled they each got in line kissing their mother's cheeks. "Mommy can Zoey and I color in the den?" Wolfgang asked, "Please," He further begged, Ruth brought in Tristan's coffee, "Go on, let me talk to aunt Rebecca and Marlene," He shooed Zoey out of the room.

"My it's lively here morning," Tristan remarked, "You have no idea," Marlene added to that, "Well I'm hoping for a boy," He relayed, Rebecca cut in, "How is Emily feeling?" He grimaced a bit, "She wasn't feeling well, a touch of morning sickness too much rich food at the gala last night I presume," He drank his coffee, "I'm going to be late, we have applicants to finalize this morning and I'd like to make an early day of it," Marlene noted getting up from the table she bent down and brushed Rebecca's cheek with her lips, "Tristan," She nodded him a farewell he gestured back watching her leave before he spoke to Rebecca, "How are things? Marlene looks tired," Rebecca eyed him, "Yes she's tired, the stress of a new job and trying hard to get it right has made her a little short these days and me spending a lot of time at LCL isn't helping," He chuckled with some sarcasm, "Tanja must be on the warpath," Rebecca groaned, "She wants Laura and I to spend the summer working on a lingerie line," She groveled. "She should be worried about the fashion show and I know that Emma has her mind elsewhere," Tristan quirked, "I never thought this situation with Emma would impact her as much as it has, she feels lost, disjointed, when have you ever known Tanja to really care about anything other than the mission she's on?" Rebecca cried out, "It's almost like she wants to be away but doesn't feel comfortable about leaving LCL unattended," She surmised, Tristan sat his cup down, "It's a lot to take in, you'll find the answers, I'm sure of it, I have to go," He kissed the top of her head, "Zoey," He called out leaving.

"Have a moment?" Elisabeth grasped Tanja's forearm as she was about to leave the dining room, Sebastian bent down and kissed her lips, "Visit with Elisabeth, I have something pending at the office I must attend to," She smiled, "Alright," Justus entered the dinning room, "Countess would you care for more coffee, perhaps tea?" He asked clearing his throat. "No thank you Justus," He bowed his head slowly leaving them to converse, "Rebecca tells me you're thinking of doing a lingerie collection with Laura," Her eyes shifted to a voiceless Tanja, "Yes it is in the works," She finally spoke. "Rebecca seems to think there are problems with Angelo's designs," She got straight to the point. "On the contrary, Angelo is our only lingerie designer, LCL is growing rapidly and our lingerie line cannot keep up," She smirked in honesty. "Why Rebecca? Laura is an evening wear designer, what if she fails at designing lingerie?" Elisabeth questioned sternly. "Rebecca will have her back Elisabeth," Elisabeth interjected, "Rebecca is not a lingerie designer either her job requirements lie elsewhere," Her tone monotone as she spoke. Tanja squinted her eyes in thought, "Did Rebecca put you up to this, this talk?" She questioned. "Yes she brought it to my attention, she thought you had concerns about Angelo's work and the idea that you asked him to retool the accessories line," She told her. "While I was Paris, I did visit him and I found those accessories to be more outdated then previously, Henri Dupree and I met about it and we were both in agreement," She relayed, "You should have told me Tanja not leave me in the dark where it involves LCL," Tanja took in a deep breath she became miffed at the situation she felt Rebecca had put her in.

"Elisabeth, it wouldn't do me a bit of good to argue this point, Rebecca is talented and has much to offer her designs and collections speak for themselves, I don't want to be sold short, LCL needs a new injection of something besides evening wear," She spoke directly and with an adamant tone. "Rebecca works hard at what she does now, traveling, managing designers in places she feels they will do the best for LCL," Her concern was noted by Tanja. "I don't dispute that, I wanted to terminate Sophia's contract because I felt she was too open with the wrong people, moving her to New York was the best and wisest choice, I do applaud Rebecca for that," She remarked truthfully. "Rebecca needs this summer with her family she's worked very hard the last couple of years to make things good and prosperous," Elisabeth announced, Tanja moaned, "She could work from home, however this leaves Laura to travel to and from LCL daily," She tried to make Tanja realize that this might not work. "I could compromise," Tanja suggested, "It might be the solution to the problems you could be facing with Rebecca, talk to her, give her options, you might fine she'll be a little more willing to work with Laura in this capacity if she thinks she's controlling the reins," Elisabeth coaxed. "I will talk to her, I'll be taking a trip to Paris for a few days, Emma is doing as well as I expected," Elisabeth stopped her with the motion of her hand, "I know you miss her, she's growing up so fast and visiting as often won't be so easy as we near the fashion show," She expressed, Tanja eased herself, "I'll talk with Rebecca," She left Elisabeth heading upstairs.

Rebecca fetched the roll of expensive silk from the storage room and walked towards Laura's station, "Rebecca," She looked at the roll tucked up under her arm, "What is the silk for?" She asked not sure of Rebecca's motives. "I know we have the fashion show to work on but," Rebecca hesitated briefly, "Tanja has it in her mind that we should work on a lingerie line this summer, "Whom are you talking about?" She became perplexed at Rebecca's comments. "You and I," She voiced sitting the roll down on the design table, "I really don't know what Tanja's reasons are, however she has a lot of confidence in you and I," She smiled trying to relax Laura's tension, "Rebecca I've never design lingerie, are you sure she's confident in me? Or is this a scheme to rid me from LCL?" Tiny lines of worry began to surface on her face. "Nonsense," Rebecca sighed sitting down, "I should be angry with her, it is my responsibility to interview and hire any designers for LCL," She touched her hand to her chest, "But she had to make a quick decision where you were concerned, I had been tied to LCL New York at a time we needed someone new and with fresh ideas," Rebecca touched her sleeve with her hand, "Not to worry she made a good choice," Laura grinned, "Now have you ever sketched a nightgown?" They both laughed, Laura pulled out her sketchpad and they began to toy with ideas.


	16. Chapter 16

**SIXTEEN**

You mean you and I working together as a team?" Laura echoed as she closed the sketchpad she and Rebecca had been drawing in. "Yes but I really wanted to send you to Paris, Angelo is truly gifted and that's his expertise," Rebecca reminded her snapping her from her daydream. "I think for our first time we've done a good job," She laughed, Rebecca looked at her watch, "It's getting late and I should head home, I'm sure Marlene is there, tired and with her hands full," She surmised. "Oh, I didn't mean to keep you," Rebecca arched her brow, "You didn't, I was wondering if you would be willing to come to my house and work on some sketches?" Laura stared, "Leave LCL and work elsewhere?" Rebecca chuckled, "Yes under my guidance we could work together and figure something out," She remarked kindly. "What would Tanja say?" She asked her tone sincere. "I think she won't have much of a choice, let me worry about Tanja, it's not like you'll be away from LCL that much but it would help me out greatly if we could come to some agreement," Rebecca worded. "What will Marlene say? I mean surely she doesn't want her home cluttered with materials or discarded sketches," She snickered, "Marlene would love for me to work from home, our boys will be out of school and we need family time together," She answered. "I can't argue that working with you wouldn't be a dream," She lowered her shoulders, relaxing and thinking of the opportunity.

Carla, Monique and Ansgar relaxed in the great room after dinner, "How are things coming along at the bank?" Ansgar inquired, "Good, I've met with Elisabeth about the forestry service and," Ansgar raised his hand, "Not interested," He smirked. Monique remained silent watching the facial expression of her husband, "Actually, you did come to mind and Elisabeth squelched that idea, saying you showed no interest," She replied with frankness, "I don't have any interests except for the well being of this family," He made it known in a hurry, "I see and as you've managed to corner me on several occasions about that very thing, determined I would say," She broached, "Have you reconsidered?" His curiosity heightened as he played on her words. "I have given some thought, Elisabeth and I have had some conversations about it, I'm not ready for any big endeavor and things have changed Ansgar, people change and maybe their interests don't lie in taking charge of this family," She stood up and poured a scotch swirling the glass in her hand as she sat back down. "I think she's right, you've always looked at the weaknesses in your family and not their strengths," Monique edged her way into the conversation. "And you really haven't a clue Monique, our struggles," He asserted. "Struggles are not, you all came into agreement when Elisabeth took over, I find her intelligent, charming to say the least," She added. "I will agree, Elisabeth is very strong and endearing, I think the choices she'll make will be positive and what's best for this family," Carla echoed finishing her drink and excuse herself for the evening.

"Nightcap?" Ansgar asked Monique, "Yes, I'll have a scotch, thank you," He poured her one, "Carla is very interesting, we've never really talked much about your sister," She restarted their conversation. "We haven't been close in years, Carla has different ideas and opinions about life," He turned around handing her the drink he had fixed her, "Thank you," She mumbled lowly, "We should talk about them," She hesitated briefly, "Your family, I mean," She voiced. "My sister went through a torrid time," He stopped talking for a second, "When she was younger she had to deal with her sexuality issues, my father was not one to give his approval and Carla knew it all along that she was gay," He shrugged his shoulders swigging his drink, "Would your father have disowned her?" Monique bluntly asked. "If anything he loved her, she married a man she was not in love with and that was a disaster," Ansgar chimed remembering the situation. "Did she ever tell your father?" Monique became intrigued by his story, "My father knew but encouraged her marriage he died in a plane crash shortly afterwards, Carla met Suzanne and they had a daughter together, Sophia, that didn't work out and she met Stella," He arched his brow speaking to her. "Where is her daughter Sophia?" Ansgar became perplexed. "I'm not really sure, boarding schools, time with Suzanne, I don't know," He answered as truthfully as he knew. "Seems you have a lot of catching up to do, I've heard from my son, Mark," Monique quickly changed the subject, "He's wanting to come for a visit," She insisted, Ansgar stared at her, "And what did you tell him?" He stood up walking to the fireplace and rested his forearm against the mantel, "He will arrive next week," She remarked quietly.

Rebecca placed the last of the pins used to hem a dress she had been completing in the box, "Finished with that dress?" Marlene startled her walking into the office, "Yes and you'll look positively beautiful in it," She smile grasping her around the waist, "I could ravish you right here and now," She whispered under her breath, Marlene brushed her index finger against her lips, "I'm tired, I've planning to do for Dana and Hagen's dinner party, " Rebecca looked back at the dress on the mannequin, "Like I said you'll look beautiful in your hostess dress," They both laughed, "Are you about to finish your interviews?" She asked, "I'm through, I will work Monday, hopefully not too late and have Miriam address the chosen candidates with letters of acceptance," She backed away from Rebecca moving to the door, "Dinner is ready," She replied, "I'll be there in a minute," She pushed the mannequin back in the corner and headed for the dining room. Rebecca entered a rather quiet dining room, "Mommy," Wolfgang looked up noticing her, "Little man," She sat down laying her napkin across her lap. "Mommy, we finished school can we go swimming?" Brandon questioned. "Depends on your grades," She teased. "Mommy can we go to the movies and take Zoey? I love her," Wolfgang crooned.

"Eat your dinner we will talk about Zoey later," Rebecca ordered as Ruth began to set their plates on the table. "How was your day?" Marlene asked Rebecca trying to hold a conversation with four noisy boys, the chatter amongst them loud. "Laura and I have talked and she will agree to work from here when she can," She seemed upbeat about it, "That's good, as long as isn't all day everyday," She warned, "Mommy can we sleep late?" Nicholas interrupted, "Yes please do," Marlene smirked playfully. Rebecca rolled her eyes taking in a bite of food, "Matthew you're being awfully quiet this evening," Marlene noted looking at him, "Mom soccer tryouts are next week and there holding a practice tomorrow can I go? Please," He had a look of sorrow on his face. "Rebecca cleared her throat, "How long have you known about this practice date?" She quizzed. "Yesterday, Erik told me," He answered under his breath, "Why didn't you say anything?" Marlene inquired, His lip puckered out, "You didn't come home until late and mom was busy at her office," He cried out in despair. "Surely you could've said something at dinner," He was quick to answer, "Mommy didn't eat dinner," He looked around to his brothers. "Ok don't be upset, what time is this practice?" She asked there was silence at the table, "Ten o'clock at the soccer fields," He replied with a smile.

"Well what do you think?" Marlene asked Rebecca shifting an eye to her, "Our son wants to play soccer, it's the summer we should at least let him try," She remarked in agreement. Ruth cleared the dishes, "Baths boys, Matthew take Wolfgang up with you, I'll be up in a few, I need to speak with your mother first," Rebecca sat in the great room a glass of red wine in her hand. "Care for a glass?" She asked Marlene as she walked in the room, "No, I have boys to bathe, Rebecca exactly what were you doing last night that the boys didn't have your attention?" She goaded, "I was late getting home from LCL," She told her she could see the red streak across Marlene's face, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would be late, you didn't call and let me know," She tried to wiggle her way out of it, "Rebecca our sons need guidance, you know the stress I've been under lately but your at LCL late, why?" She was angered. "I got busy Marlene, really, I'm trying to get things organized before we start the summer fashion show," She replied anxiously, Marlene was silent clinching her jaw tightly, "Will you be coming up after you've finished?" She inquired, "No, I've a status report to complete, Elisabeth needed it today but I have to get it done tonight," She mildly explained. "Goodnight," Marlene's voice cracked as she left the room, Rebecca guzzled the last of the wine in her glass she crept into her office as if she were walking on needles and pins plopping down at her desk. "I have to get things in order," She grumbled to herself she turned on her computer faced with the task of completing the monthly status report.

Carla looked at her wrist watch and then picked up her cell phone she scrolled through the numbers seeking Abby Wilkes out, she pushed the send button, "Hello," Abby answered immediately, "Abby, this is Carla Von Lahnstein, I know it's late but I was wondering if you would like to meet for a drink?" Her heart pounded in her throat, "Yes, now?" She questioned with a slight hint of excitement in her voice. "Say fifteen minutes at No Limits?" Carla remarked with a grin, "Yes, I frequent there often," She answered a date was made. Carla finished drying her hair and dressing she left the orangery upbeat and elated that she would be joined by some long, overdue female company, "Ollie," She voiced entering the door, "Carla," He spoke, "Table?" He walked her to one next to the back wall, "It's a little less noisy back here," He smiled they embraced, "Meeting someone?" He questioned, "Yes actually I am," She sat down, "I'm on my way out, I'll have the waiter bring you a drink," He told her, "Thank you," She sat down and toyed with the coaster on the table. "Hello," A gentle voice spoke, she looked up to see Abby's slender figure standing before her she eyed the tight jeans she had on, "Please," Carla motioned with her hand, "Have a seat, I'm glad you could join me on such late notice," She gazed into her eyes. "Its Friday, I'm working on relaxing because we are about to meet on the budget for LCL and I'll be busy," She explained. "And how is that going?" Carla probed, "I have departments to plan for, you can imagine," She flagged the waiter over to her, "I'll have a margarita, you?" She looked to Carla, "Ollie ordered me a drink," She squinted her eyes looking towards the bar, "Yes a bourbon," The waiter admitted, "He told me you were meeting with someone and I'll bring it," Carla nodded to his response.

"So how long have you worked for LCL?" She asked Abby with curiosity. "About nine years, I'm surprised I've stayed this long, it wasn't always easy for me, I was in love, that didn't work out, I met somebody new we became serious and she had to move away," Abby told her keeping a low profile unsure of Carla's motives. "So you are gay?" She asked in a straight, forward tone, "I am," She clarified looking at Carla over the top of her margarita glass, "You?" She resonated intensely, "Yes," She immediately answered. "I found you to be very attractive and I wanted to get to know you," Carla started to say, "I'm flattered," Abby, replied with a grin, "So, you were with someone?" Carla frowned thinking of Stella, "Yes, I was married to a lovely woman, we left Düsseldorf to live a simpler life in the English countryside, she died a couple of years ago and I've been adrift ever since," She twirled the glass of bourbon in her hand. "I'm terribly sorry Carla, it must be difficult," She touched her hand to hers. "I'm past it now, do I miss her? Yes everyday, I see or smell something that reminds me of her, she wasn't forward with me and that was painful to accept," She worded. "Have you dated since her death?" She inquired, "No, not really other than a drink or dinner a time or two with someone," She offered.

"So enough about me, you said you were in love once?" Abby held her breath for a brief second, "I was and I lost her," She felt her throat tightened, "You know her, Marlene Von Lahnstein," Carla could feel the hair rise up on the back of her neck. "Marlene?" She whispered under her breath, "I loved her deeply and we had a great relationship until Rebecca," She had a strange look telling her. "Oh, I certainly didn't know, Rebecca and Marlene were together before you," She relayed resting her chin in the palm of her hand, "Rebecca and Marlene had been broken up for sometime, Marlene loved her that much I knew but I pursued her anyway, we managed somehow," She furrowed her brow sipping her drink, "And Rebecca became jealous and eager she was with Katherine a lovely woman who designed for LCL, Rebecca hurt her badly she asked Marlene to marry her not giving any thought to Katherine's feelings or Marlene's relationship with me," She became miffed. "I guess you still have feelings for her after all these years?" Abby hesitated, "Marlene is a part of my past, I met Nicole and we hit it off she also designed for LCL but Rebecca moved her to Brussels and I don't have to tell you, long distant relationships never pan out," She further mentioned. "So you decided against relocating with this Nicole?" Abby shook her head, "With all the bullshit I've been through with Rebecca, LCL has been good to me, I'll, never be able to make that kind of pay anywhere else, I'm happy otherwise," She explained.

"Seems you're a gluten for punishment," Carla mentioned, they both laughed loudly. "Marlene is a lovely woman," Carla continued the conversation, "She is that," Abby was quick to interject, "Rebecca makes her happy and they have children and a home," Abby grimaced in saying wishing for those things. "Well enough about them, I'm sure talking about it makes it depressing in a way," She warned in a friendly way. "Not really, I've harden my outer shell and I've managed, one day I will be able to leave, live my life as I'd like," She spoke as if she were free spirited. "Live far from here?" Carla spoke aggressively, "Just a walk up the street, what did you have in mind?" She knew the answer but asked anyway. Carla stood up as did Abby, the bar now dark she stepped forward and gently kissed Abby's lips, "Hmmm, I haven't shared a kiss like that with someone in a while," She sexually smirked, Carla raised her hand to Abby's face her fingertips caressing her cheek, "Well there's more where that came from," She asserted. Abby escorted Carla to her apartment they kissed wildly tearing away at each others clothing stripping as they made their way into Abby's bed, Carla became aggressive gnawing away at Abby's neck, tongues locked in bliss, hands roaming freely without concern. They had passionate sex. Carla rolled out of bed and began to dress, "Sure you don't want to stay the night?" She looked back at her leaning over the bed and tenderly kissing her lips, "No, I should go," She smiled, "Tonight was wonderful," Carla zipped her pants sliding into her shoes, "This wasn't a one night stand was it?" Abby bluntly questioned. Carla impishly grinned, "I should say not," She parted leaving Abby to wonder about their night of bliss.


	17. Chapter 17

**SEVENTEEN.**

 **Kurt Voss**

"Alright, everyone downstairs," Marlene ordered, Ruth placed breakfast on the table, "Rebecca, will she be joining you?" Ruth quizzed, "Uh, she was showering, I think she'll be going into the office this morning," She replied sipping her coffee, "Matthew has soccer practice for tryouts," She smiled continuing, "Ruth may I have a glass of milk please, " Brandon asked, "I'll bring it back," She left the dining room, Rebecca entered a mug of coffee in her hand, "Good morning," She spoke sitting next to Marlene, "Are you working today? You never really said," Rebecca sighed, "For a bit, I'll be home early, Aaron and I intend to do the finals for the props today," Marlene attempted to grin, "I see, I have to take Matthew over to the soccer field around ten, will you be home in time for lunch?" She added, "I'm not really sure but I'll phone you," She remarked quietly. Matthew quickly finished breakfast excusing himself he went upstairs and changed pulling his soccer ball from the closet and rambling down the stairs. "Will you be taking everyone?" Ruth inquired meeting Marlene and Matthew in the foyer, "Not today, we shouldn't be too long and we should back in time for lunch," She answered her directly. "I'll prepare lunch then," Ruth offered, "Sandwiches will be fine and I'm not sure about Rebecca," She voiced to her, Ruth nodded. Marlene and Matthew headed to the soccer field.

"Mom," Matthew spoke, "Are you mad at mom?" He asked, "What makes you say that?" She questioned with a strange expression. "I think you are angry with her, you don't smile," He noted looking at her for answers. "I'm not mad at your mother, we just have disagreements sometimes but I'm fine," She turned the corner on to the road where the soccer fields sat, "There mom," He pointed with excitement they parked getting out, Matthew ran towards Erik, "Matthew wait," Marlene hurried after him, "Mom this is Erik," He extended his hand out, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Von Lahnstein, "I've heard a lot about you Erik," She smiled, "Yes Matt and I are best friends," He smiled they began to toss the soccer ball between one another, "Excuse me ma'am," A young woman with bright red hair and a face dotted with freckles approached her, "I'm Stephanie Roth, Travis's mother," She smiled a clipboard in hand, "Marlene Von Lahnstein," She greeted her, "I have paperwork for you to fill out," Marlene followed her to a table she sat down and with a pen in hand she began to give Matthew's information. "We welcome you, Travis attends school with Matt also," Marlene seemed relaxed, it was apparent Matthew had friends with similar interests. "If you would like the bleachers are to the right," She pointed with her index finger and when I'm through helping I'll join you," She smiled widely her hazel eyes gleamed in the morning sunlight. "I'll save you a seat," Marlene made her way to the set of bleachers and securing a seat.

"I think the props need to be shifted a bit," Rebecca mentioned, Aaron pushed the prop more to the side of the catwalk, "Perfect," She conveyed gazing at the time on her wrist watch, "Plans?" Aaron asked, "Lunch with Marlene and boys in a bit," She told him. "How are things going?" He asked as they walked off the catwalk, "Marlene is very stressed, me being here late is making the situation worse, I can't continue to anger her," She insisted, "And you have a job to do," Aaron answered. "Laura has agreed to work from my home and at least I would be there most days," She remarked, "And how do you feel about that, I mean using your home as a fabric store," Aaron joked, Rebecca giggled, "As long as I keep it under control Marlene won't have a problem with it," She relayed. "You have to remember your stressed too Rebecca," He expressed powering up his tablet, "Have you made that plane reservation yet?" Rebecca quickly changed the subject. "I have," He peered at her, "I leave the morning after the fashion show and I'll be gone two weeks," He sighed arching his brow, "Think you'll come back?" Rebecca teased, "Yes," He sat his tablet to the side and stood up from the chair he was sitting in, "While I enjoy Sophia's company she does have too many issues," He spoke thinking out loud. "You'll never tame her, I've said it before but I understand she does something to you," She further picked, "I need to go, Marlene will be home from Matthew's soccer practice, soon" Aaron walked her out.

Tristan, Emily and Zoey sat at the dinning table with Elisabeth, lunch was served, "Emily and I are going shopping for a new baby bed, hopefully we're having a boy," He grinned sheepishly, Emily elbowed him, "What's wrong with the bed you bought for Zoey?" Elisabeth questioned?" Emily sat her tea cup down, "We'd like a new one, Zoey cut her teeth on it," Tristan interrupted, "Amongst other things," Carla walked into the dinning room, "Ah," Tristan slowly exhaled, "We missed you at breakfast, late night I assume?" Elisabeth chimed in. "Yes, I decided to sleep in this morning something I don't do very often," She reminded them, "Countess would you like tea?" Justus brought her a cup and sat it in front of her, "Thank you Justus," Helena entered and sat down beside Carla, "I see you slept in too," She teased her cousin, "Actually I've been working on a cover letter for my interview with the Greek Archeology council, its taken up most of my time," She smiled and seemed happy. "So you've been invited to Greece?" Emily started to make conversation with her, "I have, I received an offer to interview a few weeks ago, exciting, it would be for excavating on several of the islands there," She explained the situation. My sister the digger," Tristan chuckled, Emily elbowed him in the ribs, "What!" He exclaimed caught off guard, they finished lunch, when Rebecca entered the dinning room. "Afternoon everyone," She quickly spoke looking at Elisabeth, "Have a moment?" She asked her, they departed and met in the study.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch discussion," Rebecca apologized, "Not at all," Elisabeth softly spoke, "I think we're about ready for the fashion show, the props have been placed, I think the pressing room is up on its toes and finally running smoothly," She sat down as she spoke to her. "I'm glad you've managed to get things in order, Tanja was going to meet with the staff this afternoon, have you spoken to her?" She questioned. "No I haven't she's so preoccupied as of late, Emma amongst other things, you know Tanja, seedy and," She huffed taking in a deep breath, Elisabeth chuckled, "I don't believe I've ever heard her called seedy," They both laughed at Rebecca's terminology of her. "Have you talked to her about the lingerie line?" She inquired, "I have, I'm sorry I haven't had the time to speak with you, as you know I'll be making a decision soon, with Hagen returning next week, I will have the opportunity to feel him out, get his take on things," She admonished, "I've met with Laura and if we are going to do this collection then she's agreed to work from my home, Tanja will have to deal with it, I don't have time for bullshit Elisabeth, especially from Tanja," She became adamant. Elisabeth grimaced, "Tanja told me of her concerns, that the lingerie lines coming out of Paris weren't enough to meet the future demands of this company, that exploring the idea here made sense," Rebecca groaned, "She should've talked to me first Elisabeth, LCL Düsseldorf has been known for its trendy evening fashion, we've added a youth and a swimwear collection and we have placed those people where its most appropriate," She mildly argued.

"Rebecca I won't argue with you and yes Tanja should've met with you first," She replied. "I can't imagine that the lingerie collections that Angelo is producing is not enough," She echoed. "Let's see what happens and not jump to conclusions, you might find designing something you've never done before a challenge, take your time and put something together, you never know Tanja may change her mind," She remarked, Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Alright but I can't spend all of my time on it, remember I have my family," Elisabeth interjected, "And how is Marlene, the boys?" Rebecca calmly answered, "The boys are wonderful, messy," She giggled, "Marlene is not happy with the fact I'm spending almost all of my time at LCL, I have to get through the fashion show and then I won't, I need to focus on her and the boys, Matthew has started soccer practice today," She seemed proud to Elisabeth, "Wonderful, I know how important this is for him and I know he'll be a success," She added. "It would break his heart if he weren't, we shall see," She replied, "I should go home, they'll be home in time for lunch," She stated leaving the study and strolling home.

Marlene waited patiently sitting on the bleachers next to Matthew, "Well what do you think your chances are?" Marlene bent down to his ear and whispered, Matthew shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know mom," He appeared worried. "Excuse me everyone," A handsome man spoke from the crowd coming forward towards the bleachers, "My name is Kurt Voss and I'll be coaching a summer youth soccer team that will begin next week," He held a clipboard in his hand, "Please step forward when I call your name out and again thank you, you all have very talented children and don't give up on them, they may make the team the next time," Everyone waited anxiously for the results, "This first on my list is Matthew Von Lahnstein," Marlene began to clap as Matthew rushed next to the side of the coach. The other names were called as the young boys gathered around one another. Marlene approached them as the field cleared of parents and children, "Hello," She walked up to Kurt Voss and extended her hand, "I'm Marlene Von Lanstein," He gazed into her eyes with his, "Kurt Voss," He smiled with a gleam, "Matthew is a very talented young man, I know you must be proud," She smiled in answer, "I am," she looked at his rugged but handsome face he was well built, athletic and had a charm about him. "I have some paperwork for you to fill out if you don't mind," He walked her to the bleachers and sat next to her, "Matthew has really found a fine friend in Erik," She voiced, "Yes and I'm glad Erik has made friends so easy, its difficult leaving a place you grew up and relocating," He explained, "I can imagine," She grinned happy for Matthew, "Erik has ask if he could invite Matthew for a sleep over," He inquired the strands of his light brown hair blew in the breeze as he stared, "That is if you approve," Marlene thought briefly, "Let me think on it and I'll let you know," She expressed.

Rebecca entered the front door to sounds of chatter from the boys, "Mommy," Wolfgang rang out in his normal tone, "Mom isn't back with Matthew yet?" She asked sitting down on the couch with them, "No there not," Brandon answered as he colored not looking up to her, "Nicholas put that gum back in your mouth," She ordered watching him twirl it around his finger. "Boys wash up," Ruth entered telling them, "Lunch is about ready," Rebecca put her head back resting between the cushions of the sofa, "Would you like to wait for Marlene and Matthew?" Ruth reentered the room, "No, I'll be there in a moment, Marlene and Matthew should be along shortly," She replied. Matthew bounded in the front door happily, "Oh there you are," Rebecca met them in the foyer, "Mom, I made it, I made it," He shouted in excitement, "This is great news," Rebecca was joyous, "First name called to the roster," Marlene winked closing the door. They made their way to the dining room, "Boys," Rebecca announced, "Matthew has something to share with you," The room became quiet, "Guys, I made the team," He giggled loudly. "Yea," Wolfgang shrieked, "Mom will we get to play too?" Nicholas chimed in, "Yeah mom we want to play too," Brandon added to the conversation. Rebecca shook her head in a chuckle, "Mind your manners, get good grades in school and we will see," She gave them hope.

Ansgar and Monique lie in each others arms naked and exhausted from an afternoon of love making. "I love you," Monique sounded her head resting against his chest she could her the ticking of his heart, it beat rapidly. "Monique, I have to ask, did you invite Mark here?" She slightly raised her head, "I didn't he was lonely and depressed, I do miss him Ansgar," She expressed. "I hope he can see our marriage for what it is," Ansgar admitted, "I don't think he understands that I love you and I'm good for you Monique," He mildly complained she reached up and kissed his lips, "We will make him understand, you worry too much, he's my son and he respects me," Ansgar rolled his eyes, "I haven't told Elisabeth yet, however I will tomorrow," He asserted lifting her closer to him. "She's kind and I believe she will understand," Ansgar chuckled, "One thing about Elisabeth, she's fair," He stroked her hair. "Good then we shouldn't worry," She rolled on top of him, "Make love to me," She spoke gazing into his eyes. Ansgar clasped her face in both of his hands his mind reeled regarding Monique's son, Mark, he and Ansgar were not friendly and he could be difficult and strange at times, "I hope you're right," Echoed cautiously through his mind. They kissed passionately making love into the evening.

Rebecca slipped on her nightgown and climbed into bed next to Marlene, "Are you awake?" She asked pulling back the strands of blonde hair that shrouded her face, "I am now," She grumbled, "What is it Rebecca?" She rolled over to look at her, "I just thought we could talk, I mean did you get your manifest completed?" She inquired in a lowly tone, "I did and I'm ready for Monday," She answered placing her hands behind her head, Rebecca kissed her Marlene allowed her tongue to penetrate her mouth their tongues twisted playfully in a knot. "I'm really tired the ordeal with Matthew today was really stressful," Rebecca lay her head back on her pillow, "What do you mean Marlene? Obviously he's talented," She voiced. "It was stressful because I couldn't have bared it if he wasn't chosen, it would've devastated him, everything he's worked so hard on," She interjected. "I can understand that but this will make him work even more harder, our son is very goal driven," She snickered, "I met Erik and his father, Kurt," She thought back to her encounter with the handsome man and his son whom Matthew had befriended. "And he said Matthew is very talented, what a relief, we visited and Erik would like for Matthew to come for a sleep over," Rebecca thought about what she had said, "And what are your thoughts about that?" She questioned, "I told him I would think on it, these boys are so eaten up with soccer, I'm not sure they would get any sleep," She giggled, "Well if you don't have any doubts I'm good with it, Matthew is getting to that age where he needs his friends and outside intervention," She addressed the situation relaxing Marlene's concerns about it all.

Carla showered and dressed for bed when a tap came to the door of the orangery she looked at the clock on the wall wondering who it could be at such a late hour. "Abby stood there as she opened the door, "Abby what a surprise," She whisked into the living area looking around, "I've been here before," She quietly asserted, Carla closed the door. "What brings you to Könnigsbrun so late?" She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, Abby approached closely, "I must say that the sex we had was fantastic," She stopped talking her index finger lifted Carla's chin up their eyes met in a fiery glow, "I want you, its that simple," Carla gazed further at her listening to what she had to say, "It's rather late don't you think?" She questioned Abby in a tease. "Abby unbuttoned the long jacket she was wearing exposing her nude flesh in the dimly lit light of the room. "Hmmm, a beautiful yet a nude woman stands before me, what am I to think?" She placed her hand behind Abby's neck drawing her into her they kissed tenderly, Carla led her into her into her bed laying her down and spreading her legs she kneeled down tasting the sweetness Abby had to offer.


	18. Chapter 18

**EIGHTEEN.**

 **Lost in the reverie**

Carla awoke with Abby snuggled next to her, "Abby," She whispered shaking her, "Abby," She became a little louder, "Hmmm, what?" She could hardly get the words out, "You need to dress and go, it's seven o'clock and I have an early morning meeting," She told her shaking her again and then getting up. Abby stretched sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Last night was wonderful," She looked for her coat, "Here," Carla tossed it on the bed, "I'm sorry, I wish you would've told me last night that you had a meeting," Carla sat to the vanity and combed out her hair. "I certainly wasn't thinking about a meeting," She looked at Abby as she dressed, "I'll leave out the same way I came in," She assured her as she slipped into her shoes. Carla watched Abby exist the orangery quietly, "I hope she doesn't think I'm in for a serious relationship," She spoke concerned about the situation she found herself in with Abby. There was a knock on the door startling her she answered it thinking Abby had forgotten something, "Ansgar, I really don't have time," She announced picking up her purse, "Leaving so early?" He grinned impishly. "I have a meeting at the bank, what is this about so early?" She seemed frustrated to him, "Have you talked to Elisabeth?" He attempted to corner her, "I have and as I've told you she will make a decision on her on," He followed her out, "I wish you would reconsider," He implored, "I'll think about it," She left him standing there uncertain of her mood.

Marlene dressed casually for work, with school out for the summer for her department she hummed as she finished brushing out her hair before putting it in a ponytail, "You look cute today," Rebecca noticed exiting the bathroom, "Thank you, I assume you have a full day?" She asked, "Unfortunately I do," She stood behind her, her hands rested on Marlene's shoulders, "Matthew has a meeting this afternoon at the soccer field with the team it's a three," She replied eying Rebecca from the mirror. "I have a meeting with the models at three, I thought you would be home early," She answered with a hard swallow, "I could call Ollie, if not then I'll have to come home," She remarked. "Let me know if Ollie can't, Tanja will just have to meet with the models herself," She explained. Rebecca slowly moved down the stairs, "Mommy," Wolfgang met her at the foot of the stairs, "Good morning had breakfast yet?" She quizzed him he shook his head no. They walked hand in hand to the dinning room, "Nicholas," Rebecca announced, "Where's your shirt," Her eyes became large, Nicholas lowered his head, "Brandon ripped it," He lifted it up to show her, "Did not, did not," Brandon echoed. "What really happened?" She attempted to get a right answer from him, "Answer me," She resonated. "We were arguing this morning and I pushed him and he grabbed my shirt tearing it," He finally told the truth, Brandon smirked with a deep sigh.

Rebecca extended her hand out, "Let me see how bad it is," She looked at the small tear around the collar, Marlene walked in, "What's going on?" She saw the shirt had been torn. "Why were you two arguing?" She demanded to know, Marlene stood with her arms crossed she had a look of dismay. "Brandon said I was clumsy and could never play soccer, I told him he was stupid and couldn't kick a ball straight if he had too," He confessed, "So you pushed him?" Rebecca now shifted her attention to Brandon, "I did mommy," Nicholas further stated, "Brandon," She had his undivided attention, "Yes mom," He could barely get the words out, "Your mother and I won't tolerate any further arguing, do you understand?" She questioned firmly, "I mean it boys, someone could get hurt if you push them or grab them the wrong way, arguing should not be physical and no one here will play soccer if this kind of behavior continues, do I make myself clear?" She asked her words abrupt and abrasive, "Yes mom," They all answered. With the shirt in hand, Rebecca started to leave the dining room, "I believe I can fix this," She bumped into Ruth as she walked out, "I'll have coffee in my office please," She left not saying another word. "Is Rebecca alright?" Ruth asked noticing Nicholas didn't have a shirt on, "Goodness," She caught her breath. "Seems Brandon tore Nicholas's shirt, the first day of summer vacation didn't start off very well," She answered, "Boys, eat your breakfast, Nicholas and Brandon go to your rooms after you've finished and mother and I will decide your punishment after I return home from work," She ordered. They hung their heads slowly eating and remaining quiet.

Carla finished the meeting she had attended with the loan department, "Hello," She answered her cell phone walking towards her office, "Hello," Abby spoke on the other end, "Last night was fabulous," She moaned in the phone, Carla grinned, "It was but you need to be a little more careful, my family hasn't a clue that I'm seeing you and I don't want any surprises," She remarked looking around to make sure know one else had heard her, "So you want a secret affair?" She questioned with surprise on the other end, "I enjoy your company, really I do but I'm not into anything serious at this point," She answered honestly, Abby rolled her eyes, "I want to see you and," Carla stopped her from talking, "And I want to see you but I'm not looking for anything permanent at this time," She ran her fingers through the short curls of her hair. "I understand so we take it slow and see where things go," Abby offered, Carla thought it was a compromise her mind on Marlene, "Yes, I think that's a good idea and you are sexy," She snickered in the phone making Abby feel a little more at ease. "I should go, I have the minutes to the meeting I just attend to go over, why don't we get together soon for dinner and drinks," Carla relayed, "Call me, I'm available" Abby reminded her they hung up. Carla sat down to her desk resting her forehead in the palm of her hand she took in a deep breath exhaling loudly, she felt turmoil but was enjoying the sexual encounters she was having with Abby an escape for her to release her sexual tensions.

Sebastian sat to the desk in his law office he signed numerous amounts of documents that had piled up over the last few days, "You look busy," Tanja leaned against the doorway, "Please come in," He stood up happy to see her, "What brings you by?" He questioned embracing her and then taking her by the hand, "Hagen and Dana will be home at the end of the week have you had a chance to speak with him?" She quizzed following him to his desk, "If this about who will take Elisabeth's position, then no," He replied rubbing the whisker stubble on his face. "Sebastian I know what your feelings are," He stopped her, "I don't have the time or energy to run the holdings anymore Tanja, we both agreed that me finally having a practice of my own is what would benefit us the best," He calmly argue his point. Tanja sauntered closer to his desk, "Ansgar is trying desperately hard to get his hooks into Carla rumor around the castle is he's been pressuring her to align with Elisabeth." Sebastian closed the last business folder he had signed and dialed his secretary, " Mandy these documents are signed can you take them over to the bank, Tristan is awaiting them," He hung up, Tanja had an uneasy look on her face, "Hagen is the best choice, however I don't see a thing wrong with Carla either," Mandy entered, "Mrs. Von Lahnstein," She nodded noting her presence. "Mandy," She acknowledge her, "Excuse me, I'll be leaving right away for the bank and then lunch, is there anything else you need before I go," She neatly tucked the folders in her hands. "No, I'm good and thank you," He smiled as she left out of his office.

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, "Look I know this not what you wanted to hear but I don't want to argue with any of them, trifling to say the least," He made his feelings known. "I just don't want Ansgar undercutting anyone, he's been strange since his return, it's almost as if Monique has a spell over him," She smirked and then furrowed her brow at the thought of them. "People change, he's changed and its apparent that he has no interest in running things, " Tanja interjected, "Yes because his wife holds a tight rein on him," She giggled. Sebastian pulled his cell phone from his pocket, "Got a text from Emma this morning, a selfie," He pulled it up for Tanja to see, "Hmmm," She grunted mildly gazing at her daughter's picture, "Lucky you," She smiled handing the phone back to him. "I miss her, just a little," He chuckled, "Just a few short years ago she was a baby," She added reminding him. "We have so much to live our lives for Tanja, Hannes is almost his on man, Emma away doing what she loves, she'll be a woman soon," He winked at her and embraced her. "It, will all happen too soon, "She sighed, "Now why did you stop by?" Sebastian asked cracking a grin, "Just some concerns, Ansgar and all but I was wondering if you would join me for lunch," She locked her arm within his, "Let me close up, where would you like to eat?" He asked, "I'm open," They left together her tension finally eased.

Rebecca fingered a piece of material she thought she might use for a lingerie item, "Starting without me?" Laura crept up behind her, "Oh, no," Rebecca quickly turned around, "Did I startle you," She smiled widely gazing into Rebecca's eyes, "Uh, no, I'm fine," Rebecca suddenly felt a strange twinge looking at her. Laura's hand grazed Rebecca's as she took the material piece from her, "I like the material, it's different," She rubbed it softly, "I don't know, what do you think?" Rebecca inquired. "Its probably a start," She told her they both snickered. "So can you come to the house tomorrow, I think we can take a break from the fashion show to work on some sketches in a more relaxing setting," She explained, "Uh huh and did you talk to Tanja about this?" Laura quizzed, Rebecca lowered her shoulders, "I have not, she's at lunch and when she returns, I'll meet with her and we can go from there," She remarked, "I hope you don't mind me saying this," Laura began to say pausing momentarily, "At first I didn't think this was a good idea, I mean when I took this position it was as head designer, I felt my back was against the wall with Tanja and," Rebecca interjected kindly, "I spoke with Elisabeth about it and Tanja had concerns that LCL wasn't producing enough to keep up with the demands," She tried to reassure her, "Still I have some concerns as minor as you might think they are, they're still concerns," She expressed to Rebecca. "I can understand she should've talked with me first but then I see she has a lot of confidence in you and feels you'll be up to the challenge, however I will meet with her, I do want assurance also, Tanja and her ideas can sometimes be convoluted," Laura nodded, "Then I'll see you in the morning, I have things to check in the pressing room, if you'll excuse me," She walked away as Rebecca watched her.

Marlene finished placing the last of the notebooks in each instructor's box, "Neat idea," Miriam told her tapping her shoulder, "I thought when we return in the fall everyone would have their schedule of assignments at their fingertips," She answered with a grin, "I'm surprised the university decided against a summer session," Miriam remarked with some confusion, "I think it was a cost cutting measure, really, Professor Schumer stepping down, some leaving and some retiring the overwhelming task of trying to get new people in place," She shrugged her shoulders, "But the fall will be here before you know it and I think taking a summer break is for the best, I need this time with my family, Hagen and Dana will be home this week, my father will come the following week," Miriam smiled crossing her arms, "Wow, seems your summer is planned out very nicely," She asserted. "We never discussed your plans," Marlene inquired, "Of course I'll work at No Limits some, help Ollie out and the extra pay is a bonus, I'll travel to Holland for a vacation, I have friends there," She told her of her plans. "Hmmm." Marlene looked at the clock on the wall, almost three, Matthew has soccer practice, I've asked Ollie to take him Rebecca is busy at LCL and I'll need to pick him up," She slung her purse over her shoulder, "I'll see you September first and if you need a thing, get lonely and want to visit," They embraced each other, "I'm sure I'll see you, tell Rebecca hello," They walked out together, Marlene chuckled, summer was upon them.

Ollie walked Matthew up to the group of boys standing in a circle, "You must be Matthew's father," Kurt Voss extended his hand out to Ollie, "Oliver Sabel," He announced, Matthew and the rest of the boys moved out to the field, "Matthew is a fine talent," He began to say, "You've raised a very nice and talented young man," He spoke, "Uh, yes, however, I'm only the father, Marlene and I are not married," He started to tell him, "I see, so he only has a mother?" He questioned, "Yes, I," They were suddenly interrupted by a boy, "Coach Voss, Travis cut his knee," He screamed loudly, "Always something, if you'll excuse me," Ollie smiled with a nod, "Marlene will pick him up a little later," He added, Kurt motioned in acceptance of what Ollie had mentioned. Marlene made her way to the practice field to pick up Matthew, "Sorry I'm late," She hustled up to Matthew, Kurt and Erik, "Not a problem, Erik and I was just going over some foot moves with Matthew," Kurt touched Matthew's shoulder in approval, "Boy's to the car," Kurt kindly ordered, Marlene walked along side of him, "I don't have a problem with Matthew having a sleep over, however Erik must come to our home as well," She grinned, "Erik will be so happy, Matt has been such a good friend at school and he loves soccer as much as Erik," His words rang in Marlene's ears. "Well, when ever your ready, I let Matthew know, I'd like to visit your home if I may," She mentioned, "No problem you just say the word," He chuckled walking her to her car.

Rebecca entered the foyer closing the door quietly and laying her things off in her office, "Good afternoon," Ruth called out, "Good afternoon," She echoed, "Are Nicholas and Brandon in their rooms?" Rebecca further inquired, "Yes, Wolfgang is in the den watching a program and Matthew should be home from soccer practice shortly," She answered handing a stack of mail to Rebecca, "Thank you Ruth," She began to rifle through the mail, Matthew came bounding in the front door with Marlene tightly on his heels. Marlene gave Rebecca a look before speaking, "Matthew go up and bathe before dinner," She ordered, "Yes mom," He ran up the stairs, "And how was soccer practice?" She asked, "Good, he's in his realm," Marlene stated, "Shall we go up, Nicholas and Brandon are in their room," Marlene was the first to walk up, Rebecca following still miffed about the shirt. Marlene opened the door to find both boys patiently waiting each sitting on their own beds, "Hi moms," Nicholas squirmed, "Boys," Marlene and Rebecca spoke, "This morning your actions were unacceptable," Rebecca began, "Physical fighting will not be tolerated, someone could get hurt and make things difficult on your other brothers," Marlene added, "Mommy we didn't mean it," Brandon cried out in guilt and shame. Rebecca sighed and crossed her arms, "Promise us you won't do that again," Nicholas puckered his lips, "We won't mommy, we promise," He groveled, "I think you've both had enough punishment for today, now go and get ready for dinner," They both quickly scattered from the room.

Rebecca took Marlene by the hand and led her down the hall to their bedroom she closed the door and locked it, "I love you," She held her close and then lay her head on Marlene's shoulder, "Those boys are a real mess," She giggled they sat next to each other on the bed. Marlene slipped off her shoes lying back on the bed and closing her eyes. Rebecca watched her, her eyes following the sleek lines of her well toned body, "Hmmm," Marlene moaned opening one eye and then the other, "I have yoga class at seven," She whispered, Rebecca looked at her watch and then mounted Marlene kissing her neck gently, "Not sure I'm in the mood," She locked her arms around Rebecca's waist, "I could stop," She teased, Marlene's lips found their way to Rebecca's they kissed slowly their tongues fused in desire. "It's early and our sons are down stairs, Ruth will serve dinner soon," Marlene told her, "You're all the dinner I need," Rebecca cooed in a mumble, "Still its early but I could save a little time later for a tryst," Marlene commanded, "A tryst huh? And where do you suppose we should have this little tryst?" Rebecca begged in question, Marlene frowned rolling her eyes, "I'm sure I'll think of something," She sheepishly grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

**NINETEEN.**

 **Hidden desires**

Ruth began to clear the dishes from the table, "Mommy can we watch a movie?" Brandon begged, "Yeah mom, please," Wolfgang added grabbing Rebecca's legs tightly. "Well what do you think?" Marlene quizzed Rebecca, "I guess we'll be watching a movie and not," She stopped talking, "Go up and get your baths, Brandon and Nicholas wash behind your ears," She called up to them as they made their way to the top of the stairs. "I'll bathe Wolfgang," Ruth offered, "You and Rebecca can have a little bit of alone time," She whispered taking Wolfgang's hand. "Great room, " Rebecca ordered. They both quickly raced into the room grabbing and kissing each other wildly, "I'm not sure I can sit through a kiddie movie, I'm hot and in need," Rebecca voiced pinning Marlene against the wall her hands rubbing her taut breasts through her shirt, "I want this too," She kissed her swirling tongue inside Rebecca's mouth, "But we can't," Rebecca lowered her shoulders pulling back from Marlene, "They'll be down shortly," Marlene mentioned. "You go and get the popcorn ready and I'll find a movie, surely its one we haven't watched already," Marlene giggled, "Popcorn," Rebecca smiled, "I'll go start it now," She strolled to the kitchen the sound of boys rumbling down the stairs caught her attention.

Carla rambled through her closet pulling out a pair of well worn blue jeans, A knock came to the door of the orangery she answered, "Oh, Elisabeth," She seemed a little surprised, "Going, out for the evening?" She inquired slipping into the door, "Yes, I thought I'd go to No Limits, visit Ollie and who knows," She grinned as if she were keeping a secret. "I won't keep you, I wanted to let you know that Hagen and Dana will be here Friday, Marlene is planning a dinner party for Sunday evening she's asked me to invite you," Carla eyed her, "Absolutely," She answered but wasn't sure why Marlene hadn't asked her herself. "Good enough, I leave you, have a fun evening," She quietly left, Carla finished dressing sitting down on the sofa, "I wonder why she didn't call and ask me," Ran through her mind, Carla sighed deeply she grabbed her purse and headed out for a meeting with Abby. "Glad you could meet me," Abby sat at a table in the far corner of No Limits, "Well I wouldn't miss it," She sat down and ordered a glass of wine, "Busy day?" Abby started off the conversation, "Yes as always," She smiled sipping her wine. "Me as well, the budget but work is not what I really want to talk about," She became serious, Carla sat her glass down, "Is this about our conversation earlier?" She questioned in earnest. "I guess you could say, yes," She stumbled with her words a bit, "As I told you, I like you and your company, I've been lonely for quite some time and I'll I was really looking for was companionship," Carla answered firmly.

"I wasn't thinking of a serious entanglement either, I haven't had the best of luck," She replied resting her chin in the open palm of her hand, "Want to talk about it?" Carla felt like Abby needed to get things off of her chest. "After I lost the battle over Marlene, I never thought I'd meet a person again that could make me feel that way," Carla interjected, "You must have really been in love with both Marlene and Nicole," She surmised in speaking. "I was in love with Marlene, yes," She nodded, "And I thought she felt the same way, things were so perfect," She grimaced before continuing, Carla wasn't sure she wanted to hear Abby rehash her problems with Marlene, "Or at least I thought things were perfect she lied to me when I asked if she was seeing Rebecca," Carla sighed deeply, "You must have known all along she was really in love Rebecca, I know it must have really hurt you but you've managed to move on, you've stayed at LCL despite all the pain and anguish you went through," Abby sharply cut her off, "I blame Rebecca, she was with Katherine Schmidt, their relationship was serious, Marlene was hurt by it and needed an out," Abby recalled. "And you were that out," Carla commented, "I was and stupid was I, never thinking of the consequences nor the undue pain it was going to cause me eventually," She relayed. "Marlene seems happy in her life with Rebecca," Carla broached, "I did move on, however it's not something I'll ever forget," She was honest as she spoke.

"As far as Rebecca is concerned she was strong willed when it came to Marlene, lying and cheating on Katherine, Marlene lying to me but as you say, I moved on and met Nicole a designer Rebecca had hired, I cared deeply for her and we had a wonderful relationship until Rebecca moved her to Brussels," Carla raised her glass to take a drink, "I asked you about having a long distance relationship with her," Abby groaned, "We tried but our careers took us in different directions, it just didn't work, life changes and we made choices that was best for us," She explained rationally. Carla hesitated briefly, "I enjoy your company but like you I've been through a lot and I just don't want to get myself caught up, I want to relax and have fun with a beautiful woman, it doesn't have to be serious," She stated clarifying herself to Abby. "I respect that, a secret affair if that's what you want," She remarked, "I like the hidden aspects of it, no one has to know, however they will eventually find out as with anything you do there's always someone lurking around the corner," They giggled loudly finishing their drinks. Abby gazed deeply into Carla's eyes, "My place is just up the street," She teased in a whisper, "I think I've been there before," Carla played along with the game, "I could meet you there," She added as Abby threw her purse over her shoulder they quietly left together.

Marlene looked at each boy, all asleep, "Matthew," She shook his arm he became restless, "Go on upstairs," He groaned arising, "Nicholas, Brandon," Rebecca called out as she lifted up Wolfgang, "Here let me help you," Marlene took him from her, "Brandon," She shook him, "I don't want to mommy," He was in a deep sleep, "Upstairs Nicholas," Marlene followed him, "Brandon's heavy," She began to lift his body up, "Got him!" She exclaimed. They both tucked in each boy and crept down the hall, closing the door to their bedrooms, "I've waited all evening for this," Rebecca began to undress Marlene, "Don't talk," She ordered they undressed each other falling into bed, "What do you want?" Rebecca whispered into Marlene's ear, "Sex," She moaned lowly. Rebecca's hands roamed freely over her curves latching onto her hips and spreading her legs with hers, Rebecca sunk her mound against Marlene's, "Oh," She grimaced. Rebecca kissed first her neck as pushed firmly against her, Marlene twitched her fingertips buried into Rebecca's back, "More," She bellowed biting her lower lip to keep in her heavy breathing. Rebecca placed her tongue between her legs tasting the flowing juices she exuded. Marlene arched her back up pushing herself tighter to Rebecca's mouth, she began to orgasm her hands wrapped around Rebecca's head, "Don't stop," She animated placing a pillow over her face.

Marlene squirmed wildly as Rebecca pulled away from her, "Marlene," She spoke under her breath caressing the skin on her chest, "Hmmm," She relaxed exhaling slowly. Rebecca lie next to her, "I love you," Marlene winced, Rebecca rose up on her elbow, "And I you," She noticed Marlene hadn't opened her eyes, "Hey you," Rebecca spoke again, "Uh huh," She mumbled, "Come closer," She patted the space on the bed between them with her hand, Marlene snuggled down into Rebecca's arms falling asleep. Marlene awoke to the early rays of the sun peeking through the windows, "Rebecca," She nudged her realizing that she had fallen into a deep sleep and had not satisfying her woman, "Rebecca," She resound, "Huh?" Her question came out in a lowered tone. Marlene arose climbing from the bed, confused at the time, "Seven thirty," She gasped the boys must be up and down stairs," She uttered, Rebecca rolled over, "What time is it," She asked, Marlene came from out of the bathroom, "Seven thirty," She announced brushing her teeth, "I have work at the office this morning," Rebecca slung the covers off rambling into the bathroom. Marlene put on her robe and made her way downstairs, Ruth met her at the kitchen bar, "Hungry boys this morning," She chuckled telling Marlene, "Let me help you," She grabbed two bowls of oatmeal from her and took them into the dinning room, "Good morning," She ran her hand across the top of Matthew's hair, "Handsome," She commented, "Mommy, morning," Brandon spoke sipping his juice. "Mommy can we play outside?" Nicholas questioned, Wolfgang was busy playing with his spoon and not paying attention to the conversation they were having.

Rebecca dressed and ready for work strolled into the dinning room a cup of steaming coffee in her hand she unfurled the newspaper, "Mommy can I go to work with you today?" Wolfgang blurted, Rebecca eyed him over the newspaper, "Tell you what," She looked over to Marlene, "Why don't you all come and meet our newest designer and visit Aaron he would love to see all of you and then we could go for lunch in the park, hotdogs," She smiled, "Yes hotdogs," Matthew screeched, "Can I bring my soccer ball?" He quizzed, "I don't see why not, it's a perfect place for you and your brothers to play, plenty of dirt," She giggled as did Marlene a date was made the boys finished breakfast shuffling out and into the backyard, "They'll be so dirty by the time lunch comes around, I'll have to bathe them again," Marlene noted, Ruth brought her more coffee, "About last night," She continued, "What about it?" Rebecca was quick to voice. "I feel terrible, I fell asleep," She whispered looking around to see if Ruth had re entered the room, "Marlene, you worry too much, last night was great from start to finish," She answered. "I promise, I'll make it up to you," She teased, "Oh and what did you have in mind?" They began to joke, "How about I plan something special, just the two of us," She raised her brow in thought, "Marlene, your sister will be here and with the new baby you won't want to plan a thing," She remarked lifting her coffee cup to her lips, "I'm sure I'll find the time," She had something in mind.

Tanja flipped through the pages of Laura's sketchpad, "Have you spoken with Rebecca regarding the lingerie line?" She closed the pad and handed it back to Laura, "I have but its still up in the air, Rebecca mentioned something about me working some from her home," Tanja grinned and nodded, "I haven't a problem with that, I'm thinking of hiring an assistant, someone you could train, work with," She admonished. "Oh, I would train them?" She seemed a little reluctant to Tanja, "I will meet with Rebecca about it and I think she will agree and yes you are the head designer, I think it's time you have someone under your wing, LCL is growing by leaps and bounds and it is getting difficult to keep up, having designers world wide has opened many a door for us and its caused stressful situations as well, as I've said the demand is great," She relayed, Rebecca entered. "Good morning, sorry I'm late," She sat down placing her briefcase next to the chair she was sitting in, "I was just talking to Laura about the lingerie line," Her mood seemed good to Rebecca, "Yes, I've pulled some different materials out and Laura has drawn a few sketches," Rebecca worded. "You'll need to come up with a name and when Angelo is here for the fashion show, I would like for him to stay a few days help you both out, Laura if you'll excuse Rebecca and I, we need to meet," Laura nodded, "I have a few minor things left to do in the pressing room," She hurried out.

Tanja picked up a pencil that was lying on her desk she tapped the butt of it against her planner, "I spoke with Elisabeth," She began to say, Rebecca grimaced, "She thinks you have some concerns about us doing our own collection," Tanja asserted, "I do, I don't have the time to toy with lingerie, you should have spoken with me first, I've a lot going on and certainly at the end of the summer with Riga, I don't think that I will attend this year, Angelo is our lingerie designer, you should have asked if another designer with those capabilities is what's best for LCL," She blurted with a sigh. "I do apologize Rebecca, the demand is great, Abby and I have gone over the books, the need to make changes is there and with you being away in New York, well," She smirked, Rebecca could see the coldness in Tanja's blue eyes. "What does New York have to do with lingerie in Düsseldorf?" She questioned, "My hiring of Laura, yes I hired her to do evening wear collections but I truly believe her talents go behind that," She answered, "I don't understand," Rebecca mildly interjected, "I told Elisabeth that we cannot keep up with the demand and hiring new designers in different places may not be the answer, utilizing all of their talents and skills is what we need to focus on," She advised leaving Rebecca with an uncertain feeling.

"You're late this morning," Emily noted as Tristan dressed, "I had a phone conference, I'll have to travel to New York this week something unexpected is going on with one of our holding companies there," He told her in a rush. Emily lowered her head, "How long will you be gone?" She quizzed as he hurried past her and to the door, "A few days at the most, why don't you talk to Marlene and Rebecca, see if you and Zoey could stay there while I'm away," He stood in the door way and stated, "When exactly will you leave?" She moved closer to the door, "Tomorrow night, I should be back by Saturday at the latest," He spoke with a smile, "Marlene has a dinner party planned for Sunday, do you think you'll be back for that?" Tristan embraced her, "I will try," He pulled back gazing into her eyes, "We will talk more this evening," He pinched her cheek between his thumb and index finger, "Are you working today?" She lowered her shoulders sad that he was leaving unexpectedly, "Yes, I will in a little while, I have to get Zoey dressed," She appeared tired to Tristan, "Emily, you can't be disjointed every time I have to make a business trip, it's part of my job," He spoke mildly not wanting to upset her, "I'm sorry, I'm just hormonal, you understand?" She abruptly asked. "Call Marlene, I don't want you alone, I know our family is here but if you would feel more comfortable," She interjected, "No, no I'm fine," She remarked. "I have some things to clear up at the office, I'll get them done and come home early so we can spend some time together, how will that be?" He proposed staring into her green eyes Emily nodded in agreement as he left out.

"Excuse me Sebastian but do you have a moment?" Monique questioned meeting him in the hallway between the kitchen and the dinning room, "Certainly, the study," He mentioned with the motion of his hand. "Is everything alright?" He asked with concern, "Yes, I'm fine but my husband is who I'm worried about," He grinned, "Drink?" Sebastian poured a scotch, "Yes, thank you," He handed her a glass of scotch, they say down in front of the desk, "I'm guessing you don't know as much about your husband as you thought you did?" He furrowed his brow as he asked, "I don't, the last three years has been spent mostly alone, we met as he began to pull his life together and I'm thankful he's been strong, I notice he has difficulty with some of the family members," She grimaced taking a swig of the warm scotch. "Ansgar hasn't been a likeable person in the past, he drank heavily, womanized and gambled away a lot of the Lahnstein's assets," He assured her, "I knew things were bad but some of the things I wasn't made aware of," She relayed. "We've never really gotten along, he's quickly antagonized and a schemer, hopefully he has really changed, I'm sorry but I have a late luncheon," He sat his glass down, "Can we talk again?" She quizzed, "Surely," He touched the sleeve of her shirt sitting the empty glass down and leaving her to ponder Ansgar's real motives.


	20. Chapter 20

**TWENTY.**

 **Love and Happiness**

"Rebecca," Tanja called from outside her office door, "In here," She answered not looking up as she steadily jotted notes in her planner, "I almost forgot, my conversation with Laura this morning," Rebecca stopped writing, laying her ink pen down she looked up to Tanja, "Was there something else?" Tanja approached her desk, "I think we should hire her an assistant, I've gone over the books with Abby and we have the finances to seriously consider someone and give them a good offer," She explained. Rebecca sat back in her chair giving it some thought, "Did you have someone in mind?" She inquired with a stare, "No, I've been busy with other things," She announced in her usual way. "I think it's a great idea, with Emily pregnant and Sophia relegated to New York what better way to introduce someone with great talent that can be mentored and taught here, I think you made a good choice where Laura is concerned she's happy and eager to please, it's hard to find those good qualities," She reflected her thoughts, "Why Rebecca I believe you just paid me a fabulous complement," Tanja teased sheepishly. "While we don't always see eye to eye and many times I find your ideas convoluted," She stopped talking shrugging her shoulders, "We must find a way to settle our differences about things Tanja," There was some clarity in the air, "Good enough, I have the fashion show line up to go over, I'll be in my office," She turned to leave, "I'll have Aaron go through the applications and see what we come up with," Rebecca told her.

Ansgar sat in the study reading a history book about the earlier Lahnstein clan. "Ansgar," Elisabeth walked in she peeked at the book he was reading, "Elisabeth," He nodded closing the book and sitting it on the end table. "A little history," He chuckled, "I thought I would read up about our family, Monique would like to explore the castle and it grounds she's very interested in our history," He added as Elisabeth sat to the desk. "She should have the aid of Helena," She smiled answering him, "Helena," He mused, "Good idea, I wanted to talk to you," He moved from the sofa and closer to the desk, changing the subject, "Go on," She smiled, "Monique's son Mark would like to come for a visit," He had a different kind of expression on his face Elisabeth noted, "Ok," She began to feel him out. "When would he arrive?" She questioned, "Friday, seems he's booked a flight and then notified his mother of his requests," He replied in monotone. "I take it you have an issue with this boy?" She asked uncertain of Ansgar's feelings. "He's not a boy he's twenty four years old and arrogant," He stammered. "Ok so he's a grown man with a bad attitude, I'm assuming from your tone of voice you two don't really like one another?" She questioned in a statement. "I've tried for Monique's sake," He hesitated briefly, "But he is her son and they haven't seen each other in a year," He explained trying to calm himself, "I haven't a problem the room across the hall will be available as long as you can keep your attitudes at bay," She answered him rationally. "I'll let Monique know," Ansgar spoke, swiftly leaving the study.

Marlene with all four boys in tow entered LCL, "Marlene," Aaron called out happy to see her, "Aaron, what a nice surprise," They embraced. "I wasn't sure if you would be here," She smiled, "Matthew, Nicholas, Brandon and Wolfie," He spoke to them, "Hello Mr. Aaron," They all answered. "Rebecca in her office?" Marlene quizzed, "Yes," He walked them to the door, "I'll see you a little later, I'm on a mission," He ruffled Wolfgang's head of hair as he walked away. "Mommy," Wolfgang ran to her desk, "Hello little man," She sat him on her lap, "Your growing so big, I won't be able to do this much longer, well why don't we go up and meet Ms. Laura," She stood up grasping Wolfgang by the hand, "Is Tanja here?" Marlene asked, "She is and in her office," Rebecca told her, "Could you take the boys up with you, I want to visit with her a bit," She walked out with Rebecca, "Boys why don't we go upstairs while mom visit with aunt Tanja," Marlene parted from them at the foot of the stairs. "Boys, this is Ms. Laura," Rebecca walked up to her and announced. "Hello," She extended her hand to Wolfgang, "You're Wolfgang, right?" He smiled shaking his head, "Hi, I'm Matthew and I'm Nicholas and I'm Brandon," They all spoke in order. "My, Rebecca all of your boys are so handsome," She remarked kindly. "Yes, I'm very lucky, there all good boys, happy," She spoke frankly.

"Marlene," Tanja stood up and embraced her, "Tanja, how are you, we don't get to visit much these days," She voiced, "I'm fine, work, Sebastian and of course Emma," She rolled her eyes, "And how is Hannes?" She inquired sitting down, "He's fine, almost grown up, would you like coffee?" Tanja poured herself a cup, "No thank you, I'm here with the boys to have lunch with Rebecca, just thought I'd stop in a moment to see how you were," She replied. "It must be a lot handling those four boys," She relayed, "We manage, we try to be the best parents possible," She furrowed her brow, "I guess I shouldn't ask but I know Rebecca must have talked to you about working on a lingerie collection with Laura," Marlene crossed her arms, "She has and I wasn't very happy that you involved her in something she doesn't normally do, how could you Tanja," Marlene became heated in her tone, "I'm sorry Marlene but the fact is she's needed, we are growing and can't keep up with the demand, I offered to talk to you about it, try to smooth things over," She became adamant. "Rebecca is too giving Tanja, you use her talents to strong arm her, it isn't fair and you knew we had plans this summer," She argued mildly. "It won't be all the time, she'll be able to do things with you and her family," She admonished. Marlene stood up from her desk, "I should find Rebecca so we can at least enjoy lunch, I'll talk to you later," She left Tanja feeling on edge the one woman she considered her best friend was angry and unsettled.

Marlene made her way upstairs noticing the dark haired woman Laura, Katherine came to mind, "Hello, I'm Marlene, Rebecca's wife," She grinned widely. "And I'm Laura Navarrone, please to meet your acquaintance, you have a lovely family I might add," She made Marlene feel calm. "Laura glad you are here how do you like Düsseldorf so far?" She continued the conversation, "Quite different from my home in Spain but I've grown accustom to living here, learning the city and what it has to offer, I think I'll stay as long as LCL will have me," She claimed in a happy tone, "Good then, I look forward to seeing you at our home, Rebecca tells me you'll be visiting to work," Laura nodded to Marlene's words, "I am excited, attempting something I've never tried before," She replied. "Well, if you will excuse us," Rebecca chimed in, "I have a lunch date with my family, boys," She further spoke, "Nice to meet you Ms. Laura," They answered. Marlene and Rebecca walked to the park not far from LCL they ordered hotdogs and sat down at a picnic table next to the hotdog stand, "Lovely day," Marlene opened up the conversation, "Yes, Brandon the mustard is dripping on your shirt," She took a napkin and began to wipe the stain off, how was your visit with Tanja?" Marlene groaned, "You know Tanja when she has something in her head, I scolded her, I'm sure she's at her desk licking her wounds," A loud chuckle fell from her lips, Rebecca snickered at her all too true comments.

"I'm hoping that Laura will catch on quickly, I'll ask Angelo to stay a day or so after the fashion show, help out," She grimaced answering her, "That's a good idea, is Laura seeing anyone?" Marlene probed, "Not really," Rebecca replied, "Oh so you've discussed her dating life?" Her comment playful but sarcastic, "Mommy can we kick the ball around?" Matthew interrupted, "Yes but mind where you're kicking it," Marlene added. "We talk about a lot of stuff, she's been out with Aaron some and she enjoys his company but Aaron doesn't seem interested," She remarked thinking about it. "Aaron is hung up on Sophia," Marlene mentioned, "Yes but she's in New York and Laura is here," Rebecca responded, "She reminds me a lot of Katherine," She broached the subject, "It's eerie in a way and when Katherine is here for the fashion show next week she'll know she has a twin," Rebecca smiled trying to make light of it all. "Will Katherine be staying at the castle?" Marlene wanted to know, "Yes as she always does, Elisabeth seems to enjoy her company," She answered. "Katherine is a fine talent, will she bring her wife and child?" Marlene questioned, "I'm not sure, we will see," They turned their attention to their boys, "Matthew has practice in the morning, Erik is asking for him to spend the night, I met the father Kurt and I told him we hadn't a problem with it as lon could tour where they live," She offered in a laugh, "As long as you approve," Rebecca left it up to her. "Decided what you're cooking for the dinner party Sunday night?" She added in question.

Marlene thought briefly, "Rack of lamb with scalloped potatoes and a soufflé for dessert," She added, "Hmmm, Dana's favorite?" Rebecca mused, "Yes, you know that's both her and Hagen's favorite," She insisted. "Who all have you asked?" She further quizzed, "Elisabeth and of course the rest of the family," She replied. "Are you up for this?" Rebecca wondered, "I am, I'll have a new niece and my father is coming," She got excited, "Really, what about Biggie?" She questioned. "She's in Stuttgart, her sister is ill but dad won't arrive until Tuesday," She seemed sad her father would not be there for the dinner party. "He will be so excited to see the boys and they him," Her response upbeat. "Have you talked to Dana lately, I mean weren't they getting their daughter today?" Rebecca asked, "I haven't heard a thing, I didn't expect to really, Dana wants to keep everything a secret, I miss my sister, we've always been close," She reminisced. "I know you miss Kim too," Marlene frowned, "I do and I'd like for her to be here but Emilio and Kim have struggled in the past and there was times I didn't think they would make it, Emilio has a chance of a lifetime and I'm thankful that Kim stood by him," Rebecca chuckled, "That's very true, love has remained with them, I wonder if they'll ever have children," She surmised. "I think that they want to be successful first, it's difficult taking care of a child when you're trying to run a business," She answered watching the boys play. "I should get back to work before the dragoness wonders where I am," Marlene grinned, "We will walk you back, boys its time to go," She called them in.

"I'm going to be out of the office until Monday," Tristan announced as he strolled into Carla's office, "Tristan, please come in," She quickly hung up the phone, "Hope I wasn't interrupting," He became suspicious of who she was conversing with. "No not at all," She stood to meet him, "There's a problem with one of the holdings in New York," He explained, "Yes, I've heard, need anything? If you don't want to leave Emily, I could go in your place," She offered. "I've already booked the flight besides I've made arrangements for her," Carla nodded, "I will hold things down here while your away," She voiced. "I would appreciate that," He opened his briefcase, "I have these documents, if you could go over them and approve them, Martin will be by Wednesday afternoon to pick them up," He handed them to her closing his briefcase. "Martin still in Lisbon?" She inquired, "He is or he is at least until tomorrow," He answered. "No problem, leave them and I will make sure they get into his hands," She tucked them away on her desk. "Thank you and I will try to be home Friday afternoon, I intend to get to the root of the problem so that we have resolved ant future issues," Carla cleared her throat, "You've done an excellent job the family should be proud," She gave him his due.

"You have a lovely family and a very beautiful wife," Laura spoke approaching Rebecca. "Thank you Laura," She sat next to her at the designing table, "How did you meet?" She asked, "I mean if you care to share," She added. "Marlene was married to my older brother Hagen, it didn't work, Marlene went through a lot and became involved with another one of my brother's, Tristan, I had returned from my time in New York only to fall in love with her, it was torrid, my brother didn't take it well and things really got out of hand, Marlene suffered in her decisions but she left Tristan at the alter on their wedding day to be with me, I knew deep inside she was in love with me, it was just so hard to get her to admit it, finally after all the pain, lies and deceit we came together and lived together for almost two years, we broke up because of my foolishness, I became involved with Katherine Schmidt a designer I met after my ordeal with Marlene was over, Marlene moved to LA, I was lonely, hurt and angry," She told her, her story. Laura interjected, "I was under the impression you and Marlene were always together," She seemed confused. "I, I," She hesitated with slight embarrassment, "I cheated and didn't tell her the truth she couldn't handle my indiscretion and left me," Rebecca spoke truthfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't know but what happened with Katherine, I know she's a designer for LCL," She remarked.

"As you know she's in Berlin and is our youth designer, hip fashion has come a long way with her in Germany and now its global," Rebecca grinned thinking about her. "You must have loved her," Laura caused Rebecca's heart to feel sad, "I did she was the first person I had any real feelings for after Marlene and she loved me, put me on a pedestal, Marlene had been gone for two years and when she returned it was with the intentions of us getting back together," She remembered the turmoil it caused, "You hurt her badly, I assume," Laura resonated. "I did by repeating the same mistakes as I did with Marlene, cheating!" She exclaimed looking around the designing room to see if anyone had lent an ear to their conversation. "Katherine must have been devastated by your actions," She lowered her head and then eyed Rebecca, "Yes, I felt awful but I had to be truthful, I was in love with Marlene and that wasn't ever going to change," She admitted firmly. "Well it's past now, Katherine has moved on I'm sure," Laura surmised. "She has she has a wife and a daughter now," Rebecca answered as she began to peer at the opened sketchpad Laura had left on the table, "I see you've been thinking," She picked up the pad and gazed into to Laura's eyes, "I have, tomorrow can we begin?" She questioned Rebecca preparing to make the trip to a home she had never visited before. "Yes but I wanted to talk to you about the need for an assistant, Tanja thinks it's time, do you agree?" Her smile warmed her, "Yes absolutely," She embraced Rebecca.

Marlene arrived at the flat on East Christophe that belonged to Kurt Voss she parked and found the address six ten. "Hello," She spoke quickly as he opened the door, "Mrs. Von Lahnstien, please come in," Marlene obliged, "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," She looked around at his flat, "Erik?" She questioned, "Next door," He pointed walking further in the living room. "Can I fix you something to drink?" He asked looking at the outline of her face, "No thank you," Marlene replied looking around the flat that was clean and neatly kept, "You read a lot?" She asked noticing several books stacked on the table, "I do," He sighed, actually I'm an attorney, please have a seat," They sat on the sofa together, "Erik and I moved here a few months ago, I hired on with a firm downtown and my schedule is flexible because I'm raising Erik as a single parent," He told her. Marlene shook her head, "Makes working from home a little easier," She chuckled, "Matthew would also like Erik to have sleepovers," She asserted. "I guess you don't have a problem with Matt staying here?" He eased into the question. "Not at all, well I should go, dinner to cook, I will see you tomorrow for practice," He walked her to the door watching her leave he noticed she was even more beautiful then he first thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**TWENTYONE**

 **New Arrivals**

"Rebecca could you please finish dressing Wolfgang," She shouted up the stairs looking at her wristwatch, "We don't want to be late," She added but didn't get an immediate answer. "Rebecca," She resounded and looked up to see the two of them coming down the stairs hand in hand, Marlene grinned, "I like the bowtie," She spoke to Wolfgang. "Where are the other boys? We don't want them dirty before we arrive to the castle," She handed Wolfgang to Marlene. "They're in the den," She pointed moving towards the front door, Rebecca retrieved them, "Are we walking to the grandmother's mom?" Nicholas questioned loudly. "Yes, single file and when we arrive, please be on your best behavior," She mildly scolded, "Is Zoey there?" Wolfgang became curious, "I'm sure she is," Marlene told him. "Justus," Wolfgang screeched as he opened the front doors of the castle for them, "Countess he nodded to both Marlene and Rebecca and then extended his hand out to Wolfgang. "Boys," He rang out as all of them clamored around him, Brandon tugging at this coat tails. "Hagen and Dana's flight is on time, they are being picked up as we speak," Elisabeth told them meeting them in the foyer they walked to the great room and took a seat, "Boys gather around," Rebecca ordered, "Grandma, is Zoey here?" Wolfgang chimed in, Elisabeth chuckled, "Yes and as soon as Emily has her ready, she'll be down," Wolfgang nodded with a smile.

"May I fix anyone a refreshment?" Justus entered. "I'll have red wine," Monique replied, "Countess?" Justus turned to Elisabeth and asked, "Tea," Marlene and Rebecca declined. "Ansgar," Justus further spoke, "I believe I'll have a brandy," He grinned taking a seat next to Monique. "Rebecca, Marlene, you have a lovely family," Monique began the conversation, "Thank you Monique," Rebecca spoke. Justus re entered the room Helena, Tanja and Sebastian strolled in as the room became filled with chatter. Emily entered with Zoey in hand. "Zoey," Wolfgang screeched loudly they embraced. Hagen walked quickly around the car and opened the door for Dana he smiled widely helping her with their infant daughter he tipped the cab driver and asked him to leave the luggage by the door. With child in hand and their arms lock into one another's they entered the castle. "Dana!" Marlene exclaimed so happy to see her sister they held each other tightly, Marlene looked at the sleeping baby girl in her arms, "Have you named her?" She pulled the blanket back from her face, "We have," She looked at Hagen, Rebecca locked her arm around her brother's waist awaiting to hear, "Victoria," She answered, "After mom," Marlene had a tear in her eye. "I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure how you would take it," She looked at her sister uncertain of her feelings.

Marlene took the baby from her and held her staring into her face, "She's beautiful," She looked back up to Dana, "Its fine, really beside had Rebecca and I had a girl her first name would have been Madeline," Dana breathed in a sigh of relief. Marlene and Dana sat down on the sofa Ansgar introduced Monique as Hagen visited with his sisters and brother, "I've missed you so much," Dana confided in Marlene. "And I you, funny how our lives are so busy that we don't find the time to get away," Marlene echoed, Dana looked at Marlene's sons, "My god the boys have grown so much," She winced in a chuckle and continued, "Dad is coming next week," Dana reminded her, "Yes, Elisabeth and Carla are hoping he will temporarily take over the forestry service until they can hire someone," She answered. "Wouldn't it be nice if dad moved back, I mean now with his grandchildren here," Dana stated wishing he would consider it. "I'm not sure Biggie would want to return, besides the apartment has been sublet for another year," Marlene told her. Victoria began to wiggle and cry, "I think she needs changing and its time for a feeding, want to help?" She looked at her sister who smiled and nodded yes, they excused themselves from the gathering. "Rebecca," Marlene tapped her shoulder on the way out of the room, "I'm going to help Dana with the baby, could you watch the boys?" She asked. "Yes," She answered.

"Quite a large family," Hagen noted standing across from his youngest sister. "And a hand full, especially the twins," She replied with a grin, "How do you and Marlene manage?" He further inquired. "It wasn't easy at first, Matthew was young when the twins came along, Marlene had struggles and was on bed rest for quite some time, I was relieved when we got past it all but she desperately wanted a girl and the doctor told her she couldn't carry another child so I did," Justus brought her a glass of red wine, "Countess," He bowed his head handing it to her. "It was heartbreaking when we found out we would be having another boy," Hagen interjected, "You don't love him any less," Rebecca sighed, "I wouldn't trade any of my boys," She giggled and then became serious, "But if I know Marlene she'll want to try for a girl, I just don't know if I'm up to it, four boys and their needs are enough," She mused. "Dana wanted a girl, we tried you know, we saw so many different doctors," He rolled his eyes a look of worry crossed his face. "Well you've managed to adopt a very beautiful girl," Rebecca touched his sleeve, "Marlene won't adopt, I've tried to discuss it with her she wants the child to be ours," She told him the truth. Hagen grimaced, "Maxie has gotten so big, eleven now and full of himself," He seemed proud to Rebecca, "It must have been difficult leaving him," She surmised. "Actually he's doing well we've found a fabulous doctor for his asthma and its under control, he may even grow out of the allergy," He claimed happily.

Jessica and Ricardo must like living in Hannover," Rebecca guessed, "Ricardo does like the hospital he's at and is chief of staff," Hagen chuckled fingering his mustache, "Wow what an accomplishment," Rebecca noted, "Mommy," Brandon interrupted "What is it?" She asked bending down to him, "Can we go outside?" He had a look of boredom on his little face, "Not now, meet your uncle Hagen," Brandon looked at him with his dark brown eyes, "Hello uncle Hagen," He gripped his hand causing Hagen to laugh, "Hello my fine nephew," He remarked and then looked back up to Rebecca, "It is so good to be home," Brandon broke away from them, "And it's good to have you back, Marlene is so happy her sister is home and with a baby," She added taking another glass of wine from Justus. "Jessica would like to return to Düsseldorf, I would like it too, my son close by, Ricardo, I'm not so sure about, Maxie is good as far as his medical condition and I'm hoping a change will come," He relayed. "I know Hannover doesn't seem far but when your busy with work, family and other things that intervene in our lives it makes the task of getting away more difficult," Rebecca uttered, Dana called to Hagen, "I'd like to put Victoria down for her nap, she's asleep," Carla entered the room, "Sorry I'm late, something came up," She embraced Hagen, he introduced Dana to her, "If you'll excuse, I'm going to go up and stay with her," Hagen escorted her to the stairs, "I'll be up in a while," He told her.

Carla found her way to Marlene, "Good afternoon and how are you," She nodded with a smile, "Hello, I'm good, you've been working hard I see," She grinned, "Not much time as of late to horseback ride," Marlene giggled, "Rebecca has asked you for dinner one night," She leaned against the fireplace mantel crossing her arms as she told Carla, "Yes, actually Sunday night sounds like fun," She took a sip of the brandy in her glass. "Yes, but perhaps another night also," There was a tiny moment of silence their eyes met, Carla could feel the heat rise up in her throat, "Does Rebecca know how lucky she is?" She questioned, Marlene looked at her strangely, "What do you mean?" She asked. Carla broke her stare catching herself, "Just that, well, just that she's lucky to have a brilliant, talented and beautiful woman by her side," Rebecca looked over from talking to Elisabeth as Carla's hand ran down the length of Marlene's arm and briefly to her hand. "I wouldn't say I'm all those things," Marlene answered a little shocked by Carla's revelation. Carla's hand quickly dropped back to her side she flexed her fingers self worry about her reactions to Marlene began to bother her. "Don't take me wrong, please," She finally spoke, "I just," She stared as she stopped talking. Marlene thought for a moment, "I can understand your lonely, all you've been through the pain of losing your loved one," Carla smiled feeling at little more at ease.

"Rebecca," Elisabeth grasped her shoulder, "Uh, yes," She turned her head back to face her, "Is everything alright you look a little piqued?" She expressed, "Uh no, I'm fine," She swallowed hard, her mind began to reel, Carla's gaze at Marlene, "Elisabeth," Hagen took her hand, "Excuse us Rebecca," Hagen spoke with a wink of the eye, "Yeah sure," She walked towards Marlene, "Carla how are you today?" She began. "Oh Rebecca, I'm fine and yourself?" She inquired her heart raced as the corner of her eye wondered back to Marlene. "I'm great, I have a beautiful wife and four handsome sons," She responded locking her arm within Marlene's, "Yes you do, I was just telling Marlene how lucky you were, nice family, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Ansgar for a bit," She remarked leaving them. "What was that about?" Marlene questioned in hast, "She's flirting with you Marlene, be serious," She answered firmly. "No she was not she was actually paying me a complement she's a friend and nothing more," She expressed in slight anger, "Obviously you don't know my cousin like I do she's sly and a womanizer," Her words blunt. "We are friends is this going to be a problem?" She questioned with an arch in her brow. "I can't stop you from being friends and we are family, yes I know she's been through a lot but sometimes people are so lonely and desperate that they get caught up in the moment," She rehearsed with kindness. "She needs not only my support but yours and the family she's devastated over her loss Rebecca," Rebecca looked Marlene in the eyes, "And she'll take advantage of that loneliness," Rebecca warned walking away from her.

Hagen put a clean diaper on Victoria, Dana stood in front of the mirror drying her hair with a towel, "Are you ready to shower?" She asked as he laid the baby in the crib, "Yes," He walked towards her and began to remove his clothing, "I'm tired so is Victoria, I hope our guest understood," Hagen smiled embracing her, "You worry too much, everything is just fine and tomorrow we will tour the barn and look at the plans for the remodel and add on, I promise you a new office and even a place where you can have Victoria," He kissed her forehead. "I'll feel better once the other horses have arrived, I know we will need to plan a trip to Kentucky next year," She spoke following him to the shower door, Hagen let the heat of the water pelt him and relax his muscles, "Yes a trip to Kentucky but that depends on Victoria and how well the barn is coming along," He truthfully spoke. Dana sat to the vanity combing out her hair, Hagen with a towel wrapped around his waist clutched her from behind, "I love you," He kissed the top of her head, "Victoria's quiet care to," He rolled his eyes, Dana stood up and untied the towel that held steadily to his lean frame, "Race you to the bed," She teased.

Marlene removed the make up from her face, Rebecca entered the bedroom, "Wolfgang was not sleepy and couldn't stop talking about Zoey, I don't know what we will do if they have another girl," She asserted removing her shirt and hanging it back on the hanger, "You surprised me this evening," Marlene turned from the mirror to face her, Rebecca groaned, "I'm just making a point Marlene," She answered slipping into her nightgown, "Carla is nice and in need of a friend, why are you making it something its not?" She quizzed climbing into bed next to her, "Carla has a notorious past, getting involved with married women, straight women," She answered reaching over and turning out the lamp," There was a second of silence, "Kind of like you did?" She sarcastically remarked. "Yes just like me," She didn't hold back, "I enjoy her company," Rebecca listened thinking back to the comment Carla had made about their lunch date. "You cooked lunch for her?" Rebecca, raised up on her elbows, "I did while you were in Paris we rode the forest, talked and I invited her over that Sunday, Ollie had the boys and I felt like cooking," She answered straight forward and without hesitation. "And why didn't you tell me?" She moved closer to Marlene her tone changed. "Do I have to tell you every time I want to have a friend over?" She smirked, "Besides you weren't here, you were in Paris chasing ghosts," Marlene blurted referring to the situation with Angelo and LCL.

A steady drizzle fell, Carla looked out the window at the gloominess she dressed when she heard a knock to the door, it startled her from her thoughts, "Justus," She mildly exclaimed, "Countess," He nodded, "Will you be joining the family for breakfast?" He asked setting some clean and folded linens on the table, "Yes, as soon as I finish dressing," She answered, "Very well, Clara will be in shortly to tidy up," His smiled widely leaving her. Carla slowly closed the door behind him she began to think of the conversation between her and Marlene the evening before her voice echoed through her head the text on her phone chimed, it was Abby, "Care to have lunch today?" The text read, she immediately answered back, "Sure, what did you have in mind?" She grinned asking the question, "A little bistro on Braun Street," She replied, a date was made. Carla rummaged through her purse locating her wallet and re securing it before leaving for the dinning room. "Good morning Helena," She placed her hand on her shoulder, "Good morning," She replied, "You're up early and dressed," Helena smiled, "I have a friend I'm picking up from the airport this afternoon, a colleague I met while in Laos and I would like to get a few things done before we meet," She shared her story. "Wonderful, I look forward to meeting him," She answered her Elisabeth strolled in and sat down picking up the newspaper from the corner of the table. "Good morning, it is going to be a very busy summer the castle will be filled with guests," She commented, "Has your friend decided to stay on for a few days?" She eyed Helena as she asked her.

Helena lay her napkin across her lap, clearing her throat, "He has, I left the invitation open, we have so much to discuss," Elisabeth smiled, "There's always room, not to worry," She eased her concerns. "Good morning Ansgar, Monique," They took their places at the table, "Good morning, rather dreary outside," Ansgar commented, "Yes a good day to relax with a good book," Monique offered. "When will your son arrive?" Elisabeth questioned the staff began to sit breakfast on the table, Justus poured coffee from the urn. "Tomorrow evening, Ansgar and I will pick him up, we'd like to show him around a bit before we return to the castle," Ansgar slightly rolled his eyes catching Carla's attention. "I see and his name is?" She further questioned her, "Marcus but we call him Mark," She happily responded. "I think we will have dinner out tomorrow evening, Monique would like some alone time before we return to the castle," Ansgar stated. Elisabeth turned her head with a nod, "I can understand, we will have his room prepared and it will be across the hall from you," She voiced, "Thank you Elisabeth, I hated to spring this on you at such a late time, I mean with all the guests you already have," Elisabeth sat her coffee cup down, "Nonsense, we welcome your family," She made Monique feel comfortable, Ansgar felt the heat rise under his collar. "Well if you will all excuse me, I have work to do," Carla slipped on her suit jacket smiling at her brother who was experiencing angst.


	22. Chapter 22

**TWENTYTWO.**

 **Painful words**

"You took pride this morning in piercing my heart," Ansgar spoke as he stood in the door of Carla's office his hand clutched his chest in a playful manner, "On the contrary, I know that when you marry, it comes with both good and bad things," She chuckled standing up and pouring them both a hot cup of coffee she handed Ansgar's his, "Thank you," He blew the steam that rose from it, "Well this couldn't be worse, immaturity, disrespect, I could go on," He complained sitting in front of her desk, Carla took the chair across from him, "I gather there are real problems there, is he dark or just childish?" She asked with sincerity. "I'm not really sure, I have to be very careful where Monique is concerned he is her only child and despite our dislike for one another he is her mother," He confessed. "But still you have concerns, real concerns," She admonished. "If I can get past his rudeness and his ungratefulness then maybe we can find a way to reproach," He grunted mildly, "That is if we can find a way," He sipped the warm coffee thinking aloud. "You have to try Ansgar, I don't need to tell you that blood is thicker than water and if you plan to stay with her you may have to make sacrifices, you understand?" She mentioned in question touching his shoulder in support. 'I've dealt with bullshit from my family for far too long, I don't need any crap out of a two timing punk," He appeared flabbergasted and angry.

"Ansgar, you're no different than you were twenty years ago, what? Did you just shelve all that anger and pity to use it against your family? Obviously he's a grown man with an ego problem," Carla made her summations. "I don't know," His voice was a little heightened, "I love Monique, I, just don't want anything, especially him to come between us, if he begins to act an ass what am I to do? She's spent so much time trying to get him through his father's tragic death," He mildly griped, "What happened?" She asked, "Terrible car accident, there was a fire and he was burned beyond recognition, Mark was fifteen at the time he took it hard and he had serious mental issues afterwards, Monique spent several years getting through those rough times, doctors and all," He scratched his head remembering what Monique had share with him. "Sounds like he's guarded and gives the perception that his father's accident was by the hands of people like you, I'm no doctor Ansgar, it doesn't take much to see that this young man blames everyone else for what happened to his father," She groaned continuing, "They were most likely very close and his father was his whole world, especially being a youth growing into a young man, lets hope when he visit his attitude has changed and that he's grown up somewhat since you've last seen him," She gave advice. "You're right," He stood up and sat his emptied cup down, "I should go, we have some errands to run before we pick him up," He bent over and kissed his sister on the cheek.

Rebecca opened the sketchpad that Laura had brought into her office, "These are marvelous," She remarked, "Thank you, I worked on a few last night," She pointed at one of her favorites with the tip of her index finger. "Nicely done, but lets wait to show Tanja she's in a mood already the fashion show has her nerved up," She giggled, Aaron entered, "Good morning," He looked at his watch, "I mean its almost lunch," He playfully stated, "Where have you been?" Rebecca grinned, "I had to make sure all of the photographers had their passes, they picked them up this morning," He sat down and powered up his tablet, "Ready for your trip to New York?" Laura asked with a look of curiousness. "Yes my suitcases are sitting by the door of my apartment," He chuckled. "You're working on the lingerie line I see," He took a gander over Laura's shoulder as he stood up. "Yes some, I'm ready for Friday and I had a little spare time before Tanja is after me to do something else," She replied cheerfully. "Rebecca will you be taking some time off?" He questioned but knew the answer, "Laura and I will work from my home a few days a week until we can come up with something, I'm going to ask Angelo to stay a day or so he has a trip planned to the south of France and I don't want to interfere in his much needed time off," She relayed. "Angelo's a player," He impishly grinned, "I'm sure he will charm Laura," He snickered. "Get back to work," Rebecca ordered laughing, "Don't mind him," She looked over to Laura, Aaron tossed his hands in the air, "Later ladies," He quickly departed the office.

Dana ran her hand along the worn wall of the doorway to the stables Hagen laid out the set of plans viewing them. Dana entered peering over his shoulder, "Well the concrete layout looks good, I've walked it and all of the new stalls have been lined out already," He pointed showing Dana. "Have you decided exactly where you want to place the horses?" She asked, "He rolled the plans up grasping her by the hand, they walked out to the backside of the existing barn, "Our new office will be here," He pointed, I want the studs to be further down and the mares closer up," He moved to the other side of the future isle, "Mares that are here for breeding over here, what do you think?" He smiled at her, "I like those ideas, the old office what are your plans?" She inquired crossing her arms and leaning against him, "I thought we could extend the existing feed room and have the extra space for visiting veterinarians," He offered. "You and I must think alike," She threw her arms around his neck, they kissed, "Where's Victoria?" He questioned noticing that she didn't have her, "Clara is watching her, I put her down for her morning nap," She answered. "Will you be giving riding lessons?" Hagen quizzed, "When Victoria is older, I want to spend time with her and getting our equine affairs in order," She remarked. "Let's hope we can eventually get Maxie here as well," He reminded her of his plans.

Abby patiently awaited Carla's arrival she chose a small table near the far corner of the bistro. "Hey," Carla walked to the table, "Dreary day for a bistro," She chuckled sitting down across from Abby, "Who new, I never watch the whether," Abby voiced, "They make a very good Rueben here," She added, "Oh yes," Carla picked up her menu, "Having a busy day?" Abby inquired taping her fingers on the table, "Yes, Tristan is in New York on banking business and I have ledgers, books and other things to keep me occupied over the next few days," She ordered a lemon water from the waiter. "Well I'm glad you could get away to join me, I'm about ready to meet with Tanja and finish the budget after the fashion show," She gabbed. "So I was wondering if your free Friday evening, I would like to take in a movie maybe dinner downtown," Carla broached. "I would love to," She slightly shook her head, "I thought you wanted to keep our affair quiet," Abby became bemused by Carla's offer. "It doesn't have to be that way, showing up to work or the orangery late, I just don't need the talk, after all those aren't places you would actually invite a date without some kind of notice," She answered still uncomfortable with Abby's late night approach. "I can understand, you aren't ready for your family to know that we are seeing one another, the ordeal with Marlene and Rebecca, I'm sure Rebecca would have some very unkind things to say about me, we aren't exactly the best of friends and I hope that Marlene is truly happy," She mulled it over. Carla pursed her lips before sipping her water, "I believe they are," She muttered under her breath thinking of Marlene.

Dana had the baby carrier in her hand as she knocked on Marlene's door, "Dana, please come in," She took the carrier from her showing her in. "Wow, its been a while, I had forgotten how lovely this place was," Marlene felt proud, "I love it, dad did an excellent job," They sat to the bar, Marlene peered at Victoria as she slept, "I'll bet you were tired last night, did you get some sleep?" She asked her hand touching her sister's cheek. "I did but an early morning with Hagen down in the new stables," She remarked. "Well what do you think?" Marlene probed, "I'm so glad to be home and glad Hagen has the chance to remodel the barn he has so many plans and his heart is really in it," She responded, "Can I fix you some tea?" Dana nodded. "How are things with you and Rebecca? I mean we don't often talk our time away has kept us so busy," She asked, "Rebecca works a lot, Wolfgang kept her home for almost two years but Tanja has wild ideas," She answered resting her chin on her fist. "Marlene, you know how much Rebecca likes to work, you won't be able to control that, you shouldn't try, I know there are times you get angry but that's her," Dana expressed clutching Marlene's face with both of her hands. "I'm hoping this summer we will have more time with the boys, a vacation perhaps," She furrowed her brow. "Rebecca will come around, I'm sure of it," She assured her, "Well I hope your right," They continued their visit. "Have you talked to Kim?" Marlene asked, "I have just last week, Emilio may have some time in the fall to get away and they are thinking of visiting," She happily replied.

"I miss our sister, it's been lonely without you both," Dana quickly interjected in a tease, "Come on Marlene, a big family, four boys I might add and a fabulous job, you really don't have time," She nudged her sister with her fist. "How do you feel about leaving Maxie behind?" Marlene changed the subject. "Hagen and I both contemplated this move, our equine business was in such good shape and it allowed us to be in another part of the country, selling ourselves," Marlene grimaced at her sisters words, "But it has always been about the Lahnstein's Dana, they encouraged your move to Hannover," She warned. "Hagen declared there were no strings attached to this venture, it was on us for the most part returning here was Elisabeth's idea and when she offered to renovate the stables, Hagen made it clear that he must be in charge," She spoke in earnest. "Well, I'm glad your back, you'll miss Maxie, I know he's grown a lot, becoming more of a young man everyday," She surmised, "Jessica would like to move back to Düsseldorf but Ricardo has a high ranking position at Hannover memorial it will be difficult to pull him away," Dana rehearsed, Victoria began to make cooing noises, "I'll bet she's getting hungry," She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle, Marlene warmed it for her. "May I?" Marlene asked eagerly, "Sure," Dana relented. Marlene held the tiny little girl in her arms and watched as she nursed the bottle her mind began to ramble as she wished she had a baby girl.

The drive back from the airport was quite, Monique set in the backseat with her son Mark, running her fingers through his jet black hair his gray eyes had a twinkle to them his jaw line covered with whisker stubble a dimple rippled in his chin, "I've missed you mother," He spoke in a deep voice, "And I you but you're here now," She smiled widely, Ansgar drove slowly towards downtown, "Is it rainy here all of the time?" He questioned his mother Ansgar peered at him with one eye in the rear view mirror. "Actually this is the first day of chill and rain sense I've been here," She replied patting him on the knee, "You'll love the castle, however we thought a little excursion through the city would be good, dinner downtown so that you could see a little of Düsseldorf before returning to the castle," She replied he laid his head back against the head rest closing his eyes in a deep groan. "Was your trip good, long or are you just tired?" Monique asked, "Time change, will take a few days," He slightly opened his eye in a reply. "I've missed you mother," He smiled widely she relaxed her shoulders feeling more at ease. "I hope that Chinese is good for you," Ansgar viewed them both from the review mirror, "My favorite of course," He was polite to Ansgar as he parked the car.

Rebecca entered the front door noticing how quiet the house was she strolled into her office sitting her briefcase down across her desk, "Hey," Marlene snuck in startling her. "Good evening," She answered not facing her, Marlene sighed, "Where are the boys?" Rebecca flipped through the mail that lay on her desk, "Castle, Elisabeth invited them over for ice cream," Rebecca laid the envelopes in her hand down and turned around to face her, "I guess you're still angry," Rebecca pursed her lips tightly before answering, "I'm not mad," She walked closer to her, her hand clutching the side of Marlene's arm, "You are so beautiful and smart, anyone would be a fool not to look at you, I just have concerns that's all," Rebecca felt weary, "I love you," She quickly remarked moving closer their lips touched playfully, "I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally Rebecca and I can take care of myself," Rebecca lowered her head, "I know you can take care of yourself, Carla's been through a lot and she's hurting, I know she must be lonely, I saw her touching your hand, did you not catch on?" She quizzed. "Yes but I sloughed it off as being lonely and in pain as you say," She worded. "I can't stop you from being friendly with her and I know you want her as a friend and she is my family, I just wish that you be more careful with her she's vulnerable," Rebecca made her see, they kissed again.

"How long before the boys are home?" Rebecca asked wriggling her nose and touching it to Marlene's, Marlene playfully shrugged her shoulders, "I could call Elisabeth," She offered. "You call Elisabeth and I'll go up to the shower," She answered heading up the stairs. Marlene made arrangements with Elisabeth hanging the phone up she sauntered into the bathroom stripping her clothing off, Rebecca opened the shower door. "I guess we will be alone for a while?" She pulled her into the shower massaging Marlene's breasts with a soapy washcloth they intertwined kissing and touch with wet warm hands. "Make love to me Rebecca," She cocked her head back against the shower wall as Rebecca worked her way down to her abdomen, "Spread your legs," She told Marlene looking up at her, she did so moaning and groaning her fingers running through Rebecca's wet locks. "How you make me feel," She shrilled Rebecca's tongue working her void over until she came in waves her muscles trembling. Rebecca stood up her mouth on Marlene's hands roaming wildly over each other. Marlene took Rebecca's nipples between her teeth and began to suck them they became hard Rebecca pushed Marlene's head closer. Rebecca grimaced with pleasure, Marlene's fingers in steady rhythm inside of her until she exploded in climaxes causing them to both slide down to the floor of shower the hot water now steamy with sensual passion and desire.

Marlene and Rebecca towel dried each other off making their way to the bed they lay side by side relaxing from the vivid and lustful sex they had just had in the shower. Marlene's finger traced the bridge of Rebecca's nose. "I want you to know that I love you deeply and that I would never intentionally do anything to ruin what we have" Marlene professed snuggling closer to Rebecca. "Marlene, I know how much you love me, I've never doubted your love for me but people have different mindsets, Carla has eyes for you and I can't really blame her, there will be different people that will enter our lives and tempt us we've discussed this very thing before, you and I can both get caught up in the moment, it can happen," Marlene sighed her lips touching Rebecca's cheek, "Know that no matter what, I love only you, nothing or no one will ever changed that," Marlene reminded her. Rebecca lay in wonder her mind reeled about whether of not to approach Carla she knew that if she did it would anger Marlene. "What are you thinking?" She asked a closed eye Rebecca, "That we should get dressed and retrieve our boys before they, reek havoc at the castle," She chuckled, "I think we should," Marlene arose from the bed and dressed, Rebecca following her move.


	23. Chapter 23

**TWENTYTHREE.**

 **All things good and bad**

"Mom, we're going to be late," Matthew mumbled rumbling down the stairs. Marlene looked at her wristwatch, "Nonsense," She remarked, "Are we ready boys?" They all ran to the front door. "Mommy do we get to watch Matthew kick the ball?" Wolfgang inquired as she loaded them in the car, "Yes your brother will be practicing, when we get there I want you boys to behave, sit in the bleachers and cheer your brother on," She ordered clipping Wolfgang's seat belt in. "Mommy, is mommy coming?" Nicholas added as she started the car, "I don't think so, she's very busy at work and until this fashion show is over we won't get to see that much of her," She surmised beginning their journey to the soccer filed, "Uncle Ollie will be there," Brandon became excited, "Uncle Ollie is my favorite uncle," Matthew turned to look at his brother from the front seat, "Uncle Ollie is your favorite because he takes you to the movies and buys you ice cream," Wolfgang snickered, "Matthew that was rude and unfair," Marlene scolded, "Now apologize to your brother," She commanded. "I'm sorry Nicholas, we all love uncle Ollie," He hung his head in a frown, "Let's try to get along, we don't want to mess up your soccer this summer," She eyed him with firmness. "Yes mom," He answered her back.

Ollie sat in the bleachers awaiting Marlene and the boys arrival, "Uncle Ollie," Wolfgang was the first to run up he lifted him up in the air, Nicholas and Brandon grasped him around the waist. "Marlene," He spoke nodding his head, "Will Rebecca be joining you?" He asked, "Fashion show has her tied down," She affirmed, "Ah," Ollie crossed his arms in sigh, "Good afternoon, glad the weather has finally straightened out," Kurt walked up shaking Ollie's hand, "Kurt," Ollie replied, "And how are you Marlene?" He asked gazing at her. "I'm fine," She smiled, Nicholas, Brandon and Wolfgang gathered around her, "Kurt, these are my sons, Brandon, Nicholas and Wolfgang," Kurt took in a deep breath shaking each hand, "Are they all soccer minded like Matthew?" He gazed at her again, "I don't know, we will see," Ollie put his hand on Brandon's shoulder, "Lets hope so," He added in a chuckle. "I wanted to talk to you after practice, will you be around?" He asked, "Yes, Matthew's brothers are here to watch, learn something hopefully," She snickered, Ollie and Marlene took a seat and watched, visiting as they did, "Rebecca working a lot at LCL lately?" Marlene shifted an eye to him, "It's agitating and so is Tanja she has it in her mind that Rebecca and the head designer should work on a lingerie line this summer," Ollie groaned, "I thought that with Rebecca taking the position she has a lot of that would stop," He interjected, "Rebecca's a Lahnstein and her work ethic follows her family tree," She mildly complained.

Rebecca began to clear her desk off, "Hey," Aaron entered, "Are you leaving early?" She shook her head no, "Tanja's in a foul mood," He shared with her, "She always is when a fashion show, is on the horizon, we've both dealt with her for years," She stood up from her desk grabbing her sketchpad, "I guess you're going into the lion's den?" He quizzed, "I am, I need to show her these rough drafts because the sooner Laura and I can get a collection going the faster I can spend the rest of the summer with my family," She felt strained by Tanja's request. "I'll be leaving early Saturday morning, I'm so looking forward to New York, Sophia," He grinned continuing, "So anything Tanja throws at me through Friday, I'm good with it," He announced relaxing in the chair, "I just want to get past this show, I've already told her Riga wasn't in the cards for me at the end of the summer," She versed, "Excuse me, I should catch her before her mood worsens," Aaron watched her walk towards Tanja's office throwing his hands behind his head and groaning. "Got a moment," Rebecca entered Tanja's office she hung up the phone, "That was the pressing room everything is on schedule as planned," Rebecca opened the sketchpad handing it to her, "Hmmm," She slowly flipped through the pages, "These are actually nice," She closed the pad, "I think you and Laura work well together," Rebecca eyed her briefly, "Hopefully in a few short weeks we can come up with a collection and a name, I can enjoy my summer and Laura can go back to being the head designer and planning for Riga," She mildly snapped.

Tanja pursed her lips, "Lets see how things go Friday, Riga should be planned out with what we have already, think of a summer name something catchy for this new line," She kindly ordered. "It may take some time but I'm assured that after we both put our heads together we will come up with something clever and unique," Tanja sighed listening to her she folded her hands across her lap sitting back, "Katherine and Angelo will arrive tomorrow and both will be at the castle, have you asked Angelo to stay a day or two to help out?" She inquired, Rebecca frowned, "I've planned to, I know he has a holiday planned in the south of France, I don't want to keep him any longer than I have to," She worded. "Sebastian and I will leave for Paris Tuesday, we will be gone a few days we are going to take Emma on a trip, Hannes will be meeting us," She added. "Things should be quiet here, Aaron has laid out a few applications to go over, we need to hire Laura an assistant as soon as possible," She surmised. "I will leave that up to you, Laura should be on your interview team and I trust you'll do a good job finding someone, you might visit with Abby to see where we are at, our budget meeting is set for July first, just a reminder," She let Rebecca know. "Good enough, I want to go over the catwalk one more time with Aaron," She told her picking up her sketchpad and leaving her office.

Ollie looked at his watch, "I need to go, Jorge will be home in a bit," He told Marlene as practice was coming to an end. "Boys, I'll see you soon," Wolfgang hung from his neck, "I love you uncle Ollie," He smiled widely, "I will see you later, I'll let you know when his first game is," Ollie embraced her as Kurt watched from a distance. "Nice looking blonde," The assistant coach, David Hurst spoke watching Kurt's expression, "She is that," He responded, "Is she single?" He asked rubbing the graying goatee on his chin, "I'm not really sure she must be, those four boys are all hers," He chuckled with the shake of his head. "I thought maybe the man with her was her husband," David relayed, "Actually he's the father of Matthew but he told me they weren't married, I don't know maybe they're divorced and have remained friends for their sons," He stated as he began to pick up the soccer equipment. "It would be a shame not to find out more about her, maybe you could inquire, ask her out," David said holding the equipment bag open for him. "Yeah, well that's easier said then done, I wanted to talk to her about having a team meeting, maybe she could have it at her house," Kurt suggested, David rolled his eyes, "So you really have been thinking about her," He chuckled. "I have to try her son is playing soccer on my team," He reminded him. "I need to beg out, hope you understand, I'll see you Thursday," David started to walk away, "Oh and good luck," He turned back to say.

Marlene placed each boy in the seats of the car, "Need help?" Kurt walked up to her, "No thank you, I'm fine its something I do alone quite often," She assured him, "You wanted to talk to me?" She asked, "Yes, we will be having team meetings as we move into the summer season, I was hoping you'd be willing to host one at your home if possible," He felt a little strange asking her, "I don't see why not, it's a perfect way to meet most of the parents, I think it's a great idea," She smiled telling him, "Great then, I let you know next practice and maybe then we can arrange something," He leaned against the hood of her car, "Well I have four hungry and dirty boys to clean up and feed," She extended her hand out to him they shook on, "I'll see you Thursday then," An arrangement was made making Kurt feel more comfortable around her. "Mommy, is Mr. Kurt coming to our house?" Brandon asked, Matthew turned back and looked at him, "We have to have team meetings and yes they will come over," He answered before Marlene could. Marlene rolled the car into the driveway, "Everyone upstairs for baths, Ruth should have dinner soon," She climbed from the car, Matthew take Wolfgang up and I'll be up in a moment," She told him, "Yes mom," He answered grasping Wolfgang's hand they followed each other inside.

Rebecca walked in the door as Marlene rambled down the stairs, "Hey," She motioned to her, "Hey," Rebecca answered in a tired tone of voice. "It won't be long," Marlene became sympathetic. "How was soccer practice?" She asked. "Busy the boys and Ollie enjoyed it," Rebecca grasped Marlene by the waist, "I'll bet he did, proud I know and I think its wonderful that he's really taken an interest," She told her leaning against the bar, "Mommy," Wolfgang along with Matthew, Brandon and Nicholas came down the stairs, "Hi boys," They gathered around her, "Ruth is putting dinner on the table, shall we," She motioned with her hand. They all sat to the table, "Looks like we will be full fledged soccer moms," Marlene started to say, spreading butter on her dinner roll, "What do you mean?" Rebecca questioned, "We are going to have our first group meeting here before the season starts, Kurt will let me know the date when we have practice on Thursday," She answered. "Kurt huh?" Rebecca teased. "Yes he's Erik's father, I've told you about him before," She responded with a stare. Rebecca looked around the table at her sons they were busy eating and not in tune to their conversation. "I see, well as long as I'm finished with work here then I can attend, help out," Marlene grabbed her hand, "Good, you need to be involved, supportive of Matthew this is very important to him," She assured her. "How are things going at LCL?" Marlene inquired, "Friday cannot get her fast enough, Tanja's mood has been terrible but she does like the sketches Laura and I have come up with so far," She replied picking at the food on her plate. "Tanja's mood is always terrible," Marlene, remarked they both snickered.

"Care to join me for a nightcap?" Hagen questioned Elizabeth as she entered the great room, "Yes a brandy please," Hagen poured her a glass and handed it to her. "I've gone over the plans for the barn, Dana and I walked it out yesterday morning," He took a sip of his drink. "Does it meet your expectations?" She asked staring at the brandy in her glass. "Above and beyond," He smiled winking at her. "It's so good to be home, however things were good in Hannover," He crossed his legs in a relaxing mood. "And it's good to have you back, this castle gets lonely at times," She grinned a bright redness crossed her cheeks. There was a moment of silence between them. "I can't imagine this castle being quiet, Rebecca with her children, Helena, Ansgar and Carla are all home now," He rambled thinking about his family. "Helena is thinking of taking an assignment in Greece come September," She remarked, "Not interested in staying in the fold?" Hagen asked. "I can't say that I blame her, archeology has always been her niche she's happiest when she feels she's making a difference," Elisabeth summed it up. "Hmmm, I guess she lost all interest of the art holdings after that disaster with Tristan," He remembered the pain they went through. "It was a calling for her, doing what she truly loves and yes that disaster pushed her over the edge she sacrificed herself to save us total embarrassment," There was assurance on Elisabeth's part. "Well it all worked out," He chuckled.

Helena sat in the easy chair of her room steadily reading when her phone rang, "Roger!" She answered in explanation. "My dear Helena," He replied, "So what are you up to this fine evening?" He further inquired. "Actually I'm reading Dante's Inferno," She told him, "Ah preparing for a future sabbatical," He teased. "What time is your flight tomorrow?" She changed the subject, "Three thirty" He was quick to answer. "I shall send a car for you, I'm glad you've decided to stay a few extra days after your meetings and at the castle," She was elated as she spoke to him. "It didn't take much convincing," He answered quickly, "Thought anymore about Greece?" He asked her bluntly, Helena squinted her eyes, "I have and I'm going to interview in September, that much they've agreed to, I want to spend the summer with my family, relaxing," She began to share with him her ideas. "Well I look forward to our visit, I miss the long walks and talks we had in the fields of Laos," He chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Me too, we have so much to share, talk about," She giggled, "Well I should finish packing, I'll see you tomorrow," They hung up. Helena strolled down to the great room finding Hagen alone and enjoying a scotch. "Hagen," Her hand touched his shoulder, "Oh Helena, please join me for a drink," She poured a tonic and water sitting next to him.

"How are you?" He inquired, "Good," She smiled, "Elisabeth tells me you have a guest arriving tomorrow," He relayed taking a swig of his scotch, "I do, Roger Devon, I can't wait for you all to meet him, he'll be here a few days," She seemed happy to Hagen. "Have you seen Ansgar the last couple of days?" He asked her, "I have, I met Monique's son Mark, they decided on a museum trip to Berlin for a couple of days and should be back tomorrow," She replied, "I see, have you looked over where the new barn is going to be? Dana and I are very excited," He rambled. "I have, I know you and Dana are up for a new challenge, its going to be extraordinary and the baby," She grinned in a chuckle, "She's absolutely beautiful and I'm so happy for the both of you," Hagen nodded, "Dana and I tried for so long, we saw so many different doctors," He began to share his story, Helena chimed in, "I know the stress of living here through all of the bad times didn't help and nearly losing you and our father must still be a burden you face all of the time," Hagen groaned, "Our father, how I miss him," He looked over to Helena, "I know what you mean he had some wild ideas," She proclaimed in a laugh, "But we all loved him equally," Hagen added. "Elisabeth has a big choice to make," She voiced, "She does and I respect whatever decisions she makes," He arched his brow. "We have to remember we are family and no matter what we have to stick together," She resonated, Hagen agreed.

Carla finished reading the bank manifest in preparation of the morning meeting she would be having with the loan department. "Hmmm, I could really use a night cap," She spoke to herself out loud and then looked around thinking she was talking to someone. Carla's hand caressed the empty pillow next to her she rolled on her side inhaling the fresh scent of it. "Abby," She voiced under her breath thinking of the sexual encounters they had, had she fished her cell phone from the night stand and called her. "Carla," Abby whispered into the phone, "I thought I would call, I was just thinking of you and," She stopped talking breathing in deeply, "And what were you thinking?" Abby quizzed in a sensual tone, "I was wondering if you'd like some company?" She asked her directly, "I would love some company," She snickered a plan was set into motion Carla quickly dressed in preparation of a late night sexual encounter with Abby.


	24. Chapter 24

**TWENTYFOUR.**

 **It's in the eyes**

"Did you enjoy your trip to Berlin?" Elisabeth asked Mark as they sat down to breakfast, "I did," He smiled, "I find Germany very beautiful much like Canada," He answered taking a drink from his juice glass, "Well I hope you will enjoy your stay and you are welcome here anytime," She thoughtfully mention. "Thank you Mrs. Von Lahnstein especially for accepting me in your home," He answered and I hope I make many visits here," Ansgar cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "Your mother would like to spend some time exploring the castle and the grounds, if you like horseback riding I'm sure there's a mount you can ride," He versed, Monique smiled at him rubbing the sleeve, "Thank you Ansgar," He kissed her cheek. "What are your plans for today?" Elisabeth inquired, "A day trip down the Rhine its going to be a beautiful day and as long as we have nice summer days I want to explore the City, learn about its culture and heritage," Monique responded, Helena entered the room. "Hello Helena," Mark was suddenly taken with her presence in the room, "Mark, everyone," She pulled her chair out, "Coffee countess?" Justus set a cup in front of her, "Yes, thank you Justus," She smiled laying her napkin across her lap. "Helena, I was hoping you could show Monique around the castle," She looked at him oddly, "Sure but haven't you taken her around?" She questioned, Mark shifted an interesting eye to her.

"I meant she would like to explore all the nooks and crannies," He chuckled. "Oh, I see, yes," She replied, "We have a day trip planned down the Rhine today, would you care to join us?" Mark asked hoping she would. "It would be lovely, however I have a friend arriving this afternoon," She noted, "A shame, I was hoping you could show me a few things around the city," He remarked rubbing the whisker stubble on his face his gray eyes pierced hers, "I could and I would be glad to but only after my company leaves," She assured him that she would make the time for both him and his mother. "If you'll excuse us," Ansgar stood up from the table, "But we have a busy day ahead," He finished saying. Helena and Elisabeth were left alone in the dinning room. "I believe young Mark has a slight crush on you," Elisabeth teased, "Lets hope not but he seems nice enough," Helena added, "Countess, will there anything else?" Justus entered asking them both, "No we are fine," Elisabeth answered Justus bowed his head leaving the dining room. "Your friend will be here this afternoon?" Elisabeth further inquired, "Yes, three thirty, I will send a car for him, I'm glad he's decided to stay a few days, we haven't seen each other for a while and I'm looking forward to a real good visit," Elisabeth looked at her with a grin, "Hoping to rekindle a forgotten romance?" Helena arched her brow as they both laughed about the situation.

"Matthew don't forget your jacket for after practice, its going to be cool this evening," Marlene raised her voice calling to the top of the stairs. Matthew came rambling down a soccer ball tucked neatly under his arm, "Going somewhere in a hurry?" Marlene quizzed crossing her arms, "Practice isn't for several hours," She relayed, "I know mom but I want to have my things ready, Erik has asked if I could sleep over tonight," He turned his bright blue eyes to her. "Well I've met with his father and your mother and I don't have a problem with it, so you might want to go back up and pack a bag," She looked at him he grinned widely, "And no dirty socks or underwear," She scolded with a laugh. "Yes mom," He seemed happy to her, a young man driven by desire to be the best soccer player and she felt at ease that he was able to make friends. "Hey," Rebecca opened the front door, "Home so soon?" Marlene broached. "Forgot a material sample in my office," She walked up to her and kissed her cheek, "Where are the boys?" She looked around for them. "Wolfgang is at the castle with Zoey, Nicholas and Brandon are out back with Ruth and Matthew is upstairs packing a bag, Erik has asked him to a sleep over tonight," She winced they walked to the kitchen bar, "Does he have practice at three?" Rebecca eyed her as she asked, "Yes and I'll send him with Kurt when I drop him off," Rebecca nodded in acceptance, "I won't be too late, have you made arrangements with Ollie for tomorrow evening?" She further questioned, "I have he will pick them up at four and I should be ready at five," She assured Rebecca as they kissed.

"Dana, do you have the baby bag?" Hagen questioned holding it behind his back and then handed it to her with a grin, "Silly," She grabbed him around the waist. "What time is Marlene picking you up?" He asked their lips met in a quick kiss, "In a bit, I think Victoria and I will enjoy the afternoon at the soccer field," She rolled her eyes. "It will be good to get out, the weather is nice and some fresh air certainly wouldn't hurt," He mentioned as he picked up the plans to the barn, "I'm going by the architect's office, I want to make a change to the feed room design," He told her, "The one we decided on?" She asked tucking a warm blanket around the baby," He nodded with a wink, "Yes," He walked over and touched Victoria's bright cheek with his index finger, "I will see you ladies at dinner," They kissed again, "Have fun," He worded walking out of their bedroom. Dana's phone rang, "Marlene, I was just getting Victoria ready," She answered, "Good, I'll pick you up in the front in just a few minutes," They hung up, Dana finished preparing the baby bag and headed downstairs for an afternoon out.

Carla sat at her desk concentrating on the notes from the loan officers meeting the day before. "Excuse me Ms. Von Lahnstein, you have a visitor," Carla looked up,

"Yes Ingrid, show them in," Abby appeared in the doorway. "Hello," She motioned with a wave of her hand, "Abby, what brings you by?" She asked, Abby approached her desk, "The budget books, they need Tristan's review and approval," She answered, "If your busy I could leave," She added, "Oh no actually I need a break from this jumbled up paperwork," She chuckled under her breath. "Have you had lunch?" Abby questioned her, "I ate a late breakfast and I've been so busy this morning trying to get these notes in order," Her smile charmed her. "Can you take a break?" Abby asked, "Sure, a walk maybe?" She questioned Abby picking up the phone and dialing her receptionist, "Yes Ingrid hold my calls, I'm going to take a break," She told her. "It's a nice afternoon," Carla mentioned as they began to walk down the sidewalk along the storefronts, "Yes, it is, I was wondering," Abby started to say taking in a deep breath, "If you would come to dinner tonight, I would like to cook for you," She cut an eye to her, "So you cook too?" She nodded her head, "I do on occasion," She answered they stopped to window shop. "Yes, I would like that," Abby replied, "Good, I'm glad you've accepted," They continued to walk.

Marlene and Dana sat in the bleachers and began to watch Matthew's practice, "Matthew, well all of the boys have really grown," Dana commented, "Yes by leaps and bounds," Marlene remarked, "Who is Matthew's coach?" She asked, "Kurt, ah Voss, he has a son, Erik, Matthew and he met at school and they've become good friends," She chattered as they watched the boys play. "Ok every one in circle," Kurt called to the boys from across the field they had a quick team meeting and then dispersed. "Hello," He walked towards Marlene speaking he nodded at Dana, "Kurt, my sister Dana," They shook hands meeting. "Have you had anytime to think of the team meeting we discussed?" He asked, "I have and if its good for everyone involved we could have it a t six and my home," She had a twinkle in her eye, "That's great, I'll let David know and I'll contact the other parents," He smiled widely gazing at her face. "Good then, I guess Erik has told you Matthew is coming for a sleep over?" She stated. Kurt chuckled, "Him, Travis and Aiden," Marlene frowned pulling a piece of paper from her purse she handed it to him, "Our address and my phone number," She pointed to it on the paper. "If I need you, I'll call, you, we will watch a movie tonight," He began to tell her of his plans for the boys. "And I'm sure they'll keep you up late," They both laughed.

"We should go, its getting late and we need to get the baby home," Marlene spoke, Kurt peered at Victoria, "Such a beautiful baby," He voiced, "Thank you," Dana answered blushing. Kurt followed Marlene to the car retrieving Matthew's overnight bag, "Thanks again, it really means a lot, I know with other children you must be really busy," He surmised. "Nonsense, my son is what's important and he's doing what her loves to do," She climbed in the car, Dana strapped the baby carrier in the back seat listening to their conversation. "You're being awfully quiet," Marlene, noticed talking to her, Dana looked over to her sister. "Do you know anything about this Kurt guy?" She questioned catching Marlene off guard, "He's an attorney and a single parent," She answered and then continued, "Why do you ask?" She found Dana's questioning strange, "He has an interest in you," She giggled, "Does not," She teased back, "Oh yeah Marlene he does," She nudged her sister with her fist. "He's just a friend and Matthew's coach," She stuttered talking. They pulled up to the castle, "You should watch Mr. Voss he has a thing for you," She made sure she reminded her. "Dana, I'm happily married to the most wonderful woman in the world," She told her. "I have no doubts that you love Rebecca and things are good but you know how things can get distorted and out of control," She advised her sister with a stern look on her face. "Not to change the subject but dad is staying with you?" Dana asked, "He is, I look for him Wednesday or Thursday, he's decided to drive," She replied, Dana quickly kissed her sister's cheek, Talk later," She hurried into the castle leaving Marlene to wonder about their conversation.

Elisabeth walked into the dining room counting each placement at the table, "Helena's friend is up stairs resting but I'm sure he will be joining us for dinner," Elisabeth told Justus as he restocked the wine bottles on the buffet, "Katherine and Angelo are arriving late, have Mrs. Lentz prepare them extra, they may be hungry when they do arrive," She looked around grasping the set of pearls that lay around her neck she thought of Ludwig and how much he enjoyed the guests that visited the castle. "Excuse me countess but Carla will not be joining you all as she has other plans this evening," Justus offered. "Very well Justus, there will be enough here tonight," She cracked a wide smile, Sebastian entered embracing Elisabeth, "Tanja?" She asked, "Working late, you know her, we have a fashion show and she'll be late," He smiled pouring them each a glass of red wine. "Thank you," They walked to the study, "It's quiet," He spoke, "It won't be for long, Ansgar, Monique and Mark are upstairs getting ready for dinner, Helena's friend arrived and he is resting," She relayed quickly. "I haven't asked but will you be attending the fashion show?" He inquired, they sat down together, "I will, I've been busy tidying up loose ends around here and I haven't had much time to make a visit to LCL." Sebastian closed his eyes briefly, "I guess you've made some decisions about retirement and what you are going to do," He voiced quietly. "I have and will call for a meeting very soon, "She assured him.

Rebecca reviewed the manifest and then looked at the time on the clock, "Eight," She stammered, Aaron chuckled, "Not so use to late nights anymore," She cut him the Lahnstein look of despair. "I think we're ready," She ignored his joking manner talking to him, "Yes but if I know you, you will want to walk the catwalk one more time," She smiled at him, "Yes, I think we should do that so that I can go home," She insisted. "Don't be so angry, you're tired, we all are and need vacations," He laughed trying to ease her tensions, "I have to stop by the castle see if Katherine and Angelo have made it in," She remarked, "Hmmm, Katherine bringing her wife and child?" He inquired following her to the catwalk, " I doubt it, not enough time to visit and with the craziness that goes on here, well, I don't need to tell you," She crossed her arms lowering her head. "Why don't you go home," He looked to his watch, "Its after eight," Rebecca sighed, "I think I will," She walked away from him grabbing her purse and heading to the castle. "Rebecca left?" Laura walked up behind Aaron he quickly turned on his heels to face her, "Yes she's fractious as it is, did you need something?" He asked, "I'm ready myself, care to go to No Limits for a drink?" She asked him. "You know that sounds like a good idea, let me get my jacket," He grasped the sleeve of her shirt, "Great, I'll go get my purse," She was excited that he had accepted her invitation.

Rebecca entered the study at the castle, "Good evening, I guess things are ready for tomorrow?" Elisabeth asked looking up from a letter she was reading, "Actually we are," She smiled but Elisabeth could see the tiredness in her eyes. "Are you on your way home?" She questioned, "I am but I thought I would see if Katherine and Angelo have arrived," She relayed. "They have, however Angelo has already turned in for the evening and I believe Katherine is in the kitchen eating dinner," Elisabeth replied, "Thank you," Rebecca voiced and then made her way to the kitchen, "Hey," She spoke catching Katherine's attention, "Oh, Rebecca, I was just finishing Mrs. Lentz's stew," She pushed the bowl to the side, Rebecca sat across from her. "How are you?" She asked, "I'm fine, things are good in Berlin and I'm really excited about the youth collection I've come up with," She took a sip of her lemon water staring into Rebecca's eyes she caught herself clearing her throat, "How is Marlene and the boys?" She inquired, "They're good, thank you for asking," Rebecca rolled her eyes in a sigh, "Marlene is a little put out with me working at LCL all the time and not getting home until late, Matthew is playing soccer and I haven't made a practice yet," She mildly complained. "But you will and Marlene will be more at ease after the fashion show," She answered. "Yeah your right, well," Rebecca stood up, "Speaking of Marlene, I should go home, its late," She gathered her purse, "I'll see you tomorrow, sleep good," She left Katherine in the Kitchen her thoughts traveling back to a time when they spent late evenings together.

Rebecca crept up the stairs opening the door to the bedroom she noticed the television was still on, Marlene snuggled down under the covers she showered and slipped into bed next her. "It's ten thirty where have you been?" Marlene whispered, "Finishing up last minute details, I stopped by the castle, Angelo and Katherine have arrived, I talked to Elisabeth a bit," She answered placing her hands behind her head and staring at the ceiling. Marlene rolled over and rose up on her elbow she peered into Rebecca's face she noticed from the pale light her eyes were opened and in a stare. "What's wrong?" She quizzed her lips rested on Rebecca's cheek. "Nothing just tired and ready for this to all be over, I told Tanja I would not be traveling to Riga this year, that being home with my family was what was most important," She rambled under her breath. "That's a big decision don't you think? I mean to miss Riga, I don't see it Rebecca," She urged. "Marlene, I've already missed so much time at home and I haven't even made one of Matthew's soccer practices," She reflected feeling bad that she hadn't. "You will, our meeting is here Monday," She answered her lips meeting Rebecca's in a sweet kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

**TWENTYFIVE.**

 **Mysteries of the heart**

Helena and Roger sat in the great room and enjoyed a drink, "Your family seems very nice," He tipped his glass to her, "Yes they've always been hospitable," There was a moment of silence as they watched the embers burn down in the fire place, Roger looked around the room shifting his green eyes back to Helena, "I can't wait for you to give me a tour," He chucked running his fingers along his squared jawline. "And when you are finished with your meetings I will do that," She answered quickly, Roger wrinkled his forehead, "I thank you for inviting me to stay here in your home its charming as are you," He gazed deeply in to Helena's eyes. "I've missed you, our times in Laos," He relayed, Helena could see a touch of grey impeding his jet black hair, "Do you remember the night we made our way to Vientiane?" Helena laughed in a joyful tone, "I do," She answered, "It was the first time we kissed," She reminisced. Roger sat his glass down grabbing Helena's hand she stood up their lips meeting in a tender kiss, "I've missed you so much," He embraced her resting his head on her shoulder, "And I you," They kissed again, "I thought I would never see you again, when you left we weren't exactly on good terms," He whispered their faces close to one another, Helena lowered her shoulders and then her head, "Does Cassidy Thatcher ring a bell?" She questioned looking back up at him he couldn't find the words to reply.

"Things never went anywhere with her, I begged your forgiveness but Helena you weren't ready for a commitment, you still had feelings for Clark Pennington," He whaled and then lowered his voice, "We slept together Roger, that night in Vientiane," She answered staying locked in his arms, "You weren't ready, seeing you now, I realize what you really mean to me, when you left Laos, I kicked myself," She pulled away from him, "I tried to keep up appearances with Clark, my family disliked him, I let him go but we always managed to come back together," She turned away from him. "Clark has been a thorn in your side for years Helena, that night in Vientiane was special and when we got back to the dig Clark showed up, surely you didn't forget that," He placed his hand on his hips his lean and muscled body towered over her. "It was a farewell, he was returning to Egypt for good," She remember what had happened between them. Roger lowered his head, "I honestly thought you were going to take him back," He sighed the palm of his hand rested against his forehead. "So that gave you an excuse to sleep with Cassidy? Imagine how I felt, you in bed with her, I walked in on you," She voiced sternly. "It never went anywhere," He assured her. "I wasn't sure when I contacted you that you would want to see me, much to my surprise you've rolled out the red carpet, surely you wanted to finally end this ridiculous charade," He groveled pouring another brandy.

Helena held her breath for a moment as Mark came quietly down the stairs catching a glimpse of Helena as he did. His heart pounded seeing her he heard the voice of a man speak out he stayed in the shadows listening to their conversation. "Time heals all wounds they say," She began to talk, "I've thought about you a lot and you're right, I had to get over Clark, I wanted to have a relationship with you, I did but I had been through so much with Clark that I needed some time to reflect, that night we made love was so very special to me," A tear welled up in the corner of her eye. "It was for me as well," He moved back closer to her, "I gave us a lot of thought, being at the dig together working side by side, you are a kind and gentle man and I," She stopped herself short of delving any further. "Don't want to rehash those old times?" He arched his brow, "They're over and I will feel shitty if I said I did," She firmly answered. "The past is the past, I wanted you to stay a few days so that we could revisit us, I don't want to dwell on what had happened," She continued her conversation with him, Mark listened carefully to her confessions he backed away slowly creeping back up the stairs. Mark turned back around looking back down towards the great room when he saw the lights dim, "You will be a challenge after all," He spoke under his breath returning to his room.

Marlene read the morning newspaper as she sipped her coffee, "Marlene, will you be having breakfast?" Ruth asked entering the dining room. "Just a bagel and cream cheese," She answered, "Busy day planned?" She asked her, "I thought I would get the boys things ready for Ollie and then go on up to LCL early to see if I can help out," She surmised answering Ruth's question. "Rebecca still asleep?" She further inquired, "Yes, I didn't want to wake her she's exhausted you know," She buried herself in the newspaper. "Very well, I'll get the boys up and dressed," Marlene set the paper down, "Strange they're still asleep, let them sleep a little longer, its not very often that we have quietness first thing in the morning," She chuckled. "Very well, I will get their breakfast ready," She stood next to Marlene answering. "What time are you leaving for your son's?" Marlene quizzed, "Three," She was quick to tell her, "You need the rest Ruth, promise me you will," She slightly fussed. "My son has plans to take me out to dinner Saturday night," She seemed so happy, "I guess it's something you don't get to do very often?" Marlene guessed. "I don't and its not something I really have an interest in, I'm a homebody, always have been," She reminded her, "I won't argue with you on that and you can take leave anytime you'd like," Marlene told her, "I'm happy here, I've nearly raised these boys and they love me," She became sentimental. "Ruth, if you ever decide it's time to retire, you will have both mine and Rebecca's blessings," Her smile warmed Ruth, retirement would be something she would explore.

Matthew, Erik and Travis tumbled out of bed. "Think your dad will take us to the soccer field this morning?" Travis asked Erik, "I hope he will," He shrugged in a yawn. The boys dressed and made their way into the living room, Kurt sat at his desk studying his laptop a cup if coffee in his hand. "Boys," He looked at his wristwatch, "Up early, oatmeal on the stove, Erik help them please," His cell phone rang it was a business call. "It's nice your dad can work from home," Matthew noted, "Yeah, my dad is gone on business trips all the time," Travis added. "My mom works from home too," Matthew, blurted thinking of Rebecca. "I wish my mother was here," Erik toyed with his oatmeal, "Yeah where is your mom?" Travis questioned, "She died two years ago," Matthew could see the sadness in his eyes a red streak clouded the freckles on his face. "I'm sorry," Matthew offered. "Yeah me too," Travis interjected, "What about your dad? You haven't said a thing about him," Erik became curious. "I don't have a father," He looked at them both, "Ok boys lets get finished so we can go over to the soccer field for a little play time," He helped Erik pick up the empty oatmeal bowls from the table, Kurt looked at Matthew, "Your mother text and she will be by to pick you when we're through practicing," He smiled rubbing the hair in the top of his head, "Let's get ready," They gathered their equipment and went out to a morning of play time.

Marlene pulled up to the soccer field meeting Kurt and the boys, "Boy's gather the equipment," Kurt ordered as he and Marlene took a seat on the bleachers, "He had a blast," Kurt spoke with a smile, "And they didn't sleep in, however I did get a little work done from home," They both chuckled, "Yes I will enjoy my summer home," She replied, "You do work then," He seemed a little surprised, "I do, I'm the department head for art and design at the university of Düsseldorf," She explained to him, "Oh a college professor," He buffed his shoulders jokingly. "Yes you could say that," She remarked proudly. Marlene opened her purse pulling out a piece of paper, "My address," She handed it to him he unfolded the note peering at it, "I thank you, I've let most of the parents know and several will be in attendance," He let her know, "Great then, six will be a perfect time, I'll have refreshments and we can sit out on the terrace the weather will be nice," She stated standing up he grasped her hand in a soft and gentle shake, "Thank you for letting Matthew stay, it meant a lot to Erik, Travis," He shook his head, "Fits in well too," He laughed. "Erik will have to come over as well, I'll check our schedule and we can arrange something," She mentioned, "Ready mom," Matthew ran up to her with his overnight bag in hand. Kurt watched Marlene drive away, Erik by his side, "Dad, Matthew doesn't have a father he told me," His grip tightened on his father's hand. Kurt looked down to him and winked, "Yes I know son," He looked back up.

Marlene sat in front of the vanity putting on her makeup, "Marlene," Ruth called from the doorway she turned to face her, "Are you ready?" She asked her, "I am, my ride is out front, I hope the fashion show goes off as planned, I'll be back Sunday in time for the dinner party," She gabbed smiling, "Have a good weekend and we will see you Sunday," She remarked, Ruth departed, Marlene finished dressing and headed downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring, "Carla," She opened the door surprised to see her, "I'm here to pick you up, Elisabeth asked me to bring the car around," She grinned, "Great, I'll grab my purse, give me a moment," She quickly walked through the house leaving the kitchen light on and locking up. "Marlene," Elisabeth spoke as she opened the door to the car. "Elisabeth," She answered with a nod, "I haven't seen you in a while," She sighed, "Work and the boys keep me busy," Carla looked in the rear view mirror gazing at Marlene as she visited with Elisabeth. "We haven't had a horseback riding venture lately either, have you visited the barn since they've begun the main add on?" Marlene looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror, "I haven't, I know Hagen and Dana have been busy making changes and are getting ready to bring in the horses from Hannover," She replied as they turned into the parking lot of LCL. "We must visit and have a riding date soon," She remarked as they walked into LCL, Marlene paused thinking of Rebecca's concerns.

Laura and Katherine conversed, Laura was struck by Katherine's uncanny resemblance to her, "So you've been in Berlin for quite sometime?" Laura asked they had a slight break from the heavy workload. "I have, it's my home town and fortunately I was offered the position and I took it," She smiled answering. "I hoping I'm not being too personal," Katherine began to question her, "But did Rebecca hire you?" Her mind curious, "No actually Tanja hired me, Rebecca had nothing to do with me coming here," She answered honestly dashing any hopes Katherine had about Rebecca's involvement. "I see," Katherine had a look dismay, "You seem disappointed, I mean, I know there was something between you and Rebecca once and she made mentioned that I reminded her of someone from her past, someone very dear to her I gathered," There was a moment of silence. "Yes we were in love or I thought we were, we made such a good team, Rebecca is one hell of a designer," Laura interjected, "Yes I've seen her work," She mentioned, "It didn't work out she loved someone more than me, however I met a lovely lady with whom I share a beautiful daughter with," She gleamed as she spoke. "Are you still in love with her?" Laura asked out right, "I will always love her but my life is fulfilled now, well I have to get back to work," She turned from Laura leaving her wondering if her feelings had truly changed.

Rebecca stood in front of the catwalk hands on hips her eyes squinted as she tried to visualize the models on the runway. "Hey," Marlene approached from behind, "Hey yourself," Their lips quickly met in a kiss, Carla watched and then cut an eye to Elisabeth wondering if she had noticed how taken with Marlene she really was. "How's it going? You looked a little confused when I walked up," Marlene teased lightly. "Making sure there's no disaster," She snickered in answer, "Elisabeth, Carla, are you ready to be seated?" She walked over to them and embraced Elisabeth. "I am," Rebecca nodded escorting them, "Been a while since you've been to a fashion show?" Rebecca asked Carla," They took their seats, "It has and I can't wait to see what your team has come up with," She replied with a grin. "Please enjoy," She motioned with her hand, Elisabeth opened her program and began to thumb through it she looked at Rebecca, "I had a nice visit with Katherine she seems to be doing well," Rebecca looked at her, "Yes and her fashion is fabulous," Carla's eyes wonder first to Marlene standing alongside Rebecca and then to the upper floor where she saw Abby staring down upon them she gestured to her with a nod and a wink. Abby pleasantly grinned and then made her way down the stairs, Carla felt a droplet of sweat fall between her breasts. Tanja approached them as well as Abby, "Marlene how are you?" Abby asked it had been awhile since she had seen her.

"I'm fine," She relayed, "And you?" Abby shifted an eye to Carla, "Very good, working hard," She answered in earnest. Rebecca watched them converse, Carla stood up, "Hello," She spoke to Abby and Marlene leaving Tanja and Elisabeth to talk. "Abby how are you?" Carla asked her heart racing with anxiety their hands touched in a gentle shake, "I'm fine and yourself?" They tried to make conversation that didn't send up warning flags. "Ladies if you'll excuse me the press is about to be seated," Rebecca voiced she kissed Marlene again, Abby watched suddenly preoccupied by them. Marlene took her seat, Carla followed as they awaited the fashion show to begin. "I've just left the pressing room," Tanja caught up with Rebecca as they moved down by the stage, "And as always it's in a fucking mess," She stammered catching Rebecca's attention. "Can we talk about it after the show? Really Tanja we need new equipment," She mildly argued. "We will talk about this when I return," She grunted loudly rushing off, Aaron moved up behind Rebecca, "She's been on the tear since this morning," He whaled, "I'm about through with fashion shows, I can't handle her rudeness she knows the equipment in the pressing room has been shitty for years but never wants to spend the money to replace them," She folded her hands together squeezing them tightly, "Relax it will all be over soon," He assured her the show began.

Helena and Roger walked out of the restaurant they had shared dinner at, Roger put his arm around her shoulder, "This is the first time I've missed a family fashion show while being at home," She smiled, "Do you want to go? I mean we could," The idea seemed promising she lowered her shoulders, "Not really, I've never been a fashion minded person, you haven't met my sister Rebecca," She grinned thinking about her, "She passionate about fashion and gifted at designing it," She relayed, "Sort of like you sifting through the dirt, I've watched you, you're so intense and you have a big heart when it comes to finding remains for those families who need closure," He embraced her. "I waited far too long to do what I truly love, I'm disappointed in many ways," She bowed her head looking down at the sidewalk they strolled along. "Don't be, you've made your mark," His thumb rubbed her cheek he pulled her tight against him she could feel the bulge of his manhood against her leg. "I want you Helena, more than you'll ever know," He kissed her, "I think we should return to the castle," She begged, they quickly found the car and hurried to the castle for a night of passionate love making.


	26. Chapter 26

**TWENTYSIX**

 **Decisions and indecisions**

Rebecca thumbed through the model's manifest checking off each collection, "Hey," Marlene opened the door, Rebecca looked up at her, "Everyone is headed over to No Limits for drinks," Rebecca sighed, "I really need to finish these tickets and I'm tired," She responded, "Ok. I understand you want to go home, I'll get my purse, are you ready?" Marlene asked, "No, I still have a few of these to go through, I want everything done before I leave here tonight, I can't have this hanging over my head, please go to No Limits, enjoy yourself, I'll see you at home," Marlene lowered her shoulders, "Are you sure?" She seemed anxious. "I am, go, enjoy visiting and celebrating, I'm sure this is one of our most successful shows yet," Rebecca's grin eased Marlene's uncertainty. "I love you," She blew her a kiss from the doorway, "I'll see you later," Rebecca got up from the desk and walked towards Marlene taking her in her arms, "My precious girl," Rebecca whispered her thumb grazed Marlene's brow, "What time will the boys be home tomorrow?" She further questioned. "I told Ollie whenever he wanted to bring them home, we could have a little time in the morning," Marlene teased, "Hmmm, I'll see you when you get home," She put her hand around her waist and walked to the door.

Carla waited in the car for Marlene, "Sorry, Rebecca has some things to do so she won't be joining us," She spoke getting in the front seat along side Carla. "She has a lot to tidy up I'm sure, I could drop you home if you wish," She arched her brow shifting an eye to her, "No, no, a drink will be relaxing," She assured her they drove to No Limits. "It's crowded tonight," Carla raised her voice up over the music that was playing loudly. "Marlene," Josie spoke, "Josie," She was happy to see her. "The rest of the LCL crew is in the back," She pointed towards them they grabbed a glass of wine meeting Abby, Laura, Katherine and Aaron at a table, "Congratulations everyone," Marlene raised her glass as they conversed, "Couldn't talk Rebecca into coming?" Aaron grasped her by the elbow. "You know her, work to finish and she want's it done, I'm not going to beg her," She eyed him with honesty, "Well then she doesn't know what she's missing," He sipped the beer in his mug. "I say we celebrate," Carla quickly change the subject, "Agreed," Marlene raised her glass as everyone tossed, Abby watched Carla's reaction to Marlene. "Care to dance," Aaron took Marlene's hand pulling her away from the crowd and out on the dance floor. "How are you really?" Aaron drew her into him, "I'm fine and I look forward to a long summer off," She grinned in a chuckle, "It will be difficult keeping Rebecca home, Tanja has it in her mind that she'll spend more time away from LCL this summer," He relayed, Marlene lay her arm across the top of his shoulder. "Not if I can help it," She implored in a sweet but stern response.

"Hey," Abby maneuvered herself behind Carla she could feel the warmth of Abby's breath on the side of her neck, "My, my I could swear you were flirting with Marlene," She whispered Carla glimpsed at her from the corner of her eye, "What makes you think that?" She took a sip of wine swallowing it hard. "Because she's beautiful and engaging," Abby answered tapping the side of her glass with her fingernails. "Nonsense," Carla mumbled and then stated, "She is beautiful," Abby quickly interjected, "And very married and unavailable," Her tone hardened. Carla felt the wind leave her sails, "By the way where is Rebecca?" She further questioned, "I believe Marlene said she had work to finish before she could leave LCL," She shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, I'm leaving care to meet me later?" She furrowed her brow awaiting an answer. "I have to take Marlene home first but I could come by a little later," She grinned playfully. Abby ran her index finger down Carla's backside, "I will be waiting," She sat her glass down on the table and continued to speak, "And don't be too very late," She walked away Carla's eyes followed her watching the door close she breathed in a sigh of relief. "Abby leave?" Marlene inquired as she and Aaron returned to the table, "Uh, yes, yes she did say something about being tired," Carla replied with a nervous twitch. "I see," Laura and Katherine approached them.

"Marlene, how are you?" Katherine asked trying to be cordial, "Great, I hear you have a very beautiful little girl," Marlene tried to relax the conversation. "I do, lucky I have a wife who doesn't mind staying at home," Her smile jovial, "Rebecca tells me the boys are really growing up fast," She added, "They are and they are dirty all of the time," They all had a good laugh. Aaron brought Marlene a glass of wine back to the table, "Here's to a successful evening," Aaron toasted as everyone joined in. "Will you be returning to Berlin tomorrow?" Marlene questioned Katherine, "I will, a few days rest and then back to the drawing board, I saw a lot at this fashion show and now I know where I need to make changes for Riga," She answered quickly. "Rebecca and I will start that lingerie line come Monday," Laura chimed in, Marlene had a dismal look but managed to disguise it by sipping her wine, "Lucky you, Rebecca is wonderful to work with and so talented," Katherine replied, Carla could see the unhappy expression on Marlene's face, Aaron interrupted, "Ladies, its been a wonderful evening but I have an early flight to New York," He sat his empty glass on the table, they bid him goodnight. Carla touched Marlene's elbow catching her attention, "About ready?" She asked, "I am," They told everyone goodnight and left out of No limits.

Carla tightened her grip on the steering wheel as they left the parking lot, "Is something wrong?" She asked looking straight ahead down the street. "No, I'm fine, just an exhausting evening," She winced. "Seems you still have an issue with Katherine?" Her question caused Marlene to glance at her, "Not really, besides that was years ago," She mildly grunted and then continued, "I know deep down she's still in love with Rebecca, I see the way she looks at her watches her and if she ever thought there would be a chance she would take it, it wouldn't matter as long as it was Rebecca," She groaned in saying. "I visited with her she's a lovely woman but she seems taken with her wife and daughter," Carla remarked. "And she would walk away in a heartbeat, Rebecca devastated her she's never really gotten over the control she lost," Marlene summed it up frankly. "But Rebecca has always loved you," Carla broached, "She has but if I hadn't returned to Düsseldorf she would have married Katherine and lived a happy life with her, Rebecca did love her," She pursed her lips after commenting. "Well it all worked out, you have four very handsome and smart boys, Rebecca is so lucky to have you," Carla's car reached the driveway she put it in park. "I can't argue that," She smiled grabbing her purse from the side seat, "Thank you for bringing me home and if I know Rebecca she's asleep," Marlene opened the door, "Well goodnight, I hope we can get together for a ride soon," Marlene nodded her head they bid goodnight.

Rebecca awoke snuggled up against the back of a sleeping Marlene she yawned and raised up looking at the time on the alarm clock she swung out of bed quietly she brushed her teeth, combed her hair and dressed. "Hmmm, what time is it?" Marlene asked not opening her eyes, "Its nine," She bent down and kissed her cheek. Rebecca strolled down stairs and put on the coffee she buttered some toast and headed back upstairs with a tray for Marlene. "Wow, for me?" Marlene picked as she came out of the bathroom, "Just for you," Rebecca placed the tray on the bed, Marlene climbed back in bed tearing the crust from her toast and dipping it in the steaming cup of coffee she had in her hand. "Last night was a success, I'm so happy for you Rebecca," Marlene chirped, "It was, I'm pleased with how well our staff has worked, Angelo hasn't been feeling well but he managed to pull it together and shine," She remarked. "Is he alright? I mean I didn't know he was ailing," Her look became serious as she asked Rebecca, "Angelo has been having headaches and he's seeing a good doctor but like all of us he needs some rest," Rebecca answered sipping her coffee, "I wondered why he didn't join us at No Limits," Marlene worded, "Now you know, thankfully it's not too serious but none the less its migraines," She repeated what he had told her. 'Oh, I can only imagine," She quivered a bit. "Not to change the subject," Rebecca started to say, "What time will the boys be home?" Marlene thought briefly, "This evening, Jorge and Ollie have a field trip planned along the Rhine today, did you have something in mind?" She quizzed her, "I do, rest, I have something to take care of," She brushed Marlene's nose with her finger leaving her to finish her breakfast.

Helena and Roger stumbled into the dining room, "I see you both slept in," Elisabeth remarked, Mark sat across from them as they took their seats he acknowledged them with a nod, "Good morning," Roger spoke, Mark extended his hand in a shake, "Helena," He voiced, "Mark and how are you this morning?" Hagen, Dana and the baby entered the room distracting their attention, "Good morning, seems we've had some late sleepers," Elisabeth was happy her family was surrounding her. "Victoria decided to keep us up half the night," Hagen whaled tickling her chin with his index finger. "And now I assume she's wanting to sleep the day away," Helena chimed in, "Uh, yes when you have a baby your life revolves around its needs," Dana answered. Justus served them each coffee. "Well I don't know about that," Helena stated eyeing Roger. Mark felt his throat tighten gazing at Helena he fantasied about them being together, an older woman with a younger man. "Ansgar and Monique, will they be joining us?" Hagen asked, "They were going to sleep in and then Hagen has promised me a game of golf this afternoon. He relayed with excitement. "Golf, never really understood it," Roger shook his head. "Ansgar is a sharp player you'll have a challenge," Elisabeth noted looking at Mark, "And I take the challenge," He spoke with honesty and an arched brow. "Good morning everyone," Rebecca entered the dining room, "Rebecca," Helena shrieked, "Meet Roger," They shook hands, "Helena has told me a lot about you," He commented, "Hello, I'm Mark LeRoux and I'm please to meet your acquaintance," He stood up and grasped her hand gently.

"Hello Mark, you must be Monique's son," She looked into his gray eyes, "I am and I thank your family for allowing me to visit," He sat back down. "Welcome to both you and Roger," Rebecca told them both. "What brings you by so early, all that hard work and success should have made you sleep in," Elisabeth motioned for Justus to bring Rebecca a cup of coffee. "I did get rest," She stared at Elisabeth with a smile, "Actually I came by for the picnic basket," She sat down Justus placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "Oh are you, Marlene and the boys having a picnic today?" She further inquired, "The boys are with Ollie until this evening, I want to plan a surprise for Marlene," Dana cleared her throat, "Why don't I saddle you a couple of horses and you two could ride out to the meadow," She smiled. "That's a good idea but I've already thought of a place, next time though," She finished her coffee quickly. "Well if you'll excuse Dana and I we have a barn plan to go over," Clara entered the dining room taking Victoria, "A bottle around noon," Dana instructed her, "And we will be down in the barn if you should need anything," Dana reminded her bending down and kissing her daughter's cheek, "Will that be all countess?" Clara questioned, "Yes and thank you," Clara nodded parting with the baby.

Rebecca quietly crept around the kitchen, "Olives," She voiced in a whisper pulling the jar out of the cabinet she filled the basket with cheese, crackers, grapes and a bottle of wine. "Rebecca what are you doing?" Marlene asked strangely entering the kitchen. "I thought a picnic, just the two of us," She grabbed her around the waist, "You mean your not tired and have to go to LCL?" She smirked. "Absolutely not, I'm going to spend the afternoon with my beautiful wife and then the evening with my boys," She kissed her lips gently, "Now that's a plan," Marlene shook her finger in a snicker. "Good then, shall we?" She grabbed the picnic basket with one hand and Marlene's with the other. "Do you have a place?" Marlene followed, "I do, come," They walked the path into the woods behind the house and into a small meadow just beyond the footpath, "Ah, I do remember this," They kissed again. Rebecca rolled out the blanket she had tucked in the basket they lay down side, by side, "It's a beautiful day," Rebecca said gazing up at the sunrays peeking through the high clouds. "I love it when I hear birds singing," Marlene added opening up the bottle of wine, "This is twice today you've fed me," She poured them each a glass. "I would feed you everyday," She giggled placing her lips to Marlene's neck, "Are you hungry?" Marlene quickly sat up shielding Rebecca away from her, "Don't make me chase you," Rebecca grabbed her arm.

Rebecca suddenly pinned her back down to the blanket they kissed passionately. "Hmmm, you taste good," Rebecca, teased. Marlene began to unbutton her shirt, "What do you want?" She whispered touching her lips to hers the swirl of two tongues locked together. "All I've ever wanted was you and no one else, falling in love with you wasn't avoidable for me, I know I nearly ruined yours and my brother's lives," Marlene locked her arm around Rebecca's neck, "That was so long ago, you and I were destined and you should never worry about that ever again," Marlene took her index finger and traced the outline of Rebecca's face. Rebecca kissed her with reckless abandoned they tore way at each other's clothing until they were nude under the sunlight. Rebecca lay firmly against Marlene holding pressure to her their hands roaming freely down each curve of their bodies, "I love you with every thread of my being," Marlene gasped as she stated those words. Rebecca worked her way slowly to Marlene's mound tasting the sweetness of her skin, Rebecca spread her legs entering her void with her tongue driving it deep within her she wretched and wriggle lost in the cloud of an orgasm, "Rebecca," She screamed loudly her echo carrying through the forest. Rebecca rolled over exhausted from her intense foreplay. Marlene moaned and groaned locking her hands around Rebecca's hips she softly kissed her breasts causing her nipples to harden. "Make love to me," Rebecca sexually begged. Marlene's finger penetrated Rebecca's void, Rebecca's fist tightened as she tried to keep her loud moaning under control the other hand ran through the strands of Marlene's hair. Marlene lowered her mouth down to her wet and gaping void tasting it her lips and tongue making quick work sending Rebecca reeling into multiple climaxes.

"So you're taking the gray mare out this afternoon?" Dana asked Carla as she helped her with the saddle, "Yes she is beautiful and robust, I thought a ride in the forest and meadows would be relaxing," Dana smiled, "Wish I could join you," Hagen walked up behind them, "Clara just text, Victoria is very fussy after her bottle," Hagen took the reins from her, "Perhaps another time," Carla voiced as she mounted the horse. "Excuse me, I will go and check on our daughter," She left them, "Thank you for your help," Carla sounded, Hagen let go of the reins, "Enjoy your ride," She trotted out of the barn taking in the fresh warm air of early summer. Carla slowly gaited down the path of the forest crossing the creek and viewing the scenic beauty of the trees and wildlife that surrounded her she relaxed coming into the opening of the meadow she stopped just short of the tree line. "Hmmm," She grunted in eagerness there in the opened field stood Marlene half naked her heart raced as she watched her begin to dress, Rebecca laid nude on the blanket. Carla's heart beat fast as she eyed her for a brief second and then quickly turned and rode a safe distance away from them the trees keeping her shrouded from sight and noise. Carla found herself in a predicament she couldn't help but have an image of Marlene and what she saw her mind. "I just have to know," She spoke under her breath quietly riding away.


	27. Chapter 27

**TWENTYSEVEN.**

 **Fantasies**

Rebecca entered the dining room helping Marlene and Ruth with the table settings, "Are the boys dressed?" Marlene inquired, Rebecca nodded and then looked to her wrist watch, "I'll bring them downstairs," Ruth sighed, "If and when I decide to retire," She chuckled briefly before continuing, "I will miss your dinner parties," Marlene calmly laid the silverware tray down, "Have you given thought to what we've talked about?" She shifted an eye to her. "I have," Ruth's sigh was deep, "I've talked to my son and he's ready for me to return home," A tear welled in the corner of her eye. "I understand, do you have a timeframe?" She asked touching her sleeve with a smile, "The fall, after the boys have returned to school," She turned away walking to the window and looking out. "It's difficult as I enjoy what I do but I'm getting up in age and I want to spend time with my son," She rehearsed noticing the guests were beginning to arrive. "Your guests are here," She wiped her eyes, "I'll see them in," She left Marlene to wonder about their conversation. "Hey," Rebecca met the Lahnstein clan in the foyer they moved to the great room for cocktails, "Thank you Justus," Helena took a glass of wine from the tray, "Rebecca," Sebastian embraced her, "I hope that's rack of lamb I'm getting a hint of," Dana teased, "Marlene has worked very hard on it," Rebecca sounded. "If I could have everyone's attention Elisabeth," quickly interjected the room became quiet.

"Rebecca, I hope you don't mind as I know this is Marlene's dinner party but I've made my decision and would like to hold a meeting tomorrow evening at six with everyone," Marlene entered the room as she finished speaking. "Agreed," Everyone chimed in, Marlene entered the room, "Dinner is about to be served," She smiled being a polite host. "I'll bet that lamb is excellent and obviously a specialty for you," Carla walked along side her and into the dining room, "Please, have a seat," She motioned with her hand, Carla obliged, Ruth and Justus began to serve drinks, "I would like to make a toast," Marlene began, "It's so nice to have my sweet sister home and with her loving husband and a new child, we welcome you," They all toasted talking and sharing stories over dinner. Tristan stood out on the patio rolling his fingers over a Cuban cigar he had been saving for the occasion Ansgar joined him. "Would you care to join me?" He pulled another cigar from his jacket pocket, Ansgar accepted, "Seems Elisabeth has made her decision or decisions," He slyly grinned, Tristan inhaled and then slowly exhaled the smooth smoke not immediately speaking. "And do you intend to be included on the decision?" Tristan mildly sniped, "I don't, however our family doesn't have a good track record when it come to family affairs," He bit down on the stub of the cigar tasting the rich tobacco. "You are a prime example," Tristan became serious. "Hmmm," Ansgar grunted, "I guess I deserved that," He winced further.

"Look, things change, people change and we've all grown older and have become more mature," Tristan commented with a furrowed brow. "Your right, I have to try and make my peace and certainly not step on anyone's toes," He blew a puff of smoke in the air, "You really intend to stay in Düsseldorf?" Tristan seemed surprised he had tolerated the family for as long as he had. "I do, Monique wants to travel Europe and we will split some time between here and Canada," He told Tristan of their plans. "Your wife has seemed to tightened her rein on you," He chuckled, "Love does strange things to man, I'm lucky she took a chance on me and I want to prove to her that I can be a good man," He hesitated a second before finishing, "Or at lease try to be," He finished his cigar, "I hear a brandy calling my name," He mentioned entering the doors leaving Tristan alone on the patio, "Seems our cousin isn't so set in his ways anymore," Sebastian approached from the shadows overhearing their conversation. "I won't ever trust him," Tristan murmured, "Nor will I and until Elisabeth informs us of her decisions, well we can only assume that Ansgar isn't part of the equation," Sebastian lit a cigar of his own setting the glass of scotch in his hand down on the outdoor table, "I really don't know what Elisabeth will do," Tristan replied eying his brother. "Ansgar will always be a player but keeping him at bay is the real challenge now isn't it?" Sebastian relayed causing Tristan to swallow hard and stare.

"A list?" Rebecca looked at it and then back up to Tanja, "I will be leaving Tuesday morning and I won't be back for several days," Tanja smirked in her usual manner. "I'm working from home, LCL will be in good hands," She folded the paper and laid it on the hallway table, "Laura will be working from here tomorrow?" She further inquired, "Yes, however not all day as with everyone else we need time off too," She remarked. "Very well, I should find Marlene and comment on the lovely dinner she prepared," Tanja cut her a glance walking away. "Where did you learn to cook like that?" Carla stood next Marlene, "I took a course, when Rebecca asked me to marry and we decided what kind of home life we wanted, I knew it would involve children and being closer to our home so I wanted to do something special and learning to cook was at the top of list," She rehearsed, "I congratulate you on such a marvelous job," She offered. "Thank you," She sipped the wine in her glass, "I've been meaning to ask you if you could get away for another riding date," Carla began to talk. "I will check my calendar, Matthew is playing soccer now and a lot of my focus is on that," She replied, "I understand, think it over," Tanja interrupted them, "Compliments to the Chef," She kissed her cheek, Carla excused herself, "Glad you enjoyed it," Marlene told her talking over the chatter going on in the room. "And congratulations to a fine fashion show, LCL shines once again," Tanja wrinkled her forehead at Marlene's remark.

"Thank you, it takes a lot of hard work and effort on everyone's part," Tanja keenly answered. "No doubt," Marlene suddenly found herself not wanting to discuss business any further, "Visiting Emma?" She changed the subject, "Yes for a few days, she has a week between summer classes and we will meet Hannes in Nice for a holiday," She told her. "Hmmm, Rebecca and I haven't decided where we will take the boys, if she can ever stop working long enough," Tanja noted the slight tension on Marlene's face, "I can assure you she will have the time," Marlene sighed deeply, "I hope so," Sebastian walked up to them, "It's getting late and I have an early meeting, Marlene as always, excellent," They embraced and then left. "Your looking fit," Marlene smiled speaking to Emily as she approached her, "I feel fat but I've had good rest, Tanja hasn't been so hard on me," She grinned her green eyes bright, " Marlene rested her hand against Emily's belly, "You're beginning to show," She teased they embraced in a chuckle. "Dinner was nice, you always do such a wonderful job, "I hope one day and I can be like you, Tristan and I have talked about moving from the castle but our workload makes that a difficult task," She rehearsed, Marlene could see the tiredness reflecting in her face, "You will, maybe when your children are older and your finally settled," She advised. "I have to get through this pregnancy, Zoey is a handful and having an infant," She stopped talking, "You'll manage," Marlene clutched the side of her arm giving Emily pause.

Carla walked up to Rebecca, "Nice evening, thank you for the invite," Rebecca didn't immediately answer she stared at Carla in an attempt to read the expression on her face, "Uh, yes, family is always welcomed in our home," Justus handed them each a glass of champagne from the tray and moved on, "A toast," Carla insisted, "To a wonderful family, a warm home and Marlene has become a really good friend," They tipped glasses, Rebecca took a drink. "Yes she's a wonderful woman and I count my lucky stars everyday that she chose me," Carla smiled, "Yes lucky you," She sipped the cold champagne from the glass. "Yes, lucky me," Rebecca hesitated briefly, "Somehow I can't help but think you have an interest in her," She squinted her eyes awaiting an answer form Carla. Carla felt her heart race her throat tightened, "She's only a friend Rebecca," She blurted trying to cover herself. "Friend or not, your vulnerable and I can understand, I'm sorry for your loss, I know losing Stella was devastating and at a time where life was good and you both are young," She spoke. "Marlene is easy to talk to she likes to ride, that's all Rebecca, yes I will admit she's beautiful and worldly," Rebecca cut her off, "And she's also married to me, my wife," She pointed to herself resting her index finger against her chest. "Rebecca, I apologize, I never meant for you to think differently of me, I was only looking for companionship, someone I could confide in, a friend I could share things with and she's a great listener," Carla insisted. "I want you to be friends, it's not that at all but I'm no fool and I see the way you look at her," Rebecca worded keeping her voice down.

"I will admit I find her attractive, what woman in my position wouldn't she loves you and we are only friends," Carla continued to implore. "Love isn't everything Carla," Rebecca became serious, "Marlene is a sweet person, who, if she cares enough about someone can become wrapped up she's generous to a fault at times," She remarked truthfully. "I wouldn't take advantage of her, never," She tried to reassure Rebecca. "I can't tell Marlene who she can or cannot see she's her own person but I don't take it lightly what I feel or think, you're my family, however I know of the things you did to get who and what you wanted," Carla lowered her head, "That was my past Rebecca, I was young and yes, I am strong willed and did get my way a lot of the time, I won't argue that," She felt shaken and embarrassed. "Marlene likes you and wants to be your friend, don't misuse it because your lonely or in need," Rebecca kindly snapped back walking away from her. Marlene walked over to Carla after watching her converse with Rebecca, "Is everything ok?" She inquired, Carla shook her head, "Yes just fine," She looked away not wanting to meet Marlene's eyes with hers. "Somehow I don't think your telling me the truth," She clinched her jaw, "Did Rebecca say something out of line?" Marlene probed further. "No, no she's just concerned of my actions," Carla whispered, "Hmmm," Marlene grunted, "Really its ok, Rebecca worries about you," She attempted to ease the conversation. "I will talk to her," She answered, "No that's not necessary, please, I don't want her thinking I'm telling on her," She winced grabbing Marlene's arm. "Very well but it won't stop me from confronting her later, "She reminded Carla.

Justus helped Ruth put the remainder of the dishes up, "Thank you Justus," She spoke, "Think nothing of it," He smiled they sat to the bar together, "How long now with the Lahnstein's?" She asked, "Twenty five years," He quickly answered. "Are you enjoying your work with Marlene and Rebecca?" He felt her out Ruth got up to fix them some tea. "I do," She put the water on and then turned back to him, "But I'm ready to retire, I've told Marlene I thought that once the boys return to school in the fall, I would be ready," She pulled the lemon and cream from the refrigerator, "So suddenly?" He seemed surprised. "My son is eager for me to move back home, I miss him and I have other family," Justus smiled lifting the cup to his lips, "I have nowhere else I'd rather be, I'm happy giving my services and I have a comfortable place to stay," Ruth rejoined him at the bar, "The boys are so very special to me, it was something I've been thinking about for awhile now but I won't leave until Marlene and Rebecca have someone else in place," She added there was a moment of silence as they enjoyed the tea and a quiet rest. "No doubt you will be missed, you've been here a long time now," Justus noted. "That's the hardest part of this all but I know deep down I'm not getting any younger my son has things planned for me to do and while I can I want to enjoy them," She took their empty tea cups to the sink, "It's getting late," Justus slipped his jacket back on, "I enjoyed the tea," He mentioned as she walked him to the door seeing him out.

Carla lie naked next Abby, "I wasn't expecting you tonight, however I'm glad you're here," She kissed the side of her face. "I needed to get away, be with you," Carla was hesitant and strange sounding to Abby, "Did something happen?" She prodded rubbing the side of her arm. "No," She was quick to answer Carla lie in thought the conversation with Rebecca and then Marlene earlier. "You seem distant, not yourself," She slightly noted not wanting to agitate her any further, "I just want to relax not thinking of anything or anyone but you she kissed her sliding her tongue in Abby's mouth, "Make love to me again," Carla clutched Abby's face between her thumb and index finger, they kissed wildly, Carla's mind reeled with the thoughts of Marlene's partially nude body in the meadow the day before. Abby rolled on top of her their hands rushed freely over one another until orgasms engulfed them. Carla got up and began to dress, "Please don't go," Abby begged sexually, "Don't Abby you know I can't stay, I have work tomorrow," She slipped on her shoes standing up she sighed deeply gazing at Carla, "I wish you would stay," She slipped on her robe covering up he naked body. "Abby I have work please try and understand," She followed her to the door, "Something happened this evening to upset you and I want to know what it is, please Carla," She groaned stopping her from opening the door. "Nonsense!" She exclaimed opening the door and leaving Abby to wonder about her difficult mood.

Marlene came back into the bedroom slipping on her nightgown. Rebecca lie in bed, eyes closed, Marlene climbed in next to her, "The boys asleep?" Rebecca finally inquired. "Yes, I had to read Wolfgang a story," She answered ruffling her bed pillow and getting herself comfortable. "I have to ask you something," She rolled over facing Rebecca, "Yes, what is it?" She questioned in a whisper, "What exactly did you say to Carla she seemed upset and distracted," She wondered in mentioning it, "Nothing," Rebecca's answer was plain, "Did you bring me up? I asked you not to," She rehearsed, "Do we have to talk about this, her now?" Rebecca motioned with her hand, "Yes Rebecca, we do," Marlene hissed. "I simply told her I thought she had an interest in you and not to misuse your friendship that's all," She stammered. "Why did you say that?" Marlene's words were curt, "Marlene need I remind you that she's in a difficult state, vulnerable and hurt, friendship is a wonderful thing but when your mind is not quite right," She cut Rebecca off, "I haven't gotten that vibe at all, she's never come across as interested in anything other than friendship," She stated her case. "I'm in no mood to argue and I can't tell you, you can't see her but you must be aware and as I've told you before, if she wants something she goes after it and she doesn't let anything stand in her way," Rebecca closed her eyes and rolled over she didn't want to talk anymore about Carla, Marlene side reaching over and kissing the side of her face, "Goodnight," She threw the covers back up over her shoulders and thought back to her different conversations with Carla.

Carla readied for bed slipping under the warm covers she felt embarrassed reliving in her head the conversation that had transpired between her and Rebecca, "I have to be more careful," She worded under her breath. "The last thing I need is family tension," She sucked in the breath she was holding her mind wondering back to her sight of Marlene in the meadow. Carla began to fantasize her hands reaching out in slow motion touching the soft breasts on Marlene's chest she lived the kiss she placed on her lips the want and need that encompassed her. "My god," She groaned and grimaced, "I just have to know," He inners began to heat up the juices in her body flowed she wriggled closing her eyes and dreaming of wild and passion sex with Marlene.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTYEIGHT.**

 **Too close for comfort**

Rebecca sat in her office completing the fashion show manifest, "Rebecca," Ruth announced, "Ms. Navarrone is here," Rebecca looked up from her paperwork, "Yes Ruth, please show her in," Laura entered her sketchpad in hand, "I'll bring coffee," She closed the door to the office, Laura looked around, "I hope you've gotten some rest," Rebecca mused with a smile, Laura took a seat in front of her desk, "I did," Ruth re entered with a tray of refreshments, "Thank you Ruth," Rebecca noted in a nod, "I worked on some sketches last night," She told her opening the pad up and showing her. "Wow this are really nice," She thumbed through them, "I wish Angelo could have stayed," Laura mentioned. Rebecca poured them each a cup of coffee, "He's overworked and he has some health issues he must attended to," Rebecca voiced. "Will you hire another lingerie designed?" Laura probed continuing, "I mean my interests have never been designing lingerie and I doubt very seriously I can focus on two different schemes," She added with a shrug of her shoulders, Rebecca grunted in a moan, "I understand and that's why tomorrow I will go through those applications for the assistant's position and see if anyone is designing lingerie, I myself have no interest in it and I can't be burdened with yearly nightgown collections they both laughed loudly.

Mark sat across from Helena at the breakfast table his eyes roamed over the outline of her upper body he noticed the cleavage between her breasts, the unbutton shirt exposing it, "Your friend, is he still around?" Mark asked casually, Helena smiled, "He had an early flight back to Belfast," She bit into the egg on her fork, Mark relaxed, "I was wondering if you could show me around the castle today," He broached, "Helena, Mark is interested in the Lahnstein history," Elisabeth remarked aware of Mark's crush on Helena. Hagen entered the dining room a rolled up set of plans in his hands, "The meeting this evening, what time?" He seemed eager as he asked Elisabeth, Six thirty, why?" She quizzed, "I have a meeting with the architect at three," He explained, "Changes?" She further inquired. "Yes just to the feed room," Dana cleared her throat as she entered and sat down, "Helena, Mark," She spoke, "Good morning," Elisabeth remarked sipping her coffee, "Elisabeth," She looked tired, Hagen looked at Dana and then back to Elisabeth, "Victoria is not sleeping well at night," He began to talk. Helena turned an eye to Mark, "This afternoon after lunch?" She asked, "Perfect," He impishly grinned, "I'll see you then," He cleared himself from the table. "Do you think its colic?" Elisabeth asked, "I think its just the change in everything, she'll be just fine, I'm going to stay in with her today," She looked at Hagen as she made her decision. Carla entered the dining room, "Are you working today?" Ansgar questioned following her in, "No, it's a beautiful day and I think I'll ride, Tristan is back and I'm caught up with my work," She sat down Justus poured her coffee.

"Good morning Laura," Marlene spoke, Rebecca noticed she was dressed as if she were going somewhere. "Marlene, how are you?" Laura smiled extending her hand out to her, "I'm fine yourself?" Marlene relayed, "Good, Rebecca and I have been working on a name for our new collection.," She appeared enthralled to be working alongside Rebecca, " I'm sure you two will think of something," Marlene turned her attention to Rebecca, "I'm taking Wolfgang over to play with Zoey and visit with Dana and the baby for a bit, Ruth is watching the other three," She told her and nodded goodbye to them both. Marlene entered the castle joining them at the breakfast table, "Would you like coffee Countess?" Justus asked, "Yes please," Elisabeth sat the newspaper down, "Wolfgang here for a play date with Zoey?" She smiled, "Yes, Emily concerns me," She brought up her concerns, Elisabeth sighed, "I think she needs rest and a lot of it, we all know how difficult it was carrying Zoey," Elisabeth went on to say. Marlene furrowed her brow, "I think its important that she does, Tanja will have to go easy on her and when it comes close to time for her to have the baby Rebecca and I will step in to help out any way we can," She admonished. "It's good to have family close, Tristan will need to care for Emily," Elisabeth relayed. Marlene looked around, "Everybody off early this morning?" Justus set her coffee in front of her, "Countess," He bowed, "Will that be all?" He eyed Elisabeth she shook her head. "Dana is upstairs with Victoria, Hagen and Carla are down in the barn and Tristan had an early meeting," She replied kindly. "Oh," She finished her coffee and visit with Elisabeth.

"Those plans look engaging," Carla mentioned looking over Hagen's shoulder, "They are," He pointed to the center of the paper, "Many needed changes I see," She voiced, "I'm glad I'm not the only one excited about the changes," Hagen chuckled, "Your off today?" He asked as Carla moved towards the saddle rack, "I am," She lifted a saddle up, "The gray mare I assume?" He asked helping her with the saddle, "Yes, I rather like her she's easy to ride and easy on the eyes," She giggled. Hagen walked into the hallway of the barn, "Hans bring up the gray mare," He told the handyman, "When do you think the new barn will be completed?" Carla inquired keeping their conversation going, "If we're lucky the end of the summer, that is if the weather holds out and we don't have any unseen problems," He told her, Hans brought up the horse and began saddling it, "Dana feeling ok?" She asked him awaiting the horse to be saddled, "Yes but Victoria is having trouble adjusting," She could tell he was tired also, "It wouldn't hurt for you to take a couple of days yourself, get some rest," Carla encouraged him. "As much as I would like to, I'm on a time schedule, I have brood mares coming in just as soon as I can get my stallion from Hannover and the barn has to be ready," He rolled the plans up, "If you'll excuse me I have a couple of things to do today before I meet with the architect, this afternoon" He remarked, "Good enough, I'll see you at tonight's meeting," She reminded him as he left out.

"I love this little dress," Marlene told Dana holding it up, "I know, I found it on line," She wrinkled her nose in a giggle. "I wished time and time again that we had a girl," Marlene sat down on the bed next to her sister. "You have four wonderful and very handsome boys," Dana voiced frankly. "I know but I can't dress them in ribbons and pink," She expressed they embraced, "Have you thought about adopting? I mean if Rebecca doesn't want to get pregnant again," Marlene lowered her head, "As much as I want a girl, I can't push Rebecca into another pregnancy," She began to wring her hands. "As I've asked before what about adoption?" She resounded, "We've had our children naturally, I don't know that I can raise a child that one of us didn't carry," She was honest with her. "Nonsense, you would love her as if it were your own has Rebecca broached the subject?" Marlene nodded positively, "She doesn't seem to have a problem with it, it's me but she just wants me to be happy with the decisions I've made," Marlene rehearsed standing up and walking to the window. "Think about it," She walked up behind her sister laying her head on the back of her shoulder, "I don't know how much longer Hagen will be able to live without Maxie," She pulled back, Marlene turned around to face her, "Is this troubling to you?" Marlene had a look of worry, "I know my husband and he loves his son, being able to raise him was his only connection to something that was really his he struggled making a decision to leave Hannover, Maxie and to come back here," She sighed deeply catching her breath.

"Was there problems with Jessica and Ricardo?" Marlene questioned in wonderment, "No, Jessica was giving and Ricardo made friends with Hagen after we settled, however Hagen is his real father and they shared some of the same interest, while Ricardo is a good father he works a lot," Dana hesitated briefly, "It's not Ricardo's fault, really he's climbed the ladder at his job, Jessica enjoys staying at home, I think Hagen isn't being realistic about their situation," She asserted. "What do you mean?" Marlene became curious. "I feel Hagen thinks Ricardo can just relocate back to Düsseldorf, you know, just drop everything, forget they have a home, Maxie is settled into his school he has friends," She sat on the bed lowering her face in her hands, "I don't understand, Hannover isn't that far away surely Maxie could come for visits," She advised her, her arm wrapped around her sister's shoulder. "I'm not sure he could even visit, his illness is the reason we left here in the first place and yes it's under control, Hagen is delusional when it come to Maxie's health just because it's under control there doesn't mean it will be here," She grunted loudly, Marlene appeared confused, "What are you saying Dana?" She attempted to fish the truth from her. "I think that if Hagen can't strong arm Jessica into moving back here he will file for full custody," She stammered catching Marlene off guard.

Marlene made her way down the path and headed back home, "Marlene," Carla rode up to her, Marlene stopped placing her hand to the muzzle of the horse, "And how are you today?" Carla was happy to see her she dismounted tying the reins to a tree limb, "I'm good, I've been visiting my sister and the baby," She crossed her arms her mind traveling back to what Rebecca's concerns were. "You're not working today?" Carla shook her head, "No, I thought I'd spend a little time home, relax, enjoy a ride," She answered they relocated themselves to the bench under the tree, "I would love it if we could ride together again," She started to say, "Well Matthew is in soccer now and he will have his first game next weekend," She spoke proudly. "Yes I can imagine the summer will be busy for you, don't forget, you'll need some time for yourself also," She grinned disappointed in Marlene's lack of interest. "I hope to spend a little more time doing the things I do love, my sister being here is a positive thing and my father will be here tomorrow," She relayed. "Oh, I almost forgot, I appreciate you talking to him," Marlene interjected, "I can't promise you anything, I'm glad I could help but don't be disheartened if he doesn't accept the position, Biggie is in Stuttgart with her ailing sister for the moment so it made it easy for him to visit, I wish you all the luck though," Marlene gazed into her eyes, Carla could feel her upper lip begin to tremble she broke her stare not wanting to be noticeable, "I should finish my ride," She quickly got up from the bench, "Please come for a visit soon," Marlene watched her ride away she could feel the strange tension between them.

Mark and Helena walked down onto the lower floor of the castle, "This is the wine cellar," She pointed to the old wooden door she pulled back the latch, they entered. Mark turned his head in wonderment, "I'll bet some of these bottles are hundreds of years old," Helena pulled a bottle from the shelf and read the date, "This one is at least a hundred," They both had a laugh. "I'm not much for wine drinking," He told her moving closer to her. "I enjoy a glass on occasion but like you, I'm not much of one either," She wiped the dust from her hands. "How old is Königsbrunn exactly?" Helena thought briefly, "About six hundred years at the least," She replied they walked back up the stairs, "Ansgar tells me you were in charge of the Lahnstein auction house," They stopped in the kitchen for a refreshment. Helena felt clammy discussing the auction house, "I was, I decided archeology was my strong point so I left for many years," She relaxed a bit. They sat down to the kitchen table, "I wouldn't know what it would be like to be raised in castle that's so ancient," His gray eyes penetrated hers as he said it, "It was different from most family homes, I loved it though, growing up here," She remarked. Mark looked around the kitchen, "We had a family home," He lowered his head, "That is until my father died and my mother didn't want the upkeep of our home anymore," He appeared sad to Helena. "You've managed haven't you?" He swallowed hard, "It's been very hard," He stood up, "I hope you don't mind but I'm tired could we finish our tour another day?" He asked politely, "Sure, maybe tomorrow or the next day?" She questioned lightly, "Yeah sounds great," He excused himself leaving Helena curious about his reactions.

Rebecca finished dinner early, "I'm sorry I can't be here for your meeting," She felt bad that Elisabeth had scheduled the family gathering at the same time. "I'm used to it," Marlene snapped, "I will be home as soon as possible, I promise," She stopped talking, "Don't make promises you can't keep," Marlene spoke reminding her that they agreed she would not make promises. Rebecca cleared her throat, "I know my family functions sometimes get in the way but Elisabeth has finally made her decision or decisions," She voiced. "I know Rebecca and I know that for Matthew's sake you'll be here when the time comes," She mildly warned. Rebecca slipped on her sweater, Marlene followed her to the door, "I'll be home as soon as I can," She grasped both of Marlene's arms in her hands she bent forward and gently kissed her. Marlene watched as Rebecca walked the path up to the castle. "Mom, what time will everyone be here?" Matthew met her at the door, "In about an hour, go, please finish dinner," She ordered him with a point of her finger. Marlene sat in the great room relaxing, "Marlene, are you finished with dinner? I'm about to bath, Wolfgang," Ruth quipped walking into the great room. "I am, our guests will be here shortly, are the refreshments readied?" She asked, "They are, I'll be back down shortly," She replied, Marlene needed to collect herself before her guests arrived.

Rebecca, her brothers, Ansgar and Carla all took seats at the dinning table each patiently waiting for Elisabeth's entrance. Quietness remained over the room each with a pad and pencil in hand uncertain of how Elisabeth would handle things, "Good evening," She entered, "Good evening everyone spoke their curiosity now heightened. "Thank you everyone for joining me, I know many of you have other things pressing and this won't take long," She admonished. "Hagen," She began, he grinned staring at her, "You will be in charge of the equine stock totally, it's operations and finances will be under your control, you will be able to buy and sell livestock, make changes without authority from anyone else," She handed him a notebook, "Sebastian, you will handle all the legal aspects of the castle, its needs and legal operations, you will oversee all legal matters without intrusion," He nodded his head, "Tristan, you will be head of all banking, you will have the authority to control unsettled board matters but I ask that any legal advise come from Sebastian," She ordered, "Helena, I know it to be true that you won't remain at Königsbrunn for very long as you have many outside interests and I, along with the rest of our family are proud of the work effort you've done to try and reconnect families with their lost loved ones," Helena gleamed and agreed, "Rebecca," She began again, "I've decided that you need to be at home more now then ever before, I've listened keenly to what you've had to say, LCL and the fashion houses will be under your total control, however LCL Düsseldorf will be ran by Tanja, you will manage it together with her," She sighed briefly taking a sip of water.

Rebecca grimaced slightly as Elisabeth continued to speak, "You'll need to hire a fashion liaison to handle your current job, you have a beautiful home and all operations could be dealt within your home office, I'll have things setup for you," Rebecca nodded, "Carla the auction house will be under your command, it isn't much and I know in the past you've worked very hard to bring it to glory, I would also like for you to have control of the staff at the castle and the castle needs overall, Sebastian will help, as you're aware he will have legal control over the operations but I'd like for you two to keep it in the state its in today," She remarked firmly, "Ansgar, I know that you are enjoying your retirement so I've appointed the simple task of control over the grounds and our fine staff," Ansgar grinned widely, "Accepted," He quietly replied. "If any of you have questions now is the time to ask, "When will this take affect?" Tristan was the first to broach the subject, "August first, I plan to travel to Austria on the first, visit my daughter for a few weeks," She replied. Elisabeth stood up, "I felt it was in my best interest to equally divide the duties of the Lahnstein holdings, less arguments that way and each of you will be treated equally, no one will do something without the other one knowing," She advised.


	29. Chapter 29

**TWENTYNINE**

 **Hind sight, is always 20/20**

"Rebecca let me meet with you privately, I know you need to go home and be with your family," Elisabeth worded. Rebecca followed her into the study, "Please sit down," She did, "Thank you Elisabeth, I think the lot of us was worried," She started to say, "And I'm glad each of us will be responsible equally," Elisabeth poured herself a tonic and water sitting down at the desk she ran her hand across the top of the desk and reminisced about her years in this very place. "I listened to you and to Marlene, I felt it was in your best interest to be closer to home, your son's need their mother's together, I know you've enjoyed the travel but it can get lonely at times and become a burden, your son's are at an age now to where you need to nurture them, teach them, I look at each of them and see their different qualities," She took a drink to quench her dry throat. "I don't know what to say other then I'm grateful," She had a tear well in her eye, "You can work from home, manage the fashion houses as you like, I hope that you understand my reasoning for leaving LCL Düsseldorf under the control of Tanja," Rebecca interjected, "I do, it was our very first fashion house and Tanja has ran it for years," She remarked with understanding. "Good, then we agree, however Tanja, I'm sure, won't be so complacent," She aired her concern. "I think you might be wrong, with Hannes nearly grown and Emma turning into a young lady and living away, I feel her approach about things have changed, she wants to do more, see the world," Rebecca stood up for her something she didn't do very often. Elisabeth chuckled, "Get some rest, we will talk again in a few days." Rebecca embraced her biding her a good evening.

Rebecca crept in the front door slipping into her office and remained quiet. "Shall we have refreshments?" Marlene asked as the boys filed outside to kick a soccer ball around, "Thank you," David took a glass of lemonade from her, Kurt sat next to him, "She's a lovely hostess," He looked around the room, "And she has a beautiful home, is that a castle I saw driving in?" He nudged Kurt, "Yes," Ruth handed him a drink, "She must be rich," He mentioned further. Kurt sipped is lemonade, Marlene walked back inside, "Ruth is serving the boys," She added sitting across from Kurt and David, "You lived here long?" David asked, Kurt felt uncomfortable, "Yes, nine years," She smiled setting her drink down on the coffee table, "Is that really a castle next door?" He further inquired. "It is, Königsbrunn," She replied. "Wow, I've never visited a castle," He acted like a kid Marlene chuckled, Stephanie Roth and Janis Hefner two of the other mother's walked in from outside, "Nice big yard, the boys are having fun shall we finish the meeting?" Stephanie chirped in her often forward manner, they did, "Thank you for having us, I hope next week and after the first game to have it at my place," Janis voiced happily, David walked behind her, "Yes thank you see you for the game," He walked Janis and Stephanie out, "Erik went up stairs with Matthew, I hope you don't mind, I mean I don't want to keep you from anything," He told her, "Marlene, I've finished, I'll take the boys up for baths and bed," She remarked leaving them in the great room.

"Please sit down, would you like a drink?" Marlene poured a brandy, "Tonic and water, "That dress your wearing is beautiful, was that your wedding day?" He asked swigging his tonic and water and peering up at her portrait. "Yes," Kurt frowned and asked, "Are you divorced?" Marlene quickly answered, "No I'm not, you?" She looked at him, "My wife died a few years ago," Marlene swallowed hard, "What happened? If you don't mind me asking," She clutched her hands together. "My wife went in for a simple procedure and things went wrong, her blood pressure dropped rapidly and she slipped into a coma not living very long afterwards, Erik was devastated, I lived in a fog for nearly two years, we left Munich, it was just too much to bare," He truthfully answered. "I'm sorry," She reached forward touching his hand with hers Kurt smiled clutching her hand back. Rebecca cracked the door to her office open watching Marlene and Kurt from across the hall. Marlene pulled her hand away Rebecca saw the motion and expression on her face. "Hello," She walked into the room startling them both Kurt perked up but felt as though he had been caught of guard. "Rebecca Von Lahnstein," She extended her hand to him, "Kurt Voss," He smiled, "I didn't know you were home," She looked at her strangely, "Uh yes awhile ago, I had some things to do in the office and I didn't want to disturb you," She poured a scotch, "Can I refresh your drink?" She asked Kurt he handed her the glass, "Thank you," He grinned. "Are you Matthew's coach?" She asked shifting an eye to Marlene. "I am, Matthew is a fine young man and an excellent soccer player, "Are you two sisters?" He asked uncertain of their relationship.

"No, we aren't," Marlene replied, "We are married, Rebecca is my wife," Kurt couldn't speak, Rebecca handed him his drink he took it, "Uh, thank you, I, uh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were gay," He had a look of shock. "We don't believe in labels, we met, fell in love and have been married for nine years and we have four handsome boys," Rebecca added sitting down across from them. "I should have told you, however it was irrelevant," Marlene, told him, "I feel bad for acting shocked, I have nothing against gays or same sex marriages," He began to talk, "I'm sorry," He lowered his head. Marlene furrowed her brow, "There's no need to be sorry, Rebecca works a lot and hasn't had the opportunity to attend Matthew's practices," He swallowed hard staring at her, "I hope this won't have a bearing on ours or Erik's and Matthew's friendship," She looked at him for an answer. "Absolutely not, I would never do anything to hurt their friendship, they're teammates and schoolmates," He implored swigging his drink. Erik and Matthew came rambling down the stairs, "Dad," They rushed into the great room, "Mom," Matthew grasped Rebecca," She kissed the top of his head, "Can Matt spend the night? Please dad," Kurt looked at both Marlene and Rebecca, "I don't have a problem with it, if Matthew's mother's don't" Erik looked at his father with some confusion, "Erik, this is Rebecca, Matthew's other mom," He stuck his hand out shaking hers, "Please to meet you," He smiled. "If you're going to Erik's you'd better go and pack a bag and don't forget clean underwear and your toothbrush," Rebecca ordered with a kind motion. "Thanks mom," They ran out of the great room, "Those boys," Rebecca stated shaking her head.

"Emily, are you alright?" Tristan asked he could tell she wasn't feeling well, "I've been a little off all day," She complained, "Why didn't you call me?" He put his lips to her forehead, "You're hot, have you taken your temperature?" He asked she shook her head no curling up in a ball on the bed, "I think we need to visit the emergency room, you don't look good, where is Zoey?" He looked around the room, "Clara," She could barely get the words out, "I'm going to call Rebecca and ask her to pick her up," He fished his cell phone from his pocket. "Tristan," Rebecca announced, "Yeah, I hate to bother you so late but Emily is feeling bad and running a fever, I want to take her to the emergency room," He spoke excitedly. "No problem, I'll come and get Zoey," She told him, "I'm putting together a bag for her right now," He responded, "I'm on my way," She spoke, "Thank you Rebecca, I'll leave the bag with Clara," He spoke hurriedly, they hung up. Tristan helped Emily up, "Can you walk? I'm going to bring the car around," He relayed, "Yes," He walked her down to the foyer, Elisabeth met them coming out of the study, "Tristan, Emily," She could see she wasn't well, "I'm taking her to the emergency room, she appears to be weak and running a fever, Rebecca is on her way to get Zoey from Clara," He opened the front door, "Go, I'll stay with Emily," He rushed out pulling the car around.

"Did Tristan say what was wrong?" Marlene walked her to the front door, "Just that Emily was not well and that he was going to take her to the emergency room, have her checked out," She relayed what he had told her. "I'll go and ready the guest room for her," She closed the door behind Rebecca. "Mommy what's wrong," Wolfgang walked out of his bedroom, "Nothing," He followed her down the hall, "Zoey is going to spend the night, aunt Emily isn't feeling well," Wolfgang shrieked, "Zoey," He put his hands together, "You'll be able to play tomorrow its getting late, I want you to go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, I'll be in to tuck you in, in just a bit," She brushed her index finger against his nose. "Ok mommy but I want to see her, please, Matthew got to go to Erik's," He stamped his feet in excitement, "You can't use your older brother as an excuse," She sat him up on the bed. "I'm not mommy," He begged, "Wolfgang, just because Matthew got to go somewhere doesn't mean you won't get to play with her, you get to play with her a lot and you've been to the castle on many occasions, Matthew is at the age where her needs companionship kind of like you have with Zoey," She explained reasonably. Wolfgang lowered his head, "Ok mommy could you kiss her goodnight for me?" He questioned in an adult like tone, Marlene snickered looking at him, "I will, now go and ready for bed," She pointed and finished prepping the bed for her.

Tristan held Emily's hand while they awaited a doctor to enter the small stark white room they sat in, "Someone will be in momentarily," He told her she tightened her grip on his hand, "Good evening," A tall, lanky man with graying hair walked in, "I'm Doctor Raines," He looked over Emily's chart pushing his glasses up off of the bridge of his nose. "Your temperature is 101 and that's high, your blood pressure is good as well as your pulse, how many months along are you?" He questioned feeling the glands in her neck, "About four months," He took a tongue depressor looking down her throat he mildly grunted, "That's clear, tell me have you had problems with eating?" He asked crossing his arms, "I haven't been exactly hungry the last few days and I've had a slight pain in my lower abdomen," She rehearsed, Tristan looked at her with concern, "Emily why didn't you say something," He seemed upset. "I would like to run a urinalysis and some blood work, I'll send the nurse back in to get a sample," He touched her sleeve, "I'll check in on you when we get some results," He added leaving the room, "Why didn't you tell me?" Tristan tried to be calm as he spoke. "I didn't want to worry you, you work so hard and you certainly don't want to come home and here me complain," She became guarded, "Nonsense, if your feeling bad you should let me know right away," He mildly argued. The nurse re entered the room, "If you could wait out in the waiting room," She told him he kissed Emily's cheek, "I'll be right outside," He remarked.

Marlene tucked in Brandon and then Nicholas, "Goodnight boys," She flipped off the light, Rebecca stepped from the shower as Marlene sat to the vanity and began to put on her facial cream, "Everyone tucked in?" Rebecca asked, "Yes, I didn't think Wolfgang was going to go to sleep unless he saw Zoey," She chuckled and began to brush out her hair, Rebecca buttoned the last button on her pajama top, "Can I ask you something?" She looked towards Marlene as she climbed into bed, "Sure, what is it," She peered at Rebecca through her reflection in the mirror. "You hadn't told Kurt that you were married to me a woman?" Marlene rubbed hand lotion onto her hands, "It never came up," She looked back up at her mirrored refection. "Marlene, I find that hard to believe he certainly had no clue and with Ollie there I'm assuming he thought you were in some type of relationship with him," Marlene crawled into bed next to her, "I never discussed my personal life with him, what for?" She questioned in a huff, "Come on Marlene, he's a man, is he married?" Marlene sighed, "He told me tonight she died a few years ago and he left Munich because of the stress of losing her," She answered. Rebecca breathed out, "I saw him touching your hand," She confessed, Marlene wrinkled her forehead, "I comforted him over the loss of his wife, I touched him on the hand and he clutched mine," She answered. "He like everyone else who loses a loved one becomes lonely he was totally shocked and had no idea you were with a woman, I think he was about to make a move on you," Marlene laid her head back hard on the pillow, "Rebecca why do you assume everyone I come into contact with me is interested in me? You're being silly and that's uncalled for," She grimaced angrily. "Marlene we've had this discussion, you're beautiful and desirable," She argued the point.

There was a moment of silence, "You are too kind and caring Marlene and I can see people, for whatever reason, taking advantage of it," She voiced sternly. "I'm not interested in him, do I think he's handsome, yes but it doesn't mean that I want something with him," Rebecca looked at her strangely, "I'm not talking about his good looks, I'm talking about you being naïve to this man's advances," Marlene groaned, "Really, you give me no credit," Her tone heated. "I give you plenty of credit, I love you and you are my wife but there are times that I have concerns, I can't help it if I worry about your well being," Marlene turned on her side, "I could swear I detect some jealousy from you," Rebecca faced her, "Nonsense, I'm not," She assured her. "Yeah sure, somehow I don't believe you," She began to tickle Rebecca, "Stop it," She wriggled away from her. Marlene hoisted herself on top of Rebecca biting the side of her neck, "I'm not in the mood," She begged, Marlene pinned her down, "You know you want it," She grasped Rebecca's lower lip between her teeth, "Please stop," Her hands found their way between them she attempted to push Marlene off, "I'm not giving up," She kissed her gently her tongue probing every corner of Rebecca's mouth. "Marlene!" Rebecca exclaimed trying to rise up, "I know you want me, relax, let me make love to you," She ordered sexually she began to unbutton her top exposing the hard nipples of her breasts Marlene massaged them. "Marlene," Rebecca moaned into her ear, Marlene nestled herself tighter to her.

Rebecca's fingertips tugged at Marlene's nightgown pulling it over her head exposing her nude body she rubbed her backside grasping her buttocks and pulling her more against her. Marlene raised up gazing into Rebecca's eyes, "I love you," She whispered and then cut a line with her tongue, following the curve of her inner thigh and penetrating her moistened void. Rebecca wriggled her hips pushing her mound firmly to Marlene's mouth until she came with wild and uninhibited passion. They lie there spent from their actions, "I shouldn't have let you," Rebecca mumbled, "You wanted it and you know it, you can't resist me," She teased playfully kissing the side of Rebecca's face. "It still doesn't resolve the problem I think you have," Rebecca's attitude changed after their love making, "I don't think I have a problem and you're being unreasonable," She gasped. "I hate to say that I told you so and when I do don't be angry," Marlene sighed deeply, "Is this a game for you? You're too serious there is nothing between Kurt and me or Carla for that fact," She was animated as she spoke, "You may not think so, such a matriarch you are Marlene," Rebecca picked change her mood, "Not to change the subject but what did Elisabeth decide?" Rebecca eyed her with intensity.


	30. Chapter 30

**THIRTY.**

 **What will be will be**

Tristan paced eying his wristwatch, "Mr. Von Lahnstein," Dr. Raines announced motioning him to the back, "Is Emily alright? The baby," He appeared worried, "Before we go in, Emily is fine, a bad UTI, it took awhile to do the cultures and her lab work is good," Tristan grunted listening to him, "So what would cause this? The pregnancy, is it too much for her?" Dr. Raines looked at him closing the chart, "She needs to drink a lot of fluids, water, juices, that sort of thing and she needs exercise, walking on a daily basis, I know she's had a rough pregnancy before she told me as I was examining her," Tristan closed his eyes resting his head against the wall, "I nearly lost her and the baby she's trying to take it easy and I guess sometimes that isn't always the answer," He spoke. "I'll give her some fluids tonight and start a mild antibiotic," Tristan interjected, "So you'll observe her overnight?" Dr. Raines cleared his throat, "Yes, its for the best, I'll have Dr. Hess look in on her in the morning," Tristan found it hard to speak his throat tightened, "The baby," Dr. Raines placed his hand on his shoulder in reassurance, "The baby is fine and the antibiotic I'm giving want harm it but tonight she needs fluids and rest to get her strength up," He advised. "Has she gone to her room yet?" Tristan inquired, "I'll have the nurse come and get you, she's still in the holding room, visit her for a few minutes and then let them prep her for her room," The doctor ordered.

Rebecca was aroused by the ringing of her cell phone Marlene, groaned rolling over, "It's Tristan," She answered, "Hey, it's me, sorry I'm late," He began to explain. "What's up? Is Emily alright?" She sat up lifting her knees up under her chin. "Yeah a urinary tract infection she needs rest and plenty of fluids, they want to keep her overnight," Rebecca detected the stress in his voice. "Well Zoey will be fine and if we need to keep her that's not a problem either," She responded they hung up, Marlene yawned Rebecca sat her phone back on the nightstand. "Is Emily alright?" Rebecca explained the situation, "Zoey can stay here, Wolfgang will be elated," Marlene chuckled in saying, Rebecca interjected, "And out of control," There was a moment of silence, "I asked you earlier about Elisabeth's decision and you didn't want to talk," She touched Rebecca's face with her thumb caressing it, "Earlier wasn't a good time, I think we have issues that we should resolve," Marlene moved closer kissing her lips softly, Rebecca pulled away, "But not with sex," Marlene frowned and then groaned, "I want to know about Elisabeth and I don't feel like discussing neither Kurt or Carla," She reminded her, Rebecca snuggled back down, "Elisabeth gave each of us assignments there is no one leader of the family, we will all share in the joys of the Lahnstein enterprises if you want to call it that," She rehearsed. "Wow, you don't sound happy," She remarked. "Actually I am, Elisabeth has decided I should be over all of LCL, however Tanja will have control of Düsseldorf all together," She added. "What exactly does that mean for you?" Rebecca sighed, "That I should hire a liaison and she will have it set up to where I will work from home," Things became quiet.

"So no more extensive traveling?" Marlene started to ask, "Uh huh," She answered nodding her head. "Finally and after all of this time of wishing and hoping, you'll be closer to home," Rebecca rolled over to face her getting comfortable on her side, "Yes, I will still have to do some travelling but not as much as before," She answered their lips met in a sweet short kiss. "I can't say I'm not happy about this," Rebecca placed her index finger to her lips, "Shh, Elisabeth is right about one thing," She swallowed hard and continued, "It is your time to shine," Marlene had a tear in her eye, "I love you," She whispered softly, "And I you, I will have to start looking for a replacement soon, Elisabeth is ready to retire and enjoy her life she wants to visit her daughter, Nina in Austria," She worded stretching her muscles and breathing in deeply. "I can't say that I blame her she's done a lot for the Lahnstein clan, you have to give her credit she's been very supportive of you, us," Marlene voiced happily. "True she has been a godsend, I won't argue that but I still have concerns about Ansgar or any family member that feels they want to strong arm their way into position," Marlene rubbed the side of her arm, "I think a lot of your family has changed, Ansgar seems happy, at least his wife keeps him under control," Marlene urged, they laughed, "We should be quiet we might wake the boys," Rebecca rolled off her side, Marlene laid back, "Sleep good," She kissed Rebecca again they said their goodnights.

Elisabeth, Ansgar and Monique quietly enjoyed coffee sharing the newspaper, "Tristan," Elisabeth announced, "How is Emily?" She asked, "Hopefully she rested well last night and we meet with Dr. Hess this morning, Emily, while she needs exercise she needs to eat better drink more fluids, Justus brought in his coffee, "Thank you," He looked up at Justus as he continued to speak to Elisabeth, "Do you think she'll be on bed rest?" Monique chimed in. "I would think the doctor is going to recommend it," He sipped his coffee, "Being pregnant isn't always easy, you must be very worried," Ansgar mentioned. "I am, I nearly lost both her and Zoey, I never thought we would have another child," He remarked, Mark entered the dining room with Helena right behind him. "Good morning," Helena spoke, "If you'll excuse me," Tristan got up from the table, Helena looked at him strangely as he whisked by. "Is everything alright" She inquired unsure of his attitude, "I'll fill you in after breakfast, I want to see you in the study when you're finished," Helena nodded, Elisabeth left the table, "Ansgar is taking me downtown to the museum today," Monique mused staring at Helena, "It's nice and you'll enjoy it," She began to cut up the eggs on her plate.

"I was hoping we could finish our castle tour today," Mark mentioned, "We could, let me get a few things done this morning and I'll meet you here at lunch, we can talk about it again then," She drank the last of her coffee in her cup, "Excuse me all, I need to meet with Elisabeth," She left the room, Ansgar noticed the look on Mark's face.

"You wanted to see me?" Helena lightly knocked on the door, "Yes, please come in," She sat in front of the desk. "Emily is in the hospital," She began to speak, Helena grimaced, "Is she and the baby alright?" She questioned, "They are but Emily has an infection and is on bed rest, Tristan will bring her home today," She replied. "Tristan must be tired, I noticed the tension in his expression," She voiced with concerned, "I wanted to talk to you about the decisions I made, you remained quiet and I'm concerned you may have felt I left you out," She spoke kindly. "Not at all, my life has changed and when I'm here I don't want the stress of being tied down to someone or something," She quickly answered her, "Well I'm glad," Elisabeth paused briefly, "We haven't had much time to talk about Roger," She eyed Helena, "We've gotten closer, unfortunately we didn't get the extra days we were hoping for as he had to return to Belfast," She shrugged her shoulders in disappointment. "He has to make a living," Elisabeth reminded her, "I think there's a chance he and I will have a relationship, if Greece works out I'm hoping he'll join me," She had a strategy planned, Elisabeth nodded, "You have another admirer," She spoke frankly, "If your talking about Mark," Elisabeth interjected, "He's interested you should let him down easily and try not to lead him on," She kindly advised, Helena stared at her without speaking.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to freshen up before we leave," Monique laid her napkin on the table leaving Ansgar and Mark. Ansagr set his coffee cup down on the saucer getting Mark's attention, "Don't you think Helena is a little old for you," Mark froze at his words, "She's just a friend, someone to talk to, show me around," He felt a lump form in his throat as he answered Ansgar, "She has a friend, you should be careful," Ansgar tried to offer advise in an even tone. "I enjoy her company as she does mine, we seem to like the same things and I'm just trying to get along," His grip tightened on his juice glass, "Still she's out of your league and long distant relationships never work out," He grinned impishly, Mark frowned, "What exactly do you mean Ansgar?" He asked boldly, "That you won't be here for long, you are only visiting, Helena works out of the country frequently and is unavailable most of the time," Mark could only stare processing what Ansgar was saying. "What would you have me do?" He caught Ansgar off guard as he stood up from the table. "What do you mean?" He fished wiping his mouth with his napkin and giving Mark his full attention, "Should I be alone? Not enjoy someone's company," He motioned with his hands. "Look," Ansgar sighed standing up to meet him, "Helena is a wonderful woman, I'm afraid you'll be hurt, take my advise, be careful," He walked out of the dining room leaving Mark to dissect their conversation.

"Dr. Hess, "Tristan shook his hand meeting him as he came into the hospital room, "Mr. Von Lahnstein," He nodded walking over to the bedside, ""Emily," He opened the chart reviewing it, "I want to run a few test before I discharge you," She acknowledged him, "Ok," Tristan worded, "You may need to go on bed rest and I'll know a little more after I run some tests, "I'll send the nurse in to draw some blood," He wrote on the chart closing it. Tristan walked Dr. Hess out of the room, "I'm worried about her she's struggled somewhat since she found out she was pregnant," Dr. Hess leaned against the wall shoving his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "I think bed rest will be the answer, yes she will need some exercise in order to remain in good health, I can only hope she's been eating right, vitamins and a proper diet are what's important," He mildly lectured. "I've been gone a lot, my job keeps me very busy, I have everything in place for her but I'm not there to watch her, I should be?" He squinted his eyes scratching the top of his head. Dr. Hess chuckled, "I don't think that's necessary, Emily knows from the last pregnancy what she must do, yes it's a risk and one we will monitor closely, I will do some lab work and an ultrasound this afternoon, I will review the results and meet with you both later this evening," He left Tristan with concern for Emily.

Rebecca hung up the phone from Tristan, "The doctor is running some tests on Emily so chances are she won't be release today," Marlene was sitting on the floor of the den playing with Wolfgang and Zoey," She sat the building block that was in her hand down looking up at Rebecca, "Hmmm, I hope she's alright," She stood up not wanting to alarm Zoey she followed Rebecca to the kitchen. "Just some tests is all I know, Tristan was trying to keep his voice down," She answered, "Matthew has practice," Marlene changed the subject, "Not a problem, I'll take him," Rebecca chimed. Matthew came rambling down the stairs Rebecca grabbed her purse and keys. "I'll be taking you today," She laid her arm across his shoulder walking to the car with him. "Mom can I ask you something?" Matthew became curious as they pulled out of the driveway. "Sure," Rebecca smiled. "Erik doesn't have a mother," He started talking, "I told him I didn't have a father and he asked me why," Rebecca listened shifting an eye to him, "And how did you explain yourself?" She questioned. "I never got the chance as we had to leave for practice he seemed worried and I didn't get to tell him I had two moms," He shrugged his shoulders. "Does having two mothers bother you?" She felt him out, "No but mom, who is my father?" Rebecca expected the question and held her breath, "Tell you what, when we get home your mother and I will talk to you, ok," She looked to him parking the car.

Kurt and David Hurst stood next to one another, "I see that attractive woman is dropping Matthew off," Kurt grunted giving David an unusual stare, "The blond, did you ask her out?" He elbowed him, "I did not," The boys began to circle them, "Lets split off into pairs and kick the ball around to each other," David opened the equipment bag, "You didn't answer me," He searched for an answer, Kurt cleared his throat. "The brunette," He nodded towards Rebecca who was seated in the bleachers, "That's Rebecca, her wife," David swallowed hard uncertain of what he heard, "What?" He questioned again. "She's married to a woman, she's gay," He told him stammering under his breath. "You could change that," David blurted, Kurt eyed him with content, "You can't change people, she's happy and has those four boys to prove it, her wife, Rebecca is charming," He added walking towards the group of boys, "Yes but your attracted to her and I'll bet if you search yourself she is interested in you too," Kurt stopped walking turning to face David, "Are you listening to yourself? Really, that's the worst idea I've ever heard," David lowered his head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, a beautiful woman like that," He shook his heading shutting up. Kurt walked towards Rebecca, "Boys, help Mr. Hurst pickup the equipment," He sat next to her, "Good evening," She spoke to him, "Yeah, good evening, I wanted to apologize to you," He took in a deep breath. "There's not need to apologize," She started to say.

"I feel I should, I didn't know, I mean, Marlene never told me," Rebecca thought briefly, "Having a son playing soccer on your team didn't make you wonder?" She inquired calmly. "No, no man showed up with the exception of his father," Kurt stated, "And I would appreciate you not saying anything about Ollie to him," She paused, "He doesn't know yet and Marlene and I will tell him," She crossed her arms across her knees thinking about their conversation. "I like Matthew, I wouldn't do anything to harm his relationships," He expressed firmly, "Marlene isn't always forthcoming, she can get wrapped up in things not thinking but I have to ask," She looked at Kurt seriously, "She wears a wedding ring, did you not notice?" She further broached. Kurt took in a deep breath, "A lot of women wear rings, I thought nothing of it and to be frank, I never paid much attention to the rings on her finger," He answered plainly and truthfully. "I see, I want my son to be involved with Erik, you, after all you are his coach and he's gifted at what he does but Marlene is married to me and I would appreciate you remembering that, I ask you kindly to never cross that line," She stood up as Matthew approached them, "Hey mom, did you watch me?" He questioned in excitement. Rebecca ruffled his head of hair, "I did, why don't you go to the car and I'll be there in a minute," Kurt followed her, "I understand and I respect you," He eased himself, "Good," Rebecca extended her hand to him, they shook he watched her drive way reeling from their meeting.

"How was practice?" Marlene questioned Matthew sitting down to the table for dinner, "Mom was impressed," He dove his fork into his food, Rebecca looked at her, "A very fine and talented young man," She answered sitting the saltshaker back down on the table. "Mom do we get dessert?" Wolfgang questioned, "Finish your dinner first and we will talk about it," Marlene answered him he gazed at Zoey. "Maybe if we're good we can have ice cream," He giggled, as did Zoey. "Finish dinner and go up and get your baths," Rebecca told them bowing her head to Ruth. The dining room became quiet, "Is everything alright?" Marlene questioned as the boys and Zoey shuffling upstairs with Ruth in tow. "Mathew and Erik had a very real conversation about parentage," Rebecca started off, Marlene groaned, "He asked me who his father was and I asked him if he was bothered by the fact he had two mothers," She explained quietly. "And what did he say?" She was intrigued by their conversation, "No he wasn't, he was happy but then asked who his real father was," She sipped her wine casually. "We knew this day would come," Marlene mentioned pushing her dinner plate away, "I told him we would sit down and discuss his question together and I left it at that," She admonished they looked at one another unsure of how they would approach him.


	31. Chapter 31

**THIRTYONE.**

 **Explanations**

Marlene eyed Rebecca in thought, "I think we should let Ollie know he's directly involved and I don't want him left out," Rebecca responded, "I agree, like you, I knew this day would come and I think we should not limit the conversation to Matthew but to all of our sons," She wrinkled her forehead thinking. "Ok, well let me call him and ask him to come and talk with us," She left Rebecca at the table making her way to the great room. "Ollie," She announced, "Marlene and how are you this evening?" He questioned she could hear the noises of No Limits in the background. "I'm good, however Rebecca and I need to meet with you," She sounded, "Ok, when?" He asked, "Could you come by? I know you're busy," She stated, "Not a problem, Josie and Miriam are working, give me a bit and I'll be by," He told her hanging up. "Well what did he say?" Rebecca joined her in the great room, "He'll be here in a while," She remarked. "I guess the conversation with Erik was a little strange for Matthew," Marlene began to say, "They didn't get that far into the conversation, Erik asked Matthew about his father but obviously he never told him he had two mothers, I spoke with Kurt," She finally told her. "What about?" Marlene moved closer to her. "I asked him not to say anything to Matthew about Erik's question to him and he said he wouldn't" She replied swallowing hard. Marlene eyed her, "Somehow I don't think that's all you talked about," She worded.

Rebecca re enforced her drink with a scotch, "Actually he apologized to me for assuming you weren't married," She answered directly, Marlene clinched her jaw tightly, "I guess you were right then," She breathed out, "Right about what exactly?" She asked, "That he does have an interest in me," She spoke honestly. Rebecca sighed, "We did talk about it, some," She hesitated, "I asked him why he hadn't noticed your wedding ring and he told me women wear rings all the time and he added that no man came to Matthew's practices other than Ollie and it's obvious he and Ollie have spoken about Matthew," She surmised telling her. "I wish you wouldn't speak on my behest," Marlene grumbled, "You are my wife, what would you have me do? Hold my feelings in, Kurt has a thing for you, I can see it in his eyes and I know you love me but Marlene things can happen situations arise all of the time, you should be prepared, this man could have an issue with you and your sexuality," She mildly argued gaining Marlene's attention. "You think he will try to pursue me? Try to change me to his way of thinking?" She asked firmly, "I do and if your not careful you could get caught up Marlene," She voiced sternly. "As I've told you before I can handle myself, I'm not interested in him in the least," She smirked, "I don't want to argue this with you," Rebecca said the doorbell rang interrupting them.

Marlene answered the door, "Ollie, please come in," They embraced, Rebecca rested herself against the fireplace mantel, "Ollie, care for a drink?" She asked, "Brandy if you have it," Marlene poured him a glass. "Ladies, is there a problem?" He sat down Marlene sat across from him, "Matthew has asked me who his father is," Rebecca began, "Seems his friend brought up the question and he is curious," Marlene interjected, "Rebecca and I have talked and we think its time to tell all of our sons the truth, not just Matthew, it wouldn't be fair to ask him to not say anything to his brothers," Ollie took a sip of his brandy, "I agree and how do you think we should tell them," He inquired. "I think we should sit them down, gain their attention and tell them outright, I can't have our sons having other children or people questioning them about their parentage," Rebecca became adamant, "I agree with Rebecca," Marlene chimed in. "Ok, so lets do it," He replied, Rebecca slowly climbed the stairs asking Ruth to occupy Zoey while she took the boys downstairs for a family meeting, "Uncle Ollie!" Wolfgang exclaimed grasping him around the neck, "Wolfgang, boys," The boys all sat around him happy to see him, Rebecca cleared her throat, "Boys we need to talk to you about something, something very important," Rebecca started off, Marlene added in, "Matthew has had some questioning about his parentage, mainly who his father is," Matthew looked at her paying complete attention to what she was saying. "Your mother and I are married and together as a couple, we wanted children and here you are," Marlene looked at each boy and continued the conversation Rebecca had started.

"When we decided, we picked a man who could be a good father and who had understanding about our needs, do you understand?" She looked them over, "Yes mom, " Each boy answered she had their undivided attention. "So the man we picked to be your father and I mean all of you as their father is your uncle Ollie," Rebecca rehearsed there was silence the boys looked around at each other and then to their uncle Ollie, "So you are our father?" Matthew resounded scratching his head in confusion. Nicholas and Brandon looked at one another, Wolfgang stayed mum. Ollie smiled widely, "Yes, I'm your father, your mother's are wonderful women, ones that I knew would be good parents and take care of their children, as they've done and I'm proud to be your father but I want you boys to understand that while I'm part of the reason you are here they are your parents and you belong with them," He lectured them kindly. "Do we call you dad?" Brandon asked quietly, "I would rather you call me uncle Ollie as you always have," He ordered each of them. "So, uncle Ollie, is that how I should introduce you? My friends have asked me about my father, I told them I didn't have a father," Matthew had a look of dismay, "You should tell them you have two mother's, be honest and don't let things or what people might say discourage you," He advised, Matthew embraced him, "Thanks uncle Ollie," Brandon, Nicholas and Wolfgang followed suite, "Now, go play," They took off upstairs. "Thank you," Rebecca breathed in a sigh of relief, "That was easier then I thought it would be," Marlene relaxed her shoulders. "I'm not so sure," Ollie cautioned, "Their friends will ask questions, yes and in todays society its acceptable to have two parents of the same sex, doesn't stop the misunderstandings or the teasing they may go through," Marlene and Rebecca listened closer to what Ollie had to say.

Tristan showered quickly changing his clothes and rushing to the foyer of the castle doors, "Heard anything?" Elisabeth met him, "Yes, Dr. Hess will come in at seven, I don't want to be late," He calmly demanded, "And you don't want to have an accident either," Elisabeth warned. Tristan kissed her cheek, "I promise, I will drive slowly," He grimaced, "For the sake of Emily, Zoey and the baby," He smiled leaving out. Elisabeth entered the dining room, "Tea countess?" Justus poured her a cup, "Mark and Helena entered with Mark behind her, "Good evening," She told them as they were seated, "Carla? Haven't seen her in a few days," Helena asked, "She's been working, helping Tristan out," Elisabeth answered, "Oh, I see," Dinner was served. "Would you like to have a drink?" Helena asked Mark he raised his brow, "Yes," They entered the great room, "Scotch?" she questioned pouring herself one, "Yes, thank you," She handed him a glass. "I wanted to talk to you," She began sitting down on the sofa he sat next to her, "I hope I didn't do anything wrong," His heart pounded as he spoke. "No but it's obvious you have an interest in me," He could feel his throat tightened he took a quick swig, "Did Ansgar say something to you?" He posed, "No, why?" She quizzed. "I don't know he thinks I'm interested in you as well but he also said you were out of my league," He stared her in the eyes saying. "Well are you?" She asked sincerely but straight forward, "I don't know, am I?" He asked honestly.

"I'm in a relationship now," She sat her drinking glass on the coffee table, "He's not here, he's in Belfast or somewhere else," Mark interjected. "It doesn't mean we don't have something, I've fallen in love with him, again and I'm happy," She voiced. "Helena," He softly grasped her hand, "Please don't," She pulled her hand away, "If you would just give me a chance, a chance to show that I can treat you right," He pleaded. "Mark, I like you as a friend, we seem to have some of the same interests," She expressed, "We do, all the more reason to consider me as more than just a friend," He moved his face closer to hers, he bent forward gently touching his lips to hers in a tender and wanting kiss. Helena backed away looking into his eyes, "It wasn't that bad now was it?" He ran his fingers through a lock of her hair. "I can't Mark and I only want friendship, you have to understand," She stood up turning away from him he raised up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry, do you not find me attractive, interesting?" He asked she lowered her head into her hand, "Its not that at all, I love Roger and I can't have interference," She tried to make him understand. Mark turned her around he kissed her passionately their tongues melded together, "I want you," He whispered, "I can't Mark," She pulled away from him rushing out of the great room and back upstairs to the safe confines of her room she locked the door leaning her back against it angry with herself that she allowed that to happen.

Rebecca entered the bedroom from the shower she toweled dried her hair, "I feel your angry with me still," She told Marlene who was busily looking at a new novel she had started to read. "No I'm not but sometimes I wish you would let me fight my own battles," She remarked tucking the bookmark neatly between the pages, "I don't want to argue just make love," She crawled on her knees next to Marlene, "Not tonight," She frowned. "Why not?" Rebecca implored, "Because we've been through a lot this evening, our candid conversation, the boys finding out about their father, I just need time to reflect," She snuggled down under the covers reaching over and turning out the lamp, Rebecca sighed deeply adjusting herself. "Don't be angry," Marlene spoke under her breath, "I'm just not in the mood," She told her again, "I'm fine," She stared out of the window, the bright moonlit night mesmerizing to her. Rebecca lay in thought and reflection of the evening conversations that went on she decided not to interfere with Marlene's issues any further the idea of saying, "I told you so," Weighed heavy on her. "I promise not to interfere in your business any longer, I just don't want to anger you anymore and you are a grown woman," She waited for Marlene to speak but heard nothing from her. "Marlene," She softly spoke again but only heard her heavy breathing.

Carla knocked lightly on the door of Abby's apartment, "Come in," She answered grasping her hand and pulling her in, "I've missed you," Abby playfully whined, Carla locked her arms around her, "It's only been since Friday silly," She snickered kissing her. "Are you hungry," Abby asked, Carla rolled her eyes, "Yes but not for food," Her index finger pulled Abby's chin up their lips met again, "I have something to settle that hunger and quench that thirst you must be having," She teased, "Hmmm," They began to tear away at one another's clothing falling into bed together they made love. Carla placed her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling the window slightly open she could hear the sounds of a slight breeze rustling through the trees. "What are you thinking?" Abby quietly asked, "Nothing in particular," She voiced, "Are you sure?" She rubbed the side of Carla's arm. "Really, I'm just trying to relax, enjoy this time," Abby gazed at her, "Can I ask you something?" Carla rolled over to face her, "Can I stop you?" She became serious, "Marlene, when you saw her, your look was of sadness," Abby's heart raced, "It's difficult," Carla interjected, "Are you still in love with her?" She bluntly asked. "You seem concerned?" She further probed not sure of her motives, "I thought what we have didn't involve any ties and certainly not jealousy," Carla listened carefully, "Marlene is beautiful and," She stopped talking giving pause to Abby her mind reeled, "I could swear you have an interest in her," She looked closer at the expression on her face. Carla wasn't sure of how to answer her question.

"Good morning Rebecca," Ruth served her coffee, "Good morning," She answered, "Your up early, working from home today?" She asked further, "I am, Laura should be here soon," She opened the newspaper and began to read it. "Very well, I'll bring your breakfast," Rebecca watched her leave the dining room, "Thank you Ruth," Marlene came meandering down the stairs picking up a cup of coffee on the way to the dining room, "Good morning," She bent down kissing Rebecca's cheek. "Good morning, well I slept good considering all," She took part of the paper from Rebecca, "Good for you," She answered, "Rebecca," Marlene began, Matthew walked in they became quiet, "Good morning, where are your brothers?" She questioned shifting an eye to Rebecca, "I looked in on Wolfgang and Zoey and both are still sleeping, the twins are brushing their teeth, should be down in a minute," He answered digging into his oatmeal, "Your game is Saturday?" Rebecca asked he shook his head excitedly. "What time? She further inquired. "Ten, mom has the schedule," He looked to Marlene, "Don' worry we will all be there," She made sure he understood. "Well if you'll excuse me Laura will be here soon," Rebecca stated drinking the last of her coffee, Matthew watched her leave the room, "Mom seems angry again," He made mention, "Oh," Marlene hesitated briefly, "What gives you that idea?" She arched her brow at him.

Rebecca cleared her desk, Laura entered, "Good morning, She smiled, "I trust you had a few days rest?" Rebecca voiced in question, "I did and ready to get started, I should show you these new sketches," She laid her sketchpad down and opened it. "Lovely," Rebecca noted squinting her eyes, "But I would change the front neckline just a bit," She grinned picking up a pencil and retracing the front of the nightgown, "Yes, I like," Rebecca listened to her voice she gazed at the outline of her face her coal black hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail her brown eyes dark and almond shaped she thought of how attractive she was and how much of Katherine she reminded her the fun in designing they use to have together. "Rebecca, are you ok, you seemed lost in a daze," Laura noticed snapping her fingers together and getting Rebecca attention, "Uh, yes, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something," She commented clearing her throat. "Rebecca," Laura began sitting down in front of her desk, "Yes," She calmly looked at her, "I hope I don't make you angry but sometimes I think I remind you of Katherine and maybe you still have some deep seeded feelings for her," Rebecca shook her head tightly, "Nonsense, I just think of how well we worked together designing and all," She lowered her head. Laura's index finger found its way to Rebecca's chin lifting her face up to hers the moment of silence was broken by Marlene's rapping on the door. Laura pulled her finger away, "I hope I'm not interrupting," She moved closer to the desk, "No, no," Rebecca was quick to speak.

"Helena," Mark caught her going down the hallway to the dining room, "Mark," Her cheeks streaked with redness. "Can I talk to you for a moment please?" He clutched her arm, "Please Mark," She mildly argued. "Just a moment," His gray eyes gazing into hers, "Alright," They walked the other way, "I wanted to apologize, maybe I was too far forward and I shouldn't have," He remarked. "I'm over it, there's no need to apologize, you do understand?" She presumed he knew what she meant. "That this Roger guy is the one for you?" He crossed his arms in dismay, "Please don't Mark, I want to be your friend but I can't see you like you want me to," She moved passed him heading towards the dining room, "Don't walk away Helena, just give me a chance, I'm not too young for you and I'm here not somewhere else," He implored telling her the sadness that crossed his face when she kept walking not saying another word a hard blow to him.


	32. Chapter 32

**THIRTYTWO.**

 **What is and what should never be**

"I need to go," Carla arose from the bed and began to dress, Abby pulled her back down, "And why do you need to leave?" She asked with curiosity. "I will be starting a new job at the castle shortly and I want to get ahead of the game," She answered snapping her bra and pulling her shirt together to button it, "It's your day off, relax, beside I could cook you breakfast, enjoy my company," Carla clutched her hand along the outline of Abby's face., "You are a temptation that is hard for me to refuse," She drew her face closer tender kissing her lips. "Don't you have work today?" She grunted mildly, "No, Tanja is out for a few days and everyone is enjoying their bonuses after the fashion show," She rested her forearm against Carla's back, "Still I have things to do," She slipped on her boots, "Suite yourself but you'll miss me," Abby chuckled playfully getting up and slipping her robe on, "When will I see you again?" She winced in a sultry beg, "Soon, I promise," She kissed her again, "Later," She picked up her purse from the back of the chair and dashed out. Abby leaned against the door watching her as she left, "My, my, your hard to pen down," She slyly giggled closing the door.

Rebecca finished sketching as Laura looked on, "Beautiful, the way you've changed the front of that gown," Rebecca smile, "Thank you, but you'll get it," She closed the pad laying it to the side. "We should take a break, care for tea," She stood up walking over to the tray Ruth had left earlier, "Yes thank you," She smiled, they sat down with their tea, "Marlene looked chipper this morning," She started off the conversation, "Yes she is," She cocked her brow. "Are you alright?" Laura looked at her strangely, "No everything is fine she went over to the castle to visit her sister and new niece," Rebecca told her she looked lost in a haze, "LCL, I imagine people will be returning to work tomorrow?" Laura asked, Rebecca stared off, "Rebecca," She quietly spoke, "Yes, I'm sorry, I just had something on my mind," She tried to grin, "LCL?" She questioned again, "Yes, tomorrow and if you would like you can go on in to the office in the morning and start getting things ready for Riga," Laura cleared her throat glancing back to Rebecca, "Will you be attending Rigs this year?" She awaited her answer, "I don't think so, I need to spend time with my family, the boys will return to school in early September and I need to focus on them," She answered honestly. "Good enough," Laura reached for her sketchpad and opened it back up, "I do like this, clever and the other drafts you seem to be ok with those?" They looked at the numerous sketches they had already come up with. "I do, now if Tanja will bite," They both giggled. Laura paused she felt a strangeness shroud her, "I have enjoyed this time with you, so much to learn, I mean you've taught me so much and I'm eager to please not only Tanja but you," She versed with slight emotion. Rebecca looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"So this is going to be the new feed room?" Marlene asked motioning with her hands, "Yes, do you like our idea?" Dana asked, "I do, I like all of the new layout," She added as they walked down the hallway, Carla walked up behind them, "Good morning, what a pleasant surprise, did you change your mind and decide to go for a ride after all?" She cocked her head in question, "Actually, I just came for a visit with Dana, see how things with the new barn were going," She told her. "Hmmm," Carla grunted, "Are you going to be riding the gray mare again today?" Dana quizzed as Hans pulled her from the stall, "Yes, I rather like her and we have a bond," She mentioned petting her muzzle, "Marlene I could saddle April for you she hasn't been ridden in awhile," She took her sister by the hand leading her down in front of her stall, "I wasn't planning a ride Dana," She looked down at herself, "I'm not really dressed for the occasion," She voiced. "Nonsense, you have on blue jeans," She noticed and continued talking to her sister, "And those riding booths are still in the closet, I'll get them for you," She smiled excusing herself, "I see it didn't take much to talk you into going," Carla mounted her horse, "If you care to join me, I'll be taking the old eastern path," Marlene nodded, Hans began to saddle April for her. "Here's those boots and of course the riding hat you'll need," She plopped it on top of her of her head and began to laugh. Marlene slipped into the comfortable riding boots and fitted the riding hat on her head she mounted the horse, Dana guided her out of the barn, "Enjoy and we'll talk when you get back," She handed Marlene complete control of the reins.

Marlene could see Carla up in the distance ahead of her she trotted quickly, catching up to her. "Another beautiful day," Carla remarked slightly turning her head, "Yes but one I didn't intend riding on," She snickered. "Well, you are," Carla cantered off leaving Marlene to once again catch up to her. Carla found the old fallen tree that they had rested at earlier on their last ride, "Giving up so quickly?" Marlene trotted up to her saying. "Not at all," Carla was elated to be alone with her, "Please sit," Carla patted the log she was sitting on Marlene took a seat next to her. "Smell that fresh air," Marlene noted inhaling and closing her eyes, "It is lovely today," Carla gazed at her. "How's Rebecca?" She broke the silence she lightly licked her lips moistening them. "You know Rebecca, working," Marlene relayed, "I thought you would take the boys on holiday, somewhere away from here," She mentioned to Marlene, "I believe we will, what about you, do you have any big plans for the summer?" She seemed curious to Carla, "I'll be taking over the duties of the castle's everyday functions, I want to get ahead of the game," She smiled answering. "Well, I must congratulate you, I know you'll miss the bank," Marlene chuckled, "I'll still help Tristan somewhat," She reminded her. Carla sighed deeply, "Are you happy?" She quickly cut a glance to Marlene, Marlene, surprised by her questioning, "I mean in your relationship with Rebecca," Marlene clinched her jaw, "Yes," She answered firmly, "Why do you ask?" She fished for an answer. Carla became fidgety, "Rebecca has mentioned to me that I should be careful of my flirting with you or," She hesitated in a stutter, "I should not be so obvious of my interests in you," She finally got the words out, Marlene stared without speaking.

"Marlene, I didn't mean to upset you, really, I'm sorry," She became upset, Marlene felt the air leave her lungs, "Carla, I, I," Marlene was at a loss for words she stood up turning away from Carla lowering her face into the palms of her hands, "Marlene," Carla whispered her hand touched Marlene's shoulder grasping it and turning her around, "Rebecca is right," Her facial expression sullen but firm as she spoke to her, "I think about you day and night, you're so perfect and beautiful," She resonated the things she kept quiet in her mind. "But I've never given you a reason to have these feelings, I want to be your friend and that's all I can offer you, honestly, I find you to be a lovely and vibrant woman," Marlene pleaded, Carla put her hand behind Marlene's neck drawing her closely, their lips met in a soft kiss, Carla could feel her insides quake finally she had tasted the sweetness Marlene had to offer. Marlene quickly pulled back not saying anything her mind reeled at what Rebecca had been saying, "It wasn't so bad now was it?" Carla uttered gently in question, "I can't," A tear fell to her cheek. "Why not? I think we both find each other attractive," Carla implored, Marlene grasped the reins of the horse and untied them, "I'm in love with Rebecca, I've never cheated and on my wife and I never intend to, I have a fantastic family and I'm not about to ruin that!" She exclaimed mounting her horse and riding away.

Carla watched as Marlene rode away the angst of it all began to catch up with her. She mounted her horse quickly catching up to Marlene. "Marlene," She begged firmly, Marlene kept going, "Marlene," She screeched loudly getting her attention, "Please stop, just stop," Carla jockeyed her horse in front of Marlene's causing her to stop. "Please listen," She bent down grabbing the reins of Marlene's horse. "Why did you do that?" Marlene voiced, "What kiss you? I wanted to kiss you, I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you," She furrowed her brow answering. "Rebecca was right when she said you had an interest in me and that you've broken marriages in the past," She reasoned telling her in a bold manner. "It takes two to break a marriage and especially if the marriage isn't a good one, I wasn't totally to blame," She pointed to her chest. "But that's not what this is about, its about what I feel deep down about you, yes I'm lonely, hurt and torn," She began to weep. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm a married woman and off limits," Marlene groaned loudly, "Now I have to tell my wife," She started to ride away again, "Please don't, I can't have tension in our family," She pleaded with Marlene following along side her. "You should have thought about that before you kissed me," She cut a harsh glance to her. "You need to be reasonable, please for all of our sakes, I won't lie, I would kiss you again," She further stated. "You won't have the chance," Marlene assured her they made it back to the barn.

"Hey is everything alright?" Dana watched her sister dismount the horse with a great deal of tension, "I should go," Her lip puckered, Dana grabbed her by the arms, Hans took the horse from them, Carla came trotting in the barn, "What's going on?" Dana looked to her sister and then to Carla, "Nothing just a little disagreement," Carla chimed in, "Marlene can I speak with you alone please," She begged getting Dana's undivided attention, "Marlene what's going on?" She became adamant staring at her sister, "It's alright let me talk to Carla alone," She grasped Dana by both arms, "I'm fine, really," She reassured her, "Marlene," She looked into her eyes she could see the stress, "Really, please," Dana nodded, "Ok," She left her, Carla motioned Marlene into a stall at the end of the barn, "What is it?" She rudely spoke, Carla felt strained and embarrassed. "I know you're angry and I can't really blame you but please be reasonable, if you tell Rebecca it will cause great stress," She paced rubbing her face in shame and disappointment. "I cannot lie to my wife, if I lie she will know it," Marlene got in front of Carla, "Do you really think not telling her the truth will change things," Carla sighed loudly, "I'm sorry, I can only apologize, I never meant to upset you or anger you, please Marlene you have to believe me," Marlene turned away from her, "I thought we were friends and now this," She growled lowly, "Can you really blame me," Carla became defensive, "What do mean?" Marlene snapped back, Carla really didn't know what to say, "I wish that you would rethink telling Rebecca just think of the consequences, please," She left Marlene standing in the stall.

Dana waited for Marlene she saw her sister and headed the other way, "Marlene," Dana ran up to her, "You need to tell me what's wrong," Marlene moaned looking away, "Did something happen to make you argue with her?" Marlene she looked upset," Marlene rested her head against her forearm, "She's interested in me," She blurted it out, "What?" Dana became serious, Marlene began to weep, "Don't cry," She grasped a lock of her sister's hair twirling it to try and ease Marlene's tension, "Did something happen?" Marlene looked at her, "She kissed me," She became astounded when she spoke. "Kissed you," Dana became confused, "You heard me and she doesn't think I should tell Rebecca, I shouldn't have allowed this to get this far, Rebecca warned me about her but I wouldn't listen, I told her that it wasn't true that she didn't have an interest in me and that nothing would ever happened," She pouted. "Why did you let her kiss you?" Dana crossed her arms looking into Marlene's sullen blue eyes, "I didn't, I mean I wasn't expecting it, it just happened," She pleaded her case. "You have to tell Rebecca the truth Marlene she's not the only one interested in you and that's obvious," Marlene could hear Dana's words echo through her mind. "I know, Rebecca has already confronted them both, I guess I'm not so keen," They walked into the office together. "I know it's difficult to fess up but Rebecca's right and you should tell her, the sooner the better," Dana scolded.

Carla paced waiting at the stone gate that led down the path to Marlene's. Marlene walked gingerly back towards home meeting Carla, "Marlene, I'm sorry, I know tempers flared and anxiety has set in, I shouldn't have done what I did, Rebecca will be angry enough and right now I don't think I can take it," She groveled lowly and then lifted her eyes to Marlene's. "What gave you the idea I wanted you to kiss me?" Her tone more even, "I, I don't know, I just," She hesitated looking for an answer, "It's like I told you before, I wanted to, I'm attracted to you, you fascinate me," She became remorseful. Marlene was taken aback to what she was saying, "I love my wife, I'm not interested in starting something with you, I don't have those feelings and I won't ever," She voiced their conversation much calmer than before, "I have ruined our friendship," She wept, "Carla, you have feelings for me and they are real, what am I supposed to do? If I'm alone with you there's always the threat of something taking place, obviously you planned these riding trips so that you could be alone with me, check me out," She whaled emotionally. "Please hold your temper down, I was hoping that you would feel the same as I did and I never meant any harm, I was stupid and inconsiderate," She argued.

"Rebecca, I will see you tomorrow," Laura walked to the door her sketchpad locked in her arms, "If you would like to start earlier?" Rebecca mentioned with a smile, "The sooner we can get done the more time we will have to spend doing the things we rally want to do," Laura agreed, "Good then I 'll see you early," She turned the knob on the front door opening it to a man standing there, "Thomas," Rebecca cried out, "Hey Rebecca," He hugged her twirling her around, "And how's my daughter in law," He voiced with a wide grin. "Glad to see you as Marlene will be, Laura, my father in law Thomas Wolf," She motioned, they shook hands, "My pleasure," He responded. "If you'll excuse, Rebecca I'll see you, Mr. Wolf," She nodded. "Thomas, come in," He followed Rebecca in, "Where's my grandsons," He looked around, "Ruth has them out back, "Come," He followed her outside. The boys were steadily playing a game of soccer amongst themselves, "Boys," Rebecca called for them they looked up quickly running up to their grandfather, "Papa," Matthew smiled there was a huddle around him he clinched their shoulders drawing them in tight to him, "Papa can you sleep in my room tonight, please, please," Wolfgang happily begged, "How about we all spend the night together on the den floor, we could pitch a tent," He chuckled they followed him inside, "Marlene?" He shifted and eye to Rebecca, "Up at the castle with Dana," She remarked he sat down, "Yes, I hear I have a lovely granddaughter," Rebecca shook her head positively.

Marlene entered the front door realizing her father had arrived she changed her demeanor. "Marlene," He quickly stood up from the boys and embraced her. "Dad, its been too long," She took a seat next to him, "Can I fix you something?" Rebecca asked, "Yes some ice water would be great," He answered, "Boys, wash up Ruth made sandwiches before she left for market," She hurried them out. "Those boys have really grown," he laughed aloud, "They have," Marlene smiled, "I'm glad to be here," He looked around the room, "and I'm glad you are, how's Biggie?" She questioned, Rebecca brought him a glass of water, "Thank you," He bowed his head, "Biggie is good, her sister Martha is not, only a matter of time," He looked sorrowful, "You must miss her," Rebecca surmised, "I do, we've been able to do some travelling as of late, well until Martha was diagnosed," He shrugged his shoulders taking a sip of water. "Well you're here now and you can stay as long as you like," Marlene rubbed the top of his shoulder assuring him. "I'll put lunch on the table," Rebecca stood up, the boys came down the stairs shuffling in the dining room and to their seats. "You look good," Thomas offered, Marlene chuckled, "Thank you," She rolled her eyes thinking of what had happened with Carla earlier.


	33. Chapter 33

**THIRTYTHREE.**

 **Be still my beating heart**

Marlene, Rebecca, Thomas and the boys finished lunch, Ruth came in from market, Thomas helped her with the bags, "Thank you Mr. Wolf," Ruth began to put the groceries up, "Ruth, how long have you known me?" Thomas folded the empty sack handing it to her, "As long as I've worked here," She grinned, "Then call me Thomas please," He sat down to the bar, "Care for some tea?" She asked, "Yes," Marlene came down the stairs meeting them in the kitchen, "Would you like to go up and rest for awhile?" Marlene voiced, "No, I'm going to drink this tea with Ruth and then go outside and play soccer with my grandsons," Ruth handed him the hot cup of tea. "Matthew will have his first game Saturday," She told him, "Yes Matthew has already told me and I'll bet he's the star of the team," They had a good laugh, "Is Rebecca," Marlene pointed towards the door looking at Ruth, "Yes she's out with the boys," She replied. "Then I'll leave you two for a visit and go outside," She tapped her father's shoulder in gesture. Thomas paused in thought, "This is the happiest I've seen my daughter since she was a girl growing up," He commented, "She's very happy and very loved by her family," Ruth added, Thomas sighed with a smile, "I remember when she was little she would pretend that when the doorbell rang her prince charming had come to take her away," Ruth listened to him, "I would have never guessed my daughter would fall in love with a woman, raise four boys," He insisted and continued, "But, I wouldn't trade my daughter in law for the world," He finished saying.

"Your father resting?" Rebecca asked, Marlene joined her on the swing set, "No, tea with Ruth and then he's coming outside to spend a little time with the boys, as you know Matthew has already cornered him into a game of soccer," Rebecca giggled at Marlene's statement. "I'm not surprised, did you let Dana know?" Marlene pulled out her cell phone from her pocket, "Yes they'll be over in a bit," She answered as she finished reading the message from her sister. "Mommy, papa says we can pitch a tent in the den and have a camp out," Wolfgang hurried up to them, Marlene and Rebecca looked at the grime on his face, "I'm sure your grandfather will do just that," Marlene wrinkled her nose, "How did you get so dirty?" She further questioned him, he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know," His answer sweet and simple. Rebecca shook her head in a giggled and then looked to Marlene, "You were gone for quite awhile this morning," Marlene looked at her clearing her throat, "Can we discuss this later," Rebecca looked at her strangely, "What do you mean? Did something happen?" Marlene lowered her head, Thomas walked out interrupting them. "Dana will be here shortly," Marlene quickly changed the subject. "Why don't you girls enjoy an evening out, we have plenty of time to catch up, I want to spend some time with Dana and the baby," He told Marlene.

"We could use an evening out," Rebecca voiced, "Are you sure dad, I mean you've been driving," Marlene worried, "I'm fine besides Ruth is here and Dana will stay if I need her to," He shooed them into to house following them, "Please go out have a good time, the boys and I have plans for this evening," He mentioned assuring them. "I'm going to go up and shower," Rebecca spoke heading upstairs, Marlene phoned one of their favorite eateries and made reservations. "Are you alright?" Thomas asked Marlene, "You look a little tense," Marlene was still stunned from the kiss with Carla, "Uh, no dad I'm fine," The doorbell rang breaking their conversation, "Must be Dana," Marlene raced to the door, "Dana, come in," Marlene grabbed the baby carrier from her, "Dad," Dana rushed to him, "I'll bring in a tray of tea," Ruth relayed as they gathered in the great room. Thomas lifted Victoria from the carrier she cooed and wriggled her little fingers as Thomas kissed her forehead, "Beautiful," He announced looking back up at both of his daughters. Ruth entered with a tray of hot tea and condiments, "Marlene, will there be anything else?" She quietly asked, "The boys will need to come in and get their baths soon, dad has some plans for them this evening after dinner, Rebecca and I are going to have a night out," She told her, Ruth nodded closing the doors to the room and leaving them to talk. "And where is my son in law?" Thomas eyed Dana, "He is packing to go to Hannover for a few days, we will be moving the horses soon and of course there's Maxie," She answered, the room became quiet.

"You look shell shocked and nervous," Abby noticed Carla from across the table as she watched Carla picked at her food not eating. "I'm fine, just tired," She answered swallowing hard. "I made this dinner especially for you but you seem so out of sorts," Abby begged to differ. Carla stood up from the table, "It's really good, I'm just not very hungry, that's all," She responded coldly she felt as though her world was about to crash and burn. Abby stood up and freshened their glasses of wine, they moved to the sofa sitting across from one another. "Did you enjoy your ride today?" Abby questioned, Carla's heart beat rapidly her mind wondering back to the kiss she shared with Marlene, "Yes and no," She grimaced. "Do you like to ride? I've never asked, Abby sighed, "I have a time or two but it's not really one of my interests," She answered honestly. Carla took a big sip of wine, Abby's fingers found there way into a lock of Carla's curly hair she twisted it playfully, "But I do know what I like," She drew her close kissing her their tongues rolled together. "Make love to me," Carla voiced as her eyes searched Abby's, "Are you sure? I don't want confusion and a lack of correspondence from you," Abby teased lightly, they began to strip each other baring all they laid across the sofa hands and flesh mingled together in a quest for lust and passion between the two of them. Abby mounted Carla gazing into her eyes, "I want you so much," She kissed her wildly but all Carla could think about was the mess she had created earlier with Marlene.

"So how's my daughter," Thomas asked, Dana finished rocking Victoria putting her back in the carrier, "Fine," She answered, "Have you talked to Kim?" She tried to head off the conversation, "I have she and Emilio are doing fine, I think Emilio has finally settled in and is going to make a good chef," He answered, "You seemed a little off when I asked after Hagen earlier," His stare penetrated hers as he changed the subject back to the first conversation they were having. Dana stood up sighing and crossing her arms, "Things were good in Hannover, its not that I didn't want to return to Königsbrunn and yes Hagen has been offered an excellent opportunity but leaving Maxie was hard, I know its difficult to leave a son behind, one that we both love," She shook her head. "I know he means the world to you both but he needs to be with his mother and he has a good stepfather," Thomas advised. "Hagen will agree but dad he has it in his mind that Jessica and Ricardo can just pickup and move back here, he won't listen to reason and I'm afraid he will push Jessica and make Ricardo angry," Her voice cracked as she rehearsed. "I see both sides but I must agree with you, Hagen could be playing a dangerous game," He warned sternly.

"The river crabs we're excellent tonight," Marlene noted as the waiter brought them a glass of wine, clearing the table, "Yes," Rebecca agreed eyeing the expression on Marlene's face. "Did you finish the receipts to the fashion show?" She continued on but knew she needed to prepare herself for the fallout that was about to happen. "I did and this was our greatest success, I really don't want to discuss work, I'm ready to plan a vacation with the boys," She sipped her wine never taking her eyes from Marlene. "What did you have in mind? And we have to work around Matthew's soccer games," She mentioned, "His first game is Saturday isn't it? Why don't you talk to Kurt, have they even come out with a schedule yet?" Marlene swallowed hard, "I could ask in the morning they have practice at ten and a meeting following," She felt tense her pulse increasing thinking about Carla's kiss. "I thought a trip to the south of Spain would be great," Rebecca animated. "Yes that would be a perfect place," Marlene changed her tone. "The beach, I believe they have a water park, perfect for the boys," Rebecca dreamed about it, "Why don't I start working on a plan tomorrow," She further offered. "That's a good idea, I'll meet with Kurt and see if he can miss a game are two," She finished the last of the wine in her glass. Marlene and Rebecca walked along the Rhine hand in hand, "Did something happen at the castle earlier?" Rebecca finally brought up what Marlene had feared.

They stopped resting on a bench overlooking the river, Marlene's heart began to race with anxiety, "I'm worried for Dana," She began not bringing up Carla, "What's up with Dana?" Rebecca appeared confused. "Hagen left for Hannover she's concerned he won't give up his quest for getting Maxie back to Düsseldorf she's letting it eat away at her," She answered sighing deeply. Rebecca wrinkled her forehead, "Maxie can't leave here, that was the whole reason for them moving away and he settled with Jessica and Ricardo," She versed. "Hagen understands that but he has it in his mind that Jessica and Ricardo can just relocate here without a problem, we've talked about this before but Dana can't or won't let it go," Marlene assured her. "Still I'm surprised you're preoccupied with her problem, we all know how Hagen is and I don't think her constantly worrying about it is good for their relationship or the baby," Rebecca was matter of fact. "She's my sister," Marlene became slightly offended, "What would you have me do? I can't exactly turn my back on her," She winced. "I've noticed the difference in Dana Marlene and I haven't been around her that much, I believe something else is bothering her she's just not confessing what it is," Rebecca believed, Marlene felt caught up in her lies she needed to come clean with Rebecca but had it in her mind that it wasn't the right time.

"How are you feeling this evening?" Tristan asked Emily bringing a tray of hot tea to the bed where she was resting. "I'm feeling much better and ready to get on my feet," She smiled accepting the cup from him. "I want you to talk to Tanja and Rebecca, you are going to have to stay well rested and I don't believe you will be able to work," He mildly advised her. "Tristan, aren't you kind of rushing it? I mean if I work a couple of days a week that would be satisfactory don't you think?" She resounded, "It doesn't matter what I think, Dr. Hess has made his decision and I think you should follow his advise, only he knows what's best for you," He knelt down next to the bed taking her hand. "If you want I could talk to both Tanja and Rebecca," She squeezed his hand tightly, "I will talk to them, don't worry, maybe a I could work from home," She surmised her green eyes became bright with the thought of doing so. "Well there are options," Tristan chuckled, "We've been so busy worrying about my health we haven't even thought of a name for this child," She rubbed the small lump on her belly, "If it's a boy I would like for him to be my namesake," He smiled, "So you want to call him Tristan?" She raised her hand up to the side of his face and caressed it. "And if it's a girl," Emily hesitated briefly, "I would like to name her Amelia Elisabeth," Tristan thought for moment, "I like it," He stood up clutching her hand kissing it.

"Rebecca, where are we going?" Rebecca didn't answer she drove down a winding road through the thickness of the forest, "Rebecca," Marlene clutched the side of her arm, "I'm taking you somewhere special," She grinned, "Rebecca I haven't a clue where we are," Rebecca shifted and eye to her, "Relax, I've made arrangements," Marlene frowned, "With who? We barely had time to make a plan for dinner," She responded. Rebecca pulled into a tree-lined driveway a small cabin sat nestled amongst the woods they parked getting out, "What is this place?" They walked up to the door a lamp showed is dimly lit light through the window Rebecca slipped the key into the lock she pulled Marlene in by hand. Marlene looked around the room to a well, kept place with quaint surroundings a romantic cabin. "I bought this place awhile ago and I've been having some work done to it, there's a small lake in the back," She noted, she led Marlene out to a covered porch the moonlight beamed down on the water. "I never knew," She looked around with curiosity, "I've kept it a secret, a lot of the times I left for trips out of the country, I made plans for here, I've hired a caretaker who lives up the road," Marlene began to weep, "Why here? I mean I'm happy, it's so cozy," They moved back inside. Rebecca poured them a glass of wine they sat to the sofa.

"I wanted a place where our sons can learn about nature, swim, bring their friends, we could have campfires and roast marsh mellows and you and I would have a getaway," Marlene interrupted with a chuckle, "Yes, a rendezvous for sex," Rebecca sat her wine glass down taking Marlene in her arms. "You know how I feel about our sex life, I've told you in the past how I felt we should keep things fresh and exciting," Marlene pulled back from her, "Our sex life has always been good Rebecca, you can't argue that," She voiced her fingers finding their way to the short locks of Rebecca's hair, "Come," Rebecca stood up taking Marlene by both of her hands she lead her into the bedroom where candles were lit, "Hmmm, romantic," Marlene started unbuttoning Rebecca's shirt they kissed gently falling into the warm covers of the bed. Rebecca quickly mounted Marlene gazing at the fine lines on her face, "I've never loved anyone the way I love you," Marlene opened her mouth but couldn't speak, Rebecca tasted her lips teasing them with her tongue. "Rebecca I wish you knew just how deeply I love you, how I feel, so proud," She locked her arms around her neck, "But I do know how much you love me," She whispered sweetly, "Do we have tonight?" Marlene inquired quietly, Rebecca's nose tipped hers in an Eskimo kiss, "Yes," She kissed her again this time a little more stern driving her tongue deep into her mouth. There were intense moans and groans as they began to make passionate love. Hips and abdomens flowing together as Rebecca lowered herself between Marlene's legs she penetrated her causing her to gasp loudly. Marlene wriggled sucking in air as quickly as she could they were alone, free to express what they felt without muffling themselves she begged Rebecca for more, sweat trickled down between her breasts.

"Rebecca," Marlene groaned thrusting her hips up as tightly as she could until she came in an explosion. Marlene grabbed Rebecca around the waist pulling her up and then rolling her over she began foreplay teasing her while she put pressure on Rebecca's mound, "You like that don't you?" Marlene asked pinning Rebecca's arms back against the pillows her teeth gently grasping first one nipple and then the other, "Marlene," Rebecca could hardly get the words out. Marlene raised up and kissed her wildly she licked her lips moving her tongue alongside Rebecca's neck, "Hmmm," Marlene bit into the tasty flesh sucking hard and leaving a passion mark on her throat. "You're mine, all mine," Marlene spoke groping Rebecca pinning her hands even tighter to the pillows than before, Rebecca grimaced moaning lowly, "You have me, all of me," She managed to breathe the words sexually. Marlene made her way to Rebecca's wet and awaiting crevice she tongued her gently causing Rebecca to writher and stir she groaned louder begging Marlene for more in whispers under her breath she climaxed wildly burying Marlene's face even deeper inside of her. "That was such good sex," Marlene urged taunting Rebecca, Rebecca wiggled out from under her. "I'm spent," She relaxed they lay side by side caressing each other with the touch of their fingertips. "You really surprised me tonight," Marlene smiled, "And I want to always surprise you, I've kept quiet not letting anyone know," She grinned impishly.

"So all those times I was curious as to why you were late, this was the reason?" She pointed with her index finger to the bed. "Not always but yes a lot of the time was spent finding such a place, this place and it had to be right, safe for our family," She told her. "You never cease to amaze me," She kissed her lips tenderly, "I just want what's best for our family a way to get away, a place we could enjoy and we aren't that far from home but don't you love the privacy?" She asked, "I do," She rolled back on top of Rebecca, "Something we don't have much of these days," She rubbed the side of Marlene's arm gazing into her eyes. "So can I ask why you planned a trip to Spain, some place further away then this?" Marlene asked in continuance, "Remember our talk?" She started to say Marlene listened. "We want our boys to grow up worldly, don't we?" Marlene nodded kissing her again, "They need to see things, experience things, Matthew will be a young man before we know it and I want them to visit and learn about other places," She answered wisely.


	34. Chapter 34

**THIRTYFOUR.**

 **That special place**

Marlene arose before Rebecca she quietly slipped into her clothes and crept into the kitchen of the newly bought cabin. "This is so cute," Marlene whispered gazing up at the beamed ceiling she looked out the large windows to the porch that they had stood on the night before the water in the small lake glistened from the rays of the early morning sun. "Enjoying the view?" Rebecca walked up behind her, "I am, I was just admiring what you've had done here," She wheeled back around embracing Rebecca, "Seems your still not over the shock," Rebecca added, "No, I'm over it just amazed, should I call dad and check in on the boys?" She had a worried look. "The boys are fine, your father knows exactly where we are," She mentioned, "So why don't we have some coffee," Rebecca took her hand as they walked into the kitchen preparing themselves some. "Its cool this morning," Marlene noted, "Its going to be a nice day, I thought we would spend it here, well for a while anyway," Rebecca chuckled, "I don't have a thing to wear," Marlene giggled, "That's the idea, however I did take the liberty of preparing you a travel bag, it's in the car," She told her plainly but with some sexual overtone. They finished their coffee, "I should freshen up," Marlene spoke, "I think that's a good idea," They made their way into the bathroom together a large garden tub looked enticing Rebecca turned on the water and then began to unbutton Marlene's shirt, "You little tease," Marlene whaled as they stripped climbing into the warm soapy water together.

"You've done nothing but picked at your breakfast this morning," Elisabeth stated looking at Carla. "I'm not very hungry," She cut Elisabeth an eye of despair, "Is something wrong?" Elisabeth asked in concern, "Probably her love life," Ansgar interjected, Carla looked to him, "Shut up Ansgar," She snapped back, Tristan grinned sheepishly as Monique elbowed Ansgar in the ribs, "Stop making trouble," She ordered firmly keeping her voice calm, "What? Trouble, I wasn't making trouble just stating a fact," He remarked laying his napkin on the empty breakfast plate in front of him. "Please," Elisabeth implored, "Lets not argue, I'm sure Carla has her reasons," Ansgar began to pick again, "She's seeing Abby Wilkes," He whispered under his breath catching Tristan's attention, "What did you say?" He looked closer at Ansgar. Carla dropped her fork breaking the tension, "Ansgar, do you mind, my personal life or who I see has nothing to do with whatever's gotten up your ass," She stood up walking away in a huff. "Abby Wilkes huh?" Tristan sarcastically questioned, "Tristan!" Elisabeth exclaimed, he cleared his throat, "Excuse me but I have Emily and Zoey to tend to," He quickly left the table. Monique sighed deeply, "Really Ansgar?" She became huffy, Ansgar felt cornered, "I'm sorry but my sister's life is bullshit at times, always meeting the wrong women," He rolled his eyes. "Elisabeth looked surprised, "And you know this how?" She shook her head in asking, "Some time back I saw Abby leaving the castle, Carla never knew, I kept it quiet, she's acting strangely and that usually means lover's trouble," He surmised stunning Elisabeth and Monique.

Matthew helped Thomas fold the blanket used to make a tent, "That was fun papa," He grinned widely, Thomas smiled, "I'm glad you boys enjoyed that he rubbed the top of his grandson's shoulder, "I'm proud that you've decided to take up soccer," He added as they headed for the dining room, "I have practice, is mom coming home?" He questioned, "She will meet us there, don't worry," Matthew looked around his brothers were busy eating their cereal and not talking. "Thomas may I fix you coffee?" Ruth asked, "Please," He watched his grandsons, "Papa can we build another tent later?" Wolfgang asked, milk dripped from his chin, Thomas chuckled looking up to Ruth handing him a cup, "I've missed this," He spoke to her, "And I will dearly miss them," She eyed them longingly. "Boys finish breakfast and go up and change, Matthew has practice shortly," He ordered. Thomas helped Ruth clear the dishes. "So you've decided on retirement," He dried each dish she handed him. "I have, in the fall when they return to school," She seemed sad to him, "Are you sure?" He placed the last dish back in the cabinet, "I am, my son wants to spend more time with me and I have family back home, I do miss them," She sat next to him at the bar. "Best thing I ever did," Thomas goaded, "But at times I miss the things I used to do, working with my hands," He flinched in a sigh, "But Biggie and I enjoy traveling, trying new things," Ruth listened closely to him.

Thomas brought all of the boys to Matthew's soccer practice, Kurt walked up to the car thinking Marlene was there, "Oh, hello," He extended his hand to Thomas, "Kurt Voss," He shook his hand, "Thomas Wolf, I'm Marlene's father," The boys all scrambled from the car. "I'm Matthew's coach, quite a talent, your grandson," They walked towards the practice field, "He's been kicking a ball since he was two," Thomas sounded off proudly, "Here for a visit?" Kurt asked, "Yes, not sure how long, however I'm excited about Matthew's first game Saturday," He replied. "Well stay along the sidelines if you'd like, watch," He smiled gathering the boys around him, practice began. Marlene and Rebecca drove up making their way to the bleachers, "Mommy, mommy," Wolfgang met them at the bleachers, Thomas turned around to see them he waved, "Looks like Kurt has already made friends with your father," Rebecca noted shifting an eye to Marlene. "Yes, well you know how much my father loves the game and to watch his grandson," Marlene remarked, "Mommy, where have you been?" Brandon asked Rebecca loudly, "Mom and I had business to take care of," She answered him firmly, "Are you coming home?" Nicholas chimed, "Of course, now go and watch your brother," Marlene ordered shaking her head, "Wolfgang loves his grandfather," Rebecca mentioned watching him attached to Thomas's hip, They laughed enjoying the practice.

Carla sat on the sofa of the orangery silently brewing over Ansgar's rude comments, a knock came to the door, "Come in," She answered feeling like a wounded animal. Elisabeth entered closing the door and sitting next to Carla, "Want to talk about it?" She gazed at her. "Ansgar had no right to discuss my personal life at the table," She whaled picking up the tissue she had in her hand earlier and wiping her eyes, "It is your decision who you see, it isn't anyone's business, but I have to ask you why you've been so secretive about it?" Elisabeth inquired, Carla cocked her head towards her, "Some things you like to keep private, Abby and I have a sexual relationship, I won't deny it but its not serious in nature and what would have been the point," She lowered her head in disgust of the situation. "I don't know it's a well known fact she's caused problems for Marlene and Rebecca, however she's been a stable employee for us for many years and she deserves a chance at happiness as well," Elisabeth relayed. Carla grimaced, "I can't make her happy, I'm not in this relationship for that, we've both suffered great losses and I think we're just content with being companions," She offered. "Then why are you so offended and upset? Yes Ansgar can be a heel, no doubt but I think something else is troubling you," Elisabeth had a keen sense something was different about Carla.

Carla took in a deep breath, "I've done something I shouldn't have and I feel just awful about it," She began to confess, Elisabeth's hand found its way to Carla's shoulder, "What happened?" She questioned further. "I don't know that I should even talk about it, I've managed to ruin a friendship with my carless advances," Elisabeth stared briefly, "I would assume something happened between you and Marlene," Carla felt her throat tighten, "Yes, I made a grave mistake I would say," She straightened the look on her face, "What did you do?" Elisabeth prepared for the fallout. "I kissed her," She got the words out, Elisabeth sighed, "What were you thinking?" She mildly scolded her, "Apparently I wasn't thinking clearly, I do have an interest in her, I won't lie and I know she's married and happy," She answered clasping her hands together in a fury of disappointment. "I don't mean to upset you," Elisabeth began, "But you have a track record of involving yourself in other peoples marriages," Carla took in a deep breath, "I take full responsibility," She remarked shaking her head, "How did Marlene take it?" Elisabeth probed further. "Not very well, she was appalled, hurt and angered, I can't believe how foolish and stupid I was," She tried to make amends, "Marlene will tell Rebecca," Elisabeth warned. "What was I thinking?" Carla stood up angry with herself, "I begged Marlene not to, Rebecca will be extremely angry with me," She surmised. "You should prepare for the storm that's about to happen," Elisabeth added, Carla could only stare at her.

"I would like to have a quick meeting with everyone before you all head home," Kurt spoke up as most of the parents gathered around him, "Our game has been scheduled for ten o'clock Saturday, we will need someone to collect for parking and to work the concession stand," He looked around at the parents, "I could do the collecting," Travis Roth's father, Albert spoke out raising his hand, "I could run the concession stand or start it at least," Marlene chimed in, some of the other parents nodded offering to help. "Good then, we should gather about eight thirty Saturday morning," He expressed the meeting disbanded, "Mom, mom," Matthew ran up to Marlene and Rebecca, "Yes Matthew," Marlene looked down at him, "Can Eric and Travis sleep over tonight?" Marlene quickly shifted an eye to Rebecca, Thomas watched, arms folded together, "I don't see why not as long as their parents are alright with it," Rebecca answered. Marlene, Thomas and Rebecca walked to their cars, Kurt caught up with Marlene and Rebecca. "Erik may stay, what time should I bring him by?" Kurt asked clearly, "Say five, actually why don't you join us for dinner," Rebecca stated, "My father in law loves soccer and would enjoy the talk about it all," Marlene smiled as did Kurt, "Sounds like fun, we will be there, five o'clock sharp," He parted ways from them, "Excuse me," Albert Roth walked up introducing himself they shook hands, "Thanks for allowing Travis to sleep over, I have a business meeting downtown this evening and if Stephanie and I could we'd like to drop Travis off a little earlier," He implored. "Certainly, what time?" Marlene inquired, "Four? If that's not too early for you all," Albert furrowed his brow as he asked. "Not at all four is fine," Rebecca answered his question, a plan was made.

Tristan and Emily quietly walked the grounds hand in hand, "Take it slow," He politely ordered, Emily smiled listening to the caring voice of her husband. "I actually feel good today, the first time in several days, I think a ride in the country and dinner at that little inn we found last year would be great," She added. Tristan fished his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Rebecca's number, "Rebecca," He sang in the phone, "Brother," She remarked, "I know its late but I have a favor," He talked, "And what might that favor be?" She laughed on the other end. "Emily is feeling better and we'd like to have a night out," He replied, "And you want us to watch Zoey?" She teased in question, "If it's no trouble, yes" He slid his hand into his pocket awaiting an answer, "Bring her," She finally spoke answering him an arrangement was made. "Your sister has been a godsend Tristan," Emily relayed, "Yes, I think not having a daughter of their own makes it easy, besides Wolfgang really loves her and she him," He chuckled they walked a little further. Emily rubbed the bulge in her belly, "I hope we have a boy," She looked down staring at her hand, "I do too, however as long as it's healthy I really don't care," He advised grasping her and kissing her gently.

"I will walk over to the castle and pick Zoey up," Marlene offered she hadn't had her mind on Carla but felt the need to talk to her. "Fine, I'll have Ruth ready the guest room for her, I assume your father will have all the boys sleeping under a tent again," She grinned gazing at Marlene. "I'm sure you're right," She locked her arms around Rebecca's waist, "I guess we couldn't slip away to that little hide away again," She winked in a giggled. "Uh, I don't think tonight," Rebecca answered pulling her closer, "We have company coming, our house will be full and I just can't see us leaving your father or Ruth alone," Marlene lowered her shoulders at Rebecca's words, "Your right," She whisked the tip of her finger across Rebecca's nose, "But maybe later we can meet upstairs for some relaxation," She was hoping Rebecca would be in agreement. "I think we can arrange that," She arched her brow. "Well let me go on over to the castle, Ruth should have dinner ready around six and I think Kurt and Erik will be along soon," Marlene resounded. "Ok," Rebecca kissed her cheek walking her to the front door, "I'll be back in a bit, oh and don't forget Travis's parents will drop him off," Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't forget, now go you don't want to be late getting back," Rebecca closed the door, Marlene made her way to the castle but quickly headed for the orangery. Carla tied the sash on her robe as she stepped from the shower and started to dry her hair, Marlene rapped hard on the door.

Carla swung the door open, Marlene stood and stared, "Marlene," She remarked throwing the towel she was drying her hair with across the arm of the sofa, "We need to talk," Marlene was stern, Carla showed her in. "I think earlier you made yourself clear, I was wrong and I shouldn't have kissed you," She replied with a cracked voice, "I haven't told Rebecca yet, this is going to be difficult at best she won't take it very well and I can't say that I blame her, I blame myself for not seeing through you, Rebecca warned me," Carla raised her hand stopping Marlene, "I know how Rebecca feels about me, I've told you that already, I don't have a good track record when it comes to my love life," She turned away from Marlene as she said those words. "If Rebecca warned you why did you pursue me? Why?" Marlene begged to know, Carla wheeled back around to face her, "When we first met you intrigued me, mystified me, I wanted to know more about you, you're charming and worldly," She answered honestly. 'And I'm also married and devoted to Rebecca, your closest cousin," She spoke in a raised voice, Carla thought for a moment. "I can't take it back Marlene, I know it was inappropriate and I put you and myself in a situation, I will just have to prepare for the fallout," She crossed arms furrowing her brow. "I will tell Rebecca when the time is right," She reminded her, Carla nodded in acceptance, "I have Zoey to pick up, if you'll excuse me," Carla walked her back to the door leaning against it and watching her as she left.

Marlene bumped into Elisabeth as she came down the hall, "Marlene what a surprise," Elisabeth voiced looking past her and down the hallway from which she came, "Visiting the orangery I assume?" Marlene turned her head back to the long hallway, "Yes," She answered her, "Carla told me," Marlene lowered her shoulders in disappointment. "Well I shouldn't be surprised she will try to find someway of wiggling out of this," Marlene was stoic as she spoke, Elisabeth pulled her into the study, "You didn't have an idea she was interested in you?" Elisabeth asked finding it hard to believe she was clueless. "No she told me she was looking for a friend, someone she could confide in, I knew she was lonely, sad and hurt," Marlene noted. "I have to ask," Elisabeth began, "But did you allow her to kiss you?" Marlene's mouth gaped open, "I wasn't expecting it, I was confused and floored if you must know," She whispered to her not wanting anyone to hear their conversation, "I told Carla that you wouldn't keep a secret from Rebecca," She looked sad as she spoke those words. "What should I do Elisabeth, lie? Rebecca is notorious for keeping secrets, its what caused us so much grief in the first place," Marlene became adamant, Elisabeth sighed. "Maybe you should rethink telling Rebecca you've discussed it with Carla I'm sure, it was simply a kiss, nothing more," Marlene listened closely to what Elisabeth had to say.


	35. Chapter 35

**THIRTYFIVE**

 **I could think of a hundred reasons**

Marlene finally broke her silence, "I should lie to Rebecca?" She asked, Elisabeth sat down to the desk, "I'm not saying you shouldn't tell her, what I'm saying is maybe you should allow things to cool down," She was being supportive as she spoke. "And the longer I wait the more infuriated Rebecca will become with me, I feel small," She stuttered a bit walking to the window and gazing out, "Rebecca warned me about her, she could see all the signs, Carla has been through a lot, I tried to be a supportive friend, I never realized it was to make a play for me," Elisabeth could feel the tension brewing in the room. "I will agree, Carla was devastated by her loss, I think she was looking for a passage," Marlene quickly turned around, "And what do you mean by that?" She asked uncertain about what Elisabeth was saying. "What I mean is she lost the love of her life she avoided friendships and companionship to grieve, moving home was a whole new adventure she met you, a bright spot in her life, someone she could confide in she felt a closeness she hadn't felt in the last few years she channeled her thoughts on you, her interests grew she took a chance uncertain about how you really felt," Marlene grimaced at Elisabeth's comments. "Then why didn't she approach me first? Instead she kissed me, I was shocked to say the least, Rebecca won't take it very well," She crossed her arms in a deep sigh her eyes on Elisabeth's expression. "Marlene, I ask that you reconsider what I said, give it a little time, Carla feels terrible that's why she approached me," Marlene didn't speak at first, "I will think about it, Tristan is waiting, I need to get Zoey," She left the study her mind reeling.

Helena sat out on the terrace finishing a novel she had been attempting to read, "Good evening," Mark called from behind her he strolled up and took a seat across from her. "Mark," She put the bookmarker between the pages closing the book and laying it to the side. "Please don't be angry with me," He pled, "Mark, I'm not angry but I'm not interested in you in that way, I have a companion, one I'm very fond of," She smiled with kindness. "You allowed me to kiss you," He mentioned under his breath, "I wasn't expecting that kiss, you asked me to be your friend, to show you around, how do you think I felt when you became overbearing and out of control," She had a look of discern on her face. "I never meant to hurt you or to anger you, I find you beautiful and kind, please don't turn away from me," He implored further. "I want to be your friend but I can't have the fear or worry of you being uncontrollable hanging over me," She was stern as she spoke, "What do you see in him?" He softened his tone as he spoke further, "I mean what good qualities did he show you in such a short period of time? He's gone, I haven't seen him come back, I'm here, I will treat you with respect that I promise, is it my age?" He had lines of worry on his face as he probed for an answer. "Age is not the problem or your looks, my interests are in Roger we've known each other for a long time and we share things private to us," She winced in answering him. Mark rubbed the whisker stubble on his face in thought as he groaned, "I won't give up Helena," He stood up and walked away from her without another word.

Marlene with Zoey in hand entered the front door, "Zoey," Wolfgang greeted her and took her hand they ran to the den, "Gone longer then I thought you'd be," Rebecca noted with a nod, "I talked to Elisabeth for a few minutes," She replied with a strange look on her face, "Did something happen?" Marlene looked to Rebecca, "No, no just thanking her on her decision that's all," She cleared her throat, "Travis, Matthew and the twins are up stairs, your father is in the den," Marlene looked at her watch, "I should freshen up before our guests arrive," She walked to the base of the stairs, "Ok, I'm going to be in my office finishing some, paperwork," She mentioned they parted ways. Marlene sat to the vanity and stared in the mirror her conversation with Elisabeth loomed over her, "How do I tell Rebecca?" She questioned herself out loud she shook her head tightly, Carla's face appeared in her mind, Marlene shivered a bit reliving the kiss that was bestowed on her the look on Carla's face when she pulled away from her, "How could I have been so stupid?" She pulled the cap off the eyeliner pencil taunting herself under her breath as she drew lines around her eyes. "Marlene," Rebecca called up the stairs breaking her uneasy thoughts, "Our company is here," She shouted, Marlene closed her makeup case and headed downstairs, "Kurt welcome," She shook his hand, "How about a drink before dinner?" Rebecca mused looking at him, Thomas joined them for conversation.

"I'm worried about Mark," Monique stated as she and Ansgar dressed for dinner, "What now?" Ansgar asked straightening his necktie, "Helena seems to have his eye," She winced. Ansgar turned to her, "I've spoken to him about her," He moved closer to her, "What did you say to him?" She was eager to know, "He didn't take my advise very well, I told him she wouldn't be around that she travelled a lot and she has a man in her life," He worded taking Monique into his arms. "I don't want him to be hurt or feel he's being treated unkindly," She warned. "Ansgar took in a deep breath, "You can't baby him all of his life, he's a grown man and he has a complex especially where you and I are concerned," He took his index finger lifting her chin up, "Still he's my son and he's been through a lot and its been a difficult road for him to travel," Ansgar pulled away from her, "I understand he's been without his father but the fact is that's been years ago, he's an adult now and has had time to heal," He commanded calmly. Monique sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't know how much longer he will stay here," She commented, "I would like for him to remain but you're right he is an adult with his on life to live, however," She squinted her eyes and twitched her lips, "Maybe you could get him a job with Lahnstein enterprises, maybe the bank or with the forestry service," Ansgar was stunned by what she had asked his pulse ticked quickly. "I somehow don't think Mark would be happy here, after all his whole life has been spent in Canada," Ansgar mildly argued. "Please give it some thought," She asked him sweetly, "You should finish dressing we don't want to be late for dinner and the theater," He gave her a grin leaving the room.

"Well I'm glad to see you for dinner," Elisabeth told Carla as she sat down looking around, "Yes, I can't sulk or stay hidden forever," She began to serve her plate, "Are we the only ones for dinner?" She questioned Elisabeth, "We are, everyone else is either out of town or had other plans," She answered, "Marlene came to see me earlier," She started to say, Elisabeth interrupted her, "Yes, I saw Marlene as well and we talked," She replied, "You did, hmmm she hasn't told Rebecca yet, however she was curious as to why I did what I did," She remarked telling Elisabeth about their conversation. "It isn't something to be proud of Carla," Elisabeth voiced, "Just because she hasn't told Rebecca yet doesn't mean she won't," Carla sat her dinner roll back down on her plate. "I realize I've made a mistake Elisabeth, I just hope she thinks about telling Rebecca anything," Elisabeth swallowed hard staring at her, "I did speak on your behalf, while I didn't ask that she not tell Rebecca, I ask that she allow things to cool down, its obvious you've destroyed any friendship with Marlene and Rebecca is no fool she will notice that you two aren't speaking," She answered firmly giving pause to Carla. "I will find someway to deal with that, I believe her father Thomas has arrived and we do need to meet with him," She mentioned thinking about the forestry position that remained open.

"Shall I serve coffee?" Ruth asked as everyone finished dinner, "That will be fine," Marlene voiced and added, "Boys no rough play outside, you've just had dinner," They watched them as they dispersed from the dining room. "So how did you become a soccer coach?" Thomas spoke out asking Kurt, "I played most of my life and at a young age fell in love with the sport, I was good enough to go to the top but a knee injury and law school got in the way," He relayed in a chuckle. "How about you, did you play?" Thomas grunted with a grin, "No, my love for the sport happened in front of the television with a beer in my hand," They all laughed loudly, Ruth served them coffee. "Matthew is such a talent, I see in Matthew what I saw in myself as a kid," He told them staring into the blackness of his coffee. "My son Tommy likes to play, he's in boarding school in Belfast, they take a great interest in youth players, hopefully he will get an education along the way," Marlene could see the sadness on her father's face, "I miss my little brother a lot, I wish he were here with us, it's hard to believe his fifteen," Rebecca grasped her hand squeezing it, Kurt noted the closeness Marlene shared with Rebecca. "He likes his school and his friends are there, we have good visits but he's entrenched in what he's doing," Thomas replied, "Couldn't drag him away for the summer holidays?" Rebecca broached, "Actually a group of them are in Athens this month learning about the Greeks," He shook his head. "Nothing ventured nothing gained," Marlene spouted breaking the sadness.

"Hey," Helena answered the call from Roger, "Sorry, we haven't talked much lately, this antiquities thing has had me tied up," He spoke, Helena could hear the tiredness in his voice, "Not a problem, I can only imagine, hopefully I won't have those issues if I decide on the Greek dig," She shrugged her shoulders lying across the bed, "Still I miss you and I wish my stay in Düsseldorf would've been a little longer," Helena grasped the pillow on her bed pulling it up under her, "I have those memories," She mused, "I do too," He was quick to answer. "I guess it wouldn't be possible for you to get away again, say another visit to the castle?" She fished playfully, "Hmmm, I wish I could, Larry Parker of the Lima museum has me in charge of moving the pieces from Peru to here, I'll be in South America a least a week or more," He answered. "Ok, well I guess when you are through there you could suddenly surprise me here," She giggled with wishful thinking. "I hope you're not counting on that, I mean this is a big break for me," He mildly complained, Helena sighed, "I know, I wouldn't take the glory of it all away from you," She admonished, "Talk later," They hung up she tossed her cell phone back to the bed when a knock came to her door she opened it, "Mark!" She exclaimed surprised to see him. Mark cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not bothering you but it's a nice evening out, I was hoping you would take a walk with me and I promise to be on my best behavior," He smiled with kindness, "Let me get my sweater, I'll meet you in the foyer in a few minutes," She answered pleasantly surprising him.

Rebecca helped Ruth clear the dishes from the table, "I'm going to shower, I have an idea the boys will keep me up and at it for some time," Marlene chuckled, "Thomas," Kurt shook his hand. Kurt walked out to the terrace with Marlene, there was silence the crickets chirped loudly as a light breeze rustled through the leaves of the trees, "Your father really seems to be a great guy," He mentioned they both rested against the railing looking out to the yard. "He has always been, he raised three girls," She smiled and then giggled. "My father was always business like, very rarely did he take an interest in what I or any of my siblings did, that is until I decided to go to law school, my mother was always supportive of us she held the line between my father and my brothers," He admitted with sadness in his tone. "I had a wonderful childhood, my father and mother was always there for their girls, Tommy came along late in their lives and my mother died in a car accident when he was a baby," She thought deeply about Victoria, "I'm sorry," He lowered his head. Marlene kept quiet, "How did you know you were gay?" Kurt ask shifting an eye to her, "I was engaged to Rebecca's brother Tristan, Rebecca returned from New York, we became close and she fell in love with me, I wasn't interested at first and she didn't hold back she pursued me and during that pursuit, I fought hard not to fall for her, it was inevitable, it was my destiny to be with her, it caused a lot of heart ache but my family was supportive and here we are," She pulled her hair back from her face staring at him. "Does Rebecca know how lucky she is?" He voiced, Rebecca walked out of the door joining them, "She does," Rebecca answered hearing the last part of their conversation.

Dana put Victoria down for the night she gathered her clothes up for washing, "Hello," Hagen called from the opened door startling her she ran to him he picked her up in his arms holding her tightly. "Kiss me," He ordered she obliged, "I've missed you so much," She winced, "And I you," He walked over to the crib touching Victoria's check with his finger, "I just put her down, I think we are finally getting over the uneasiness," She remarked they sat on the bed together. "How are things in Hannover?" Dana eagerly asked, "Good, Maxie must have grown two inches," He told her, Dana could tell he greatly missed him. "I was hoping Jessica would allow him to come for a visit but Ricardo's away at convention and she's a little worried that his health may not be good here," Hagen shrugged his shoulders appearing upbeat, "You know I tried to talk to her again about the possibility of them moving back here and Jessica said she would like to," Dana looked at him intensely. "Hagen to be honest I don't see Ricardo leaving his position he's chief of surgery something he never had here," Hagen stood up and began to undress as he listened to her, "Nonsense he's a good enough doctor to be chief anywhere he goes," He argued calmly. "You aren't being reasonable, if you push them they may become angry making it difficult for you to see Maxie," Hagen looked at her strangely unaware that Dana had real concerns.

Rebecca entered the bedroom from the shower sitting on the edge of the bed slipping on her pajamas. "Thank you for asking Kurt to join us tonight, I think dad really likes him," Marlene rolled over to face Rebecca as she laid down next to her, "Kurt is a nice guy, what's not to like, I've watched him and I can tell he's lonely and spends his time thinking about how to get your attention," She teased, "Rebecca," Marlene playfully tickled her, "It's true he has his eye on you, he's perplexed and in his mind he might not be bothered that your with a woman but he also thinks how someone of your looks and stature might actually be gay," Marlene rolled on top of her, "You nor I have never cared for labels, he's a man who's lonely, I agree but I love you and only you," She traced Rebecca's lips with her finger, "Then show me," She winked, Marlene touched her lips to Rebecca's sliding her tongue into her mouth and locking their lips in perpetual motion. Marlene rose up on her knees and began to shed her nightgown exposing her tout breasts and tight abdomen, "You are so beautiful, I am the luckiest person on earth, not because I have you but because you love me so faithfully and deeply," She smiled with a serious stare, "Hmmm," Marlene groaned, "Then let me show you," She took Rebecca by the hand pulling her up she unbuttoned her top exposing her flesh they made love falling asleep in one another's arms.


	36. Chapter 36

**THIRTYSIX.**

 **Mislead ideas**

"Thank you for the walk and telling me about the grounds," Mark escorted Helena back to the door of her bedroom, "I hope you learned something about this old place," She answered placing her hand on the doorknob, "I did, I like this old place," He furrowed his brow making a funny face, "Not to live in though," They both laughed trying to break the tension that was between them. "You've been here for several weeks and you don't seem to worried about it," She teased mildly, Mark thought for a moment, "I promised you I'd be on my best behavior," He quickly changed the subject, "And I thank you for that, for respecting me, I hope you understand that all I want from you is friendship," Mark could feel his heart sinking, "I understand and I have to respect that there is another man in your life," Helena gazed into his gray eyes, his good looks came front and center, "So, if you would like to tour the other parts of the castle, look at some of the other art we have," He interrupted her, "I would like that, speaking of art there was a museum downtown I would like to see again," Helena squinted her eyes thinking, "Krause museum?" She asked furthering her grip on the doorknob, "Yes, I would like to go there again," He spoke quietly, "I think we can arrange that, I should go, I'm tired," Mark nodded, "Goodnight then, I'll see you at breakfast," He grinned walking away his thoughts on playing it cool with her until he could make her see him in a different light.

Marlene, half awake grunted rolling over and snuggling against Rebecca's back her hand slipping around her waist, there was a deep groan from Rebecca. Marlene stared at the back of her head she felt awful for not telling her, the truth about Carla, "I love you," She whispered her throat knotted. Rebecca wriggled a bit grasping Marlene's hand, "Your awake early," She spoke lowly not opening her eyes, "Yes and I didn't mean to awake you but is Laura coming today?" She questioned rising up on her elbow, "No, she's finishing the details on her collection and is preparing for Riga, Tanja will be back tomorrow and I want everything in order for her return," She answered keeping her voice down. "Oh, I will call Elisabeth in a while," Rebecca frowned, "Call Elisabeth? Didn't you just meet with her yesterday?" She inquired, "Yes but they, Carla and her want to meet with dad about the forestry service," She eluded to what was going on and the real reason Thomas was there. "Hmmm, didn't we discuss this?" Rebecca rolled over to face her as she spoke, "We did but Carla has asked for his help and I contacted him about, I did tell you," She winced, "You did, I do vaguely remember that conversation but with everything going on I didn't really dissect it," She replied firmly, "I told Carla," Rebecca rolled her eyes causing Marlene to stop talking, "I told her I doubted my father would be interested because he is settled now and I don't think Biggie would care to move back here," She answered feeling strange about the conversation they were having.

Marlene escorted her father to the castle, "Countess," Justus greeted them as they entered the foyer, "Justus," He and Thomas shook hands. "Elisabeth, is she here?" Marlene asked, "Actually she's in the study," He motioned with his hand. Marlene walked with Thomas by her side softly knocking on the opened door, "Oh Marlene, Thomas how wonderful to see you," She stood up grasping him in a hug. "It's so good to see you," He told her sizing her up and then kissing her cheek, "How I've missed you," She smiled, "Please sit down," Marlene and Thomas sat down, Justus brought a tray with coffee in. "Elisabeth, I got that report back," Carla gabbed walking into the office unaware that Marlene and her father were present, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize," She stopped talking swallowing hard, "Thomas Wolf," She extended her hand out greeting him, "It's been a long time," He tightened his grip on her hand, "Marlene," Carla stood beside Elisabeth's desk acknowledging her, "Carla," She quietly spoke. "So Marlene tells me you wanted to meet with me," Thomas relayed getting to the point. "I did," Elisabeth answered, Marlene got up and poured her father a cup of coffee, "Thank you," He spoke as she handed it to him, "What's this about?" Thomas asked in a perplexed manner, Elisabeth took in a deep breath, "Our forestry service has been absent of a director since you left, we are wanting to hire someone with experience," Thomas sat his coffee cup down, "You mean you've never replaced me?" He thought it odd, "No, with everything else in need of attention at the time I didn't pursue it, Dieter Brock stepped forward and has helped us greatly but he has other tasks at hand," She implied.

"Elisabeth and I have talked about our issues on this subject on more than one occasion," Carla took the reins giving Elisabeth a breather. "And what did you conclude?" Thomas inquired uncertain of what they were wanting, "What we were hoping for is that you would consider a temporary return, getting things lined out, lose ends need to be sown up and a new person needs to be chosen, with your experience you could lead Lahnstein enterprises in the right direction," Thomas listened clearing his throat. "I'm not sure my wife would be opened to us returning here, I've Tommy in private school in Belfast and the apartment here is sublet for the next year," He motioned with his hands. "You could always stay with us," Marlene hinted, "Nonsense, the castle has plenty of space with privacy, you both could live here," Elisabeth added kindly. Thomas mildly grunted, "It's something to think about," He remarked, "However, everything would hinge on my wife and son," He responded in continuance. "Think it over, if you are interested, I think you'll like the salary we have to offer," Carla mentioned, "Well if you'll all excuse me, I have a bank meeting at eleven," Carla noted looking at her wrist watch, "Marlene," She nodded speaking under her breath leaving out in a quick manner.

Marlene and Thomas slowly strolled back down the path towards home, "That was a surprise, did you know about this all along?" Thomas questioned her as they made it to the gate at the, stonewall they stopped to talk. "Yes, that's when I called you, I did tell them I would try to get you here for a meeting but not to get their hopes hope," She replied in monotone, "I see, can I ask you something?" He shifted an eye to her, "Yeah, sure," Marlene shrugged her shoulders, "Do you have an issue with Carla or does she have one with you?" Marlene could feel her heartbeat quicken. "Something was off between you two it was tense," He answered, "And above all, I know you better than anyone, don't forget you are my daughter," He rehearsed she looked at him not wanting to answer, "Can we just drop it?" She asked knowing the answer, "Marlene," He grumbled under his breath. "I just don't care to discuss her right now, please just let it be dad," She hurried away from him he stood there not moving watching her as she quickened her pace towards the front door. "Where's your dad?" Rebecca questioned, her briefcase in hand, "He's a little slow today, he's coming along," She answered becoming fidgety. "Going to the office?" Marlene changed the subject, "Well yes, I wasn't going to but Laura called and has some questions," She kissed Marlene's cheek. "I'll see you a little later," She met Thomas at the door, "Rebecca," He winked, "Thomas," She left he followed Marlene in the kitchen.

"Something happened between you two, I'm not sure what but something happened," Marlene sighed crossing her arms she looked around to see if anyone else was present, "She is interested in me," Marlene groaned, "She kissed me, Rebecca warned me about her, I didn't listen, I thought we were friends but she wants more," Thomas grimaced, "Have you told Rebecca? I mean she deserves to know Marlene," He begged to differ. "I know dad, I know, it's finding the timing she won't be happy the longer I wait the worse it will become," She put her face in the palm of her hand. "You have a mess, a mess you obviously are partially responsible for creating," He talked under his breath further, "Ok dad, I know or I didn't know," She threw her hands in the air, "I never thought she would abuse our friendship in that way and now I have to tell my wife the truth," She began to weep, "Stop crying, it will be ok, you just have to be more mindful of these situations, marriage can become complacent, you know some of the struggles your mother and I went through," He kindly advised. "I would never cheat on Rebecca this is almost a slap in my face, really dad, I like Carla and we had become good friends and I know what she's been through too, losing her wife, being alone, its scary when you think about it," She looked at her dad with sadness in her eyes, "I miss your mother," He confessed as they began to reminisce. "I long for our talks, her advise," She mused, "Your mother would be the first to tell you Rebecca needs to know the truth," He rubbed the side of her arm as he told her.

Rebecca thumbed through the mail on her desk, "Hey," Laura knocked, "Hey yourself," She wrinkled her forehead reading the spreadsheet left on her desk by Abby, "Is everything alright you look upset," She asked walking up to her desk, "Abby," She picked up the spreadsheet and then tossed it back to her desk, "I have an after lunch meeting with her," She rolled her eyes, "Ok so can I have your attention? I could make you forget about her, well at least for a little while anyway," She teased, "What did you have in mind?" Rebecca fished, "A sketchpad waiting upstairs for your approval," She replied, "Give me a few and I'll be up," Laura excused herself. Rebecca picked up the phone and dialed Abby's desk, "Abby, do you need any other paperwork for our meeting?" she asked, "No actually I have the original bonus sheets in front of me," She answered her sharply but with a kind tone, "Good enough, I'll see you after lunch," They hung up, Rebecca walked upstairs, "Let me see," Laura smiled opening her sketchpad, "I think I have a name," Rebecca spoke furrowing her brow, "Ok, so don't keep me in suspense, what do you have?" Rebecca began to tell her, "Well it's hard to find a name that's sexy but speaks of romance and intrigue, so I came up with, night whispers," She finally answered. "Night whispers, hmmm, I love it lets just hope Tanja does," Laura embraced Rebecca unaware that Abby was watching them from the door way of the pressing room, "I have enjoyed this time we've had and I've learned so much in such a short time," Rebecca pulled back from her, "Thank you and it's been my pleasure, put together a port folio with the new name and place those sketches in order, I want it to sing when she opens it for review," Laura nodded watching Rebecca as she walked downstairs.

Abby approached Laura eyeing her as she watched Rebecca, "Daydreaming?" She caught her by surprise, "Excuse me but what exactly do you mean?" She felt strange and exposed asking Abby, "I see the way you look at her," She replied, "The way I look at her? She's my boss I look up to her and her talents," Laura appeared shocked by Abby's accusations, "She's also attractive and wealthy," She added, Laura slightly lowered her head pursing her lips, "I'm not interested in her in that way," She looked back up to Abby, Abby sheepishly grinned. "Are you seeing anyone? Dating? Seriously involved?" She barked, "No but what does that have to do with what we are talking about? Obviously you have nothing better to do then start lies and rumors," Laura snapped standing firm. "There are many beautiful men and woman who work here, hell, they walk through these doors everyday, they excite us, intrigue us to the point of us wanting to get to know them better, Rebecca is no exception but she's married and has a family," Abby rehearsed bluntly, "I know how you feel about Rebecca, you are scorned because of Marlene, people talk and some here have the gift of gab, I'm sorry that you still feel the pain of that loss," Laura broached crossing her arms in a harden stare. "The loss of Marlene was years ago, she's married, with children and happy, I've gotten over that," She became inclined to tell her, "You still have an issue with Rebecca though, even if you don't admit, it" Laura grumbled. "Your right, I don't like Rebecca, I tolerate her because I have to, I need this job and I'm happy here, Tanja and most everyone else respects me and likes the work I do, Rebecca will not be an obstacle for me because I won't allow it," She quickly left Laura before she could make a remark.

Marlene waited for Rebecca to return home she paced until she heard the front door open, "Hey," She hurried towards her, "Hello," Rebecca answered sitting her briefcase inside the door of her office, "It's too quite, where is everyone," She looked around craning her neck, "Dad took the boys over to the castle to visit Dana and the baby and then to a movie," She grinned, "Hmmm," Rebecca looked towards the staircase, "Some alone time," She grabbed Marlene around the waist, "I packed a bag and some things to snack on, I thought we could drive up to the cabin for a little alone time," She offered. "Let me run up and change and I'll be ready," Rebecca trotted up the stairs as Marlene watched her she sucked in a deep breath rehearsing in her mind how she would tell her about Carla. "Ready?" Rebecca broke her from her daydream, "Yes," They got into the car, "How was your day?" Marlene asked, "Laura and I named the new collection, night whispers," She smiled winking at Marlene, "Oh, I do like your choice, however Tanja will have to have the last word," They both giggled, "I'm glad we are getting away, I had to meet with Abby today and that's always torment," She mentioned, "You shouldn't have an issue with her Rebecca," Marlene stated, "She'll always blame me for her demise with you, she thinks I should feel shitty about it all Marlene," She cut her an eye to her, "Nonsense and if you think about it, when you take your new position you will have less time to deal with her," Rebecca lowered her shoulders, "True," They finished their journey to the cabin.

It's quiet out here," Marlene mused as she and Rebecca walked hand and hand around the small lake, "It is now but when those boys of ours get here," They both laughed out loud taking in the summertime air, Marlene spotted a small knoll nestled in a stand of trees she pulled Rebecca by the hand they say down, "I love it already," Marlene began to talk, the trees, the singing birds, Wolfgang will certainly be dirty," Rebecca grinned, "All of them will be dirty, it's their middle name," There was a moment of silence , "Do you still wish we would have had a girl?" Marlene broached, "I do but I wouldn't trade what we have in a million years," She added with a smile, "Besides your sister has a little girl and you'll be able to dote on her and there's always Zoey she lives with us half the time anyway," Rebecca grunted as she spoke. Marlene thought for a moment she felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest, "I need to tell you something," She finally voiced, "Yes, I figured that out already or you wouldn't have planned a get away in the middle of the week," She stared at her. "Well you know me all too well," She smirked looking for the words to say, "What happened Marlene?" Rebecca questioned, "I uh, you were right," She started off, "I'm right about a lot of things, what exactly am I right about now?" She inquired further her index finger pulling Marlene's chin up to face her.

"When I went to the castle the other day to visit Dana I bumped into Carla we took a horseback ride and stopped for a rest and to talk," Marlene swallowed hard thinking of the kiss they shared, "She kissed me," She finally blurted the words out, Rebecca sighed deeply, "And how long were you going to wait to tell me? I know you all to well you wouldn't have planned this without the aid of your father and I know you had to have told him," Marlene lowered her shoulders, "I did, when we met at the castle earlier he could tell there was tension between Carla and I, I feel terrible for lying to you, timing is everything and I wanted to tell you the day it happened," Rebecca moaned, "And why didn't you?" Marlene grimaced, "Because I know how you are, you would have started a conflict, the family doesn't need that right now, you can say it all you would like," Rebecca interjected, "Say what, I told you so?" Marlene's gut curdled at the sound of those words, "Yes, I have to face the fact that I was naïve and stupid how could she ruin our friendship in that way, I wasn't expecting that at all," She implored explaining herself. "Are you sure, deep down that you don't find her charming, a challenge?" Rebecca asked in a deep sigh, giving pause to Marlene.


	37. Chapter 37

**THIRTYSEVEN.**

 **The truth can hurt**

"Rebecca, I should've told you right away," Marlene began to punish herself, "But by not telling you only caused you to say something that's certainly not true, I have no interest in her and I never wanted her to kiss me, it just happened," She felt awful telling her. "I really shouldn't be angry with you, sometimes you're too open with people, you give your heart and you want to be a friend but people have a tendency to take advantage of kindness," She advised, "I'm not ignorant Rebecca," Rebecca stopped her from talking, "I never said you were, I just think you overlook situations and I believe that you think because your married people won't intrude," She implored. "You were right about her and Kurt, I've never done a thing to give them those ideas or feelings," She reminded a sulking Rebecca. "It doesn't change the fact that I warned her and you, Carla's lonely but she's been accustomed to getting her way when it comes to women," She looked Marlene directly in her face. "I love you," Marlene cried out, "I haven't any doubts about your love, what I have doubts about is my cousin's persuasive manner, I'm sure she begged you not to tell me, that it all was a misunderstanding and that she's sorry," Rebecca was on target, Marlene looked away. "Well you know her all too well she did beg me not to tell you but I told her that I couldn't keep it from you that I was in love with you and not interested in her in the least," She confessed. "Marlene, Carla is beautiful, witty and intelligent, people like her pick up on things and if she thought for the slightest moment that you might be interested then she would take advantage of the situation," She warned her.

"Please, lets not argue this, I should've told you right away, I should've listen when you told me about her, I didn't, I really wanted to be her friend, someone I could share girl things with," Rebecca sighed lowering her head, "I'm sorry, things didn't work out, I know you care about her and yes I know she's hurting and has gone through so much but I won't tolerate her advances, I've warned her already, I guess my talking wasn't enough," She stood up looking away from Marlene. "I don't think it's a good idea to confront her Rebecca, she's right about one thing," She spoke candidly, "And what's that?" Rebecca interjected, "That the family doesn't need the stress or pain this will bring," She answered honestly. "This has nothing to do with family Marlene, its between the three of us, Carla has crossed the line and I want disregard this, no way," She motioned with her hands. "Rebecca, please." Marlene groaned imploring, "No Marlene, I won't let it ride this time," Marlene grabbed her by the shoulders, "Rebecca I've made sure she understood I wasn't interested," She clinched her jaw tightly, "Do you think I'm going to stand by idly and let her get away with this, this, bullshit?" Rebecca became angry as the conversation heated up, "If your angry you won't think straight," She complained pulling Rebecca around to face her. "What is there to think about she crossed the line, I knew deep down she would," Marlene held Rebecca still, "Can we go back inside and talk about it? Please," Marlene bemoaned.

Marlene and Rebecca silently entered the cabin, "Rebecca talk to me," She begged, "I won't let this go, I can't hold my tongue, I've talked to her already she ignored my stern warnings about you, however I'm still confused," She looked at Marlene, "How did this get so far? Where were you when she kissed you?" Rebecca pled to know, Marlene lowered her head, "Marlene!" Rebecca exclaimed, "I told you already, I went to visit Dana and we were down in the barn, Carla was going riding and she invited me to join her, I did and we stopped in the east, meadow for a rest she told me that she was attracted to me, that she thought of me day and night, I was really too shocked to speak at first, I told her there was no interest on my part, that I only wanted to be friends she kissed me, I had no time to think or to react Rebecca," She was solemn as she spoke the kiss played in her mind, "I ask you this already and I'm listening to what you're telling me but I have to wonder if you didn't find it, new and intriguing?" Marlene grimaced at Rebecca's ramblings, "I didn't find it as anything but a shock Rebecca, I have no sexual desires for her, I just wanted to be friends," She implored again. "This will cause a riff and one I'm not sure we can repair, my family will know the truth," Marlene cleared her throat causing Rebecca to stop talking, "Elisabeth knows," She wasn't eager to tell her, "Hmmm, Carla told her?" She asked, "She did and Elisabeth and I had a conversation about it and that's why I was late getting home," Rebecca groaned, "I want to go home, I can't stay here right now this isn't very romantic for me," She picked up the keys from the table, "Please lets stay, talk it out," Marlene asked sweetly trying to change Rebecca's mind.

"Dana, what a surprise," Thomas answered the knock at the door. "Dad," She embraced him, "Marlene and Rebecca out?" She inquired, "Yes, they are," He looked at his watch, "I don't know for how long," He shuffled her inside, "Where are the boys?" She looked around sitting the baby carrier in the great room, "In their rooms, come sit down," She followed in to the sofa they sat across from one another, "I see Victoria is a asleep," He softly swiped her nose with his finger, "I'm glad you stopped by for a visit and how's my son in law?" He questioned, "He's fine, I just worry about his, motives," She complained, "Dana, Hagen will do as he feels, he always has," Dana frowned, "You're not being fair dad, Hagen's changed but I can't understand this thing with Maxie," She relayed lost in thought, "He is his son, what's there to misunderstand?" Dana interjected, "We both love Maxie and we've had a hand in raising him, however there's no way Jessica will allow him to leave Hannover no matter what Hagen says or has in his mind," She assured him. "You have to get past this Dana, it seems to be consuming your whole life, you two have a new and beautiful daughter to raise, focus on that and the new barn, the equine business will keep you busy in time he will forget about trying to move them back here but you must do your part," He voiced in advise. "What part is that? I can't talk to him about it, he thinks I'm unrealistic, he's oblivious to the situation," Dana pleaded, The front door opened, Marlene came in, "Well that was short lived," Thomas whispered under his breath looking at his watch, "Oh Dana, I didn't know you were here," She had a look of surprised.

Carla towel dried her hair flipping on the television a hard knock came to the door she opened it to Rebecca standing there, "Rebecca, what brings you by?" Rebecca eyed her letting herself in, "You know exactly why I'm here," She wheeled around moving closer to her, Carla closed the door slowly. "I'm sorry, I guess Marlene told you," Rebecca grinded her teeth in anger, "I asked you to watch yourself but I knew you couldn't, you've had your sights set on Marlene since you met her and the hard part about this is she just wanted to be you friend," Rebecca versed loudly, "I know what I did was wrong and I know I've angered you to the point you'll hate me for it," She wept as she spoke, "Then why, why would you mess things up?" Carla grimaced, "I can't help what I feel about her, I can only apologize for my actions but not how I feel," She remarked smoothly her hands on her hips, "I warned her about you, your need to control every woman you want, you'll never have her, she'll never leave me for you, you should look elsewhere to satisfy your needs, I suggest you find someone who will fulfill those things, leave us alone Carla," She moved more closer to her, "I can understand your pain, I didn't have the right to intrude but I won't lie, I find her mystifying and fresh," Rebecca's throat tightened, "You're lonely and out of control," She insisted brashly. "I asked her not to tell you, actually I begged her," There was a second of hesitation, "I didn't want to disrupt our family, cause a scene every time we have a family gathering, I felt really awful," Rebecca shook her head tightly, "You felt awful because she rejected you, did she tell you she was happily married and in love with me?" Carla's lips quivered she felt cold.

Carla walked towards the window gazing out and not answering Rebecca, "Marlene won't be a toy in your game of affections Carla, you've managed to ruin a friendship that was dear to her, its really sad how you managed to cross the line, I know my wife so well and she'll do everything she can to make amends," Carla turned around, "Yes she told me she was in love with you and happy in her marriage, I saw something different though," Rebecca looked at her strangely, "You saw nothing but what you wanted to see, a beautiful woman you thought would willfully fall into your arms and want you back, I have no doubts that you would have been a challenge for me but in the end she loves me and only me," Carla stared plainly, "You've made mistakes yourself," She insisted, "Yes I have and I won't deny it either but we are not here about my mistakes so don't turn it around," She crossed her arms eying her sharply, "I apologize for my mistakes, I never meant to hurt Marlene or you, I hope that you can forgive me, I told Marlene it would never happen again and she assured me it wouldn't, that she had no interest in me," Rebecca walked to the door placing her hand on the knob, "I would appreciate you respecting that and never crossing that line again," She left out pausing in the hallway uncertain of what to really think of the situation.

Marlene entered the great room, "So I guess Rebecca didn't take it very well," He asked sighing, Dana pursed her lips, "Well Marlene, I assume you told dad about Carla?" She asked, "I did," Thomas wrapped his arms around her, "Rebecca is angry, we came home because she said it just wasn't right, she's not really angry with me but Carla, I couldn't stop her from leaving the cabin nor confronting Carla," She wept loudly Dana encircled them both, "It will be ok, Rebecca loves you and," The front door suddenly opened startling them. Rebecca entered the great room, "I guess everyone knows?" She questioned Marlene, "Yes, I told them, they're my family and Dana is who I've confided in," She became abrupt, "If you'll excuse me," Rebecca rolled her eyes wheeling around and leaving them standing there watching her as she hurried upstairs. Thomas looked at Marlene, "Not to worry, she'll come around," Dana grunted, "I don't know she looked pretty angry," Thomas gave her the eye, "I need to go up and talk to her," Marlene relayed, "I think you should let her cool off she's upset and not in a listening mood," Thomas warned, Victoria began to wriggle and coo, "Why don't you hold your niece, " Dana lifted the baby from the carrier handing her to Marlene, "She's so beautiful," She gazed into her eyes, "She is that and I think we are finally getting her lined out," she shared the news with them, "Can I?" Thomas took her from Marlene, "I should go up and check on the boys, talk to Rebecca," Her look with drawn and pensive, "All the boys have had their baths," Thomas mentioned, "Thanks dad, Dana," Marlene responded leaving them to visit.

"I see you've taken up reading," Helena spoke walking up behind Mark who was sitting comfortably on the sofa in the great room. Mark looked up to her he flipped the book over to the front cover and then closed it, "I was just reading about the village that used to be around this great castle, maybe you should focus on your digging here instead of away," He sat the book on the coffee table, Helena poured herself a nightcap, "While I like digging, my field isn't artifacts but human remains, I spend most of my digs in countries where people have lost loved ones to war or natural disasters," She commented sitting across from him. "Oh, I see well that's totally different, isn't that more like anthropology?" He asked locking his eyes onto hers, "Yes in a way, however these people weren't, cavemen or involved in a murder investigation," She lightly giggled. "I think I understand now," He smiled, Helena noticed how handsome he looked in the dim glow of the firelight, "Your friend, what exactly does he do?" Mark inquired the pit of his stomach turned as he asked politely, "Mostly artifacts and remains as well, right now he's in Peru securing a museum artifact move," She sipped the warm scotch telling him. Mark raised his brow, "Hmmm, what a shame," He grinned keeping a tight eye on her, "What do you mean?" Helena asked, "That he would leave a beautiful woman like you all alone," He answered quietly, "Good night," He stood up nodding at Helena and quickly leaving the room. Mark stopped at the foot of the stairs he looked around and then back towards the great room, "I'll have you yet," He grimaced and then climbed the stairs to his room.

"Did you enjoy your visit with Thomas," Hagen asked as he came from the shower, naked with a towel wrapped around his waist, "We did, he played with Victoria and we talked," Hagen climbed into bed, "Come to bed," He rolled over on his side, "Hagen, I think we need to talk," He had a gleam in his eye, "What about?" She put on her nightshirt and fell into bed next to him. "Maxie," Hagen laid his head back on the pillow sighing deeply, "I know what your thinking, Maxie is my son Dana and I want him close by, Jessica agrees," Dana rolled her eyes, "Jessica can agree all she wants but she's married to Ricardo she's not single or married to you, Ricardo is happy and has a good position with the hospital, I can't see him leaving Hannover," She rehearsed as if she were telling a story. "Is this what's bothering you day and night?" He questioned in a mundane tone. "How could you say that?" She started to speak, "You are combative every time I bring him up," He groaned, "He's my son and I want him close how many times must I repeat myself, Jessica and Ricardo must see this, surely Ricardo, in his position can make choices," Dana grunted, "Don't you get it?" She began to question, "They are happy in Hannover, its safe for Maxie and he flourishes there, you want them just to uproot? Leave their livelihood?" She sat up in the bed placing her face in the palm of her hands. "Why are you so angry, adamant," Hagen rolled a lock of her hair in his hand as he questioned her.

Marlene crept into the bedroom, Rebecca appeared asleep not moving as she entered she showered and slipped on her nightgown quietly entering the bed and pulling the covers up over her shoulders, "Hey," She nudged at Rebecca, "Are you awake?" She whispered, Rebecca groaned and then began to rustle, "I was," Rebecca's voice cracked her tone deepened. "Why did you storm out of the great room earlier?" She asked as Rebecca tried to focus her eyes, "I wouldn't have been good at conversation, I was angry and what you should have told me beforehand you told someone else first," Marlene sighed, "You aren't being fair, they're my family and I confide in my sister and father when I can," She argued. Rebecca sat up in the bed, "I'm not really angry that you didn't tell me right a way," Rebecca hesitated searching for the words to say, "What I'm most angry about is that my cousin crossed the line when I forewarned her, that no one seemed to listen when I told you both that she had her eye on you, that any trust I had towards her has been broken because she just can't be trusted, Carla made a comment that disturbed me," Marlene was confused, "What comment?" She reared herself up, "That yes she kissed you and she was sorry but seem to detect something different in you," Marlene stared at her with disbelief.


	38. Chapter 38

**THIRTYEIGHT.**

 **A lie and a tale**

Marlene clinched her jaw tightly. "I shouldn't have to justify my love for you, no way," Rebecca quickly crossed her arms cutting an eye to her. "I not asking for justification, what I'm trying to figure out is why would she see a weakness in you," She thought about it, "I never gave her a sign that I was weak or unhappy, I never gave her a reason to think I was interested at all and I'm tired of talking about it, she kissed me its done and I'm over it as well as you should be," Rebecca closed her eyes, "I think I made my point very clear, Carla's a snake Marlene and can't be trusted," Marlene breathed in deeply, "I think she realizes she ruined a good friendship, I can't dwell on it, her or any of the bullshit that's been dealt, I need to focus on our sons and my job," Marlene rehearsed groveling to Rebecca. "Can we at least try and get some sleep?" Rebecca questioned rolling back over and facing the other way, "Why don't we take the boys up to the cabin after Matthew's game Saturday afternoon," Marlene changed her demeanor, "Will it make you go to sleep if I say yes?" She quizzed the need for sleep encompassed her, "I love you," Marlene whispered kissing Rebecca's outer ear, "I love you too," She snuggled down under the covers.

"Good morning," Thomas sipped his coffee as Marlene hurried into the dining room, "Well?" He looked at her with an arched brow, "I think things are good she's still asleep," She looked up at him, buttering the bagel on her plate, Matthew with a yawned entered dressed for soccer practice, "Good morning," Thomas spoke, "Papa," He answered, "Eat your breakfast we don't want to be late," Marlene smiled at him, "Yes mom," He began to eat the eggs on his plate, "I heard from Biggie this morning," Marlene turned her head back towards him, "Did you tell her about the job offer?" She bit into her bagel. "No, we didn't get to talk much about my stay here," He lowered his head and then looked back up, "Her sister is in grave condition, only a matter of time, I will have to take some time for a trip to Stuttgart soon," He set is empty cup down, "Would you like more coffee?" Ruth asked clearing his plate from the table, "No thank you," He replied, "I'm sorry for Biggie, family is everything," Marlene remarked and continued, "Are you riding to practice with us?" She further inquired, Thomas shook his head, "No, I think I will walk over to the new barn see if Hagen needs a hand," Thomas looked to Matthew, "However I will be there for your game," He assured him, "I'll see you later," He wink at Matthew and tapped Marlene's shoulder on the way out.

Monique leaned over Ansgar shoulder, "What's that?" She asked, "A surprise," He gazed up at her," For me?" She pointed to herself, "Yes but it won't be a surprise if you keep bothering me about it," He folded the paperwork back up, "And what do you have planned for me today?" She questioned, "I plan to play golf this morning with a old colleague, why don't you find Helena and see if she wouldn't mind showing you around the castle," He added getting up from the small desk in their bedroom, "I like surprises," She teased him thinking about what he had planned for them, "Breakfast?" He smiled, "Yes," He escorted her down to the dining room, "Good morning," He grabbed the newspaper from the corner of the table, "Morning," Tristan quickly looked at them speaking, "I have a bank meeting, I'll be back to check on Emily afterwards," Elisabeth nodded, "Helena," She walked in, "Good morning everyone," She eyed Tristan as he scooted past her, "Always in a rush," She sat down, "Emily any better?" She asked Elisabeth, "Bed rest for now and she's still on a strict diet," Helena frowned, "Oh, I should check in on her in a bit," Monique cleared her throat, "I was hoping you could spare a little time this morning to show me around the castle," She shifted an eye to Ansgar, "My husband has a golf game this morning," She added, Mark walked in and set down staring at the text on his cell phone, "Good morning Mark," Helena noted, "Yes, good morning," He sat his phone down on the table, Ansgar finished breakfast, "If you'll excuse me," He kissed Monique's cheek departing. "I just asked Helena about a castle tour today," Monique directed her attention to Mark, "She gives a good tour, you'll learn a lot," He noted staring at her.

"Good morning David," Marlene spoke looking around for Kurt, "Marlene, looking for Kurt?" His eyes brightened gazing at her. "Yes, actually I am," She answered, "He will be here shortly he had a conference call," He replied tightening the grip he had on the equipment bag, "I should get the boys started, tomorrow is game day," He reminded her, Marlene walked over to the bleachers and sat down, Stephanie Roth sat next to her, "I wanted to thank you for allowing Travis to stay over," Marlene looked at her, "He and Matthew have become good friends," She stated, "Travis had fun, we should find the time to have them over to our place," She grimaced a little, "That is when my husband isn't traveling so much," Marlene intensely watched Matthews his grace and moves at handling the ball with his feet she lifted her hand up to block the sun from her eyes, "I know about travel, Rebecca travels quite a bit and it gets tiresome she's finally taken a position with the family business where she doesn't have to be gone all of the time, our son's are at a point of needing us both," She remarked, Stephanie cleared her throat, "I hope you don't mind me asking but how exactly do you handle four boys?" Marlene briefly pondered her question. "With a lot of salt and a little pepper," She cracked they both giggled loudly, "You should come for coffee some morning, meet Rebecca," Marlene offered, "I think I would like that," Stephanie added as they continued to watch the boys practice.

"You look beautiful today," Abby broached entering Carla's office a stack of budget ledgers in her hands, "Tanja back?" She asked a mum Carla. "No not until Monday, she, Sebastian and their children are taking an extended holiday, why do you ask?" Carla mentioned, "I didn't know when she would be back," Abby relayed wondering why Carla seemed at odds, "You work at LCL, why don't you ask Rebecca?" Her question sharp catching Abby by surprise, "I doubt I will ask Rebecca anything she only tolerates me as I do her," She remarked coldly, "What is wrong with you?" Abby asked brashly, Carla's throat tightened, "I'm just not in the mood today, I feel shitty and I just need a day away, that's all," She quickly turned around no longer facing Abby. "Something has been off with you the last several days, did I do something to anger you?" A red streak crossed her face she felt flushed and solemn. "No, no, I just do foolish and stupid things at times and I tend to take them out on the people I care about, I'm sorry," Carla responded with a sad look, Abby puckered her lips, "I really am not interested in being in your crosshairs, however if you will come by one evening this week I could certainly soothe that foolishness you say you have," There was silence, Carla snickered, "I think that's a good idea and I believe I'll take you up on that, now when are these ledgers due?" Abby smiled with relief, "Our budget meeting is set for Thursday next week," She reminded her.

Rebecca entered LCL picking up the mail at the receptionist desk, "Hmmm, a postcard from Aaron," Spoke under her breath turning it over, "Fun in New York, Sophia is showing me a good time, see you next week," Rebecca laid the remainder of the mail down reading the card out loud, "Hey," Laura entered, "Oh," she flipped the card to the desk, "How's it going?" Rebecca turned to face her, "I've gotten the portfolio together," She moved towards Rebecca, "Are you sure everything is alright?" Rebecca lowered her shoulders, "Well I have news, please sit down," Laura took a seat in front of her desk, "Rebecca did something happen?" She seemed worried, "Oh, no, as you know or you've heard rumors that Elisabeth would be retiring this summer," Laura shook her head, "Yes, some of the employees were concerned with their jobs," She replied, "No one will need to worry about their jobs unless Tanja has her eye set on them, Tanja is crass and moody most of the time, anyone who works here knows that but she's not stupid either she runs a tight business," She reassured her, "I'm trying my best," Laura's tone was meek, "I will no longer be the liaison for LCL worldwide, instead I will be over it and most of my work will be done from home, this is a pinnacle move for me as I've spent the last ten years trying to refine a good work ethic and build a team of culturally different designers," Laura looked strangely at her, "So what about LCL Düsseldorf?" Rebecca sighed, "Tanja will have control, however I will be able to help make decisions and I'll still retain an office here," She worded as Laura listened to her. "I want us to still work together," Rebecca noted, Laura smiled, "I've learned so much from you already," She giggled.

"Well I'm happy for you Rebecca," Laura stood up, as did Rebecca they embraced, Laura could smell the sweet scent of Rebecca's perfume as she closed her eyes, "Let me see what you've done with the portfolio," Rebecca asked pulling away from her. Laura cleared her throat and opened the portfolio, "Wow, I like the way you've arranged this, you are coming along nicely and both Tanja and I are pleased with your work but I don't think lingerie should be in the scheme of things," She admitted, "Have you heard from Angelo?" She asked closing the portfolio, "Yes he text me the other day, he's had a good rest and will start back next week the doctor says he cleared for work now so I'm excited to see shat he comes up with," She remarked. "I was hoping we could have lunch one day next week," Laura broached, Rebecca furrowed her brow, "I think we could manage that," She smiled, Laura felt elated, "I should get back to work," She turned and headed to the door, "We will talk next week, work on a few more of those gown designs, I want to have a few backups so that hopefully, we can finish this soon," She leaned against the desk gazing back at Laura, "Tell you what, I'll start working on those ideas you have and next week we can go over them at lunch," Laura added closing the door behind her. Rebecca sat back to her desk picking up the postcard from Aaron she read it again and grinned, "Marlene," She whispered her name leaning back in her chair giving thought to the disagreement they had earlier.

Marlene and Dana walked along the graveled pathway that ran from the old barn to the new add on, "I see dad is helping Hagen," They watched them from a distance, "Things better with Rebecca?" Marlene groaned in a grimace, "Well I don't think she's very happy about what happened and I couldn't stop her from blasting Carla," She voiced sternly, "You allowed it to happen," Dana scolded, "I need your support not ridicule and I never gave her a signal that I was interested," She followed Dana into the office, "People spend more time challenging what they want or don't have, you're no exception," Dana reminded her, "It was a kiss, we didn't sleep together," Marlene reassured her sitting on the wooden loft ladder, "It doesn't change the fact that she has an eye on you and Kurt he's also a threat," Marlene laid her face in the palms of her hands, "Kurt's a nice guy whose son is a good friend of Matthew's, what am I suppose to do? I can't control what he thinks of me or what Carla thinks, my only interest in life is Rebecca and my sons," Dana moved closer to her, "Then you must be the one to tell them how you really feel, quit hiding behind obstacles, Rebecca has obviously spoken on your behalf, maybe she feels threatened," Marlene sighed, "She has no reason to feel threatened," She snapped back, "Then you know what you must do to make it clear, stop being the myrter you can't always help everyone with their problems," She warned in advice.

Rebecca entered the house, greeting Thomas, "Good afternoon," She sat next to him at the bar, "And how are things with my daughter in law," He pursed his lips as he asked her, "A little unsettled, Matthew's game is tomorrow," Thomas looked at her, "Yes," Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, "I don't want tension between Marlene and I, Matthew is perceptive and can almost read us like a book," She further voiced, Thomas chuckled, "Children always seem to have a way of knowing when their parents are at odds," Rebecca frowned, "Yes, Marlene and I need some time to really sit down and talk," Thomas interrupted her, "Say no more, I could round the boys up for a Friday night movie," Rebecca grinned, "I hate to impose, Ruth will be out for the weekend," Thomas raised his hand, "I don't mind at all and it's not an imposition, these are my grandsons, I don't get to spend much time with them," He replied candidly, "You're the best father in law ever, by the way where are they? As if I need to ask," She quizzed, " Outside, I should check the newspaper for what's playing tonight," He got up from the bar and retrieved the paper, "Marlene, is she upstairs?" Rebecca asked looking around, "No she was at the castle earlier visiting Dana but that's been awhile," Rebecca furrowed her brow wondering where she could be.

"I should go home, I left dad with the boys and I'm not sure Rebecca has made it home yet," They embraced, "Think about what we've talked about," They were suddenly interrupted by Carla entering the front door, "Oh, I'm sorry," She began to walk away greeting them with a nod as she did, Dana looked to Marlene, "Now's a good time," She whispered, Marlene quickly spun around, "Carla, can I speak with you privately," She asked, Carla eyed her as she turned back to her, "Uh, sure, the study?" She motioned with her hand. "Good luck," Dana grabbed her sister's hand, "Thank you Dana," She took in a deep breath and walked into the study, "I hope this is not another attempted to berate me," She grabbed a glass and poured herself a drink, "I wanted to know your real reasons for having an interest in me," Carla swigged her drink walking to the doors of the study and closing them, "I feel terribly guilty for putting you in that situation, I wasn't thinking very clearly," She admonished, "You kissed me with little fore thought, what was I suppose to think?" Marlene asked sternly, "You're right, I didn't give it a thought or a care, I wanted to kiss you, I've told you that and there is no point in rehashing it, I made a mistake and I don't expect you'll ever forgive me for it," She sulked finishing the drink in her glass. "I didn't ask Rebecca to talk to you but I had to tell her the truth, I won't lie to my wife," Carla chuckled under her breath, "I wouldn't have expected any less, you asked me my reasons for being interested in you, I think I clarified that the other day, you're beautiful and charming, you mesmerize me," Marlene lowered her head, "I think you're just lonely and in need, maybe that's why you have those feelings," She tried to reason out the situation.

Carla moved closer to her, "My wife was the most important person in my life, it was devastating when I found out she was ill and she suddenly forgot to tell me, she meant everything to me so imagine how I felt when she told me she was dying and there wasn't really any hope, I grieved day and night, I loved her and I hated myself for her not trusting me," Carla sighed, "So we had our time and when she died it was a release, I was relegated to being alone, there wasn't anyone in my life other then the acquaintances that walked through the door to comfort me," Marlene clinched her jaw, "You must have suffered greatly, She responded, "I did but I had two years to heal and I did," She poured herself another drink. "I never meant to hurt you or to ruin our friendship, it was important to me but in my heart I was ready to explore something new, meeting you made me think," Marlene eyed her, "I never gave you a sign that I was interested in you other than a friend," Marlene pointed to herself with her index finger. "I saw it differently," Carla admitted, "What did you see?" Marlene's interests were peeked, "Your overzealousness to be a friend without really knowing a thing about me, I picked up on your eagerness to please and sometimes when a woman is lonely and feels that she's trapped in a life that she want's to reach out of," Carla stopped talking, "But my life is not that way, I fought so long about my feelings for Rebecca, there was turmoil and I ruined Tristan's life in the process but what Rebecca and I had was different, I've never felt that way about anyone in my life, things happen for the best they say, we broke up for so many reasons but we matured and realized that there would never be anyone in our lives but each other. Marlene sermonized.

"Rebecca hurt you by cheating," Carla announced quietly, Marlene bowed her head, "She did but it wasn't the only thing that ended our relationship, Rebecca was desperate to please her family she was driven in her job and made promises she couldn't keep, I drifted in those times, I guess you could say, and I needed to find me her cheating was what brought me to the light," Carla groaned mildly, "You must really love her," She sat down in the chair attempting to relax, "I do, I always have and it took me several years to realize that, I'm in love with her now just as much as when I first fell for her all those years ago, I love my life, my sons, my home, I have a good job, Rebecca is supportive of me and just wants me to be happy," Carla gazed into her eyes, "I hope that you will find it in your heart one day to forgive me, I know that I intruded on you and Rebecca is my family, I was wrong for hurting her the way I did and I can't blame her for not trusting me again," Marlene furrowed her brow, "I'm not sure I'm ready for forgiveness but I am my own person and I don't need Rebecca to stand up for me, I need to tell you what and how I feel that's the whole point of this conversation, I love Rebecca, I'm not interested in you physically, you are a beautiful and desirable woman Carla but not for me, maybe you should search out and meet someone now that your grieving is done," Marlene finished speaking, "Good night," She left Carla without another word.


	39. Chapter 39

**THIRTYNINE.**

 **Where there's a will there's a way**

Marlene entered the front door to find Rebecca finishing the paperwork that lay on her desk, "Where is everybody?" She questioned Rebecca standing in the doorway, "Your father took the boys for hotdogs and then a movie," Rebecca grinned, "We're alone again?" Marlene quizzed, "We are, Ruth's ride just picked her up a few minutes ago, you've been gone awhile, where have you been?" Marlene pursed her lips thinking of Rebecca's question, "I had a visit with Dana and I went to see what progress was being made on the barn," She calmly answered. Rebecca stood up from her desk and walk to her, her hands finding their way around Marlene's waist, "And is that the only place you visited?" She conversed, "No I also bumped in to Carla," She lowered her head, "Hmmm and what did she have to say?" Marlene held her breath at Rebecca's persistence, "We talked," There was some hesitation on Marlene's part, "I set myself straight with her, I had to, I can't have a bad vibe hang over our heads every time we come into contact with her, my god Rebecca she's part of your family," Rebecca cut in, "I guess she feels extremely guilty and shitty?" She surmised, "I guess so, I told her I wasn't physically interested in her to leave me alone she asked for forgiveness and I told her I didn't think I was ready for that," Rebecca removed her hands from her waist and stared at her, "Did some push you to talk to her, I mean you've already told her how you felt or did you just smooth that over so that you didn't hurt her feelings?" Rebecca became adamant.

Marlene took Rebecca's hand and pulled her into the great room, "Dana and I talked she thinks I need to stand up and speak about what I feel, I can't allow someone to walk over me or use me because they think I'm too kind, Dana's right Rebecca, you can't stand up for me every time something goes wrong, I need to say what I feel and clear the air myself, it happened to me not you," She calmly argued, "Do you remember when Sophia kissed me and wanted to have sex in her hotel room, I didn't tell you right away, however I handle the situation, nipping it before anything got too far and when I did tell you, I thought it would cause a rift between us," Marlene interjected, "For god sakes you hired her Rebecca she was going to be working with you on a daily basis, you looked up to her, her work, you let an inappropriate issue go by the wayside," Rebecca frowned, "You're right, I didn't want to lose her as an employee she is too good at what she does," Marlene sighed rubbing the side of her face with her hand, "I can't believe we are discussing Sophia, she doesn't even work here and that was years ago anyway," She threw her hands in the air in disappointment. "It's the point I'm making, you knew I had declined her but you had to put your two cents worth in anyway," Marlene could feel the tension beginning to fill the air, "You are my wife, I felt intruded upon, I lost control and the only thing I could think about was losing you to her," She answered honestly. "I love you and no matter what happens, I'll never love another," She reminded a meek Marlene.

Helena and Monique walked up the path from the grounds, "This is such a lovely place," She looked around they sat to the terrace. "It is and it was a lot of fun growing up here, I learned so much by studying the books in the library," Helena told her, "Yes I've visited the Könnigsbrun library often myself," They both laughed, Monique became serious, "My son Mark," She started to say Helena gave her an odd look, "What about him?" She responded, "I, uh, Mark is young and can sometimes be overbearing," She tapped her index finger on the table making her point, "I think Mark is lonely and in need of a friend," Helena offered, "I think my son has fallen for you," She warned with an arched brow and a sincere tone. Helena felt her beat faster, "He has shown an interest in me, we've talked and I've made it clear that I'm interested in someone else," Monique twitched her lip, "I don't want him to get hurt, he's been through a lot, an only child, the loss of his father at a young age," Helena touched her hand to Monique's, "He's a grown man and needs to be treated like one, I understand how you must feel and that you want to protect him but you can't shelter him all of his life," Helena beg to differ. Monique grunted, "I just don't think he can take any heartbreak," She pleaded, "Has his heart been broken or does he have a girlfriend back in Canada?" Helena quizzed, "A girl from school, Elise he loved her but things didn't work out," She shared with Helena, "So because you think he's been heartbroken he's angry and frustrated to the point of some kind of emotional episode?" Helena resonated. "When his father died he went through turmoil, I think he's finally coming around and the road for him has been rocky, I just don't want him going back to that time, a place that was very dark for him," She answered firmly, Helena tried to processed what she was saying.

Rebecca printed out the paperwork for their trip to Spain in the coming month, "Marlene," She called for her, "Yes," She walked into the doorway of her office, "Stop pouting," She ordered, Marlene lowered her lip, "I'm not pouting, I'm in no mood to argue with you anymore," She answered crossing her arms, "Good then," She replied handing her the itinerary for their trip, "Mallorca, hmmm, sounds beautiful and something our sons will enjoy," Rebecca turned the lamp that sat on her desk off she moved closer to Marlene, "I think it will be fun for everyone," Rebecca's hand found its way to Marlene's she gently clutched it in hers, "We only have about two hours," She noted with a sly grin, Marlene groaned, "And what did you have in mind?" She played on her words, "To start a hot shower then afterwards sex," She answered without any hesitation, Marlene lay both her arms on Rebecca's shoulders, "You sure have been in the mood a lot lately," She teased her lips touching hers in a sweet kiss," Rebecca chuckled under her breath, "Can you blame me, I have a beautiful and desirable woman by my side, oh and did I mention? She's my wife," She clearly spoke, "You little devil," Marlene traced Rebecca's lips with her index finger they quickly made their way upstairs. Marlene began to strip, "Oh no, no," Rebecca ran to her and stopped her, "I'll undress you she reached into the shower and turned it on. Rebecca lifted her shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra, "Hmmm, your so beautiful," She rubbed Marlene's breasts.

Rebecca's fingertips moved down to the button on Marlene's blue jeans she slowly unsnapped it then she teasingly unzipped them pulling them down, "Please don't stop," Marlene begged she began to shiver, Rebecca pulled her panties down, Marlene climb out of them standing naked, Rebecca unclothed herself. They stood nude staring intensely at each other, "I love you," Rebecca spoke with a cracked voice she took Marlene's hand they entered the shower letting the hot beads of water cover them, they gazed at one another. Marlene placed her hand around Rebecca's neck, "Let me show you how much I love you, how you're the only woman I've ever wanted," She kissed her, her tongue probing every inch of Rebecca's mouth. Rebecca pulled back soaping a wash cloth and massaging Marlene's breasts, abdomen and between her legs, Marlene gasped with a shriek. Rebecca knelt to the shower floor running her tongue between her legs, Marlene's crevice now gaping her juices flowing as Rebecca's tongue penetrated her with force. Soap shrouded Rebecca's shoulders and covered her breasts, as she tasted the sweetness Marlene exuded. Marlene's hands roamed vigorously through Rebecca's short locks, "Please Rebecca," Marlene cried out her mound pressed tightly against Rebecca's face she stroked her deeper allowing the hardness of her tongue to send waves of orgasms through Marlene's tremble body.

Marlene slid slowly down the wall of the shower her eyes rolled back in her head steamy water pelted her as her body wretched from powerful orgasms. Rebecca sat next to her closing her eyes in satisfaction, Marlene took in a deep and rattling breath, "Um, I don't think I can move," She whimpered, "You don't have to just let it flow," Rebecca relayed reaching up and turning the shower off, "I'll get you a towel," She stood leaving Marlene in a state of bliss.

"There you go," She helped her up, "Marlene are you alright?" Rebecca started to dry her off, "I'm uh, you drive me insane with the way you make love to me," She shivered they made their way to the bed, "I know what you want," Marlene caught her breath in a tease, "You do," Rebecca whispered in continuance, "Then don't talk show me," She begged. Marlene slipped her finger between Rebecca's legs, "Spread you legs," She order Rebecca didn't argue, "You're so wet," She drove her fingers deeper inside of Rebecca her mound meeting the tight strokes of Marlene's rhythm, "Marlene," Rebecca cried out, Marlene's lips grasped Rebecca's in a tight grip her tongue twisted into hers. "Do you like that?" Marlene aggressively voiced, "Don't stop," She resounded. Marlene's teeth gnawed at the side of Rebecca's neck taking pleasure in giving pleasure. Rebecca arched her head back keeping pace with Marlene's finger strokes her hands found their way to the top of Marlene's shoulders pushing her down until Marlene's lips kissed and tongued her crevice until she climaxed wildly. Rebecca rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, Your father and the boys should be home anytime," She told Marlene, "I'm not sure I can move," She mused, "Hmmm, we should do this more often," Rebecca picked as Marlene grinned.

"I saw you talking to my mother out on the terrace," Mark stated with a worried look meeting Helena in the hallway as they walked towards the dining room, "Yes, you knew I showed her around the ground this afternoon," Marked sighed, "I'm sure that conversation was about me," He pointed to himself, "I would rather not talk about it right now, I mean we are about to eat dinner," She voiced, "How about a drink afterwards?" He asked with begging eyes, "I could meet you in the great room," She offered, "No, I was thinking about somewhere other then this place," He looked at her seriously, Helena thought for a moment, "No Limits," She answered, "No Limits?" He questioned, "Yes my friend Ollie Sabel owns it and I can't believe you haven't been there," She looked at him with bright eyes, "Sounds great, after dinner then?" He smiled as they sat down to eat, "Monique, Ansgar," Helena spoke, "Helena," Monique smiled looking to Mark and then Ansgar, "Did you enjoy your golf game?" Angar grinned, "I enjoyed the drinks at the club house more?" He remarked sarcastically, "I see you didn't have a challenge," Mark resounded, "I forgotten how bad that old colleague of mine played," There was laughter at the table, "And did Helena show you a good time?" He asked changing the subject, "She did I enjoyed myself I might add her knowledge of this old place is remarkable," Helena smiled thinking of their conversation about Mark.

"Mommy," Wolfgang ran in the door grasping Rebecca around the waist, "Did you have fun at the movies?" Marlene chirped as the rest of the boys came in with Thomas, "We did and the hotdogs," Brandon chimed in rubbing his belly, "You boys go up and get ready for bed, Matthew has a big day tomorrow," Rebecca commanded, "Were they mindful?" Marlene questioned Thomas, "They were, a bit noisy sometimes but when they're with me I have their complete attention," He chuckled loudly, "I can't thank you enough dad," Marlene embraced him, Rebecca rejoined them, "I had to help Wolfgang with his toothbrush he had toothpaste everywhere such a messy child," She snickered. Thomas groaned and then laughed, "They are so special, I would have never thought I'd see the day I had all grandsons," He added, "And they are enjoying you being here and the time you've spent with them," Rebecca reminded him, "Matthew has a big day tomorrow, a chance to perform in front of his family and friends," Thomas became sentimental, "And we are excited as two parents can be," Marlene chimed in. Thomas grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, "I think I'll watch a little of the game," Rebecca headed upstairs, "I'm going to tuck the boys in, why don't we go over to No Limits for a nightcap," She stated, Marlene grinned, "I'll ask dad if he doesn't mind," Rebecca met Marlene at the front door, "Shall we?" They headed out.

Helena and Mark sat next to the pool tables, "Nice place," He commented looking around, Ollie joined then, "Mark LeRoux," He extended his hand out, "Ollie," He spoke clutching Mark's hand back, "What brings you out? It's been awhile since I've seen you," He sat to the table with them, Helena wrinkled her forehead. "Well Mark here," She motioned to him, "Is visiting from Canada and he hasn't been out that much and I thought we could come here and have drink," She told him. "Uh huh and did you tell him you were a pool shark?" He teased in a laugh, "Now Ollie you don't want to ruin my money scheming chances, do you?" She eyed him "No, what can I get you to drink?" He stood up, "I'll have a beer," Mark sounded, "Me too," Ollie nodded, "Don't let her sink you in pool," He wiggled his finger, Mark smiled, "Oh. I won't, I'll be her best challenge yet," Mark turned back to face Helena, "Old boyfriend I assume?" The waiter set two beers in front of them, "No just a friend," She sipped her beer, "Nice looking guy," He noticed staring at her, "He's also very gay," She answered calmly. "Oh, so does he have a boyfriend?" Helena smiled, "Didn't know you had an interest in him," Mark touched his hand to his chest, "Not an interest to me just making conversation," He twisted the beer bottle around on the tabletop. "Yes he's been involved with a great guy for many years now," Mark shook his head, "Care for a game of pool?" He asked, "I thought you would never ask," They got up grabbing pool sticks and racking up the tray of balls to play.

"What a surprise," Ollie whaled as Marlene and Rebecca walked in. "Ollie," Rebecca embraced him followed by Marlene, "This must be the night for the Lahnstein family," Rebecca shook her head, "What do you mean?" Ollie turned and pointed to the back where Helena and Mark were playing pool, "A very young man with Helena," He nodded, "I believe that's Monique's son," She squinted staring at them, "Will you be joining them?" He asked, Marlene shrugged her shoulders, "I don't see why not," Rebecca quickly smiled, "Two glasses of red wine please," They walked over to Helena and Mark, "Rebecca, Marlene!" Helena exclaimed with excitement, "Haven't seen you in awhile," Helena picked at her younger sister. "Busy," She replied, "Marlene, I hear Matthew has his first game tomorrow," She added, "Yes, ten are you coming?" She inquired, "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Mark made a shot missing his target, "Hmmm," He now had Helena's attention. "Hello Mark," Rebecca spoke, "Rebecca, Marlene," He rested his weight on the pool stick. "Your drinks ladies," The waiter handed them their glasses of wine, "Care for a doubles game?" Mark asked impishly grinning at the two of them, "We accept your challenge," Rebecca answered winking at Marlene. "Are you sure you want to challenge these two," Helena tugged at the sleeve of his shirt, "Rack them up ladies," Rebecca obliged.

"Wow," Mark voiced, "Told you not to challenge those two," Helena giggled the waiter brought them more beer to the table. "I think Mark likes Helena," Marlene whispered into Rebecca's ear, "You think?" She questioned kissing her quickly on the lips, "If you'll excuse me," Helena spoke, "Ladies room," She walked away, "So how long have you two known each other?" Mark asked Marlene and Rebecca swigging his beer, "A long time," Marlene answered, "But we've been married nine years," Rebecca worded, "So you are gay, I'm mean lesbians," He cleared his throat, "We don't believe in labels," Marlene spoke sternly, "I hope I didn't insult you," He felt bad about his comment. "No, we just endure people's misunderstandings, that's all," Rebecca made mention of it. "Shall we play another game?" Helena skirted her way back to them, "Uh no, that's our song they're playing," Marlene took Rebecca's hand leading her to the dance floor she took Rebecca in her arms, "Have I told you today how much I love you?" She questioned swiping her index finger against Rebecca's cheek, "Uh why don't you tell me again," They giggled, Rebecca laid her head across Marlene's shoulder. "I think I may have insulted your sister and sister in law," Mark felt humbled, "What did you say?" She asked him, "I didn't realize they were, well, I mean that they are really gay," Helena gave him a strange look, "They've been together for years, they have four boys, you weren't aware, I mean Ansgar never told you?" She seemed surprised. "Ansgar and I don't talk that much, our relationship is not that deep seeded and let's face it, Ansgar is a jackass," Helena burst out loud with laughter. "Another game?" He asked, "Sure, but not too late my nephew has a soccer game in the morning, care to join me?" Mark smiled, "I love the game, certainly," He relayed as he broke the rack of balls with a hard shot.


	40. Chapter 40

**FORTY.**

 **The talented Lahnstein**

Rebecca walked Marlene to the concession stand, "Matthew looks so handsome dressed in his uniform," Marlene mentioned, "I think he's grown another inch and yes very handsome," Rebecca noted. "I will help the ladies get things ready and be there as soon as possible," Rebecca bent forward and kissed her cheek, "I'll save us some seats, Ollie approached them with Brandon, Nicholas and Wolfgang in tow, "Uncle Ollie is here," Wolfgang announced boldly. Rebecca looked down to Wolfgang and then back up to Ollie, "Really?" She joked in question, "See you later," She waved to Marlene as she and Ollie moved over to the row of bleachers, "Good morning, Elisabeth, Helena, Mark," Rebecca sounded taking a seat next to them, "Is Tristan coming?" Rebecca quizzed looking around, "Yes he was dressing Zoey and taking care of Emily before he left the castle," Elisabeth replied. "I'm here," Tristan held Zoey in his arms, "Zoey," Wolfgang waited for Tristan to sit her down, "How's Emily?" Helena asked, "She was going to walk this morning, get a little exercise," He told them, "Thanks for coming," Rebecca smiled, "I wouldn't miss my nephew's first game for anything," He assured Rebecca. The game started centerfield with a stern kick of the ball by Matthew the play on the field began with loud sounds of chatter and cheers, "Did I miss anything?" Marlene hurried up to where everyone was seated and sat down in anticipation of Matthew's next move. They all watched intensely, "This game's a little rough even for children," Elisabeth voiced as she squirmed and grimaced at the tough hits and kicks.

The game went on with Matthew's team winning by three goals, "Hail to the dragons," Erik squelched as everyone gathered in a circle, The Lahnstein family waited patiently for the team meeting to break, "Hey dad," Marlene grasped his hand, "Marlene, Matthew is so very talented," He embraced her in happiness, "Where have you been?" Thomas shook his head, "Behind the bleachers, you know how nervous I get," He responded. "I think pizza is in the works," Kurt voiced loudly, "Luigi's" Travis whaled, "Pizza it is," Rebecca replied, I'll call ahead," Marlene picked her cell phone from her purse, "I'm proud of you Matthew," Rebecca eyed him in the rearview mirror as she drove them to the pizza place. "Thanks mom but its what I love to do," He answered, "Two goals in one game isn't shabby," Marlene remarked, "Mommy is Zoey coming to eat pizza too?" Wolfgang interrupted, Rebecca looked in the mirror again, "Yes she and uncle Tristan will be there," She assured him eyeing Marlene with a grin. The boys celebrated their big win, Rebecca and Tristan enjoyed a beer with Thomas, "I told you Matthew was talented," Kurt walked up behind Marlene. Marlene turned to face him, "I wanted to thank you for giving him the chance," She crossed her arms taking in a deep breath. "It was my pleasure, especially working with such fine talent," He reminded her. Tristan looked at Kurt and then Rebecca, "Seems Marlene has an interest," Rebecca cut a look out of the corner of her eye, "I've told her but she's her own person and doesn't feel its necessary for me to challenge him in any way," She cleared her throat saying.

"Speaking of a challenge, are you free tomorrow evening? I have a fencing match Monday with Gunter and I need a practice partner," He asked as Thomas brought another round of beer to the table, "Sure as long as it later, Marlene and I have plans with the boys," She replied, "Good then the west field about six?" He swigged the cold beer from the bottle quenching his thirst, "Thank you Thomas," He smiled tipping the beer bottle towards him. "Matthew could, if he stays true to this, be a force to reckon with," Kurt told Marlene in a smooth tone, "Matthew has an education to worry about first, soccer will come second or any other sport he may decide to play," She voiced with concern, "Raw talent is hard to find these days Marlene," He mentioned, "I won't force my son if he decides that this isn't really what he wants, his education is far more important then kicking a soccer ball around," She admonished Kurt leaned across the rail watching the boys playing on the game machines, "I wish Erik had the talent that Matt does," He looked back over to her with a kind of sadness, "Erik is talented in his own way and who knows where his true talents lie, you can't compare him to other children, there only eight years old Kurt," Marlene mildly scolded him. "I only want the best for my son," He groveled. "You have the best for your son, what do you mean by that?" Marlene prodded. "Erik is at the age where he needs a mother and I need a women who will care for and love my son as I do," He revealed what he was feeling deep inside. Marlene stared at him thinking of how lonely and disjointed he must really be. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have blurted that out," He told her, "Maybe you'll find someone when you least expect it," She answered.

David Hurst walked up to them bringing Kurt a beer, "I hope I'm not interrupting," He relayed handing the bottle to Kurt, "No not at all, I was just talking about the game with Kurt," Marlene answered in a grimace, "If you'll excuse me, I should get back to my family," She left the two men standing there watching her as she walked away, "Looks like you could use that beer," David cracked a grin. "Thanks," He took a drink of the cold ale, "Quite a woman," David further remarked, "She is lovely but that's a dead end street," He lowered his shoulders as he answered, "She is charming and the brunette she's married to isn't bad either," He eyed them from a distance as he commented. "However, I wouldn't give up, women can sometimes be weak and if you showed a real interest," David paused for a moment, "You might just get lucky," He remarked. "I wouldn't do anything to put Matthew or his friendship with Erik in a bad situation she's married and appears to be happy, I can't pursue her in any way," Kurt whispered under his breath. David took in what he was saying, "You wouldn't because you don't want to alienate either of them, if you did Matthew wouldn't be on the team and you wouldn't see her or him again, there's always a link that weakens in a chain," David nudge Kurt's arm, "Don't settle for less," He walked away leaving Kurt to ponder their conversation.

Rebecca laid her purse and keys off at the front door, "Boys," Marlene announced as they began to scatter, "Your mom and I have a surprise for you so go up and change out of your uniform Matthew and please Wolfgang wash your hands and face," She winced looking back at both her father and Rebecca, "How does that boy get so dirty?" She chuckled, "I'll go up and make sure he gets the grime from under his fingernails," Rebecca winked and grinned, "I enjoyed today," Thomas put his arm around Marlene's shoulder as they walked towards the kitchen, "Matthew was fantastic wasn't he?" She rumbled in questioned, "Talented, Tommy works hard to be average," He shrugged his shoulders saying, "At least he's enjoying that and school," She reminded him, "Have you thought anymore about the job offer?" She probed handing him a bottle of water from the refrigerator, "I have and really it's too good to turn down, Biggie and I could spend time with all of you and she could get to know the grandchildren," He sighed. "I guess her sister is holding her own?" She asked, "She's near the end, I could get a call any minute, it's been stressful for her to say the least and she's tired," He complained mildly. "Will you be joining us at the cabin?" She quizzed, Rebecca rejoined them, "No, no you go on ahead I want to go over and visit with Dana and the baby for awhile, we are going to call Kim," He smiled. "Suit yourself," Rebecca tapped his shoulder the boys came rambling down the stairs, "To the car," Marlene pointed kissing Thomas's cheek as she walked by him.

Dana walked out onto the terrace stretching her limbs, "Hey Dana," Helena called to her as she and Mark approached her, "Helena, Mark," She nodded, "You missed a great game, Matthew was fierce!" She exclaimed, "Yeah, Marlene text me, I wish I could've gone but I didn't want to leave Victoria she catching a cold," She answered, "Where's Hagen? Down at the barn?" Helena inquired they all set around the terrace table, "He had to go to Hannover this morning, one of the horses is being bred this weekend and he needed to be there," She replied plainly. "What a shame you couldn't go," Helena added, "Dana grimaced, "Victoria hasn't been feeling well the last couple of days and I just didn't want to chance it," She had a look of worry, "I'm sure she'll be just fine, maybe Hagen could bring Maxie back for a visit," Helena became jovial thinking about her nephew she rarely got to see. Dana took in a deep breath, "I'm not sure Jessica will allow that, you know, his illness and all," She remarked not wanting to talk about the situation she found herself and Hagen in. "Oh yes, I forgot about that," Mark chimed in, "Is he a very sick boy?" Dana eyed him, "Asthma, seems he's allergic to trees and grass but not horses," Mark furrowed his brow, "I can imagine my best friend back in Canada was asthmatic he really suffered," He relayed understanding her concern. "Well Victoria should be waking up from her nap, if you'll excuse me," She left them, "Care for something cold to drink?" Mark asked Helena, "Yes I think I'll have another beer," They headed to the kitchen.

"How was your walk?" Tristan asked Emily brushing her hair from her face, "I'm feeling much better, thank god Mrs. Lentz has been such a good cook," Tristan chuckled, "She's been taking care of us for years," Emily changed the subject, "How was Mathew's soccer game?" Tristan smiled widely, "I think he stole the show, he's truly a talented young man," Zoey came into the room with Clara, "Daddy," Tristan picked her up, "Did you enjoy the game," He asked her raising her up in his arms, "I did daddy but I love Wolfie," She giggled loudly, "Marlene and Rebecca are lucky to have a gifted child such as Matthew," Emily stretched as she arose from the bed and embraced Zoey. "We could too you know," She relayed, "I'm really hoping for a boy," He took her hand, "And you'll be ok if we have another girl," She assured him, "I just want you and the baby to be alright," He answered walking to the closet and taking out his fencing helmet, "Do you have a match?" She inquired. "I do Monday with Gunter Bauer, Rebecca and I will practice tomorrow evening," He sat the helmet on the dresser fetching his gloves from the dresser drawer. "I didn't know she was into fencing," Emily seemed surprised, "Yes and damn good at it too," He remarked, "Well she's fabulous at designing," They both laughed, "Your sister has a good life, a beautiful wife and four very handsome boys," She reflected, "Yes and to think I almost ruined that," He kissed Emily's forehead thinking of the time he was angry and hurt, "There was a time in my life I would have stopped at nothing to get what I wanted, I didn't care who I spited but I'm lucky, I met you and this beautiful daughter we have makes my world so much better," Emily held him tightly, "Never forget what we have," She kindly reminded him.

Rebecca pulled the car up to the large iron, gate that secluded the cabin from the roadway, "Where are we mom?" Matthew asked pulling himself towards the middle of the car, "Watch my leg," Nicholas groaned pushing Matthew back, "Boys," Marlene snapped, "Don't argue or we won't be staying," Rebecca chimed in warning them. Rebecca parked the car in front of the cabin motioning to the boys to get out, "Mom what is this place?" Brandon questioned looking around confused, "Look there's sand to play in," Wolfgang screeched becoming excited Brandon chased after him, "There's a lake or something," Nicholas mentioned, Marlene and Rebecca followed them, "Mom, what is this place?" Matthew wanted to know, "It's ours," Rebecca answered, "Really it's ours?" He seemed excited to them, "Your mom and I thought this would the perfect get away for our family, enjoy summers," Rebecca cut an eye to her, "Yes, we could swim, have cook outs," She added, "This is exciting," Wolfgang dove into the sandy bank that rested along the lake. Marlene and Rebecca sat on the dock and watched their boys, "There will be rules," Marlene began to announce, they moved around to their mothers, "No walking or playing around the lake without your mother or I, no going out alone, you will stay close by and ask if you wish to hike the trails, we will do stuff as a family and not alone," Rebecca cleared her throat, "If you can't or don't follow the rules there will be no coming back here, now lets go in and wash up, we will have sandwiches for dinner and then roast some marsh mellows after while," The boys smiled and ran inside, "This will be very interesting," Marlene noted following their sons inside.

Marlene tucked the boys into the bunk beds in the spare bedroom, "Are they asleep?" Rebecca whispered, "Shh," Marlene put her index finger to her lips, "I've drawn the bath water and its hot and steamy, care to join me?" She teased tugging at her shirt, "We have to be quiet," Marlene spoke under her breath, "Nonsense, they're asleep, besides their room is down the hall," She pulled her closer giggling. "Have I told you today that I love you?" Marlene asked, "Hmmm, why don't you show me don't tell me." Their lips met tongues swirling in built up emotion, "Take off your clothes," Rebecca directed quietly, Marlene began to strip as did Rebecca, "The water feels so good," Marlene crooned, Rebecca soaped a wash cloth and began to slowly maneuver the cloth over her back. Marlene could feel the warmness of the water beads gather around her neck the fragrance of the soap lingered in her nostrils as she breathed in, "That feels so good," She groaned. Rebecca spread her legs pulling Marlene even closer she kissed the back of her neck her tongue drew a line across the top of her shoulder. "Oh my," Marlene groaned with passion in her voice, "You taste so good," Rebecca begged wanting to taste more of her flesh. Marlene clasped Rebecca's hands in hers pulling them up to her breasts she laid back into Rebecca's chest and allowed her hands to massage her hardened nipples, "Don't stop there," She whispered, Rebecca freed one of her hands slipping her fingers between Marlene's legs and into her delicate void. Marlene tightened her thigh muscles as she felt the penetration of Rebecca's fingers, "More," She implored under her breath.

Rebecca steadied her strokes giving Marlene the pleasure she cried out for. "Uh, I'm going to come," She winced out of control her muscles now rigid from the release of orgasms she was experiencing. "Rebecca," She sucked in air holding it, "What Marlene," She whispered in her ear then grasped her lobe between her teeth. Marlene relaxed spent form the sexual play she had encountered with Rebecca. "I love you, this, I never knew sex could be so intense and vivacious until I met you," She worded out of breath, "I never want to lose this, I always want our sex life to be sensual and feminine," She remarked kissing the nape of her neck, Marlene began to tease Rebecca, "No rough play huh?" She grinned wildly letting those words escape her mouth, "There's a time and a place for rough play, however I like to think of our sexual encounters as loving and tender," She answered as she reached for a towel, Marlene let the now cooling water out of the tub. They dried off and crept back into the bed naked, they covered up feeling the warmth of the bed covers surrounding them. Rebecca stared up at the ceiling, "What are you thinking," She asked caressing the side of Rebecca's arm with the back of her hand. "Our trip to Spain, the boys will be so excited," Marlene bent over and kissed her lips, "I don't want to talk, I just want to make love to you," She rolled on top of Rebecca her hands tracing their way down to her hips.

Marlene gazed momentarily into Rebecca's dark brown eyes, "I've never been in love in this way, no one else has ever made me feel the way you do," She spoke softly causing Rebecca to smile widely, "Hmmm, it must be the chemistry," She chuckled lowly, "Chemistry is complex," Marlene began to say, Rebecca covered her mouth with her hand, "Stop talking silly," They kissed, tongues roving freely into each others mouths. Marlene crawled down between Rebecca's legs splitting her crevice with the thrust of her tongue, Rebecca arched her back moaning and wriggling as Marlene deviously played with her darting her tongue in and out. Rebecca hands pushed her head tightly against her she stroked the long strands of blond hair until she could feel the build up of an on coming climax, "More, more," She faintly voiced the brilliant colors and waves of orgasms created a tingling feeling throughout her body she heaved not wanting the intense feeling to stop. Rebecca finally relaxed, Marlene pulled up along side of her holding her as she continued to release her sexual intensities. "I'm spent," She shuttered after a brief moment of silence. "Mommy," Wolfgang shrieked, Rebecca sat straight up in bed she reached for her robe, "Nightmare!" She exclaimed, Marlene began to put on her pajamas. "I'll check him." She dashed down the hall, "Mommy there was a monster," He cried, "Shh, shh," She held him close to her, "It was just a dream," She rubbed the sweat from his brow.


	41. Chapter 41

**FORTYONE.**

"On guard," Rebecca's voice rang out loud, Tristan charged her as they danced in a circle steel slashing at steel, "Let's see what you have," Tristan goaded, Rebecca moved forward stopping his move with a quick lift, "Is that all you have?" She teased back he slashed at her with keen speed nailing the target on her uniform, "Ok, lets take a break," Tristan urged removing his helmet they sat on the low stone wall next to one another, "You aren't on your game today," Tristan sounded disappointed, "I haven't much time to practice and its something I haven't even introduced to the boys yet," She answered grabbing her bottle of water and sipping it. "With Matthew entrenched in soccer, it's doubtful the duel of fencing would interest him," He surmised looking at Rebecca, "But I have three other boys," She laughed, "How's Emily?" Tristan seemed worried, "Emily must be careful she's afraid Tanja won't understand," Rebecca interjected, "Emily can't help the situation and she will understand," He shook his head, "We are talking about the dragoness," They both laughed. "Now that Carla will be helping you part time can you manage some time off?" Rebecca quizzed, "She will take over the castle duties in a short time I'm not sure she will be able to help, yeah she could do the books from home," Tristan stared at her a second and thought about what he had heard about Abby. "Did you know our dear cousin was seeing Abby Wilkes?" Tristan calmly spit it out. Rebecca stared and became intrigued.

Rebecca sat frozen in her place, "What did you say?" Tristan looked around her, "Did you not hear what I said?" Rebecca frowned. "Carla seems to be having an affair with Abby," Rebecca took in a deep breath, "How do you know this?" She broached further, "Ansgar saw her leaving the orangery awhile back and confronted Carla about it at the breakfast table the other day," He versed. Rebecca became angry inside she didn't know what to say, "Abby, really?" She blurted, "Don't seem so surprised, our cousin is notorious for womanizing, Abby is no exception and she's attractive, I can see where there was an attraction," He further mentioned. Rebecca became furious not knowing weather or not she should share the situation she and Marlene found themselves in with her. "Rebecca is something wrong?" Tristan pulled on the sleeve of her uniform, "Uh, no, just thinking about Carla and Abby, strange don't you, think?" Tristan sighed, "Abby has been alone for a longtime, seems you've ruined her life on more than one occasion and she like our cousin is lonely and most likely as needy as Carla is, but why sneak around?" He questioned, "What do you mean?" Rebecca probed, "Ansgar embarrassed her at the breakfast table the other morning, she was pissed to say the least she obviously wanted to keep her relationship with her a secret, however I don't get it," He mused, "I do," Rebecca mumbled under her breath. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Tristan asked, "No, can we just finish the match," She reached for her helmet putting it back on.

Rebecca entered the front door to the smells of Marlene's pot roast roasting in the oven, "Hmmm, decided to cook tonight?" Marlene peered at her, "Yes, I promised dad," She answered, "It's quiet," Rebecca responded, "Dad is out with the boys, Matthew wanted to kick the ball around," Rebecca kissed Marlene's cheek, "I'm going to shower," She remarked, "Dinner will be ready in an hour," She told her as she stirred a pot of glazed carrots on the stove, "Smells good," Thomas entered the backdoor, "Can I get you some water?" Marlene asked, "Yes for all of us," He took the cold bottles from her, "Are you ok?" She asked as he had a perplexed look, "Biggie just called, I have the boys taking a rest," Marlene gazed at him, "What did she say?" She turned the fire down on the stove and walked over to him, "Martha is grave and won't make it through the night, I worry she's so tired already," He had the Wolf look of concern. "I'm sorry, Biggie will need a rest afterwards, have you thought anymore about the offer Elisabeth made you?" She hated to prod but did, "I have and I will accept but only if Biggie approves," He raise his index finger shaking it in speaking. "I'm pleased," Marlene embraced him, "I knew you would be, I just don't know how we will approach Tommy he's been in Belfast for a long time, it's his home now he really knows very little about Germany," Thomas voiced, "Talk to him, we miss him and would love for him to come home, where he really belongs," She sounded. "Your brother has a mind of his own," He began to tell Marlene. "He's fifteen dad and it's going to be difficult, I know but I don't really know my brother and neither does Dana, we've been too far apart for too long, I want my family here, I wish the same of Kim but I understand she's grown, married and has to be where her husband can make a living," She rehearsed firmly. Thomas nodded, "I should check on the boys," He took the water out to them.

Rebecca helped Marlene finish cleaning the kitchen, "That was a good dinner, I think your dad really enjoyed it," She spoke leaning against the countertop, "I know our sons did," Marlene snickered, "I should get them ready for bed," Rebecca noted as she planted a kiss on Marlene's lips, "I'm going to relax a bit and have a glass of wine if you care to join me," She eyed her, "I'll have glass of red please," She went upstairs to ready the boys for bed. "Thomas walked down the stairs with a suitcase in hand, "Were you able to book a flight?" She asked, "I was," He set his luggage down in the foyer by the door, "A cab should be here shortly to pick me up," He answered. Rebecca came down the stairs, "We could have taken you," She told him, Marlene handed her a glass of chilled red wine, "Nonsense, take care of my grandson's and I'll see you both in a few days," He heard the horn of the cab that was out front honk, Marlene embraced him. "Be safe," They both embraced him. "I didn't get the chance to tell you that dad has decided on the position, however his hurdle is both Biggie and Tommy," They sat on the sofa together, "Hopefully he will listen to reason," Rebecca replied thinking of the strange conversation she had with Tristan earlier, "Is something wrong?" Marlene noticed the far off look Rebecca had on her face. "Tristan," She blurted, "What about him, is Emily alright," She raised her brow with excitement, Rebecca cleared her throat before she spoke, "Seems our cousin Carla is seeing someone," Marlene frowned, "Isn't that good? I mean maybe she found somebody who could help her through her difficult time," She expressed in relief. Rebecca groaned, "It's obvious she's been seeing Abby Wilkes for some time," Marlene gasped, "What!" She exclaimed. "Yeah and its been going on," Rebecca raised the glass of wine to her lips and took a sip, "How did you find that out?" Marlene became curious, "Tristan told me it happened at the breakfast table the other morning, seems Ansgar confronted her with the truth and it caused a rift from what I understand," She shook her head, "How did he find out?" Marlene broached further, "Ansgar told Tristan he saw Abby leaving the orangery," Rebecca relayed. Marlene pursed her lips before speaking.

"Maybe she was there on business, I mean Carla does the books for LCL," She motioned with her hands trying to remedy the awkward situation they were discussing, "Please, Carla's a shark in a wading pool Marlene," She took another swig of her wine before continuing, "What's irritating is the fact she made a play for you while she was screwing her." Rebecca applied sarcasm to her tone, "Did Carla deny any of this?" Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, "Does it matter?" It caused an argument between her and Ansgar, most likely she was embarrassed by the accusations," Rebecca remarked. Marlene lowered her shoulders, "Abby always gets involved with the wrong people," Rebecca listened to her remarks, "Abby can be a devious person Marlene," She surmised, "Things haven't been there best since you sent Nicole to Brussels," She voiced cutting her an eye, "It was the best for LCL, she didn't fit in here, Tanja was constantly bickering with her, such raw talent could've been lost if we hadn't made that move Marlene," She grimaced as she sighed. "Not so good for Abby," She mildly warned, "I don't give a damn about Abby, she's is her own worst enemy she gets involved with people that she can't really control," She responded, "I don't think Carla has let on about me, that would send Abby reeling," Marlene noted. "I'm sure eventually Abby will find out, she's not so innocent and she's a conniving bitch Marlene," She argued.

"Does everyone have their practice assignments?" Kurt questioned holding the paperwork up in the air, the boys steadily peered at the worksheet before them. "Teaching the language of soccer plays?" Marlene picked as she walked up to him, "Just a little assignment on the terms of plays, that sort of thing," He answered with a shrug and a smile. "I know we've discussed this before but do you have a season schedule?" Kurt looked around for Stephanie, "Uh, yes, I asked Stephanie to print those," He squinted panning the bleachers for her. "Games will be Wednesday evenings and Saturday mornings, I apologize but I thought everyone had already gotten that schedule," He commented. "I could ask Matthew he may have put it in his back pack and forgot to give it to me," She answered, "Are you alright?" She further questioned, "I'm fine, Monday's are sometimes hard," Marlene crossed her arms, "I guess working from home makes it a little more difficult if your not sitting in an office," She concluded. "Yes it seems before I can even get out the door the office is calling and wanting a conference call," He added, "Well let me find my son, I have things to do at home," She remarked, "I'll see you Wednesday," She voiced, "Let me know if you don't find the schedule, I could email it to you," He sounded thinking of the conversation he had with David the day before. "Yes if you don't mind, Rebecca and I have a trip planned for Spain next week and Matthew will have to miss," Kurt arched his brow, "And how long will you be gone?" He carefully questioned her, "A week," She replied, "Ok, I'll get the schedule to you," He didn't hesitate, not wanting to cause her to become curious.

Rebecca with the lingerie portfolio in hand entered Tanja's office, "Good morning Rebecca," She motioned for her to sit down. "Tanja, I trust your stay in Paris was relaxing," She replied, "It was, I met with Henri and Angelo seems to be doing much better these days," She took the portfolio from Rebecca, "Laura and I have worked hard, however with Riga being right around the corner she has to focus on tying up any loose ends, Marlene and I will be taking the boys to Spain next week for some holiday time," She mentioned their upcoming trip, "Well deserved I'm sure," Tanja added, "Aaron should be back tomorrow, I had him pull some applications for an assistant for Laura," Rebecca reminded her, "Can we set something up for Friday? Thursday is our budget hearing and I want to make sure we have funding in order, have you thought about who might replace you?" Rebecca furrowed her brow, "I have, I think the obvious choice is Aaron, he knows the ropes and with his work here he has the experience necessary," She voiced firmly, "I couldn't agree more, let's just hope he accepts," She began to open the mail on her desk, "I will have Aaron call first thing in the morning, we could at least get two in, maybe more," Rebecca's tone was upbeat, "Well see what you can come up with," Tanja sat the mail to the side and viewed the portfolio, "I do like the name, nice," She further viewed the pages, "Nice, uh huh, work well done, I knew if you two could put your heads together " She closed the portfolio pleased with the work.

"Hey," Rebecca approached Laura, "Oh, hey, haven't seen you in a few days," She seemed distant to Rebecca, "Tanja reviewed our work and seems very pleased," She smile setting the portfolio down on the designing table, "Good," Laura continued toying with an evening gown she was working on, "Is everything alright?" Rebecca questioned, Laura didn't immediately answer she thought about the conversation between her and Abby and the accusations that lingered in her mind. "I'm fine, I've just been busy preparing for Riga," She didn't tell Rebecca what was really bothering her. "Budget meeting Thursday," Rebecca mumbled, Laura tightened her muscles thinking of Abby, "Not looking forward to that," Laura whispered under her breath. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Rebecca probed uncertain of Laura's mood, "Nothing just commenting about the budget meeting," She swallowed hard in a sigh. "I did talk to Tanja about an assistant for you, hopefully Friday we will have someone lined up," She added in conversation. "Is there anyway you could have lunch today?" Laura inquired, "I could," She replied and continued, "I know a little Chinese place not too far from here," Laura cautiously grinned, "Sounds great, I'll get my purse," Rebecca walked down stairs.

Rebecca closed the menu after ordering, Laura looked around, "I've never been here before," She remarked beginning the conversation, Rebecca interjected, "You seemed off when we talked earlier, it's like something had you distracted, Laura's throat tightened she needed to tell Rebecca the truth, "Aaron will be back tomorrow," Rebecca worded as the waiter served their drinks, "I'll be glad when he comes back," Laura responded thinking of how she missed him. "Rebecca," Laura took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry about earlier, I, uh, something happened the other day," She became quieter, "What is it?" Rebecca asked outright, their food was brought to the table, "Abby approached me the other day and made an accusation," Rebecca frowned, "What do you mean?" Laura groaned, "Abby is very observant, when we embraced she saw us, I think she took it wrong," Rebecca was mum for a moment, "We shared a happy moment but I can see where she would use it as a way to get back at me," She bit into her peppered steak, Laura's hand found it's way to her throat rubbing it in an attempt to relax. "I was very upset by what she said and our conversation wasn't very kind, Abby is resentful, I won't argue that," She hesitated sitting her fork down, "But I'm not so sure she was totally wrong either," Laura remarked waiting for a comment from Rebecca, "I don't understand," She stated unaware that there was an attraction, "Please don't be angry, I never meant for this, this to happen," She stuttered a bit, "Nothing has happened," Rebecca reminded her. "Laura, I know you aren't or haven't been seeing anyone, maybe it's the thought of being alone," She finished her lunch as she talked.

Laura felt she wasn't getting her point across, "Do you find me attractive?" Rebecca could only stare, "I do," She answered. Do you think I'm appealing," Her jaw tightened as she gazed into Rebecca's eyes, Rebecca laid her napkin on the table, "Yes," She thought for a second, "You remind me a lot of Katherine," Laura settled a bit, "I've never had an attraction for a woman, it doesn't mean I wouldn't date women, I've just never thought of a woman in that way," Rebecca rested her hands on the table, "So you aren't certain of your sexuality?" Laura chuckled, "I wouldn't say I was gay, just attracted to someone that happens to be another woman," Rebecca absorbed what she was saying, "I must say I'm flattered but I would never cheat on Marlene, you should be careful around Abby if she ever over heard you saying anything she might use it against us both," Laura cut in, "I hope you don't tell anyone about our conversation, I know you have no interest in me and I wouldn't let myself put you in that situation, I just felt you should know before you heard some malicious rumors that Abby might start," Rebecca picked up the tab her eyes tracing the curves of Laura's lips, "I thought you were interested in Aaron," They began their walk back to LCL, "I was at first but Aaron isn't the settling kind and I can't compete with the likes of Sophia," Rebecca stopped to face her, "I never understood that attraction at all," She giggled. Laura felt a great relief encompass her.

"What's it like with Marlene?" Laura's curiosity was spiked, "I've been in love with her for a long time and I can't see me with anyone else, she's the sweetest person I know, she's caring and intelligent but sometimes naïve to a fault and she's an excellent mother, cook, wife," Rebecca snickered. "How lucky you are," Laura noted as they walked along the sidewalk, "It wasn't always good though, there's always dissatisfaction with satisfaction, I guess you could say, when we first renewed our friendship it didn't take me long to fall in love, I was tormented in those days, all I ever wanted from her was for her to just love me back, to admit that she felt the same as I did," Laura stopped they looked at one another, "You were with Katherine for a long while," She was perplexed, "I was, Marlene and me, we," She stuttered, "I worked all the time trying to get ahead make a real name for myself, I left her at home she became lonely and felt displaced, I cheated and hurt her to the point she left me, it was for the best and I had to accept that our relationship was over, I didn't move on right away," Laura interjected, "Did you love Katherine?" She quizzed, they began to walk again, "I will always love Katherine, I have very fond memories but when Marlene returned I knew there was no way I could love Katherine in that sense, Marlene wanted me back, that's where Abby comes in, I fought what I felt about Marlene, I certainly didn't want to hurt Katherine the way I hurt Marlene, Marlene tried and decided to play the waiting game, Abby and Marlene began to date, I couldn't handle it and I cheated on Katherine, I felt like a rogue, not being able to control myself, make up my mind," She rehearsed, Laura was taken aback by Rebecca's confessions.


	42. Chapter 42

**FORTYTWO.**

 **To have and have not**

Laura stopped Rebecca before they entered LCL, "Hey, I'm sorry, my attraction to you, I think, is a normal process, however I don't want it to ruin my working relationship with you," Rebecca mildly grunted, "As I said, I'm flattered, any woman would find you attractive but I'm married and I'll remind you that I won't cheat on Marlene," Laura groaned, "I'm not asking you to, not at all, I just don't want what we have as a working team to be marred or rumors to start," Rebecca managed a grin, "I'll bare that in mind, no really, I won't let it ruin our working relationship and yes lets keep it between us, rumors can fuck our lives up," Laura laughed at Rebecca's comments. They re entered LCL, Rebecca looked up the stairwell to see Abby staring at them, "Speak of the devil and don't look now but the vulture is eyeing us," Rebecca spoke quietly not wanting anyone else to hear them, "Laura," Tanja called from her office door, "Can I see you a moment please," Laura shifted an eye to Rebecca, "I wanted to thank you again, I should see what Tanja needs," She sounded as Rebecca stared at Abby giving her a firm look. Abby began to turn and walk away, Rebecca rushed up the stairs, "Abby, I would like a word with you," She caught up to her, "Can I help you with something?" Abby new she was about to be stormed by Rebecca, "How dare you," She started to say, "Rebecca, I know what you're going to say," Rebecca crossed her arms Abby stared with contempt.

"I guess Laura told you what I said," Rebecca bit her lip, "She did, I don't get it, really, you have nothing better to do then to stir trouble, what a pity, screwing my cousin isn't enough for you?" Rebecca caught Abby in a pinch her jaw dropped trying to process what Rebecca had just said, "Cat got your tongue?" Rebecca worded sarcastically, "Mind your own business," She lashed out, "Mind my own business, hmmm, this involves my family Abby, you are sleeping with my cousin, yet you still manage to take a stab at me, stop making false accusations that aren't true, Laura is innocent," Abby chimed in, "Laura is not innocent, you can't tell me you don't feel that vibe, the way she looks at you, the way she embraced you the other day closing her eyes," Rebecca raised her hand, "What are you trying to make out of this?" She further questioned. "I told Laura she should be careful around you, after all you've cheated before, how is she any different? Look at her Rebecca she's Katherine made over, charming, beautiful, a designer," Rebecca grunted loudly, "Marlene is my wife, you have had years to grovel and complain, stay out of my life and you should know that you aren't the only woman in Carla's life, you'll never be anything but a whore under her sheets," Rebecca strongly goaded turning and walking away leaving Abby to stew in anger.

"Can I see you a little later?" Abby requested of Carla by phone, "Sure about six? I could come by," She mentioned, "Ok," Abby was short with her comment, "Abby is everything alright? You sound a little upset," Carla noticed she walked over to the door of her office and closed it, "Abby, are you there?" She worried, "I'm ok, really can we just see each other tonight?" She composed herself returning to her office a place that had become a safe haven. "I'll be by about six then," They hung up. Abby sat to her desk the words that rang from Rebecca's mouth echoed like thunder through her head, "Carla isn't going to be happy about this," She whispered under her breath she laid her face in the palms of her hands, a knock came to the door of her office, "Yes what is it," She groaned loudly, Laura entered, "Tanja asked me to bring these documents up," Laura briefly looked at them, "We are ready to interview an assistant for me," She gazed at the sad face Abby had, "I guess you know Rebecca confronted me," She stood up grabbing the documents from her, "I told her the truth," She answered firmly, "You told her what you wanted her to hear" Abby remarked, Laura looked away, "Look, I try to get along with everyone here, you started something very wrong and it could've been devastating if rumors began," She admonished truthfully. "Doesn't have to be me that starts them," She responded giving Laura pause as to what she was saying.

Helena and Mark sat at the kitchen table playing a game of scrabble, "So do you know how much longer you'll be staying in Germany?" She asked as she rolled the dice, Mark eyed her shrugging his shoulders, "How long do you plan to stay?" He cracked jokingly, "Well I have an interview in a few weeks, we will see," She placed the scrabble chip on the board, "Do you plan to take that job if they offer it?" He commented, "They would have to accept the people I plan to hand pick for certain positions," She answered, "Like Roger?" He inquired, "Maybe," She replied with a stare, "I suspect my mother and Ansgar will return to Canada soon for a visit and I can't see me staying," He worded, "Do you miss home?" She probed, "I do, some, I miss my friends, they text as I do but I have enjoyed my time here," Helena stood up and headed to the refrigerator, "Care for a beer?" She looked over to him, "Yeah, sure," He got up from the chair and twisted off the cap of the beer she handed him. They tipped their bottles to one another, Mark lowered his head, "I will miss this old place," He snickered. "I will too if I decide on this job, I had planned to spend some time with my nieces and nephews before they return to school," He moved closer to her sitting the beer on the counter next to the sink, "Will you teach them to dig in the dirt?" Helena grinned, "Rebecca's boys seems to enjoy dirt, Zoey, not so much," She laughed, "You are so beautiful," Mark remarked taking her into his arms, "Please don't," She turned away from him.

Abby paced the floor in the living room of her apartment as a sharp rap to the door came, "Abby," Carla voiced resting her lean figure against the doorway, "Come in," She replied closing the door behind her, "What's wrong? You appear to be angry about something," She winced staring at a sober Abby, "I had a conversation today with Rebecca," Carla crossed her arms sighing, "About what? Don't you work in the same firm?" She questioned with some tension in her voice, "She knows about our affair she confronted me about it," Abby walked to the sofa and plopped down, Carla joined her, "So what," She remarked, "I thought you wanted to keep it a secret, how did she find out?" Abby was perplexed, Carla moaned lowly, "Ansgar saw you leaving the orangery one night he confronted me in front of the family, I guess someone told Rebecca," She answered to the best of her acknowledgement. Abby pondered for a moment thinking back to their conversation, "She made a very ugly comment," She finally blurted the words out, Carla had a look of dismay, "Ok, I'll bite, what did she say?" Abby frowned, "That I wasn't the only one in your life and that I was nothing but a whore between your sheets," Carla could hardly breath listening to those words echo through her mind. "I'm sorry," Carla felt disjointed and ashamed, "Her words don't hurt me, I have way too many battle scars where she is concerned," She uttered. "But I have to ask, who else is in your life?" Carla swallowed hard unsure of how to answer her question.

"You're home late, " Marlene met Rebecca at the door, "I know, I wanted to get a few things done, Aaron will be back tomorrow, Laura is prepared for Riga and Tanja and I will have to interview assistants on Friday, oh and the budget meeting Thursday but I will be there for Matthew's game tomorrow," Marlene clutched a chattering Rebecca by the waist, "Stop talking, Ruth has your dinner in the oven," She kissed her as she said it, "Where are the boys?" She questioned peeking her head towards the den, "They're upstairs playing a game," Marlene paused," Until they make Wolfgang cry," She giggled lightly, Rebecca sat down to eat, "How was your day?" She asked, "Matthew had practice early and I went though the closet to see what we have to wear while we are on our trip," She offered, "Care for wine?" She further quizzed, "Yes, chilled red please," Marlene fixed them each a glass, "Our flight leaves Monday, do, you have Matthew's schedule?" She asked, "Yes he'll miss two games," She replied handing her a glass, "I'm excited about this trip, we need to get away," She mildly complained, "We haven't really been anywhere," Marlene noted, "We never could, babies, my job, your career," She casually reminded her. "So, your day how was it?" Marlene questioned, Rebecca pushed her plate away and swigged her wine, "I, uh," They were suddenly interrupted by Wolfgang, "Mommy Brandon won't give me the dice," His bottom lip was puckered out, Marlene picked him up, "Hi mommy," He raised his hand to Rebecca. "Wolfgang," She bent over and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to take him back upstairs and find out what's going on," Marlene stood up taking Wolfgang by the hand, Rebecca thought of her earlier conversations.

"What are you not telling me Carla?" Abby probed moving herself a little closer to her, "It's nothing, I think that Rebecca feels you are a threat, maybe," She shook the tight locks of her curly head, "I'm not a threat, Marlene decided for her not me and I've tried to move on," She implored, "But you still dislike Rebecca," Abby interjected, "You haven't answered my question, I understand if you want to see someone else but don't keep me in the dark, I don't like being called a whore between your sheets," She furrowed her brow pursing her lips, "I think she was just reflecting on my past," Carla tried to stave off her unwanted comments, "I doubt it," Abby wasn't playing along, "I'm not seeing anyone, really, if I was I would tell you, we've talked about our relationship, its open, if you chose to see others then who am I to stop you," Abby's finger pulled Carla's chin up, "So if I wanted to see someone else you wouldn't play the jealousy card?" She teased in a mundane tone. "No, I wouldn't, its not me, I enjoy what we have, no strings attached," Carla calmly mentioned, "I still think you aren't being honest with me, I don't like surprises and I certainly don't want the pain or the embarrassment," She kindly warned, "I promise," Carla motioned continuing, "And I will talk to Rebecca, I think she's being unfair and unkind," Abby placed her fingertips to Carla's lips, "I don't want you to speak for me and I don't want to be caught up in some family situation either, I will have to deal with Rebecca very little after Tanja takes control over LCL," Carla groaned, "Yes but Rebecca will be in total control of LCL if Tanja decides to leave," Abby placed her lips to Carla's kissing her softly, "I don't want to talk anymore," She began to unbutton Carla's blouse.

Mark knocked on the door of Helena's bedroom, "Mark," She softly spoke opening the door, "Earlier, I," He stared at her with longing eyes. Helena grasped his shirt pulling him into her room they kissed passionately, Mark ran his fingers through the fine strands of her hair, "I, I" Helena stopped him, "Don't talk," She lifted his shirt over his head exposing a finely rippled abdomen and stern chest, Mark held Helena closely, "I want you so much," He whispered, "But only if you want it as much as I do," He pled she kissed him gently, "Make love to me," She begged the alcohol she drank earlier had a soothing effect on her, Mark slowly undressed her she stood naked in front of him he touched then kissed her breasts she unzipped his jeans exposing his manhood they laid naked in bed, his bulge putting pressure against her mound he entered her she could feel the throbbing pleasure of each stroke. Mark kissed and nibbled at her ear, Helena arched her head back moaning her thighs on fire. "It feels so good to be inside of you," He groaned loudly upping his rhythm. They made love throughout the evening Mark satisfied that he had earned the respect of the woman he had spent most of his days trying to impress.

Marlene sat in front of the vanity removing her makeup, "Are the boys all in bed?" She asked Rebecca as she entered the door of the bedroom, "They are, I just don't understand how Wolfgang gets so dirty," She climbed into bed covering up, "He's a boy, I think it finds him," She stripped heading for the shower. Rebecca laid in bed her hands tucked neatly behind her head as she gazed in thought at the ceiling Laura and their conversation came to mind. "Rebecca," Marlene startled her from thinking, "Yes," She smiled her heart beating fast, "I need to tell you something," She became serious, Marlene stared, her finger tracing the side of Rebecca's face.

"I had it out with Abby today," She began to say," Marlene quickly interrupted, "You can't tell her she can't see Carla Rebecca," Rebecca grimaced, "She has chosen to pick on Laura," Marlene squinted her eyes, "What do you mean?" Knowing Abby all too well, "She thinks Laura has an interest in me," She worded not holding back, "Starting rumors isn't going to be tolerated by Tanja," She added as she further listened. "I had lunch with Laura today and we talked about Abby, needless to say she was upset at her accusations, seems Abby saw us embrace over our design efforts and she took it as being a sexual advancement," Marlene sighed deeply, "Abby wears her feelings on her sleeve, I just don't get it, she looks for reasons to slam you, what did Laura have to say about this?" She muttered, "She told me she wasn't sure about what she felt she finds me attractive and appealing but had never had an interest in women before, I asked her about Aaron and she told me she couldn't compete with the likes of Sophia, I was shocked by her revelations," Rebecca relayed, "Sounds to me like there might be some feelings towards you, uncertain, but she's lonely too I guess," Marlene rolled over on her back, "What did you say in your defense?" Rebecca swallowed hard, "That I was happily married and that I loved you and wasn't interested in her sexually or otherwise," She answered truthfully. "If Abby ever got wind of that she would use it against you both," Marlene surmised, "I think your right but you know and that's all that matters," She bent over and kissed Marlene good night.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Tristan caught her rummaging through the closet, "I'm looking for a pair of heels, I feel much better and I'm ready to go back to work," Tristan grabbed the shoe box from her, "You can't be serious," He placed the shoe box back on the shelve he took her hand and led her from the closet, "I don't want to argue with you Tristan," She pulled away from him, "Did you hear what the doctors said?" He raised his brow, "Obviously not," His tone heated, "I don't want to lose my job, it may not mean a thing to you but it does to me," She raised her voice, "Where is this coming from?" He asked loosening his necktie, "I love my career and laying around all day, sulking in boredom is not for me," Tristan clutched both of her arms, "Look at me Emily," She didn't want to, "I understand your boredom, take up a hobby, sew clothes here," He pointed to the floor with his index finger, "But you can't be on your feet that much and certainly not in heels," He replied slipping his suit jacket off. "I want my job back," She complained, "Are you listening to yourself?" He grumbled, "Tristan you don't know how I feel inside," He sat next to her on the bed, "You're pregnant or does that mean anything to you?" His concern registered in his voice, Emily took notice. "Look I know you're worried but I promise I'm as good as I was before I became pregnant," She tried to convince him, "Somehow I don't believe you," He began to reason out their conversation. "Where is Zoey?" He asked changing the conversation, "She's in bed have you looked at the time," She demanded in question, Tristan took in a deep breath, "Is this what this about, me working late a lot?" He wanted to know, Emily hung her head Tristan could sense there was trouble brewing.


	43. Chapter 43

**FORTYTHREE.**

 **I won't tell another lie**

Carla arose from Abby's bed she could feel the touch of Abby's hand caressing the small of her back, "It's getting late and I have to go," She cocked her head back. Abby laid there, eyes closed and breathing easy, "Hey," Carla nudged her, "You're not going to beg me to stay?" She questioned in a tease, "I'm not," She spoke lowly and continued, "I'm not, I'm fulfilled and as you've said in the past, this is not what this relationship is about that, there are no strings attached, you're free to go to your other lover," Her comments were startling. "That's not fair Abby," Carla worded firmly, "Fair?" She mumbled opening her eyes and gazing up at an uneasy Carla. "There really isn't anyone else," She stated again, "It doesn't mean you can't have fantasies about someone else," Abby insisted, "What are you talking about?" Carla played into her words, "I've thought about the tongue lashing Rebecca gave me, today the petty shit I had to take in wasn't so warm and fuzzy, I think you have an admiration for Marlene, something happened," Abby was right on target, Carla felt sick to her stomach her throat tightened at the sound of Marlene's name. "Alright," She winced standing up, "Please don't lie to me, I care very deeply for you but I won't be a pawn in your game," Abby warned climbing from the bed and slipping into her robe.

"I feel awful," Carla began to say, they walked towards the living room, "What happened?" Abby asked plainly, "You're right, I do care for Marlene but I managed to ruin our friendship," She shook her head her voice became rattled, "Go on," Abby implored, "I kissed her, I used our friendship as a way to find out if there was something between us, I thought she might feel the same way, we had become close, I could look into her eyes and sense something," She winced loudly, "I'm sorry for you," She clutched Carla by the shoulder, "But I can see you anymore, I mean," Abby stuttered a bit, "I was in love with her and I guess we both see her in the same light, a kind and giving person who's a beacon in anyone's dark night, I fell for those charms and let them take me over," A tear fell to her cheek. "I never meant to hurt you or her, I was stupid to think she might possibly care," Carla admonished but understood how Abby felt. "She told Rebecca about the kiss I assume?" Carla looked back up to her, "She did, I thought if I begged enough and tried to use it as mistake our friendship would be strong enough to keep it a secret," Abby laughed lightly, "One thing you will learn is that Marlene is in love with Rebecca and I can't really blame Rebecca for this, she was angry and has lost her trust in a family member," Carla swallowed hard, "It will take me awhile but I will manage to right this wrong I've created," She walked to the door, Abby stayed back and watched her as she quietly left her heart breaking over the truth.

Tristan with Zoey in hand slowly walked up to the bleachers taking a seat next to Rebecca, "Sorry I'm late," He had a grim look, she smiled, "I'm glad you could make it," She stated, Marlene walked up with Wolfgang, "Marlene," He commented, Zoey and Wolfgang began to play, "Emily has decided to return to work," He put his elbow on his knee resting the side of his face in his palm, "What," Rebecca looked at him. "Yes," They were suddenly interrupted by a score Matthew had made, "We will talk after the game," She worded as they cheered Matthew on. The remainder of the game was intense with the dragons winning on a last minute goal, "Matthew," Marlene clutched him, "Way to go," Kurt met them, "Matthew was good, we will miss him next week," He placed his hand on the top of his head roughing his hair up, "Boys, team meeting in the middle of the field," Kurt pointed. "Mommy, can Zoey spend the night? Please mommy," Wolfgang begged, Rebecca looked up to Tristan, "Let her stay, I'm sure you and Emily have a lot to talk about," Tristan pulled Rebecca off to the side, "Is there anyway you could talk to her, I mean, I'm worried Rebecca," Tristan wasn't complacent. "You need to make her understand Tristan, you have to live with her day after day, she's carrying your child and if there's too much stress at work you could lose both her and the baby," She rehearsed, "But I will talk to her," Tristan breathed in a sigh of relief, "She wouldn't listen to reason, I'm working to try and stay caught up, I'm not there as much as I should be, the next few months are critical and if I'm caught up then I can take the necessary time with her," He replied, Rebecca studied the tired look on his face. "I'll stop by and pick up a bag for Zoey and try and reason with her," She tapped the lapel of his jacket, "Thank you Rebecca," He embraced her.

"Matthew improves every time he plays," Kurt noted as they walked along the sideline, "Yes he is talented," Marlene shifted an eye to him, Kurt rubbed the whisker stubble on his face, "I guess there isn't any way he can stay with Erik and I," He took a chance by asking. Marlene paused as they faced one another, "No, nothing is more important then family time," Kurt lowered his head, "I had to try," He chuckled looking back up to her, "Kurt," Marlene began, "Matthew is very skilled and has talent but soccer isn't everything, you can't build the team around one player," She mildly argued, "I know, I know," He motioned with his hands, "It was just a try, we are doing so good," Marlene interjected, "Even with a good player you will lose, winning isn't all its about, this is suppose to be a learning experience," Kurt crossed his arms, "I see the educator is coming out in you, it's one of the things I admire about you," He begged to differ in a flirtatious manner. "Rebecca and I want what's best for our son's we don't want to stop them from enjoying what they're doing, they won't learn if we do, Matthew loves this game and we both have encouraged him but I don't want him thinking he's the only one that can win the game," She made it plain her feelings. "And I have to respect that, I just see me in him, that kid with all the talents and makings of a fantastic player," Marlene listened to him ramble, "He's not Erik Kurt, he's not your son, I'm grateful for what you see in him, you can't blame Erik for not being exactly like you, Erik is talented too and he's your son, Matthew is his friend and teammate, you can't put that kind of pressure on Erik to perform like Matthew, its not fair and I won't be privy to it," She explained with rationality, "We will be back a week Sunday, Matthew will be here the following Monday for practice," Kurt gazed at her, "Have a safe trip," He remarked watching her walk away.

Kurt sat alone on the bleachers in thought some of the boys were still kicking the ball around on the playing field. "I see you haven't given up," David goaded sitting next to him, Kurt grunted, "I'm disappointed in myself," He admonished, "And what do you mean by that?" He looked to the anxiety in Kurt's face, "Matthew will be out the next two games, vacation," He answered David resting his chin on his arm, "Why now? We are in the middle of the schedule," He complained loudly, "Because they've had it planned and I asked if Matthew could possibly stay with us she told me no outright, they're very bonded," He further remarked. "What's going on with you?" David prodded, "I believe I'm falling in love with her," He cocked his brow feeling out of sorts, "I think you fell for her the moment you meet her she's beautiful," He added, "I can't do anything about it, I have to accept the fact that she's married and loves another woman," He smirked, "Have you lost the fight in you," David asked leaning back against the bleachers, "I can't do it," David cut in, "Where's your fight?" He voiced again. Kurt sighed looking out and watching Erik trying desperately to make a goal, "I told her I saw Matthew, his skills in me," He cleared his throat continuing, "She told me that Matthew was not my son and that it wasn't fair to put Erik in a situation," David listened keenly, "Well she's right about that, I think she knows deep down what you feel for her and she's just trying to process it," David advised tapping Kurt's knee, "I wouldn't give up, see you Friday," He left Kurt feeling a sense of loneliness.

Rebecca rapped on the door of Tristan and Emily's room, Emily answered, "Hey how was the game?" She questioned letting her in, "Good, they won," She winked and sat on the bed next to her, "Zoey is staying the night, I came by for a bag, really we should just have something set up for her so I don't have to pick up something for her every time," Emily grinned, "She does love Wolfgang," She voiced, "I think if he could marry her tomorrow he would," They both had a laugh, "Not to change the subject but how are you feeling?" Rebecca casually asked, "I'm good, actually I told Tristan I was ready to return to work," She stood and showed Rebecca a sketch she had been working on, "Don't you think it's a little soon?" She quizzed taking the sketch from her, "I really feel good, I don't have to stand on my feet, I could sit and draw," She mentioned, Rebecca had her eyes on the paper, "I have know doubts about that but the stress of getting things ready and Tanja she's back today and her good mood won't last very long," She warned her, "I think I should be given the chance, Tristan won't listen he thinks I should just sit here day after day," Rebecca stared at her thinking about how Marlene did the same thing as she worked day and night trying to get ahead at LCL. "I understand you," She sighed trying to get her point across, "But you didn't have a good pregnancy the last time and this one hasn't started off very well either, please just think about it, you could sew and draw here," She handed her the drawing back.

Helena paced staring at her cell phone, guilt flooded her, "What have I done, what have I done," She cried out loud she grabbed a tissue wiping her eyes, "Helena," Rebecca opened the door, "Rebecca, I," She hurried towards her weeping sister, "Are you alright," Helena plopped on the bed in shame and frustration, Rebecca joined her, "Helena talk to me, what's wrong?" She pled with her, "I've done something heartless and stupid," Rebecca groaned, "What now?" She tried to calm her, "You know I've committed to Roger," She sniffed wiping her eyes again, "Yes but isn't he away on business for awhile?" Helena swallowed, "He is, that is what's so hard, I don't know when I'll see him again," She worded in sorrow, Rebecca cut her big brown eyes to meet her sister's, "Helena am I missing something here?" She became serious questioning her. "Roger says he care deeply for me and he's hoping we will connect again if I get the job in Greece," She shook her head, "What if I don't get the job? He's dedicated to what it does and I can't see him changing his plans Rebecca," She relayed, "Ok but if this guy cares for you as he says he does then why are you crying?" She asked out right. "I've had concerns about it since he left and as you know I've been keeping company with Mark quite a bit," She lowered her head uncertain she should share the sexual encounter she had with him.

"Yes, Mark seems like a gentleman," She replied kindly, "He is, I've enjoyed our talks but," She stumbled over her words a bit, "But what?" Rebecca's interest was heightened, "I did something I shouldn't have and feel really shitty," She looked at her, "And what was it you did?" She placed her hand on Helena's shoulder, "I slept with him," Her heart rate quickened waiting on a response form her sister. "Hmmm, he's a, little young, isn't he?" Helena frowned, "You don't think I don't know that, dammit," She stood up looking away, "There was a reason you did what you did, you must feel something for him," Rebecca surmised, "He's had an interest in me since he's been here, Ansgar has warned him about it and Monique had her own concerns about his feelings for me," She told her "Has he pressured you into something you didn't want?" Rebecca wondered, "At first, I told him I wasn't interested but he was persistent in a kind way, things happened and we had a few beers, one thing led to another and I woke up with him in my bed, how will ever face him again, worse then that his mother," She wept again. "I'm afraid letting him take advantage of you will only lead to more encounters, are you sure you can handle what he's about to throw at you?" She made Helena stop and think. Helena shrugged her shoulders, "Please don't say anything, I have a lot to think about and I don't need interference from any of our family members," She voiced strongly, Rebecca agreed. "I should go, Marlene is waiting, we have Zoey, Emily has it in her head that she want's to return to work," Rebecca stood up from the bed shaking her head. "If you need to talk," She looked back at Helena, "Thank you Rebecca," She left her with time to think about what she needed to do.

Marlene met Rebecca at the door. "I made lunch an hour ago, where have you been?" Rebecca sat Zoey's bag off to the side, "I visited with Emily and," She looked around, "Everyone is outside with Ruth, what's up?" She followed Rebecca to the dining room she sat down to eat her lunch, "I'm worried about her she thinks she can just return to work and there won't be any stress," She bit into her salad, "Tristan will have to have support from us, I mean we can help with Zoey, but," She stopped talking, Rebecca took a drink of her water, "Emily can be stubborn, Tristan has his work cut out," Marlene sighed, "I was proud of Matthew today," She changed the subject, "Me too, it will be difficult for us to be gone and he not be able to participate with the team," She finished the chef salad Marlene had made her. "Yes, I couldn't believe Kurt actually asked if her could stay with him and Erik," Rebecca looked at her strangely, "And what did you say?" She became curious, "I told him know, that life wasn't all about soccer and that he couldn't build the team around one player," Rebecca reached over and kissed her, "Have you heard from your dad?" She quizzed, "Yes he and Biggie will be here Monday, Biggie has to finish up some paperwork and closeout her sister's accounts, I told him they could stay here but they might take a room at the castle." Rebecca got up from the table. "Thank you, care to join me upstairs?" Marlene put her hands on her hips, "I'm not really in the mood," Rebecca tugged at her waist, "I could change that," She teased, "I'll go ask Ruth to watch the children," She answered.

Rebecca filled the tub with hot steamy water adding lavender to it she eased into the tub her breast nipples hard from the touch of the hot water, Marlene entered the bathroom, "Take off your clothes," Rebecca ordered. Marlene slowly stripped sexually teasing Rebecca, "For someone who isn't in the mood," Marlene climbed in sitting across from her, "Hmmm, I smell lavender," she mused her index finger tracing the split between Rebecca's breasts, "I thought a little something relaxing might change your mood," She bent forward kissing her lips, "You're all I need, lavender is a nice touch however," Marlene stopped her chatter gazing into Rebecca's eyes, "What are you thinking?" Rebecca questioned, "We should enjoy tonight because I have an idea that when we are on holiday we won't be able to play," She giggled loudly, placing her hand to her mouth, "I rented a flat with three bedrooms, nonsense," Rebecca took her soapy hand clutching Marlene's arm, "You always amaze me, thinking of us," She turned her cheek aside shrugging her shoulders, "I always want us to find new and different challenges," She relayed, "Rebecca, I know you think that in order to keep our sex life alive we have to try new and different places, but," Rebecca hushed her, "I'm not always a bedroom person," She became serious, "I'm not asking you to be, what I'm saying is that no matter what or where, I love you, for you and how you make me feel," She honestly answered, "Stop talking and kiss me," Rebecca smiled widely taking her into her arms.


	44. Chapter 44

**FORTYFOUR.**

 **Life and family**

Tanja met Rebecca and Laura in her office after a brief lunch, "Well that interview wasn't very productive," Tanja complained as, she put gloss on her lips and began to straighten her hair, Rebecca tossed the interview folder down on her desk, Laura remained quiet, "One more," She looked around then down to her wrist watch, "Has anyone seen Aaron? He was suppose to be here today," She paced, "He was delayed in London," Tanja told her, "Well that solves that and when were you going to tell me?" She leaned over Tanja's desk facing her. "Rebecca, Aaron is fine just a flight problem, it was early when he called and he didn't want to wake you," She picked the interview folder up in a sigh. "Natalie Pierce," She announced, "Do any of us no a thing about her or her work?" She laid the folder back down, whispering under her breath, "Worrisome," Her remark cold, "She's here," Laura noticed her walking into the door a portfolio in hand, "Laura show her in," Laura opened the door and walked towards her, "You must be Natalie," Laura extended her hand, "Laura Navarrone, I'm the head designer here at LCL. Natalie smiled at her with a warm expression, "I'm pleased to meet you," she responded following Laura into Tanja's office, "Rebecca Von Lahnstein," She nodded at her, "Yes, I've heard a lot about your work," She quickly flipped her portfolio on the desk, "And this is Tanja, head of LCL," Rebecca motioned with her hand.

Natalie was an attractive blond with bright brown eyes, a shapely figure and a contagious smile, she seemed genuine to Rebecca. "So, could you show us what you have," Tanja prodded she smiled widely opening her portfolio. Rebecca looked over the drawings of the petite blond that stood before them, "Lovely," Rebecca commented, "That evening gown with the stole is amazing," Laura added with surprise. "Thank you, never could keep a boyfriend because all I ever wanted to do was sketch and sew clothes," Tanja cleared her throat, "Do you have any of those clothes you sewed with you?" Natalie looked at her opening her purse and unraveling a sleek summer styled evening dress, "Wow," Laura rolled the fabric between her fingers, "Nice work," Rebecca replied, they viewed a few more sketches in her pad as Tanja reviewed her resume. "Natalie, let us meet if you don't mind, we have a coffee bar, please have something to drink if you'd like," Tanja walked her to the door of her office, "I love her work," Laura spouted, Rebecca looked on awaiting a word from Tanja, "Her resume is clean, she's spent some time in London, looks like she worked at Gilford's" Tanja laid her folder back on the desk, "Gilford's of London is a great place for young designers to show off their work, impressive," Rebecca noted. "Laura have her to come back in," An agreement was made Natalie Pierce would become Laura's assistant.

Rebecca helped Marlene pack the last suitcase she had laying on the bed, "Well I think I have everything," Marlene relayed, "It's a good thing, how about the boys?" Rebecca asked, "Their suitcases are packed, I've, laid their clothes out they'll be wearing on the flight," She busily told her, "We should get them dressed," Marlene clutched Rebecca, "Go and get our paperwork together, I'll dress the boys," She shooed her from the bedroom. "Rebecca," Ruth called from the kitchen, "Will you be eating breakfast before your flight?" She inquired handing Rebecca a steaming cup of coffee. "I think we are going to stop at the little café by the airport and eat before we board our flight. "Good enough, I will miss you both and the boys," Rebecca grinned, "But you will also enjoy the time alone," Rebecca followed her back to the kitchen. "Still thinking of retirement?" Rebecca wondered if she had change her mind. "I have," She hesitated, "I will give you a date when you return from holiday," She smiled taking a sip of her coffee, "We will miss, I want you to know that Marlene and I understand," Ruth had a tear in her eye, "The last ten years has been the greatest, I will never forget the memories I've made here, those boys mean the world to me," She wiped her eyes, Rebecca could hardly breath thinking that Ruth would really leave. "Whatever you decide, you will have our full support, Marlene will need to think of hiring a new person, Ruth cleared her throat, "I will help the best I can," She remarked.

"How many will there be madam," The host, an older gentleman asked Marlene at the café they were planning to dine at, "Six please," The Host looked around as Rebecca rambled in through the door with four boys in tow "This way," The Host turned back to her, "Will you be needing a highchair?" Marlene looked around with a strange eye, "No chairs will do," They were seated. "Wolfgang, please don't swing your legs," Rebecca kindly ordered an elderly couple sat across from them, they watched with uncertain anticipation, "Can we have waffles," Nicholas blurted out, "Yeah waffles with blueberries," Brandon added, Marlene looked at Rebecca, the waiter came to the table, "We will have coffee please," Rebecca pointed to Marlene, "Mommy, mommy," Wolfgang tugged at her shirt sleeve, "Can I have milk?" Matthew peered over the menu rolling his eyes, "I think the boys will have waffles with juice," Marlene told the waiter, "Oh and milk for this one," She added to his check list. "I hate that I'm going to miss soccer," Matthew had a sad look," Marlene looked at him, "Not to worry you'll have the rest of the summer to play," She winced, "We will have waffles too," Rebecca shut the menu handing it back to the waiter. "Please be still and mind your manners, we are in a public place," Rebecca goaded under her breath keeping her tone down, "Yes mom," Nicholas lowered his head. The waiter brought their coffee and juice, "Where is Spain mommy," Brandon chirped, "Not far from here, we are going to the beach there and they have a big water slide," Marlene voiced sipping her coffee.

"Mommy will we get to go swimming?" Nicholas smiled as he asked, "You will," Rebecca assured him, "Play in the sand," Wolfgang giggled picking up his glass of milk with both hands as if he were trying not to make a mess. "Piper down boys," Marlene sweetly ordered breakfast was brought to the table, Rebecca cut Wolfgang's waffle, Marlene helped Nicholas and Brandon. They ate the their breakfast quietly as the elderly couple across from them watched on in ease, "Excuse me ladies," The elderly gentleman spoke, "Are those your boys?" He smiled clearing his throat. "They are ours," Rebecca told them, the elderly woman frowned for a second, "Are you sisters?" She questioned, her husband tapped her hand, "I think they're together dear," He responded, "Together how?" She asked her husband realizing they were really a couple, "Oh," She quickly felt embarrassed, "Yes, we are married and all four of these boys are ours," Marlene was quick to point out. "I'm sorry we didn't mean to intrude but seeing four children, boys," He lowered his head a bit in saying, "Are usually noisy, messy and out of control," Rebecca smiled, "I can't answer for the messy part because they are boys," Rebecca nodded and winked, "But they are good boys all the same," Marlene grinned widely in answer "I'm Matthew," He spoke first, "I'm Nicholas and this is my twin Brandon," He placed his arm across his brother's shoulder, "And I'm Wolfgang Gregor," He shrieked in his normal way causing the elderly couple to laugh, "It's been a pleasure, ladies, boys," He nodded as they got up to leave their table, "Once again thank you, we were able to enjoy our breakfast without rude interruption," Marlene and Rebecca giggled watching them leave the dinning room.

Helena answered the knock on her door, " Mark," She spoke surprised he was gracing her doorway at such an early time, "I just wanted to see you, please," Helena shook her head, "I wish what we did wouldn't have happened," He softly clutched the door, "Please let me in, we can talk, you've been evasive that last few days," He urged, "I really can't talk right now, I need time to think," She remarked attempting to close the door again. "Helena you can't ignore what happened between us, please listen to me," He implored, she let him in. "I know that what we did wasn't what you wanted or at least that's what your saying," He moved closer to her she could feel his breath on her skin as he gazed at her. "I'm not disappointed, I love you," He cried out, "Your just a young man, you really don't know what love is, "I'm twenty five and grown, I know you think my mother shelters me but I can think for myself and I want you, I love you, you're all that matters to me," He further begged. "Mark, I love Roger, why can't you understand that, I've ruined that though, I don't think you understand me," She complained her heart aching over her lack of ration. "I think you care about me Helena you just can't admit it," He reached his hand out to the side of her face, "Please don't," She pulled away from him. "Let me love you Helena," Mark pled. "I can't, I don't want to see you in this way, I've made a mistake and I've hurt the man I love and myself," she sniffled grabbing a tissue from the nightstand.

Elisabeth finished the monthly books closing the last ledger that lay on her desk, "Elisabeth," Ansgar entered a half smile on his face, "Ansgar," She replied he poured himself a tonic and water. "I have a proposition," He sat in the chair in front of her desk, "Ok so what can I help you with" She responded. "My wife," He took a swig of his drink, "Likes living here," Elisabeth smiled, "I'm pleased to hear that, the castle needs family to keep its old walls warm but I don't think that's why your really here," She eyed him he smirked, "Monique would like for Mark to stay as well," He stood up walking to the window tilting his glass as he stirred the liquid in it. "Well what does, Mark think?" She probed. "He doesn't know, Monique and I discussed it a few weeks ago but she hasn't pressured me about it," He cocked his head back answering her. "I don't think the family would have a problem with it, Helena will most likely be vacating the castle, Carla may decide to move back in and that would leave the orangery open," She relayed, Ansgar sighed, "Mark would need a job he can't live off his mother forever," He answered clinching his jaw, "What were you thinking?" She asked, "The forestry service, maybe an entry level position," He remarked sitting his drink glass down and slipping his hands into his trouser pockets. "I'm hoping Thomas Wolf will take the position, maybe Mark could assist him," Elisabeth kindly answered.

Ansgar swung around staring at her with a far away look, "I'm not really sure this kid will be interested, remember he's only visiting and has never lived outside of Canada," He sat back down, "Have you two made any progress at making amends?" Ansgar grumbled, "Not really, I think he just tolerates me because of his mother he doesn't want to make waves," He lowly answered. "And I'm sure that Monique asked you about this position for her son," He shook his heads listening to Elisabeth's remarks. "I love my wife and I wouldn't do a thing to disappoint her, hopefully his attitude will change and he will become a responsible man," He clamored. "Monique and I would love to travel but with Mark as a third person it makes it difficult," He finished saying. "Well we will have to see if Thomas takes the position or not," She replied, "So he hasn't committed?" Ansgar seemed surprised. "Seems Biggie's sister has passed away and he's in Stuttgart, I think they will return to Düsseldorf Monday," She answered to the best of her knowledge. "Thomas would be foolish not take the position, it would be more money and he could run things to his ability," Elisabeth listened to Ansgar talk, "Thomas is an able person and he knows his way around the business," She added. "I will talk to him when he returns," He mentioned leaving the room.

"Boys, please don't walk through the landscape," Marlene mildly scolded them, Rebecca slipped the key into the lock of the beachside house she had rented, "Smell that fresh air," She voiced loudly inhaling the warm salty breezes as they brought in their luggage from the shuttle car. Wolfgang ran around the terrazzo tiled floor, "Look mommy, I can see my reflection," He squealed, "Mom there's a cabana," Matthew became curious, "Matthew you and Wolfgang will sleep in here, Brandon and Nicholas you are over here," Rebecca pointed to each room, "Mom, you and I are in here," Marlene tugged at the strap on her suitcase rolling it behind her, "I already love it here," She tickled Rebecca's waist. "Stop it," Rebecca whispered, "You don't want to get caught now do you?" She winked with a smile. "Silly," They began to kiss, "I'm glad you planned this and we could surprise our boys," Rebecca dipped in her bag as Marlene talked she pulled out several brochures, "Lots of activities," Marlene noted, they sat on the bed together. "Mommy can we go swimming?" Wolfgang ran into the bedroom, "I'll help him with his bathing suit," Marlene stood up taking Wolfgang by the hand, "I'll change if you'll finish the boys, I think some relaxing time out on the beach is a good idea," She watched Marlene exist the room.

"I wanted to talk to you," Elisabeth stopped Tanja in the hallway of before entering the dining room, "Ok, the study?" Tanja politely asked, "I've signed the paperwork for the budget," Elisabeth slipped on her reading glasses, "Thank you," Tanja responded, Elisabeth handed her the ledger for the budget, "Sit down," Elisabeth kindly asked, "Tristan is concerned about Emily," She broached the subject, "Ok but isn't Emily on bed rest?" Tanja appeared perplexed. "Yes, however she's decided that she's needs to return to work," Elisabeth added, "LCL, is just fine without her, summer wear has passed she needs to focus on a spring collection but only after the baby's born," Tanja mildly argued. "Could you talk to her? Emily has begged Tristan not to say anything," Tanja clinched her jaw, "I can, yes," She got up from the chair, "After dinner, I will have a word with her," She assured Elisabeth. "Thank you, I think we are all worried for her the last episode she had should have been a wakeup call but Emily can be stubborn," She pointed out, Emily came waltzing slowly down the hall, "Tanja, hello, Elisabeth," She acknowledged them, "Emily, could I speak with you?" She looked strangely at Tanja as she asked. "Sure," They moved into the study, "Rumor, has it you want to return to work, do you think that's wise?" Emily was at a loss for words, "Emily, listen carefully, you don't have a good track record with babies, LCL is fine and you should start sketching a spring collection," She ordered, "Really, I'm fine Tanja and I know I'm missed," She implored, "Missed?" She chuckled in question, "Emily lowered her head. "Look, yes we miss you but your health and the health of this baby is most important, start sketching first thing, but from home, I want to see some results from you by the end of the week," She grinned impishly shaking her finger she left Emily wondering if Tristan had talked to her.

Marlene and Rebecca tucked the boys in, everyone exhausted after an afternoon in the sun, "Care for a glass of wine?" Rebecca asked Marlene opening the refrigerator, "Out on the veranda?" Rebecca nodded popping the cork on the wine bottle. They walked out and sat in the evening area the breezes from the beach cooling. Rebecca looked up to the star covered sky, "What are you thinking?" Marlene asked her catching her attention, "Nothing in particular, just about us, life, my sister Helena," She frowned arching her brow. "What's wrong with Helena?" She inquired thinking Rebecca would tell her, "She slept with Mark," She swigged her wine after telling her, "Oh, wow," Marlene groaned aloud. "Isn't he a little young?" Rebecca grinned, "Does it matter?" She smoothly spoke, "I guess not but I wouldn't have known there was an attraction there, I know they were out playing pool when we were at No Limits the other night she says she's showing him around and what about that Roger guy she so taken with?" Rebecca breathed in, "I'm not sure now, I don't really know all of what happened but if she really cared about Roger at all she wouldn't have allowed Mark in her bed," She shrugged her shoulders pouring them another glass of wine. "Helena's life is in a real mess now, doesn't she plan to leave before long?" Rebecca looked at her with some uncertainty, "I'm not positive about that either, Mark could be a turning point for her," She surmised bending over and kissing Marlene.


	45. Chapter 45

**FORTYFIVE.**

 **A FORE THOUGHT**

Marlene and Rebecca lay naked in bed, "Hopefully Wolfgang won't have a nightmare," Rebecca stated running her fingers into Marlene's and clasping them, "There's something that terrifies him, I just don't know," Marlene whispered her arm arched behind her head as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Things became silent a lonely cricket chirped outside the opened window. Rebecca frowned, "He doesn't seem to dwell on it though," She became vocal breaking the silence that shadowed the room, "It must be from your genes," She giggled, Marlene rolled on her side, "I never had night terrors," Marlene made it known, "Still, I don't understand what monster is after him, I mean we don't allow them to watch things that might terrify them," Rebecca noted, "I think sometimes his older brothers put things in his head," Marlene sighed in saying, "I'm tired, we've had a long day the sun drains me and makes me sleepy," She chuckled, "Good night then, Rebecca rolled over she could feel the tingle of sexual tension invading her, "Marlene," She rolled back over, "Hmmm," She poked her head out from under the covers, "I wanted a little romance, a dose would help you sleep even better," She teased. Marlene breathed in filling her lungs and making herself, come alive, "Kiss me," She softly ordered, Rebecca's lips met hers in a steamy kiss. "I think the wine has enhanced your mood," Marlene spoke quietly, "What makes you say that?" Rebecca lifted her body out from under the covers.

"Because that kiss was so romantic and tender," She answered, Rebecca mounted her, Marlene locked her arms around her waist she could feel the pressure of Rebecca's mound against hers pressing her, Rebecca moaned passionately as she pushed further into Marlene. "I want you inside of me," Marlene's blue eyes focusing in the dimly lit light of the bedroom, Rebecca's tongue and lips traced the outline of her body causing ridges of goose bumps to rise up on her exposed flesh. Marlene gave of herself by spreading her legs and allowing Rebecca to enter her with pleasurable force she arched her back raising her hips up, Rebecca's hands locked around her buttocks pulling her even closer. "More," She cried out she could feel the explosion within her about to happen she savored every moment of passion that surrounded her until she released herself boldly. Rebecca shimmied up from under the covers holding Marlene closely to her, "Let it go," She whispered in a trembling Marlene's ear, "Rebecca," She spoke in a gravely voice. "Shh, relax, enjoy," She further whispered, "I'm exhausted," Marlene finally voiced her hand clutching Rebecca's. "Just close your eyes and sleep," She turned over to face her, "I could but, I want to make love to you," She mildly implored. "Marlene," Rebecca started to speak then bent forward and kissed her, "It's ok really we can have another romantic evening, I just wanted to please you," She answered to a quiet and sleeping Marlene.

"Dr. Hess," Tristan brought his hand forward in a stern shake, Emily sat on the exam table, "Mr. Von Lahnstein, Emily," He nodded. "And how are we today?" He laid Emily back on the table and began to touch her extended belly, "You are really beginning to show," He voiced viewing her chart, "Your blood pressure is good," He sat the chart down, "I'm feeling fine, I would like to return to work," She casually begged. "I think you need rest, it hasn't been long enough, I want to run a few tests today and see how you're coping with this child," He kindly ordered. Emily sighed, "Test and more test," She stammered, "Emily," Tristan corrected her. "Emily, nothing is more important then this child and your health and your overall being is at stake," Tristan cut in, "Listen to what Dr. Hess is saying, I don't think you realize the severity of this," Tristan became angry. "I know how I feel and I know my body better than anyone, I feel awful just laying around and doing nothing," She complained in a rash way. "You have Zoey to keep you busy enough, you're only four months pregnant and you have a long way to go," Emily rolled her eyes at Tristan's comments. "Listen to your husband, what he's saying is true," Dr. Hess recommended. "Is it possible that I could return in some capacity?" She questioned him with an attempted smile, "To be honest, I don't see, if you plan to carry this child full term then rest with little or no stress is imperative," There was silence between them, "I'll have the nurse draw some blood," He scribbled on her chart leaving the room with tension filling the air.

Tristan lightly knocked on the door of the study, Elisabeth peered at him and motioned him in, "I need a drink," He worded, "Is Emily alright?" She became concerned, "Pig headed," He turned around guzzling the glass of warm scotch, "May I ask what happened?" Elisabeth probed. "Emily has it in her head that she should return to work, that she knows her body better then anyone and she feels just fine, fuck!" Tristan explained catching Elisabeth in a shocked situation. He slammed the glass back down on the credenza. "I thought Tanja talked some sense into her," She stood facing him. "She doesn't want to listen to her or Dr. Hess and certainly not me," He cried out. "I'm sorry, I thought the talk would make a difference," She stated, "Obviously not," He grimaced in answer. "Emily can't afford another bad pregnancy," She lowered her head crossing her arms, "You don't think I don't know that," His aggravation heightened. Tristan poured another drink, "I'm sorry, Elisabeth its not your fault but right now I'm really feeling shitty," His gripe noted, "I think some time away from the bank is probably what the doctor would order," He sat down loosening his necktie, "I think your right but Carla will have to take over the duties, you wanted to retire," Tristan implored. "I think she will understand and I certainly understand," She pointed to herself. "I don't know what else to do," A tear welled up in his eye as Elisabeth comforted him.

"Boy's not too far out," Marlene ordered, Rebecca watched Wolfgang playing in the sand his plastic shovel in hand, "Mom, come swimming Matthew called to her she waded out, "Mommy what is that net for?" Brandon curiously asked, Marlene bent down to him, "To keep sharks from getting little boys," She grasped his waist tickling him. They all laughed playing in the water until exhaustion hit them. Marlene walked the boys back up to the spot where Rebecca had Wolfgang clutched in her arms, "I think we've had enough for today," Marlene spoke picking up the beach bag, Wolfgang slept tightly in Rebecca's arms. "I can't believe everyone laid down for a nap," Rebecca noted wiping the sand from a sleeping Wolfgang's feet, "I know, how often does that happen?" Marlene giggled, Rebecca laid Wolfgang next to Matthew, "Shh," She pulled Marlene by the hand closing the door, "A little sofa time and a chilled glass of wine is what's on my menu," Rebecca lowly laughed. Marlene poured them a glass and brought it to the sofa sitting across from Rebecca, "I'm enjoying our time here," Marlene began to say, "Yes relaxing and needed before you return to work and the boys back to school," Rebecca sat her wine glass down on the coffee table her look became serious, "Ruth," She mentioned in their conversation, "Yes, I know, I never hoped for this day that's to come," Marlene seemed sad, "She's been the best and has helped to raised our boys," She added. "I think we need to sit down with her when we get back, we're going to have to make a decision," Rebecca voiced gazing at Marlene.

Carla sat at the bar in No Limits swigging a shot of tequila and groveling to herself, "Where's your friend?" Ollie approached her she frowned, "And what friend would that be?" She slid the empty shot glass to Josie. "Abby," He answered surprising her, "Abby?" She really didn't want to talk about her, "Obviously you've been seeing her," Ollie retorted with a firm look. "Well not anymore she kicked me to the curb and for good reason," Carla took the shot glass from Josie and quickly guzzled it. "I can't imagine you being kicked to the curb," He picked with a grin he took her hand and led her to a quiet table away from the bar. "Abby isn't as upstanding as you might think," He began to tell her she kept her eyes focused on him as he talked. "What do you mean?" Carla played along, "You know what I mean, you're no fool and especially when it comes to a beautiful woman," Carla groaned loudly, "Well I must be slipping," She managed a giggle, "I seriously doubt that but there was a lot of turmoil between Marlene, Rebecca and her she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted," He remarked sternly. "Then why did she stay at LCL if she knew there wasn't a chance with Marlene?" Carla broached. Ollie sighed deeply, "Some people are glutens for punishment she's no exception, I think she's spent all of this time waiting for Marlene and Rebecca to fall apart," He was truthful with her.

"I don't think that will happen," She added, Ollie shrugged his shoulders, "That's a very strong relationship, you're friends with Marlene aren't you?" He quizzed unaware of what transpired between them. Josie brought Carla another shot of tequila, "No we aren't," She felt cold and embarrassed. "I don't understand," Ollie appeared shocked, "She hates me and for good reason," Ollie laughed, "Marlene isn't that kind of person," He assured her. "I don't expect for you to understand but I managed to throw away something very special," Ollie shook his head unsure of her motives. "Hey, you and Marlene can make up, be friends," He rubbed her shoulders as he spoke to her. "You're so kind and sweet," She smiled touching his face with her hand, "But I don't think that's really possible," She lowered her head feeling ashamed. "What could possibly be so bad that you can't attempted to make things better?" He asked curiously. "I did something stupid," She admitted, Ollie looked at her, "I kissed her," She swigged the tequila in the shot glass as she told him she could feel the burning of the warm liquid in her throat. "What were you thinking?" He asked outright, "Obviously I wasn't, I somehow thought she was a little lonely and I took our friendship as a step towards something of a romantic nature, dumb I know," She insisted. "I guess she told Rebecca?" He quizzed, "Yes, I begged her not to, I made a mistake and she was shocked and hurt by my actions," Carla shrugged her shoulders, "Can't say I blame her," She added.

Ollie sighed, "Marlene will never have feelings for anyone but Rebecca, that's a very strong relationship, Rebecca, I assume wasn't very happy," He voiced quietly. "No she wasn't and it was horrible, Rebecca confronted me, I wasn't really prepared for her sharp tongue and it hurt, I hurt because I ruined a relationship, not only with a friend but my own cousin," She commented with a shaky voice. "How did Abby find out?" He probed, "Rebecca, I'm sure and I had to come clean, I couldn't continue to lie anymore, it would have caught up with me eventually and Abby is just a friend with benefits," Ollie chuckled, "There's no such thing, obviously when you told her the truth it was too much to take where it concerned Marlene," Carla raised the shot glass motioning for another drink. "Yes, I would say your right, I've lied to her about it for awhile, I didn't take into consideration her feelings at all, I just went for Marlene with some hope she would be interested," She surmised. "And if something happened with Marlene how would you have handle Abby?" He questioned her, "I think that's water under the bridge don't you?" She was mildly sarcastic, Ollie furrowed his brow, "Now you're in a situation where you've played one against the other, drinking won't solve the problems you've created," He grabbed the shot glass from her as she wept.

"What are you thinking?" Rebecca asked Marlene as she brushed the hair back from her face. "Its too quiet in here," Rebecca looked out the window onto the cabana, "Looks like the boys are entertaining themselves," She walked back over to her, "They played hard yesterday and if we're lucky they'll do the same tonight," Marlene made a notion. Rebecca grinned impishly grasping her around the waist, "Actually I have a surprise," She kissed her, "A surprise?" Marlene appeared confused, "Yes, Jorge has set us up with his sister to watch the boys this evening so you and I can spend a romantic evening together," Marlene stepped back, "You never cease to amaze me, an evening out? And how did you arrange that?" She lean forward placing her hand behind Rebecca's neck and kissing her, "Jorge managed it with his sister she will have a movie for the boys, make popcorn," Rebecca relayed. "What time will she be here?" Marlene further inquired, "Around six," She answered, Marlene gave her, a silly half grin. "I think I should shower and get ready," Rebecca walked to the door, "I'll get the boys cleaned up and instruct them about their manners," She voiced, Marlene showered and changed. "You look beautiful," Rebecca quoted, "Yeah mommy your pretty," Nicholas responded, "Why thank you," She smiled as she answered, "Maria is on her way, "I've gotten the boys ready and fed, Wolfgang had hotdog mustard smeared on his face, "Wolfgang," Marlene spoke grabbing a napkin and cleaning his face.

Rebecca answered the knock at the door, "You must be Maria," Rebecca extended her hand out, "I am," They shook hands, "Please come in," She opened the door wider, "Hello, I'm Marlene," She greeted her, "And these are our sons, Matthew, Nicholas, Brandon and Wolfgang," They stared at her as she bent down to meet them, "I've heard so much about you all," Her smile warming her expression friendly, Wolfgang placed his arms around her neck, Maria giggled. "I think you've made a friend," Marlene voiced, Maria stood up setting her bag on the table, "I think we will have loads of fun and I have a good movie for us to watch, do you boys like popcorn?" She asked they all shook their heads. They exchanged phone numbers, Marlene and Rebecca headed out for an evening alone. "Wow, I can't believe we were lucky enough to get away," Marlene spoke as they walked hand and hand along the beach, "Isn't it beautiful here," Rebecca changed the conversation, "It is," She turned in front of Rebecca taking her into her arms, "I love you," She whispered, "I love you," Marlene echoed, "Come on I found a nice bar for a drink," She pulled Marlene by the hand kicking up the sand under their feet as they jogged off the beach and down a narrow street neatly aligned with shops, bistros and bars. Marlene paused for a moment, "La Bonita?" She questioned Rebecca, "Uh huh," She responded they both laughed.

Marlene and Rebecca took a seat at a table close by the bar, "Rebecca, I must confess I haven't been to a gay bar in," She rolled her eyes and thought for a moment, "In years," She chuckled. The waiter came to the table, "Red wine please," Rebecca pointed to them both, "Precisely," Rebecca finally answered with a twinge in her voice. "Dance with me," She took Marlene by the hand to a slow melody, "Hmmm, have I told you lately how lucky I am?" She questioned Marlene grimaced, "You tell me all of the time," They swayed to the music facing each other in a calm gaze. "I don't tell you enough mother of my children," She became more serious, "I love being the mother of your children," She teased back. Rebecca thought for a moment, "I look back to all those years ago, when we first reconnected, how shameful you felt about being pregnant and uncertain," Marlene touched her lips to hers, "We were very young Rebecca and that rape was so hard to deal with, when you supported me, I knew deep inside that I was beginning to have feelings for you, I couldn't keep a child I wasn't ready for," She pulled her closer. "I'm just glad you finally allowed yourself to give in to me, my love for you," She worded. "I think I'm a little dry mouthed," They moved back to the table, "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the ladies room," Rebecca left her at the table sipping wine, "Hello gorgeous," A woman walked up to the table, "Uh hello," Marlene raised the wine glass back up to her lips.

"Care to dance?" The young woman asked, Marlene looked around, "Sure," She moved to the floor with the strange woman, "I'm Marlene," She sauntered around her, "I'm Andrea," She pulled Marlene by the hand and further onto the dance floor, "You have the most mesmerizing blue eyes," She smiled, "And you have nice brown eyes," She responded not knowing what else to say, "I've never seen you here before," Andrea voiced, "I'm German," She remarked upfront, "Well I've always found German women to be very lovely," She eyed her over, Marlene snickered, "So do you frequent bars alone often?" Andrea probed further, "Uh, actually no, I," She stopped talking shrugging her shoulders, "Are you here alone?" She once again confronted Marlene, "No, I'm here with," Rebecca stepped by her side, "There you are, I've been looking for you, its time for dinner," She told Marlene and then shifted her eyes to the young lady that stood and stared at them, "I think my wife has had enough dancing for one evening," She grinned locking her arm in hers, "Can't take you anywhere," She picked. "I'm sorry but I asked the lady to dance," Andrea became uptight, "The lady your referring to is my wife of almost ten years and did I tell you with have four boys?" Rebecca's tone sarcastic. Andrea was speechless Marlene and Rebecca hurriedly left the bar.


	46. Chapter 46

**FORTYSIX.**

 **Surprises**

"Seriously, I can't take you anywhere," Rebecca joked tickling Marlene as they made their way down the beach slipping off their shoes and allowing the waves to lap over their feet. "That was fun, I might add," Marlene snickered clutching the straps of her sandals tightly, "Who was that girl?" Rebecca finally asked, "Andrea, I think she said her name was," Marlene squinted, "Hmmm and why were you on the dance floor with her?" She stopped locking her arms around her. "I don't know she asked me to dance and I thought you might be a little jealous if you saw me with another woman," Rebecca frowned, "Really?" She replied, Marlene began to dodge her they ran along the beach, "Come here you," Rebecca called after her tackling her as they both hit the soft sand with a thump, "Uh," Marlene grunted, "Are you alright?" Rebecca asked out of breath, "Yes silly," She quickly got up bounding away from her again. "I'm not jealous, on the contrary flattered that another woman thought you to be beautiful," She stated out of breath following her up to the cabana. They both sat in the lounge chair next to one another closing their eyes briefly, "Rebecca," Marlene started talking, "Yes Marlene," She knew she had something on her mind, "I want to try for a girl," Rebecca's heart raced at the sound of those words knowing eventually she would broach that subject. "I don't think this is the time or place to discuss a baby, we have four very fine children and before you say anything, I know they're boys but this is our holiday and I don't feel we should discuss it," She got up and walked inside leaving Marlene, alone and without another word.

Mark tapped lightly on Helena's door she answered he was rather surprised she did, "Please don't shut me out," He placed his hand tightly on the frame holding it opened. Helena remained quiet allowing him in, "Mark, we can't," She felt the shame and guilt from their recent encounter. "I know you feel angry, hell you might even feel regret that you've hurt Roger," He tried to be realistic. "It was a mistake, can't you see that?" She pled in question, "Is he here? I can tell you're lonely but I don't think its for him," Helena spun around, "Please don't drag that issue into this mess I've created, I care about him Mark, I want a life with him, we are a good match, we love the same things," Mark sighed, "Ok so he likes the same things you do, I can understand that being comfortable to you but if he really cared at all he would be here," He raised his voice. "He has a duty, you don't," She stopped short not saying anymore, Mark grimaced and then chuckled sarcastically, "So this is about me not being educated or worldly or even having a job," He became quite. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," She confessed not wanting to irritate him any further. Mark lowered his head, "You are right, I'm not like him or you in that manner, it doesn't mean I'm a loser either, I just want you to know that the love we made was the best I've ever had, I've never met a woman quite like you and I'll be damned if I give up," He walked out closing the door behind him, Helena perplexed by his words.

Dana finished changing Victoria, "Hello," Hagen walked in getting a suitcase from the closet, "And where are you going?" She asked surprised by his entrance and demeanor. "I have to make a trip to Hannover, the Peterson's have decided to use Titan after all, this is big," He clutched Dana's arm in a grin and wink, "That is good news but," He cut her off, "But what? This is big Dana, a possible future Kentucky Derby competitor," He remarked, "How long will you be gone?" She inquired picking victoria up and cradling her in her arms. "Just a few days," He placed jeans and shirts in the suitcase he had tossed to the bed. "What about the barn?" She began to ask, "Your dad, I talked to him earlier and he can supervise and you can oversee things as well," He answered his eyes steady on the suitcase he was zipping up. Dana sat to the bed, Hagen joined her his index finger rubbing Victoria's cheek to get a smile from her, "I'm going to talk to Jessica about Maxie while I'm there, it's time for a visit to Königsbrunn," Dana swallowed hard, "Do what you want, you ignore me and you certainly don't take my advise, it's a real concern, his asthma and allergies he's healthy there," Hagen groaned, "And he's my son Dana, what am I suppose to do? Just have things one way?" He stood up from the bed in emotion she laid Victoria down in the playpen, "I understand you feel its one sided, I won't argue that but we left Hannover because you felt it was what was best for our family, Maxie wasn't part of this move Hagen," She tried to reason with him. "I can change my mind, can't I?" He responded, "You can do what you want, don't let me stop you," She answered he bent down kissing her cheek and leaving her to ponder their future.

Rebecca had breakfast spread out on the table under the cabana, "Good morning," Marlene spoke with the boys following her out, "Looks good mom," Matthew took a seat, "Coffee?" She poured Marlene a cup Marlene lowered her head uncertain of Rebecca's strange mood the night before. "Hello," Kim walked from behind the curtain, "Kimmie!" Marlene exclaimed they embraced in a laugh, "Where's Emilio?" She inquired looking around, "He's tied to the business these days," She bent down to Wolfgang, "It's been a long time nephew," She wiped his brow with a grin of happiness, "Aunt Kimmie," He hugged her, Matthew, Nicholas and Brandon followed, "Did you arrange this?" Marlene elbowed Rebecca, "Uh huh, I did, I thought Kim, you and the boys would enjoy a nice visit, I need to go up to Barcelona today for a visit to LCL, I hope you don't mind, a cab will be picking me up in a bit and taking me to the boat, I should be back late this afternoon," She worded, "Well I certainly didn't know work would be involved," She seemed miffed "Tanja text me earlier Marlene, I have to at least attempt to resolve this problem before I leave here," She remarked sternly, "Kim, its good to see you, coffee?" Kim looked at both Marlene and Rebecca, "I wish I could, just juice," She looked down to her belly rubbing it, "Are you pregnant?" Marlene eyed her, "I am," She grinned in happiness. They sat down together to eat, "How far along are you?" Rebecca asked, "Four and a half months, we just found out yesterday we are having a girl," Marlene listened to her words her heart sinking to her feet. "I'm so happy for you, finally you and Emilio have waited a long time for this," She commented. "We are definitely excited, "Does dad and Dana know?" Marlene further inquired. "I haven't told them yet, we wanted to wait, make sure I was far enough along," She relayed.

Rebecca clutched her hand, "I'm so happy for you both, a child finally, you'll be good parents," She reassured her, "I have to catch a boat," She laid her napkin on the table, "Boys, be on your best behavior," Rebecca had their attention. "How are things?" Kim asked Marlene as they watched the boys playing on the beach, "Fine," She answered. "You seemed a little upset when Rebecca had to leave," She insisted, "Work has been and always will be an interference, they say jump and she asks how high," She answered firmly. "Marlene, aren't you being unfair? I mean Rebecca has a job to do," She crossed her arms staring at Kim, "I just think it's a little too much, she knows good and well we are on a holiday," Kim gave a half grin, "So how is Dana, dad?" She quickly changed the subject, "Fine and if Biggie agrees dad may take a temporary position with the forestry service, Ansgar wants no part of it," She answered, "He plans a trip here with his new wife next month, can't wait to surprise him," Kim chimed, "That's right you haven't met Monique," Kim eyed her, "What about her?" She was curious, "She's beautiful of course," They both snickered, "She seems to make my father happy," Kim spoke, "She keeps him in line," Marlene added. "Try not to be mad at Rebecca, if she can take care of a problem while she's here that means she won't have to leave when you go home, I want to spend the day with my sister, catch up, talk about baby names," She rubbed Marlene's arm in an attempt to ease her mind, Marlene managed a grin, "It won't be easy but your right we should focus on baby names," They embraced.

Carla read the newspaper at the breakfast table, Tristan entered, "I thought I was the only one here today," She looked around, "Elisabeth had a brunch date with Charlie, shopping I'm sure," He sat down across from her as he spoke. "Hmmm, how's Emily, haven't seen her much lately," She asked in concern for her, "Resting, whether she likes it or not," He replied she could hear the tension in his voice. "Tristan is she alright?" Her voice heightened, "She feels she's fine and should return to work," Justus poured his coffee, "I wanted to talk with you," He became pensive, Carla furrowed her brow, "About what?" She fished, "I've spoken with Elisabeth about this situation and she thought I should talk with you," He sipped his coffee. "Ok," She relaxed her tone, "Emily is being stubborn, she needs more frequent visits to the doctor's office, checkups, you understand," He rambled, "I do, I know she had a really rough go of it the last time," She responded, "I need to take a leave from the bank," He clinched his jaw as he spoke. Carla listened to his words, "And you wanted me to oversee things while you take care of her," She lead into the conversation, "I do, you're the only one who could handle the duties, I'm caught up on a lot of things, including the books, well except for LCL's budget ledgers," He shrugged buttering his toast. Abby came to Carla's mind, "I can help," She agreed, "Thank you, this means so much to us, I will be able to come in a day or two a week," He mentioned a pact was made between the two of them.

"Did you enjoy your visit with Kim?" Rebecca asked stirring the lemon and sugar into her cup of hot tea, "I did, you're later than I thought you'd be," She smirked. "Please don't be angry," She held her voice down not wanting to awaken the boys, Marlene sighed with contempt, "I don't care to discuss LCL business, its ridiculous, Tanja has her nerve calling you knowing full well we are on vacation, I wish you would turn that fucking phone off sometimes," She blurted, Rebecca gave her a strange look. "Shh, do you want to wake the boys? I cleared the situation which means I don't have to return here," She reminded her, Marlene thought of what Kim had said. "I hope this is the last time you have to jump through hoops for your family, they call you run like a wounded animal," She voiced rudely. "What is wrong with you?" Rebecca questioned under her breath and in a huff, "Not a thing, you'll never get it Rebecca," She got up from the table and made her way to the bedroom, Rebecca followed. "Is this because I refused to discuss with you about having a baby?" She asked frankly, "No it is not," She was quick to answer, "Then what? You knew all those years ago when I took this job I would have to squelch things," She watched Marlene dress for bed as she spoke. "For once, just once I hoped for a week of relaxation and quite," She grimaced, "But in order for you to make a move with out causing a scene you inject my sister into it," Rebecca bit her lip. "That's not true, I talked to Kim before we even left, I had no idea this issue in Barcelona would pop up Marlene," She gruffly voiced. Marlene stared away and then climbed into bed ignoring Rebecca's efforts to talk to her.

"Mommy, mommy," Wolfgang pushed on Rebecca's shoulder awakening her she looked around in a blur, "What time is it?" Wolfgang shrugged his shoulders. "Mommy why are you sleeping on the sofa?" He questioned her in his meek voice she sat up quickly, "Where are your brothers?" She felt her body was in a haze, "There asleep mommy, where's mommy?" He asked, Rebecca looked in the bedroom and didn't see Marlene she got up and with Wolfgang behind her checked the bed but didn't see her. "She must be out on the beach," She took him by the hand, "I'm hungry mommy," He climbed into the chair at the table, "Ok, toast, cereal?" She asked pulling the cabinet open, "Oatmeal," He screeched, "We don't have oatmeal," She looked back at him, Marlene re entered the house, "Hey, uh, good morning," Rebecca spoke kindly not wanting disruption in front of Wolfgang. "Morning," She answered plainly, Wolfgang ran to her, "Mommy were you lost?" He asked his big brown eyes glowing, "No just thinking," She sighed. Rebecca got up and checked in on the other boys finding them still asleep, Marlene fixed his cereal and sat at the table with her coffee, "Did you sleep well?" Rebecca broached knowing the answer, "No and you know why," She calmly spoke, Wolfgang finished his cereal, "Go dress," Rebecca picked up his bowl and watched him run into the bedroom, "The sofa wasn't very comfortable," She started to say, "You didn't have to sleep on it, it was your choice not mine," Marlene reminded her, "It was too cold for me in the bedroom," She stammered. "Really!" Marlene exclaimed and added, "You're being ridiculous," Rebecca shook her head and got up from the table, "Excuse, I'm going to dress for the beach," She left the room without further speaking.

Carla fetched her cell phone from her pocket and considered calling Abby she sighed tossing the phone to the bed, "Should I?" She questioned herself plopping down on the bed and looking at her phone, Abby's number in bold text. "Hello, Abby," She stuttered a bit, "Carla, I'm surprised you've called," She plainly spoke. "I was, I, uh was just wondering how you were," She finally got the words out. "I'm fine and have been keeping busy, budget, ledgers, you know," She kept the conversation light not referring to their recent breakup, "Yourself?" She asked back, "I'm fine, I'll be taking over for Tristan for awhile, Emily is having a stressful pregnancy," She stopped talking feeling the moisture of a tear collecting in the corner of her eye. "Yes I knew Emily wasn't well, I wish only the best for her and that the baby is safe," She remarked there was silence between them. "I should go Abby, I was just checking on you," She mumbled, "Thank you for calling and Carla its probably for the best you don't call me anymore," Abby hung up not giving Carla much of a chance to say anything. Carla looked at the phone and then turned it off, "I can't believe I've wrecked my life," She laid back in the bed staring sadly at the ceiling as she talked aloud the tears she cried were a needed release.

Rebecca stepped from the shower towel drying her wet locks and staring into the partially fogged mirror she sighed deeply and could hear Marlene's footsteps and the creak of the door as she closed it. "Everyone asleep?" She questioned coming from the bathroom, "Yes," Marlene wouldn't look at her she opened the book she had been reading and began to peruse the page she had marked. "Don't you think you're being selfish?" Rebecca whispered under her breath, "I know you aren't speaking to me," She looked up from the book. "I am speaking to you," Rebecca answered climbing into the bed next to her, "Selfish? I don't believe you've ever called me selfish, is this, a new twist? And for every time I bring up something you don't like or want to hear are you're going to tell me I'm selfish?" She was adamant with her words. "I'm not sure why all of the sudden you want to try for a girl, our family is made, you wouldn't consider adoption," Rebecca implored quietly. "I've always wanted a girl, adoption was never in the cards," Rebecca interjected, "You can't carry anymore children Marlene," She eyed her sternly, Marlene swallowed hard, "I know that but you could," She shifted herself to face Rebecca, "We've both been disappointed that we didn't have a girl, its heartbreaking, I love our sons beyond anything on this earth, my god Rebecca they're ours," She had a tear come to her eye. "But the fact still remains we don't have a girl, please listen to me," Rebecca crossed her arms, "So you want me to try and get pregnant? Be realistic Marlene, there's always the possibility that we will have another boy, the only sure way of knowing we would have a girl is by adoption," She tried to make her see but felt it was a losing battle.


	47. Chapter 47

**FORTYSEVEN.**

 **Words aren't always enough**

Rebecca arose to a still sleeping Marlene she made coffee and crept out to the cabana and listened to the waves caressing the shore. "Good morning," Marlene now awake joined her, "I don't want to argue," Rebecca began to say, "You don't want to listen either," She snapped back. "Marlene this is our vacation why would you start discussing a baby? Is the fact Emily is pregnant? Kim? Or that Dana and Hagen have a girl?" She asked in a confronting way. "Actually I've had it on my mind for awhile, I just didn't bring it up," She answered truthfully, "This is not the time or place," She echoed, Marlene grunted, "I'm not sure anytime is a good time, you're so angry with me that we will never be able to discuss it without resentment or insecurity," Marlene calmly replied. "I'm not insecure nor am I angry, to have a child now just doesn't fit into the schemes of our lives, your job, my new position, it just doesn't work Marlene," She begged to differ. "Look, I think your right we shouldn't discuss this now, I don't want our sons thinking something is wrong and ruin the rest of their week," Marlene put on a brave face easing the tensions between her and Rebecca.

Thomas walked into the barn office with a set of plans in his hand, "Dana, I didn't expect you here this morning," She was busily reading over the stud contracts, "Dad, yes I need to approve these, and get the paperwork sent in," He listened to her as he poured a cup of coffee. "Where's victoria?" He asked sitting across from the desk, "Biggie picked her up this morning," He shook his head, "She will be spoiled," Dana chuckled her mood pensive, "You seem troubled," Thomas approached in concern, "I'm fine dad," She shrugged her shoulders, "Somehow I don't think so," He grunted, "My son in law I'm sure is to blame," He eyed her, Dana sighed laying the contracts to the side, "He makes decisions and doesn't inform me, I don't know where his head is these days," She arched her brow, "I'm tired of speaking and never really being heard," She placed her face in the palms of her hands. "How bad a are things, really?" He got the nerve to ask her, "I'm discontent, he thinks he can just bring Maxie here and everything will be alright, I've warned him enough but there's no reasoning with him," She complained. "Why don't you stop trying, let him fall flat on his face," Thomas groaned

giving her advise, "I'm to that point, what ever will be will be, its been a real struggle, it's all part of him and his need to control things," She responded in anger. "Do you love him?" He asked up front, "I do, we've come so far in our personal lives and in the business, coming back here was a big gamble," She relayed, "I think you didn't want to return," He admitted making her think about what they had left behind.

Ansgar and Monique walked along a street full of shops in downtown Düsseldorf, "I'm not much for dress shops," He grumbled, "I'll only be a few moments besides I want to find something to wear for our trip to Spain, I can't wait to meet your daughter," She remarked, "I think I'll walk across to that bistro and get us a table for lunch," He grinned she kissed his cheek. Ansgar picked up the newspaper and ordered a tonic and water, "Ansgar," Carla spoke surprised to see him, "Ah, sister haven't seen you much as of late," He folded the newspaper back up and tossed it in the empty chair next to him, "Do you frequent this place?" He attempted to strike up a conversation with her, "The bank is right up the street, I get takeout here often," She noted making small talk. "Hmmm and where is Abby," He smirked she could tell his mood was sarcastic in nature. "Abby?" She questioned shaking her head, "Come on Carla, did you make a mess of things and now your lonely once again?" He was shrew in his comments towards her. What is your problem Ansgar? Not getting any?" She rudely voiced catching him off guard. "I can assure you there's not a thing wrong with my love life, I have a wonder wife," Carla gave him a hard look. "Then why are you picking on me? I'm your sister, are you so bored that you have nothing better to do? Why do you care who I see?" The waiter handed her, her lunch she looked at him harshly leaving out and not saying another word.

"Mommy do we have to leave?" Brandon questioned, "Where is your suitcase?" Rebecca asked the cab was there to take them to the boat, "Mommy has it," He grabbed her by the hand, Marlene waited outside with the other boys. "Did we miss anything?" She asked Rebecca, "I checked every drawer and under the beds," She snickered hoping to enlighten Marlene. "Thank you," Marlene responded but gave Rebecca the cold shoulder they loaded up in the cab and headed for the shuttle boat. "It's another beautiful day," Rebecca walked up behind Marlene and leaned into her, Marlene stared out over the bay the wind blowing her hair around her face, "It is, I almost hate to leave this place," She answered pulling her hair back, "You can't stay mad at me forever," Rebecca voiced. "I'm not mad just disappointed," She remarked, "Disappointed your not getting your way," Rebecca said it looking away. "We haven't even discussed this seriously Rebecca and right now I just want to get us and our boys home safe and sound," She stated, Where are the boys?" She quickly changed the subject, there in the lounge sitting down, I just wanted to talk to you, it's been hard these last few days, you've hardly spoken to me and there surely hasn't been any intimacy," She complained her heart aching over the situation. "You hurt me deeply with the way you spoke after I told you my feelings, I don't want to argue, I need to check on the boys she left Rebecca uncertain if her mood would change.

Thomas and Biggie sat down to have tea, Biggie looked around, "At times I miss this old place," She told Thomas he grimaced. "I've been offered a temporary position running the forestry service," He took a drink of the hot brew that sat in front of him, "And did you accept?" She asked her chin resting on top of her fist, "I told Elisabeth I would have to talk to you, that we were happy in Ireland, Tommy," He looked down to his cup picking it up. "Its only temporary you said," He cleared his throat, "Yes, they've never hired anyone since I left," He admonished, "Hmmm, well the decision is your, however I should return to Belfast and secure things if you do plan to accept," Her voice soft her mood kind, "We could live with Marlene and Rebecca," He told her, "Yes we could but things might be a little tight, how much longer will be the apartment be sublet?" She questioned, "October and I'm sure we will be able to move back in it thereafter, that is if I accept, I'm sure this will be a lengthy contract because no one has fit the bill," He explained. "Talk to Elisabeth after you accept, see what her feelings are about us staying here," She smiled taking her tea cup to the sink, Thomas groaned, "Tommy might not be too happy," Biggie turned back to face him, "Yes, I will agree he's happy and has so many friends at his school," She answered, "His schooling is getting to be expensive, the money I'll make will take the strain off of us, however I would like to have my son here just the same," He seemed adamant to Biggie.

Justus opened the door to Roger Devon standing under the stoop, "Mr. Devon, please come in, is Helena expecting you?" He asked taking the overnight bag from him, "Actually no, I wanted to surprise her," He smiled, "If you excuse me, I'll have her to come up, would you like tea or something cold?" He asked showing him into the great room. "I'm fine, I'll just wait," He answered patiently waiting for her. Helena rushed to the great room meeting Roger with an embrace. "I've missed you so much," He lifted her in the air in a twirl, "Your through in South America?" She quizzed, "Uh no," He sat her down, "Oh," She remarked with a long sullen look, "I wanted to see you, I'll be delayed longer then I thought, they really like me Helena, I have my own office," He smiled bringing her closer to him. "So are you still interested in Greece? That is if I accept the proposal," She asked unsure of where things were headed, Roger took in a long deep breath, "They want me to stay, they like the way I oversee things, giving me an office was a real step up for me there's digs there especially in the Andes," He seemed excited to her, "So what your saying is moving those pieces from there to Ireland has made them want you to stay?" She stood up looking away from him. "Yes I've just come from there, I've taken a few days before going back to complete the assignment, I have to make a decision," He stood up by her.

"Seems you've already made your mind up," She responded quietly, Roger grabbed a lock of her hair and grasped her by the shoulder, "I want you to come with me, if I accept then I can build my own team the Andes is vast with many different Indian cultures there," He worded, "It's cold and forbidding Roger," She bounced back pulling away from him, "There's no guarantee about Greece Helena," He voiced upfront. "Really?" Her tone heightened, "You seem angry, I just wanted to offer you a position, what if you aren't chosen, what will you do?" He urged, "I'm sure there are other things, I'm not interested in hunting up Indian artifacts," She remarked, "You could supervise the crew we would have," He tried to change her mind, Helena broke off the conversation, "You must be tired, why don't you rest awhile, we could talk after dinner," She didn't want to discuss the conversation any further. "Ok, yes I could use a rest, I need to make some phone calls," He fetched his cell phone from his pocket, "I'll have Justus show you to your room," She replied calling out to Justus, "Could you please show Mr. Devon to the guest room," She motioned with her hand, Justus gave her a strange look, "Very well," He answered with a nodded, "Talk later," She watched Justus take him up stairs her mind reeling from their conversation.

Thomas and Biggie met Marlene and Rebecca at the door, "Welcome home," Thomas roared there was interaction with Biggie and the boys, "Grandmother," Matthew spoke in an adult like way. "Looks like you've grown into a fine young man," She brushed her fingertip across his nose, "Did you have a good trip?" Thomas took the suitcase from his daughter hand, "We did, Spain was relaxing somewhat," She shifted an eye to Rebecca. "I've cooked dinner for you all," Biggie spoke out, "Em, I'm starved," Nicholas ran to the dining room with Brandon on his heels. "I hope you all don't mind but I have a headache, I'm not really hungry right now," She began to walk up the stairs, "I'll put you a plate away for later," Biggie replied, "Thanks, I appreciate it," Marlene watched her slowly maneuver the stairs, Thomas took note of her expression. Marlene helped Biggie clear the dishes while Thomas took the boys outside so that they could talk, "How are things?" Biggie asked as she began to clean the dishes off, "Good," Her voice sounded distant, "I sense something's up," Biggie spoke again, "You always know when there's something up don't you," Marlene chuckled. "Come lets have a glass of sherry," They walked in the great room together, Biggie closed the doors, "I assume things didn't go very well on your trip?" She sat across from Marlene. Marlene lowered her head, "I've made Rebecca angry and she's disappointed me," She confessed, "Marriage isn't always easy, care to elaborate?" She took a drink of her sherry and awaited Marlene to talk.

"I really want to try for a girl and when I told her my thoughts it hit her like a ton of bricks, really," She sat the glass of sherry down on the coffee table her stomach felt sick, "I guess she wasn't receptive?" Biggie extended her hand to the side of Marlene's face. "No she was adamant about our family being set, our careers and she reminded me that I couldn't carry another child and when I told her she could, well, sparks flew," She rehearsed exactly what had transpired between them. "So you punished her," Biggie cocked her brow and looked Marlene in the face, "I wouldn't call it punishment, I just need time to reflect on how I feel about this, I, can't be intimate with her if I don't feel its right," She mildly argued, "Right for you or her?" Biggie's words were curt. "You can't punish her for how you feel or the things you want, you have a good marriage and yes four very handsome and intelligent boys, I can understand how she would think your family is set but then I can see where a girl would fit into the mix, it's what you've always wanted and your heart is broken over it," She reassured a weeping Marlene. "Broach it again later but try your best not to be angry with her," She advised kindly. "I can't just go upstairs, strip, jump into bed and pretend like I'm not hurt and disappointed," Marlene tried to be realistic about the situation. "No one is saying you have to, think about the issue from both sides, take your time," She answered with caution. "I'm not sure right now is a good time for me," Marlene's remark was sullen, "But we can't wait much longer we are both getting to the age where having another child will be out of the question," Her tone sincere as she eyed Biggie.

Marlene crept into the bedroom, Rebecca under the covers and asleep she undressed and showered her mind wondering about the conversation she had with Biggie. "Hmmm," Rebecca grunted and rolled over readjusting herself, "What time is it?" She asked Marlene opening one eye in a blur, "Ten thirty, I was visiting with Biggie and I had to put the boys to bed, are you feeling better?" She questioned. "I am, I've been asleep for awhile," She could tell in Marlene's voice was a little relaxed and not so moody. "Matthew has practice tomorrow morning, I could barely get him into bed all the talk about the big game Wednesday," She added in a chuckle. "Yes, I'm sure he's glad he's back," Rebecca raised up on her elbow her finger tracing the outline of Marlene's face, "Please stop being unhappy with me," She began, "Rebecca, I'm not unhappy just disappointed, I really don't want to discuss any of this right now," Rebecca suddenly kissed her lips, "Rebecca, I can't," She pulled away from her. "Why not," She softly spoke, "Because our lives don't revolve around just sex, we argue, we disagree, we both want it when we feel things aren't going the way we want it to," She tried to make her understand, "We have a very good love life, doesn't mean we can't make love because we argue or disagree as you say, I'm not ready to even think of a child let alone carrying one," She made her feelings known. "Exactly why now is not the time to talk about it, I relax a little, you want sex, I'm not willing because I'm hurt by what you say," Rebecca placed her hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"You can't stay mad, hurt and disappointed forever Marlene," Rebecca voiced in a hard swallow, "What about what I want?" She echoed again, "You haven't really thought it through Marlene, it was out of the blue, we didn't have a girl and I'm as heartbroken about it as you are but at this time we have four growing boys who need our undivided attention a child at this stage would be a distraction, you say you want a career and I agree its your turn to shine, I still have a job to do and I just can't see it happening, what if I don't get pregnant, its always possible that we would have another boy, what then? You won't be satisfied, you won't consider adoption," She versed sincerely. Marlene paused for a moment, "We won't know unless we try Rebecca and that's something I won't give up on," She was animated in her speech, "So I guess I'll be doing without because once again you're being stubborn and selfish with yourself," She answered sighing loudly. "Call it what you want, it doesn't make me love you any less but its painful to think that we don't want the same things and we can't talk it through and come up with a solution," She replied candidly. "I've tried to discuss a solution with you but you don't listen," Rebecca begged to differ, Marlene rolled over ignore anything else Rebecca had to say, there was trouble brewing in the Lahnstein household.


	48. Chapter 48

**FORTYEIGHT.**

 **You can't always get what you want**

Rebecca picked up her portfolio from the office and headed for an early morning at LCL she entered the front door, "Rebecca," Aaron embraced her, "Man how I've missed you," She smiled at him, "I have so much to tell you, my trip," He took the portfolio from her and followed her to the coffee bar, "Espresso, please," They sat down, "I heard Tanja is taking full control of LCL," He commented, "Yes, but I will have total control of LCL as a whole, I wanted to talk to you privately," She got up from the bar, "Ok, why don't I meet you in the office in a few, I have something to go over with Natalie," Rebecca nodded taking the portfolio back from him. Rebecca sat down to her desk, sighing and tossing her portfolio to the side. "Sorry about that," Aaron entered the office and saw the far away look on Rebecca's face he startled her, "Are you alright? You seem a little off today," He sat in front of the desk. "No, I'm fine, just tired from our trip," She attempted a smile, "If you say so," He shrugged his shoulders. "You wanted to talk to me?" He picked up the paper cup of steamy brew sipping it, "I do, Tanja and I have talked and as you are aware I will be taking a new position which means I won't be doing much traveling," Aaron listened, "I wanted to offer you the job," She looked him in the eyes he was speechless at first. "Me, I don't know what to say," He appeared happy. "Say you'll accept or at least think about it," She kindly grinned. A thought had been put into Aaron's head.

Marlene sat at the bar drinking her coffee and reading her term letter from the University, "Good morning," Biggie tapped her shoulder, "Morning, coffee's brewed," She looked back down to the letter and then folded it up placing it back in the envelope, "I'll be returning to work soon," She picked up her bagel and buttered it. "Hmmm," Biggie with her cup in hand sat next to her, "Did you talk to Rebecca?" She asked, Marlene didn't immediately answer, "I guess that's a no or it didn't go very well," She responded. Marlene stared straight ahead, "It didn't go well, at all," A tear came to her eye, "I'm sorry, I thought maybe you two could hash it out," She replied with frankness. "Rebecca isn't easily convinced she knows me and she knows that I have motives she doesn't think I'm being reasonable and you can imagine it escalated to the point we didn't really speak this morning," She added looking at her. "Give her some time, she'll come around," Biggie gave her opinion, Marlene clinched her jaw and sighed in despair, "I don't want angst and anger between us but I'm not exactly going to give up on what I want either," She voiced strongly. "Not to change the subject but your father is meeting with Elisabeth this morning, he's accepted the position," Marlene smiled widely, "I'm so happy, do you plan to stay here?" She quizzed. "Actually I'm hoping for a suite in the castle, better for us and you girls need alone time," She winked at her they embraced.

"I should go upstairs, check on things, Riga is fast approaching," Rebecca worded looking at Aaron. "I guess you're not going to Riga?" He questioned walking beside her as they left her office, "No, Marlene will be returning to the university and I need to be home for the boys," Aaron grinned, "It's time for Marlene to have a turn, a go at it," He chattered, "Yes, that's why I'm stepping down from this, I will work from home and here on occasion," She replied. "I will consider the position you've offered me," He began to say, "Wait a minute," Rebecca interjected, "How was your time in New york?" She asked as they picked up the mail and messages from the reception desk. "It was fabulous, we had a great time and Sophia and I talked, I told her that as much as I enjoyed her company that I needed to move on, that long distant relationships, well, they were just what they were, far away," He seemed solemn to Rebecca. "Not sure anybody could tie her down," She grimaced in a chuckle, "You've always said it, I just was always infatuated with her but I'm getting older and I need to be more settled," They walked to the stairwell, "I'm glad you finally see that," She mentioned handing him the mail and messages. Rebecca climbed the stairs to see Laura and Natalie busy at work. "Ladies," She walked up behind them, "Oh, Ms. Von Lahnstein," Natalie spoke, "Rebecca please," She insisted, "How was your holiday?" Laura probed, Rebecca cocked her head, "Uh it was good," She attempted to grin. "Well Natalie and I have put our heads together and come up with a casual clothing line," Rebecca slightly nodded.

"It was Tanja's idea," Natalie broached laying her sketchpad down and picking up her cup of coffee, "Ok," Rebecca wasn't much for words. "I didn't expect you to come in so quickly after your holiday, I'll bet those boys of yours had fun," Laura happily noted, "They did," She giggled. Natalie looked Rebecca over, "You have four boys?" She seemed surprised, "I do," She answered, Aaron joined them, "Katherine called," He handed the message to her she took it from him, "Is everything alright?" Laura asked with concern. "Yes, just a possible issue with Riga," She told them, "Let me call her," Rebecca remarked folding the message up and slipping it in her pocket. "If you'll excuse me," She walked away, Aaron followed. Natalie elbowed Laura, "He is absolutely dreamy don't you think?" Laura frowned, "He is but not one to be tied down," She was candid, "Have you," Natalie stuttered for a second, "I mean have you dated him?" She was curious, "No, we've had drinks, that's all, he has an interest in New York," She told her firmly, "Hmmm, bet I could change his mind," Natalie smirked, "If you must," She answered with a cracked grin. "It seems he likes Rebecca," She folded her arms together, Laura breathed in, "He's not her type," She replied stretching a gown out on the mannequin. "What's her type?" She looked at her strangely. Laura's phone chimed she looked at Natalie, "I've got to answer this," She walked away leaving Natalie standing there.

Marlene dropped Matthew to practice and joined Stephanie in the bleachers, "How are you? So glad your back," She mentioned with a rub to Marlene's shoulder, "Great, you should come for coffee and I'll show the pictures of our trip," She remarked, "I'd like that," She answered, Matthew's been eager to return, how did the team do?" She questioned, "We had one rain out and we lost by a goal on the other," Stephanie replied in a jovial way. "Matthew will be so disappointed but he's back and ready to play," They watched the boys kick the ball around. "Hey," Kurt caught up to Marlene, "Mom can I stay at Erik's tonight?" Matthew ran between them, "Uh, sure that's if it's alright with Kurt," She looked up to him, "It's fine, Erik has really missed him," He laughed. "Matthew was so excited about practice today, I could tell he's really missed it," They walked along, "Look, I wanted to apologize for the other day, I mean me being forward about things," He voiced. "It's ok, I think we were able to clear the air and everything is fine, I'm not angry if your worried," She smiled. "I guess I should be grateful," He joked. "What time shall I bring Matthew by?" She asked changing the subject, "Five, I'm cooking," He cut an eye to her, "And the boy's can be my guinea pigs," Marlene chuckled at his notion. "Well in any sense, I'm glad your back," He opened the car door for her.

Carla with a ledger in her hand entered the doors of LCL she quickly caught the elevator making her way to Abby's office she knocked, "Come in," Abby voiced loudly, "Oh Carla, I didn't expect you," She remained seated at her desk, "May I," Carla walked up to the desk and pointed at the chair in front of the desk, "How are you?" She gazed into Abby's eyes. Abby sighed, "Our phone conversation wasn't enough?" She asked, "I really feel bad," Carla rambled on, "I never meant for this to happen," She groveled her hands propped on her knees, "It's over, it happened, you, we can't change it, I know better than anyone that if Marlene was interested in you, you would stop at nothing to be with her," Abby rehearsed in an even tone. Carla lowered her head she felt embarrassment set in but managed to continue. "I don't want to use you, what we had was special," Abby cleared her throat stopping Carla from further talk, "I really don't care to rehash this, my love life hasn't been the greatest," She acknowledge, "Yes but I've angered you, I wasn't very sensible about it all," Carla pointed to herself feeling self guilt and pity. Abby placed her face in the palms of her hands, "I just can't do this Carla, Marlene of all people, when you said you wanted no strings attached was it always your plan to try and be with her? Would you have continued to cheat? Or just dump me like a bad habit," She shrugged her shoulders raising her hands in the air in a motion of disappointment. Carla swallowed hard, "I don't know," She answered unsure of how to explain herself. "I can't believe you don't know or is that just another excuse to try and mend things" Abby confronted her.

Helena walked slowly in the rose garden, "There you are," Roger strolled up behind her, "Did you have breakfast?" She asked placing her hands behind her back and wringing her hands. "I slept in, why didn't you want to talk last evening?" He questioned her, "I wasn't feeling well, I'm sorry," She hung her head, "Its ok, I was tired, I didn't realize how out of it I was," He made an excuse as Mark watched them from the window. "You seem disappointed that I want to accept a position with them, Helena, this is a real chance for me to make it big," He retold her of what was offered to him, "I'm happy for you, really Roger but the fact is I asked you to be on my team, if I decided," He interjected, "I'm offering you a chance for us to work together, have a relationship, be serious Helena, this is a chance of a lifetime," He tried to make her understand. "It's good for you but digging around in the Andes is not for me, I've told you this," She replied with a hard stare, "Greece isn't any different then the Andes, you aren't being fair," He groaned. "Fair? The situation in Greece is different and I would be in charge not working under someone who wants to control every aspect of my life," She became angry. "I don't want to argue," He stated, "Hell why are we arguing anyway, I'm offering you the real deal, a chance at a life with me," He drew her closer to him. Helena began to think of Mark and what had happened, the affair she felt ashamed of.

You've been here all day," Aaron sat on the corner of the desk, Rebecca finished thumbing through the paperwork she needed to sign, "You go on vacation and the work just continues to pile up," She admonished to him with a quick look, "You never stay this late anymore, what gives?" He became intrusive, "I really don't feel like discussing it," She answered, "Rebecca," He leaned closer to her, "You have a beautiful wife and four boys at home," He pled, "And I have work when I get home," She voiced, "I know you," he wouldn't give up, Rebecca sighed she stood up and walked towards the door looking through the blinds that covered it, "Marlene wants to try for a girl," She lowered her head not turning back to him, "And I guess you turned her down," He moved up behind her, "I did, we have a family, four boys enough but she doesn't see it, all she sees is having a girl," She versed, "And she's unhappy because no matter what she feels its right," He rambled on. "Well she wasn't expecting me to say no, Marlene wants a career and I agree she should have it, we've made our family and it's unfortunate we didn't have a girl, I tried to discuss adoption but she want hear of it," She told him truthfully, "Does that mean you won't give in? You know how tough and animated she is, I would assume she cut you off?" He sat back down in the chair. "She's hurt and disappointed, our life isn't very romantic these days," She added, "You have a lot to think about," He mentioned, Rebecca readied herself to go home.

Marlene and Biggie cleared the dishes, Thomas took the boys upstairs, "Thomas is certainly enjoying those boys, I'm glad Matthew is involved and meeting friends," Marlene opened the refrigerator, "I'm glad dad has them, I wish you would consider staying, I know its not as roomy as the castle," She remarked. "Your father has met with Elisabeth already and we will occupy the south wing, maybe I'll work there again once we're settled," She seemed happy about it to Marlene. Both Marlene and Biggie looked towards the front door hearing it open, "Rebecca," Biggie voiced, "Biggie," They embraced, "I wanted to apologize about last night I was exhausted and had a terrible headache," Biggie smiled, "No need to explain we all have our bad days but you're better now," She made Rebecca feel at ease with her kind words. "Are you hungry?" Marlene asked, "I'm not, I had a late lunch but I could use a glass of wine," She slipped her jacket off, Biggie gave Marlene a wink, "Go on, I'm going to go outside with your father and see the boys leaving the two of then alone. "And how was your long day?" Marlene couldn't help but ask noticing Rebecca was late, "And what is that suppose to mean?" Rebecca barked, "Just wondering where you were surely there wasn't much going on at LCL that you had to stay late?" Rebecca took a quick drink of the wine in her glass. "I didn't want to come home to confrontation it makes me feel sick," She answered not looking at her.

Marlene groaned under her breath, "Is that how you feel about me? Us?" She questioned angrily, "I just can't talk to you, when your like this, this not getting your way," She answered coldly, "Don't you think your being harsh?" Marlene questioned back. "Maybe so but that fact still remains the same, you want another child, doesn't matter if we table it now, you won't be able to get it out of your head and to be honest cutting me off is unfair because you don't get your way," She responded emptying the rest of the wine in her glass, "I need a shower," She shifted an eye to her and then headed upstairs, Marlene broke down she wept and then sobbed the words from Rebecca's mouth unsettling. Biggie stood in the doorway, "Rebecca wasn't very forthcoming I assume?" She asked sitting next to her on the sofa and handing her a tissue, "No, not in the least, heartbreaking actually," She replied. Biggie embraced her, "Why don't you go up and spend some alone time with her, relax a little your dad and I will handle the boys," Marlene grinned and then wiped her eyes, "Are you sure?" She shuttered fighting back anymore, tears she had. "Right now you and Rebecca need to come to an agreement of some sort, you don't want the boys sensing there's trouble and yes both of you must be settled," She advised, Marlene's heart beat rapidly in anticipation of talking firmly and working things out with Rebecca.

Rebecca closed the shower door turning and finding Marlene standing there, "Hmmm," Marlene moaned, "Excuse me but can I get by," She looked her squarely in the eyes, Marlene suddenly threw her arms around the wet skin of Rebecca's shoulders, "Not now," Rebecca pushed away from her maneuvering herself to the bed room, "Stop," Marlene ordered grasping the top of the towel that was wrapped around Rebecca, "You just can't have sex because you feel it will make me happy Marlene, it won't solve a thing and it has to come from both of us, mutual," She grabbed the towel back from her, "Suit yourself," She crossed her arms clinching her jaw with a sad look. "Shall I sleep on the sofa?" She slapped her hand against her side, " As you said, suit yourself, I'm in no mood, honestly," She puckered her lip out. Rebecca slipped into her pajamas and climbed into bed, Marlene groveled under her breath. Marlene stepped from the shower, towel dried herself and slipped on her nightgown, "I'll be damned if I sleep on any sofa," She looked in the mirror brushing out her hair. Rebecca laid starting at ceiling, Marlene climbed in next to her there was silence, "Are you asleep," Marlene's voice cracked, "No, I'm awake," She answered quickly, "Rebecca we can't live our lives like this our relationship is beginning to suffer and our sons will know something's up," She plead, Rebecca thought of what to say.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER FORTYNINE.**

 **Our lives in shambles**

"You want a child now and I don't," Rebecca softly spoke, "I do, I thought for sure you would too," Marlene was weepy eyed. "Wolfgang is four Matthew is nine next week, you won't consider adoption and you can't carry another child and what if we have a boy?" She lightly questioned. "I'm listening to you, are you being selfish now," Rebecca groaned, "Aren't you being selfish yourself?" She snapped back. "Seems we can't solve anything, I can't imagine why you are so angry when I first broached this Rebecca, do you not love me anymore?" Her heart racing as she spoke those words, Rebecca sighed, "I love you more than anything it just seems that when ever you want something you don't give up, did you take my feelings into consideration when you thought about us having another baby? Our family is what it is and the possibility of having a boy is just that, if we could discuss adoption we would most certainly be guaranteed a girl," She rolled over on her side to face Marlene. "If we discuss adoption would you be willing to reconsider?" Marlene questioned her not really sure that it was the right thing for them. "It would be something to look into, we would love her as if she were ours, what's the difference? Our sons would love her she would be their sister," She tried to make Marlene see where she was going. "I don't want to argue with you, its been a terrible last few days," She touched the side of Rebecca's face with her hand. "I just think we need to find a happy place Marlene and the strife and stress of discussing a baby is too much right now," She truthfully answered her.

"You seem sad this morning," Kurt noted looking up at Marlene as she sat on the bleachers. "I'm fine, tired, I really haven't been sleeping very well," She answered, "Trip too much for you?" He teased, David had the boys out doing field drills, "It was a good trip," She slightly turned her head away, "Where's Rebecca this morning?" He asked knowing their game would start soon, "She'll be here she had to drop some paperwork off at LCL," She replied, "Ok, somehow, I think something's wrong," He squinted his eyes staring at her, he thought, "Could there be trouble in paradise," Marlene snapped him from his daze, "Really I'm fine," Ollie walked up to greet them, Kurt and Ollie shook hands, "I should get on the field, the other team will be here soon," He nodded as he said walking away. "And how are you?" Marlene tapped Ollie on the shoulder, "All is well, Jorge will be back from Spain tomorrow and will have a longtime off," He was cheery as he spoke, "That's good news," Ollie looked past Marlene, "Where's Rebecca?" Marlene sighed, "LCL, I just hope she manages to make it here," She shook her head, Ollie held his breath for a second, "Ok, what's going on and don't hold back," He grasped her by the arm. "Rebecca is angry at me, we've been arguing and I feel I've opened a jagged wound," Ollie frowned, Wolfgang jump up in his lap, "Wolfgang," he hugged him, where are your brothers?" He asked looking around for them, "They're under the bleachers in the dirt," Marlene called for them in a sharp tone, "Your brother's game is about to start," She had them sit down in front of her and Ollie.

"Why are you still here?" Aaron questioned Rebecca as she busily signed the last of the documents that lay on her desk. "Yeah, I need to head," She looked at her wrist watch, "Matthew's game is in fifteen minutes," She stood up, "I've decided on the position," He told her, they embraced, "Thank you and Marlene certainly thanks you," She smiled her eyes bright her voice happy hearing the good news from him. "Still haven't resolved things with Marlene?" He calmly questioned, "Yes and no, she still has a baby on her mind, I asked her to reconsider adoption, I at least got her to think about it," Aaron sat on the edge of the desk, "I assume this isn't what you really want?" He brought it up thinking of the prior conversation they had. "I can't think of a child right now and I'm not thirty anymore to carry a child now might not be in our best interests and you know its out of the question for her," Rebecca sighed, "Even though she might feel differently and attempted to do something off the wall," She spoke in worry about Marlene's state of mind. "It hit you like a ton of bricks I guess," He followed her out the door, "I had no idea, I mean she didn't even hint about it, not once," She rambled he opened the front door for her. "You have to think of her feelings too Rebecca," He shook his finger at her, "You're right I do," She got in the car and headed for the soccer field.

Carla finished reading over the weekly bank ledgers texting Tristan a knock came to her door, "Come in please," She shouted not looking up, "Abby!" She exclaimed unsure of why she was there, "Did I forget a ledger or something at LCL?" She questioned playing it cool with her. "No actually I thought we could have lunch today," She had a smile on her face, "Uh. Let me get my jacket," She reached for it on the coat rack and put it on, "It's rather warm out," Abby noted but Carla felt cold she could feel her inners shivering, a chance Abby might forgive her. "I'm surprised to see you that's all," She grinned, "Lunch down at the bistro?" She asked, Carla escorted her out, they walked along the storefronts slowly, "What's up?" Carla fished, Abby cocked her head to her, "I just had you on my mind thought lunch my break the ice between us," She answered honestly. "I've missed you terribly but understood your point and respected your decision," Carla groveled mildly they took a seat curbside at the bistro. Abby opened the menu gazing at Carla over the top of it. The waiter came and took their order, "How have you been?" Abby started off the conversation, "Very busy as you know Emily is on bed rest and Tristan can't keep her settled so he's taken time to be with her and you?" The waiter brought their drinks to the table, "Closing the last of the budget reports out," She replied sipping her lemon water. Their talk was trivial at first neither wanting to alienate the other.

"Ah, Rebecca," Ollie embraced her as she walked up to them, "Have I missed anything?" She asked, "Where's your dad and Biggie?" She looked around for them, "Elisabeth had a last minute meeting with them, their moving over to the castle tomorrow," She answered. "Oh," Rebecca sat down smiling intensely at Ollie, "Mommy," Wolfgang hugged her with his dirty little hands, "How on earth are you already dirty?" She cracked, Wolfgang got a tear in his eye, "Don't cry son," She brushed the hair out of his eyes, "Haircuts tomorrow," She whistled shaking her head. Marlene cut her eyes to Ollie they both listen to her uptight voice, "Rebecca is everything alright? You don't seem yourself today," He remarked kindly not wanting to upset her, "I'm fine just a little busy at LCL today," She stated, "I thought you weren't spending much time there," Ollie knuckled her with a slight touch of his fist, "Laura has a new assistant, we haven't spent much time on her collections for Riga and since I won't be going, I need to make sure things are at least in order," Marlene interrupted them, "They are about to start," They began to watch cheering Matthew and the team on. "I have some things to do at home, " Rebecca told Marlene rubbing the top of Matthew's head, "Good game son, I'm proud of your play," He grasped her around the neck, "Thanks mom," He pulled away running over to Erik and Travis, "Will you be home for dinner," Marlene smirked, "I don't know, I have a meeting with Tanja after I finish some office work," She admonished.

"Lunch was certainly delicious," Carla spoke, "I did enjoy it, haven't been here in awhile and I'm glad we were able to have a lunch where we weren't arguing," Abby mentioned, "Or where there wasn't a lot of animosity," Carla agreed, "Thank you," She told Abby, "No need to thank me, I just wanted to show you that while I was hurt by your actions I can get past them, have you decided about what you'll do about Marlene?" Carla thought the question strange. Carla stopped walking, "I can't do anything about it, its out of my hands now Marlene isn't interested, I apologize again, I never meant to put you in the middle of a situation and keep it from you, I'm really a better person than that, I just got caught up in the moment," She argued the point. "We both were intrigued and mesmerized by Marlene, good looks in a woman, intelligence and personality," She chuckled shaking her head. "I just hope you can forgive me as well so that we can both get on with our lives, I take this as a lesson learned," Abby smiled at Carla's comments. "Well lets hope from this day forward we can get past it, forgiveness," Abby ponder it for a second, "Forgiveness can happen when you least expect it," She answered the questioned her hand finding its way to the side of Carla's face, "I'll see you later," She drew her hand away walking back down the street, Carla watched from a distance returning back inside the bank.

"Mommy, mommy," Matthew came running up to the car a look of discern on his face, "Matthew what's wrong," She bent down to him grabbing him by the arms in excitement, "Mommy, it's Wolfgang he fell off the bleachers and he's just lying there," He cried out tears streaming down his face, "Oh my god," Marlene turned running towards the bleachers, "Marlene, wait," Kurt made her slow down, they found Wolfgang unresponsive she hit the ground on her knees lifting him up into her arms, "Wolfgang," She screamed his eyes closed, Kurt called for an ambulance. Marlene had Kurt to take the boys with him in his car she rode with Wolfgang to the hospital, "His vitals are good," The EMT person told her, Marlene nervously tried to reach Rebecca by phone she shook as she punched her number but there wasn't an answer, "Dammit," She clutched her forehead with her hand. They arrived at the hospital, "Have you heard anything?" Kurt and the boys came stumbling in the doors. "Nothing yet," She lowered her head, Rebecca called her back, "Rebecca, Wolfgang had an accident, we're at Saint Vincent's," She cried out loudly, "Marlene what happened?" Rebecca worded her tone upsetting, "He fell from the bleachers he's unconscious," She cried in the phone, Rebecca's world came crashing down, "I'm on my way," Aaron heard the distressing news, "I'll drive you," They rushed from LCL.

Aaron dropped Rebecca to the front doors of the emergency room, "I'll park," He added she hurried out of the car, "Can I help you ma'am?" The worker at the receptionist desk asked, "My son, he's here in the emergency room," She was extremely nervous passing by the desk, "Marlene!" She raised her voice they embraced, "What happened, can we see him?" She could hardly get the words out. "He fell at the soccer field from the bleachers and hit his head as far as we know, the Doctor hasn't come out yet," She sobbed. Rebecca looked at her with a strange frown, "What do mean as far as we know? Weren't you with him? I mean I don't understand," A tear ran down her cheek, Brandon began to cry, Thomas and Biggie stood there clutching him. The minutes felt like hours both Marlene and Rebecca staying mum, "Mrs. Von Lahnstein?" The Doctor questioned holding a chart, "Aaron looked at Rebecca, "We will be right here," He gave her a nudge, "I'm Dr. Werner," He brought them both back into the examining room, "Mommy," Wolfgang looked up to them they both embraced him together, "Dr. Werner," Rebecca began putting on a brave face she gulped her breath, "He's fine, a slight concussion but none the less all of his tests were good, I'd like to keep him overnight for observation," He signed the chart handing it to the nurse. "His room is about ready, three twenty three," He told them with a smile, "Go on up and we will bring him up shortly," He left them to spend some time with him.

"Dad can you take the boys home, Ruth should have dinner ready," He reached out touching Marlene's shoulder and nodded, "He's going to be just fine," Biggie kissed her cheek, "Call us if you need anything," She remarked they left taking the boys with them. "Thank you Kurt," Marlene walked him to the door of the waiting room, Rebecca watched them she became angry and uncertain about exactly what had happened. The room was silent as the nurse checked Wolfgang's temperature, "I'll be back in a bit to check him," Marlene managed a slight grin, Rebecca ran her fingers through a sleeping Wolfgang's head of hair, "My son," She wiped a tear from her face. Marlene moved closer to Rebecca peering over her shoulder at Wolfgang's face, "He's resting," She spoke her voice cracked. "Can we step out of the room please," Marlene asked her they walked a short way down the hall to a small seating area. "I'm sorry," Marlene began, "How did this happen?" Rebecca's throat tightened she could feel fear and anger rise up inside of her, "I walked away for a moment and before I knew it," Rebecca interjected, "Marlene you have to constantly watch them, what were you doing?" She growled, "I was talking to Kurt about Matthew, why?" She seemed lost at Rebecca's comments, "Kurt, uh, huh, you are so distracted by him you can't think straight, what is it? You like the attention he gives you?" Her tone of voice heated. Elisabeth entered the hallway getting off the elevator in front of them, "Elisabeth," Marlene moved away from Rebecca she embraced her telling her about what happened.

Marlene went back to the room to check on Wolfgang Elisabeth sat next to Rebecca, "Are you alright?" She pulled Rebecca's bangs from her eyes, "No, I'm worried, angry and hurt," She wept, "Marlene told me the Doctor says Wolfgang is just fine, "We shouldn't even be here," Rebecca groaned, "Marlene wasn't careful," She complained, "Marlene is human, I could sense the animosity you're feeling towards her," She scolded Rebecca. "She's distracted she left him on the bleachers without supervision no wonder he fell off," She stood up and walked to the window tiny raindrops began to tap at the glass she was staring out of. "This is not like you," She walked up behind her, Rebecca crossed her arms in despair, "Marlene," She could barely get the words that she wanted to say out. "Rebecca you've got to get a hold of yourself, Marlene needs all the support you can give her, she certainly didn't mean for this to happen and you can't blame her he's just a little boy who skins his knees and gets a splinter or two," She tried to reason with her. "Rebecca," Marlene came down the hallway, "Wolfgang is asking for you," Rebecca looked at Elisabeth, "We will talk later," She left Marlene with her. Marlene didn't speak at first, "She's very angry with me," She finally said something. "Don't worry yourself, Wolfgang will be fine, time will heal his and your wounds, Rebecca is just upset," Marlene turned around and looked at her. "I ruined our vacation," She spoke in a trembling voice.

"Aren't you being a little hard on yourself, you would never intentionally do anything to hurt Wolfgang or any of your sons," Elisabeth relayed. "No Elisabeth, I want to have another child, I brought it up to Rebecca and she lost it she's been angry and out of sorts ever since," She ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply, "What?" Elisabeth was caught off guard, "I told Rebecca I thought we should try for a girl and she wouldn't hear of it she was upset that I would bring it up during our time in Spain," Elisabeth frowned at Marlene. "And how did you handle her response?" She moved closer to her, "It became argumentative, I couldn't reason with her and she felt our family was already made, however unfortunate that we didn't have a girl," She answered candidly. "Did you push the issue?" Elisabeth probed. Marlene looked away from her and then turned back facing her, "I wasn't very happy about it, I tried to talk to her about it without us arguing, I guess she feels I'm punishing her," Marlene replied. Elisabeth thought for a moment, "Are you?" She quizzed. "I, huh, I, I really can't answer that, I already feel bad enough as it is and now this," She raised her hand in the air releasing the pent up emotions she felt. Elisabeth embraced her, "It's not necessary to punish yourself also, sit down and work it out, I'm sure you two can come up with a way to resolve this all," She picked up her purse, "Go on back in the room, your son and Rebecca need you," She smiled, Marlene obliged, Elisabeth watched her as she slowly wandered back to Wolfgang's room.


	50. Chapter 50

**FIFTY**

 **A milestone chapter**

"Mommy, I'm sleepy now," Wolfgang looked up at Rebecca as she held his little hand, Rebecca smiled, "The doctor will be in shortly and then you can sleep," Marlene stood behind them in the background. "You can go home if you want, I'll stay with him," Rebecca offered, "I would never leave my son, I'll call dad," She fetched her phone from her purse. Rebecca watched Marlene walk out into the hallway, "Wolfgang can you remember what happened," She asked with concern, "There was a bug mommy, a big green one, I went to grabbed him and he flew up, I tried to catch him, I ran and fell," He answered his lips puckered. "Now, now don't cry, it's going to be alright when you get home you can catch bugs all you want," She laughed lightly, Marlene came back in the room followed by the doctor. "Ladies, I'm Dr. Jones, I've read Wolfgang's chart, looked at the nurses also and everything appears fine," He walked over to Wolfgang and shook his hand, "Hello," He smiled as he spoke, "I'm going to look in your ears and then your eyes," He pulled out a scope, Marlene and Rebecca stood back, "Good, good," He told him checking his throat and mouth, "I would say you're in really good shape," He placed his hand on the lump rubbing it. "That feels like its going down," His smile warmed Wolfgang keeping him from being afraid.

Elisabeth stirred her coffee picking up the newspaper, "Good morning," Tristan and Helena rushed to the dining table, "Good morning, how is Wolfgang?" Helena inquired, Mark, Emily and Zoey came in and sat down, "He had a bad fall, concussion but last night was doing good," Helena shifted an eye to Mark and then back to Tristan, "I guess they kept him overnight?" Mark spoke up, "Yes, I talked to Rebecca last night she was pretty upset," Tristan added cutting up his eggs, "I'll go over a bit later," Helena relayed, Elisabeth thought about the conversation she had shared with Marlene the night before. "Good idea, he'll be home sometime this morning and Emily how are you feeling?" Elisabeth asked, "I'm so much better," Zoey giggled, "Mommy can I go see Wolfgang too?" She asked picking up her juice glass, "I could take her," Helena offered, Mark watched Helena secretly thinking of how they could be alone if just for a moment, "Roger sleeping in?" Tristan asked, "He's out for a run this morning," Helena felt her throat tighten and then looked at Mark again. "Good morning everyone," Roger made his entrance, "Just wanted to say hello," He was covered in sweat, "I'm going to shower," He mentioned, "If you'll excuse me, " Helena followed behind him, Mark groaned lowly watching her leave the dining room.

Carla brushed her hair and slipped on her shoes, a knock came to the door, "Oh, Elisabeth," She was surprised at her early morning visit. "Alone?" She looked around the orangery, "Uh, yes," She shut the door behind her "Did you want me to have Justus bring you breakfast, coffee?" She watched Carla as she adjusted her shirt buttoning it up, "No thank you, I have a ten o'clock breakfast meeting this morning," She smiled placing an earring in her ear, "I see you're keeping yourself busy," She stopped a moment listening to Elisabeth, "Tristan relies on me to do a good job," She voiced. "Tristan knows how well you work, you haven't been eating much and you seem depressed," Elisabeth remarked, "Is it Abby?" She braved up and asked her. Carla stopped what she was doing they sat down to the sofa together, "Abby doesn't want to see me anymore and I can't say I blame her, however," She cracked a grin, "We did have lunch yesterday," Elisabeth nodded, "Well that's a start towards mending your wrongs," Carla paused, "I never meant to hurt anyone, my friendship with Marlene is ruined, I don't think I'll ever be able to repair it," Elisabeth interjected, "Do you care for Abby?" Carla thought about what she had asked, "I do, I didn't know how much until I hurt her even worse," She stated in complaint. "Abby was deeply in love with Marlene and there are scars, I'm surprised she's managed to stick it out at LCL for as long as she has," She began to relay the past situation with Marlene and Rebecca.

"And everyone thinks I'm the womanizer," She chuckled, "If you are talking about Rebecca," Carla cut in, "I am," She didn't hesitate. "Rebecca has been in love with Marlene for a long time, her greatest love of all, you really don't know the struggles they went through to be together, Tristan became dark and out of place he often threatened them," She replied with frankness, "It didn't stop Rebecca from cheating," She chimed in, "Things happen, they've managed to work through it all but you shouldn't use that as a reason for trying to be with Marlene," She added truthfully. "I shouldn't be concerned with a relationship at all at this point, I told Abby that she was for companionship only and she agreed obviously she's been hurt on more than one occasion," Elisabeth groaned, "She could've left and not taken the punishment, Rebecca hasn't exactly been her ally, Abby hasn't been able to keep a steady in her life for sometime," She remarked. "Rebecca confronted Abby about me, someone told her about us and I'm sure Marlene felt I was using her," Carla confided. "Do you have real feelings for Abby?" Elisabeth broached, "I do, its not that easy, I've scorned her and she will keep me at arms length, no doubt," She answered honestly. "Do you want something with her now that things have come to past?" She asked further, "I really don't need problems, I have to figure things out, make amends before I can even consider a relationship," She warned unsure of what she really wanted.

Let's go up to your room, you'll need to rest, I'm sure you'll have plenty of company later," Rebecca took Wolfgang's hand and led him upstairs, Thomas watched the expression on Marlene's face. "Is everything alright, Rebecca seemed angry," Marlene began to tear up, "She blames me," He took her by the hand pulling her outside, "What!" He exclaimed in shock, "She thinks I'm distracted," She turned away from him and continued, "Or something," She explained. Thomas clutched Marlene by the shoulders, "You did nothing wrong, unless," He paused, "You're not telling me something," Thomas voiced plainly. "Rebecca thinks that I'm distracted by Kurt," She lowered her head, "Are you?" He was quick to respond, "Nonsense," She spoke, "Marlene," He held her a little tighter then before. "Kurt has admitted his feelings for me, Rebecca warned me, I wouldn't listen," She confessed her throat parched her stomach ached. "Do you have feelings for him?' His question rang in her ears, "I love Rebecca," She looked at him, "When were in Spain I brought up the possibility of us having another child," There was some hesitation on her part before she continued. "Go on," He ordered, "She lost it and became upset and she scolded me for bringing it up she doesn't want to discuss it, no way she thinks we have the perfect family, I want a girl," She was insisting in her tone. Thomas shook his head, "So you punished her for not doing what you wanted?" He questioned knowing Marlene all to well.

"So you're talking to me today?" Roger picked, Helena lay across his bed, "We should talk," She answered sitting up, Roger sat on the bed next to her, "It seems you're disappointed in me, I've been offered a chance and I want you by my side," Helena looked away the visions of her and Mark making love came into her mind. "I, um, I need to tell you something," She could feel her heart beat rapidly, "Ok but promise me you won't grill me for taking this chance," He became animated she swallowed hard, "I don't know of how Greece will turn out but I have to try, I asked you first, however I can't really blame you if they want you and it's a chance you can't turn down," Roger felt his heart sink, "I haven't any interest in South America," She continued, And I don't believe a long distance love relationship can survive," He grasped her hand, "We could give it a try," He tried to smile, "Our job schedules are often rough and demanding, I don't need to tell you the difficulties of communication," She was being realistic, "And there's something else, I feel really bad and I know that deep down you won't forgive me," She had a tear streak down her face, "What is it Helena?" He became tense grasping her by the shoulders. "Loneliness is just what it is, we leave things unattended, we have disappointments and we do really stupid and thoughtless things," She stood up from the bed, "What are you trying to say?" He stood up by her, "I slept with Mark Roger," She blurted it out not holding back Roger didn't know what to say he became as white as a ghost his mind reeled with the unwanted news.

"Rebecca," Thomas stopped her as she walked towards the great room, "Thomas," She mumbled, "Can I have a word with you, please," He asked, Rebecca nodded. "Marlene seems to think you blame her for this accident," He began speaking, "She wasn't paying attention," She picked up the bottle of scotch and poured a glass," Thomas looked at her, "And you know this for sure," He worded firmly, "Marlene is distracted by Kurt he has an infatuation for her," She admitted shocking Thomas. "Marlene would never do anything to intentionally hurt any child," He remarked an uncomfortable feeling set into him. "I know that, Wolfgang is just a baby she left him on the bleachers unattended," She wouldn't relent. "Please try to work this out with her she's extremely upset Rebecca," He implored. "I can't talk to her right now Thomas, I have to cool off and get past this, I love Marlene but I can't tolerate her indecisions she selfish and disagreeable," She relayed. "And your not?" He snapped back, "My daughter loves you and she's hurting, you have four children who need their mother's does that mean anything to you?" He gruffly responded, Rebecca stared, "If you'll excuse me, I should go up and check on Wolfgang," She sat the half emptied glass of scotch back on the credenza leaving Thomas to contemplate her actions.

Mark paced outside the castle staring at the ripples on the water around the front mote, Roger hurriedly walked towards him he had rage in his face, "You little punk," Roger whaled, Mark froze in his tracks, Helena right behind him, "I should rip your fucking head off," Roger screamed loudly, "Give it a go you son of bitch!" Mark exclaimed in a heated remark, Rogers fist grazed the side of Mark's cheek, Mark countered with a left hook under the chin, "Stop it, please stop," Helena tried to break them up, Monique and Ansgar rushed out from the front door, watching as the two men were inner twined in a heated brawl. "Mark, stop," Monique shouted but to no avail, "Ansgar please do something," Monique became upset. Ansgar grabbed Mark's shirt collar jerking him up and away, Helena tugged at Roger's arm both were out of breath, "Are you alright?" Monique was exasperated, "I'm just fine," Mark, wheezed out of breath, Helena crowded Roger keeping him from saying anything else. "What's going on?" Ansgar escorting him back into the castle, "Helena's boyfriend," He hesitated, "He must of, found out," He surmised keeping his voice down so that his mother didn't hear him. Helena pulled Roger back into the bedroom, "What the hell were you thinking?" She scolded his mouth bleeding, "You can't blame him, I'm as much to blame, you can't punch people just because you're angry with me," She relayed firmly. Roger cried out loudly feeling the pain of a love lost.

Marlene kissed Wolfgang's cheek noticing he was sleeping well she ran her fingers through his bangs he cooed a bit she smiled. "How is he?" Rebecca asked from the doorway, "Sleeping peacefully," She replied turning the lamp off by his bed. They walked back into their bedroom, "Do you think we should move him in here with us?" Marlene quizzed in a quiet voice, "I think he is alright, we are just lucky," Rebecca mentioned as they climbed into bed together. "Rebecca I'm so sorry, I hope you don't hate me for what happened," She grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped her eyes, "I could never hate you, I love you, I don't always agree with you and its not your fault, I'm sorry I should've never blamed you," Rebecca wept also they embraced both crying and holding each other tightly. "I love our sons," Marlene began to say, "Shh, I talked to Wolfgang he was chasing a bug and fell trying to catch it, it happened, it can happen here, our boys are just what they are, boys," She lightly spoke easing Marlene's worried heart. "I know you desperately want a girl but I'm happy, we have our nieces and Zoey is here most of the time with us anyway," Rebecca relayed, Marlene knowing it would be difficult to broach the subject.

"I'm worried about Marlene," Thomas sat on the side of the bed taking off his boots, "You have to stay out of it," Biggie advised, "Rebecca actually believes Marlene is at fault," He voiced strongly pulling his shirt over his head. "Rebecca is upset, Marlene was there and no its not her fault, fear does things to people in different ways," She advised, "Yes but Rebecca was being obstinate about the situation, I tried to talk to her," He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. "I doubt she's in the mood to talk, Wolfgang could've been seriously injured or worse she's worried and rightfully so," She relayed to him. "My daughter always seems to have her heart on her sleeve," He grimaced, "She wants a daughter badly Thomas, Rebecca thinks they shouldn't, it's a major issue on both sides and I know you want the best for your daughter but if you get involved you could cause a wedge, be supportive, Marlene needs you now more than ever before," Biggie rubbed his bare shoulder. "I know, it's just so difficult seeing her hurting, I love Rebecca but sometimes she shows her true Lahnstein nature," He complained, "Thomas she's Marlene's wife and yes she can be stubborn and unyielding but she loves Marlene and they share children together, please be careful," Biggie laid back pulling the covers up, "I need a shower," He grumbled she shook her head watching he leave the room.

Several days had passed and Wolfgang was feeling better and back to his playful and happy self, "I'm going over to visit Dana, I'll have Wolfgang with me," Marlene told Rebecca who sat busily in her office signing off on paperwork for LCL. "Matthew still at Erik's?" She asked, "Yes, Brandon and Nicholas went to market with Ruth," Rebecca took Wolfgang in her arms for a quick hug, "I'll see you later, I need to finish this paperwork and get it to Tanja first thing in the morning," She picked her pen back up and continued to sign the documents, Marlene excused herself still feeling the tension in the air, they hadn't been intimate like she had hoped, "Mommy is Zoey there?" She squeezed his hand lightly, "I'll bet, you could play with her while I visit aunt Dana," He giggled loudly her mind wonder back to the rift between her and Rebecca. "Hey," Dana met them she ran her hand through Wolfgang's head of hair, "Zoey's in the playroom, Clara has Victoria down there, Marlene took him and quickly returned. "How is he, really?" Dana sat next to her on the bed, "He's fine, we see the doctor tomorrow," She gave a half grin. "How's Rebecca?" She shifted an eye to Marlene, "She's, uh, she's not very happy with me," Dana caressed her sister's shoulder, "I'm sorry," Marlene grunted, "There's no need to be, I wanted a child she didn't, I pursued it and she became angry, I punished her and she blames me for Wolfgang's accident," Dana detected the restlessness in her voice.

"I don't think she meant it Marlene," Dana replied, "She apologized but was adamant she didn't want anymore children," She wrung her hands as she spoke, "Hmmm, is that all important to you? I mean having a baby" Marlene thought briefly, "We had talked about it in the past, I thought she's be up for it, I was wrong," She swallowed hard as she answered. "Well I have a proposal," Dana started to relay, "And what is that?" She questioned, "I need to go to Hannover to finish up some business, Hagen won't be able to get away because a main portion of the barn is about to be completed, I was wondering if you would like to go, help me with Victoria," She grasped her sister's hand, "I think that's a good idea, I could get away for a couple of days, it might ease the tensions between me and Rebecca," She surmised. "Well good then, of course you would have to run it past Rebecca," Dana winked with a smile. "I should do that," She stood up, "When we're you hoping to leave?" She questioned, "Thursday," She answered. "Let me talk to Rebecca, I'll call you later, I need to get Wolfgang home," Dana escorted her to the door, "I hope you can, it would mean the world to me," She leaned against the door, "I don't see it as a problem and Wolfgang is better," She expressed, "I'll let you know," She left Dana wondering about her situation with Rebecca.


	51. Chapter 51

**FIFTYONE.**

 **A storm is brewing**

"And how was your visit with Dana, the baby?" Rebecca sat at the dining table finishing dinner, "Oh, fine," She sat across from her, "Wolfgang has a check up tomorrow, shall I take him or you?" Marlene spoke, "I'll take Matthew to his game," Rebecca offered, Ruth entered picking up her dish, "Ok, that's fine," Marlene stated and then thought for a moment, "Rebecca, please don't say anything to Kurt," She pursed her lips in anticipation of Rebecca's come back. "You worry too much," Rebecca lifted the wine glass to her lips arching her brow over the top of the glass. "I'm not worried, he just shouldn't be involved in this that's all," She remarked. "I will handle myself with Kurt accordingly," Marlene groaned not wanting to anger Rebecca. "Dana has asked me to go to Hannover for a couple of days, help her out," Rebecca frowned, "What for?" She was straight forward with her question, "Hagen has to stay a portion of the barn is near completion and there are documents and exchanges that have to occur, so Dana will have, to, take care of the business in Hannover," Rebecca listened to her, "I think it's a great idea, spend some time with your sister and get to know your niece better," She responded, Marlene smiled.

Rebecca picked up her briefcase and made an early morning run to LCL, "Good morning," Aaron met her at the door opening it for, "Morning," She spoke, they walked to the coffee bar, "Espresso please she ordered," Aaron stood next to her, "How's Wolfgang?" He inquired, "Better," She replied, Aaron could tell Rebecca was still somewhat miffed. "I need to get this paperwork over to Tanja, I'll be in early tomorrow so that we can make an announcement but right now I have to get Matthew to his game," She quickly finished the espresso. Aaron walked with her to the door, "How is Marlene? Things better?" He held the door open as she asked, "Well I don't think she will give up on the idea of a baby, after all we are talking about Marlene," She impishly grinned. "Rebecca, you can't stay angry forever," He raised his brow in speaking, "I'm not angry, I just don't understand, is it because Dana has a girl now?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe so but something has to break," He walked along side of her to the car, "The thing is our family is made, we are settled now," She informed him, "Don't be so hard on her," Rebecca entered the car, "She's taking Wolfgang for his appointment and I need to go," She didn't answer Aaron.

"Shame we lost that game," Kurt caught up to Rebecca, "Well you can't win them all," She answered watching the boys kicking the ball around the field, "How's Wolfgang?" He asked, "He's fine, Marlene took him to his appointment," Kurt nodded positively, "I'm really sorry that happened," He was honest, "I blamed her you know," Rebecca turned to face him, "I feel like," He began to speak she interjected, "I think Marlene is distracted, it wouldn't have happened had she paid attention, he's a child who must constantly be watched," He could hear slight anger in her voice, "I guess if I didn't have her occupied this wouldn't have happened," He motioned with his hands, "Marlene is a kind person, our sons are the most important thing in her life she would never do anything to cause strife that might interfere with Matthew and Erik's friendship," She implored, "I wouldn't say or do a thing to ruin that, they are best friends, Marlene need not worry," He was truthful. "It's been difficult because I'm certain that you have deep feelings for her," Kurt's smile turned to a frown, "We've had this conversation before Rebecca, I haven't done anything to lead Marlene on but I understand, I need to be more careful where she's concerned," He promised Rebecca and accepted responsibility.

"Good morning," Elisabeth spoke to Helena as she entered the dining room, "Morning," She looked somber to Elisabeth, "Roger still here? I haven't seen him," Helena sighed, "No he's left," Ansgar entered the dining room, "Good morning," He greeted them both picking up the news paper, "Coffee?" Justus poured him a cup, "Mark's face is very bruised," He peered over the newspaper at Helena, "What do you mean?" Elisabeth chimed in, "Seems Helena's boyfriend took a disliking to Mark," He grinned in a light chuckle, "Ansgar," Helena's voice cracked, Monique joined them sitting next to Ansgar, "Morning," She laid her napkin across her lap, everyone acknowledge her, "Is Mark going to join us?" Ansgar quizzed, "He's not feeling well this morning," Monique answered making an excuse for him. "His pride is probably hurt," Ansgar teased roughly, "Ansgar!" Monique nudged him with her fist, "What, I didn't," She sighed harshly getting up and leaving the table, "Monique," Ansgar got up and followed behind her, "What's going on?" Elisabeth directed her question to Helena, "I uh, Mark and Roger got into a fight," Elisabeth looked at her, "What? Roger doesn't strike me as that type," She took up for him, "But somehow I don't think that's the whole story," Helena's heart beat rapidly, "I hurt Roger badly Elisabeth," There was pause, "I slept with Mark," She gave a stunning revelation.

Rebecca walked upstairs to the second floor, Laura and Natalie busily chatted, "Well show me what you've got," She approached Natalie, "Rebecca," She wheeled around picking up her sketchpad and opened it, Laura watched their interaction with each other, "I'm impressed," She noted Natalie's work. Laura felt a twinge of jealousy, "Laura," Rebecca spoke snapping her from her daydream, "Are your changes completed for Riga?" She grinned rolling the mannequin with the dress she had been working on closer to Rebecca, "I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be," She answered, "Good," Aaron came up the stairs. "Good morning ladies," Natalie gazed at the handsome man who stood before them, "Aaron," Laura voiced, "Rebecca, we have a meeting in a few," He looked at his wristwatch. Laura watched Rebecca and Aaron as they slowly crept down the stairs, "He's quite a gentleman," Natalie noted, "Yes he is but a rogue all the same," She further stated, Natalie Perched herself, making eyes at his him, "I love the challenge of a rogue," She replied in a witty voice, Laura adjusted the dress on the mannequin, "Not sure you'll ever be able to tame him though," Natalie spun around, "You don't know me," She sheepishly grinned, "No I don't but as we've talked he's a player," She got the last word in.

All the LCL employees gathered in the foyer there was champagne and appetizers laid out on a covered table, "Everyone, we would like to make an announcement," Rebecca started talking, the door opened Marlene entered quietly with the boys in tow, "As you all know I've accepted a new position within our family business and the liaison job I've held will now be taken over by Aaron Strauss," The employees began to clap, Tanja stepped up, "We welcome Aaron and are pleased at his acceptance, champagne everyone," She smiled, "Who's the blond?" Natalie walked up behind Laura and asked, "Marlene," She whimpered casually. "And who is she?" She questioned not getting a full answer, "Marlene is Rebecca's wife and those are their four boys," She replied, "Laura," Tanja called out to her she lifted a glass of champagne from the waiter's tray leaving Natalie alone. Natalie got the courage to walk over to Marlene, "Hello, I'm Natalie Pierce, Laura's new assistant," She extended her hand out with a warming smile, "Marlene Von Lahnstein, I'm please to meet you and welcome to LCL," She accepted her hand shake, "I see you've met my beautiful wife," Rebecca walked over to them, Natalie sipped her champagne arching her brow, "Yes, lovely," She commented. "Excuse us please," Rebecca clutched Marlene by the elbow whisking her away.

"I thought you would be leaving with Dana today," She mentioned, "I will later this afternoon but the boys wanted to come and we wanted to wish Aaron well," She looked at Rebecca strangely, "Marlene," Tanja called out, "I should mingle and so should you," Marlene focused on Tanja's expression as she spoke to Rebecca. "You sure are drinking a lot of champagne," Natalie told Laura walking up behind her, "I'm fine," She snapped, "You don't look to be fine, what's wrong, you've been weird since this gathering began," Laura had Rebecca on her mind the tension with Marlene was thick in the air, "I'm perfectly fine, really," She finished the cool drink in her glass. "Laura," Marlene walked over to her, "It's nice to see you again," Natalie stood along side of them, "Mommy," Wolfgang clutched her dress hem, "Mom," Brandon chattered, "Boys meet Miss Natalie, "Hi, I'm Matthew, these are my brothers, Nicholas and Brandon," Wolfgang quickly cut in, "I'm Wolfgang and you're very pretty," He snickered, "Why thank you, such a gentleman," Natalie ran her index finger across his nose. "Rebecca," Marlene voiced, "We are leaving," She reached forward and kissed Marlene on the cheek, "Have a safe trip and enjoy some sisterly time," She walked Marlene and the boys to the door seeing them off. "Rebecca," Laura stopped her, "Congratulations, I'm happy for you and of course Aaron," She grabbed another glass of champagne.

"You should slow down," Rebecca told Laura, "Actually I'm fine," She smirked, Natalie pulled her away, "Want to get out of here?" Laura questioned Natalie, "Sure, what did you have in mind?" She quizzed Laura, "I know the perfect place," They both giggled feeling the effects of the champagne they grabbed their purses and left. Laura and Natalie winded down the street finding their way to the front of club Chee Chee, "Club Chee Chee, I haven't been here in years, what made you think of this place," Natalie asked as they sauntered up to the bar taking a seat, "An old family friend is the bartender," She answered, Natalie looked around, "Is he here?" Laura shrugged her shoulders, "I think they had a prostitution ring her once," Natalie barked they both broke out in a laugh, "Bourbon please," Laura ordered, "I would've never guessed you to be a bourbon girl," Natalie ordered wine, "A lot of men with money travel through these doors," Natalie mentioned. Laura listened to her gab, a tall, thin gray haired man walked behind the bar, "Gavin," Laura rang out and quickly introduce Natalie they talked. "I should go, it's getting late and Rebecca wants those sketches completed first thing," She paid for her wine and left, Laura lifted the shot glass back to her lips, "I think you've had enough," Gavin took it from her, "I'll call you a cab," He smiled, "I need a trip to the ladies room," She left the bar her cell phone opened to Rebecca's contact information.

Gavin thought briefly and dialed Rebecca, "Yes, this is the bartender over at club Chee Chee," Rebecca interjected, "Club Chee Chee?" She questioned on the other end. "I have a Laura Navarrone here, she's alone and has had a little too much to drink," Rebecca groaned, "She works for me, I'm on my way," She hung up making arrangements with Ruth to watch the boys. "I've called for you a ride," Gavin smiled as he told her, "Can't I just have one more drink?" She begged, Rebecca walked in, "What are you doing here?" She was suddenly surprised, "I'm here to make sure you get home ok," She grabbed her purse clutching her by the arm, "Really I can manage," She slid off the bar stool, "Thank you," Rebecca took a couple of dollar bills out of her wallet and left them on the bar, "I can get home just fine," Laura muttered, Rebecca helped her into the car. The ride back to the flat was quite, Rebecca opened the car door Laura stumbled to the door and tried to place the key in the lock. "Here let me help you," Rebecca unlocked the door, "Have any coffee?" Laura slid down on the sofa, "I don't want any coffee, you can go," She tossed her purse to the coffee table, Rebecca rummaged through the cabinet finding the coffee and fixing her a cup. "Take a sip," Rebecca ordered, Laura did moaning and grimacing, "You didn't have to come," Laura spoke and took another drink of coffee.

Laura handed the cup back to Rebecca, "Shouldn't you go home to your lovely wife," She stood up following Rebecca back to the kitchen, "Marlene is out of town and my sons are situated for the night, we need to get you sober," She leaned back against the counter staring into Laura's eyes, "Really Rebecca, I'm fine, please just go, you shouldn't be here," She remarked, "I just want to make sure you're ok," She responded Laura moved close to Rebecca, "You're making this difficult Rebecca," She grinned, "More coffee?" Rebecca offered to make it, "No thanks, I just want another drink," She answered. "I don't really think that's a good idea and by the way, club Chee Chee?" She laughed in a snarl, "Yes, Gavin is a family friend," She told her, "Hmmm," Rebecca murmured, Rebecca moved closer to face Laura, "Did you have him to call me?" She probed, "I didn't, I went to the ladies room and when I came back he had my phone, he told me he was going to call a cab, I swear it," She implored. Rebecca fixed Laura another cup, "I think that should do it," She whispered, Laura moved closer sitting the cup on the kitchen counter, "Rebecca," She whimpered moving her mouth up to Rebecca's, "Don't," Rebecca pulled away from her, "I should go," She grabbed for her jacket on the back of the sofa.

Laura got up the nerve to clutch Rebecca by the arm pulling her around their lips met in a gentle soft kiss, "I've never kissed a woman before," She moaned in hesitation, Rebecca was stunned, "I can't stay," Laura held on tightly, "Rebecca, please don't be angry, I mean, I, uh," Rebecca frowned, "I have to go home," She lowered her head jerking herself from the tight grasp Laura had on her, "Please don't go," She begged again following her to the door she swiftly placed her arm around Rebecca's waist turning her back this time even closer than before. Rebecca sharply, eyed her moistened lips Laura locked her gaze onto Rebecca's eyes their emotions took over. Laura broached again her lips meeting Rebecca's in a frenzied kiss Rebecca grabbed Laura's bottom lip between her teeth and twisted it sliding her tongue into Laura's mouth, Laura anxious by the kiss nearly melted into Rebecca's arms. Laura pulled back, "Please stay," She begged in a sexual overtone, Rebecca held a trembling Laura in her arms, "I can't, this is wrong and you know it," Her whisper causing Laura to pause, "I know you're married, I," She looked away then looked back, "No one not even Marlene has to know, please," She wanted more. "I can't do this Laura, you're beautiful and," Laura placed her lips to Rebecca's again, "I could make you feel good," She pulled her lips back and awaited an answer. "Laura, I just can't I love my wife," She argued. Laura lessened her grip, "You should go," She opened the door, Rebecca without hesitation fled quickly.

"So you're not going to give up on the idea of a baby?" Dana questioned Marlene on they're late evening car ride to Hannover, "No, I'm not but Rebecca is right, adoption would assure us a girl, that is if we're lucky enough," She surmised, "Why now? I mean Wolfgang is four, Rebecca's argument is not all that unrealistic," She quickly looked over to her sister trying to keep her eyes on the road. "I can't continue to punish her, I never thought I would have this type of reaction from her, its been awkward and painful not to mention noticeable," She complained lively. "Yes our father worries a little too much," Dana chuckled, "He just wants to protect his daughters, I saw Kim," Dana laughed loudly, "And how is our little sister?" She asked, "She's great, happy, Emilio is successful, I doubt they will ever return to Germany and she's asked me to keep this a secret but she told us she's pregnant," Marlene gabbed, "Pregnant! After all these years, does dad know?" She inquired of Marlene, "No she wanted to tell them, I'm happy for her for sure but it was eerie in a way because Rebecca and I had been arguing about a child the evening before," She rehearsed. "Marlene you and Rebecca are going to have to come to some kind of agreement and you should be prepared it may not be what you like," Marlene shifted an eye to her an uneasy feeling about the conversation they were having shrouded her with doubt and guilt.


	52. Chapter 52

**FIFTYTWO.**

 **The luckiest person on earth**

Rebecca sat in the car clutching the steering wheel tightly she felt awful, a cheat. "What was I thinking?" She questioned herself loudly tears rolled down her cheeks, "How am I going to explain this?" She asked herself she leaned her head back against the headrest of the car seat her hands now covering her face. "There is no way out of this," She tried to convince herself otherwise. Rebecca started to get out of the car her cell phone began to ring, "Marlene," She answered with a little shakiness in her voice, "Are you alright?" Marlene was quick to respond, "Yes, I'm fine, actually we are all fine," She implied standing on the driveway her heart beating fast. "I just called to let you know we've made it to Hannover and are settled in for the night, Wolfgang feeling alright?" She asked Rebecca spun around moving to the front door, "Uh yes just fine and was your trip good?" She quickly changed the conversation, "It was, nothing out of the ordinary," She versed, Rebecca listened to her voice she missed her terribly and felt she needed to work on what she was going to say and how she would make amends to her, "Well it's getting late I need a shower and Dana will need some help with Victoria," She worded, "Ok, well you have a good night and we will talk tomorrow, I love you," Rebecca's voice cracked as she said it, Marlene arched her brow noticing the difference in Rebecca's tone of voice.

Carla toyed with her cell phone, a much, needed day off and not much to concentrate on she phoned Abby, "Hello," She spoke as Abby answered, "Carla, what's up," Abby asked, "I guess you're working today?" She lightly questioned Abby, "Actually I'm at my apartment, I had an early appointment and some personal business to take care of," She gabbed, "I was off and was wondering if you would like to have lunch," There was a bit of silence on the other end. "Uh well what did you have in mind?" Abby asked, "I wasn't sure, it's a beautiful day and I thought a ride along the river, maybe some river crabs," She was spontaneous asking her for a date. "I think that's a lovely idea, if you could give me a bit, I have a few things left to do around here," She added, "Why don't you text when you're ready and I'll pick you up," A date was made, Carla finally trying to get her life back together.

Rebecca dropped the portfolios she had reviewed for Riga onto Tanja's desk, "They're reviewed?" Tanja asked, "Yes," Rebecca answered, Tanja smiled, "And I appreciate it, I will have Aaron to book our flights, are you sure you won't join us, I think its going to be a banner year for LCL," Rebecca took in a deep breath, "I don't think so, I mean, Marlene," She grimaced, Tanja noticed she was acting differently, "Ok, what's wrong?" She stood and poured herself a cup of coffee, "Marlene wants to have another child," Rebecca relayed, Tanja rolled her eyes with a chuckle, "And she wants you to carry it," She remarked leaning against the desk, "Yes," Rebecca shook her head, "And how do you feel about it?" She prodded. "I don't, its causing a rift between us, I told her we have four children and that I was sorry we didn't have a girl," She stared at Tanja shrugging her shoulders. "Still no chance of adoption?" She asked, "She won't hear of it, she's insistent that we have another child naturally, I told her that we had a chance for another boy but that didn't matter, I just don't think I can do it anymore, I mean Wolfgang is four and I'm older," She replied honestly. "Rebecca you know how Marlene can be, especially when she gets something in her head," Rebecca nodded her mind wondering back to her chance encounter with Laura.

"Maxie," Dana grabbed him around the waist, "It's so good to see you, Jessica," Dana spoke looking up from him, "Dana, Marlene, please come in, I've made tea," They embraced, "You've grown six inches, do you remember aunt Marlene?" She looked to her sister, "I do," He hugged her, "It been a long time," She smiled they sat to the kitchen table, "Ricardo, how is he?" Marlene inquired, "Very busy these days but all's good," She answered pouring them a cup of tea, "Rebecca?" She asked sitting next to her, "She's fine, our son's really keep us busy," She replied. "Hagen wants Maxie to come to Düsseldorf for a visit," Jessica implied, Dana an Marlene looked at one another, "And how did you respond?" Dana quizzed not sure of what Hagen had said to her, "I told him I didn't feel comfortable but Hagen was adamant so I will bring him next week, Ricardo will have a doctor he's acquainted with be on standby in case of an emergency," Marlene could tell Jessica was a little jittery. "It's been years since he's been back maybe he's outgrown whatever was making him sick," Marlene tried to ease Jessica's worried mind. "Outside chance," She answered sipping her tea. "Hagen tells me you are about ready to move the horses," Jessica continued talking, "Yes, I have some paperwork due and I had to come here to finish up those loose ends," She answered glad that Hagen had not caused a situation between them.

Rebecca bumped into Aaron, "You look down," He clutched her shoulders. "What's wrong?" He walked her to the office, "I can't believe I've made a mess off things," She frowned lost in a delusion. "Rebecca what happened?" He tried in vain to get her attention, "I'm not in the mood to talk, I just need to go upstairs, get a few things lined out and I have to go home," Aaron released his grip from her shoulders, "If you need to talk," He spoke eyeing her Rebecca nodded leaving the office. Rebecca put on a brave face slowly climbing the stairs, Natalie chattering as Laura put the last of her collection in garment bags, "Uh, good morning," Rebecca was solemn as she spoke, "Rebecca," Natalie voiced, "I think Laura met up with someone last night," She picked, Rebecca looked at Laura, "Really," Swallowing hard, "What makes you think that?" She questioned staring into Laura's eyes. "Because we went to club Chee Chee last night, haven't been there in years by the way," She worded sauntering off and back next to Laura, Rebecca was speechless at first. "Club Chee Chee huh, haven't been there in years myself," Rebecca tried to make light of a bleak situation. Natalie placed her hands to her hips and stated, "With that beautiful blond you're married to, I wouldn't be in any club, solo I mean," Rebecca looked down and then back up, "Yes, I'm lucky," She answered clearing her throat. "Laura can I speak with you privately," She asked, Natalie picked up an evening gown, "I have to go to the pressing room," She left them.

"I didn't say a word, I swear," Laura blurted, Rebecca moved closer, "Obviously you mentioned something," She looked at her with a furrowed brow. "I didn't she was there with me and then left, I think she thought I stayed to meet someone after she left," She pled, "I have to tell Marlene, it won't go well we are already at odds on some things and when she finds out," Rebecca stopped talking, "I'm not sorry," Laura became adamant, "I didn't expect you would be," Rebecca snapped back, "But that can't ever happen again," Laura grinned, "You wanted it as much as I did," She responded. "It was a distraction, what else should I say, nothing else happened Laura and I, we can't afford any rumors," Rebecca remarked. "I promise not to say a word but that kiss Rebecca, that kiss was amazing," She mentioned looking away and fumbling around with the mannequin she had a dress placed on. "I wish it wouldn't have happened, I feel bad and hurt for Marlene," She answered, "We only kissed, you said it yourself nothing else happened, did I want it to? Yes, it was everything I expected," Rebecca crossed her arms, "Please don't make this something it's not, I love my wife and I can't cross that line, not with you, not with anyone," Laura turned around to face her. "Look I've said it before, I've never been in a situation like this, I won't hurt you or Marlene, I love my job and the last thing I need is turmoil but I can't lie to myself either it was wonderful Rebecca," She gave her a sad stare.

Carla and Abby walked along the river, "Lunch was very tasteful," Abby, noted. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, something different," She stopped to face her, "I just want to enjoy the day, its perfect, bright sunshine," Carla gabbed, "A beautiful woman standing in front of me," Abby mentioned they took a seat on a nearby bench. "I'm glad you agreed to join me," Abby brushed back the hair from her face, "I'm sorry things didn't work out for us, I hated that I lied to you and that I didn't treat you fairly," Carla broached. "It's ok, I've accepted you have feelings for Marlene, no sense rehashing something we've talked about on more than one occasion," She responded honestly. "Still, I shouldn't have done it, it was stupid and crass, Marlene had no interest in me other than a friend and I can't say that I blame her for not wanting to be friends," She replied, "I feel you want to make up, have something with me," Abby finally asked her upfront. "I feel terribly awful, shitty in fact and I can't beat myself up enough," Abby quickly interjected, "You only wanted companionship nothing more, I couldn't stay angry with you for long but I have to have some respect for myself, I've been hurt long enough, I just don't think I can deal with the pain of knowing that you went from my bed to hers or someone else's" Abby rehearsed. "If I only wanted you and I worked on myself would you consider a reproach?" Abby's heart raced at the words Carla spoke, "I, I don't know what to say, I" Carla raised her hand up, "You don't have to say anything right now, just think about it, that's all I have the right to ask of you," They embraced both wept as they did.

"Boys, go and get cleaned up, your mother should be home in a while," Rebecca ordered the boys upstairs, "Rebecca," Ruth called out from the kitchen, "Yes Ruth," She walked to her, "I'll leave Marlene's dinner in the oven, I have an idea she'll be hungry when she arrives home," She smiled, Rebecca could feel a tightness in her throat knowing that she needed desperately to talk to her, "Thank you," Rebecca commented, "I'll go up and bathe Wolfgang," She left her alone and with time to think. Rebecca's thought process broken by Marlene's entry, "Hey, you're home," She tried to grin but felt sick, Marlene sat her bag by the front door, "Are you hungry? Ruth made you a plate its in the oven," Rebecca worded pointing to the kitchen. "Thanks," She walked past Rebecca and into the kitchen, "How did Matthew's soccer game come out?" She sat to the bar with the plate of food, "We won," She sat next to her at the bar. "Good, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call, Ricardo took us out to dinner and it was late," She shared finishing her dinner, "I need to go up check on the boys and shower," She gave a half grin, Rebecca's heart raced, what would she tell her how would she tell her whirled through her mind. "I guess your very tired from the drive," She answered her knowing that's what she would say, "I am," She turned around and began to climb the stairs, "Marlene," Rebecca called out softly, "What is it Rebecca?" Marlene remarked, "We need to talk," Marlene nodded her head Rebecca moved to the great room and sat down with a glass of scotch.

Marlene entered the great room dressed in her nightgown and robe, her hair shiny and damp from the shower, "Care for a night cap?" Rebecca guzzled what was left in her glass, "No I don't," Marlene was plain as she spoke. Rebecca could feel the heat inside her body begin to boil she poured herself another drink thinking the situation she found herself in strained and uncomfortable. "Something happened the night before last," Rebecca began her confession, Marlene looked at her oddly, "Ok so what could be so bad that you would have me come back down stairs?" Marlene was curt with her words. Rebecca took a hard swig of her drink and then quickly turned around, "I got a call from the bartender over at club Chee Chee, Laura was there, alone and had too much to drink, I picked her up and brought her back to the flat," Marlene clinched her jaw tightly as she listened, "I helped her in and attempted to sober her up she kissed me," Rebecca let the words out her nostrils flared from the release of it all. "She kissed you?" Marlene cut her a sharp eye not sure if she believed her or not, "She did," Her throat became parched, "So she was drunk and kissed you, you didn't reciprocate?" Rebecca was stunned by her question, "I won't lie, I did kiss her back and for a split second it could've went farther," She lowered her head clinching her hand in a fist. "I assume my punishment drove you to seek out another woman?" Marlene confronted her. "That's not what happened Marlene," Rebecca cried out, "That's exactly what happened, you are angry with me and when I didn't give you the attention you thought you needed, you lashed out, why should I be shocked about anything you tell me," A tear fell to her cheek.

"Come on Marlene aren't you being selfish again, it happened, I didn't let it go any further, I love you, am I unsure, scared and filled with anxiety about having another child? Yes," She answered the question for her. "Me selfish?" She pointed to herself her mind flooded with angst. "Did you hear a word I said?" Rebecca cut in, "I heard you, you want it all your way but you know what you're right, I couldn't think of having another child with you," She bolted back up the stairs and to the bedroom. Rebecca sighed deeply twisting the drink glass she was holding around in a circle. Marlene climbed into bed the reality of everything that was happening was too much to bare her heart hurt, "Marlene open the door," Rebecca turned the handle in her hand, "Marlene please open the door," She pled resting her head against it, Marlene laid there feeling cold and rigid. "Marlene," Rebecca raised her voice, Marlene sprang from the bed slinging it open, "Can you be quiet, you'll wake the boys," Rebecca closed the door quickly, "I can't go on like this," She told Marlene. "I won't," Marlene answered the tears streaming down her face, "No matter how hard we try we just can't seem to find a balance," Marlene rehearsed, Rebecca stood there lowering her head, "That's not true Marlene, we love each other and have a good life how could you say that?" She also began to cry. "Do you know how bad it hurt me when you told me you kissed her back?" She asked turning away from her.

"I'm sorry but I won't lie to you, I just, it was a heat of the moment thing," Rebecca stuttered searching for the words to say. "It doesn't change the fact that for a moment you wanted her," She revealed the hurt and pain she was feeling. "I was lonely," Marlene swung around, "Lonely? I guess that was my fault?" She relayed, Rebecca eyed her, thinking before she spoke, "You want a child, I don't, you became angry and you didn't want me close to you and when I tried to reproach you pushed me away," Rebecca decried. Marlene crossed her arms looking down, "I didn't handle that very well, I admit I wanted to teach you a lesson, I didn't think of the ramifications and I apologize for that," She slowly cocked an eye towards Rebecca. "But it doesn't change the fact that right now you find me as a cheat," Rebecca braved up as she spoke. "I can't imagine, I've never given you cause to want to stray, doesn't our family, our sons mean a thing to you? Our home and careers, did you think about them for one minute when you couldn't resist the temptation of her kiss, her touch?" Marlene voiced sadly, "Obviously I didn't," Rebecca winced, "I was just so sad that you would use me not wanting a child against me and that in that moment I lost all reasoning," Marlene walked to the door and opened it, "You should find another place to sleep, I can't deal with you or this conversation right now," She clutched the door tightly, "Please don't Marlene, please lets talk this through," She sobbed.

"Rebecca, when we broke up, do you remember me telling you I'm not worthy of you?" Rebecca shook her head, "How could I forget it, it was the most mind blowing revelation I believe I've ever experienced," She answered wiping her eyes on her sleeve, "But you are worthy, I love only you, doesn't matter the mistakes we've made, you agreed to marry me because you loved me and wanted a family with me," She complained in response. "There will always be another woman, I can't compete with these, these women who want what you have," Marlene reeled. "I don't want them, I didn't marry them," She confirmed, "But you can't seem to break free of the seduction of their looks, their stares," She answered harshly. "I'm not interested in their looks or stares, where is this coming from?" She became miffed and uncertain of Marlene's candid remarks. "Put yourself in my shoes," Rebecca interjected, "I have, what about Carla? Kurt? But you wouldn't listen, you still don't listen," She replied laying her head against the doorjamb her head began to pound. "If you want me to leave, I will, if you tell me that you know in your heart that we can't work this out then so be it, I know how I feel, I'm not going to argue this anymore," She left the room closing the door, Marlene wiped her eyes with the tips of her fingers she began to have a melt down.


	53. Chapter 53

**FIFTYTHREE.**

 **The hurtful truth**

Rebecca entered the bedroom to find Marlene still sleeping she quietly packed a suitcase and left a note wrapped in a sealed envelope. "I love you and I love our sons but I think I need some time away," She shuttered under her breath before heading downstairs. "When will you be back?" Ruth embraced Rebecca, "I don't know, I will call, but right now Marlene is so angry with me, it hasn't been good since we've been back from vacation," She had a raspy voice, "I know you can't talk about it, last night must have been very difficult for you both," Rebecca rubbed the side of her jaw, "It was ugly and I did something very wrong, I don't know that Marlene can forgive me but if you could talk to her, maybe she will confide in you, leaving my boys isn't something I want to do, but we can't have strife, I've left Marlene a note explaining everything," Ruth extended her hand out to Rebecca's forearm, "Please let me know where you are, I don't want her to totally worry," She worded, Rebecca nodded, "I'll see you later," She didn't say another word she left carefully closing the front door as if not to wake anyone. Marlene rolled over squinting her eyes, the side of the bed next to her not slept in she groaned and frowned arising to find the envelope Rebecca had left. Marlene stretched and picked up the envelope from the nightstand, hesitated and opened it.

"My dearest Marlene, I'm so sorry for the turmoil we've been through, Laura was an unfortunate diversion that just happened," Marlene gulped as she read on, "But it doesn't change the fact that I love and only want to be with you, however, I can't stay here, we can't have strife and tension in our household, it wouldn't be fair to our boys, I love them more than anything but I realize that until we can get past this, I have to go away, I love you, please take care of my sons and I will stay in touch, always, Rebecca," Marlene felt sick and shocked, Rebecca leaving was a total surprise she sprang from the bed and flew down the stairs, "Ruth have you seen Rebecca?" She questioned in anguish. "I have she left some time ago," Her look demure, "She didn't say," Marlene began to word but stopped short, "She didn't she was adamant about not telling, when she left she said she would be in touch," Marlene cringed wadding the note up in her hand. "Go up and dress, I'll have your coffee ready, I think you need to talk," She politely ordered.

Rebecca entered the castle finding Elisabeth sitting at the dining table alone, "Can we talk?" Elisabeth could see the distant look on Rebecca's face, "Please sit down, what's wrong?" She asked with a strange stare, "Marlene and I just can't seem to settle on having a child, I don't she does, its caused a problem and I don't want our sons feeling the tension, I'm moving out for a while or at least until we can come to an agreement she's angry and things have gone from bad to worse, I don't know," Rebecca shook her head. "Where will you go?" Elisabeth inquired, "The cabin for now, I think it's the best place for me, I don't want anyone knowing, I will call Tanja later about it," She remarked. "I'm glad you've let me know and that you've confided your whereabouts but leaving Marlene with those boys," Elisabeth broached, "I know Elisabeth," Rebecca interjected, "But I can't nor I won't have them, confused or hurt either, Marlene and I have never argued in front of our sons, I don't want them to be afraid this is a big step for us, Marlene isn't going to give up on wanting another child, I just don't want that, at least not right now," She confessed. "Marlene is strong willed Rebecca," Elisabeth kindly warned, "Yes but what about what I want?" She pointed to herself in a grimace. "You have to come to a decision Rebecca, its apparent your marriage depends on it," She responded making Rebecca realize that their marriage hinged on the outcome.

"What's that you're are reading," Mark grasped the page of the book Helena had in her hand, "Dickens" She answered, "Hmmm," He sat in the lounge chair next to her, "How are you?" Helena laid the book across her lap, Mark slightly turned his head, "Better, I wanted to apologize to you, I'm sorry that things were ruined between you and Roger," Helena groaned, "I made a mistake, I told him the truth about us, but there were other factors not just the fact that we slept together," She replied. "At least you're not angry when you say we slept together," He managed a grin, "It's the truth, Roger needed to know the truth, can't blame him for not forgiving me," She mentioned. "And what about me?" He asked, "We made a mistake, I allowed things to get out of hand, I should have never taken advantage of that situation," Mark cut in, "You wanted it," He looked at her furrowing his brow. "Mark please don't, I won't make that mistake with you again," She stood up from the chase lounge, "Come on Helena, don't walk away," He stood up by her, "Please," He gave her a look of sadness. "Mark our lives are different, we had a one night stand, nothing more, you are young and will meet someone who will make you happy, my life is cut out for me, we don't have the same interests," She implored he listened carefully uncertain as to what to say about her crass but truthful remarks.

Marlene met Ruth in the dining room, "The boys still asleep?" Ruth asked sliding the sugar dish over towards Marlene, "I just checked on them," She stirred the cream in her coffee her hand shook a bit as she did. "I cannot believe Rebecca just walked out," She rested her forehead on her fingertips staring into her coffee cup, Ruth took in a deep breath, "She didn't say much, however she hinted that you might want to talk," She replied, "I wasn't thinking," Marlene voiced and continued, "I brought up having another child on vacation, Rebecca didn't take kindly to it and she became angry and distant," Ruth cleared her throat, "Ok so you want to have another child, hmmm," Marlene quickly looked up to her, "Yes, do you find that hard to believe?" She quizzed, "I do and I don't, I know how badly you wanted a girl but have you given any thought to adoption?" She questioned knowing how Marlene felt about the situation. "Everyone is asking me that, I don't they're not ours if we adopt, I just don't know what we will get, I can't think about it," She was adamant. Ruth could tell Marlene was apparently shaken, "I think you also need some alone time, I'll plan the day for the boys go on up and work on a plan to get Rebecca home," She smiled hoping Marlene would follow her lead. Marlene fell back into bed and tried to call Rebecca but got her voicemail, "Please just come home," She winced in the phone hanging up.

Thomas steadily put his office in order ready to start the new day as the Director of Forestry, "This office looks like it suits you," Elisabeth smiled entering, "Elisabeth," They embraced, "I'm lucky that this portion of the old barn has been revamped and will be perfect," He crossed his arms looking around. "It's good to have you back, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you and of course Biggie for allowing this to happen," Thomas grunted in a chuckle, "Its good to be with most of my family again, the grandkids," He added, "Have you talked to Marlene today?" Elisabeth casually asked, "No I haven't, now that we are at the castle, we don't see them everyday," He replied, Elisabeth quickly changed the subject, "Ansgar is wanting to talk to you," Thomas gave her a frown, "About what?" He inquired Ansgar entered the office extending his hand in a shake, Thomas reluctant at first. "My wife's son, Mark," He answered sliding his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Yes, I've met Mark, what about him?" He asked, "His mother would like for him to stay and he needs a job, I wouldn't ask Thomas, but its so important to her to have her son close," He voiced plainly, "Hmmm, what does he have experience at?" He questioned, "I'm not sure," Ansgar felt strange replying. "Send him in to talk to me, I'll see what I can come up with," Ansgar grinned, "Thank you," He left, Elisabeth walked closer to Thomas, "If you need anything," Thomas raised his hand, "I'm good, I'll have a report to you by the end of the week," She nodded, "Thank you," She excused herself.

"Mommy, where's mommy?" Brandon cried out as Marlene drove them to Matthew's soccer practice, "Mommy had to go away for a few days," She looked at him in the rearview mirror. "But mom, I thought mom would be staying home," Matthew complained, Marlene's heart pounded she pulled into the practice field parking lot the boys existed the car she checked her cell phone but there was no messages from Rebecca. "Marlene," Kurt met her, "Kurt," She responded he could tell she was down, "Is everything alright?" He asked, "Uh, yes just tired," She told him, David walked up to greet them, "Hello David," She managed a grin, "Marlene," He nodded, "I'll get the boys ready for drills," He left Kurt and Marlene alone, "I had a nice visit with Rebecca," He started talking, "Hmmm, I'm sure she was at least cordial," She remarked, "Yes she was, she told me Wolfgang was back to his old self and that I shouldn't be a distraction to you," He shifted an eye to her. "Well as you can see Wolfgang is just fine," They watched him playing with his brothers, "I don't want to make trouble between you two," He added, Marlene swallowed hard, "I really don't want to discuss it Kurt, things are just fine, please just leave it alone," She ordered, "Alright," He answered finding her comments strange. Marlene sat to the bleachers, "Wolfgang sit down," She voiced fishing her cell phone from her pocket and viewed it for any messages from Rebecca but there were none, "Marlene," Stephanie spoke, "Stephanie," They began to visit taking her mind off of things.

"I didn't expect to see you today," Aaron met Rebecca at the door and escorted her in, "I don't want anyone knowing I'm here," She began to confide in Aaron, "Rebecca, you've been acting strange for several days," He walked into the office with her, "What's going on?" Rebecca took in a deep breath, "I moved out of the house," She hung her head, "What!" He exclaimed, "We can't continue to argue, Marlene still wants to have another child, I don't it's that simple," She raised her hands in the air. "I can't believe that's a reason for you to move out," He was being realistic with her, "Yeah well something happened, I, I," She became closed lipped, "I know you too well," He crossed his arms, "The other night, Laura had too much to drink, I got a call to pick her up, I took her back to the flat and attempted to get her sober, we kissed," She looked at him feeling disappointment in herself, "I'm not surprised," Aaron admonished. "Well, I let it happen," She shook her head, there was a moment of silence, "You let it happen?" Aaron was uncertain of what she meant, "I did, she kissed me, I pulled back and started to leave she grabbed a hold of me and I didn't resist," She plopped down in the chair in front of the desk, "You didn't sleep with her, did you?" There was a look of angst on his face. "No, I managed to get away, I love Marlene and I wouldn't hurt her in that way, but things haven't been the best," She relayed, "She wants a child, you don't, ok, I know that, so she gives you the cold shoulder still," Aaron was beginning to understand the situation she was in.

Laura, alone, toyed with a sketch on her pad her mind wondering back to the kiss she had shared with Rebecca. She tossed her pencil down to the pad and closed her eyes, "Hey," Natalie startled her from her daydream, "And what's on your mind?" She teased, Laura still feeling the effects of Rebecca's touch, "Oh, uh, nothing," Natalie rested her chin on her open palm, "Yeah, sure," She gave a wicked grin, "What happened after I left club Chee Chee? And don't hold back," Laura groaned under her breath, "I went home and slept it off, nothing happened," She quickly remarked. "You've been acting strangely the last few days," Laura cut in, "Nothing happened," Natalie moved closer to her, "Who is he?" She prodded her, "There is no one," She sternly responded, moving back over to the mannequin and adjusting the dress that rested on it "Well don't tell me then," Natalie was insistent, "I told you, there isn't anyone, I went home and slept it off," She place the last pin in the dress she had been working on and walked off. Abby walked up to Natalie, "What's wrong with her?" She laid some packets on the designing table, Natalie turned back to Abby, "Oh nothing, I think she's met someone and she's being hush, hush about it," She shrugged her shoulders walking away from Abby. Abby thought about Rebecca cocking her brow, "Well my, my," She had an impish grin, "And I'll bet you I know just who it is," She remarked under her breath.

Rebecca rested on the deck that over looked the little lake that sat in front of the cottage she checked her phone to find a new message from Marlene. "Please just come home," She listened to it and pushed the erase button. "I just can't talk to you right now," Rebecca moaned under her breath shaking her head in agony. "I feel stupid and," She quit talking to herself and stood up looking over the bannister at the ripples on the water, Laura came to mind the kiss they shared, "How could I?" Rebecca began to tear up she rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on. "Maybe you're not cut out to be married to my daughter," Thomas spoke as he crept up behind Rebecca, Rebecca startled turned quickly to see her father in law standing close by. "How did you know I was here?" She voiced he shrugged, "Care for coffee?" She asked, "Yes, please," They walked inside, Rebecca poured him a cup they sat to the table together, "My daughter is hurting," He began, "I know and I'm sorry for that," She answered, "My grandsons need you," He was short with his words, "Thomas, I appreciate what your saying, I don't want our boys to feel there's something wrong," Thomas shook his head, "But there is and you can't shelter them forever Rebecca, they will never learn the ups and downs of life if you runaway because you don't like something," He advised sipping his coffee. Thomas sat the cup back down on the table and awaited her response, "I can understand how you must feel about this, me," She raised her brow eyeing him, "Do you love my daughter?" He became curt, "Yes," She replied, "Then what's stopping you from working things out?" He extended his hand to Rebecca's, "I know how my daughter can be, strong willed, she's spoiled and wants her way most of the time," He voiced in reason.

Rebecca listened to him, "She is, I didn't help matters either, she's had her way so many times," She urged, Thomas squeezed her hand tightly before releasing it, "And you haven't?" He grinned, "You are right I have and there are times that I did get my way," Rebecca thought briefly, "But trying to have another child is a really big step that I'm not sure I can handle," She was truthful with him. "And what about Marlene?" He asked, "You know she can't carry another child, I mean," She shook her head, "And I don't have to tell you that if there's a will then there's a way," He made sure she understood him. "Marlene wouldn't attempt that Thomas," He eyed her sharply, "And I know my daughter better then you think," He warned in a remark, "I'm trying to be realistic about this, I would take it as a threat to everything we have worked so hard for, Marlene going off and getting pregnant without me being on board," She bemoaned. "Please, you two need to work things out," There was some hesitation on his part, "Before its too late," His warning stern. "Thomas, I'm just not ready, my wounds, our wounds are still fresh and I just can't crawl back without thinking things through," She cried out. "And I know my daughter she's not one for waiting her mind reels and she's unsettled," He finished his coffee. "Please don't tell her I'm here," Thomas grunted, "It won't take her long to figure it out Rebecca," He nodded leaving her to think about what they discussed.


	54. Chapter 54

**FIFTYFOUR.**

 **With a nod and a forethought**

Ollie stirred the cream in his tea, "Thank you Ruth," Marlene looked on, "Any word from Rebecca?" He asked, "No not in several days, I just don't know, Ruth received a check in text from her and assured her everyone was ok, the boys miss their mother and they wonder when she'll be coming home," Ollie grimaced, "Rebecca is angry right now and I guess she doesn't want the boys knowing what's really going on," Marlene wiped her eyes, "This thing," She stuttered, "With wanting to have a child hasn't been good, I thought I knew her, really, I was totally floored and taken aback by her attitude," She felt sorry for herself. "Do you have a plan?" Ollie asked, "I don't," She replied sadly, "I haven't talked to her in several days, I don't know what to expect, I don't even know where she is," She looked away trying to fight back the tears. "Jorge is home, why don't you let us keep the boys a few days, we would love to, we could take Matthew to practice," Ollie touched her hand squeezing it in support, "You wouldn't mind?" She asked feeling relief. "Marlene the last thing you need is to be upset, the boys will begin to wonder if Rebecca is ever coming back, you don't want things to be unhappy and really we wouldn't mind," Arrangements were made.

"Hey, where's Hagen?" Thomas asked Dana as she entered the office, "He's in town ordering supplies, Jessica and Maxie will arrive this evening," She told him sitting on the corner of his desk, "Have you talked to your sister?" He inquired, "Not in a few days," She winced, "Why what's up?" Thomas grunted, "Seems she and Rebecca aren't getting along," Dana cut in, "Yes, we talked about it, the baby situation," She mentioned, "Rebecca left," He finally told her, Dana's eyes grew big, "What do you mean?" She probed, "As I said, the tension was too much she didn't feel the boys should experience what they are going through and she moved out," Dana felt shock and pain for her sister, "Marlene needs me," She stood up whirling around, "What Marlene needs is to straighten her marriage out, get things in order," He expressed firmly. "Does she even know where Rebecca is?" Thomas sighed, "She's at the cabin, I visited with her the other day but I promised her I wouldn't tell, Rebecca is really down and unsure about what Marlene wants," Dana nodded, "You know how Marlene is dad, not getting her way is unheard of, I love my sister but she's not without fault," Her words were strong, "Rebecca is stubborn and doesn't want to listen, I told her Marlene was hurting and that her sons needed her," Dana lowered her head, "I think we have to stay out of it, but it doesn't mean I can't tell her where she is," She winked and nodded quickly leaving his office.

Rebecca closed up for the evening storm clouds began to shadow the evening sun a crack of thunder made her shutter. "A chilled glass of wine is just what I need," She sat down with her sketchpad opening it and reviewing some of the sketches she had drawn. Marlene crept to the door and slipped the key in it entering. Rebecca suddenly surprised met her in the entry, way, "I see it didn't take your father long to tell you where I was," There was disappointment in her voice. "Doesn't matter who told me," She voiced her expression drawn and sullen, "Then why are you here?" She swigged her wine, "Because, it isn't fair for you to just walk out, how dare you," She stammered. "And how dare you," She echoed, "I don't want to talk," She began a clap of thunder caused the lights to flicker, Rebecca reached over and lit a candle, "Looks like the weather is going to be bad you might as well stay," Rebecca poured Marlene a glass of wine they sat across form one another on the sofa there was quietness as if either of them knew what to say to one another. Rebecca began to sketch again ignoring Marlene, "Drawing is more important than me?" She remarked, Rebecca sighed, "You said you didn't want to talk, I'm respecting your wishes," Her tone a little heightened. Marlene reached her hand to the side of Rebecca's face, "Marlene please, I can't concentrate if you interrupt me," A loud bang of thunder made them both jump.

"I don't want to talk," She pulled her hand away, more thunder caused the lights to flicker on and off, then again they went out. They sat in the dark neither of them moving, Rebecca watched the flicker of the candle flame dance making shadows on the wall, Marlene remained mum slowly drinking the wine in her glass, "How are the boys?" Rebecca spoke but didn't look at Marlene, "All are fine, they are with Ollie and Jorge, they miss their mother," She lowered her head, "I miss them but I can't have them questioning our behavior," She quipped. "I understand, but what about you and me, the parents? We can't tiptoe around forever Rebecca, they need us both," She voiced quietly, The rain began to pour the loud sounds of the drops pounding on the roof made it hard to think, the lighting streaks shot across the sky brilliantly, "More wine?" Rebecca spoke watching out the window, Marlene handed her the empty glass she had been holding. "Thank you," She relayed as Rebecca handed her the glass back full with chilled red wine, "I never want to make our boys feel anguish or undue pain because you and I can't agree and we argue to the point its noticeable," Marlene interjected, "They will eventually know we do, we can't keep it from them forever, they can't always be sheltered," Marlene remarked. "I agree that is true, but they're young and not understanding," She versed, "They know something's wrong now, they ask daily about when you're coming back," Marlene confirmed to Rebecca what she was afraid of.

"I can't come back, we will argue and they will become suspicious," She swallowed hard setting the wine glass down on the coffee table. "You can't stay away forever," Marlene hesitated for a brief second, "Unless you want to and us being apart is what's for the best, I've had some time to think, all I have done is think, think about why you became so angry when I told you I wanted have another child, why its taken such a toll on us our marriage," She wept, "I love our sons, why do we need more? Why couldn't you consider adoption? You know there's no guarantee that we will have a girl, what then? Would you finally consider adoption or want to try again, these things are concerning, have you ever thought them through?" She complained, Marlene quickly bowed her head, "Not really, I just thought that we both felt the same way, but obviously I was wrong, obviously you never had any intensions of having another baby," She raised her face up catching the reflection in Rebecca's face from the candle light, "No I did not, I've been reluctant for some time worrying about this very thing, vacation was going along so well until you decided we should discuss it, I apologize again for my unfeeling rudeness," She answered picking up her wine glass and sipping it. "Its ok, I never thought bringing it up would make you angry," She surmised knowing the truth.

Rebecca stood up, I'm tired and I guess we won't have any lights tonight," She walked to the bedroom and began to unbutton her shirt, Marlene followed, "You can sleep in the guest room," She announced, Marlene moved closer to her extending her hand out, "No," She whispered, "I can't Marlene," Marlene drew closer she softly grasped Rebecca's shirt and began to unbutton it, "Please stop," She shook inside, "I won't," Marlene snapped as she unbutton the last button she slipped her hands inside the shirt gently clasping her hands around Rebecca's waist she could feel the goose bumps rising up under her hands. The warmth of Rebecca's soft skin felt good and sent volts of pleasurable angst throughout her body, "I want you," She teased in a whisper, "No Marlene," Rebecca attempted to pull herself away. Marlene clutched her pulling her back her lips on hers as quickly as she could place them there, "Marlene," Rebecca whined, Marlene locked her teeth tightly against her bottom lip sucking it in her tongue wildly dancing in her mouth, there was slight groaning, "I love you," Marlene voiced sexually, her mouth engulfed the side of Rebecca's neck she arched her head back letting go. Marlene stopped and gazed at the outline of Rebecca's figure. Rebecca tried to relax but everything negative came into focus.

"Marlene, we can't," She backed up, "Why not, I want you," Rebecca looked away, "Because of everything going on, Laura," She came to mind, Marlene grimaced, "I forgive you for that," She blurted. "When were you going to tell me?" Rebecca wanted to know, "Really Rebecca, Laura is the last thing I want to discuss," She touched her forearm bringing Rebecca back closer, "Marlene you're missing the point, this won't make me change my mind about having another child," She winced, "I don't want to talk about any of that, I just want to be with you, that's all, I love you, how many times must I tell you," She pled hoping Rebecca would change her mind. "I don't know," Rebecca sat down on the bed Marlene sat next to her, "Do you love me?" She questioned, Rebecca nodded, "No doubt, I do but I think things aren't good between us, sex isn't always the answer to our problems, we are beyond that, we haven't been happy as of late and if you think about it you'll realize that what I'm saying is the truth," Marlene began to cry, "How could me telling you what I wanted, cause things to spin so out of control?" Rebecca swallowed hard pondering what she said, "I'm not sure having a child will solve the angst you have about having a girl, there's always the chance we will have another boy, I've asked you before what would happen if we didn't, would you want to continue to try or consider adoption?" Marlene quickly looked away, "I can't answer that," She moaned. "Then I think you understand what I've been trying to say all along, if we decide that having a child now is best and it's a boy, then you'll know what the consequences will be," She voiced in concern.

"Please don't make this more then what it is, yes I want a girl and I know it's a big risk for us both, but if we don't try, I, I," She lowered her face in the palms of her hands, "You understand me then," Rebecca reconfirmed without an answer from Marlene. "I think it's in our best interests to separate," She touched Marlene's shoulder, "Is that what you want?" She broke down in a sob, "I don't see it any other way, if we stay together and we both know we aren't in agreement then things will spiral out of control and I'm not sure we will ever be able to get that back, I don't want our sons to suffer a miserable marriage," She remarked, "They're suffering now because they don't know what's happening, they've questioned me a lot and I must say its been painful, I don't want to lose you," She advised. "And I don't want to lose you either, I love you Marlene but the anger we both have shared has caused us to become distant," She complained rationally. "Does this have anything to do with the challenges you have had recently?" Marlene had to ask, "Do you mean Laura?" She quizzed, "Yes, I cut you off, you tried," She hesitated briefly, "But I think I punished you without thinking it through and I've apologized to you for that, we've always been romantic," Rebecca sighed deeply, "Until you didn't get your way, " She raised a brow at her own comment. "If I were to give in to your advances, I'm afraid that before long you would needle me about a baby and I can't go through that," She was honest in her reply.

Marlene wrapped her hands around her crossed knees, "I'm sorry you feel that way, that you don't trust me," She admonished sadly, "Am I wrong?" Rebecca questioned, Marlene shrugged her shoulders, "What's so wrong about wanting another child? Are you afraid? I don't understand, you always knew I, we wanted a girl, you freaked out in Spain, I wasn't sure how to handle your reaction, but it's like I don't know you at all," She versed her look pensive. "I shouldn't be surprised, I knew it in the back of my mind that you wouldn't let this lie, four children is enough, you're consumed by it, it will distract you and our lives will become dysfunctional," Rebecca frankly spoke, Marlene stood up from the bed. "So in order for you to come home and for us to be happy once again, I should just forget about having a baby?" Marlene raised her arms in the air in emotion. "Basically," Rebecca stood up close to her, "How is that fair?" She snapped back, "How is it not fair?" Rebecca echoed. "I think your right, separation is for the best," Marlene didn't argue the point any further she grabbed her purse from the table, "Marlene its raining, please stay until the morning," She flung opened the front door the rain driving in sheets caused her to shut the door, "I'll sleep in the guest room," She spoke walking in the room and closing the door. Rebecca walked to the door a bolt of lighting followed by loud thunder startled her from knocking.

Rebecca laid in bed in deep traumatic thought, "My god how have things gotten this far," She squinted her eyes trying to fight back the tears. "Rebecca," Marlene opened the door, "Yes," She replied, "I don't want to sleep alone, I just want you to hold me," Rebecca motioned with her hand and then lifted the covers, "Come here," She climbed into bed next to her, her back facing Rebecca. Marlene had cried so much earlier she could hardly catch her breath Rebecca wrapped her arm around her waist in support, Marlene couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "I don't want you to cry," Rebecca whispered in her ear, "It's difficult not to, you've told me we should separate, its devastating, I don't want to live my life without you," She complained, "We can't resolve out problems if we are constantly at each other, you want what you want, " Rebecca tried to make her see. "I don't want to be without you our sons need your daily support," Rebecca sighed listening to her, "I will be there for what ever they need Marlene, I would never abandon our sons, but you and I shouldn't have hardships in front of them, I don't want to argue, its' tiresome and not a good thing," She answered her grip on Marlene's waist now rigid.

The morning sun peeked through the window as Marlene squinted her eyes, rain water still dripped off the eaves of the cabin catching her attention she pulled herself away from Rebecca's grasp. Marlene was still dressed in the clothing she had on the night before, Rebecca became aroused, moaning and wriggling in the bed. Marlene sat to the table drinking a cup of coffee her eyes red her face swollen and wrinkled from a night of undue crying. Rebecca filled a cup with hot coffee joining Marlene at the table, "Will you stay here?" Marlene questioned, "No, I want to be close to the boys, I'll most likely stay in the castle," She quickly replied, "I guess there's no point in me asking you to change your mind," Marlene winced, "No, I can't, it won't solve anything to just give in as if nothing happened," She voiced in sincerity. "I need to go," Marlene could barely choke the rest of her coffee down her heart aching not knowing what might happen in their future. "Be safe," Rebecca tapped her hand, "I will let Ollie keep the boys another day or two, we will need to tell them of the decisions that have been made," Marlene expressed, "Yes, that's a good idea," She replied, Rebecca walked her to the door watching her drive off she closed the door leaning against it in agonizing pain.

Marlene showered, put some makeup on and pulled her hair back in a ponytail, Ruth rapped on the door, "Marlene," She called out, Marlene stood up from the vanity chair and showed her in, "What happened?" She got straight to the point, "Rebecca wants to separate," She sat on the bed her lips trembling fighting back the tears, "I'm so sorry," Ruth sat next to her she rubbed Marlene's shoulder. "You couldn't talk her through?" She shook her head, Ruth handed her a tissue from the nightstand, "I can't say I totally blame her, I never thought for one minute that she would've reacted the way she did and I cut her off, I punished her for not giving me my way," Ruth stopped her, "You were hurt, she was taken aback, something's amiss here, I just can't believe Rebecca would act this way," She contemplated in thought. "I think its many things, hormonal maybe, our careers, our son's are growing up, new people have been interjected into our lives," Marlene added thinking about the hassles that they had, had with Carla, Kurt and Laura. "I have faith you both will work it out, I won't leave you until things have been settled, I'm here for the both of you," Ruth reassured her and embraced her.


	55. Chapter 55

**FIFTYFIVE.**

 **A hope and a prayer**

"Marlene, I'm surprised to see you here," Aaron looked up from the desk he shared with Rebecca, "I was looking for Rebecca," Aaron frowned. "She hasn't arrived and I didn't expect her today," He replied getting up from the desk, "Are you alright? You look a little pale," He noted embracing her, "I'm fine, I," She stuttered for a second, "Have you talked to Rebecca?" She asked, "I talk to her often, but I have to ask, is this about the conflict between you two?" She lowered her shoulders, "I guess Rebecca told you," Aaron took in a deep breath, "Bits and pieces," He answered. "She has decided we should separate," She remarked crossing her arms tightly to her chest and continuing to look down to the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," He could feel her anguish. "She made the decision, I didn't want it," She looked away as if not to start crying. Aaron called Rebecca's phone, "Are you here?" He tried pinning her down, "At the front door," She told him hanging up. Rebecca entered the office, "Oh, Marlene, I didn't know you were here," She sat her phone and portfolio down, "If you'll excuse me," Aaron cleared his throat leaving them, "What brings you by," She started talking, "I wanted to plan a party for Matthew Saturday," She began to explain. "Oh, yes, I think that's a great idea, I've ordered him a new practice ball," Rebecca grinned appearing more relaxed. "He'll be excited I'm sure," Her tone quiet has as she gazed into Rebecca's face. "What did you have in mind?" Rebecca broke their stare. "The castle, I've already spoken to Elisabeth and we could have a pool party, have some of his soccer friends over," She shared what she had in mind.

"I could order the cake," Rebecca offered, Marlene nodded, "Why don't you come for dinner, we could make plans, Ruth can make her smoked meatballs," Rebecca agreed, "I could, what time?" She questioned but felt strange about being invited to her own house, "You know you don't have to make a time, its your house too, beside our boys haven't seen you in a couple of days and," Rebecca raised her hand, "You've convinced me," She made Marlene happy by agreeing, Marlene moved closer to her, "I miss you," She let be known, "I miss you too Marlene," Rebecca shook her head looking away from her, "But we have issues, I don't think discussing them here is the answer," A knock came to the door interrupting them, "Rebecca, I," Laura opened the door talking and then looking up, "Oh, I'm sorry, I," Marlene interjected, "Its ok, I'll leave you two," Rebecca followed her to the door, "I'm sorry, I'll see you later," Marlene grimaced not saying another word. "Is Marlene alright?" She sat her sketchpad down. Rebecca sighed, "We've separated," Laura gulped her breath and awaited Rebecca to turn around, "You told her didn't you?" Laura reached her hand out to Rebecca's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "I had to, I cannot lie to her, but there are other things, things to personal to discuss," She relayed, "I'll come back later, I think you need some time alone," Laura replied quickly moving past Rebecca and closing the door.

Marlene felt a strange tightness in her chest, Rebecca seemed so willing and wanting she thought. She clutched the steering wheel turning the key, cranking the engine and driving back towards home. "Mom," Matthew met her at the door, "Have you talked to mom?" He ran his fingers through his hair, "I have," She closed the door he followed her. "She's coming for dinner," She embraced him, "Mom, I don't understand why mom is staying away," He complained in sadness, "Mom has a few things to work through," Marlene began to explain knowing that they needed to sit down with the boys and talk to them. "How about tonight after dinner we all sit down and talk," She responded, "I just want mom to be here," He hung his head feeling uncertainty. "Yes, I know, now go on out and play, don't tell your brothers anything just yet," Marlene commented watching him run out the doors to the backyard. "I guess you've convinced Rebecca to come for dinner?" Ruth inquired walking from the dining room, Marlene looked up, "I have we are going to discuss Matthew's birthday party," She smiled but had other high hopes. Ruth twitched her lip, "Rebecca needs to be here for her sons," She scolded, "I know Ruth but I can't force her to stay," She groaned pulling a pan from the cabinet, "Maybe you could wow her with something special?" She helped Marlene gather things for dinner.

"Are you going to be here for dinner?" Elisabeth questioned Carla, "I'm tired, I've been busy all day," She replied honestly, "But, I have plans," She smiled, Elisabeth furrowed her brow, "Abby?" She quietly asked. "Yes, I just text her and we've agreed to meet for a drink and dinner," Elisabeth grinned, "I assume things are beginning to look up?" She quizzed, following her to the foot of the stairs. "Yes, I will take it slowly though, I don't want to spook her," Rebecca entered the front door, "Hello," She nodded, Elisabeth turned around to face her, "Rebecca," She moved closer to them, "Carla," She was the first to speak, "Rebecca," She managed a grin, "If you'll excuse, I have to go get ready," Carla left them but wonder why Rebecca was there. "I guess you haven't told Carla," Rebecca followed her into the study, "No, you've only been here a couple of days and I think if you want her to know you should be the one that tells her," She candidly remarked. Rebecca sighed, "I'm going to go over and have dinner with my family tonight," She voiced, "I think that's a start to mending things," She poured herself a tonic and water, "I just hope we can keep the conversation on his birthday and not about having a child," Elisabeth walked to the window and took a sip of her drink, "You are going to have to talk at some point and this is a good time, you can't run here and hide every time you don't like something," She spoke, Rebecca lowered her head.

"Yes, I will have a white wine," Abby ordered from the waiter viewing the menu, "Haven't been to Schneider's in a long while," She set the menu downing staring a Carla, Me either," Carla smiled, "Your wine madam," The waiter sat Abby's glass in front of her, "I'll have prime rib," Carla mentioned laying her menu down, "Just lemon water please," The waiter wrote it down, "Not drinking tonight?" Abby perked up, "Not tonight, I just want to relax, visit and enjoy your company," She extended her hand to Abby's. The waiter returned with her drink, "I'll have the same as the lady ordered," She winked at Carla, "Very well, I'll have it out shortly," The waiter spoke, Abby gazed down at Carla's hand, "I'm glad you text, I didn't have any ideas of what I was going to have for dinner," Abby attempted to make conversation. "I'm just glad that you've accepted my invitation," She answered, "How are you, really," Carla probed further, "I've tried to stay busy, it's the end of our budget period and I've managed to keep up with all the new demands," She chattered. Carla squeezed Abby's hand, "I really don't want to talk about work," She snickered, "And what exactly did you want to talk about?" Abby fished, their food was brought to the table, "How about we enjoy dinner and then take a walk in the park afterwards?" Carla quizzed, "Sure," Abby replied watching Carla tackle the prime rib with a knife.

Ruth cleared the dishes from the table, Brandon and Wolfgang hugged Rebecca's neck, "Go play for a bit and let me talk to mom," She ordered pointing with her index finger. "Coffee?" Ruth asked, "I think I'll have a drink, Marlene?" Ruth nodded to her, "Uh sure," They moved to the great room. Rebecca poured her and Marlene a bourbon, "Thank you," Marlene voiced staring at the dark liquid she sipped it. "I ordered the cake this afternoon, soccer field," She added, "I've printed out the invitations, I thought four would be a good time," Marlene relayed, "I miss this," Rebecca worded, "I do too, but I'm going to be realistic and not pressure you," She sat down on the sofa. "Thank you," Rebecca took a drink, "Four sounds great," She spoke after a moment of silence between them, "I'll pick up the cake on my way over, maybe Erik and Travis could spend the night again," Marlene smiled, "I think that's a good idea," They sipped their drinks. "I should go and see the boys before I go," Rebecca sat the empty glass back on the credenza, "Stay the night," Marlene implored, "I can't Marlene," Rebecca was quick to answer, "Please, our sons we need to talk to them, you agreed earlier we should," She told her, "Yes, but right now they seem happy that I'm here and I really don't want to mess that up," She thought about it. "Ok," Marlene walked upstairs with her, "Boys," Rebecca called to them, "I'm about to go," Brandon and Nicholas dropped the game pieces they were playing with, "Mommy don't leave us," Wolfgang puckered his lips, "Yeah mommy we miss you, why do you go?" He asked in his childlike way, "Mommy and I need some time apart," She voiced and then looked over to Marlene. "Uh, yes, some quiet time, you all understand?" They gathered around her, Marlene felt the crack in her heart become wider it was getting lonelier by the moment.

Rebecca lay awake in the guest bedroom, the castle quite, Carla out for the evening, Ansgar and Monique had just left for Spain and Tristan had his hands full just keeping Emily at bay. The crickets chirped loudly as a light nighttime breeze rustled through the open window. Visions of arguments and discontent ran through Rebecca's head, "God" She whimpered loudly catching her breath, "How did things get this way," She couldn't resolve what she was feeling, being tied down to a baby just wasn't realistic she tried to reason. "Poor Marlene," She further talked to herself, the look on her face said nothing but anguish and pensiveness. "Rebecca," A light rap came to the door, Rebecca raised her head from the pillow, "Yes who is it?" She spoke quietly, "It's Tristan," She flipped on the lamp and slipped on her robe answering the door. "Is everything alright?" She asked him concerned something might be wrong with Emily, "Elisabeth told me," He was hasty loosening his necktie, "Why are you here?" Rebecca shut the door miffed. "What are you doing?" He plopped on the edge of the bed, "Marlene and I have issues Tristan, happens," She began to pace in front of him, "Because she wants a baby and you don't," He raked his hand through his hair giving her the eye. "Why not?" He further prodded, "Why should we?" She mildly argued. "What if we have another boy? Do you think we should just try again?" She crossed her arms in a smirk.

Tristan groaned deeply, "Do you love her?" He became serious, "Of course I do, why would you ask that?" She cried out, "Because you aren't being realistic you are being pervasive, I've never known you to be this way," Tristan stated, Rebecca explained to him what had happened in Spain, her reasons. "Do you know how lucky you are?" He questioned her his heart pounded thinking of Emily and the hard times they were going through. "I loved her," He could hardly get the words out, "Deeply," He looked up at his little sister, "I wanted my life to be with her but against all odds she chose you, she loves you as much today as she did all those years ago when she walked away and left me in a state of shear heartbreak," He wouldn't let Rebecca talk just listen. "Yes you have four very healthy and handsome boys, anybody would kill to have what you have, you're proud Rebecca and stubborn" His comments stung she listened on, "You let your stubbornness and pride stand in the way, I wish Emily was so lucky, really, we have to fight everyday hoping that the child we are having comes into the world healthy and that Emily is safe," He warned in a kind manner. "Don't throw your love away for something so trivial as your selfishness," He stood up and grasped Rebecca by the shoulders, "If you aren't careful you will lose her and that loss could be forever, four sons bind you, there's absolutely nothing more sacred then a child, one that the two of you created, don't ever forget that Rebecca," He planted his lips on her forehead she wept he left her without another word. Rebecca curled up on the bed her mind flooded with angst and uncertainty.

"It's cool tonight," Carla buttoned up her jacket walking Abby up to the stoop of her apartment, "It is, would you like a nightcap to warm up?" She asked, Carla hesitated, "Sure but I can't stay its getting late and I have a very busy day tomorrow," She noted not wanting to be too obvious with her. "I understand," She followed her up entering her apartment, "How are things with Emily?" Abby made small conversation pulling a glass from the cabinet, "Tristan was in today, he says she's resting, its been very touchy with her, Emily isn't exactly easy to deal with," She mentioned sitting on the sofa and thumbing through a magazine, "Your drink," Abby handed it to her, Carla tossed the magazine back to the coffee table and took a sip, "Hmmm, scotch, nothing warms chilled bones better," She giggled, Abby sat next to her. "When will you start taking over the duties at the castle?" Abby quizzed, "Next week actually, Elisabeth will leave to visit her daughter," She smiled and sat the drink glass down on the coffee table, "I don't want to talk about them," Her finger twisted a lock of Abby's hair, Abby moved her mouth close to Carla's they gently kissed. "I've missed you, this," Abby quietly confessed, the expression on Carla's face was of elation. "I, myself have missed our times together, our talks," She replied, "You don't have to be modest Carla," Abby furrowed her brow, "You know you've missed the sex," She teased further causing Carla's breath and heart rate to ramp up. Carla took Abby in her arms, "There's so much I want to say, do," Her green eyes gazing into Abby's, "Don't talk," Abby insisted leading her to the bedroom for a night of unguarded passion.

Helena crept into the dining room finding Elisabeth alone, "Good morning she sat down Elisabeth peered over the newspaper, "When will you be leaving for Athens?" She asked, Justus pushed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her, "Week after next, I've asked them to move the interview up," She explained, "Have you settled things with Mark?" Helena felt embarrassment, "I think, I'm glad he decided to take the trip to Spain," She dipped the spoon into her oatmeal, "Yes, but I believe he will be staying on and not returning to Canada," She folded the newspaper up as she spoke, "Why do you say that?" Helena was caught off guard, "Because Thomas Wolf will most likely offer him a job with the forestry service, Monique has made her feelings clear about him remaining here and if he plans to stay he will need to pull his weight," She answered firmly. "Oh," Helena was surprised, "Hopefully the job in Greece will pan out for me," She cleared her throat, "I assume you don't plan to mend things with Roger," Elisabeth mentioned, "I don't he has his life and as far as he's concerned its cut and dry, I don't think he can get past my cheating," She versed, Sebastian and Tanja entered sitting down. "Morning everyone," Sebastian spoke, Tanja nodded, "I've reviewed the terms in Thomas Wolf's contract, I think he'll be quite pleased with the offer," He told Elisabeth, "Good, when will it be ready to sign?" She inquired, "Today, later this evening, I have a full case load and a court docket to clear up after lunch," He admonished. "Tanja?" Elisabeth got her attention, "We are about ready for Riga, its going to be banner," She smiled, they chatted over breakfast.

Marlene tightly wound the rubber band around her ponytail she dabbed on some rouge and finished the outline of the eyeliner under her eyes. Marlene quickly turned around at the creaking of the door opening standing up from the vanity, "Rebecca," She attempted a grin out of surprise, "Marlene," Her voice soft and low, "I, uh, I didn't expect you," She slipped on her favorite pink blazer, "Off somewhere?" She asked in a serious tone, "I have some errands and Matthew has practice why?" She thought her questioning strange. "Errands?" She crossed her arms, "Yes errands, Matthew's birthday remember?" She squinted her eyes, "You look nice," She commented, Marlene stood there in quietness, "I guess when you dress fashionably and wear makeup it catches Kurt's attention," She smirked, "What!" Marlene exclaimed, "Why else would you look the part, I mean isn't he what this is all about?" Rebecca motioned with her hands in the air she felt sick and angry. "Rebecca, you've got this all wrong, I have shopping to do, I have to go by the university this afternoon and if you were here then you would know what my schedule is," She rehearsed. Rebecca bowed her head, "I'm sorry, I just," She became mum, "You just what? Don't trust me anymore? You have a lot of room to talk," Marlene remarked coldly her jaw rigid as she clinched her teeth. "That was uncalled for Marlene," Rebecca winced, "Hold your tone down, do you want our sons to hear you," She moved passed Rebecca slamming the bedroom door.


	56. Chapter 56

**FIFTYSIX.**

 **I've had enough**

Marlene hurried down the stairs, "Ruth, I hate to ask but, I need to hash some things out with Rebecca," She had a wild look on her face, "I could drop Matthew to practice, where's the list of things for the party?" She asked grabbing her purse, "Thank you Ruth," Marlene hurried back upstairs. "I've had enough," Marlene growled swinging the door open startling Rebecca who sat on the edge of the bed her face resting in her palms of her hands, "I don't want to argue," She stood up her face red the vessels in her forehead bulging. "We are not going to argue, this is ridiculous and you are being childish," Marlene further rationalized. "I'm childish," Rebecca pointed to herself in an arrogant tone, "Yes you are, you don't like something, you just runaway without explanation," Her voice heightened, "And you don't give up," Rebecca echoed, "We can't be rational anymore, I'm so afraid to say a thing to you without you blowing up," Marlene strongly worded. Rebecca lowered her head she felt the seed of guilt about to open up, "You are right," She wept finally speaking. Marlene was at a loss for words, "All I know is, is that I love you, I'm hurt by your reaction to things and our sons are devastated because they don't know why their mother isn't sleeping at home," Rebecca listened feeling terrible, "Why did you punish me?" She voiced under her breath, Marlene frowned, "I shouldn't have, I must admit I wasn't expecting how things were going to go, I'm sorry, sorry that your needs weren't fulfilled," She spoke calmly.

"It's not about my needs, its about two married people working around, doubts, fears and insecurities," She wiped her eyes, "How could we make love when we were at odds?" She whined, "Marlene, when we had Wolfgang, he wasn't a girl, you were satisfied, or at least I thought you were, things were going right along and then suddenly you wanted to try for a girl, it threw me and yes I've always thought in the back of my mind that you would want to have a girl, I thought maybe, just maybe you would consider adoption," She versed her heart aching that they couldn't find compromise. Marlene sat next to her on the bed, she clasped her hands together, "I don't think we can work around this, I don't ever see a time where we will agree," She whimpered saying the words to Rebecca. "Is this how you really feel?" Rebecca's heart pounded asking her, "I love you but we have to talk Rebecca, I don't want anger or animosity," She relayed, Rebecca walked to the door she rested her head against it, "How could things be so good and then go to bad," She sobbed, Marlene walked up behind her she turned Rebecca around, "Please don't cry," She remarked her lips trembling, "How long have you been unhappy?" Rebecca asked swallowing hard. "I haven't been, I just, I, feel your behavior was awful and you weren't willing to discuss things, you've been argumentative and rude," She answered her truthfully.

"I love you," She stared blankly at Marlene, "I know you do, its not that simple anymore, I've never been so hurt and humiliated by you and your actions since I've known you," Marlene didn't hold back. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I feel I must defend myself, I'm not the only one at fault here, it takes two people Marlene," Rebecca winced loudly, "Yes, but for you to act out," She glared at Rebecca, "Leave without us talking about it rationally was a bad idea," Rebecca furrowed her brow, "Yes that was stupid, however we weren't really talking and it made sense at the time," Marlene backed away, "Sense at the time? We have a family and a home, that's ridiculous for you to even say that," The tension was filling the room quickly. Rebecca could see the diva in Marlene began to rear its head, "What do you want?" Rebecca caught her breath as she asked. "I don't know anymore, we've never argued like this before, its terrible, I can't function or think clearly, I never knew you harbored bad feelings about having another child," Marlene grunted loudly, Rebecca stayed silent collecting the information Marlene had hurled at her attempting to process it. Rebecca walked closer to her, "It seems its more than just about having a child Marlene, there are other factors that come in to play and if you think about it, you've never really trusted me, I have to keep sugarcoating everything with you, there's this thin line that divides us and both of us are so careful not to step over it, I will have Justus come to clear out the rest of my things," She turned around and walked to the door, Rebecca looked back at Marlene their hearts melting as they both realized their marriage was in deep trouble.

Rebecca sat in the guest room at the castle, "I need a get away," She thought thumbing through her phone, "Riga," She exclaimed but tears still clouded her eyes. "Tanja," She announced dialing her number, "I will be attending Riga after all," Tanja was elated but didn't hear the tension in Rebecca's voice, "I haven't book the flights yet, so perfect, I'll let Aaron no immediately," They hung up a knock came to the door, "Justus," She noted, "Countess," He had a sad look about him, "Your baggage," She moved out of his way, "Thank you," She looked at him, "Are you sure Countess?" He sat them to the side, "I am," Justus swallowed hard, "Marlene is the love of your life," He pulled a handkerchief from his suit pocket dabbing his face, "Love isn't everything," She expressed that familiar knot she often felt in her throat bulged against her skin. "Very well, dinner will be at seven prompt," He relayed leaving her without another word, "Dinner! How can I, think about dinner," She quibbled with herself in an outcry.

Marlene sobbed on Dana's shoulder, "My marriage is falling apart Dana," She voiced her words echoing in Dana's ear, "Shh," She held her sister tightly, Marlene pulled away her eyes and face covered with cold damp tears. "Are you sure? I mean things were good until you took that vacation," Dana tried to understand the situation, "Rebecca is right about one thing," Marlene interjected giving Dana pause, "I don't really trust her," Dana's eyes became large her thoughts confused, "What do you mean? I mean you two have worked past that," She tried to reason with her sister, "Back when we first got back together I told Rebecca we couldn't rely on promises, she made too many and never followed through, her promises were hurtful," Dana interrupted, "Marlene where are you going with this?" She thought Marlene wasn't being rational. "Rebecca promised me there would never be another, we argued, things happened," Dana raised her hand, "The punishment thing," She worded following what Marlene was saying. "Yes, Laura, the designer at LCL, she kissed Rebecca and Rebecca told me about it," Dana clutched her sister's face in her hands, "It was a kiss, obviously nothing else happened," She tried to give Marlene reassurance, "Rebecca has been so angry at me Dana she told me that she kissed her back but she stopped it knowing it was wrong and that we were having struggles," She cried out. "Just because she kissed her back means that she wants to be with her, it was a heated moment, things aren't exactly good between you two, you were angry she felt alone," Dana gave her harsh reasoning.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Tristan walked in on Rebecca sitting in the great room he poured a gin and tonic, "I think you're right," She spoke staring straight ahead. "Right about which part?" He sat next to her his hand on her knee, "I think its too late for Marlene and I," She shifted her eye to him, "Why?" He became sincere, "I tried to reason with her earlier, things began to spin out of control and to be honest Tristan, I think she's right, our problems stem beyond just wanting to have another child, Marlene is a very guarded person and she just doesn't trust me," She sighed shaking her head, "Trust is hard and you have to earn it, what happened?" She shared the incident with Laura with him, "People make mistakes Rebecca and no one is perfect," He took a hard drink of the liquor in his glass. "Do you want Laura?" He was firm in his questioning, "No, I love Marlene, I wouldn't but in that instant, that second, I could've carried things a step further," She groaned. "Marlene and you can get past this but it's going to take great effort, bullshit aside Rebecca your sons need you," She looked at him, "I can try all I want she doesn't want to give in and there will always be an issue about having another child Tristan," She bowed her head feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. "You really don't want another child do you?" He stated eyeing her, "I might if adoption was on the table, its not and she's too stubborn to just give up," She worded in a painful tone. "I want you to know I'm here for you," He finished his drink, "Thank you Tristan," She frowned, "Well I have enough problems myself," He chuckled trying to make light of the situation. "Yes, Emily," They both shook their heads.

Sebastian brought some documents into the study for Elisabeth to sign, "Are those the contracts for Thomas Wolf?" She asked taking them from him, "Yes," He sat down in front of the desk. "Six months, do you think that's adequate enough time?" She asked in concern, "I do, I mean I can always review it again and add on to it if it's necessary," He conveyed. "Good then, I'll be leaving to visit Nina for a few weeks, Carla should be able to assist," Sebastian nodded, "I thought I saw Rebecca," He mentioned, Elisabeth thought before speaking, "You did, Marlene and her are going through a rough patch right now and Rebecca felt it was best she move out for a while," She answered, "Really," He remarked seeming surprised. "Marlene and Rebecca are at odds about having another child, she want's to try for a girl, Rebecca wants to adopt," She explained. "Rebecca can come to me anytime she wants to consider adopting, I can help her," Elisabeth listened as she finished signing the documents. "Talk to her, she needs as much family support as she can get right now," Sebastian rubbed the whisker stubble on his face, "Are things that serious?" He asked, "It is, they've both had a rough time of it, Rebecca feels like separating is the best for them, however I don't think its stopped the arguments," She advised, "Hmmm, I didn't see that coming," Elisabeth interjected, "You and Tanja have had your on set of problems, nothing is perfect, including their marriage," She replied.

Rebecca entered the front door with Matthew's birthday cake in hand, "Rebecca," Ruth took it from her, "Ruth, where is she?" Rebecca asked looking out on to the terrace of the castle, "The guests are arriving on the terrace," Rebecca swallowed hard, "I wanted to talk to you," Ruth began to say, the chattering of children on the driveway interrupted them, "I should greet our guests," Rebecca told her furrowing her brow, "Mommy, mommy," Wolfgang called out grabbing her around the waist, "Can I spend the night," She looked down to him, "You can," He ran around to the terrace and to the swimming pool, "Beautiful day for a swim," Stephanie noted following behind Travis, Tristan had Zoey in hand, "How's it going?" He asked Rebecca under his breath. Helena waved them over and served them a glass of punch, "Marlene," Rebecca spoke, "Rebecca," She gently replied. The table was set with cake, punch and presents, "Matthew looks like he's having fun," She told Marlene as they watched them playing in the pool, "Uh huh," Marlene wasn't much for talking, Helena approached Rebecca, "Heard what was going on, been the talk around here the last couple of days, She remarked, "That's why I've kept a low profile, early mornings late nights," Helena embraced her sister, "I'm here for you," She winked with a sweet smile. "Thanks you don't know what that means to me," Her tone sad.

"I hear there's trouble in paradise," David nudged Kurt with his elbow, "Marlene hasn't given much," He answered not looking at him, "Now's your time to make a move," David pushed him mentally, "I can't, I know there's been something going on for awhile," He noted telling David, "Kurt, David," Marlene approached them, "Marlene, I think I'll have some punch," He excused himself from them. "This is such a beautiful place thanks for having us," He started the conversation off, "Erik is important to Matthew, they've grown close this summer," She answered with a smile, Rebecca watched in the distance, "Is he your challenge?" Helena stood behind her sister, "I know she loves me but somehow I think he has her attention," She half cocked her head over her shoulder, "What are you going to do about it?" Helena tapped her shoulder, "Nothing, what can I do? If she feels he's right for her and I'm no longer in her life," She suddenly felt uneasy. "Rebecca Marlene is your wife and the mother of your children," She responded. "Don't mean a thing if you've lost all you had because you were stupid and not understanding," Aaron walked up to them, "You should watch it your shoulders a burning," Rebecca teased taking her attention off of Marlene, "Aaron Strauss," He extended his hand to Helena, Rebecca further introduced them. "I'll leave you two to talk. Rebecca grabbed a glass of punch and joined Ollie and Jorge.

"Ah, Rebecca," Jorge embraced her, Ollie grabbed her hand, "Please join us," She sat across from them, "How are you?" Ollie questioned with a bleak expression, "I've been better," Jorge cleared his throat, "The boys are really growing," He changed the subject, "They are, its getting hard to keep up with them," Her response quiet. "I guess Marlene and Kurt are planning a strategy for the next soccer game," Ollie mentioned, "I guess they are," Rebecca kept her tone jovial no matter how bad she was aching inside. "Next Wednesday is our last game," Kurt reminded Marlene, "It's been good for our boys," She remarked, "I think it's about time to serve the cake," She started to walk back towards the pool Kurt followed, "If you can get them out of the pool," They both laughed. The evening sun began to go down as the guest dispersed from the party, "I'm going to take Wolfgang in for a bath," Rebecca held a tired Wolfgang in her arms, "Fine," Marlene voiced, Kurt finished helping her clear the table, "Will there be anything else Countess?" Justus asked with a tired look, "I think we're fine, good night Justus," She sent him inside, "Matthew and Erik have gone back with Ruth, Kurt sat next to Marlene at the terrace table, "I don't mean to intrude, but its noticeable that you and Rebecca aren't speaking," Marlene felt the pit of her stomach churn.

There was momentary silence, Marlene took in the rays of the setting sun the grounds now quiet and devoid of people, "It's true, actually Rebecca and I are separated," She relayed but could hardly breathe saying it. "I'm sorry," He offered, Rebecca stared at them from the confines of the study's window. "I want another child, she doesn't," She grimaced. Kurt shook his head, "I want to be supportive, I really don't know what to say, it must be difficult for you," He remarked. "It has caused a rift, I thought I knew her she's been angry and distant ever since I brought it up and its out of control," She half chuckled. "Surely you two will find a way," He tried to be light hearted of the situation, Marlene shivered a bit, Kurt placed his jacket around her shoulders. There was quietness as if there was nothing around them, Kurt's heart pounded his mouth gaping as his lips met hers in a soft kiss, Marlene pulled away, "The last thing I need is turmoil," She voiced, Kurt clasped her face in his hands, "You know I want you," He murmured, Rebecca felt her chest tighten watching them, "Rebecca," She was suddenly stunned by Dana's voice, "Dana," Dana moved to the window, "What's going on?" She asked, "Marlene and Kurt, I," She became mum her body numbed from watching them kiss, "Rebecca if you love my sister, nothing on earth should stop you from getting what you had back," A tear fell to Rebecca's cheek. "I can't fight them, this," She gripped her fist in anger, "Do you love my sister?" Her words stern and to the point, "I do love her, its not the problem," Her voice cracked, "Then what are you waiting for, make amends," She grabbed Rebecca's hand leading her to the doorway.

Rebecca crept to the French door cracking it slightly open, "I would be good to you if you let me," His smile outlined his squared jaw, "I'm a married woman with a lot of problems and I'm gay," She finally admitted her sexuality to him, "I know you've been with a man before," He stated gently, "But I fell in love with a woman and she's who makes me happy," Her eyes had tears in them. "I thought for a second there was a chance for us," He mildly pled, "There's not," She was quick to answer, "I thought when we kissed," His expression changed from relaxed to tense, "Kurt, I think you should go," He stood up she handed him his jacket, "I'll pick Erik up in the morning," He raised his hand in a wave. Marlene groaned lowering her face in her hands, "Do you want to be with him?" Rebecca startled her she raised her face up, "If he's what makes you happy and can give you what you want then," She stared blankly at her. "All I ever wanted was you," She responded looking away. "What did you say?" She asked Marlene, "I'm in love with you, there is no one else," She replied not wanting an argument. Rebecca moved closer to her, "Its getting cool do you want to go inside?" She asked kindly. "Sure," She followed Rebecca into the great room.


	57. Chapter 57

**FIFTYSEVEN.**

 **Life changes**

"Are you warm now," Rebecca stirred the fire in the fireplace, "Yes, thank you," She watched the glow of the fire, "Nightcap?" She asked, Marlene in a daze looked up, "He kissed me," Marlene said, Rebecca handed her a drink, "I know," She shook a little getting the words out. "You know?" She felt awful, "I saw," She sat on the sofa Marlene joined her, "Are you angry?" She felt her out, "I'm not, if you want him, I can't stop you, we have problems and if he's part of the equation there isn't anything I can do to change your mind," She earnestly spoke. "I never wanted him, he never interested me, I felt sorry for him, loosing his wife, raising a young boy by himself," She answered candidly. "I watched our sons today," Rebecca commented, "They're happy, even though we have a disagreement they know that you and I will always be there for them," She rehearsed. Marlene watched the fire as its flames flickered a shadow on the wall she thought deeply of their issues and how they had gotten to such a point, "Wolfgang?" She broke her silence, "He's asleep in Zoey's room, Tristan is taking them to breakfast in the morning," She answered. "Erik is staying the night, Ruth is watching them," She told Rebecca, Rebecca eyes locked their gaze on Marlene's lips she quickly looked back up her face now closer to Marlene's their breath baited and hot, Rebecca's lips crashed into Marlene's tongues melted into each others mouths.

Rebecca pulled back not saying anything her heart beating into her throat, Marlene's hand reached behind Rebecca's neck pulling her back to her, "Kiss me," She begged Rebecca, Rebecca teased her with her lips, "I want you in bed," Rebecca uttered, they quickly made their way up to the bedroom. Rebecca closed the door, Marlene began to unbutton her shirt, "No, no," Rebecca raced to her, "That's my job," She grinned her lips finding their way to the side of her neck. Marlene cocked her head in a groan she could feel the warm touch of Rebecca's tongue gliding down the side of it as she pulled her shirt back exposing her shoulders. Rebecca with her fingers grasped tightly around Marlene's shirt slung it off she kissed the cleavage between her breasts tasting the sweet perfume she had on. Marlene rustled through Rebecca's hair softly jerking at her short locks physically begging her with her body movements, "Make love to me," She moaned in pleasure, Rebecca's fingers unsnapped her bra she kissed her hard nipples teasing them with the tip of her tongue. Marlene pushed herself closer lifting her leg and wrapping it around the back of Rebecca's legs, Rebecca stared down at the button and zipper on Marlene's jeans, Marlene's fingertips gently shoved Rebecca's hand down. Without any further hesitation Rebecca unsnapped and unzipped her jeans clutching her hips she slid them down to the floor, Marlene obliged stepping out of them.

Marlene nearly nude, Rebecca's eyes wonder down to the lace covered panties she had on, "Sexy," She couldn't help but whisper, Marlene smiled not taking her eyes from Rebecca's. Marlene pulled Rebecca's shirt off and unbutton her slacks they both stood by the side of the bed partially naked the heat began to rise up Rebecca's index finger playfully danced around the waistline of Marlene's panties, "Are you teasing me?" She mumbled, "Are you complaining?" Rebecca whispered back. They kissed again tongues exploring what hadn't been enjoyed in some time, Rebecca laid Marlene across the bed sliding her panties off the familiar touch of Rebecca's fingers penetrated her void, Marlene tightened her muscles. "Don't stop," Marlene implored she wriggled wanting more, Rebecca's lips and tongue tasted the sweetness Marlene offered, "Rebecca," She huffed breathing shallow, Rebecca's hands caressed Marlene's hips pulling her even closer until she came in waves. Rebecca could feel Marlene's legs tighten around her she arched her back and moaned loudly. Rebecca slid up on top of Marlene, she lay her head on her chest listening to the wild ticking of her heart, "Hmmm," Marlene finally worded, "That felt so good," Her hands now rubbing Rebecca's shoulders. Rebecca rolled off lying along side of her, Marlene began to kiss Rebecca's neck, her fingertips lightly touching her throat tracing circular patterns there, "I love you," Rebecca mumbled. Marlene caressed Rebecca from the side of her face to her thigh slowly penetrating her causing a yelp from Rebecca. Rebecca arched her back to Marlene's steady rhythm, "More," Rebecca begged, Marlene sexually teased her until her mouth met her void her tongue making quick work bringing Rebecca to a complete and much needed orgasm.

Marlene and Rebecca laid quietly in each others arms, "I love you so much that sometimes it hurts," Marlene finally spoke, Rebecca tightened her grip on Marlene, "I think we should get dressed and go home," Rebecca stated kissing Marlene's forehead, "I think that's a good idea," She murmured. They dressed and snuck out of the castle the night air cool a breeze rustled through the trees as they walked the path past the stonewall. "Summer, is about to come to an end," Rebecca noted holding Marlene by the hand, "Yes, I'll be returning to work in two weeks," She replied slipping the key in the front door lock. They made their way upstairs stripping and entering their bed. Rebecca rolled over and let Marlene brace herself against her backside, "Hold me," Rebecca whimpered, Marlene's hand traced the skin on Rebecca's abdomen causing a chill and a ridge of goose bumps to form her lips sweetly kissing the nape of Rebecca's neck. "I never wanted anyone but you," Marlene commented clinching Rebecca's ear lobe between her teeth, Rebecca giggled playfully, "And I've never loved anyone but you," She spoke romantically. Lips touched lips as tongues explored each other again, "I've missed this," Rebecca whispered, "I don't ever want to be apart again," She voiced, Marlene rolled over on top of her the night now as passionate as it was earlier, they gazed deeply into one another's eyes, so much to say and say much left opened by their resent disagreements and separation. Marlene groaned, "What?" Rebecca asked, "I don't want to think about anything right now but you and what I have," She remarked placing her lips to Rebecca's, they made love again.

Dana waited in the foyer as the car drove up from the airport with Jessica and Maxie, a big hug ensued as they all embraced, "Sorry for all the delays in getting here," Jessica smiled, "Not a problem," Dana relayed, "Jessica," Justus opened his arms to his niece, "Uncle," Maxie shook his hand, "You must be tired, come I'll put your things in your room, Maxie followed Justus with the baggage, "Where is Hagen?" Jessica immediately asked, "Meeting with a contractor about the barn, he will be up for lunch," She smiled. Jessica and Dana sat in the great room, tea was brought in, "Maxie is very excited about the visit, we will see how it goes," Jessica snickered before becoming serious, "I have his medicine on hand and for a couple of days we will have to take things slow," She noted, Dana bowed her head the intensity of it all her arguments with Hagen, Jessica not knowing how Hagen really wants things his way. "I'm sure you've taken every precautionary measure," She was reassuring with her words. "Ricardo is so busy these days," She added, "I'm sure," Dana was short with her words, "Hello," Hagen entered the great room embracing Jessica, "Where's my son?" He asked looking around the room, "Upstairs with uncle Justus getting his room situated," She replied, Hagen hurried up the stairs leaving Dana to feel real trouble was about to brew.

"Please come in," Thomas motioned to Mark, "I trust your trip to Spain was good," Mark sat in front of his desk, "Yes, mom and Ansgar are still there," He answered knowing there was a reason Ansgar had sent him back to Germany, "Mr. Wolf," Mark started to say, "Please call me Thomas," Mark lowered his shoulders, "It's obvious your mother would like for you to stay here, in Germany," He rehearsed, Mark listened keenly, "She hasn't said as much," He spoke out, "We've discussed you possibly having a job with the forestry service," Mark became enlightened thinking about Helena. "I don't know what your skills are," Thomas cleared his throat, "If you have any," He eyed him, "I'm a quick learner," He responded quickly, Thomas grunted, "I think some time in the forest might be a good idea," Mark leaned forward, "I've got to admit, I've never been in a forest really," He cocked his brow giving a half grin. Thomas laughed out loud, Mark seemed like a willing candidate, "I'll have a uniform ready for you first thing tomorrow be here at eight and don't be late on your first day," He extended his hand forward he and Mark shook on it. "I will do my best to show you I can do it," He tightened his grip as a form of gesture, Thomas smiled.

Marlene rolled over nudging Rebecca, "Are you awake?" She whispered quietly, "I am now," She yawned, "What time is it?" She quickly arose, "Shh," Marlene pulled her back down, "Ruth is taking care of the boys so we can have some alone time," She told her, "I could use a hot shower," Rebecca stretched Marlene followed her, they showered covering each other with soap, "Kiss me," Rebecca begged, Marlene placed her lips on hers in a passionate kiss, Rebecca lifted the towel from the glass door wrapping it around them they dried each other off racing back into bed. "About last night," Marlene began, "Its not necessary Marlene, it happened," She placed her index finger to Marlene's lips. "But it is," Marlene grasped Rebecca's fingers in her hand squeezing them, "I told Kurt something," She hesitated for a second, "After he kissed me," Rebecca felt her heart rate quicken. "I told him, that I would never be interested in him and that I was gay," She admitted, Rebecca looked on, "I know that you and I have avoided labels because we felt it wasn't, well, proper and that we wanted our children to grow up with the idea that whomever they met and fell in love with was alright," A tear formed in Rebecca's eye, "Our sexuality is what it is Marlene, I chose you a woman to fall in love with, I pursued you knowing that you had always been with a man, I took a big chance, if I could get you to look in the mirror, see who you really are," She leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I knew that I was falling in love with you, I fought it with every thread of my being, but you showed me that love doesn't care about what our sex or anything else is, it visits us in the strangest ways," She chuckled in admonishment. "I've told you before that as a little girl, I dreamed that my prince would come on a white horse and swoop me off my feet," She further relayed, Rebecca traced her chin with her finger, "Was I distracted by Kurt?" She questioned herself out loud, "I do feel sorry for him, that's me, I try to see the good in everyone, even if I know that there's feelings involved, I knew in the back of my mind he was interested, I shoved it off into a corner, I didn't want Matthew's chance at have friends or doing what he loved to be tainted, I let my judgment become clouded because he gave me attention, I never had any intentions of being with him," She rehearsed Rebecca clinched her jaw, "I cannot stop you," She bowed her head, "If his distraction was to go further, you have to admit we have both been on that side of the fence," She referred to their past affairs. "But admitting who I truly was to him was such a release and a relief, I love you Rebecca and only you," She cried out. "About Laura," Marlene let Rebecca talk it out, "Laura is beautiful and fresh, her ideas and her personality make her unique," Marlene interjected, "I feel there's an attraction there for you," Rebecca gazed into her eyes, "She is an attraction and the kiss we shared, I, I, just couldn't, even with the hurt I was feeling towards the mess we are in, I don't love her, she's not the mother of my children or my home she's not the woman I cherish or that I'm in love with," Rebecca explained with emotion.

"As you said, I cannot stop you if she's who, you want," Marlene clarified herself, "I don't want her and I never will," She was honest. "About the baby," Rebecca broached, Marlene sighed deeply, "I was shocked by your reactions, I must tell you that I thought our marriage was in trouble," Marlene laid back placing her hands behind her head, "Is it so important that we try for a girl?" Rebecca asked in seriousness, "I don't want you to become angry with me about it, obviously it's not what you want, we haven't exactly talked as much of late, I realized that we've been so busy with our sons and careers that feelings about things have been kept at bay," Rebecca nodded in agreement. "I only want your happiness Marlene, I've done my best to provide for you everything you've ever wanted," She expressed, "You have, you've been a good wife and loving, but if you don't want anymore children I can live with that, I can," She winked at Rebecca. Rebecca chuckled, "I know you better than you know your own self," She remarked, "And if this is what so important then I think we can try," Marlene was overwhelmed, "You mean it?" She questioned loudly rolling on top of Rebecca, "I would prefer if we keep private for now, its been a few years since my last pregnancy," She reminded her. They gazed at on another, "Make love to me," Rebecca ordered, Marlene obliged.

Elisabeth sat opening the mail, "Excuse me countess, but I will be sending Rebecca's luggage back home," He stood in the doorway his hands perched behind his back, "Oh, yes Rebecca text this morning and told me she was back home," She sat the letter opener down pushing the mail off to the side. "Will you need anything Countess? He asked backing away from the door, "No. I'm fine, you go ahead," She replied, "Very well," He left as Carla rushed past him, "Haven't seen you in a couple of days, is everything alright?" Elisabeth asked, Carla sat in front of the desk, "Yes everything is fine, you'll be leaving this evening?" Elisabeth smiled she had a look of relief on her face, "Yes, I welcome the time away," She answered. For once Carla looked relaxed at ease, Elisabeth gazed at her facial expression, "I think you've made amends," She smiled, Carla bowed her head quickly looking back up, "It's a start," She deeply sighed, "Do I detect feelings?" Elisabeth mentioned, "Yes, they are there but it will be a long slow process, I can't mess this up Elisabeth, I won't hurt Abby again," She let it be known. "Well I support you," Elisabeth gave vocal comfort, "Thank you but enough about me, I went over the documents you left for me, thank you for your trust in me," Elisabeth nodded, "Shall we go over them?" Carla laid the notebook on the desk. "Sure," She smiled.

"You're going to be late for practice," Rebecca told Matthew, "Mom, if I'm late, I don't mind I'm just glad your home," Rebecca lowered her shoulders, "Matthew that means the world to me," He got up from his chair and embrace her tightly, "I love you son," She kissed the top of his head, "I'm proud of you Matthew, all of your accomplishments," She grinned he looked at her, "Couldn't have done it without my moms," His look serious as he spoke, "You're certainly growing up, nine already," She sighed in a chuckle, "Now go get ready, I'll take you to practice," She tapped his shoulder sending him on. "Morning," Marlene sat to the table a plate with a bagel on it in her hand, Rebecca leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek, "I love you," She replied. "I love you too," She buttered her bagel, Ruth brought in coffee, "Where are the boys?" Rebecca questioned, "Beautiful morning out they're in the back playing," She answered glad Rebecca was home. "Are you going to the university today?" Rebecca asked Marlene, "I am, I have orientation with the two new professors this afternoon, should be interesting," She winced finishing her bagel, "I'm going to take Matthew to practice, he's ask to stay the night at Erik's, I told him that was fine, lets just hope he put clean socks and underwear in the overnight bag," They both had a good laugh. "Are you going to the office afterwards," Marlene sipped her coffee as she asked, "Actually I'm going by St. Vincent's when I drop Matthew off and see about an appointment with Dr. Kurtz and Dr. Dressler," Marlene grasped her hand squeezing it, "I love you," She tightened her grip, "I love you Marlene, I love you from within the deepest part of my soul and all I ever wanted to do was make you happy," She swallowed hard. You do make me so happy, and if we have another son, I can live with that," She answered honestly.


	58. Chapter 58

**FIFTYEIGHT.**

 **A change in the wind**

Rebecca left out of St. Vincent's with an appointment card clutched in her hand she would see Dr. Kurtz, Thursday at one sharp. "This going to be interesting," She spoke out loud getting into the car. Marlene dialed Rebecca's number, "Hey," She chirped on the other end, "Hey yourself, I just left the hospital," She answered her driving out of the parking lot, "And?" Marlene asked not able to hold back her enthusiasm. "We have an appointment for one Thursday, will you be able to attend?" She inquired, "I will, not to worry," She replied happily, "Are you headed to work?" She questioned further, "I am, I need to finish up before Riga, I will have to go by the castle, Elisabeth left yesterday evening she left some documents for me, I'll need to stop by and pick them up," She drove towards LCL, "I should be home around three, maybe four, Miriam hasn't arrived yet so I'm waiting," She toyed with the calendar on her desk, "Ok, I've just pulled up to LCL, I'll see you this evening," She smiled they hung up. "Well that's a change," Aaron greeted her at the door, "Those plane tickets to Riga, have you booked them yet?" She didn't respond to his comments. "I have not, why?" They walked into the office, "Because I won't be going, Marlene and I have to work some things out, you get it," She leaned against the desk crossing her arms. "I do," He opened his tablet up and then looked back up to Rebecca, "You caved didn't you?" His eyes trained on her expression, "I love her Aaron and I could've lost her," She snapped her fingers, "Just like that," He sighed, "Well you must have given it a lot of thought, this, doesn't have to do with Laura does it?" She was momentarily silent.

"Oh, Miriam, welcome back," Miriam reached forward to Marlene, embracing her, "Its so good to be back," She sat down, "And how was your summer?" Marlene pursed her lips thinking of the difficulties she and Rebecca had gone through, "Well Matthew is a soccer star in his own right, we took a trip to Spain, wonderful," She clasped her hands together, "How about you?" She quickly asked, "I spent some time in Prague, nice countryside," She chuckled, worked at No Limits, some and met a nice woman," Marlene frowned, "Sounds great, uh, does she have a name?" Miriam grinned, "Kirsten, Kirsten Krueger," She voiced happily, Marlene thought for a second her name sounded so familiar, "Is she from Düsseldorf?" Miriam cocked her head strangely, "Yes actually she is, why do you ask?" Marlene squinted her eyes, "I attended school with a Kirsten Krueger that's all," She replied and began to wonder was it an old class mate, "I could ask her, we are having dinner tonight at the this fabulous Thai restaurant we found this summer," Marlene grimaced, "Its not necessary to interrupt your personal time talking about your employer," Marlene assured her in a laugh, "Nonsense, were you friends?" Miriam inquired wondering what her new girlfriend might have been like in school, "Uh, no not exactly, we actually liked the same guy," She lowered her shoulders. "Hmmm, high school love rivalry," Miriam joked in a hard laugh. "If you don't have plans tonight, please join us, it would mean the world to me," She begged Marlene, "Uh, why don't I ask Rebecca," Marlene dialed her number, a plan was made.

Carla quietly sat in the study going over the paperwork Elisabeth had left for her. The last rays of the sun setting showed in an orange glow through the window, panes, it was a time to reflect, "Carla," Tristan rapped on the door startling her. "Please come in," She replied, "I'll be returning to the office full time next Monday," Carla frowned, "Is everything alright with Emily?" She inquired with sincerity. "As good as expected, we saw the doctor this morning," He poured himself a scotch and sat down across from her, "He thinks she's doing quite well as long as she stays rested," He rolled his eyes, Carla chuckled, "You've done the best you can Tristan don't beat yourself up," He took a swig of his drink, "I worry constantly and its been hard," He hesitated "And on Zoey as well," His remarks banal. "Surely she isn't returning to work?" Carla shook her head in question, "Tanja nor Rebecca will allow it she blames me, I just hope she can realize that this is serious, her mother's health is grave, I don't know how much longer she will hold out and its been a great stress for Emily," He admonished, "Obviously not a good time to be pregnant," Carla admitted in agreement with him, "Well I'm here, if you need me at the bank, I'll do what I need to," She reassured him. "I guess your love life is at a stand still?" He mentioned, "Are you inquiring about Abby?" She finally wasn't afraid to mention her name, "Abby," He quirked, "We are working through things, I have feelings for her," She was honest Tristan stared surprised by her revelations.

Hagen and Jessica sat in the great room enjoying a glass of sherry, "Mrs. Lentz still amazes me with her cooking," Hagen laughed, "I'm surprised she hasn't retired," Jessica sipped her drink, "Dana joining us?" She asked, Hagen shook his head in a negative way, "Victoria has been running a fever from a cold the last few days," He stared into the flame of the fireplace as he answered her. "Oh, has she seen the doctor?" He sighed, "Yes, it will have to run its course," There was a brief moment of silence before Hagen spoke again, "Maxie seems to be doing well, I had him down in the barn helping me earlier," Jessica interjected, "He fully enjoyed himself," Hagen laughed, "And he's good with horses too, my son," He relayed, "I wish there was a way he could live here," Jessica's heart raced at his comment. "Maxie is happy in Hannover Hagen, we've discussed this already, Ricardo is settled and has a good job there's no way he will return here," She told him outright. "Jessica, Maxie deserves to have both of his parents and close by," He complained, "Then you should've stayed in Hannover," She smirked. Hagen tried to keep it cool, "Düsseldorf is my home, I had an opportunity here I could not turn down, I thought about it long and hard Jessica, I had to take this position to support my family," He added, "You had it made in Hannover," She responded, and continued "I'm really not in the mood to discuss this with you any further tonight," She sat the emptied glass she was drinking out of in front of him leaving the room.

"Pesch is the reservation," Marlene told the host at the Thai restaurant, Rebecca's cell phone rang, "Excuse me, I have to take this," She told Marlene, "Shall I wait?" She asked stepping back from the host, "No, no, I'll be in go ahead and be seated. "Marlene," Mariam stood up and then looked past her for Rebecca, "She had an important phone call," Marlene scanned the table with a wondering eye, "Where's your new girlfriend?" She calmly asked, "Powder room she'll be out in a minute," She smiled, "I must confess, I asked her if she went to school with you and she said she thought she remembered you," A tall thin, brunette walked up to the table her hand smoothing out the front of her summer dress, "Marlene?" She sat down extending her hand out, "Kirsten it's so nice to see you again, I must say I'm surprised," Marlene smiled. "Talk to any of our old class mates?" Kirsten asked looking down at the wedding ring on Marlene's finger, "Uh, no actually I haven't," She was honest clearing her throat, Rebecca made her way to the table, sitting next to Marlene, "Miriam," She gave her a slight hug, "Rebecca," She extended her hand as Kirsten introduced herself. "So, Marlene you are married?" Rebecca looked at her strangely, "I am, to my wife Rebecca and we have four boys," She put her arm around Rebecca's shoulder proudly, "I didn't realize you were with a woman," Miriam quickly headed off the conversation.

"Uh Marlene and Rebecca have been married for awhile," Miriam voiced, "You have four boys?" Kirsten began to chatter squeezing Miriam hand, "Yes, Marlene fetched her wallet pulling out their pictures, "Matthew is our oldest, he's nine, Nicholas and Brandon are our twins they'll be seven next month and Wolfgang our youngest is four," She grinned with pride, Rebecca sipped her wine, "They are very handsome boys, are they adopted?" She inquired the excitement of having children running through her mind. "No, they're ours," Rebecca cut in, "We worked very hard to have them naturally," She mentioned, Miriam cleared her throat, "I've asked Kirsten to marry me," Marlene had a look of shock, "Congrats," Rebecca chimed in, "I want children," Kirsten giggled loudly. "I uh, I didn't know earlier that you had asked her to marry," Marlene teased Miriam, "I asked her a week ago and I'm glad you two could join us for dinner, this is a new start for me, us," Miriam relayed, "Well anything we can do to help you," Rebecca tilted her glass to Miriam and Kirsten, "I didn't realize that you were gay Marlene," Kristen chirped, Miriam winced, "Well I am and I'm very much in love with a beautiful woman," She remarked, Kirsten nodded her head. They enjoyed their dinner, "I'm for a nightcap," Rebecca spoke out, "Yes Ruth is watching the boys, I don't want to be too late, "I think I need to make a trip to the ladies room," Kirsten mentioned, "Me too," Marlene followed along side of her.

"I'm happy for you," Rebecca stated, "I, never thought I would meet someone so special who could brighten up my life," Rebecca grinned. "Sometimes its hard finding just the right person, but when you do, you know it," She smiled Miriam cocked her head resting her cheek on her fist, "I was wondering, I mean I have a favor to ask of you and I hope you don't think its too forward," Rebecca looked at her, "What is it?" She kindly quizzed, "I was wondering if you would design our wedding dresses," She awaited Rebecca's response, "I would be honored, yes," She smiled widely, "Rebecca this means the world to us," She answered, "Not a problem, you'll have to bring Kristen to LCL, show her around and let me get some measurements," Marlene and Kirsten returned to the table, "Are you ready," Marlene asked, "Yes dear," She stood up and slipped on her jacket, "I enjoyed myself," Rebecca voiced and continued, "Give me a call," They parted ways. Marlene and Rebecca walked down the sidewalk, "Wow she was a boy killer when we were in school," Marlene giggled, "I'm sure she was a challenge for you," Rebecca picked, "Actually we were both in love with the same boy," She reminisced, "I'm sure he swept you off your feet," Marlene stopped in front of their car, "I've only had one person in my whole life sweep me off of my feet and that's you Rebecca," Rebecca gazed at her sliding the key in the ignition, "How late did you tell Ruth we would be?" Marlene furrowed her brow, "Late, what did you have in mind," Rebecca drove down the street, "I don't know but I'm sure I'll think of something," She sexually chuckled.

Carla opened the door to the orangery with a smile, "Abby," She announced, "Don't look so shocked, you invited me," Carla had set wine, cheese and fruit on the table, "I did," They sweetly kissed, Abby slipped out of her jacket taking Carla in her arms, "Busy day?" She quizzed, "I don't want to talk business," She gazed into Abby's eyes. "Please sit, Carla motioned and then poured them a glass of wine, "This is a lot of staging, don't you think?" Abby moaned, "For what?" Carla asked sipping her wine, "For sex," Carla giggled and then gave her a serious look, "It doesn't have to be about sex Abby," Carla responded. Abby put the wine glass that rested in her hand to her lips as Carla reached across the coffee table picking up an oblong box and handed it to her. "For me," Abby sat her wine glass down pointing to herself in a meek manner, "Yes," Carla responded. Abby opened it to a beautiful necklace with a diamond drop at the end of it she lifted it carefully from the box, "You didn't have to," She mused with a smile, "I wanted to," Abby unclasped it handing it to Carla to place around her neck, "It looks beautiful on you," Carla spoke placing her lips to the nape of Abby's neck. "I care very deeply for you," Carla stared at her with wide eyes, "And I you," They kissed passionately tongues wrapped in heated emotion. Carla clutched Abby's hand leading her to the bedroom, "This is so special for me," Carla began, "Shh," Abby teased in a serious manner she placed her hands atop Carla's shoulders, "Lets not talk, make love to me," She grinned as she said it.

"The cabin, hmmm," Marlene nudge Rebecca's arm as they winded down the narrow driveway to the front door, Rebecca opened the door a dim lamplight flickered in the corner, "I guess you had the groundskeeper set this up?" Marlene looked around a scented candle burned a slow drip on the coffee table, "I did," She locked her hands around Marlene's waist, "Take off your clothes," She order with a furrowed brow and a strange look in her eyes, "Take my clothes off?" Marlene questioned, "Yes," Rebecca's teeth bit into the soft flesh of her neck, Marlene tried to pull away from her clutches but wasn't able to get pass Rebecca's grasp, "Please," Marlene begged to get away, Rebecca tasted the sweetness of her skin the warmth against her tongue alluring. Marlene began to undress herself slowly standing in the same spot her clothes lying around her feet. "Hmmm, sexy," Rebecca's index finger traced the dip in Marlene's navel, Marlene looked down to her taut abdomen grasping Rebecca by the hand and leading her into the bedroom. Marlene's tongue lapped the side of Rebecca's neck she licked and sucked every inch she could her fingers unbuttoning her slacks. Marlene looked down slowly unzipping her pants she slid her hand down into Rebecca's underwear feeling the warm dampness between her fingers. "So wet," She murmured her tongue now piercing Rebecca's ear. Without much hesitation Marlene found herself on top of Rebecca the warm confines of the bed linens encompassed them, Rebecca's hands were wrapped tightly around Marlene's backside pulling her closer.

Marlene's mouth gaped as she traveled down to Rebecca's mound her tongue and lips gently teased entering her with quick, stiff penetration, "Oh god," Rebecca screeched not holding back, "Don't stop," She panted, Marlene slipped her fingers deep into her void, Rebecca came her body twitching and jerking, Marlene slipped her hand behind Rebecca's arched back drawing her body into hers, "That's it, let it go," She whispered into Rebecca's ear. Rebecca gasped for air her lungs filling up with deep breaths. Marlene lay beside her as she continued to watch Rebecca ease down from a powerful orgasm, "Uh," Rebecca trembled, "Shh," Marlene placed her finger to Rebecca's lips. "You don't have to talk," She then placed her lips to Rebecca's a deep passionate kiss ensued, Rebecca reclaimed her energy flipping Marlene over and engulfing her tingling skin with tiny bites and firm kisses. Rebecca moved between Marlene's legs burying herself in Marlene's saturated void, Marlene wrapped her legs tightly around Rebecca's shoulders moaning and groaning until she exploded in a climax. There was silence for a period of time both reeling from the sexual play and love, making that had went on.

"Gratifying," Marlene murmured, Rebecca winced a bit not speaking, Rebecca shimmied up next to her climbing under the covers, "You spend me, every time we make love, it only gets better, more erotic and passionate," She rehearsed, Marlene's fingertips caressed the side of Rebecca's jawline. "I never want anyone else to make love to you," She relayed, "I never want anyone else to touch me but you Marlene, I love you," She was happy to say. Rebecca rolled on her side, "You know," She hesitated a second, "Having another baby," Marlene shushed her, "We had sex regularly when you were carrying Wolfgang," She teased her, "Yeah but things may be different now, I'm older and things change," Marlene sighed, "I'm sure you'll be just fine and don't worry I can wait, makes it all the better," She kissed her cheek, Rebecca took her in her arms, "What if we have another boy?" The reality begin to sink in, "I don't care, really, I know there's always the possibility that we won't have a girl," She admonished, "But I think Ollie as the donor is probably not a good idea," She didn't hesitate to say. "I agree, so if we are truly going to do this then we need to start researching and finding a father," She replied, "Should we go to a donor bank?" Marlene felt guarded asking, "I don't know, what about Jorge? We've known him for a long time and personality wise he's a lot like Ollie," Marlene thought for a moment, "Why don't we approach them and see," A plan to find a father was in the making.


	59. Chapter 59

**FIFTYNINE.**

 **Dead give away**

"Is that our airline ticket receipts for Riga?" Laura asked Aaron as he approached the designing table," He handed it to her, "Keep it in a safe place and don't lose it," He winked with a smile. "Is Natalie here?" He asked looking around, "Pressing room, should be back in a second," She answered, "Hey," Laura continued, "Yeah," He replied smoothly, "Has she approached you?" She tapped her fingers on the countertop. "No, what do you mean?" Laura looked over his shoulder, "She has it in her mind that she can tame you," Aaron laughed out loud, "Really," He ran his hand through his hair, "Oh don't tell me," Laura with a wide smile on her face teased him. "She's beautiful," He cleared his throat, "But," Laura interjected, "She's not Sophia," She finished his sentence. "You jump to conclusions," Laura crossed her arms in a broad stare, "Is there something you're not telling me?" She keenly asked, "I had a great time while I was in New York and I care very much for Sophia but I'm getting to the age where I'm ready to settle," Laura listened surprised by his comments, "Settle? Hmmm," She commented, "True and I hope to meet someone who likes the same things I do and doesn't place her job as a top priority," He versed, "Sounds like you have a plan," She remarked eyeing the other tickets in his hand, "Is one of those for Rebecca?" She quizzed, "Rebecca?" He thumbed through them, "No," Laura swallowed hard, "Rebecca isn't attending after all," Laura looked heartbroken, "I've got to go," He began to walk towards the pressing room and then turned around, "You know Laura," She, looked at him, "Yes," She quickly spoke, "Rebecca, she'll never be interested in you," He turned away from her leaving her stunned.

Abby slowly walked up the stairs with planners in her hand, "Hello," She looked Laura directly in the eyes, "Hello," Laura's tone somber, "Are you alright?" Abby probed, "I'm fine," She replied, "Oh, you just seem out of sorts," She answered, "This is for you," She handed her the yearly planner, "You can leave Natalie's," She sighed deeply, Aaron's remark fresh in her mind. "I saw Aaron and he had a strange look about him," She made mention, "Abby, really," Laura became aloof. "I'm sorry," She cracked an impish grin, "But Aaron is right about one thing," Laura clinched her jaw tightly knowing full well Abby had overheard their conversation. "Ok, I'll bite and what's that?" She gave her a hard stare, "That Rebecca will never have anything to do with you," She became stoic. "It has nothing to do with Rebecca Abby, she's been nothing but a friend and a great help with my designs," She insisted, "And I know Rebecca Laura she may show you an interest," She voiced, "But she's nothing but a user," She let the words out in a whisper. "I've told you before I wasn't interested in discussing her with you, believe what you want but I warn you not to start rumors about something you are clueless about," She frowned the vein her forehead pulsating. "Is that threat?" Abby furrowed her brow, "No but if you persist," She quit talking quickly walking away from her.

Marlene began to dress, "Good morning," Rebecca stepped from the shower, Marlene quickly kissed her, "About last night," Rebecca sighed with a grin, "You are spoiling me," She quipped, "That's the idea," Marlene winked with a giggle. "I assume your working today?" She toweled dried herself as she asked her, "I am, Matthew has practice at ten, can you drop him off?" She asked, "I can, I have a monthly report to work on, Carla is at the desk," Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Elisabeth visiting Nina?" Marlene inquired buttoning and adjusting her suit jacket. "Yes, Carla took over her duties, I guess Tristan is back at the bank," Rebecca surmised. Rebecca entered the bathroom to finish drying her hair her cell phone chimed. Marlene was about to voice to Rebecca when she walked over to her phone picking it up, a message from Laura was displayed on it. "We need to talk please call me immediately," The message read, Marlene grimaced clinching her jaw in slight anger the thought of Laura still digging at Rebecca, troublesome. Marlene quickly sat the phone back down on the end table, "Hey, I'm out," She told her, "See you later," Rebecca spoke coming from the bathroom and kissing her, "Uh," Marlene thought for a second one eye on her cell phone, "I'll see you this evening." She left the room Rebecca stared and then shrugged her shoulders wondering what Marlene was going to say.

Rebecca dressed and reached for her phone to exist the bedroom it vibrated again telling her there was a message awaiting her response. She read it and groaned with a frown, "Damn, this can't be good," Her heart raced. "Matthew are you dressed," Rebecca called out rapping on the door to his room, "I am," He sprang from the crack in the door, "Well let's go, Ruth," Rebecca spoke rambling down the stairs with Matthew, "Can you watch the boys while I drop Matthew off? I have to go by LCL and then the castle to drop off some paperwork," She grabbed her briefcase, "Will you be home for lunch?" She questioned walking from the kitchen, "Yes but It will be late," She answered. Rebecca dropped Matthew to practice and headed to LCL. Laura peering over the half wall saw Rebecca enter she met her at the foot of the stairs, "What's the emergency?" Rebecca asked under her breath they walked over to the coffee bar, "Espresso, please," She order. "Did you tell Aaron about us?" Laura moved closer and in line with her, "Why do you think that?" She gazed at her sipping her cup of espresso. "Because he made a comment," She paused briefly looking around to make sure no one was listening, "He said you would never be interested," Rebecca widened her eyes, "But you already know that," She sat her coffee cup down on the bar, "Abby approached me and started to say things, I think she overheard us," She frowned angrily. "Abby is nosy and not right in her mind, surely you've figured that out," Laura crossed her arms lowering her head in guilt and shame.

"I told her not to start rumors," Rebecca furrowed her brow, "Little good that will do, she will use anything against me and you to put herself on a pedestal for my wife," Rebecca told her in a callous way. "I can't afford rumors, you've said it yourself Tanja won't tolerate it," She became worried. "I told Marlene the truth, Abby can take anything she has and tell her, Marlene knows the real truth," She didn't hesitate to say. "I have to work in the same place with her Rebecca, I don't think you understand," Rebecca sat to the bar, "Laura just do your job and stop worrying about Abby or Aaron, its not worth the pain," She gave her advise. "Its easy for you to say, you aren't always here, you have a home, a family," She spoke with an aching heart. Rebecca held her breath, exhaling she responded, "Is this about what you really feel about me?" She had to ask, "I care very much for you, I can't deny myself about the kiss we shared," Rebecca slowly bowed her head and then looked back up. "I never meant for it to go as far as it did, I would never do anything to hurt you or lead you on," She tried to brighten her spirits. "It was stupid of me, stupid to think you would really care," She rehearsed. "I do care about you as a friend, a coworker but I can't continue to tell you over and over that I love Marlene," She swallowed hard feeling like she was losing the battle with Laura.

Marlene tapped her ink pen on the page of her planner, Miriam entered, "Hey," Marlene quickly closed the planner she was thinking about the text Rebecca had received earlier. "We certainly enjoyed ourselves," Miriam grinned hanging her sweater up on the coat rack she turned back looking at Marlene, "I think Kerstin was taken aback that you are married to woman," Marlene tweaked her brow remaining silent, Miriam talked further, "Care to elaborate? She wasn't much for talking," Marlene thought about what to say, "She and I were never friends, just classmates, we liked the same boy through out our high school days, so it was more of a challenge, neither of us won his affections but I always thought she would be the type to marry a big business magnet or something," They both chuckled, "Well when we met a couple of months ago it was in a gay bar in Köln, I must say I couldn't believe a beauty like that was unattached, we sat together at the bar, I asked her, her story and she told me she was happy with her single life that she hadn't met the right match and that she was searching," Marlene nodded her head and listened, "I asked if she were gay or just unsure and experimenting and she said she didn't believe in labeling people and that if she met a woman and fell in love that it was meant to be, I was intrigued and interested from that point on," Marlene sighed, "I'm happy for you, but I have to ask, did you tell her about Rebecca?" She gave Marlene a strange stare.

Rebecca with much hesitation walked slowly down the hall to the study, Carla busily worked on getting things in the order she wanted. Rebecca cleared her throat, LCL documents rested in her arms, "Rebecca, please come in," Carla tried to be cordial, "Carla," She moved towards the desk. "Here is the monthly status report for LCL Düsseldorf and for the travel I've done in the last six months," She sat them on the desk, "Good, thank you, I'll read them over and when Sebastian returns from conference, he'll pick them up," She remained professional with Rebecca and continued to write, "Your job duties," Rebecca began, "Will you be assisting Sebastian more often?" Carla slightly grinned, "Uh, yes but I think Elisabeth will still have a hand in the family business finances, I'll take care of the castle's needs and the forestry service as well," She sat the ink pen she was writing with to the side and folded her hands, "How will you feel about being a homebody and not traveling so much?" She broached gently. "I'm fine with it, our sons need for me to be more at home and Marlene and I have other things in mind," She didn't hold back, "Well, I 'm happy for you," Carla added but was somewhat wary of Rebecca's demeanor. "I am too, nothing means more to me then my family," She stood up, "Speaking of family, Matthew is waiting for me to pick him up," She gave a smile leaving Carla to feel a little more at ease.

Rebecca and the boys sat in the dining room eating lunch, "Mommy is mommy coming home?" Marlene walked in the dining room, "Mommy," Wolfgang chattered he had a ring of dirt around his neck, Marlene gazed at his hands, "At least your hands are clean," Ruth gasped, "I must have missed something," She raised his chin with her finger. "Hey babe," She bent down and kissed Rebecca's cheek, "Are you home to stay?" Matthew asked, "I am and for the rest of the week, your mother and I have some business to attend to, we have to get you ready for school, it will be soon and I thought a nice relaxing weekend at the cabin would be a great idea," Marlene sat to the table nearly out of breath, "Yeah the cabin, swimming," Brandon chimed in, "Mom can Erik and Travis come?" Matthew added, "I don't see why not," She surmised. The boys finished their lunch and went back outside to play, "I could use a little relax time in the den, care to join me?" Rebecca asked Marlene, "Sure," Ruth interjected, "I made lemon aid, I'll bring you a glass," She began to clear off the table, Rebecca peered out the French doors watching the boys, "They're growing up before our very eyes," Marlene walked up behind her kissing the nape of her neck, "They are," She cozied up to her. Ruth entered with their drinks, "I've been so busy as of late, I've forgotten how comfortable this sofa is," She raised her brow to Marlene, "Hmmm, we haven't," Marlene's mind reeling back to the last time they made love there.

"Did you go into LCL today?" Marlene probed thinking back to the text, "I did, I, had the status report and my travel documents I had to retrieve," She didn't mention Laura's text. "I see, I guess everyone is preparing for Riga?" Rebecca eyed her, "They are, last minute tweaks, you know," She sipped her lemon aid, "I haven't seen Tanja in a while, I should visit her soon," Marlene changed the subject, "Yes, she'll go to Riga and I suspect spend the last of the summer in Paris, Sebastian is at conference this week, I went to the castle to deliver those documents to Carla," Marlene looked at her oddly, "And how was that?" She questioned, "I was actually cordial," She replied, "Oh, well I'm glad, I know it will be difficult for you to ever trust her again," Rebecca took in a deep breath, "I think some things with Carla have changed, Abby comes to mind," She squinted her eyes thinking about it. "Well if that's who makes her happy you can't interfere Rebecca," She mildly warned, "I have some things to finish up in my office," She finished her lemon aid, "What are you going to do?" Marlene grinned, "I think I'll visit Tanja," Rebecca frowned, "Ok, I'll watch the boys," They kissed. Marlene grabbed her purse her intentions unknown to Rebecca.

"Why Marlene, haven't seen you for a while," Tanja crossed here arms leaning against her desk with that familiar smirk she always had on her face. "I'm fine, haven't had much of a chance to talk with my best friend," Tanya shook her head, "How are things with Rebecca?" Marlene sighed sitting down, "It hasn't been the easiest, I wanted to have another child, she didn't," Tanja interjected, "And now?" She poured them a cup of coffee. "Well we have decided to give it a try," Tanja handed her the cup of steamy brew, "Hmmm, well that's good news but how does Rebecca really feel about this?" Marlene thought back to Laura and the near disaster that was caused, "It took a lot but she's agreed to it," Tanja didn't act surprised as she knew how Marlene was. "What about Hannes, Emma?" Marlene inquired, "Hannes is seeking employment in Prague, can't say I'm not proud, he's worked very hard at his schooling, disappointing that he doesn't wish to live here though,"  
She turned an eye to Marlene, "Emma on the other hand is very intense she loves the art world and I'm not sure she'll leave Paris either," Marlene groaned, "Our sons are growing up before our very eyes, Rebecca and I both know it won't be long before they will want to venture out, meet someone, marry," She voiced in a sad way. "Parenting is a tough road," They both laughed and chatted on. "I should get going, its been good to see you, good luck in Riga," Tanja embraced her, her cell phone rang, "I've got to take this," She told Marlene.

Marlene quietly closed the door to Tanja's office not disturbing her any further she looked up the stairwell to the designing floor her intentions clear she new the real reason she was there, Laura. Marlene made her way up to the landing, "Laura," She startled her, "Oh, hello Marlene," Laura spoke scanning the room for any near by coworker she new in her heart that Marlene wasn't there for a friendly chit chat. "Rebecca isn't here, I uh, I haven't seen her," She lied calmly, Marlene cocked her head, "Rebecca is at home with our sons, I've been visiting with my best friend Tanja," She explained the hair arose on the back of Laura's neck. "Oh," She picked a dress off of the rack, "I wish I could stay and visit but I have to get this dress over to the pressing room," Marlene grunted, "Not so fast, I would like to have a word with you," She replied. Laura felt uneasy and cornered she hung the dress back up they walked towards the storage room. Natalie flipped through the shoe, boxes on the shelf in the back of the storage bin she heard the door open and voices she crouched down unsure of who it was. "If this is about Rebecca," Laura began to say. Marlene cut her off, "What is your interest?" Marlene moved closer to her the friction was thick, "I don't have an interest, I," She stopped conversing, swallowing hard. "You do or I wouldn't be standing here," Marlene pointed to the floor with her index finger. "I'm sorry," Laura had a tear in her eye she never wanted confrontation.

Natalie couldn't believe what she was hearing she steadied herself and continued to listen, "I guess Rebecca told you we kissed?" She was meek as she confessed to it. "She did, she not going to lie to me Laura, but you seem to have an eye on her, she's told you she wasn't interested," Laura put the palm of her hand to her forehead, "I haven't pursued her Marlene," She was truthful, "Not since you kissed but she's still getting awkward text messages from you," She told her up front. Laura lowered her head. "I guess she told you about the text this morning?" She questioned, "She didn't have to, you just can't help yourself, what now, you're unhappy in your own life?" She became slightly defensive. "It's not that, it was Abby she overheard Aaron make a comment about Rebecca," She confessed. "Aaron?" Marlene shuttered in question the story began to unravel. "Abby is nosy and a rude callous bitch!" She exclaimed, "Abby will use anything against Rebecca Laura, it's a known fact that she holds a grudge," She remarked. "The problem being you kissed Rebecca and you secretly chase after her gives her all the ammunition she needs, Tanja doesn't like fueled fires here, you would be wise to break off any interests you still harbor," Marlene firmly elaborated. "Rebecca has made herself clear, she's not interested in me and never will be she loves you and always has," Marlene raised her hand up, "Our history is what it is, I can't control Rebecca anymore then I can control you," She remarked without hesitation.

"Its not a controlling game," Laura insisted, "Have I been lonely? Yes, do I find Rebecca attractive and appealing? I do," She versed wiping here eyes. "I'm sorry for you Laura, Rebecca is a grown woman with her own mind, I try not to get involved or wrapped up in her work environment, you aren't the first woman or man whose shown an interest in her and I'm quite sure you won't be the last, but I know everything, she doesn't hold it back from me, we don't keep secrets and you or anyone else here should be careful where Tanja is concerned, just a fair warning," Marlene had the last say existing the storage room and closing the door. Natalie couldn't believe what she was hearing her heart ticked in her throat she could see the outline of Laura's body. Laura groaned the tears streamed down her face she pulled herself together wiping her face off and straightening her hair. Natalie stayed put and didn't make a sound, how would she approach her knowing the angst and heartache Laura must be feeling. Laura calmly left the room it became quiet once again, Natalie needed to make a plan, Laura her friend was in need of a shoulder to cry on.


	60. Chapter 60

**SIXTY.**

 **Without a doubt**

Natalie peered from the door not seeing anyone she quickly paced back to the designing table. Laura strolled slowly from the bathroom, "Hey, are you alright you look a little shaken," Natalie touched Laura's shoulder, "I'm fine, I think I had something in my eye," She wiped it again with the tissue in her hand. "I saw Marlene earlier," Natalie made mention hoping Laura might open up, "Oh, yes she was up here, you were in the pressing room, I think," Natalie played into Laura's hand of deceit. "Surely she wasn't looking for Rebecca, she's not here," She relayed. "I don't know what she was looking for," She shuttered slightly. Natalie posed for a moment, "Laura, you aren't being honest, something happened whilst I was away," She pressured her. "Nothing happened," She was adamant, "And I know when you're lying," Laura gave her a strange stare, "Look, I have work to do, a sketchpad full of unfinished drawings and Riga on the horizon," She remarked not wanting to talk anymore about their penetrating conversation. "How about dinner tonight, my treat," She tried to lighten up Laura's spirits. "I don't know, I," Natalie interrupted her, "Come on, we could just relax, maybe over some wine, talk" She was persistent, "I guess so, I'd like to be out of here by six," She gave a half grin still rattled by her conversation with Marlene.

Tristan walked hand in hand with Emily form the hospital, "Well that was a good report," He smiled opening the door for her, "Yes, I told you I was fine," Tristan ran his hand through his hair still feeling the stress of Emily's unsettledness. "Can I ask why you didn't want to know the sex of our child?" He seemed a little miffed. "I want us to be surprised," She relayed, Tristan went along with it but felt left out, "Did you even take me into consideration?" He asked with concern, Emily pulled an envelope from her purse, "I did and I wanted Zoey with us when we find out what we are having," She reached over kissing Tristan's cheek, "Then we should go home, get Zoey, find out what we are having and celebrate," He smiled as he drove them home. "It's a shame Elisabeth isn't here to celebrate with us, she has been a very dear mother in law and friend and I greatly appreciate her support of us," She giggled. "She'll be back before you have the baby and we can call her, share the news," Tristan pulled up to the front of the castle helping Emily out, Zoey met them at the front door, "Come," Emily took Zoey's hand they gathered in the great room, Emily handed Tristan the envelope, "Here it goes," He opened it and looked at the results, "Well don't keep us in suspense," Emily answered squeezing Zoey's tiny hand. "We are having a boy," Tristan shrieked Emily's eyes widen staring at the joy on his face, Zoey giggle, "A baby brother we need to tell Wolfgang," She answered Emily held her tight as they relished in the news.

"When will you be back?" Mark asked Helena as they enjoyed a sandwich at the kitchen table, "Next week," She looked at him, "How goes the forestry job?" Helena lightly teased him, "For an older gentleman, Thomas keeps me running, I mean he's down the trail looking and sizing up trees before I can get around the bend in the path, damn," He admonished with a laugh. "How do you think your chances are for Greece?" He further asked sipping the cold beer in his hand. "My chances are good," She furrowed her brow, "But the pay and circumstances must be right," She answered. "Thank you," She looked at him, "For what?" He was somewhat surprised by her remark. "For keeping yourself under control and not pressuring me," She smiled, "How could I?" He began to joke playfully, "I've been working non stop since I got this job," Helena reached her hand across the table and took his, "I want you to know I consider you a good friend," Mark grinned his heartbeat quickened at her touch. "I understand and I wish you luck, however if you didn't get the job and for what ever reason, I'd be happy about that too," She could see the sadness in his face. Helena knew Mark would be sad and lonely, "Well I leave Friday, wish me luck," She responded picking up her plate and placing it in the sink, "Good luck," He finished his beer, "I'm exhausted and will need my rest if I'm going to keep up with Thomas, I'll see you tomorrow," He replied leaving her in the kitchen.

"Clean under your fingernails and wash your neck, its filthy," Rebecca ordered Wolfgang as he played with a rubber duck in the bathtub. "Mommy I miss Zoey can she come over and spend the night?" He sweetly begged. "How about another night, your mother and I have an important appointment in tomorrow," She told him, "Now finish washing up," She voiced grabbing his bath towel off the hook on the back of the door. Marlene cracked open the door, "Have you had dinner?" She winked, "Mommy," Wolfgang crooned, "Hello my sweet little boy," She looked back to Rebecca, "No, I haven't, where have you been?" She asked curious as to why she was gone so long, "You know when I visit Tanja it can sometimes get long winded and I did a little shopping while I was out," She clutched Rebecca's arm, "And how much did you spend?" She inquired, "Rebecca, I need a new suit," She complained, "You have a hundred suits Marlene," She responded. "Finish up and I'll meet you downstairs," Rebecca looked at her watch, six thirty it read. Rebecca checked on Matthew, Nicholas and Brandon they were playing a board game, "No fighting or throwing the pieces around," She warned, "Ruth is tired of having the vacuum cleaner repaired every time you argue over a game," The boys looked at Rebecca, "Yes mom, Wolfgang burst in, "Can I play?" He hit the floor on his knees, "Yeah if you promise not to cry when you don't get your way," Rebecca shook her head closing the door.

Natalie relaxed in the booth drinking her wine, Laura stared at her cell phone across from her. "Someone important?" She asked tapping the table with her fingernails, "You haven't been very talkative," She further mentioned. "Sorry I told you before we left work that I didn't feel like it much," She turned her phone off and looked up at Natalie, "Can I ask you something?" She peered at Natalie, "And what is that?" She was quick to respond, "Why aren't you on a date with some nice guy, your beautiful, charming, I don't understand," She complained, "Its complicated, I've never found the right guy or girl," Laura raised her brow now intrigued. "Girl?" She prodded, "I'm not living in the fifteenth century," She giggled, "I thought, I mean, the way you talk about men," Natalie groaned and sighed, "I do and have had my share of men but if the right woman walks through my door, who's to say," She cleared her throat in a smile. "I guess I'm kind of like you," She held her glass up to her lips and took a sip, Laura toyed with the napkin under her glass, "Like me, I," She frowned. "I think you have a thing for Rebecca," She braved up and spoke, "And I believe that's why Marlene paid you a visit," Laura became perplexed. "What?" She squinted, "Yes and don't lie," Natalie had her where she wanted her. Laura breathed in deeply, "Ok," She took a swig of her wine, "Yes, I am or should I say, I was," She had a tear fall to her cheek.

"How did this happen? And don't hold back," Natalie tapped the top of Laura's hand, "Nothing really, I just was attracted that's all," She remarked. "I don't believe you, there's no way Marlene would show up to LCL and speak to you," She confessed, Laura furrowed her brow, "The night we went out, Gavin called Rebecca from my cell phone, I was drunk as you know and Rebecca came to pick me up," Natalie listened gazing at her, "She tried to sober me up and we kissed, I wanted her to stay but she pulled away," She stared at the last drop of wine in her glass, "I guess Rebecca told Marlene," She probed further, "She did, I knew it would only be a matter of time, I shouldn't kid myself, Rebecca has no interest in me but still I pine in my on secret way," She began to fill sorry for herself. "I'm sorry for you, surely there is someone else," Laura shook her head, "At first I liked Aaron but he's not the settling type besides Sophia moved to New York, his flame and he's been weird ever since," She giggled loudly. "Yeah, I don't think a thing would happen between us, if he were interested he would've already approach me," She resonated. "I'd say he doesn't want to get involved with coworkers," Natalie said what she thought, "It makes sense, one giving up their dreams for another, being in the same place everyday all day could be a deal breaker," Laura keyed in and began to relax a bit.

Natalie order another glass of wine, "What's the connection between Rebecca, Marlene and Abby?" She questioned, Laura furrowed her brow, "I really don't like making speculation but the rumor has been around LCL, I've heard bits and pieces, obviously Marlene and Rebecca had been together for awhile, Rebecca had an affair, I think with a man, Marlene found out and left her, Rebecca was devastated but met Katherine Schmidt," Natalie interrupted, "The Berlin teen fashion designer?" Natalie asked in angst listening to the tale Laura was telling, "Yes, Katherine was very much in love with Rebecca, Marlene returned and wanted Rebecca back, but that didn't exactly work out so Marlene started dating Abby," She paused her throat parched from talking. "Abby must have been hurt very badly by Marlene," Natalie surmised, "From what I gather, Rebecca realized her true love for Marlene, she left Katherine and she and Marlene married," Natalie chuckled, "Well you can't help but notice that, " Laura eyed her, "What do you mean?" She asked uncertain of Natalie's remark, "Four boys, four very handsome boys, Marlene told me that they were there's not adopted, if that's not love," She began to trail off. "I asked that you keep this conversation between us, I couldn't stand the pain if someone else found out," She winced, Natalie's hand touched hers, "Friends don't hurt friends," She reminded her.

Marlene and Rebecca relaxed in the great room after dinner, "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Marlene inquired, "A little," She sipped the scotch in her glass, "You'll have to give up drinking," Marlene teased in a giggle. "Yes, won't be the first time," Rebecca swallowed hard looking at Marlene, "Promise me you won't be upset if we don't have a girl," Rebecca spoke quietly. "I promise, I won't, right now my only concern is for your health," She admonished, "We should have sex," Rebecca gurgled in a chuckle. "Rebecca," Marlene sniped, "We should go upstairs and take off our clothes and," Marlene reached over and kissed Rebecca's lips. "What are we waiting for?" Marlene questioned, "It's early and our boys haven't gone to bed yet," She answered, "Marlene raised her brows, "The den, some TV on that comfortable sofa, a little necking," She proposed. Rebecca quickly took Marlene's hand they sat to the sofa, Rebecca flipped on the TV, "We should have popcorn," She teased. "We should not," Marlene ran her index finger along the ridge of Rebecca's ear, "You're getting me hot Marlene," Rebecca whispered as she continued to flip the remote, Marlene looked around for Ruth, "I'll see if Ruth has turned in for the night," She left Rebecca momentarily. Marlene returned, "We are in the clear," She grinned Rebecca was still flipping through the channels. Marlene's tongue founds its way to Rebecca's ear she caressed it with the tip, Rebecca trembled relaxing, Marlene clinched her ear lobe between her teeth her lips sucking at it teasing Rebecca, "Hmmm," a moan of excitement escaped Rebecca's lips. Marlene kissed the side of her neck wildly as Rebecca closed her eyes, "You taste so sweet," Marlene, cried out her hand rubbing Rebecca's forearm she reached forward pulling the remote from her hand and tossing it to the coffee table, they embraced fingers searching each, other as they never had before.

Rebecca reared her head back tightly to the sofa, Marlene's hand found its way to the top button of Rebecca's blue jeans, she teased unbuttoning them her hand slipping down between her legs and through the outside of her jeans she could feel a slight wetness as she rubbed her crotch. Rebecca didn't open her eyes, what she felt, the tingling, the inner quakes was all too real. Marlene continued to tease her, Rebecca guided Marlene's hand to the unbuttoned top of her jeans she begged with a forceful motion for Marlene to slide her hand down into her pants, she did. Rebecca spread her legs she could felt the tension of Marlene's fingers beginning to work her over, "What do you want," Marlene quipped playfully Rebecca gasped, "You inside of me," She whaled kissing the side of Marlene's face. Rebecca caressed Marlene's hand through the soft fabric of her worn blue jeans keeping pace with the play that was going on, "My god, please Marlene," She winced her eyes shut tightly. Marlene nibble Rebecca's ear tonguing it with a steady dart, Rebecca pumped to the rhythm, "Inside of you?" She picked in a whisper, Rebecca moaned, in a trance she couldn't speak. Marlene slid two fingers inside of her, the wetness of Rebecca's juices pulsated warmly, "So wet and so hot," Marlene grumbled deeply, "Don't stop, don't," Rebecca grabbed the sofa pillow covering her face as she came in a rage of pent up emotion. Marlene didn't stop there she pulled Rebecca's jeans off and then her panties she slipped her tongue inside of Rebecca, "Marlene," She grabbed her head running her fingers through the strands of Marlene's hair. A quick orgasm followed, Rebecca flailed slinging herself across the couch sexual turmoil racing through her body like molten lava. "Mommy," An abrupt tone startled them, Rebecca jumped up searching desperately for her clothes.

"Shh," She ordered Rebecca, I've got this," Marlene hurried to the foot of the stairs finding Wolfgang standing at the top, "What is it?" She questioned wiping her lips on the sleeve of her shirt, "I'm sleepy can you tell me a bedtime story?" He asked drowsy eyed. "Yes, go on get in bed and I'll be up in a minute," Rebecca now fully dressed crept past her, eyeing her, teasing Marlene with a pucker of her lips. Rebecca lay nude in bed partially covered, "That was fast," She spoke to Marlene as she entered the bedroom door, "He was sleepy but a little restless at first," She mention, stripping and strolling into the bathroom. Rebecca listened to the sound of the shower, closing her eyes imagining Marlene's naked body being pelted by the warm steamy water stream, "Hey," Marlene poked her with the tip of her finger she stood there just a towel wrapped around her nudity. Rebecca's hands found there way to her waist pulling Marlene on top of her, she untied the top of the towel dropping it to the floor, "Oh, two times wasn't enough for you?" She asked gently but with a silly grin. Rebecca became serious gazing into her eyes, "Have I told you how much I love you?" She mused with a grin, "You have, you show me by the way we make love," She answered finding her index finger softly caressing the deep dimple in Rebecca's chin. "Then kiss me," She demanded erotically, Marlene pressed her lips to hers accordingly, Rebecca's hands clutching her backside pulling her closer to her mound pressing hard as she willfully kissed Marlene thrusting her tongue deep in her mouth, "Make love to me," She whimpered. Rebecca rolled her over rising up on her hands and extending her arms.

Rebecca hovered over Marlene eying her breasts she took one nipple in her mouth and rubbed the other between her fingers. "How does that make you feel?" Rebecca spoke, "Hmmm, I, uh," She could feel Rebecca penetrating her crevice she moaned biting her lower lip, "Oh," She wriggled her hips, "Your so wet," Rebecca spoke pumping harder and then dropping her mouth to meet her mound giving tiny kisses until she tongued her between her thighs the fire there, a raging blaze, Marlene climaxed, Rebecca pumped harder and deeper until Marlene jerked uncontrollably. The two lie quietly in each others arms, "What are you thinking," Marlene raised up on her elbow and asked, "How much I love you, how much I enjoy sex, the love making gets more and more intense," Marlene lightly sighed, "And your thinking about the baby too," She said. "We won't be able to have sex after awhile," She mentioned, "Nonsense," Marlene added, "We had sex when we were both pregnant," She reminded her, "We need to get past this appointment and then decide if Jorge is willing and the right choice," She chattered, Marlene lay back on her pillow. "I think once we see the doctor we should come up with a plan," She advised, Rebecca smiled taking her in her arms and kissing her again.


	61. Chapter 61

**SIXTYONE.**

 **I will follow my heart**

"Good afternoon Dr. Kurtz," Marlene spoke nervously, "Mrs. Von Lahnstein," He nodded to them both in his quiet manner, Rebecca's chart in his hand, "So you want to try to have another child?" He asked Rebecca answer, "We do, we are hoping it's a girl this time," She added rolling her eyes. "Have you thought about who will be the donor? As you know they will need testing as well," Marlene and Rebecca looked at one another, "We do have someone in mind, however we haven't spoken to them yet," Rebecca replied clearing her throat. "I see, I think we should do some lab work and I see its been a year since you've had a pap smear," He remarked making a note on her chart, Rebecca shook her head. "Lets go ahead and get that done today, I want to also do some blood work as well," He smiled relaxing their tensions, "Once you've checked out then I'll schedule you an appointment with Dr. Dressler, I assume you'll be using Marlene's eggs?" Marlene quickly answered, "Yes, that is our intentions," Dr. Kurtz jotted another note on Rebecca's chart, "I'll be back," The nurse entered giving Rebecca a gown to change into. "Nervous?" Marlene questioned rubbing Rebecca's forearm, "Just about the donor," She answered situating herself on the exam table. Marlene excused herself excited about the possibility of having a daughter.

"Oh lunch," Carla seemed surprised by Abby's impromptu visit to her bank office, "I just took the chance you might be in and how lucky for me, you are," She sat the brown lunch bag with Rueben sandwiches down on her desk, "Just for today, I have much to do at the castle," She smiled getting up and taking Abby in her arms, "I've missed you," She snickered touching the tip of her nose to Abby's. "I can think of something better for lunch," Abby answered winking and raising her brows, "Well unfortunately, Emily wasn't feeling good today," Abby looked at her, "She is alright?" She inquired, "I think so, or at least Tristan didn't seem real concerned," She shook her head. "I only wish them the best," Abby stated threading her hand into Carla's, "Enough about them, how long is your lunch?" Carla questioned pulling her closer. "I'm actually through for the day and everyone is busy shipping their, designs to Riga, which means Tanja will be leaving tomorrow," She replied running her index finger along the lapel of Carla's jacket. "Mind if we eat lunch at your apartment?" Carla voiced, Abby grinned impishly, "I thought you'd never ask," They giggled and teased quickly leaving the bank for an afternoon of sex.

Helena finished packing the last of her luggage she would be leaving the next day for Athens. She flipped through her passport when a picture of her and Roger fell from the back of the small booklet, a testament to the many places she had traveled in the last ten years. Her thumb softly rubbed it in thought a light but quick knock came to the door, "Uh Mark," She seemed surprised to see him, "I was about to sit down for lunch, thought if you were through packing you might like to join me, kind of lonely in here, well, uh, since Elisabeth has been away," He seemed to be in a strange mood to her. "I could, go on down to the dining room and let me finish packing this last bag," She pointed to it he nodded leaving the doorway she took the picture of her and Roger and placed it in the nightstand. "Thanks for joining me, I guess you're through packing?" He quietly asked, "I am, my flight leaves fairly early," She told him, "I've been so tired in the evenings we haven't had much of a chance visit," He gazed at her over his glass of water, "I guess Thomas still has you trudging through the forest?" She giggled in question, They laughed as Mark rolled his eyes, "Maybe tonight we could have a beer or something," He asked in a guarded tone, "I don't see why not," Helena was quick to answer.

"Dr. Kurtz seems enthused," Marlene noted as she and Rebecca joined the boys at the dining table for a late lunch. "Mommy, are you alright?" Brandon asked hearing their conversation, "I'm fine," Rebecca, responded biting into her sandwich, "Ruth wanted to talk to us," Marlene made mention suddenly changing the subject the boys were busily eating. Rebecca eye her, "I think its about time and we are going to have to start interviewing," She kept her tone down as not to startle the boys. Rebecca helped Marlene clear the dishes from the table, "I don't know if Ruth will stay any longer then the first of fall, it breaks my heart, we've had such a good working relationship," She gabbed loading the dishwasher, "Mathew has a late soccer practice this afternoon, can you take him? I have things pending at the office," Marlene worded kissing Rebecca's cheek, "I will, will you be late this evening? I think it's the best time to speak with her, especially after dinner," Rebecca asked eyeing her. "Good idea and no I shan't be too late, I'll do some research on line and call the agency we found Ruth through," Marlene noted picking up her briefcase, "I'll see you this evening," She added leaving Rebecca to ponder what to do about Ruth.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Hagen questioned Jessica, "We have to get ready for school, its in a few short weeks and Ricardo misses us," Jessica tried to reason, "I really wish you would reconsider," Hagen blasted biting his lip trying to keep his temper at bay. "Hagen our lives are in Hannover, you aren't being realistic, the whole reason we moved there was for the health of our son," She voiced sternly, "He's fine Jessica, he hasn't been sick not once," His tone became demanding, "It doesn't change the facts and you are being extremely unreasonable," She huffed plopping in the soft worn leather chair that sat in front of the desk. "Maxie needs me, I'm his father," He pointed to himself, "And I'm his mother who left here because of his health problems, you're not thinking Hagen, what if he has an episode, what then? What if he can't breathe in the middle in the night? Can't find you?" She spoke in a worried tone. Dana approached the barn office but stopped short when she heard Jessica's heated voice. "I think you're over reacting Jessica he loves it here and he's happy," He implored, "I'm sorry Hagen but there's no way I'm leaving my son here," He interjected, "He's my son too," He harshly reminded her. Dana walked in, "Am I interrupting," She stared at them both, Jessica sighed, "I won't discuss this further," Jessica got up from the chair and fled, "What happened?" Dana angrily broached her throat tight knowing exactly what had happened.

"Dana please don't start on me now," Hagen snapped back his hands in the air in emotion. "We've talked about this very thing," She tried to remain calm, "I want my son here, can't you see he loves being here," He plead grabbing her by the shoulders, "I can only see this as bad and not a good thing," She began to relay, "You've been negative from the start," He cocked his brow slapping his hands to the side, "That's not fair Hagen, really," Dana felt as if she couldn't hold it in any longer her blood began to boil her head pounded in her temples. "If you don't get your way are you going to try to take him from Jessica and Ricardo?" Hagen surprised lowered his face in his hands, "I won't give up on having my son here, if I have to get my brother involved I will," He looked up at her. "What about Victoria?" Dana asked shrugging her shoulders, "She's our daughter," He squinted moving closer to her, "Why would you say that?" He replied. "You are so busy trying to court Maxie you haven't given any thoughts to Victoria," She answered, "That's not true," He grimaced. "Yes it is, have you noticed she's had a cold for a week? That she cries at night?" He looks at her stunned by what she is saying. "You haven't, you've been so busy trying to make Maxie the center of attention, yes he's your son and you love him but your not being realistic about it, he lives with his mother and Ricardo and he's happy there," She sighed loudly after speaking her piece she stormed out of the barn office not giving him much of a chance to respond.

"When do you think we should talk to Jorge?" Marlene questioned Rebecca, "I want to make sure my tests are good and we can proceed without any kinks," She answered plainly, "Good idea," Ruth entered the great room, "The boys are watching a movie," She smiled, "Would you like a glass of sherry?" Rebecca asked, Ruth nodded sitting on the sofa next to Marlene. "I know this is something we've talked about in the past, me retiring," Ruth began to say, "Yes, Marlene and I are both aware of your feelings," Rebecca answered. "I hope I'm not intruding but did you decide to try for another child?" She asked, Marlene cleared her throat, "We have, as you know we've seen the doctor and are waiting on results before we take another step," She replied, Rebecca added, "But we don't want brining a child into our home to be the reason for you to stay, it would be difficult knowing that you want to retire and trying to handle five children," Ruth giggled, "I have the boys under control," Marlene laughed loudly, "This is true," They all chuckled sipping their drinks. "But I want to be realistic also, my son desperately wants me to come live with him," Marlene grabbed her forearm stopping her, "And how do feel about that?" She asked. "He has everything planned out, I would have my own little apartment, the ladies retirement club," She remarked, "But I'm happy here too," She didn't hold back. "If you aren't ready to make a final decision then we both understand," Rebecca stated, "Yes don't rush yourself, but we do understand," Marlene voiced, Ruth needed to make a firm decision.

"I should get back to the castle," Carla voiced as she began to dress, "Hmmm," Abby moaned, "Your time here is never long enough," She further winced, Carla zipped up her boot and then looked back to Abby. "I think that's something we should think about changing," She shrugged her shoulders placing the other foot in the boot. "What do you mean exactly?" She questioned pulling, herself up from under the covers and embracing Carla from behind. Carla was mum for a moment, "I really want to take this relationship slowly, I know I've hurt you and it was never my intention," She started to reveal, "We're past that now and I agree slow is how we should take it, we've both been hurt but in different ways," Abby sweetly reminded her, Carla relaxed her shoulders, "Your marriage was devastated by the loss of your wife, mine, well," She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't being realistic, I knew," She hesitated, "I knew all about Rebecca, I familiarize myself too much with it and I allowed things to get out of hand, I know that now," She groaned loudly. "We all have learned from our mistakes," Carla stated touching the palm of her hand to the side of Abby's face. "Yeah as stupid as we've both been, I think we deserve each other," Abby giggled telling her.

"You're not eating well tonight," Tristan noticed Emily picking at the food on her plate, "I'm fine, you worry too much," Zoey sat next to her singing as she played with her fork and the peas on her plate, "Zoey, eat your peas!" She exclaimed startling her, "Emily," Tristan touched her arm, "Are you sure," Zoey began to cry, "I'm sorry honey," She tapped her shoulder. "I'm just bored, day after day, sitting here, laying around, not much action," She complained. "But your sketching and sewing," Tristan cut in, "It's not enough to keep me busy, Zoey prefers her dolls and Clara to me," She felt awkward saying so. "Emily don't you think that's a little harsh, Zoey is, your everything, the love of our lives," Tristan tone meek he had a look of worry. "This pregnancy has been very difficult, I feel fine really but I'm worried as much as you are Tristan," She offered, "Then you have to eat and take care of yourself we only have a few short months," She cleared her throat interrupting him, "I talked to my mom today, depressing," She shook her head, "Feeble sounding, I don't know how much longer," She relayed, Tristan sighed, "Do you think you're well enough to travel, go and see her now that she's back in Paris with your grandfather?" Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I could call the doctor, ask, take the train," She surmised.

Marlene and Rebecca lay next to one another, "What are you thinking?" Marlene grasped Rebecca's hand, "A little bit of everything, the possible pregnancy, Ruth," She answered. "Are you a little less afraid?" Marlene asked curiously. "I worry Ruth will truly decide to leave and to have a baby with a new nanny can be unsettling," Marlene rolled on her side to face her, "I'm worried but if you are here," Rebecca kissed her lips, "I will be just as I was with Wolfgang," She reminded her. "Goodnight," Marlene rolled back over Rebecca's fingers ran alongside Marlene's outer thigh, "Hmmm, not tonight," Marlene flinched telling her. Rebecca ignored her pressing her lips to the back of Marlene's neck kissing it and drawing her skin in with the clinch of her teeth, "Rebecca," Marlene whispered she continued teasing her with her mouth. "I want you," Rebecca moved her face to Marlene's ear, "Please, not tonight," Marlene tried to pull away, Rebecca quickly pinned her pushing Marlene's arms over her head she mounted her. The silk of their, night, gowns rubbed together causing heated friction. Moans and groans filled the air, Marlene's hands rushed over Rebecca's backside slipping her gown over her head and tossing it to the floor, "You feel so soft and warm," Marlene remarked placing her lips to Rebecca's in a tender kiss. "Then let me show you," Marlene rose up Rebecca grabbed her nightgown slowly removing it to expose her nude and needy flesh. Marlene laid back letting Rebecca take over.

Rebecca guided her tongue first to Marlene's nipples sucking each one until they were hard and Marlene moaned with pleasure. Her hands clutching both hips pulling her closer she buried her mound into hers, Marlene let out a gasp wrapping and locking her legs around Rebecca's backside, "More," She begged. Rebecca obliged moving to the rhythm as Marlene steadily pumped herself against her. Sweat soaked them quickly neither wanted to stop the emotional flow they were locked into. Rebecca pulled up running her tongue down to Marlene's navel guiding it in a circular motion teasing her with the dart of her tongue, "Please, uh," Marlene found the words hard to say. Rebecca slowly moved down to her crevice she mouthed and played slipping two fingers inside of Marlene until the passionate heat of desire caused a quick and sudden release. Marlene's body quivered her hands resting atop Rebecca's shoulders pushing hard against them to keep Rebecca at bay. Rebecca managed to pull herself back up to Marlene they kissed gently for a moment until Rebecca rolled off of her.

They lie there, Rebecca awaited Marlene to have her final release and for the aftershocks to lessen themselves. "Are you alright?" Rebecca finally worded, "I'm done, you could stick a fork in me," She giggled out of breath. "Cooked, hmmm," Rebecca jabbed back, "You make me feel so whole and like a woman should feel when she's made love to," Marlene rehearsed, the tips of Rebecca's fingers caressed the side of Marlene's face. "I love what we have, our love making has never been an issue, I never want to lose this and I always want to feel this way," Rebecca added they kissed again. "Matthew's last game is tomorrow, I'm so excited that they're playing for the championship," Marlene spoke, "Seems we've produced a superstar," Rebecca smiled saying it," Marlene sighed, "I agree and what ever our children decide they want to do in their lives, I'm ok with," She mentioned quietly. "I think Nicholas and Brandon will both be company men, Wolfgang, well that's another story," They laughed lowly, "I think Wolfgang will be prestigious, a ladies man," Marlene replied, "If he could marry Zoey tomorrow," They laughed further giggling like two school girls. "I love you," Marlene crooned, "I love you too," Rebecca, grinned they embraced holding each other and falling asleep.


	62. Chapter 62

**SIXTYTWO.**

 **A road with a bend**

"Looks like all of your tests are normal," Rebecca breathed in a sigh of relief. "I guess we should make an appointment to do this," She sighed staring at Marlene with some nervousness, "It's going to be ok, really," Marlene's hands found their way to Rebecca's short locks. "I love you," She gave a throaty giggle kissing Rebecca's lips. "Should we call Ollie and Jorge, I mean we can't do a thing until we know he's in," Rebecca surmised, "I could invite them for dinner," Rebecca smiled, "Good idea," Marlene dialed Ollie's number, "Hey," Ollie spoke on the other end, "Are you and Jorge free for dinner tonight?" She asked plainly, "I could find out and call you back," Ollie replied. "He'll call me back," Rebecca pursed her lips, "I wonder if your dad and Biggie would keep the boys tonight," Marlene cracked a silly grin, "Hmmm, do I detect a little cat and mouse play for later," Rebecca furrowed her brow, "I have some paperwork to finish up in my office, if you'll excuse me," She wasn't about to give away a night of passion to Marlene but had to come up with a romantic idea.

Carla text Abby, "Free to come to the castle for dinner tonight?" It read. "I'd love to, that is if your family doesn't have an issue," She sent an emoji back with a heart. "Ansgar and Monique have just left for Amsterdam, Tanja and Sebastian have gone to Paris, so I think we're alone here for the evening," Carla chuckled sending the text, back to her. "I will be there around six then?" She questioned back, an arrangement was made, "Oh, Tristan," Carla sat her cell phone down, "Are you and Emily going to be in for dinner tonight?" She asked, Tristan leaned against the doorjamb, "No, I'm taking Zoey and Emily to Paris tonight," Carla stood up from the desk pouring herself a tonic and water, "Is everything alright? I mean I didn't know she could travel," Tristan sighed and poured himself a scotch, they sat across from each other. "I don't know what else to do with her she's reckless at times," He shook his head. "I guess she's bored to tears and doesn't want to play along with what the doctors are saying?" Carla probed. "I can't keep living in this whirlwind, Zoey doesn't understand about what Emily is going through, how could she, she's a child who needs her mother," He complained. "I take it her family will care for her the rest of her pregnancy?" He swigged his drink staring at her, "Her grandfather Henri has suggested some time in Paris, her mother is gravely ill and I think they need to be together, I think Emily will realize this is for the best, I won't be gone but a few days," He attempted to smile but his heart and mindset wasn't at ease.

Marlene entered the office, Rebecca looked up from her paperwork, "Well?" She questioned, "Dad will pick the boys up in an hour, movie night," She added. "Good and have you heard back from Ollie?" She closed her portfolio, stood up and walked towards Marlene, "Yes, they will be around about seven, I'm cooking Ollie's favorite, lamb," She winced. "Good choice, now come here," Marlene moved close, Rebecca took her in her arms and began kissing her neck, Marlene pulled back, "The boys are in the den watching TV," She whispered, "Where's Ruth?" She muttered under her breath, "Upstairs putting together an overnight bag for them," She told her, Rebecca ignored her and began kissing her neck again she pushed her against the door closing it her hands roaming along the sides of her body. "Rebecca," Marlene gave a rough whisper, "What," She playfully answered, "Any one of them could walk in on us," Rebecca eyed the lock on the door she reached her fingers to it and locked it, "They can't now," She pulled Marlene to the sofa pushing her down on it. "Rebecca stop," She cried out Rebecca was quick to put her lips to Marlene's mouth swishing her tongue to and fro. Marlene could feel the intense heat Rebecca's body radiated through their clothing rubbing together, "Rebecca," She resounded, "Stop talking," She was harsh as she began to unbutton Marlene's shirt.

"Rebecca," She pushed her hands against her shoulders, "Stop fighting me," Rebecca pinned her arms back they had never made love here before, a unique challenge Rebecca thought. Rebecca quickly unzipped Marlene's pants pulling them down and exposing her shiny satin panties she could see the small but noticeable wet spot on them she slid her fingers into them teasing Marlene with the tips of her fingers. Marlene laid her forearm across her eyes her mouth gaped open as she sucked air deep into her lungs she could feel the pressure of Rebecca's fingers sliding in and out of her needy crevice she grimaced, Rebecca's fingers moving faster she clinched her fist tightly groaning lowly. Rebecca stood upright and pulled Marlene's pants and panties all the way off she stared at the glistening wet orb that beckoned her. Marlene gazed at Rebecca and spread her legs further apart, "Is this what you want?" Marlene teased. Rebecca moved her mouth to her clit sucking it and teasing it with a clinch of her teeth until Marlene burst with a quick but satisfying orgasm. Marlene's hips wriggled as she tightened the calves of her legs until she felt the completeness of the release, she relaxed Rebecca grinned impishly. There was a moment of silence. Marlene sat up redressing she buttoned her shirt with a smile and walked to the door, "I have to cook now," Rebecca watched her leave the room she leaned against the desk with a laugh.

"The lamb was absolutely excellent," Jorge whaled, "Thank you," Ruth began to clear the dishes, Ollie laid his napkin on the table, "I remember when you couldn't boil water," He commented, they laughed. "I miss seeing the boys," Ollie added, "Championship game tomorrow," Jorge cleared his throat at Marlene's comment, "We will be there," He raised his wine glass to them. Rebecca squinted her eyes, "Marlene and I want to share something with you," She began. "Is everything alright? I mean you two," There was some worry in his tone. "No, no, we're more than fine, but after much discussion we've decided to try for a girl," Jorge and Ollie looked at one another, "Really?" Ollie spoke, they seemed surprised. "Yes, but, we," Rebecca hesitated briefly, "We are wanting to consider Jorge," She finally got the words out, "That is if you would be interested," Marlene chimed in. Jorge smiled he sat his wine glass down lowering his shoulders, "I'm flattered beyond words," He started to say, "But, I had a very high fever as a child and unfortunately I'm sterile," The room became quiet. "I'm sorry," Marlene, voiced, "We didn't know or," Jorge raised his hand stopping Rebecca, "It's ok," Ollie looked to them, "I, we can understand you wanting a different donor," Marlene bowed her head, "We have wonderful boys with you and we haven't a complaint, but that's just it," Ollie chuckled, "I get it, but I'm sure there is someone, someone that will be special just for you both," He eased their uncertain tensions.

Abby crossed her legs sitting in the easy chair, a glass of chilled wine rested in her hand, "Dinner was excellent," Abby stated as they watched the flickering of the flames in the fire place. "It was, Mrs. Lentz, well she will be hard to replace," She chuckled. "Thank you for the invite," Carla reached her hand across to Abby's, "I wanted you here, a nice quiet evening alone, enjoying a nightcap and, well," Abby grasped Carla's hand, "Sex," She whimpered. "It doesn't have to be about that, we could take a night walk in the garden, it's nice out and," Abby moaned, "I think a night in bed is more alluring, don't you?" She smiled. Carla stood up and took Abby by the hand and led her down the hall to the orangery. "I wanted to ask you something," Abby took her fingertip and placed it against Carla's lips, "Shh, there's no need to talk, words don't mean a thing if we're in each others arms," Carla lowered her head for a second and looked up at her they entered the orangery. "Sit, let's talk," Abby felt a little jittery, "I wanted to ask you how you felt about me, I mean as a relationship," Carla broached clearing her throat. Abby sighed, "I'm following your lead, you've told me you wanted to have companionship, take it slow," Her thumb rubbed a tight circle on the top of Carla's hand.

"Why do you ask? Are you," Abby became mum, "Uh, no, no, I enjoy my time with you, I didn't realize just how much until I lost you," She began to talk about it, "I'm fine with what we have, I think taking things slow has been good for us, honestly," She replied softly, Carla stood up placing her face in the palm of her hand, "I want more," She braved up. "More?" Abby probed, "Yes, I don't know how you would feel about what I'm going to ask, but I have to," She gazed at Abby, "Carla, what is it?" She became serious, "I want you to consider moving in here, with me in the orangery," Abby was caught off guard, "I, I don't know what to say," She tried to catch her breath. "Please say yes, be my constant companion, be with me Abby," She sat back next to her, her hands rubbing the sides of her arms. "It's a lot to think about and of course a big surprise, I had no idea you really felt this way," She rehearsed, "Will you at least think about it," Carla remarked. "What's there to think about, yes," Abby reached forward touching her lips to Carla's, they kissed tenderly giggling as they did, "I have to ask, how will your family take this? I mean I haven't been exactly liked by Rebecca or Tristan," She shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't worry, they have their lives, Rebecca doesn't live here and Tristan is busy with Emily, the pregnancy and their daughter," Carla was frank, "But Elisabeth," Carla hushed her, "Elisabeth has been very supportive and I'm grateful for her words of wisdom, she's supportive of us," They embraced.

"Well we're back to square one," Rebecca complained, "Hmmm, I don't want to worry about it tonight or tomorrow, we need to focus on Matthew's game tomorrow afternoon, "I just hope he's not too stuffed with popcorn and junk," Rebecca worded in a chuckle. Marlene rushed into the bathroom closing the door, Rebecca began to undress and ready for bed, "Going to be in there long? I need to brush my teeth," She called out to Marlene. Marlene opened the door standing there in the dim light of the bathroom dressed in a black lacy teddy, "Wow," Rebecca whistled gazing at the cleavage between her breasts. "This afternoon wasn't enough for you?" She questioned in a teasing tone. Marlene said nothing slowly making her way to the bed where Rebecca sat on the side. Marlene pushed herself between Rebecca's legs, Rebecca latched onto her waist running her hands to her backside and clutching her buttocks, "So sexy," She mused, Marlene placed her hands on Rebecca's shoulders pushing her back and laying on top of her. "Let me show you what I want," He teeth grabbing the side of Rebecca's neck, "Please do," Rebecca groaned in a whisper. Marlene rose up relocating Rebecca to the center of the bed she lifted her nightgown over her head her soft skin glistened in the light of the dresser lamp, "You are so sexy and beautiful," Marlene begged.

Rebecca stared she felt overwhelmed, "I love you Marlene, but I won't be happy until you truly show me just what you feel," Rebecca reached forward with her hands caressing the softness of the teddy Marlene had on her fingers tracing the lace to the hem she methodically raised it up and took it off. Now they were both nude, Rebecca laid back Marlene placed tiny kisses across her breast taking her nipples in her mouth and sucking them until they were hard. Rebecca grasped the headboard of the bed with her hands she thrust herself upwards to meet Marlene's mouth and tongue, "Oh, please," She tightened her thighs. Marlene's fingers entered Rebecca with quick penetration, Rebecca moaned and groaned loudly wincing her eyes tightly shut her grip on the headboard now bracing her as she moved in rhythm with Marlene, Marlene caressed every inch of Rebecca's crevice with the guidance of her tongue. Rebecca exploded with a loud shriek climaxing repeatedly she shivered and trembled out of control. Marlene pulled the bed covers up over them, "That was so good," Rebecca cried out, "I love making love to you, it brings me such gratification, satisfying you in ways I know no one else could," She smiled rolling over to face Rebecca. "Silly," Rebecca teased tickling her, "I do love you more then I could imagine loving anyone," Rebecca replied she touched her nose to Marlene's.

"You don't know what it means to me for you to carry our child," Rebecca grinned the back of her hand touching Marlene's jawline, "I love you and we both wanted a girl, I just don't want you to be disappointed," Marlene took in a deep breath, "I gave you my word, if we don't have a girl then it just wasn't meant to be," Rebecca rolled on her back staring up at the ceiling, "We can only hope, how did you feel about using your mother's middle name, I mean after Dana and Hagen named their daughter Victoria?" Marlene shook her head gently, "We talked about it, Dana and I and we both agreed that if you and I had a girl her middle would remain the same," Rebecca furrowed her brow. "How are Dana, Hagen and the baby, I don't see them as much," She inquired. "Things aren't exactly good," Rebecca looked at her strangely, "What do you mean?" Marlene realized that with all the problems they had she hadn't talked much about them. "Hagen has it in his mind that Maxie should live here instead of in Hannover with Jessica and Ricardo," Rebecca frowned, "What? I don't get it Maxie couldn't live here in the past, what's changed, are Jessica and Ricardo alright?" Marlene perched her chin in her hand, "They're fine, no worries there," She mentioned and then laid back.

"My brother has always been headstrong and he never gives up on what he wants or should I say thinks he wants," Rebecca noted, "Dana is a wreck about it, its been an uncomfortable few months," She added. "Is the barn near completion? I never have the chance to check on it," Rebecca stated, "Yes, Hagen has left for Hannover to bring the horses back," She told Rebecca. "Poor Dana, I can only imagine, she needs you and we've had our differences," Marlene rubbed the side of Rebecca's arm soothing her guilty conscience, "We've talked a lot, but lately with us being at odds, I haven't, dealing with someone else's problems just wasn't in the cards," Rebecca cocked her head looking at her, "You should share the news with her, I know we haven't told anyone else, maybe it will help her and she can plan for a new niece or nephew," Rebecca tried to make light of the subject. "I could, I know she's had some health issues with Victoria, Hagen hasn't exactly been a help either, all this worrying about Maxie," Marlene frowned in thought, "I should call her first thing, see how things are, I know she's feeling out of sorts, of course dad and Biggie being there is a help, Biggie has been able to help with Victoria somewhat," Rebecca cleared her throat, "We need to think of interviewing a person to replace Ruth," Marlene sighed deeply, "I'm not looking forward to that," They snuggled up to each other, their minds reeling about the future.


	63. Chapter 63

**SIXTYTHREE.**

 **The search begins**

"Good morning," Marlene greeted Dana taking Victoria from her, "I'm glad you could make it for tea, have you heard from Hagen?" Dana frowned pursing her lips, "I'm afraid he will bother Jessica and Ricardo about Maxie he just can't leave well enough alone," She smirked, "I'm sorry, I wish there was someway Rebecca and I could help," Dana looked around, "Speaking of Rebecca," Marlene lay Victoria in the playpen, "LCL, Riga receipts were ready for pickup and Matthew's soccer game is this afternoon," Dana smiled, "Victoria and I will be there to root Matthew on," She stirred the sugar into her tea. "How are things with you?" Dana wanted to distance the conversation about Hagen, "Actually better then ever, I wanted to talk to you about something though," Marlene worded, "Ok," Dana was quick to respond. "Rebecca and I have decided to have another child," There was a moment of silence between the two of them, "I see and, Rebecca?" Dana hinted in question, "She's agreed and I've given into the fact that if we don't have a girl then this will be the last time," She honestly spoke. "So you two have come to a compromise?" Dana added, "Yes we have," Marlene smiled they embraced.

Rebecca thumbed through the receipts on her desk, "You found them?" Aaron asked entering, "Yes," Rebecca looked up at him, "I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you about something," She began, "Ok," He sat on the edge of the desk, "Brussels first, then London, those are my worst nightmares," Rebecca snickered, "Yes, I got that from your past visits there," He chuckled, "Laura," Rebecca voiced, "What about her?" Aaron looked at her strangely. "Did you say something to her about me?" She inquired, "Uh, yes, I did and I apologize but she really seems to have her hopes up about you and," Rebecca interjected, "Seems Abby overheard you and Laura," Rebecca crossed her arms, Aaron lowered his head, "Shit," He rolled his eyes, "I told Marlene the truth and I have nothing to hide but we all know how vindictive Abby can be," Aaron cleared his throat. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have said anything," Rebecca shook her head, "Marlene and I have decided to have a baby," Aaron had a look of surprise, "Up hill battle," He picked, "You could say that, but she really wants a girl, no guarantees though," She added. "Don't use the same donor, he's notorious for boys," Aaron laughed. "Let me go upstairs," Rebecca, remarked. "I have to ask, but if you have a boy," She looked at him, "This is it and she gave me her promise, I told her she shouldn't be disappointed if it's a boy, that we've tried too many times, hopefully we will have that girl," Rebecca rehearsed.

Laura toyed with a sketch on her pad, Natalie busied herself with an evening gown, "Good morning," Rebecca walked up to them, Laura had a glow about her, Natalie peered strangely at Laura rolling her eyes. "I heard Riga was a success for your collection," Rebecca congratulated Laura, "Wish you were there," She blurted and then hesitated, "I mean to have seen it all," Rebecca began to review the drawing on her pad, "Nice, Natalie, your thoughts on Riga?" Rebecca asked cocking her eye to her, "Marvelous, I've never been there and I must say I was very intrigued by the different fashion lines I saw," Rebecca nodded, "Good then, I hope this means you will be as successful as those you critiqued," Natalie felt a sense of being overwhelmed by Rebecca's positive comments, "Thank you Rebecca, I will strive hard to make LCL proud of me, my work," She proclaimed. "Good enough then, Laura may I have a word with you privately," Natalie took her cue staring at both of them, "If you'll excuse me, I promised Greta I would look at those shoes in the storage bin," Natalie pointed in the direction of the storage room quickly leaving them to converse.

"What is it?" Laura timidly spoke, "I talked to Aaron and confronted him he did apologize for his remarks," Laura lowered her head, "It's been bad enough, me thinking about it and worrying," Rebecca gave her a half grin. "Stop worrying, Abby can't say or do a thing, I told Marlene the truth," She reassured her, Laura thought briefly, "Marlene paid me a visit," Her heartbeat ticked loudly in her throat as she confessed to Rebecca. Rebecca sighed, "What?" Laura frowned, "You didn't know?" She asked surprised she wasn't aware, "Her visit here yesterday," Rebecca talked aloud thinking about it, "Yes, she was here to visit Tanja, she asked to speak to me alone and she confronted me about the kiss and my feelings towards you," Rebecca gritted her teeth, "I'm sorry, I had no idea, what did you say?" Laura felt guilt in the pit of her gut, "I apologized, really, I need this job and I don't need Tanja on my back," She cried out, "Marlene can be headstrong," Rebecca warned, "I can't blame her Rebecca she's just trying to protect her family, Abby is the least of my worries, I don't care what she says anymore," Rebecca agreed but couldn't stop thinking about Marlene's motives. "Just do your job and I will handle what ever comes up," Rebecca gave Laura a sense of wellbeing and security.

Marlene sat next to Stephanie and Biggie, "Rebecca hasn't arrived yet?" Thomas asked holding Wolfgang in his arms, "Papa swing me around," Wolfgang giggled, Thomas shook his head, Rebecca arrived, Brandon and Nicholas followed behind her. "Rebecca," Stephanie acknowledge, they sat together, Marlene took Victoria from Dana and held her, "She looks like she's feeling much better," Dana tweaked her brow, "She is, actually ate very well this afternoon," Dana spoke in relief. "Heard from Hagen?" She questioned, "Tomorrow he should arrive," Rebecca interjected, "I, guess the move from Hannover is final?" She mentioned, "Yes or at least I hope so, Maxie is the only thing keeping him tied to there," She conversed sadly, "Marlene has told me what you're going through, my brother," Dana stopped her, "Your brother is hard headed and an ass at times, this thing with Maxie has spiraled out of control," Dana replied, "But I don't want to talk about Hagen or Maxie, I just want to enjoy my nephew's game," She nodded her head towards the playing field the two teams entered as the noise of the crowd began to flood the stadium. The game began with Matthew shining like the stellar star. The team carried Matthew off the field raising him high above their heads. A three to nothing deficit winning the championship for the Dragons, Marlene approached Kurt after the game.

"We couldn't have done it without Matthew," He chimed in a raised voice, "Yes you could've," Marlene warned, "It takes the whole team Kurt, not just one player," Kurt frowned slightly, "So you think I'm not being fair to the team?" The boys gathered around him. "I'm not saying that, yes I'm proud beyond belief about my son, but everyone played a roll including Erik," She winced. Marlene still felt Kurt had doubts about Erik's abilities, Matthew his focus point, "Pizza everyone," Kurt ignored her the boys followed him to the picnic area, pizza and lemonade was served, "I'm so very proud of you," Rebecca ran her hand through Matthew's hair as he snacked on a slice of pizza, "Thanks mom, I love this game and I'll always want to play," Travis slung his arm around his shoulder, "My mom says I can go to the cabin," He laughed loudly, Matthew, Erik and Travis posed for a picture with the championship trophy. Marlene took her place next to Rebecca, "It's hard to believe the summer is nearly over, a weekend at the cabin and then back to work on Monday," She relayed with a smile. "I'll make an appointment for us," Rebecca winked.

Sunday afternoon came with the end of a fine weekend, Matthew and his teammates still basking in the glory of their win. "I'm going to run Erik home," Marlene told Rebecca, "Ok," She kissed her cheek. "Marlene, please come in," Kurt opened the door, Erik dashed past them, "Care for some tea? Perhaps a glass of wine?" Marlene sighed, "I'm not really here for a social visit," She noted with a nod. "I guess it's your pretense to scold me again?" He questioned putting on the kettle of water to boil. "I wanted to thank you for giving Matthew the opportunity to play, this has meant everything to him, his friends," Marlene hesitated briefly, "I think the friends his made is what's most important," She responded her hands resting on one of the chairs to the dining table, Kurt pulled two tea cups from the cabinet, "I know its been great for both Erik and Travis," He replied dabbing the tea bags in the hot steamy water, "Sugar?" He handed her a cup, she motioned yes, Kurt sat next to her at the table, "It's hard to believe the season is over, summer's too short," He complained blowing on the tea. "Matthew had a great time and he learned so much," She offered. "How are things with you and Rebecca?" Kurt probed, "We are fine, gotten through the ruff patch and we've decided to have another baby," She gazed at him over her cup.

Kurt didn't say much he thought of her and what he had felt. "Well, I'm happy for you," He let the words out, "I guess four boys isn't enough?" He chuckled, "We really want a girl and Rebecca will carry our child," She replied, "Oh, I see, Rebecca huh," He teased lightly. "Well I thank you for the tea, but I really should go," Kurt sat his cup down, "I meant to call you, I really wanted to apologize for kissing you the night of Matthew's birthday party," His expression somber as he spoke. Marlene looked down and then back up, "It's ok, you understood when I told you that I was gay, Rebecca and I aren't much for labels, but I'm in love with Rebecca and I have been even before we got together, she is my greatest love," Marlene rehearsed. "And I have to respect that," Marlene was quick to interject, "You'll meet someone, just when you least expect it, but it just won't be me," She pointed to herself. "I could have wishful thinking," He smiled, "I would never be happy with a man, nothing against you Kurt but I'm happy with my life, the way things are, this child will make our bond even more stronger," Kurt followed her the door, "I just want the best for you and above all, I want our boys to remain the best of friends," She listened to what he had to say and bid him a goodbye.

Marlene opened the door to quietness, "Hey," Rebecca sat in the great room enjoying a glass of wine, "Where are the boys?" Marlene questioned sitting across from her, "The castle, Biggie picked them up for ice cream," Marlene groaned, "And you let them go?" Rebecca eyed her, "Why not, the summer is about ended and they'll be returning to school soon, let them have a little fun," Rebecca replied. "How was Kurt?" Rebecca asked, "Apologetic," Marlene quickly stated, "Did you really resolve everything with him?" Marlene got up and poured a scotch, "I did, I told him that Matthew was Erik's best friend and that should be enough, that we were planning to have another child," Rebecca swallowed hard, "I'm sorry, I know you only tried to help him," She sipped her wine. "Men can never be friends Rebecca, their manhood is challenged, I told him again that I was gay, that we really weren't into labels but that I had always been in love with you and I always will be," Rebecca smiled. "I talked to Laura today," Marlene looked at her strangely, "You did? And how was Riga? I guess she did well," Marlene gabbed. "She did do very well, I'm pleased and I think she and Natalie are going to make a great future for LCL," She remarked eagerly. "Why didn't you tell me you talked to her?" Rebecca continued saying, Marlene lowered her shoulders knowing Rebecca might become angry.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you," She finally spoke, "What inspired you to speak with her?" Rebecca prodded, "I wanted to know her intentions," She answered, "She doesn't have any intentions because I squelched them," She voiced, "Rebecca, Laura is a very lonely woman," Rebecca chuckled, "You forgot to mention needy and unsure," She smiled widely. "I was honest with her, I had to be," Marlene took up for herself, "I guess you'll always be a diva?" Rebecca smirked, Marlene grunted, "We are two meant to be together and I trust you, I do, however there's been doubts at times," Rebecca interjected, "I've been a good wife, I give you everything you want, not because I can, but because I want to, I love you with all of my heart Marlene, mother of my sons," She finished the wine in her glass she extended her hand to Marlene she took it, Rebecca pulled her close to her. They stood staring fingers sweetly touching each others faces and hair, "I've never loved anyone the way I love you, never," Marlene mused her lips touching Rebecca's ever so softly, "Hmmm," Rebecca moaned they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, "Lets continue later," Rebecca winked. "Mommy," Wolfgang made his way into the great room.

"Did you have fun?" Rebecca lifted him up, Wolfgang puckered his lips, "I did, papa got us ice cream," Ruth entered, "It's time for your baths," She told the boys, "Dad, Biggie, care for a drink?" They sat on the sofa across from them, "Sherry is always a nice before bedtime relaxant," Biggie cooed calmly, Rebecca grinned. "Dad, Biggie, Rebecca and I have decided to try for a girl," Thomas rubbed the whisker stubble on his chin, "You have?" He replied, "Yes, Rebecca has had her test and everything is looking good, we just have to find a new donor, we've decided not to go with Ollie," Biggie sat he glass down, "I'm so glad for you," She smiled thinking of the struggles Marlene had, had in the past. "Who will you use?" Thomas inquired, "Sperm bank, we wanted Jorge but he's sterile and of course Ollie was completely understanding," Rebecca added. "And what if it's another boy?" Thomas asked looking at them both, "Marlene has agreed that if we have a boy she will be satisfied, we've both agreed that we are getting to the age where the likely hood of me carrying anymore children is out," She was honest with them in her response. "I'm glad you've both come to your senses and are in agreement, Thomas and I will support and help you through this," Marlene spoke, "Thank you dad, Biggie, it means the world to us," Marlene embraced her father.

Helena with a bag in her hand entered the front door, "Ah, back so soon?" Justus teased taking the bag from her. "Everyone has turned in for the evening, but Mrs. Lentz did prepare roasted duck," Helena grinned rubbing her stomach with her opened hand, "I think I'll go down to the kitchen, I'm famished, long trip," She responded, Justus answered, "Very well, I'll place your things in your room and leave the night light on for you," Helena smiled, "Thank you Justus, it's good to be home," Justus nodded, "I hope it's for a very long time countess," He turned from her she made her way to the kitchen. "Have I missed this," Helena blurted out tasting the scalloped potatoes that complemented the duck, "Your back!" Mark shuffled down the stairs. The look on his face was priceless and of happiness, "I am and I can tell you, I've missed this," She winked licking her fingers. "So tell me, how was it?" Mark grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, "Everything I expected," She replied finishing her food. "So when will you leave?" He asked trying to remain positive, "Well, I've accepted," Mark stared swallowing hard, "But things won't kick off until the spring," He grinned widely. "I'm happy for you Helena, it's everything you've always wanted," He took her hand in his, "No one to interfere," He assured her.

Tristan sat by the fireside a book in hand, Emily entered rubbing her belly he looked up to her, "Is everything alright?" He quickly closed the book, "Mom is near then end," She had tear fall to her cheek, grandfather is with her now, I feel so badly for him, his only child," She candidly spoke, "And you," Tristan reminded her taking her into his arms, "Zoey is sleeping she was very tire this afternoon," Tristan told her, "I just wanted to see you hold you," Tristan embraced her fully, "Are you going to sit up with your mom?" He asked as if he were ready to retire to their room. "I will," She ran her hand through his hair, he smiled pulling her chin up with his thumb and index finger, "I love you," He whispered, "I think you need to she needs you right now more than she's needed you at any other time," Emily furrowed her brow, "I love you Tristan and I'm sorry for the way I've acted lately, I think coming here as made me see a lot, my disappointment is that my mother will never see her grandson," Tristan walked her back towards the room he bent down placing his lips to hers, "Go, be with her, make it the best time you've ever had together," He watched as she walked through the door, the torment she must be feeling.


	64. Chapter 64

**SIXTYFOUR**

 **A visit to the bank**

"Did you look through the brochure?" Marlene asked Rebecca as they got into the car, "Barely," She smirked, "I've never been to a sperm bank," She felt squeamish, "Don't be silly Rebecca, it's just a place to talk with someone, tell them what we are looking for," She nudge her with her fist. "I hope there isn't anyone else there," She turned into the parking lot, "Relax, we will be so busy looking at profiles we won't hardly notice," She teased as they got out and walked into the bank. "Yes, may I help you?" The receptionist asked, "Marlene Von Lahnstein, we had an appointment," The receptionist handed her a clipboard with some paperwork attached to it, "Thank you," Rebecca nodded they sat in a cubicle reading it over and then filling it out. Rebecca began to relax peering at the stack of profiles that was given to them, "Tall, blond and blue eyed," Marlene read aloud, "What about a brunette?" Rebecca broached, looking over the resume, "He's twenty four from Köln and a graduate of law from Harvard university," Marlene read on, "Wow, very educated stateside," Rebecca remarked. They spent the next hour going through the many profiles presented to them, a decision was made and a call to the Doctor's office was forwarded from the sperm bank.

"Good morning," Helena sat to the dining table with Carla and Abby, "Carla," She looked at Abby sitting next to her, ""You've met Abby, haven't you?" Carla asked, Abby cleared her throat, "Maybe a time or two," She lifted her cup of coffee from the saucer, Helena shook her head, "So nice to have you join us," Justus poured a coffee, "Thank you Helena," She meekly replied, "Are you ready for breakfast countess?" He further questioned, "Yes please," Helena laid her napkin across her lap, "So you work at LCL?" She questioned, "Uh, yes, accounting," Helena suddenly remembered her, "Carla and you, you are dating I assume?" Carla chimed in, "We are, actually Abby has just moved into the orangery," Helena felt a little surprised, "Well good for you," She remarked, "Are you going to be accepting the position in Greece?" Carla changed the subject, "Yes, I am, I had such a great interview, toured some of the sites we will be excavating," Abby spoke out, "I didn't realize you were an archeologist," The mood in the room changed, "Yes, not so much for artifacts but for the anthropology part of it," Helena smiled she was in her niche. "When will you leave?" Carla asked, "Not until the spring, there a are some loosen ends that have to be tightened up with the Greek antiquities services and I'll go about the first of March," Her breakfast was served.

"Is that the last mare?" Dana checked the manifest as she watched Hagen pull the horses from the coach, "Yes, that should do it," He shut the door to the barn following her to the office, "You'll miss Hannover," Dana told him. "Yes, but I'll miss my son even more," It was painful for him to say. "Maxie is happy Hagen and who knows when he's a little older maybe, if his health is good he will seek you out and want to know you better, maybe even live here," She tried to make him happy. Hagen rubbed his face with his hands, "I really want him to live here, I haven't given up on the idea either," He remarked sternly cutting an eye to her. Dana hung her head sighing, "You need to think about your family here, Victoria and I," Hagen shook, "My son as well, a whole family," He grasped her by the shoulders. "If you persist, I can't say I'll support you, I think you are being unfair not only to Jessica and Ricardo but to Maxie also," Hagen clinched his teeth together listening to her. "Why can't you be on my side?" He asked pensively, "Because, I know Jessica, you are forgetting that I was married to her and we raised Maxie together and I don't want to hurt her or him," She rehearsed telling him the truth. "I understand how you must feel, but he's my son Dana," She interjected quickly, "And Victoria is your daughter," She shifted a sad eye to him and left the barn without another word.

"Well did you find a donor?" Biggie asked with excitement, "We did," Rebecca replied sitting down for a hot cup of tea, "Dad working late?" She asked, "Yes the training with Mark is going a little slowly," She answered, "Do you suppose you could keep the boys the day after tomorrow?" Marlene asked, "I don't see why not," She seemed happy to, "We could do some things around the castle here," Marlene smiled, "Hopefully Rebecca's temperature will be right, Dr. Dressler has agreed to be on standby," Biggie petted the top of her hand, "Don't worry, your father will be over the moon keeping the boys," Rebecca wrapped her arms around Marlene's shoulders, "Ruth is going to visit her son tomorrow, I think she'll make the final decision about leaving," Marlene bowed her head, "Sad in a lot of ways," She shook her head, "If you need me you know I'll be there to help, we are going to be grandparents again and I know your father will want to be involved in every part of that," She winked at them. "I guess we should go home, I'm sure our sons are filthy and giving Ruth a hard time," They all had a good laugh. "Has dad made a decision about Tommy?" Marlene asked changing the subject, "He's going to remain in Ireland for now, with the job, the flat sublet and us living here at the castle we could afford the extra," Biggie relayed, "I miss him and was hoping to see him," Marlene furrowed her brow. "I think your father will arrange for him a visit here," She smiled.

Ruth put up the last of the dishes in the cabinet, Marlene entered the kitchen, "Thank you, I don't say it enough," Marlene slightly startled her, "It has always been my pleasure," She answered putting on the kettle, "I know I will miss this place," She warmly smiled, "It's been your home for many years now, our sons, they love you," Marlene's voice cracked as she spoke, "And I love them too, but I'll visit," Ruth touched Marlene's hand with a gentle demeanor, "I haven't really made a decision as of yet, spending some time with my son will help me to decide, he has so much for me to do, keeping myself busy won't be the issue, but I don't want him pressuring me either," She commented the whistle of the kettle interrupted them. "Tea?" She asked, Marlene nodded in a positive way, "Our appointment is in a couple of days," They sat to the bar together. "I think it's wonderful," Ruth smiled answering and sipping her tea, "I can only hope, what if we don't have a girl?" Marlene mused, "Well, you already know how to handle boys," Ruth snickered, "True, dirt, however that doesn't mean our girl won't follow her brothers and be just as messy and dirty as they are," They both chuckled. "I would hope for ribbons, bows and dresses," Marlene remarked, Ruth groaned, "And you shouldn't be surprised if she isn't that girly," They finished their tea, Marlene went up stairs and into Matthew's room.

Rebecca sat cross legged on the floor playing a board game with the boys, Wolfgang lie sleeping off to her side, Marlene bent down picking him up. "I will put him to bed," He jerked and moaned, yawing and stretching as Marlene placed him in his bed. She covered him up kissing his forehead and turning out the light, "Goodnight my sweet son," She closed the door. "I hope you squelched any arguments," Marlene stated reading her novel in bed, "Yes, no arguing," She slipped into her nightgown and crawled into bed, "I trust you had fun?" She further inquired, "I did, I should play with them more often, it means so much to them, enjoying your book?" Rebecca asked rolling on her side her fist knotted under her chin, "Yes when I get the chance to read it," She answered with some sarcasm, Rebecca wrinkled her nose, "Goodnight then," She rolled over and turned out the lamp on the nightstand. Marlene sighed closing her book and inching down under the covers, "How was your visit with Ruth?" Rebecca asked in a whisper, "Good but I still think she plans to retire, I will have a better idea when she returns from her son's," She slipped her hand around Rebecca's waist pulling her closer with a tug. "Good night," She worded placing her lips to the nape of Rebecca's neck.

"Your up late," Helena picked at Mark, "I actually have a day off tomorrow, so I'm making myself a late night snack and catch up on some emails, text, you know," He finished putting the spread on his sandwich, "Have you heard from Ansgar, your mom?" Helena questioned, "I have they're back in Spain and then on to Lisbon," He replied joining Helena at the table, "I don't want to keep you from your catch up time," She relayed sipping the bottled water in her hand, "No problem, I'll eat my sandwich, visit with you a few minutes and then go back up, I plan to sleep late as well," He smiled. "What's got you up so late?" He asked biting into his sandwich, "I have a lot to think about, plus I'm excited about the journey I'll be taking in the spring," Mark gazed into her eyes, "I'll say it again, I'm happy for you, something you love so much, I completely understand," He tried to make light of her situation, "Thank you Mark, it means a lot, you're such a good friend," She remarked, Mark was about to speak when his phone rang, "Excuse me, hello, Melissa," They conversed, Helena listened in silence, "Yes, tomorrow afternoon, I'll see you," He hung up, "I should go up," He cleared his plate from the table, "Yeah see you later," Helena responded wondering who Melissa was.

"Good morning, breakfast in bed," Marlene brought in a tray of breakfast to Rebecca, "Hmmm, I need to take my temperature one more time before coffee," She smiled, "Dad and Biggie came early and picked up the boys and Ruth's ride just came, so we are all alone," She grinned tearing a piece of the toast on the plate. "So our appointment is at eleven?" She asked, "It is, so breakfast and sex," Marlene ordered with a point of her index finger, "Well since you put it like that," She grimaced, "Who needs breakfast," Rebecca pushed the tray off to the side of the bed, "Come closer," She ordered tugging at the knot in Marlene's robe sash. "Aren't you rushing it a bit?" Marlene teased, "Absolutely not, I certainly want to be relaxed and not on edge," Her lips quickly crashing into Marlene's with a sweet kiss. "Your temperature," She pushed Rebecca back from her, "It's where it should be, today's the day and I'm still a little concerned, did we make the right choice," Marlene moved closer her hand locking around Rebecca's neck, "Stop worrying, we did and hopefully we will have a girl, a bright, beautiful daughter who likes ribbons and bows," Marlene dreamt aloud, "You left out fashion," Rebecca added furrowing her brow. "And then there's a boy," Rebecca mused breaking Marlene's excitement.

"My, gosh Rebecca, we haven't even considered a boys name," She suddenly stood up and began to pace. "Neither have I," She frowned, "Nothing?" Marlene asked again slapping her hands to her sides. "Come to bed Marlene, we have plenty of time to think of a name," Rebecca patted the bed winking at her, "However our time for sex is getting shorter by the second," Her grin impish. Marlene untied her robe exposing her nudity she laid on top of Rebecca massaging her breasts and sucking them, "Is that what you like?" Marlene teased in a sensual way, "You know what I like," Rebecca replied grasping Marlene's lower lip between her teeth. Marlene slid down between Rebecca's legs darting her tongue in and out of Rebecca's crevice, "Oh Marlene," She rushed her fingers through Marlene's head of hair clutching her and pushing her deeper inside of her. Rebecca could feel the waves or orgasms about to encompass her she arched and groaned loudly until she came. "We should get ready, we don't want to be late," Marlene snapped, Rebecca still reeling from the pleasures of sex. "I can't exactly move Marlene," She moaned, Marlene got up and began to dress, ""Rebecca, shower," She demanded, "Ok," She climbed from the bed showering and dressing, Marlene pulled the car around.

Helena walked the rose garden when she noticed Mark with a girl by his side she stepped behind the hedge as they started to strolled up to the garden, "It is beautiful here, my father has said this castle is very old and holds many secrets," Mark grinned, "It is a little strange but very well taken care of," He remarked their hands threaded together as they walked past the hedge Helena was hiding behind. Helena craned her neck not wanting them to notice her they sat on the bench that boarded the rose garden she felt strange and intrusive, "I'm glad we could spend a little time together, your father along with Mr. Wolf has taught me a lot and he has a very pretty daughter," Melissa smiled nudging him with her fist, "Flirt," She giggled. Mark reached forward and kissed her, "Huh, nice," He remarked she leaned against him. Helena felt her heart pounding wildly watching him, the young man who had spent so much time flirting with her the young man she slept with, without a care. "I should go, I enjoyed the afternoon, can we do it again soon?" She blushed. "I'm free the weekend, you?" She nodded yes, he seemed excited, "I am, we could take in a movie, I know of this place, No Limits, they have music and pool tables," He voiced, a date was made.

Rebecca lie still after the procedure, Marlene held her hand caressing the top of it with her thumb, "How do you feel?" She asked, "I'm fine, it's just the lying still that gets hard, "Dr. Dressler should be in soon," She squeezed her hand, "I hope this works, I don't think I can take the heartbreak of not being pregnant on the first time," She remarked, "Now Rebecca," Marlene tried to ease her, "it's possible you won't be pregnant, stop fretting so much," She insisted. Dr. Dressler entered the room, "Well I think everything went well, I want to see you back in two weeks for a check up, "Do you think we might know then?" She eagerly inquired, "It's possible but we may wait and do an ultra sound in a month," Rebecca sighed listening to him, "You can get dressed, take it easy the first few days and I'll have the nurse come back in and make sure you have everything you need," He explained. Marlene helped Rebecca dress, "I hope you really are pregnant, you have no patience," She giggled, Rebecca cut her an eye, "Really Marlene," They stared briefly breaking out in a laugh.

Helena anxiously waited at the dinner table for Mark, Carla and Abby excused themselves leaving her alone, "Countess, will there be anything else?" Justus asked, "Uh, no, I'm going to enjoy this cup of coffee and," She thought for a second, "Mark, do you suppose he will come down for dinner," She eyed her wristwatch asking him. "Sometimes he's late, depends on how long he spends his day in the forest," Justus remembered his schedule with a chuckle, "He wasn't working today, I just thought," Justus suddenly remember, "I do believe he had a date or something about going out for an evening," He frowned and then grimaced, "But don't hold me to that, it could've been for another time," He tugged at his jacket lapel with his fingers clearing his throat, "That will be all Justus," She told him. Justus bowed his head, "Countess, good evening," He left her to finish her coffee. Helena whisked past the great room and up the stairs she made her way to Mark's room hesitating and then knocking. She wanted to leave and felt awful for even getting into his business but she couldn't help herself. "Helena," He opened the door startling her, "Oh, uh, I, uh," She stumbled over her words. "Helena, are you alright?" He grasped her by the shoulders, "I'm fine, really," There was a twinge of embarrassment on her part, "I was just wondering if you would be eating in tonight and," Mark quickly interrupted her, "I have a date," He remarked the words hung tightly in the air. "Oh, I see, with the girl who text you last night?" She boldly inquired, "Yes Melissa," He eyed her wondering what was up with her, "Well enjoy," She mumbled, "Was there something you needed?" He asked following her from the doorway of his room, "Uh, no, I'll see you tomorrow," She entered her bedroom quickly closing the door.


	65. Chapter 65

**SIXTYFIVE.**

 **The waiting game**

Marlene hung her jacket up on the hook behind her office door, "Hey," Miriam entered, a stack of paperwork in her arms, "Good morning," Marlene spoke "Well it's hard to believe class starts tomorrow," Miriam chattered. "Yes, how are things? We haven't talk to you in a while," Marlene probed, "You mean Kirsten?" Miriam plopped in the chair in front of her desk, Marlene nodded, "All is well we've decide to marry at the end of next month, I should call Rebecca and set up that appointment at LCL," She answered with a smile of happiness, "Yes, Rebecca did mention something about a wedding dress, I have a better idea, why don't you two come for dinner, Rebecca could start getting measurements and a design together," She invited them, "That sounds like a plan and I think Kirsten will love the idea, she want's children so badly she could meet the boys," Marlene rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to Rebecca tonight, see when it will be a good evening, that is if you're free anytime this week," Marlene relayed. "I don't think we have a thing planned, are you going to cook one of your infamous dishes I've heard about?" She inquired with a furrowed brow, "Does pot roast fit the bill?" Marlene poked with a chuckle, "It does, I'll talk to Kristen so we can get that date set," She answered with a gleam in her eyes.

"How did it go?" Aaron questioned Rebecca, "Keep your fingers crossed," She told him, "Are you supposed to be up and about?" He asked following her upstairs, "I mean climbing and lifting," He broached, "I'm fine and please hold it down, we aren't ready to tell anyone until we know for sure," She nudge him with her elbow. Rebecca and Aaron approached Laura and Natalie, "Good morning, now that I have you all here, I want to go over some things, as you know Tanja is in Paris until mid autumn, she'll be working extensively with Angelo on the lingerie and accessories lines, Aaron will be leaving for Brussels, Barcelona and London for a briefing with each shop and since we all know he's the new liaison, I'm hoping for great year," Laura and Natalie listened on, "Laura, finish those sketches for the winter glory collection, I want to see something positive by mid October, " Natalie cleared her throat, "Should I be drafting out the rest of her completed sketches?" Rebecca eyed her, "Actually those drawings you've been working on for the thirty something," Rebecca wriggled her finger, Natalie smiled widely, "Shear thirty?" She questioned helping Rebecca to remember, "Yes, work on that if you have some spare time, I'm sure Laura keeps you busy," Laura sighed, "I do but she's determined," She added, "Good then, I will be working mostly from home and I'm thinking of having Katherine in for a tutorial with you both," Rebecca mentioned.

Rebecca and Aaron made their way back downstairs, Natalie looked at Laura, "Katherine Schmidt, I can't wait to meet her, but a tutorial?" She questioned, Laura rolled her eyes, "Katherine has some keen ideas, I see Rebecca's point especially if she's going to have you start developing a collection, Katherine's forte is the teen line, however I've seen some of her other collections," She told her, "Hmmm and what do you make of it?" Natalie probed, "What do you mean?" She shook her head, "Katherine and Rebecca aren't exactly," She arched her brow, "No they aren't but Rebecca just said she'd be working from home a lot, so it makes sense that she would have other LCL designers step in and help out, I think it's a great learning tool," Laura rehearsed. "Well I guess I should agree, I look forward to any challenge from her and working with her can only be positive," Laura touched Natalie's shoulder, "It might help to get you beyond an assistant's position, after all Rebecca did like what she saw in your work," Natalie grinned, "How are you doing really," Laura bowed her head, "I'm fine, I mean I will be fine it'll just take some time," She murmured, "You don't look fine and if you are struggling," Laura calmly interjected, "I thankful she didn't ax me, things could be worse for me, I have a job and she respects what I can do for LCL," Laura answered as she began to rip the hem on a dress.

"Hmmm, did you have a good day?" Rebecca met Marlene at the front door, "I did," She brushed Rebecca's cheek with her lips, "Ruth has dinner near ready, the boys are upstairs washing the dirt off," Rebecca noted with a chuckle, "I could use a glass of wine," Marlene grimaced, "I'll pour you one, meet you in the great room," She walked away from her, Marlene picked up the mail from the hall table and thumbed through it. "It's strange not seeing you have a drink," She sat down next to Rebecca, Rebecca looked down to her abdomen and rubbed it, "I might be pregnant," She winced they laughed. "Today was tedious needless to say, students in and out with all sorts of problems, new Professor's trying to find their way, awkward," She relayed the wine cooled her throat as she sipped it. "Mine was alright, I did go into LCL today and gave Aaron his assignments," She stated, "I guess you're sending him to the worst first?" Marlene questioned, Rebecca furrowed her brow, "Yes, he knows already but has to be broke in," She voiced. "I've invited Miriam and Kristen to dinner one night, they want to marry soon and I thought you could get measurements for their dresses from here," Rebecca grinned, "Sounds good, what night would you like to host?" She inquired, "I think Friday," She offered, they agreed.

"When do you expect Elisabeth back?" They continued to talk, "Next week, I think, I didn't think to ask Carla she's so wrapped up with the bank and castle," Marlene grunted, "I heard she moved Abby into the orangery," She added, "What?" Rebecca had a look of surprise, "Yes, I went to talk to dad about Tommy and Biggie mentioned it, "When did this happen? I mean we just visited them, nothing was said," Rebecca was floored. Marlene shrugged her shoulders, "Like it or not I have an idea that relationship has taken a one eighty," Rebecca looked slack jawed at Marlene, "I wonder what changed, she had to have told Abby about you," She surmised, "However, what ever we can't do anything about Carla's relationships or love life," Marlene warned. "Yeah right, the awkwardness will be just enough at family functions, the only thing in her favor besides Carla is Tanja, she likes her, go figure," Rebecca groaned in response. "Speaking of Tanja," Rebecca quickly changed the subject, "She messaged me she'll be in Paris until mid Autumn," Marlene nodded, "Yes she told me that she was thinking about it, something about Angelo and Henri and of course it allows some time with Emma," Rebecca eyed her, "Sebastian has been busy as of late, I know with him out of the loop a lot she has more freedom," Ruth walked into the great room, "Dinner is about to be served," She spoke.

Hagen sat with a glass of bourbon in his hand his mind focused on the burning embers in the fireplace, "You wanted to see me?" Sebastian questioned entering the great room, "I did brother, I wanted to talk to you about the possible custody of Maxie," Sebastian poured a drink turning back to him, "What?" He seemed surprised, "Yes you heard me correctly," Sebastian eyed him strangely sitting down, "That's going to be difficult," He answered honestly, Hagen took a hard swig of his drink grimacing as he swallowed. "Does Dana know of this?" Hagen sarcastically chuckled, "She's against it," He wriggled in the chair trying to get himself comfortable. "And with good reason, when you were in Hannover things were perfect," Sebastian reflected rubbing the whisker stubble on his face, "Now you're here and its uncomfortable not knowing about your son, watching him grow, the things you witnessed in the past are far away," Sebastian rehearsed shedding some light on how difficult things will get. "Exactly my point," Hagen interjected, "So in order to rectify your return to Düsseldorf you want to tear a family apart?" His question mild but harsh, "I had to do what was best for my family Sebastian, the decision was hard, but it is what it is," He complained. "Jessica and Ricardo will fight you and that will be a hard road to travel, you should reconsider visitation times instead of causing undue harm and pain, you're lucky in the sense that they've been so forthcoming," Sebastian advised finishing his drink and leaving Hagen to contemplate things.

Mark lie in bed reading his text messages when a knock came to the door he sat up and gave a perplexed stare, "Helena," He stood in the doorway with nothing on but a pair of shorts. Helena gazed at the fine lean figure that stood before her. "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not disturbing you, I was wondering if you still have that Dickens novel I lent you?" She asked and without a word Mark turned towards the nightstand and retrieved it for her, "Here," He handed it to her, "And thanks," He leaned himself forward propping his forearm against the jamb, "Had a date with your girlfriend tonight?" She asked in a quite manner, "I did, dinner at an Italian bistro down in the square," He explained, "Nice, I'm happy for you," She mused locking the novel in her arms, there was silence and only stares, "Well, I wanted to finish the last chapter of this," She tapped the cover with her knuckles, "I'll see you at breakfast," She turned to walk away, Mark grinned, "Helena," He softly spoke, "Yes?" She turned back to him, "Thanks for the read," He answered with a nod and slowly closed the door. Helena's heart thumped loudly in her ears. "What am I thinking?" She pondered loudly in the hallway and quickly rushed back to her room before she was seen or caused suspicion.

"Please come in," Ruth opened the door for Miriam and Kirsten, "Wow, beautiful," Ruth showed them into the great room. Kirsten eyes traced the high ceilings and beautiful décor that adorned the great room, "Marlene is beautiful in that picture," Miriam viewed the portrait above the fire place, "Welcome," Marlene entered startling them, "Would you like a before dinner drink?" They both nodded, "Rebecca," Miriam embraced her, "I'm glad you could both make it," She shook Kirsten's hand lightly, "Why don't you have a drink with us," Rebecca cut an eye to Marlene, "I'll have lemon water," Marlene fixed it for her, "Dinner should be ready soon, if you'll excuse me I'll go and check on it," Marlene left the room, Rebecca retrieved a sketchpad from her office. "So do you ladies know what style of dress you want, modern? Traditional?" She tweaked her brow, "Traditional, I want a beautiful autumn wedding," Kirsten urged, Rebecca grinned, "Marlene and I had one, October, the trees were in their orange and red shades, it was cool," She reminisced. Miriam spoke out, "I remember a particular wedding that was at the castle," Rebecca thought for a second, "My father and Elisabeth," She chuckled shaking her head.

Kirsten became curious, Marlene entered, "Dinner is about to be served," They strolled to the dining room, Rebecca and Miriam sharing stories about their past, "I want to work on your measurements after we eat," Rebecca raised a glass to them congratulating them. "Dinner was excellent," Miriam spoke laying her napkin on the table, "Coffee ma'am?" Ruth asked, "Yes please," Kerstin nodded, "Have you chosen a date?" Marlene cleared her throat as she asked, "Not really, we've had a difficult time finding the perfect spot," Miriam explained, "Nonsense you could marry here," Marlene offered. Miriam and Kirsten looked at each other, "You mean it?" They both asked, Marlene shifted an eye to Rebecca, "She means it," Rebecca added. Rebecca looked at Kirsten, "Why don't we go in my office, I'll take you first," Miriam urged her on, "So you're thinking traditional," Rebecca mused squinting her eyes as she began to sketch, the outline of Kirsten figure guided her. "I didn't realize you knew Miriam long ago," Kirsten worded, "Yes, we go way back," Rebecca, replied with a smile, "She was your girlfriend?" She probed, Rebecca sat the sketchpad down, "She was my first," Rebecca hesitated a second, "Girlfriend that is," Kirsten had a mild look of shock. "You didn't know?" Rebecca crossed her arms with an uncertain look, "No I didn't," She seemed perplexed and dismayed.

Rebecca picked up the tape measure, "Lift your arms," She asked placing the tape around her chest, "Were you in love with her?" She winced calmly, "Yes, however things didn't workout, I was too overbearing and she wasn't ready for a serious relationship, it was all new to the both of us, I" Kirsten interjected, "Does Marlene know?" Rebecca lowered her head and smiled, "I don't keep anything from Marlene, Miriam was an experiment, a good one yes, but nothing was ever going to move forward and as you can see, I have a lovely wife, one with whom I was going to meet and fall in love with," There was reassurance and confidence in Rebecca's voice. "I see, Miriam hasn't told me about you," She remarked, "There isn't anything to tell, we were young, both feeling out who we were, I did love her, but that just wasn't going to happen," Kirsten sighed deeply, "Thank you for being honest with me, Miriam has her ways," She replied, "It shouldn't stop you from sharing your life with her, we all have a past and unfortunately skeletons in our closets," Rebecca chuckled. Rebecca clutched Kirsten by the arms, "Do you love her?" She asked, "I do and with all my heart," She gave a silly grin, "Then nothing else should matter, go and marry the woman you fell in love with," Rebecca sweetly ordered.

"Well that was enjoyable," Marlene noted following Rebecca upstairs, "Are you a wedding planner now?" Rebecca eyed her and teased, "I, uh, no what gave you that idea?" She nudge Rebecca with her fist, "Because now our home is a wedding chapel for my ex and her worried girlfriend," Marlene gave her a long look, "What?" She questioned, "Yes, Kirsten wasn't aware that Miriam and me had a thing years ago," Marlene giggled, "Really?" Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, "You went to school with her, you were her rival for the affection of a boy, she appeared thrown by the fact that Miriam was my lover and she didn't know," Rebecca dressed for bed, "Ollie called the boys are fine," She changed the subject, "We should've had them here Marlene," Rebecca mused climbing into bed, "I think the discussion about the wedding was enough, the boys would've made them nervous I'm afraid," Marlene explained. "I thought Kirsten wanted children?" Rebecca probed, "She does," She looked at Rebecca through the mirror as she brushed out her hair, "Well I guess they'll make a decision about when they want to marry here," Marlene strolled towards the bed climbing in next to Rebecca, "Good night," Marlene reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

Helena sat in the great room finishing the last chapter of the Dickens novel she had been reading a glass of sherry rested in her hand the creak of the front door startled her, "Oh, hey," Mark stood in the doorway, "Hi yourself," She laid the book on the coffee table, "Did you have a date?" She knew all too well he did, "Yes, Melissa and I went over to No Limits and had a couple of beers," He replied, "Oh, seems you've meet someone you enjoy," She smiled, "I do, she's kind and a lot of fun," He answered, "I should go, I have work tomorrow and it's already late," He chuckled sarcastically, "I'll walk you up stairs," She offered finishing the sherry in her glass. "I see your still reading that Dickens novel," He picked walking her to the door of her bedroom, "Actually I've finished," She handed the book back to him, Mark rubbed the cover of the book with his thumb, "Not sure I really have the time to finish it," He sighed, Helena's hand grazed his, "Keep it, you never know you might not be so tired one evening you'll want to finish it," She responded. "Well ok, sure," He clutched it to his side, "I need to get some sleep, Thomas has me walking the forest with him in the morning," He touched the side of her face with his index finger, "Thanks," He walked away. Helena entered her bedroom leaning against the door she felt awkward and out of sorts, Mark was her center of attention.


	66. Chapter 66

**SIXTYSIX.**

 **Surprises**

"Oh Tristan, your back," Carla met him in the study, "Yes, Emily and Zoey are in Paris still, I have a conference downtown Wednesday," He looked over the documents Carla had left for him, "How are things?" He asked her thumbing through the pages, "I need to tell you something," She muttered he sat the paperwork to the side, "Ok," She grinned but became serious, "Abby Wilkes and I are serious," She started to say, Tristan grimaced in a sigh, "And before you say anything she's living here in the orangery with me," Tristan arched his brow, "You should be careful," He warned, "I think we're past that now she makes me happy," Tristan cleared his throat, "Elisabeth?" He broached, "She is supportive," She quickly answered. "Well, I can't say much, if you're happy and it appears you are there's nothing I can do to change your mind, I just hope you never have any issues," He gathered the paperwork up in his arms, "I need to get to the bank and prepare for the conference," He stood up from his seat, "Thank you Tristan," She smiled, "I'll see you later," He nodded, Carla felt she had made some headway with him. Abby entered the study, Carla stood up meeting her with a tender kiss, "I just talked to Tristan and he knows," Her eyes twinkled gazing into Abby's she rubbed the sides of her arms in excitement. "Wonderful news," She replied, "I'm off to work, I'll see you this evening," Carla walked her out.

Hagen brushed out the brood mare he had pulled from the stall, "Good morning," Dana walked in picking up a saddle blanket, "And how is my sweet girl," He inquired as she began to saddle up her favorite ride, "Good, actually Victoria ate very well this morning as well," She pulled the bridle form the cabinet, "Are you exercising Winslet?" He continued to brush the mare out, "Yes, it's been awhile," She slung the saddle across her back, "I'm having the vet check this mare out today, cross your fingers that's she pregnant," He kept talking, Dana mounted WInslet, "I'll be back in a bit," She gaited out of the barn. Hagen sat the brush down crossing his arms and watching her leave out, he sighed thinking back to the conversation he had, had with Sebastian about Maxie. "I wish I could make you see," He grunted and moaned leaning against the wall his thoughts on his son. "Hagen," Thomas startled him, "Thomas," He nodded, "My daughter, have you seen her?" He asked rolling the sleeves up on his shirt, "She's out riding this morning, is there something I can help you with?" He questioned, "I've built Victoria a bed, I wanted to set it up this afternoon," He answered, "Coffee?" Hagen poured a cup, "No thank you, I've got Mark out in the forest alone and I should go check on him, but thanks," He managed to smile leaving Hagen to it.

"Good morning," Rebecca entered the barn, "Rebecca," Hagen embraced her, so happy to see you, we don't get to talk much these days," He pulled her by the hand they sat down together, "You're busy, I'm busy," She giggled, "What brings you by?" He asked plainly, "I just wanted to see how you are, you said it we don't talk that much," She looked around, "Is Dana working today?" She probed looking around. "She's out riding," He frowned, "She's popular this morning," He chuckled. "Thomas was just here," He rattled on, "Oh, Victoria is certainly a beautiful child," Rebecca responded looking into his eyes, "She is and once we can get her past her little ailments," He cracked a wide grin, "Sort of like Maxie," She introduced him into their conversation, "Its not to that point, we don't know that she's allergic to anything," He tried to explain, "What is going on with you?" Her question abrupt, "I guess Dana has told Marlene about Maxie," Rebecca listened clasping her hands across her knees, "She has and she's genuinely concerned for her sister," Hagen sighed harshly, "Everyone is against me," He pointed to himself. "No one is against you and everyone understands how you must be feeling, but it's not realistic, you left all those years ago with the understanding that your son couldn't live here," Hagen interjected, "But he's older and he loves being here," He added. "And at what cost?" She asked, "What do you mean?" He questioned back eager for her explanation.

"Jessica and Ricardo, their lives will be ruined and in shambles because you're not happy, Dana, think about how she must be feeling," He groaned standing up, "And what about what I want? My son wants?" He responded, "I am thinking about him, but I must ask, have you really given it a good thought? He's a child still, with a child's mind, he loves you there's no doubt but tearing him away from what he knows and the safety of his health its just," Hagen cut in, "I know doctors, he has medication Rebecca," Rebecca furrowed her brow, "Medication won't save the lives it will ruin if you pursue this, his well being is front and center, to tear him away from where he's at and his mother and step father could have dire consequences, however unfortunate, Dana an Victoria's life will be ruined also and there's a good possibility you could lose all the way around," She extended her hand to his shoulder, "I know this must be difficult for you to hear but listen to someone else besides yourself they are speaking from the heart," She tapped the top of his shoulder again he was speechless for a moment, "You've really thought about what to say to me," He replied, "I'm your sister, who knows you better than me?" She playfully picked, "Really, think before you act, have a heart for what others are feeling and don't keep Dana in the dark, she loves you so much," She became sincere, Hagen moaned lowly, "I will take your advise and think about, however nothing is written in stone," He embraced her with a smile.

Marlene sat in on the daily class lecture, "Mrs. Von Lahnstein," Professor Hart spoke, "Welcome back," She shook his hand, "I'm looking forward to a new year," He walked her out of the lecture hall, "As am I," She admonished, "Have you heard from Professor Schumer?" He further inquired, "He's traveling this month, family in different parts of the country," She told him, "There are days that I miss him," Marlene nodded, "I can understand that, he was a fixture here for many years," She responded to him clutching her hands behind her back as they walked towards her office, "However, I am enjoying the changes and challenges you have to offer," He spoke out, "Why thank you," She was grateful, "Well I have these log sheets to key in, if you'll excuse me," Marlene entered her office, "Its about time," Rebecca waited quietly, "Rebecca, what are you doing here?" She voiced in excitement, "Your first week and I brought you lunch, Miriam let me in on her way out to lunch," She stated, "Pastrami on rye, a girl after my own heart," Marlene lifted the sandwich from the bag, "Hungry?" Rebecca teased, "Yes," She sat down across from Rebecca, "So what have you been up to today?" She asked, "I visited Hagen," She began to say, "Hmmm and how was that?" Marlene probed with a twitch of her lip, "I'm hoping that my words of wisdom were taken and not with a grain of salt," She pursed her lips thinking back to their conversation.

"Didn't happen to see Dana did you?" Marlene asked biting into her sandwich, "No she was out for a ride this morning, Hagen just happened to be alone," They finished lunch, "My brother is very single minded, it's the one thing," She stopped talking looking at Marlene, "How well I remember, but I'm hoping that you being his sister he, at least listened somewhat, Dana hasn't had much success, I feel badly for her," Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, "Its selfish, I don't really think he's thought things through, like he's living on a cloud oblivious to what's below, I don't know, it will cause a rift in our family if he continues on this path," She warned, "How has the first week been?" Rebecca mused in continuance, "It's all good, I've sat in on several lectures trying to get a feel for what the professors are doing with their curriculum, it's a challenge but that's what I'm here for, we have a social in a few weeks to introduce the new instructors," She told her, "Where, when?" Rebecca quizzed, "Seven on the fifteenth in the auditorium, they're serving champagne, finger foods," She worded, "I'll mark it on my calendar," She smiled, "Come here," Rebecca moved closer to Marlene, their lips met in a gentle kiss, "I love you," She placed her hand to Rebecca's abdomen, "Hoping," She whispered, they kissed again.

"Carla," Tristan quickly opened the door to her office, "Is something wrong?" She stood up and rushed to the door to meet him, "Its Emily, she's having contractions and I have to be on the next flight to Paris," Carla grabbed his hand, "How far along is she?" She questioned, "Eight months, I think it's to early," He had a wild eyed look, "Is she in the hospital?" She followed him down the hall, "Yes, I," He stuttered and seemed out of sorts, "The conference is tomorrow is there anyway you could attend?" They walked into his office, "I can, please go I'll take care of everything," Tristan clutched her by the shoulders, "I can't thank you enough," He squeezed her tightly, "The booklets, do you have them?" She looked past him, "Yes," He turned from her, "Here they are, take them, go over them, I think you'll find everything in order," Tristan hurried out of the office, "Please be careful and you'll be in our thoughts," He attempted to grin, "Thanks, I should go," He stated in a huff. Carla picked up the picture of them from his desk she smiled, gazing at his lovely family," Please just be ok," She sat the picture frame back down and then gathered up the documents leaving his office in quietness.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Rebecca quizzed as she had each boy lined up, "Did you wash behind your ears," She pulled Wolfgang's ear back, "I did," He whistled proudly, "Brandon, Nicholas," She eyed them, "We did mom," They answered. Rebecca ran her hand along Matthew's bangs pushing them up from his face, "Oh mom," He felt a twinge of embarrassment, "You are all so handsome, I want you to be on your best behavior tomorrow, mom won't be there to help and I can't have arguments or teasing, do I make myself clear," She told them in a firm manner, "And that soccer ball won't be making the trip," She shook her finger at Matthew he lowered his head, "Yes mom," Marlene entered the front door, "What's going on?" She questioned laying her purse and briefcase down, "School lecture," Brandon, blurted, Marlene shook her head, "Dinner is ready," Ruth stepped from the kitchen the boys charged to the dining room, Marlene reached over and kissed Rebecca's lips, "And how was your afternoon?" Rebecca inquired as they slowly walked to the dining room, "Actually it was good, Miriam and I talked about the wedding," Marlene rambled on. Rebecca tweaked her brow, "My little wedding planner," She tickled Marlene, "Mommy, I start school tomorrow," Wolfgang blabbered playing with the peas on his plate, "Yes, I'm sure you'll conquer and marry every girl in the classroom by noon," Marlene teased.

Rebecca laughed, "I'm sure he will, great room after dinner?" She added, Marlene sensed Rebecca needed to talk. Marlene met Rebecca in the great room she noticed a small book in her hands, "Hmmm, a baby names book?" She grabbed it from Rebecca's hand, "If we have a boy," She gave her a serious look, "Ok," Marlene whispered. They sat down together, "Old German?" Marlene quizzed, "I don't really think so, I mean I know we did that with Wolfgang, but," Marlene interjected, "More twenty first century modern," She finished answering her, Marlene began to flip through the pages, "Have you looked at any names?" She asked, "There are so many, I wanted to a least narrow it down and hopefully we want have to have a boys name," Rebecca whaled. "So we don't want Hans or Fredric," Marlene further urged, Rebecca shook her head negatively, "What about Kristopher?" Rebecca voiced, "Has a nice ring to it, middle name?" She pitched, "David or Michael?" Rebecca gazed at her in saying, "Well I like both, I" Ruth entered, "Excuse me, I know I'm interrupting," Marlene raised her hand up, "On the contrary, are you alright?" She questioned, "I've made a decision," She announced. Marlene and Rebecca stared the room became quiet, "I will stay until after the baby is born and Rebecca is back on her feet," Marlene and Rebecca took Ruth into their arms excitement filled the room.

Tristan paced in the waiting room at the hospital, a fine sweat covered his brow, "It's going to be alright," Henri stopped him, "I can't help it, she isn't really due for several more weeks and it's been tough on her," He noted breaking away from Henri's clutch, "The doctor was optimistic," He spoke, the words rang through Tristan's ears in an echo. "Optimism isn't always clear cut either," He bit his lip in saying. "Stop being hard on yourself, Emily has always had a sense of stubbornness," He tried to relax Tristan, "Either way, this can't be good," The doctor entered the waiting room, "Mr. Von Lahnstein," He motioned them back, "She's stable, however I want to keep her for a few days, she's dilated quite a bit and as many days as we can wait would be better for the baby, the ultra sound shows he's healthy so no stress for him, unless" The doctor cleared his throat, "Emily on the other hand needs complete bed rest, her blood pressure is rather high and we will do everything to keep it down," The doctor read other notes he had jotted down on the chart. Tristan rubbed his face closing his eyes tightly, "So what your saying is the baby at the moment is fine unless she experiences more stress and elevated blood pressure?" The doctor nodded his head, Tristan sighed leaning against the wall and swallowing hard, "Can we see her?" Henri looked at him eagerly, "Yes, I'm hoping you can talk to her to try and calm her, please follow me," They slowly made their way to her room.

"I can hardly believe school starts tomorrow," Marlene spoke, she sat on the side of the bed rubbing lotion on her bare legs, Rebecca lie on her side her chin resting in the palm of her hand, "So sexy," Marlene looked at her and arched her brow, "I'm certainly not in the mood and I'm way too tired," She mumbled, "So you're saying you don't want me?" Rebecca questioned in a teasing way, "That's not what I'm saying," She leaned forward turning out the lamp and crawled into bed next to her, "What I'm trying to say is, that I worked very hard today and I need a good nights sleep, its late after all," She pulled the covers up around her, "Besides the boys will have to get up early and you'll have to help me get them ready for school," She rambled, "So are you going to help me take them to school then?" Rebecca rolled over on her back staring at the ceiling, "Yes, I asked Miriam to take care of things in the morning, Wolfgang will be a mess, especially only going a half day, Zoey back from Paris?" Marlene quizzed, "No, I don't think so, Tristan text me earlier he was headed that way, Emily is having contractions so she's in the hospital," Rebecca shared the news with her, "Oh no, Emily has really suffered," She replied, "No kidding lets just hope I don't have an really bad issues. "Let's hope this is a very easy pregnancy, I couldn't take it if something happened to you," Rebecca took her hand and raised it to her lips, "I'll be ok, just as I did with Wolfgang," Marlene rolled over to face her she gently kissed her cheek, "I can never say it enough but, I love you Rebecca and I only want things to be safe for you," Rebecca touched her lips to hers in reassurance, "I'll be just fine, now hold me," They embraced tightly, falling asleep in each others arms.


	67. Chapter 67

**SIXTYSEVEN.**

 **My first sweetheart**

"Tuck your shirt in," Rebecca ordered Brandon, "Nicholas your backpack is on the stairs," Marlene pointed to it, "Are we about ready, Matthew did you comb your hair?" He nodded rolling his eyes. Rebecca pulled the car around they drove to school, "I'll take Wolfgang to his class if you could get Matthew and the twins settled, I will meet you in the front hall afterwards," Marlene rambled, "Fine, Matthew could you go over to the line for your grade and I'll get Nicholas and Brandon taken care first," Rebecca order. Matthew waited patiently for the line he was standing in to lessen, "Hey there you are," Rebecca slipped behind him she clutched his shoulders with her hands, "Looks like we are last in a long line," She noticed, "A young male couple strolled up to the line as Matthew turn to see a very petite young girl standing there with a shy look on her face, her locks were blond and curly, "Hi," He blurted, she blushed, "I'm Matthew," He felt a little awkward extending his hand to her, "I'm Anna," She gripped his hand and then giggled, Matthew was taken aback he gazed at her as if he were lost in a daze, Rebecca took notice, "Matthew," She called to him he looked up, "Mom, this is Anna," Rebecca smiled, "Anna," She nodded and then looked up to the male couple who had a hold of her hands, "Hello, I'm Braden and this is George, we are Anna's parents," Rebecca shook both of their hands, "Rebecca, Rebecca Von Lahnstein, "Very good to meet you," They added.

Marlene approached them, "Still a long line," She worded, "Marlene this is Braden and George," Rebecca introduced them, "And this is their daughter Anna," Marlene bent down to her placing the tip of her finger on her nose, "You're cute," Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Matthew certainly thinks so," She added in a giggle, "Oh, I see," Marlene wheeled around to a shy looking Matthew, "It's nice to meet you, are you a couple?" George asked curiously, "Married for ten years," Marlene noted with a headshake, "And we have four sons," Braden blushed a bit at what Rebecca had said. "Four boys, wow and we just have one little girl," George replied scratching his head. "I assume you have a last name?" Rebecca questioned, "Yes, I apologize, Reston," Braden claimed, "Actually we are from London, George has accepted a job with a human resources company and we moved here the end of July," He seemed a little nervous, "So are you a stay at home father?" Marlene probed, "For now, yes, until we can get settled, make sure Anna is enjoying school and all," They were to the end of the long line before they knew it. "Do you know anyone here?" Rebecca quizzed, "No, we've spent most of our time settling, George has been working long hours so that he can get accustomed to the surroundings," He spoke further. Rebecca wrote her cell phone number down and handed it to Braden, "Call us if you get the chance, we can show you around, meet some people," George smiled.

Rebecca reviewed the designs left on her desk by Natalie, "Hey," Aaron walked in picking up his briefcase. "Have you booked your flights?" She asked not looking up to him, "I have, I leave tomorrow evening and I will be gone four days," He gabbed digging through the opened briefcase. "Brussels first?" She inquired closing the portfolio, "Yes," He answered taking a notepad and pen out, "I'm ready to write," He got her attention, "Fine," She replied, "What's up Rebecca?" He asked concerned, "I have a lot more to do with Tanja gone," She sighed, "I was hoping to spend more time at home, but with the boys back in school, I'm going to have Katherine come for a few days, maybe Sophia," Aaron grunted, "Your ex, my ex," He snickered, "I think she'll be an excellent mentor for both Laura and Natalie," Rebecca frowned, "Sophia too," They both had a good laugh. "Well, I'm about to embark on my first journey, I'll text you, let you know how things are going, any advise?" He prodded in a teasing manner, "Don't let Natalia get the better of you, appreciate her talent but shield yourself from her attitude," She answered honestly, "Got it," He clutched his briefcase in hand and out the door he quickly left. Rebecca pulled her cell phone out and scrolled to Katherine's number she punched send and launched her call.

"Hello," Katherine answered, "And how are you?" Rebecca spoke, "I'm good, just finished the paperwork for Riga and as you can imagine schools in and this shop has been swamped," She gabbed, "How are things in Düsseldorf, I hear your minding the store," Rebecca sighed, "Sort of, Tanja and her expeditions," They both giggled, "Aaron is making his first trip this week as the liaison," She told her, "That ought to be interesting," She remarked. "I was wondering if you would be interested in a few days here," Rebecca began to say, "And what would I be coming there for, exactly?" Katherine fished, "As you know I have a very talented head designer and an assistant whose brimming with some untapped talent, with Tanja out often, I thought of you, it would help me to channel those talents and to see the things I don't," She spoke, "Just like the old days, you and me," Katherine reminisced. "I would say LCL will only get better," Rebecca added, "Let me check my schedule, I've just started some new drafts for the teen collection for winter wear," Rebecca interjected, "And its late, I should have those by early October," She voiced, "And you will, you know how I work better than anyone," She replied, "I do," Rebecca sighed, a schedule was planned.

Marlene walked into the office Rebecca was studying the calendar, "What's up?" She asked looking over the top of it, "I'm three days late for my monthly," She looked up Marlene telling her. "Well you don't have another appointment for two weeks," She smiled rubbing her shoulder, "I know so in the mean time I'll keep track," She finished writing on the calendar. "Mom," Nicholas knocked on the door, "What is it?" Rebecca asked, "Matthew is acting weird," He answered, They hurried out of the office, "Matthew," Marlene spoke approaching him, "Oh, I'm fine but I need to ask you something," He broached, "Ok, Nicholas go on outside with your brothers," He ran back outside, "Did something happen at school today that you didn't share with us?" Rebecca inquired they sat on the sofa together, each on either side of him. "I uh, I was wondering," He started to say in a fidgeting way, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" His voice meek as he said it, "What?" Marlene pulled his chin up with her index finger. "I mean, I like a girl," He continued, wriggling uncomfortably on the sofa, "Is this the nice girl we met this morning, Anna?" Rebecca questioned, he nodded with a smile, "I think I love her, she has perfect hair and she's very smart already," He began to relax, "And I thought Wolfgang was a ladies man," Marlene chuckled, Rebecca held back not wanting to make him feel insecure.

Marlene dressed for bed Rebecca relaxed against the pillows looking over her sketchpad. "I wonder if our son will be able to sleep? I can just see him wiggling right out of the bed," Rebecca spoke, Marlene laughed loudly, "I never want him to think we don't believe in him, I mean this is very important to him and I wouldn't want for us to cause distrust or anxiety," She pulled the covers back plumping her pillow, "He's nine years old Marlene, just a kid, but I agree, I don't want to take the wind out of his sails, this girl is already important to him," She admonished. Marlene reached over to the lamp and turned it off, "I just hope this relationship doesn't interfere with his school work or other friends," She worried a little. "Marlene," Rebecca winced, "Let him have his fun, I don't think having a girlfriend will disrupt his schooling or his friendships," She remarked closing her sketchpad and tossing it to the floor. "Goodnight," Marlene rolled over, Rebecca lie still staring at the shadowy figures through the window, 'Are you asleep?" She questioned Marlene but didn't get a reply, Rebecca rolled over and kissed the nape of her neck, "Goodnight my sweet love," She closed her eyes snuggling closer to her.

"You look better this morning," Tristan noted placing the bouquet of flowers he bought in a vase, "My blood pressure has dropped and the contractions are much further apart," She told him, he bent down and kissed her, "Zoey?" She asked, "She's fine and asking about you of course Henri is spoiling her and she's visited your mother," He sat next to the bed taking her hand, "My mother amazes me, how she's hung on so long," Tristan nodded and then spoke, "The doctor was in yesterday evening and he's changed her pain medication, some discomfort the last couple of days but she's hoping you'll be up and out she wants to see you," A tear dropped to Emily's cheek, "This may be it, that's why she's been hanging on and I feel really bad that my pregnancy as been so hard," Tristan stopped her, "Don't be down on yourself, it happened and if we can get you through the next few weeks it will be all the better, you'll see," He gave a wide grin. A knock came to the door and it creaked open, "Tanja, what a surprise," Tristan met her, "Hey," She crept towards Emily, "It's so good to see you," Emily replied, they embraced, "I had a breakfast meeting with Henri and we talked about you," She smiled her blue eyes twinkling, "How are things," Tristan pulled her up a chair, "Thank you," She told Tristan, "I'm better, my blood pressure is steady now and the contractions have eased," Tanja brushed the top of her hand with a steady stroke, "Mind what the doctors say, take care of yourself so that you can get back to work," She ordered as they continued to chat.

"I'll drop the boys to school," Rebecca relayed sipping her coffee, "And then I'll be at LCL most of the day," Marlene sat next to her, Ruth brought in her breakfast, "Are you going to pick Wolfgang up?" She asked as Ruth sat her breakfast plate in front of her, "Yes, I'll have him with me at LCL, I won't be late," She finished telling her, "Boy's have a good day," Marlene told them giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, Rebecca bent down and kissed her quickly, "You have a good day," She told her. Anna stood patiently waiting by the stoop of the front door, Matthew seeing her barreled out of the car, "Mathew, don't forget your backpack," Rebecca called out leading Wolfgang by the hand, "Mommy, Anna is pretty don't you think?" He giggled tightening his grip, "Shh, you don't want to embarrass your brother," Rebecca ordered, "Rebecca," Her name was called, "Hey Kurt," She responded to him, "How are you?" He asked, "Good, you and Erik?" She inquired, "Just getting back from a visit with my brother, so I've got to get him in line, it was good to see you," He added, "You too," She walked Wolfgang to his classroom. "I'll be back at noon, mind your manners and do your work," She kissed the tip of his nose sending him into the classroom.

"Have you set a date?" Marlene asked Miriam as they sat in the break room having a cup of coffee, "Depends on when Rebecca can get those dresses made," She replied plainly, "I'll text her, she's at LCL today," She told her, "Kerstin thought I should have been more forthcoming about Rebecca, I think Rebecca talked some sense into her though," Miriam began to chat, "I'm surprised you didn't, especially after the night we had dinner, was there a reason you haven't shared your past?" She probed. Miriam sat her cup down gathering her fist under her chin she looked up to Marlene, "We all have a past, I did care very much for Rebecca, we were young and immature, it scared me in a way I cannot explain, Rebecca, was my first woman to be with, I didn't want her thinking there was still a spark between us," She remarked, "But there was a spark," Marlene reminded her, Miriam hesitated briefly, "Yes, you are right but I think it was because I was lonely and out of sorts at the time, Rebecca loves you Marlene so much she wasn't going to throw it away for something with me," She expressed calmly, "Is there a jealousy streak in Kirsten?" Marlene further approached, "I think this is all so new to her and I can understand, she's met someone who makes her so happy and gives her the attention she's been craving, in a lot of ways Kirsten is vulnerable and hasn't fully understood," She relayed her thoughts.

Marlene softly smiled, "If she loves you then she'll get past it and I can relate, not knowing what challenges and insecurities lie ahead being with a woman, changing your whole life to suit your new needs," Miriam snickered, "I've met her parents, at first they were shocked, I mean what parent wouldn't be," Marlene quickly cut in, "My parents were accepting right away, I feel so fortunate, my father's only concern was that I was with a Von Lahnstein," They both eyed each other in a chuckle. Marlene's cell phone chimed, she picked it up reading the message out loud, "At LCL now and I'll cut out the patterns today," Miriam grinned at the news, "Good then we can set a date, Kirsten will be so excited, can you ask when we might have a first fitting?" Marlene text the request to her, "Next week at the earliest," She sat her phone down, "Thank you for everything, you've been a good friend Marlene," Miriam finished the coffee in her cup, "I have weekly's to key in," She smiled giving her a tap on the shoulder, Marlene watched her as she left shaking her head with a deep grin.

"Are we ever going to get out of bed?" Abby, rolled over resting against Carla back, "Huh, what do you think? We both deserve a little time alone," She rolled over to face her they kissed. "I should go in and start getting my booklets ready, the fall will be here and Tanja will be breathing down my neck," She sighed rolling her eyes, "That's a way off, stop being silly," Carla playfully ordered. "Have you talked to Tristan?" She inquired tracing Carla's face with the tip of her finger, "I have, Emily is still in the hospital and he's still in Paris," She answered, "Your not working I assume?" She giggled at Abby's words, "No I'm here with you, where I want to be and I'm hoping you will see it my way and we spend the day right here making love," Abby maneuvered herself on top of Carla staring deeply into her eyes, "I need to say something and I want you to listen without prejudice," Carla cocked her head as she listen her hand running through Abby's long locks, "Its not easy for me to say this, but I will," There was a moment of silence, Carla frowned waiting for her to speak, "This time we've spent together has meant so much to me, your attention, me moving in," Carla reached up and tenderly kissed her, "I guess you know what I'm going to say," She smile they kissed again, "I love you Carla," Abby let the words flow freely from her mouth.

"Have you made a decision about when Katherine will be coming?" Laura broached the subject with Rebecca, "We have talked and I think in a couple of weeks she has a lot of business right now with the school scene, Berlin is hopping with teen fashion and back to school is always overwhelming," She directly answered her, "Natalie here?" She asked, "She was at the coffee bar, I thought you might have seen her when you walked in," She replied, "I'm here, just getting a coffee," Rebecca turned to her, "So I have talked with Katherine and she will be here soon, I would like for both of you to have a booklet put together of your best sketches, I'm looking for something unique, innovated and eye catching, sell yourselves, Katherine has a keen eye for transition and has been one of our best designers," She admonished. Natalie sat on the stool next to Laura, I'm really intrigued," She began to say, "What do you mean?" Rebecca gave her a strange look, "You are tops when it comes to designing, the best in most everyone's books, are you alright?" She gently probed. Rebecca lowered her shoulders, "Thank you, but I'm wanting to spend more time with my family, my sons are getting to the age where their school and activity levels are increasing and Marlene being in the position she's in needs to focus quite a bit on that so some changes need to be made," She responded thinking of the possible child she might be carrying.


	68. Chapter 68

**SIXTYEIGHT.**

 **Any news is good news**

"Still keeping that chart?" Marlene asked Rebecca, "I am and I'm several days late," She grinned, Marlene dressed for bed, "How many days do you think it will be till I realize I'm pregnant?" She asked Marlene, "You still have another week before you see the doctor," She snuggled up next to Rebecca, "We haven't had sex in several days," Rebecca changed the subject. "I'm tired as you know I've been working hard, long days," She complained, "Ok but I miss us not being intimate Marlene," She began to rub her forearm, "We will have time for sex, I promise when I get a little more settled," She reached over and kissed Rebecca on the forehead, "I love you," She quietly spoke, "I love you too," She pulled the covers up over her shoulders, "Matthew is really in to Anna," She began to tell her about their new found friendship, "He was enthralled on the first day, has he mentioned much about Erik or Travis?" She inquired quietly, "No just Anna and that she's in his classes and they talk a lot," Rebecca murmured, "I hope this doesn't interfere with his school work," She noted drifting off into a deep sleep.

Mark trod down to the breakfast table in a yawn, "Oh good morning," Biggie spoke Thomas was busy buttering his toast. "Morning," He yawned again, "Working you too hard, hum," Thomas blurted, Mark perked up, "I'm learning a lot," He eyed them both, "That is about trees," He cleared his throat, Elisabeth followed by Helena joined them, "It's so nice to have you back," Biggie told Elisabeth, "Thank you, it's nice to be back, though I enjoyed my visit with my daughter and granddaughter," Justus poured her coffee, "Shall I have your luggage placed in your quarters Countess?" He asked as he finished placing her breakfast dish in front of her, "You must have been very late coming in," Helena whimpered her eye shifting towards Mark, "Yes a late and delayed flight," She admitted, "Biggie how about a walk in the garden after breakfast," She asked, "Certainly," She smiled. "Heard anything from your mother and Ansgar?" Elisabeth questioned Mark, "Yes they will leave Lisbon today and return here, they'll leave for Canada shortly," He answered. 'The job going well?" She further quizzed, "It is," He smiled, Elisabeth chuckled boldly, "I have so much to catch up on, Helena I'd like to sit down for tea this afternoon," She mentioned, Helena nodded, Mark excused himself. Helena left the table and walked out into the foyer, Mark was slipping on his jacket, "Are you busy this evening?" She asked upfront he quickly turned around, "Actually no, Melissa has a function of some sort this evening and I was going to relax and get some rest, I could meet you in the great room after dinner for a drink," He worded she grinned, "Sounds great," She watched him walk out the door. Elisabeth stared on from the doorway.

Carla rolled out of bed, "We are going to be late for breakfast and I have a very busy day," She stumbled to the bathroom, Abby sat at the vanity putting on her makeup. "I'm running late myself and will pickup something on my way to the office, I have some reports to finish in the binders before I can get those over to you," She smiled, Carla kissed the top of her head, "My whole day won't be at the bank, Elisabeth is back and I have castle business to attend to," She remarked buttoning up her blouse. Carla bent down and brushed her cheek with a quick kiss, "See you this evening," She hurried out the door. Abby finished her makeup sitting the tube of mascara down she looked at her reflection in the mirror and wonder back to the evening she told Carla she loved her. "Don't dwell on it," She told herself out loud, the thought of Carla not saying the words back to her stung a bit. Abby felt suddenly cold, what if telling her she loved her did matter and it was Carla's way of begging out of their relationship. Abby's mind rattled and twirled thinking of the consequences of a serious one on one relationship. Carla grasped the door handle startling Abby, "I forgot to tell you something," She spoke, "And what is that?" She questioned, Carla moved closer taking her in her arms, "I love you as well," All that Abby had worried about had now come to its fruition there was a gleam in her eyes as they kissed passionately.

"The doctor says you can go home this evening if there are no more contractions today," Tristan spoke with excitement he bent down and kissed Emily gently. "I'm feeling much better and I need to see Zoey, my mother," She replied, "Your mother has asked about you everyday," He shook his head, "How is she really?" She asked. Tristan swallowed hard holding his breath, "As about as well as you can expect," He grimaced not wanting to upset her, "Zoey?" She mentioned, "Your mother has enjoyed her daily visits with her, its been what's kept her going, I won't lie she's worried about you and its an added stress," He clutched Emily's hand squeezing it in support. "Will you be returning to Germany?" She delved looking at him squarely, "Depends on how you are getting along, I don't want to leave you if there's a chance you have the baby," He reassured her, "But Zoey needs to start her classes and she's already missed several days," He lowered his shoulders not wanting to cause anxiety. "You should take her, my grandfather and his servants can take care of me, Zoey will have to stay with Marlene and Rebecca, that is if they agree," She wriggled making herself more comfortable. "I'll call Rebecca today, Elisabeth is back and I do need to meet with her, I'll wait and see what the doctor says before I make any decision," His remark eased Emily.

"Oh that's a pretty summer dress," Laura looked over Natalie's design, "Thank you," She finished up sketching the background scene. "Kind of early for a summer collection, don't you think?" Natalie sighed, "I wanted to have something ready and with Katherine coming to work with us, I thought I'd stay ahead of the game," She remarked with a grin and a wink. Laura continued working on a coat she had placed on the mannequin, "What's she like? I mean you've meet her haven't you?" She inquired nudging Laura with the touch of her hand. "I have, briefly, she was here awhile ago for the main event fashion show, we actually resemble each other," She replied and continued working, "So she's dark, lean and beautiful, like yourself?" Natalie winced in a tease, "Laura giggled, I'm not sure I'm prettier than her, but Rebecca did remark one time that I reminded her of her," She answered, "Still have a thing for Rebecca?" She became enlightened by her comment, "Rebecca doesn't have any interests in me, can we just drop it, my job is more sacred then chasing a dead end," She made her feelings known.

"Surely there's someone else you may be interested in?" Natalie pried, "No, not really, I gave up on Aaron a long time ago, nothing will ever happen between us, he thinks I'm strange and he's a ladies man, I can't ever imagine him being faithful, Rebecca is very much in love with and married to a beautiful woman, one who has won her heart, definitely no room there for me, I'll die a spinster, just wait and see," Natalie laughed loudly. "You are very attractive and appealing," She touched the side of Laura's face with the tips of her fingers, "And funny, a delight to be around, I've never been with a woman," Laura grabbed Natalie's hand slightly pulling it away, "Neither have I, I don't know what to say, do, I thought by having an interest in Rebecca she would teach me and I would have fallen deeply in love," A tear fell to her cheek. "Why do you think you're gay?" Natalie sparked, "I don't know, I was attracted to Aaron at first and then Rebecca walked in the door, she was intriguing, friendly," Laura reminisced sitting on the stool, "Follow me," Natalie shushed her from talking, they walked to the storage room closing the door behind them, "What is it?" Laura appeared unsure, Natalie locked her hands around Laura's shoulders she moved her face closer to hers their lips met in a tender but nervous kiss, "There," Natalie pulled back, Laura was lost in amazement. "Have you seen Laura, Natalie?" Rebecca asked one of the assistants, he shook his head in a negative reply.

Laura and Natalie came from the storage room a look of intensity covered their faces, "There you are," Rebecca announced, Natalie wiped her mouth, Laura looked overwhelmed, "Is everything alright?" She asked them both uncertain of what had transpired between them, "Oh, no, uh we were just looking for a pair of shoes to match this coat," Laura touched the sleeve of it pushing the mannequin out of the way, "Ok and did you find something?" She eyed them strangely, "Actually no," Natalie commented, "I'm in the office until noon, I wanted both of you to know that Katherine will be here in two weeks," She remarked, "Have I showed you the summer dress I've completed?" Natalie relayed picking up her sketchpad and flipping the page open, Laura shifted a side look to her, "I like," Rebecca commented, "Have you completed any of the other designs?" She asked, "Yes, let me show you," They walked to the far end of the designing table. Laura couldn't help but gaze at Natalie she placed her fingers to her lips gently caressing them and for a brief moment reliving the kiss they had shared, "Laura," Rebecca called out snapping her from her daze, "Huh, yes," She walked towards them, "Have some things ready, we will meet with Katherine the day after she arrives," Rebecca quickly nodded leaving them to work on their designs.

Natalie approached Laura, "I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have," Laura stopped her, "You don't have to apologize, it was shocking yet beautiful," She smile releasing any tensions they may have felt.

"Wolfgang, did you brush your teeth?" Rebecca saw him running from the bathroom, "I did mommy," He clinched his teeth grinning widely, "Go on, I'll tuck you in," She followed behind him he climbed into bed covering himself, "Mommy I miss Zoey and she's not at school," He cried out. "I know you miss her she ran her fingers through his hair pushing his bangs up and out of his face, "I talked to uncle Tristan today and Zoey will be here soon and she's going to stay with us for a few days," Rebecca told him with a wide grin, "Oh mommy, I won't need a girlfriend," He squealed loudly, "Shh, she's your cousin and I promise when you least expect it, you will meet somebody that will win your heart," She leaned forward kissing his forehead, "Like you and mommy?" He asked, "Yes like me and mommy," Rebecca giggled. "Now get some sleep, it's late and you have school tomorrow," She kissed him again turning out the lamp. "Wolfgang is a total mess," She told Marlene entering the bedroom, "I guess Zoey coming home played a big part of that," She responded, "Yes, now he says he doesn't need a girlfriend," She shook her head slipping her nightgown over her head.

Rebecca sat up and gazed at her cell phone she pointed to the screen, "Tristan's flight's at ten thirty, he'll bring Zoey over, Clara will pack a few things for her, I'll swing by the castle after I drop the boys off and pick it up," Marlene closed the book she was reading, "Ok, I guess Tristan will go back to Paris right away?" She asked, "A couple of days here, he has bank business to take care of while he's home," She sat her phone on the nightstand. Marlene turned out the light, "More lecture curriculum tomorrow," Marlene groaned, "Then you had better get your rest," She added, Marlene reached her hand to Rebecca, "Make love to me," She cleared her throat in asking. Rebecca furrowed her brow, "Are you sure?" She rolled over to face her, "Oh, I'm sure," Rebecca pulled her nightgown over head exposing her nude flesh she sat up on her knees taking Marlene's off, "I've missed this," She chuckled deeply, "I have too, I've just had a lot on my mind, work," She lay flat allowing Rebecca to lay on top of her they began to kiss. Marlene's hands grasped Rebecca's hips pulling her tighter to her. "Oh, Rebecca," Marlene spread her legs as Rebecca's fingers traveled down to her crevice teasing her before sliding them in and out in a steady rhythm.

Marlene wriggle her hips wildly moaning and begging for more, "Don't stop," She cried out knotting her fist and holding it against her mouth. Rebecca mouthed her neck tracing it with her tongue, "Please Rebecca," Marlene begged for more, Rebecca kissed her way to Marlene's awaiting void slowly entering the tip of her tongue and tasting her sweetness, "I'm going to come," She whispered drawing in a deep breath, Rebecca pulled back. "Rebecca," Marlene grabbed for her pulling her back down, "You want more?" Rebecca asked sensually, "I do, you know I do," She wrapped her legs around Rebecca's shoulders Rebecca reentered her giving her pleasure until she came. Marlene quickly rolled Rebecca over her nipples hard she traced them with her tongue sucking them. Rebecca ran her fingers through Marlene's long strands groaning loudly she could feel the pressure of Marlene's mound against hers she pumped up and down their breaths quickened as she moved against her faster, "Marlene I want you inside of me," She whispered under her breath, Marlene obliged. A warm sweat covered their bodies Marlene tongued her until she climaxed repeatedly. "That was so good and needed," Rebecca tucked her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling, "You wear me out every time and I'm spent, totally," Marlene playfully growled. "I think we should get some sleep," Marlene noted rolling over.

"Have you been afraid to make love to me?" Rebecca asked out of the blue, "Marlene suddenly turned towards her, "I wouldn't want to do anything that might wreck our chances at having this child," She was truthful, "Marlene, we had plenty of sex when I was pregnant with Wolfgang, don't be silly," She remarked, "I wish you would've shared this with me," Marlene interjected, "I know this is our last chance, I don't want to ruin it," Rebecca sighed, taking her in her arms, "We can always try again and who's to say I'm pregnant now, this could be a false alarm and we my have to take those same steps again," She reassured her, "I have been tired as well, so much going on at the university," She eased herself, "Don't worry, at least we have this to look forward to and I don't want my pregnancy to be a hindrance to our sex life, relax, we can always try again," She told her again placing a kiss to her forehead.

Laura read her emails sipping a cup of hot tea a knock came to the door. She frowned wondering who might be calling on her, "Natalie," She seemed surprised, "Well are you going to let me in?" She cheerfully inquired, "Uh, yeah, sure," She opened the door wider allowing her in, "What brings you by? Its late," Laura insisted, "I couldn't sleep, I should've called," She replied with some angst, "Are you talking about the kiss we shared earlier?" Laura probed, "I've thought about that kiss all day, you can't tell me you haven't either," Natalie furrowed her brow, "I think it's just what it was, a kiss, you knew I was lonely and had an aching in my heart, I," Natalie cut her off grabbing her by the shoulders, "You can't tell me you didn't think about us kissing," Laura groaned, "I have, I did," She felt her answer was rushed, "I want to explore more with you," Natalie was upfront, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, we work together," Laura reminded her. "Did you not enjoy the kiss?" Natalie seemed surprised, "Its not that, the kiss really took me by surprise, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it," Natalie interrupted her, "You and me, we are adults alone in this apartment," Laura's smile turned to a slight frown, "You want to have sex?" She blurted, Natalie chuckled, "I want you, that's all I know," Laura with some reluctance grasped Natalie by the hand pulling her closer.


	69. Chapter 69

**SIXTYNINE**

 **Save the date**

Mark met an anxious Helena in the great room, "So glad you could join me," She remarked handing him a glass of bourbon," Thank you," He stared down into the glass of brown liquid. "We haven't had much of a chance to talk," She sweetly spoke, "My job, it keeps me very busy," He mentioned sitting alongside of her. "Your new girlfriend keeps you as busy," She added he grinned twirling the glass of bourbon around, "I like her a lot, she's shown me so many great places around town and she's a lot of fun," Helena could hardly swallow listening to him, "Is it serious?" She blurted in question and then felt guilty for doing so, "I don't know," He hesitated, "I mean yet, I" Helena cut in, "If you are sleeping with her," Mark slightly blushed, "We are adults and yes we have," He shook his head squinting his eyes. "Why the personal questions?" He became curious, Helena frowned, "I'm sorry, I had no right, I," He turned his head to her, "Do you have feelings for me?" He wondered as he asked her, "No, um, yes, I don't know," She laid her face in the palms of her hand, "Helena, you turned me off like a light switch, you told me over and over there wasn't a chance, I was too young, not educated," He quickly swigged the drink down leaving her in a shamble.

"Decafe please," Rebecca worded, Ruth looked at her with a sharp eye. "You think you might be pregnant?" She inquired handing her, the hot cup of brew, "Yes, I've missed my monthly, this is going on the sixth day," She smiled in answer. "Hmmm and when will you see the doctor?" She further probed, "Next week and if I am, I need to get things on course," She sat to the bar, Ruth handed her a freshly warmed bagel, "Ollie and Jorge picked the boys up for school, Marlene felt you need to sleep in," Ruth told her. Rebecca looked around, "It's nice being treated like a queen," She giggle shaking her head, "You'll need to take things easy if you are, no work stress and that's an order," Ruth twitched her finger at her, Rebecca bit into her bagel, "So good," She savored the taste, "And you'll have to watch what you eat," Ruth further advised, Rebecca grinned widely, "You are such a mother hen," She groaned staring directly at Rebecca, "Its my job," She answered, "Well Elisabeth is back and I need to stop by the castle and pick up Zoey's things, visit, please prepare her room," She told Ruth sliding off the bar stool, "I'll be in my office for a bit," She walked towards it, Ruth shook her head.

Elisabeth sipped her coffee, "Abby its nice that you are here now," She tried to make her feel comfortable, welcomed, "Why thank you Elisabeth, it means a great deal to me," She replied, "I hope that you find the orangery suitable," She raised her brow at them, Carla interjected, "We aren't there enough, our jobs keep us very busy," They both giggled like school girls, "I see the barn is near completion," She quickly changed the subject, "Yes Hagen as gotten all the horses moved from Hannover and he and Dana have left for Belgium to look at some new stock, I'm pleased its flourishing," Elisabeth relayed, "How was your visit with Nina? You haven't shared," Carla asked and then eyed Abby, "Its taken me a few days to rest up, unpack," She started to tell them, "Nina is good, I can't complain, she's happy and her partner is very charming, we had a grand visit," She smiled, Carla nodded cutting up her eggs, Rebecca entered the dining room, "Oh Rebecca," Elisabeth stood up and embraced her, "Good morning everyone," She spoke cordially. "Rebecca," Carla managed to say, "Carla, Abby," Rebecca replied not being cavalier towards them, "Rebecca," Abby mustered a response, "I'll wait in the study," She quickly left, Elisabeth sat her coffee cup down, "I believe its time to make amends, you two know well that if you are going to live under this roof, there will be family functions and unfortunately crisis as well," Elisabeth made her point.

Carla bowed her head, Abby sat her fork down clearing her throat, "There is no love lost between Rebecca and I, I can't speak for Carla," She looked over to her, "Yes, I've pled with Rebecca in the past but to no avail, I'm afraid things will never be right," She further mentioned. "Let me talk to Rebecca, if you are as genuine and happy about your relationship then there shouldn't be any bad feelings," Elisabeth noted in advise. Elisabeth excused herself from them meeting Rebecca in the study, "Its so to have you back," Rebecca took a seat in front of the desk, "And I'm glad to be back, I think I'll take that trip to Paris Charlie and I have been talking about," Rebecca nodded, "It would be good, a year since Frank's death," She relayed, "Yes, Charlie amazes me loosing him to such a tragic mishap," She shook her head, "Well if you both decide to go," She reached her hand forward tapping Elisabeth's. "How are the boys, Marlene?" Rebecca grinned, "The boys are back in school, Matthew has a girlfriend and Wolfgang's a mess, the twins are great and Marlene's really working hard," She chatted, "Lovely, I wanted to talk to you about something," Elisabeth began to say.

"What is it?" Rebecca responded sincerely, "Carla and Abby seem to have found happiness, however I detect a lot of tension when you are in the same room," Rebecca sighed, "It's difficult, two women wanting what I have," She hesitated, "Marlene," Elisabeth groaned, "I think they're past that now, both understand that she's in love with and married to you and they've made their on way, they're happy, I'm supporting Carla because she is dear to me and she's part of our family," Rebecca frowned. "I shouldn't worry, I know Marlene only has eyes for me," Elisabeth snickered, "Well since you put it that way," They both giggled, "But you all making an effort to get along is so important, there will be times we have family functions and unfortunately sadden amongst us," Elisabeth was clear in what she said. "I've had a bad vibe about Abby for a very long time and that won't be easy she's held a grudge all these years and she blames me for everything that happened between her and Marlene," Rebecca forewarned. "Still that was years ago, I think now that she and Carla have managed a relationship things will be different, please try," Elisabeth asked wanting resolve. "I have to tell you something," Rebecca voiced, "Ok," Elisabeth awaited a word from her, "I think I'm pregnant," Elisabeth caught her breath.

"Pregnant?" She smiled, "So you and Marlene decided," Rebecca shook her head, "We have, Marlene understands that if we have a boy, this will be it," She replied, "I'm so happy for you both, have you told everyone?" Rebecca was quick to respond, "No, we want to make sure first, Thomas and Dana know but it took a lot of thought," Elisabeth interjected, "Is Ollie the father?" She questioned, "No, we went to the sperm bank this time, we felt Ollie would produce the same and to better our chances we decided to go with someone unknown," She added, "I'm glad that you and Marlene came to an agreement," Rebecca lowered her head, "I realize I've made some mistakes," She sighed, "Ok a lot of mistakes, but I love her and we both feel our family is incomplete without a girl," Elisabeth tweaked her brow, "But there's always the chance you will have another son," Rebecca walked to the window and looked out, "Yes but we have agreed that this is it, I'm getting to the age where carrying another child after this won't happen," Elisabeth placed her hands on her shoulders, "We can only hope," Her words eased Rebecca.

Rebecca made her way through the front door, Zoey and Wolfgang in hand, "Go up and change, mom should be home soon, Ruth," She called out thumbing through the mail, "Rebecca, I'm working on dinner," Rebecca walked to the kitchen, "Matthew's at Travis's with Erik, Marlene will pick him up and Thomas has the twins," She told her, "Ok, I'll have dinner on the table in a bit, "I have some things to do in my office as soon as I have Zoey and Wolfgang settled in the den," She slowly climbed the stairs checking on Zoey then Wolfgang, "Go on down to the den, I have a game out for you, I'll be down shortly," Rebecca eyed them making there way down the stairs she hurried into the bathroom a pregnancy test in her hand. Rebecca paced not wanting to look at the test, the seconds felt like hours she wanted to look but couldn't bring herself to it. "Stop being silly Rebecca," She spoke out loud grasping the test and looking directly at it, it read pregnant. Rebecca's hand covered her mouth as her eyes widened she would surprise Marlene. "Ruth," Rebecca walked in the kitchen, "Could you please watch the kids this evening, it's important," Ruth turned from the pot of boiling water, "Rebecca, you look like you seen a ghost," She noted, "I'm fine but we need some alone time, so after dinner," Ruth smiled raising her hand, "Don't worry I'll handle everything," Rebecca went up stairs and took a long hot, relaxing shower.

Marlene lay her purse off on the end table, "Anyone about," She called out, Wolfgang ran from the den, "Mommy we're working a puzzle," He giggled, Marlene placed her hands on his shoulders. "Dinner is about ready," Ruth came from the dining room. "Rebecca?" Rebecca came down the stairs, "Oh there you are," She took her in her arms, "Long day I presume," Rebecca asked, "Yes, I'm tired, dinner, some paperwork and then bed," She smiled in answer. Rebecca followed her to the dining room, they sat down for dinner, "Lets go up," Rebecca took Marlene by the hand, "What about the boys?" Rebecca turned to face her, "Ruth has things under control," Marlene entered the bedroom to scented candles lit around the room, "I really have paperwork to do Rebecca," She sighed, "Nonsense, you should pay attention to only me tonight," She murmured, "Rebecca," Marlene could barely get the words out she kissed her gently twirling a lock of hair in between her fingers, a warm sudsy bath awaited her, "Oh how nice, I could fall asleep just soaking," Marlene voiced, Rebecca began to undress her. Marlene slipped into the tub, Rebecca handed her a glass of champagne, "I love you," She whimpered reaching over and kissing Marlene.

Marlene closed her eyes, Rebecca stripped, "Are you going to join me?" Marlene inquired. "No, I've showered and I'll be in bed, just relax, enjoy your soothing bath," She escaped to the bedroom hoping Marlene would soon join her. "The candles are a lovely and a nice romantic gesture," She smiled climbing into bed next to her they kissed, "I love it when you plan a romantic date," She giggle, "I need to tell you something," Rebecca gazed at her seriously her brow furrowed, "Are you alright?" She ran her fingers through Rebecca's hair, "I'm pregnant," Fell from her lips, Marlene was stunned, "And how do you know?" She mildly questioned. Rebecca reached into the drawer of the nightstand and fetched the test handing it to her, Marlene began to weep, "I can't believe this," She kissed her tenderly, "Marlene, make love to me," Rebecca didn't hesitate. Marlene tossed the testing stick to the nightstand taking Rebecca in her arms, "I love you so much," She mumbled touching her lips to hers their tongues in twined in bliss. Marlene groped Rebecca rubbing and kissing her breasts, the tenderness of her nipples tasted sweet in her mouth. "More," Rebecca begged, "You make me feel so good," She groaned rambling. Marlene traced the length of her body with her lips and the tip of her tongue Rebecca grasped her shoulders digging her fingers into her heated flesh, Marlene filled Rebecca's void with her mouth and tongue she exploded in a complete orgasm shaking and trembling.

Marlene rested alongside Rebecca, "You're quite," She whispered, "You drive me crazy," Rebecca remarked, "Hmmm, a lot of anticipation and excitement built up inside of you," She chuckled snuggling closer to Rebecca, they remained silent momentarily. "It wasn't so bad was it?" She teasingly questioned, "What do you mean?" Marlene fished, "The love making, you were so excited about the possibility of me being pregnant you aggressively made love to me," She insisted, "I guess I do worry a little too much," She giggled tickling Rebecca. "Now that's the Marlene I know and love, don't be afraid," She placed her arms around Marlene's neck pulling her down to her their lips meet in fine passionate, "Um," Marlene started to say, "Don't talk," Rebecca ordered her teeth gripping Marlene's lower lip twisting it ever so slightly. "Stop wasting time," Marlene told her lying flat, Rebecca mounted her, their mounds tight together, Marlene lock her legs around Rebecca's waist pulling her closer moaning as she did. Rebecca sucked her breast massaging them lost in the reverie of the woman she loved and only wanted to please. "I love you," She groaned intensely, Rebecca worked Marlene's clit over with the tip of her tongue sliding two fingers deep inside of her. "So good," Marlene whispered in a climax. "I love the way we make love," Marlene finally broke the silence after a night of passionate love making, "Me too," Rebecca quietly reflected, "Not a worry or care in the world," She smiled, "Now get some sleep we will have Zoey's schooling to deal with tomorrow," She reached over kissing her goodnight.

Natalie held a still and limp Laura in her arms, "I'm not ready," Laura announced, Natalie groaned, "We had sex last night," She asserted, "And I'm nor ready tonight, this is all so new and if you think about it last night was edgy and a little intense, "I've never even touched a woman let alone had sex with one," Laura continued to speak, "Did you not enjoy some of it?" Natalie quizzed calmly, "I tried, I was nervous and unsure," She answered honestly. "You didn't seem to mind the way I kissed you," She further commented. "You have a knack for kissing, nude and lying next to one another was very different," Laura assured her. "I guess me sitting her with you on the sofa is like you being sick and in need of a hand," Natalie winced as she started to get up, "Please don't be angry, I'm not sure about this, us," She barked aloud. Natalie slipped on her sweater, "I'll see you later," She told her she felt cold and alone, "Don't Natalie, don't leave, we need to talk this through," Laura begged her, "I can't, I thought I was right about this, you and me," She clutched her purse fishing for her keys, Laura bounded to her. "I don't want you to go, things unsettled between us, we should talk figure this all out," Natalie lowered her shoulders, "I can't, not now, I feel we won't work it out and we will only wind up arguing about it," She rang out and headed to the door quickly leaving.

"Where's Natalie?" Rebecca looked around a sketchpad in her hand, Laura toyed with the pleat on front of a dress she was working on, "I don't know," She answered but found it hard to look directly at Rebecca, "Did she say if she was feeling bad?" Rebecca moved closer to her, Laura tweaked her brow, "She didn't really say," She was being calm but casual, "Hey," Natalie raced up the stairs, "Sorry, long line at the bagel shop," She sat her sketchpad and bagel bag down, "I was wondering, I just asked Laura about you," She remarked, Natalie stared, "Oh, I didn't let her know I was running late and I met the most dreamy guy while I was in line," She muttered winking at Rebecca, Laura froze listening to her gab. "Oh and did he ask you out?" Rebecca teased crossing her arms. "No he actually asked me for my number," She giggled, Rebecca smirked, "So did you give it to him?" She voiced opening her sketchpad, "I did," She replied sitting next to Rebecca and gazing over her drawing. Laura turned around she smiled in an attempt to clear the strange look on her face. "Uh good morning Natalie," Natalie looked up in a frown, "Good morning," She was quick with her reply and then looked back down to the sketch Rebecca was showing her. "I would like for you two to put your heads together, I want Katherine to be impressed," Rebecca told them there was silence and a look of uncertainty between Laura and Natalie.


	70. Chapter 70

**SEVENTY.**

 **It's all in the game**

"What was that about?" Laura chimed after Rebecca walked away. "And what does that mean?" Natalie smirked, "You met someone at the bagel shop, do you expect for me to believe that?" She became livid. "What's it to you, you said you didn't feel comfortable with us, do you expect for me to just sit, wait and pine for you?" Natalie broached Laura felt cheapened. "I'm not asking for that and this is not the place to argue," Laura remarked, "Good then, we don't have to talk at all," Natalie replied yanking her sketchpad from the designing table and escaping downstairs. "Trouble in paradise?" Abby walked up to her, "What do you want Abby?" Laura became angry, "Couldn't have Rebecca, so now its poor little Natalie?" She asked handing her, a booklet, Laura tossed it down, "Mind your own business," She turned and fled, Abby sighed in a chuckle shaking her head. "To much tension upstairs?" Rebecca quizzed Natalie, "Uh, no, no I just wanted a cup of coffee and I brought my sketchpad to try and relax a little," She spoke but her mind was on Laura.

Marlene and Rebecca waited patiently for Dr. Dressler to return with the results, "I'm proud of you," Marlene started to say, "So willing and as much as excited about this as me," Rebecca gazed at her, "I love you and our family, I love our sons, our home and I just want to make you happy," She rehearsed, "And I love you," They gently kissed each other. Dr. Dressler re entered the exam room, "Well congratulations you're definitely pregnant," He told them, "What next," Rebecca asked eager to know, "I want to do some blood work, you'll need to start prenatal vitamins and I'd prefer a more stricter diet," He wrote on her chart. "Ok, do you know a date?" She asked clearing her throat, "Around the fourteenth of April, give or take a week or two," He advised, "An ultrasound will be helpful but not for a few weeks," He wrote out Rebecca a prescription, "Its time to shop for new maternity clothes," Marlene picked, "Its time to make maternity clothes," Rebecca prodded. Rebecca's text chimed, "Its Tristan, Emily's in labor," Marlene groaned, "Let hope its safe and everything goes well for them," She brushed Rebecca's sleeve with her hand.

"Helena," Mark caught up with her after dinner, "Hey, haven't seen you in a few days," He offered, "You've been working and seeing Melissa, am I right?" She questioned walking along with him, "Yes, she's my companion," He responded, "But you didn't answer me when I asked you if you have feelings for me," He softly grasped her shoulder turning her around, "You said some very ugly things," She worded, "The same things you said about me," He pointed to himself, "I never meant them that way, really, I apologize," She answered. "Helena, I tried, you didn't want it, me, what now, you don't want me to be with Melissa?" His tone serious she had a defeated look. "I never meant to intrude Mark, it wasn't my intention, I won't be staying here and I can't say that I won't be gone forever either," She crossed her arms feeling a shiver cover her. "What are you saying? You want me to wait for you? Be lonely, worry?" He versed strongly, or is it because you're lonely and you see that I've met someone who intrigues me and hasn't done anything to hurt me or to make me feel small," He confronted her. "Mark, please," She cut in, "Tell me, don't hold back Helena," He demanded whisking her to the side. Helena could hardly breath she didn't know what she was really feeling, however tormented she was. "Yes, I have feelings for you," He steadied his gaze on her.

"It's a boy," Tristan exited the birthing room, Henri grasped him shaking his hand tightly, "And Emily?" He seemed concerned for his granddaughter. "Her blood pressure has been touch and go, but she managed," He handed Henri a cigar, "Tristan Ludwig Von Lahnstein," Tristan chortled, "Seven pounds nine ounces," He shook his head in a loud chuckle. "I'm so relieved," Tanya entered the waiting room, "He's arrived and Emily's fine," Tanya embraced him, "I'm happy for you and Emily," She smiled, a twinkle in her blue eyes, "Why don't you go in, the nurses have prepped her and she'll be taking care of the baby soon," Henri escorted Tanya in to see them. Tristan called Rebecca, "Tristan," Rebecca awaited a word, "Tristan Ludwig is here and Emily is doing just fine and as soon as she can travel we will be returning to Germany," He stated boldly, "Shall I tell Zoey?" She quizzed happily. "Yes, please do, she will be so ready to see her new brother," He laughed hanging up from Rebecca. "Emily is asking for you," Henri tapped his shoulder, "I'm going to have a cup of coffee with Tanya," Tristan reentered the room, "Are you alright?" He rushed to her bedside, "I am, but I want my mother to be here, I've asked grandfather and he told me to speak with you, please, its important," Tristan stared at her, "Whatever it takes," He assured her.

"Its such wonderful news for Tristan and Emily," Marlene remarked, "I've told Zoey, I'm afraid she won't sleep good tonight," Rebecca added. Marlene wriggled her finger at Rebecca, "Come here," Rebecca moved towards the vanity, "What my love," Marlene placed her hand on Rebecca's abdomen, "Soon enough we will be having our child and I want you to know that I'll be there every step of the way, supporting you and taking care of you as a loving wife," Rebecca put her arm around her shoulder, "I know that, I know because above anything you love me," Marlene patted her hand, "I have a symposium Friday evening, I didn't want you to make plans," Marlene noted, Rebecca gazed at her reflection in the mirror of the vanity, "I haven't," She squinted her eyes, "Katherine will be here, she will be working with Laura and Natalie," Marlene pursed her lips, "You might talk with Ollie and Jorge," Rebecca raised her hand, "I will, now come to bed," She ordered taking Marlene by the hand, "And what did you have in mind," She teased Rebecca, "Uh a foot massage, my feet are killing me," She moaned, Marlene followed her to bed.

"Would you like sugar in your coffee?" Marlene handed the sugar bowl to Biggie, "Dad?" Rebecca entered the dining room, "Thomas Biggie, glad you could join us for coffee," Thomas grinned, "I guess you both have something to tell us," He remarked sipping the steaming cup of brew. "We do, Rebecca is pregnant, we found out yesterday," Marlene spoke in excitement, "Wonderful news for you both," Biggie rubbed the top of Rebecca's hand, "When will you know or do you want to know?" Thomas probed, "I'm due around the fourteenth of April and yes we plan to have an ultra sound, of course if we have a girl her name will be Madeline Victoria," Marlene quickly interjected, "We've decided if we have a boy it will be Kristopher Michael," Thomas cleared his throat, "It's a good thing you also picked a boys name," He chuckled Marlene rolled her eyes, "Dad," Biggie nudged him with her fist, "Thomas Wolf!" She exclaimed. "I'm mentally prepared if we have a boy as it will be our last," Rebecca mildly advised everyone, "Have you told the boys?" Thomas asked, "No not yet, we want to wait until we find out what we're having," Biggie smiled, "Good idea," They finished visiting.

Rebecca waved at the door watching as Ollie and Jorge took the boys for the weekend. "Will Marlene be late?" Rebecca turned around to face Ruth, "She will and I'm having dinner with a friend, Zoey is with Elisabeth," She reminded her. "Good enough, I will turn in for the evening," Ruth smiled at Rebecca. "I will be out, a friend has come in and I will be having dinner with her tonight," She told Ruth as she climbed the stairs to take a shower. "Tea?" Elisabeth questioned Katherine, "I'm good, but I would like to visit with you before Rebecca comes," She smiled, "Have you settled in?" Elisabeth asked, "I have, Justus, as always was a great help," She answered with a gleam in her eyes. "Rebecca entered the great room, "I trust you're having a good visit," She surprised them, "Rebecca," Katherine noted not wanting to take her eyes from her. "Katherine," Rebecca extended her hand to her, "I have a reservation for seven," She told her, "Will Marlene be joining us?" She quizzed, "No actually Marlene has a symposium at the university tonight and is unavailable, Ollie and Jorge have the boys for the weekend," She gabbed, Katherine felt more at ease. "You girls don't want to be late, its close to seven," Elisabeth noted, Katherine slipped into her sweater, "Shall we," Rebecca drove them to Schneider's.

"Haven't been here in forever," Katherine peered over the menu, Rebecca chuckled, "I don't get by as often either," She sipped her lemon water, "What? No wine tonight?" She noticed, "Uh no, how are things in Berlin?" Rebecca quickly changed the subject, "They're good, I can't complain," She swirled the red wine in her glass as she answered. "Elena and Chloe?" Rebecca further inquired, "Chloe's growing like a weed and into everything," She replied, "Elena?" Rebecca, awaited for her to say but Katherine didn't elaborate, "We've separated," She found it hard to get the words out. "Oh no, I'm so sorry," She grasped Katherine's hand in a gentle friendly gesture, "Hopefully we can work through our problems for Chloe's sake she needs us both," She relayed. "I take it you didn't want the separation?" Katherine shook her head negatively, "No, I'm working too much," Katherine grasped her chest, "Or at least she thinks I do, I work to support them, sometimes I think Elena is jealous and envious," Rebecca shushed her, "Marlene thought the same, but now that I've taken a backseat to designing and she has the opportunity to be in the spotlight, well," There was a certain tweak in her voice Katherine noted. There food was brought to the table. "I haven't had rack of lamb in ages," Katherine stated biting into the braised meat.

"I've missed this," Katherine remarked looking up from her plate, "Yes dinner here has always been fabulous," Rebecca, agreed. "No, us, you, this, our nights together, designing as a team, we were the best," She reminisced. Rebecca bit into her fish and stopped chewing she then swallowed. "Yes, we were a good team and you've managed a very unique and fantastic business and you're one of LCL's best I might add," Rebecca answered. "I miss you, I still think about you a lot, my heart just has difficulty getting past what we had," Katherine paused briefly, Rebecca continued to listen, "Katherine, its been years," She interjected, "I know you must think I'm not being rational, but I have to ask you if you ever think about us, what we shared," Rebecca felt numb inside she remained quiet thinking of how she would say the words, "I loved you Katherine, there should never be any question about that, but my love was different for you then what I felt for Marlene," Katherine bowed her head. "We can't continue to rehash what we had and I know that my actions hurt you, I never meant that, but it was inevitable, Marlene is who I'm in love with," Katherine ponder what she said. "I guess with the separation form Elena, I'm just heartsick and I think about if things were different," She implored, "Things are different, we had our place in time and it was great while we had it, I won't argue that," Rebecca rehearsed, the waiter brought another round of drinks.

"You've given up alcohol?" Katherine prodded in a tease, "I have, I'm pregnant," Katherine's facial expression went from a smile to a frown, "What did you say?" She wasn't sure what she heard. "I'm pregnant," Rebecca became serious, "I, I didn't realize," Rebecca tapped her hand, "I know it must be a shock and we haven't told many people yet," Katherine took a hard swig of wine, "Trying for a girl?" She pushed her plated to the side giving Rebecca her undivided attention. "Yes, we are, the last time," Rebecca answered honestly. "I hope you have a safe and healthy pregnancy, I would like to have another child, but Elena just won't hear of it," Katherine explained sadly. "Do you love her?" Rebecca probed, "I do, there are so many great things about our relationship, she's charming and a fabulous entertainer, Chloe is a handful, very active, she's started school now and Elena will have some time to herself, she's been a good mother, I'm lucky," Katherine admitted honestly.

"My career nearly ruined my relationship with Marlene she was right all along, my desire to be the very best, I let it get out of control, this pregnancy will give me more time at home and to be honest, I'm getting to the age where I realize I've made my mark, I've done what I've wanted to do for years," She remarked, "I know that my career needs to take a backseat, I've asked myself, when does it stop? She's home day after day, no real goals," Rebecca interjected, "Is there an interest in something? I know she's a stay at home mother," Katherine giggled, "Well she's not into fashion but she loves to paint," Rebecca smiled, "So an artist?" They both laughed, "Don't throw it away, you need her as much as she does you, Chloe should always be your center of attention she's at an age where she needs her mothers she'll be grown before you know it but nurturing your children is so very important," Rebecca expressed seriously, Katherine nodded. "So tell me about this new designer," Katherine quickly changed the subject, "Natalie Pierce, we hired her as Laura's assistant, gifted and a real mess," Rebecca chuckled, "Very opinionated," She burst out with heavy laughter they gabbed finishing dinner.

Rebecca crept upstairs and could see the light from the bedroom under the door, "Hey," Marlene voiced as Rebecca opened the door, "Hey," Rebecca responded, Marlene closed the book she had been reading, Rebecca sat down on the side of the bed and removed her shoes, "So how was the symposium?" She questioned, Climbing into the bed and sitting up next to her, "It was very enlightening, I met some other university staff and we had a very in tune speaker," She relayed, "Hmmm, so did you learn anything other then your smart, witty and of course talented," Rebecca teased grasping a lock of Marlene's hair and twisting it, "Silly," She barked and gently kissed her, "And how was Katherine?" Rebecca looked away briefly, "Katherine," Rebecca answered, "How are things with her?" She further questioned, "Busy very into her job, she and Elena have separated," Marlene furrowed her brow, "She wasn't hoping for something with you, was she?" She spoke her peace. Rebecca sighed, "She loves Elena and they have their little girl who needs them now more than ever," Marlene groaned, "I guess you gave her good advice?" She brushed her finger across the tip of Rebecca nose, "I feel sorry for her in a lot of ways, I hurt her and for some reason it still stings her," Rebecca remarked, "But I told her that I was pregnant, it was shocking, I think she has never given up hope," Marlene lowered her lips to Rebecca's, "And I know that you told her there would never be anyone else for you but me," Rebecca closed her eyes tasting the sweet kiss of Marlene.

"I told her just that," Rebecca squinted her eyes in a haze, "She has to work it out, I can just see the wheels turning, depression, anger," Marlene touched her shoulder, "You aren't responsible she's spun out of control before and she'll be alright," Marlene gave strong advise, "She has a daughter to look after and a business that's more then a success," Marlene remarked, "But enough about her, we're alone," Rebecca grinned, "Oh so you're not to tired from the symposium?" Marlene scrunched her eyebrows together, "Take your clothes off," She ordered. Rebecca began to slowly strip tossing her garb to the floor one piece at a time, "Have I told you how beautiful you are, pregnant," Marlene urged, "Marlene, don't be silly, I haven't even begun to show," Marlene grabbed her rolling on top of her she kissed her lips and then neck passionately her breath hot and hard her fingers sliding down to Rebecca's opening and penetrating her. The room filled with moans and groans of lust and sexual angst, Rebecca came heaving herself up to meet Marlene's strokes. Rebecca wasted no time mounting Marlene in a frenzy of lips to tongue kisses she sucked her breasts as she toyed with her clit slipping her fingers deep inside of Marlene, Marlene jerked and arched in a fit of sensual desire her abdomen taught tightened at the release of a heightened climax. They lay naked covered in sweat spent from heated love making.


	71. Chapter 71

**SEVENTYONE.**

 **The sign of the Gemini**

"Some very nice designs," Katherine complemented both Laura and Natalie, "I think you have two winners here," She shifted her eyes to Rebecca, "I do, that's what's so difficult," Katherine moved closer to Rebecca, "Are you thinking about a move?" She probed, "I am, Aaron has to report in but if Natalia can't handle Brussels," Katherine chuckled cutting into the conversation. "I think you should reconsider sending either of them away, you'd still have Tanja to deal with and you know you're at a stage where staying closer to home is important," Rebecca looked at her thinking of the pregnancy, "You are right," She grinned crossing her arms, "I would like to work with Natalie and then Laura this afternoon, that is if you don't have a problem with that," Katherine cautiously asked. "Actually that's a good idea, I have some business to take care of this afternoon, so yes by all means," Rebecca motioned with her hand. "Natalie, could you come with me, we'll use Rebecca's office while she's out," Natalie nodded closing her sketchpad and following Katherine downstairs.

"That's it, good work," Katherine pointed out to Natalie, "Thank you for your confidence in me," Natalie smiled closing the sketchpad, "You miss her don't you?" She broached catching Katherine off guard, "What?" Katherine bowed her head looking away. "Rebecca, you miss her, I can see how proud and happy you are when your near her," Katherine cleared her throat, "She's married with a family, I," Natalie interjected, "I never meant to impose on you," Katherine sighed, "That obvious huh?" She gazed at her, "You are married aren't you?" She further asked, "I am with a wonderful little girl," She thought of Elena and Chloe. "But when you are here or in the presence of Rebecca you lose all train of thought," Natalie reminded her, "It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, breaking away from her, I loved her with every stitch of my being, we made such a great team, our fashion was over the top and I thought nothing or no one could ever come between us," She rehearsed. "Marlene," Natalie spoke her name, "Yes, Marlene she hurt Rebecca but wanted her back and if I had known," Natalie frowned, "You didn't know about Marlene?" She inquired with a strange look, "No, Rebecca never shared that lost love with me, how foolish was I?" She chuckled sitting down at the desk.

"I can't imagine, I guess in my life I never put myself in that situation, I've enjoyed but never became serious," Her thoughts trailed to Laura, "Well if you meet someone you even remotely want to be with, don't let them get away, fight until you can't anymore, I love Rebecca but its been over for many years, however I never gave up hope, Marlene has won but at least I had my time with her," Natalie embrace her, "Thanks for the advise, I'll take it to heart," She picked up her sketchpad from the desk giving Katherine a quick but assuring grin. Natalie strolled up the stairs and to Laura, "I want you and I want to be with you, that is if you'll have me," Laura turned around with a heightened stare, "Natalie, I," Natalie placed her finger to her pursed lips, "You don't have to say a word, but we should try, I think we can make each other happy and I'm willing if you are," Laura smiled, "We should talk, this is new to the both of us," Natalie moved closer her lips touched Laura's in an unexpected kiss, "We will, I promise," There was smiles between them.

Rebecca walked Katherine out to the front of the castle, "Well my cab will be here shortly," Rebecca touched Katherine's shoulder, "I wanted to thank you again," Katherine smiled, "I enjoyed my few days here and it really meant so much that you asked," Rebecca tightened her grip, "I think you are one of our most talented designers," Katherine groaned and sighed, "I miss you Rebecca," Rebecca lowered her head, "Katherine, I," She interjected, "It has given me time to think about my life, Elena and Chloe," She managed a smile, "You love her don't you?" Rebecca asked, "I do and I need to sit back, reflect and right now the only thing I can think about is how important they both are to me," She released herself from Rebecca's clutch. "I wish you all the luck Katherine and that you find that peace, take all the time you need, getting your family in order is what's most important," They embraced as the cab pulled up through the narrow driveway. "Take care," Rebecca stood back from her as the cab driver loaded her luggage. "Goodbye," Katherine stuttered entering the cab, Rebecca watched as the cab drove way, a final chapter closing in both of their lives.

"Are you ready?" Marlene asked Rebecca, "I am," She rubbed her belly, "I feel so big already," She complained in a tease, "It's going to be ok," Marlene assured her. Rebecca lay back on the exam table, "I'm going to start the ultrasound and have a look see before turning the screen around for you to both see," Marlene nodded taking Rebecca by the hand. "I'm so excited and I've got my fingers crossed," Marlene talked, Rebecca closed her eyes feeling the warn goop on her belly, "Well you're definitely having a girl," Dr. Dressler spoke Rebecca squeezed Marlene's hand in shear excitement. "And a boy," He turned the screen for them to view, Rebecca was carrying twins, "Twins!" She exclaimed in shock, "We already have twins," She stated resting her hand on her mouth, Marlene remained mum taking in all that Dr. Dressler was telling them. "Are they healthy?" She broached still clutching Rebecca by the hand, "It looks that way, some tests though and an amniocenteses," He turned the machine off, "Congratulations lets hope for two very healthy babies," He smiled something he rarely did, "The nurse will be in to assist you momentarily," Rebecca could hardly move let alone talk, "Twins," She breathed it in sucking air into her lungs, a long road and many things to consider. "It's a lot to think about, a bigger bedroom," Rebecca interjected, "A bigger car," She felt overwhelm.

"Are you disappointed? I can't seem to think any other way, you're disappointed," Marlene rambled, "I'm not disappointed Marlene, just a little shook and shocked, what do you expect of me? Really," They walked through the front door Ruth waited eagerly, "Is everything alright? The boys are out back," Rebecca slung her purse down on the foot of the stairs, "I take it there wasn't good news or it's a boy," Ruth asked shrugging her shoulders, "It's a girl," Marlene sounded, "And a boy," Rebecca added," Ruth took a moment to reflect on what was said, "So you're pregnant with twins," She didn't hesitate to say, "Yes," She handed the sonogram picture to her, "I'll get the boys, we will assemble in the great room," Marlene walked towards the French doors calling them in, "I'll start dinner," Ruth smiled tweaking her brow at Rebecca. "Moms is everything ok?" Matthew was the first to speak, "We have something to tell you, please sit down," They looked amongst each other sitting next to one another, "Your mother and I are going to have a baby," Marlene cleared her throat, "I mean babies," She looked over to Rebecca. The boys grinned widely, "A sister," Wolfgang squealed, "Yes a sister and a brother," She smiled the boys gathered around them, Rebecca handed the picture of the sonogram to them.

Wolfgang rubbed his fingers across the picture, "Babies," He cooed loudly, "So when will our new sister and brother arrive? Brandon further questioned, "Soon, next spring," Rebecca hinted, Marlene squeezed her hand tightly, "Mommy what's their names?" Nicholas became curious, Madeline and Kristopher," They both announced. "Now go out and play before dinner," The boys hustled from the great room back outside, "I need to talk to Elisabeth, I'm going to walk over the castle," She stood up kissing Marlene on the cheek. "Rebecca," Elisabeth sat out on the terrace enjoying a cup of hot tea, "Elisabeth," She sat next to her, "So what news do you have to share?" Rebecca took in a deep breath, "Well I'm definitely pregnant," Elisabeth grasped her hand, "And?" She spoke teasing, "I'm having twins," She responded, "Twins?" Elisabeth's tone heightened. "Yes, fortunately a girl and a boy," She seemed sad to Elisabeth. "Rebecca I somehow sense disappointment," Rebecca remained quiet for a moment. "I'm not, not really, but the thought of five boys," She shook her head, "You knew this was a possibility," She replied, "Actually I'm good with it, I mean what else could I be, Marlene always wanted a big family," She versed. "I assume you'll want to announce it to the family?" Rebecca nodded positively, "Let me arrange something, a dinner for you and Marlene," Elisabeth offered.

"You look like your ready to get out of bed today," Tristan told Emily, "The plane ride made me have jet lag," She complained, "I'm really sorry," Tristan sat next to her on the bed tying his necktie, "I know how important your mother was to you, it's never easy and Henri will be able to visit a lot more," He reassured her, "I'm just glad she got to see her grandson before her passing," A tear fell to her cheek, Tristan smiled brushing his hand through her hair, "Elisabeth is giving a dinner party to night, you should get some rest for later," He order her. "I'm assuming you won't be too late from work," She asked as the tiny voice of their newborn began to awake, "Little man is hungry," He picked him up from the crib and handed him to Emily. Tristan kissed her forehead, "No early, Carla will chair the meeting this morning, I need to run a few errands," He told her. "I talked to Tanya last night and she says whenever I'm ready to come back to work," Tristan turned to her before walking out the door, "As long as provisions are made for the baby," He answered.

"I love the dress Marlene," Tanja teased as everyone got up from the dinner table, "Nice to see family together again," Ansgar raised his wine glass. "You seem happy," Monique spoke to Mark, Helena not far from his side, "I am, the job is great and Thomas has taught me so much, I need to tell you something important," He looked at his mother holding his breath, "Shall we step out to the terrace?" She asked, Mark took her by the hand Helena gave him an encouraging look. "You've been gone a lot," He mentioned pulling her around to face him, "Yes, Ansgar and I have enjoyed the travel, wish you could've made the trip home, I know you must miss it," She relayed looking at him with a strangeness in her eyes. "What's this about?" She further probed, "Helena," He began, "Helena?" She seemed lost, "Yes, we've decide that we want to be together," He strongly spoke the words, "She's too old for you Mark," She mildly argued, "And I'm in love with her," He added. There was momentary silence, "And I'll be moving with her to Greece come spring," He quickly guzzled the wine in his glass, Monique turned away from him. "Greece," She spoke under her breath, "Yes, Greece, I'm a grown man and you'll have to accept this, I know how you feel but you need to be happy for me mom because she is who makes me happy, I'll never learn if I don't take this step in my life," He rehearsed she listened and then embraced him.

Marlene clicked the side of her wine glass, "Can we have everyone's attention please," Rebecca moved closer to her, "Rebecca and I have an announcement to make," Rebecca cleared her throat, "Marlene and I are expecting, I'm pregnant," The room became quite, Thomas stepped forward placing his hand around Rebecca's shoulder, "And," He looked at her with a deep smile, "We are having a girl and a boy, twins," The family present in the room gathered around them. Carla pulled Marlene and Rebecca to the side, "I'm happy for you both," Abby joined them, "I know that I've made things difficult for you and Marlene," She didn't hold back, Abby stepped in and spoke, "Me too," Rebecca listened with patience, "May I speak," Marlene broached, Carla nodded, "Things happen in our lives that we have no control over, we meet people, people who want more or are missing something they feel they've lost, when I met Rebecca, again," She shifted an eye to her, Rebecca encouraged her to continue, "I knew that she was the love of my life and no matter how hard I tried to fight it or forget it, it just wasn't going to happen, I fell so deeply in love and after all this time she still makes my heart sing," They both chuckled.

"I didn't make it any easier, I know that now," Abby started to say, "I know that it will be tough at first but I'm hoping we can be friendly, make amends," She stepped back, "I know this dinner party was for you both but Abby and I have some news to share as well," Marlene and Rebecca looked at each other, "Ok," Rebecca spoke, "I've asked Abby to marry me," She responded. "Congrats," Rebecca hugged both Carla and Abby in a show of respect and that she was willing to work through their problems. "If you'll excuse us," Marlene clutched Rebecca around the waist watching them walk away, "I'm proud of you," She teased Rebecca, "Proud or just in love?" Marlene reached forward and kissed her lips, "Uh both," She nudged her, "There is Hagen let me visit with him for a moment," She parted form Marlene. "Hey," Rebecca embraced her brother, "Twins huh," He looked down at the wine in his glass, "Yes, finally a girl," She remarked, "How are you?" She quizzed. "I'm good, Dana and I had a good chance to talk while in Brussels and I've agreed that Maxie shouldn't be ripped from his mother," Rebecca grabbed him by the shoulder, "Thank you," She smiled at him he hugged her.

Rebecca found Marlene, "It's time to collect the boys and go home, it's getting late," Marlene sat her glass down, "Yes, I'll go down to the play room, why don't you thank your family and say goodnight," Rebecca nodded, "Right," She gathered amongst her family. Rebecca helped put the last son in bed, "Know what tomorrow is?" She asked climbing into bed, "I do, our anniversary," She replied, Rebecca quickly opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a long slender box she handed it to Marlene, "I want you to know something," Marlene slowly began to opened the package, "What," She sweetly said, "I love you and if ever there's a time in our lives that we become distant, I want us to talk, we have children to raise and nurture, I only want what's best for them and you," Marlene kissed Rebecca, "I love you too, but I don't want to talk I just want to relish what we have and I wish for a safe and easy pregnancy," She remarked. Rebecca rolled on top of her, "Let me show you how much you mean to me," She pulled the straps down on her nightgown taking her breasts between her fingers and massaging them, Marlene grasped the head board as Rebecca raised her gown. "Please Rebecca," She begged moaning Rebecca kissed and tongued her way down to her void penetrating her with swift strokes. Marlene locked her legs around Rebecca's shoulders, coming and arching her back up, "God," She groaned.

Rebecca lie beside Marlene, "I'll say it again, I never want to lose this, sex with you is something like I've never experienced before," Marlene caressed the side of Rebecca's face, "That's because we are in love, the way we make each other feel, the energy is there and you're right I always want to have a healthy sex life with you," She pulled Rebecca closer to her, "Including crying babies?" Rebecca snickered, "Silly, of course crying babies, I wanted to thank you for tonight," She reached for the unopened box she laid to the side she unwrapped it, a beautiful bracelet with the charms of each child's birthday rested on the chain, "Thank you," She kissed the bridge of Rebecca's nose, Rebecca placed the bracelet on her wrist, "I do love you," They kissed turning the lamp off and snuggling down so many plans and a bright future ahead.

Thank you everyone for all of your great thoughts and reviews, you've made writing for you so special and rewarding. Marlene and Rebecca will always live in my heart and I'm sure that's true for all of you. Vizsla girl.


End file.
